


Dir zu dienen

by Deadtear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Creepy Mark Jefferson, Deutsch | German, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lisa is alive, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Nightmares, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Trauma, pricefield
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 129,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadtear/pseuds/Deadtear
Summary: Es ist eine neue Idee, teilweise habe ich die original Geschichte und Charaktere verlassen, teilweise bin ich dabei geblieben. Max hat ihre Kräfte, es gibt aber keinen Sturm. Ich weiß manchmal nicht, was Max mir getan hat, auch wenn man es nicht merkt ich liebe sie eigentlich. Ich habe diesmal ein paar Lieder mit einfließen lassen die mich inspiriert haben oder von denen ich denke, dass sie zu gut passen.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Bad Company

01 Dezember 2008 Max POV

„Komm schon Max, du schaffst das!“ murmel ich mir leise Mut zu.

Ich setze mich an meinen Schreibtisch und hole mein Briefpapier aus dem Fach. Ich suche meinen guten Füller.

„Verdammt, wo bist du nur?“ frage ich ihn. „AHA! Gefunden!“

„ _Liebe Chloe,_

_ich weiß, es ist schon ein paar Wochen her, seitdem ich weg musste und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir erst jetzt schreibe. Ich habe wirklich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Ich musste mich erst einmal sortieren. Mir fällt es sehr schwer hier Anschluss zu finden, für alle hier bin ich nur das stille Landei. Ich wünschte du könntest bei mir sein, mit dir habe ich mich immer stark gefühlt. Ich vermisse dich wirklich schrecklich.  
Und ich muss dir etwas erzählen und ich habe ehrlich gesagt Angst davor, weil das ALLES zwischen uns verändern könnte._

_Chloe, ich habe mich verliebt. Ich wollte es lange nicht wahrhaben, aber ich kann es nicht mehr leugnen. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt._

_Und nach unserem Abschied und dem Streit habe ich umso mehr Angst es dir zu sagen, aber ich fände es nicht fair es dir zu verschweigen.  
Vielleicht willst du nach meinem Verschwinden und dem Wissen, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft, nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.   
Wenn dem so ist, dann antworte einfach nicht auf diesen Brief und ich werde dich für immer in Ruhe lassen.   
Wenn für uns aber trotz der Entfernung eine Chance besteht, dann würde ich mich freuen von dir zu hören.   
Und selbst wenn du nicht so für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich, möchte ich dass du weißt, dass ich für immer mit dir befreundet sein möchte._

_Dein erster Maat,  
  
Max“_

Ich lese mir den Brief noch einmal durch und bevor ich ihn zerreiße packe ich ihn schnell in einen Briefumschlag.   
  


„Mom, ich gehe noch mal kurz los, ja?“ rufe ich von der Tür aus.

„Um Himmels Willen wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin, es ist schon fast dunkel?“ Mom mustert mich streng.   
Ich spüre die Röte in meinen Wangen als ich an den Brief denke.   
„Ich...ähm...ich muss nur was zu Post bringen....“ nervös zucken meine Augen zwischen Mom und der Tür hin und her.   
Mom seufzt und bedeutet mir mit einem Kopfnicken zu gehen. Schnell verlasse ich die Wohnung und mache mich auf den Weg zur Post.   
Ich gebe dem Brief einen leichten Kuss und werfe ihn ein. Ich spüre wild meinen Herzschlag und die Wärme in meinen Wangen.   
„Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler“ murmle ich mir selber zu und gehe zurück nach Hause.

03 Mai 2013 Chloe POV

„Bitte Rach, sei einfach da!“ murmel ich leise und schmeiße meine Trucktür hinter mir zu. Ich schlendere zu unserem Versteck auf dem Schrottplatz.

„Fuck!“ knurre ich und spüre die Wut in mir hochkochen als ich unsere Hütte leer vorfinde.

Seit über einer Woche bin ich jeden Tag hergekommen in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder da ist. Nicht, dass ich was besseres zu tun hätte. Ich lege mich auf die alte Matratze und zünde mir einen Joint an.   
Ich schließe die Augen und erinnere mich zurück.

********************************************************************************

„Wundere dich nicht wenn ich eines Tages einfach verschwinde!“ sagt meine blonde Freundin sanft.

Ich schaue sie an und hoffe, dass sie meine Panik nicht sieht.   
„Wieso? Wo willst du hin?“ frage ich lässig.   
„Egal, Hauptsache raus hier. Los Angeles würde mir gut stehen. Der Glamour und dann werde ich endlich als Model entdeckt!“ schwärmt sie.   
„Klingt gut, nimmst du mich mit?“ ich lache um es als Witz zu verpacken.

„Mal sehen Price! Ich will mich nicht wirklich binden!“ sagt sie sanft und ihre braunen Augen ruhen auf mir.   
Ich spüre den Kloß in meinem Hals.  
„Hey, alles cool! Das war nur ein Spaß, du weißt doch, ich bin eher der einsame Wolf!“ grinse ich.   
„Hmmmhmmm!“ macht Rachel und wir schweigen.

********************************************************************************

„Scheiße Rachel, wir haben erst eine Woche abgehangen und da hast du es mir gesagt, dass du einfach gehen wirst, aber ich dachte, es hat sich mehr zwischen uns entwickelt. Und nun bist du wie Max, verschwindest einfach und lässt mich alleine!“   
Die Wut kocht wieder hoch. Ich drücke den restlichen Joint aus und stehe auf.

„VERDAMMT, warum lassen mich alle alleine?“ schreie ich.   
„Oh ich lasse dich nie alleine, nicht solange du mir noch Geld schuldest!“ schnurrt Frank und betritt die Hütte.   
„Fuck Frank, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Was willst du?“ ich weiche automatisch etwas von ihm zurück.   
„Hörst du mir nicht zu Price? Ich will mein Geld!“ knurrt er wütend.   
„Ich habe dein Drecksgeld nicht okay? Hier, 50 ist alles was ich habe!“ ich werfe ihm das Geld hin.   
„Na fehlen ja nur noch 2950. Wann kriege ich mein verdammtes Geld, bitch?“

„Ich arbeite dran, Arschloch!“

„Indem du hier herum hängst und dich selbst bemitleidest? Wohl kaum! Oder willst du deine Schulden bei mir abarbeiten?“

Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen. Frank lacht.  
„Du hast Zeit bis nächsten Freitag, sonst....“ er lässt die Drohung unausgesprochen und verschwindet.

Ich seufze und gehe zum Truck zurück.

  
Mit dem Ziel mir einen Job zu suchen fahre ich in die nächstgelegene Mall.   
  
********************************************************************************

„Rachel, was sind wir?“ frage ich.

Sie sieht mich über den Spiegel an.   
„Was meinst du Chloe?“ fragt sie genervt.   
„Ich meine, du hängst ständig mit mir ab und wir haben, naja....“  
„Sex?“ fragt sie lächelnd und ich nicke.   
„Yeah und dann gehst du auf diese ätzenden Loser Partys mit diesen Snobs und lässt mich alleine. Ich meine....“  
„Mein Gott Chloe, willst du mitkommen?“ Rachel klingt wütend.   
„Ich nein, ich...ach vergiss es!“ nuschle ich.   
„Chloe, du bedeutest mir wirklich viel und ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen aber....“

„Jaja, ich weiß, du bist ein Freigeist und willst dich nicht binden. Aber musst du da heute hin? Ich meine, wir könnten...“ich sehe sie an und verstumme.

„Heute habe ich mal ohne dich Spaß und morgen hängen wir wieder zusammen ab, okay? Ciao Babe!“ sie küsst mich auf die Lippen und geht.

„Hey nimm dir wenigstens eine Jacke mit!“ rufe ich ihr hinterher.   
„Wir haben Ende April, ich brauche keine Jacke Dummerchen!“ ruft sie zurück und ist verschwunden.

********************************************************************************

„Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass du nicht wieder kommen willst? Oder wolltest du mich nur nicht verletzten? Fuck Rachel, ich vermisse dich und will doch nur wissen ob es dir gut geht.“

Eine Hupe reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich sehe die grüne Ampel und gebe Gas. Mit erhobenem Mittelfinger fahre ich weiter.

„Hey, mein Name ist Chloe und ich wollte fragen ob Ihr vielleicht einen Job für mich habt?“ frage ich den älteren Mann freundlich.  
„Hau ab Punkgöre!“ brummt er mir entgegen.   
Ich schlucke meine Schimpfwörter herunter und stampfe wütend weg.   
„Hey warte mal!“ höre ich hinter mir.   
Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. Ich drehe mich um und sehe in zwei grüne Augen.   
Lange hellblonde Haare umrahmen das zarte Gesicht mit den sinnlichen Lippen.

„Hallo! Ich bin Samantha aber alle nennen mich Sam. Du suchst einen Job?“ fragt mich die wunderschöne Frau und ich kann nur perplex nicken. „Vielleicht habe ich da was für dich, magst du kurz mitkommen? Ich lade dich auf einen Kaffee ein.“ sagt sie mit einem leichten Singsang in der Stimme.  
„Ähm, ja, okay!“ antworte ich und folge ihr.   
Wir setzen uns in ein Cafe und ich höre Sam aufmerksam zu.   
Als sie fertig ist lächel ich breit.   
„Ah sorry ne, ich habe mir gerade erst die Haare gefärbt und die Farbe steht mir hella gut!“ grinse ich sie spöttisch an.   
„Ja und? Kein Problem, auch wir sind inzwischen schon im 21 Jahrhundert angekommen. Außerdem stehen einige der Jungs bestimmt drauf.“ zwinkert sie mich an.   
„Oh leider kein Lockmittel. Aber wie wäre es mit uns beiden?“ versuche ich sie aus der Reserve zu locken.   
Sie hält ihre Hand mit einem Ehering hoch.   
„Tut mir leid, aber meine Frau würde mir den Arsch aufreißen.“ lacht sie mir entgegen und auf meinen verwunderten Blick sagt sie nur „21 Jahrhundert Chloe!“.

„Warum solltet ihr ausgerechnet mich wollen?“ frage ich und zeige auf mein Äußeres.   
Sam seufzt.   
„Hör zu! Ich wette die meisten Menschen die dich sehen assoziieren dich mit Ärger und Chaos.“ ich nicke leicht. „Aber ich sehe jemanden der auf die Meinung der Welt scheißt und für das kämpft und einsteht was ihm wichtig ist. Vielleicht irre ich mich, vielleicht bist du auch nicht aus dem richtigen Holz geschnitzt, aber ich sehe in dir verdammt viel Potential. Außer dich hält etwas in diesem Kaff hier, dann ist das okay!“ sagt sie sanft und ich denke stumm nach. „Pass auf, was hältst du davon, ich schreibe dich ein und entweder kommst du Montag um 8 Uhr zum Bahnhof oder halt nicht.“ sie sieht mir in die Augen und ich spüre wie mein Widerstand schmilzt.   
„Und was genau habe ich davon?“ frage ich weiter.   
„Naja, nachdem die Zeiten sich geändert haben, haben wir uns auch geändert. Es steht dir jederzeit frei zu gehen, außer du hast einen Einsatz. Außerdem bleibt es dir überlassen eine andere Ausbildung aus unserem Programm nebenbei zu machen.“

„Pff ich habe nicht einmal die High-School abgeschlossen, wie soll ich da eine Ausbildung machen?“

„Das ist kein Problem, denn bei abgeschlossener Grundausbildung ist es einem High-School Abschluss gleichzusetzen. Oder du bleibst bei uns und hast Möglichkeiten aufzusteigen. Freie Kost und Unterkunft inklusive und die Bezahlung hat sich echt gut gemacht.“ lächelt sie mich an.   
„Okay schreib mich ein und ich überlege es mir. Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns dann nicht mehr wieder?“ frage ich.   
„Wenn du Montag kommst schon, ich bin eine der Ausbilderinnen. Aber versprich dir nicht zu viel davon, ich bin nicht immer so nett wie heute!“ grinst sie mich an.

Ich verabschiede mich und fahre nach Hause.

„Verdammt Chloe, wo warst du wieder den ganzen Tag? Du solltest wenigstens hier im Haushalt helfen, wenn du sonst schon nichts auf die Reihe bekommst! Hast du wieder mit diesem asozialen Skaterpack herum gehangen oder was?“ schallt mir David entgegen.   
„Krieg dich ein! Ich habe mir einen Job gesucht Arschloch!“ brülle ich ihm entgegen.   
„Oh wirklich Liebling? Das ist fantastisch!“ höre ich Mom aus der Küche.   
„Pah, als ob dich jemand mit deiner Einstellung nehmen würde!“ knurrt der Stiefdödel.   
Und mit einem Mal steht meine Entscheidung fest. Hier bleibe ich nicht länger.   
„Willst du wetten? Ab Montag bin ich hier weg, ich habe mich heute bei der Army eingeschrieben! Ich bin raus hier!“ schreie ich ihm entgegen.   
Ich stürme nach oben in mein Zimmer und schmeiße die Tür hinter mir zu.

Ich höre hektische Schritte auf de Treppe und ein Rütteln an meiner Tür.

„Chloe Elizabeth Price, öffne sofort diese Tür!“ ruft Mom wütend.   
„Ich kann dich nicht hören Mom! Ich packe meine Sachen und höre auf so eine wahnsinnige Enttäuschung für euch zu sein!“ rufe ich zurück!

„Chloe bitte, mach auf und lass uns darüber reden. Du kannst doch nicht einfach zur Army gehen! Ist das wegen Rachel?“ fragt sie nun leiser.   
„NEIN! Es ist verdammt noch mal nicht wegen Rachel, oder wegen Max! Und ich bin hella 19 und kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.“ ich gehe zur Tür und öffne sie einen Spalt.   
„Du wolltest doch immer, dass ich was aus mir mache. Also bitte! Das tue ich jetzt und es ist auch wieder nicht richtig oder was? Kann ich irgendwas machen um es dir recht zu machen?“ knalle ich ihr an den Kopf.   
Mom schaut mich mit Tränen in den Augen an.   
„Liebling du warst nie eine Enttäuschung für mich!“ flüstert sie leise und will mir eine Hand an meine Wange legen doch ich ziehe mich zurück.

„Joyce lass sie, das wird ihr gut tun!“ höre ich David von unten rufen.

„In 10 Minuten ist das Abendbrot fertig!“ flüstert Mom leise und es tut mir weh sie so verletzt zu sehen.

„Wann geht es los?“ fragt mich David und versucht so das Schweigen zu unterbrechen.   
„Montag, 8 Uhr, Bahnhof.“ sage ich.   
„Soll ich....ähm...dich fahren?“ fragt er kleinlaut.   
Ich schaue ihn skeptisch an.   
„Dann musst du deinen Truck nicht stehen lassen und so. Und ähm, es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich bin...nun ja...also...verdammt stolz auf dich!“ sagt er mit rotem Kopf.   
„Hmpf ja von mir aus, danke...schätze ich!“ und damit ist das Gespräch auch wieder beendet.


	2. Far from home

20 Dezember 2013 Max POV

Mein Herz setzt einen Moment aus als die Türglocke erklingt, ich gehe durch das Diner zu meinem ehemaligen Stammplatz. Seit 3 Monaten bin ich nun zurück in Arcadia Bay und heute ist der Tag, an dem ich mich meiner Vergangenheit stellen möchte.   
„Max Caulfield?“ höre ich die ungläubige Stimme von Joyce.   
Schüchtern lächel ich ihr zu.   
„Hallo Joyce! Wow, du hast dich nicht ein bisschen verändert!“

„Weil ich immer noch die alte Dineruniform trage?“ fragt sie schmunzelnd.   
„Nein, weil du nicht einen Tag gealtert zu sein scheinst.“ antworte ich entsetzt und frage mich, ob ich etwas falsches gesagt habe.   
„Gut gerettet Kind!“ lacht sie fröhlich. „Was kann ich dir bringen Liebling?“

„Hmmm ich würde sterben für deine Waffeln!“ nuschle ich.   
„Sollst du bekommen, ich bin gleich zurück.“ und damit verschwindet sie in der Küche.

Ich hole mein Tagebuch heraus und schreibe die Ereignisse der Woche herein.

„So Liebling, bitteschön! Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich kurz zu dir setze?“ fragt mich die blonde Frau und lächelt mich an, ich schüttel den Kopf.

„Wie ähm....wie geht es Chloe?“ frage ich schüchtern und fürchte mich etwas vor der Antwort.   
Joyce schaut traurig aus und seufzt.   
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor? Sonst komm doch vorbei und wir reden in Ruhe.“

Wieder nicke ich und schlucke schwer.   
„Sehr gut, dann sagen wir so um 19 Uhr? Du weißt noch wo du hin musst?“ fragt sie sanft.  
„Natürlich, wie könnte ich das vergessen? Ich werde da sein!“

„Okay Max, ich gehe mal weiter arbeiten, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend. Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen der Waffeln, die gehen auf mich!“ unterbricht sie mein Gewühl in meinem Portmonee.

„Ähm Danke Joyce!“ nuschle ich und mache mich weiter über die Waffeln her.

Ich hebe die Hand um an die Tür zu klopfen und halte inne. Ich spüre wie sich trotz des kalten Dezemberwindes Schweiß auf meiner Stirn sammelt. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und klopfe.   
Praktisch augenblicklich öffnet sich die Tür.  
„Max, schön, dass du da bist!“ sagt Chloes Mutter und schließt mich fest in die Arme.   
Sie führt mich ins Wohnzimmer. Es hat sich fast nichts geändert, es gibt eine andere Couch und einen größeren Fernseher, sonst ist alles beim alten. Selbst der alte Teppich, mit Chloes und meinem Weinfleck, ist noch da. Ich schaue auf den Fleck und muss lächeln.

„Setz dich Kind, ich gehe mal ein Fotoalbum holen! Und Finger weg vom Wein!“ lacht sie mir entgegen und ich fühle mich ertappt.

Die Haustür öffnet sich und ich sehe erwartungsvoll hoch. Doch bei dem Anblick verkrampft sich mein Herz.   
„Was willst du in meinem Haus!“ poltert David Madsen los und kommt bedrohlich auf mich zu gestürmt.   
„M...M...Mister M...M...Mad....Madsen?“ stottere ich ungläubig.   
„Was machst du hier Caulfield! Was hast du in meinem Haus zu suchen? Willst du mir wieder Ärger machen? Erst mischt du dich bei dem Gespräch von Marsh und mir ein, steckst deine Nase in Angelegenheiten die dich nichts angehen und nun dringst du in mein Haus ein oder was? LOS SPRICH!“ faucht er mich an.   
Ich weiche automatisch zurück, ich fühle meine Sozialangst und Panik in mir hoch kochen.   
„I...Ich....i....ich....ähm....e.....es....“ suche ich hilflos nach Worten.   
„David was ist hier unten los?“ schaltet sich Joyce ein, schaut uns skeptisch an mit einem Fotoalbum unter ihrem Arm.   
„I.....Ich......“ will ich einleiten doch werde unterbrochen.  
„Was sucht SIE hier?“ giftet Madsen weiter herum und zeigt mit einem Finger auf mich.  
„Beruhige dich, ich habe Max eingeladen. Sie ist eine alte Freundin der Familie und das hier ist ihr Zuhause!“ sagt sie sanft und schaut David herausfordernd an.

Ich werfe mir meine Tasche über die Schulter.   
„I....ich...s...sollte...g....gehen!“ ich hasse mein Stottern und fühle mich beschämt.

„Auf gar keinen Fall Max, setzt dich und entspann dich, alles gut, was auch immer zwischen euch beiden los ist, es hat hier im Haus nichts zu suchen.“ Joyce sieht David mahnend an.

Er grummelt etwas unverständliches und stapft in die Garage.

Ich stehe unschlüssig herum, versuche meine Panik zu reduzieren und atme ruhig.  
„Na komm Max, setz dich zu mir!“ holt mich Joyce aus meinen Gedanken und zeigt mit der Hand neben sich auf die Couch. „Also meinen Mann hast du ja anscheinend schon kennen gelernt. Keine Sorge, er ist manchmal ein Grummelkopf aber wie heißt es so schön, Hunde die bellen beißen nicht!“ lächelt sie mir aufmunternd zu.

Ich nicke nur und setze mich zu ihr.

„Joyce w...wo ist....“

„Chloe?“ fragt mich die Blonde neben mir und ich nicke eifrig.  
Irgendwas macht mir Angst an dieser ganzen Situation und man scheint es mir anzusehen.   
„Oh nein, schau nicht so besorgt. Es geht ihr gut soweit ich weiß. Chloe hat sich in diesem Sommer entschieden zur Army zu gehen.“ Joyce schluckt schwer neben mir.   
„WAS?“ frage ich und kann mein Entsetzen nicht unterdrücken.

Dann berichtet mir Joyce von den letzten Jahren mit ihrer Tochter nach Williams Tod. Sie zeigt mir das Fotoalbum. Chloe mit kurzen Haaren die dann irgendwann eine blaue Strähne bekommen haben und schließlich ganz blau wurden. Sie zeigt mir Fotos von Chloe in einem rostigen Truck und mit einem hübschen Mädchen in ihren Armen und einem Tattoo das ihren gesamten Arm bedeckt.   
Joyce erzählt mir von Chloes Rausschmiss aus Blackwell, Drogen und Alkohol, den ständigen Streitereien mit David.

Mir wird das Herz schwer bei ihren Erzählungen, ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich für sie hätte da sein können.   
„Joyce, ich....das....damals....das tut mir....“

„Nein Max! Ich will ehrlich sein, es war für Chloe eine schwere Zeit, die ganze Situation mit William und dann dir, aber ich denke, sie ist über die Jahre damit zurecht gekommen. Und ich denke sie wird sich sehr freuen, dich wiederzusehen.“ strahlt mich die Frau neben mir an.  
„Meinst du?“ frage ich zerknirscht und unsicher.   
„Ganz sicher. Hey, sie kommt am 23 zurück, ich weiß so kurz vor Weihnachten ist es schwierig, aber vielleicht hast du ja Zeit sie mit abzuholen, ich weiß ja nicht, wie deine Feiertage geplant sind.“

„Ich....ich treffe mich am 24 mit meinen Eltern in Portland und bleibe da ein paar Tage. Ich würde mich freuen sie wiederzusehen, weiß aber nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.“ fasse ich meine Unsicherheit in Worte.   
„Natürlich Liebling, vertrau mir. Ich mache jetzt das Abendbrot. Wenn du willst kannst du in Chloes Zimmer gehen, ich glaube da bekommst du noch mal einen ganz eigenen Eindruck, oder du kannst mir helfen, was immer du möchtest.“ zwei Augen sehen mich erwartungsvoll an.   
„Ich helfe dir lieber!“ sage ich schnell.   
„Prima und beim Essen erzählst du mir dann von Seattle und was dich hierher zurück führt.“ beendet Joyce unser Gespräch.

23.12.2013 Chloe POV

Laute, harte Gitarrenriffs hämmern in meinen Ohren und ich lasse meinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Mein Handy vibriert in meiner Hosentasche und ich ziehe es heraus.   
  
**Mom: „Hey Liebling, weißt du schon, wann dein Bus ankommen wird? Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! Bis bald, ich liebe dich!“**

**Ich: „Hey Mom, wir sollen um 15:00 ankommen. Ich liebe dich auch, bis später!“**

Ich bekomme einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Hinter mir grinst mich Ricky breit an.   
„Na, wer ist Mamis kleiner Liebling?“ feixt sie und macht einen Kussmund.   
„Halt deine große Klappe sonst stopfe ich sie dir mit meiner Faust!“ knurre ich angriffslustig zurück.   
Meine etwas größere Kameradin schaut mich lasziv an. Ihre braunen Augen fixieren mich mit einem Glänzen und ihre kurzen, braunen Haare wirbeln umher als sie nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelt.   
„Hmmm du kannst mir gerne was anderes damit stopfen!“ schnurrt sie mir entgegen.

„Boah, Ricky, du bist so eine perverse Sau.“ kichere ich zurück und weiß genau, dass das alles nur ein Spiel zwischen uns ist, schließlich ist die junge Frau hinter mir in einer Beziehung.   
Sie beugt sich näher an mein Ohr heran.  
„Darauf stehst du doch Price!“ haucht sie mir entgegen und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

„Halt die Klappe und lies lieber deine Schnulze weiter.“ grinse ich ihr fies entgegen.   
„Hey, das ist wichtig, Mister Grey zeigt mir nur, wie ich meine Süße heute Abend auf Touren bringen kann, ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie so auf diesen Schund steht!“ sagt meine Kameradin mit einem roten Kopf.   
„HmmmHmmm!“ mache ich nur und stecke meine Kopfhörer wieder in die Ohren.

Ich spüre meinen Kater von der heftigen Abschlussfeier und schließe meine Augen.

Unsanftes Rütteln an meiner Schulter reißt mich aus meinem Traum.   
„Hey Price, beweg deinen Arsch hier raus. Du hast eine Minute, sonst fahre ich weiter.“ bellt mich der Fahrer an.

Ich schnappe meine Tasche und stürme aus dem Bus, ich höre Ricky kichern und zeige ihr noch einmal den Mittelfinger welchen sie mit einem Kussmund erwidert.

Ich stolpere aus dem Bus und sehe mich um und da fliegt mir auch schon Mom entgegen und wirft sich in meine Arme.   
„Oh Gott sei Dank Kind du bist wieder zurück!“ schluchzt sie gegen meine Schulter.   
Ich drücke sie lange und herzlich zurück. In den letzten Wochen hat sie mir trotz der Telefonate und den Nachrichten gefehlt.

Ich hätte es nicht gedacht, aber ich freue mich sie wieder zu sehen.

„Mom….du erdrückst mich ja!“ lache ich und sie lässt von mir ab.   
Ich nehme meine Tasche vom Boden wieder hoch.   
„Hast du nicht was von einer Überra…..heilige Scheiße MAX?“ rufe ich entgeistert aus.   
Etwas abseits von Mom steht ein braunhaariger Hipster mit unverwechselbaren Sommersprossen und den schönsten blauen Augen der Welt. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer als sie mich scheu anlächelt.   
„Ha….hallo Chloe! Sch…schön, da….dass du w…wieder d....da bist!“ stottert sie leicht und wird rot.   
Sie bleibt an Ort und Stelle stehen und schaut mich unsicher an. Wieder lasse ich meine Tasche fallen und kann nicht anders, ich gehe auf sie zu nehme sie in die Arme. Bei dem Kontakt zuckt sie leicht zusammen, legt dann ihre Arme aber ebenfalls um mich und schnell wird mir bewusst, dass das alles hier falsch ist. Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung und räuspere mich.   
„Wow, das ist wirklich mal eine Überraschung! Mom, ich weiß, wir haben uns hella lange nicht gesehen, aber kann Max mit zu uns kommen, ich denke wir haben ein bisschen was zu besprechen?“ frage ich hoffnungsvoll und Mom nickt lächelnd.   
„Natürlich Liebling!“ sagt sie und schaut mich seltsam an.   
Wir drei machen uns auf dem Weg zu unserem Haus.

„Ähm, mein Zimmer hat sich seit dem letzten Mal etwas verändert, also wundere dich nicht!“ sage ich und betrete mein kleines Reich.   
Ich höre wie Max hinter mir die Luft anhält. Mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen werfe ich mich auf mein Bett und hole meine Zigaretten aus meiner Tasche, ich zünde mir eine an und beobachte meine ehemalige beste Freundin wie sie sich neugierig umsieht.   
„Take a seat Pete“ sage ich und klopfe neben mich.   
Max schaut mich mit großen, blauen Augen an, schaut auf meine Zigarette und rümpft die Nase.  
„Oh ich schwöre Caulfield du hast dich kein bisschen geändert. Lass mich raten, in der Tasche sind ein Tagebuch und eine Kamera!“ lache ich.   
Ihr Gesicht färbt sich rot und sie nickt. Vorsichtig setzt sie sich zu mir aufs Bett und sieht sich weiter um.   
„Also…die Army, ja?“ fragt sie leise.

„Yep!“ antworte ich knapp.   
Ich spüre noch immer die alte Wunde in meinem Herzen und habe beschlossen, es ihr nicht zu leicht zu machen, nicht nach all den Jahren.

„Das ist…..äh….unerwartet gewesen als deine Mom es mir erzählt hat.“ ihre Blicke schweifen im Raum umher, ich habe das Gefühl sie versucht alles um mich nicht anschauen zu müssen.   
„Ja, wieso unerwartet? Ich meine, es ist eine Weile her, dass wir Kontakt hatten, seitdem ist einiges passiert!“

Bei meinen Worten zuckt sie zusammen und ich bereue die Schärfe in meinem Ton, bin aber zu stolz um mich zu entschuldigen.   
„Yeah, da hast du recht. Ich meine, wow, sieh dich an!“ ihre Augen ruhen kurz auf mir bis sie sich mich roten Wangen wieder wegdreht.   
„Yep, während du zum Vollhipster wurdest bin ich zum Punk Trash mutiert.“ Kichere ich.

„Es steht dir gut!“ sagt sie leise und wird wieder rot.

„So, warum bist du hier?“ ich spüre meinen Kater immer intensiver werden und das Katz und Maus spielen nervt mich langsam.

Ich setze mich auf und mustere meine Freundin.   
„D…du ha…hast mich doch….“ stottert sie los.

„Nein Dummerchen, nicht heute sondern allgemein. Ich meine, was hat dich nach Arcadia zurück getrieben?“

„Ich wurde in Blackwell aufgenommen, ich habe ein Vollstipendium in Fotografie bekommen bei dem großartigen Mark Jefferson.“

„Ah also nicht wegen mir!“ schnaube ich verächtlich und wieder zuckt Max zusammen.

Sie schaut betreten in ihren Schoß.

„Ch….Chloe…es…tu….tut…m…mir“

„Hey keinen Stress, vergiss es! Ehrlich! Hey schau nicht so! Bist du wenigsten etwas froh mich wieder zu sehen?“ frage ich und spüre die Hoffnung in meinem Herzen.   
Max sieht mich entsetzt an.   
„Natürlich!“ und ich muss grinsen bei ihrem emotionalen Ausbruch.

Kurz herrscht Schweigen im Raum.

„Fühlst du dich wohl in der Army?“ fragt sie mich nun wieder schüchterner.   
„Yeah, ich bin aus den falschen Gründen hingegangen, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass es genau das Richtige für mich ist.“

„Was waren denn die Gründe?“

„Ah, da ist ja meine immer neugierige Max. Das ist eine lange Geschichte, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. So wie war Seattle, wie viele Hipster Jungs weinen jetzt weil du hier bist?“ versuche ich das Thema zu wechseln.  
Max wird augenblicklich rot.   
„Seattle war okay….schätze ich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dort nie richtig angekommen zu sein. Und es gibt und gab keine Jungs!“ sie rutscht nervös hin und her.   
Ich ziehe fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich will gerade nachhaken da ruft Mom uns zum Essen.   
„Chloe, ich muss gehen. Ich fahre morgen nach Portland und verbringe dort die Feiertage mit Mom und Dad!“ nuschelt Max zerknirscht.   
„Oh…okay…cool! Ich hab hier eh einiges zu erledigen, ich war hella lange weg und so!“

„K….können w….wir uns wiedersehen?“ fragt mich Max leise beim herunter gehen der Treppe.   
„Wenn du diesmal wieder kommst gerne. Du weißt ja anscheinend noch wo ich wohne.“ sage ich schärfer als beabsichtigt.   
Max zuckt bei meinen Worten, wie unter Schmerzen, zurück. Sie öffnet den Mund schließt ihn aber wieder und kramt stattdessen in ihrer Tasche. Sie holt ihr Tagebuch heraus und schreibt eilig etwas auf die letzte Seite, reißt ein Stück ab und reicht mir den Zettel.

„I….ich würde g….gerne wiederkommen. H…hier ist meine Nu….Nummer, falls du so in Kontakt b….bleiben möchtest!“.

Ich nehme ihr den Zettel aus der Hand und wir stehen uns kurz gegenüber und sehen uns unsicher an.   
„Na komm schon her!“ sage ich und öffne meine Arme.   
Sofort spüre ich wie der kleine, dünne Körper sich an meinen schmiegt und muss lächeln.  
„Willkommen zu Hause Hippie!“


	3. Remember everything

01.01.2014 Max POV

Ich öffne die Augen und spüre wie Angst, Aufregung und Nervosität mich um spielen. Ich reibe meine Augen und schaue auf die Uhr. 15:14 Uhr, na mal sehen. Ich zücke mein Handy!  
  


**Ich: „Ich wünsche Dir ein frohes, neues Jahr! Ich bin wieder in Arcadia und wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht Zeit und Lust hast dich zu treffen?“**

**Chloe: „Hallo Mad Max, dir auch ein FNJ! Yup, können wir machen. Ich habe heute nichts vor. Soll ich dich abholen? Sagen wir in ner Stunde?“**

**Ich: „Das klingt fantastisch! :)“**

**Chloe: „Keine Emojis!“**

Ich atme die angehaltene Luft aus und stehe auf. Heute früh haben mich meine Eltern zurück gebracht und ich habe es noch nicht geschafft zu duschen, weil ich mich sofort etwas hingelegt habe. Ich nehme mir meine Duschsachen und ziehe los.

Von der Eingangstür der Unterkünfte höre ich laute Stimmen.  
„Bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Ich weiß überhaupt nichts!“ erklingt Kates Stimme und sie klingt verzweifelt.

Ich schlage einen Haken mit meinen Duschutensilien in der Hand und gehe schauen. Ich öffne die Tür und sehe wie David Madsen nahe bei Kate steht und sie bedrohlich an funkelt.   
„Du brauchst gar nicht so unschuldig tun! Ich erkenne Problemmacher wenn ich sie sehe und ich lasse mich von dir nicht täuschen!“ knurrt er sie an.   
Er macht einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.   
„Hey! La....lassen Sie K....Kate in R....Ruhe!“ nehme ich meinen Mut zusammen.   
Beide schauen mich erschrocken an. Bevor David reagieren kann nutzt Kate die Gelegenheit und geht an mir vorbei in den sicheren Flur.   
Madsen wirft mir einen eisigen Blick zu.   
„Das wird Konsequenzen für dich haben!“ grollt er und dreht sich um.

Ich spüre wie ich anfange zu zittern und sofort fällt mir Kates ängstliches Gesicht ein. Ich drehe auf der Stelle um und gehe zu ihrem Zimmer. Ich klopfe und warte. Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt, Kate schaut mich mit tränennassen Augen an.   
„Max! Ich danke dir! Ich hoffe, dass du dir keinen Ärger eingehandelt hast!“ schnieft sie.   
„Kate, ist alles in Ordnung? Was wollte er denn von dir?“

„Ich weiß es nicht! Irgendwas wegen der letzten Vortex Club Party die hier zwischen den Jahren stattgefunden hat und wegen Drogen auf dem Schulhof, aber ich...Max....“

„So ein Schwachsinn! Was bildet der Kerl sich ein? Soll ich....soll ich bei dir bleiben?“ frage ich mit Sorge in der Stimme.   
So wie Kate aussieht nagt nicht nur das Gespräch an ihr, irgendetwas stimmt nicht bei ihr, aber ich kann nicht den Finger drauf legen, jedenfalls sieht sie schlecht aus.

„Nein, du hast schon genug getan, danke Max! Kümmere dich nicht um mich, ich will einfach etwas alleine sein, wenn das okay ist?“ sie schaut beschämt zu Boden.  
„Na klar, wenn ich doch was tun kann, oder du reden willst melde dich einfach ja? Ich bin für dich da, egal was ist!“ lächel ich sie aufmunternd an.   
Sie nickt, schließt die Tür und ich gehe in die Dusche.

Ein alter Truck kommt um die Ecke gebogen und sofort sehe ich meine blau haarige Freundin. Ich kann mich an den Anblick nicht gewöhnen, finde ihn aber total heiß. Bei dem Gedanken kriecht mir sofort die Wärme ins Gesicht!

„Sorry Max, ich hoffe du hast nicht zu lange in der Kälte gewartet?“ fragt Chloe fröhlich während sie mir die Tür öffnet.   
„Nein, alles gut!“ ich sehe mich in dem Auto um. Überall sind Graffiti verteilt und der Innenraum sieht ganz schön zusammengewürfelt aus. „Eine interessante Einrichtung!“ stelle ich laut fest.

„Yeah? Hab ich alles selber gemacht! Ich habe das Baby auf dem Schrottplatz gefunden und selber flott gemacht!“ sagt Chloe voller Stolz. „Ich muss einen alten....Hmmmmm Freund....besuchen. Ich hoffe, dass das okay ist?“ ihre strahlenden blauen Augen treffen mich und mir verschlägt es die Sprache, ich kann nur nicken.

Die Sonne im Hintergrund taucht ihr Gesicht in sanftes Licht und ihre Augen scheinen mit ihren Haaren um die Wette zu scheinen. Ich hole, ohne meinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, meine Kamera hervor. Sie summt zu dem Lied aus dem Radio mit und lächelt.   
*Klick*

Ich ziehe das Bild aus meiner Kamera und mustere es stolz. Ein Lächeln ergreift von meinem Gesicht Besitz.   
„Na zufrieden Hippie?“ holt Chloe mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Yeah! Es ist wundervoll!“ ich schlucke und hoffe sie versteht es falsch.   
Chloe lächelt vor sich hin und hält den Truck in der Nähe eines alten Wohnmobils. Wir hören wütendes Gebell und sofort mache ich unsicher einen Schritt zurück.  
„Verdammt halt die Schnauze!“ brüllt ein Mann von Drinnen wütend.

„Hey Franki Boy, aufmachen!“ ruft Chloe mit einem breiten Grinsen.   
Die Tür schwingt auf und ein brauner Hund schießt auf mich zu. Ich halte die Luft an, doch kurz bevor er bei mir ist bremst er ab und schnuppert neugierig an mir. Ich halte ihm meine Hand entgegen und er schmiegt sich dagegen und ich streichel ihn ausgiebig.

Ich sehe hoch und der Mann und Chloe sehen mich verwundert an.   
„Ähm....“ versuche ich zu sagen, doch da kippt die Stimmung.  
„Verdammt Price, das war dumm von dir herzukommen! Ich hatte Freitag gesagt und meinte nicht 9 Monate später. Du hättest verschwunden bleiben sollen du kleine Sch....“

„Beruhige dich man und fang!“ sagt die Punkerin lässig und wirft ihm Geld zu. „Die volle Summe, plus Zinsen weil du warten musstest!“ sagt sie mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln und vergräbt die Hände wieder in ihrer Lederjacke.

„Ich...wow....danke! Dann sind wir jetzt quit! Pompidou komm!“ und damit löst sich der Hund von mir uns geht mit seinem Besitzer in den Wohnwagen.   
„Was war das denn?“ frage ich verwundert als wir wieder im Truck sitzen.   
„Ich habe nur ein paar alte Schulden bei Frank beglichen.“ sagt Chloe nebenbei.   
Ich lege meine Hand auf ihren Arm bevor sie den Motor starten kann. Sie sieht mich mit großen Augen an.   
„I....Ich h....habe w...was!“ stottere ich und krame in meiner Tasche und überreiche Chloe ein Geschenk.   
Sie packt es aus und hält ein Beanie in der Hand.   
„Das ist hella cool, aber das hättest du nicht machen müssen!“ sagt sie und setzt das Beanie grinsend auf.   
„Ich wollte aber, ich habe es gesehen und dachte mir, dass das gut zu dir passt.“ bei dem Anblick von Chloes Grinsen entspanne ich mich immer mehr. „Woher kennst du diesen Frank und warum hast du ihm so viel Geld geschuldet?“ ich platze fast vor Neugier versuche aber ganz beiläufig zu klingen.

Chloe startet den Motor und seufzt.

„Frank war früher mein Dealer!“ sie macht eine Pause um auf meine Reaktion zu warten.

„Okay...!“ sage ich und warte wie es weiter geht.   
„Rachel und ich haben uns Geld von ihm geliehen, um den Truck zu reparieren und Sachen zu kaufen und halt für Gras. Als meine Pläne mit ihr gescheitert sind wurde er dann langsam ungemütlich und er wollte seine Kohle haben, doch bevor sein Ultimatum endete habe ich mich einschreiben lassen und war weg. Aber hey, schau nicht so besorgt, Frank tut nur so hart, einmal hat er Rachel und mir das Leben gerettet.“ beendet sie ihre Geschichte.   
„Rachel ist das Mädchen mit dem Federohrring?“ hake ich nach.   
„Yeah!“ und Chloe schweigt.   
Ich kenne dieses Schweigen noch von früher. Ich frage nicht weiter sondern lasse sie kurz mit ihren Gedanken in Ruhe.

01.01.2018 Chloe POV

„Willkommen in meinem Zuhause fernab von meinem Zuhause!“ sage ich grinsend und zeige mit meiner Hand über den Schrottplatz.   
„Wow!“ sagt Max mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Bewunderung.   
Ich führe sie zu unserem kleinen Unterschlupf.   
„Das hier ist Rachels und mein Geheimversteck!“ sage ich voller Stolz und setze mich auf eine der gebauten Bänke.

„Wird Rachel auch kommen?“ fragt die braunhaarige leise neben mir.

Die Frage trifft mich wie eine Kugel.   
„Ich denke nicht, sie ist...weg.“ ich muss schwer schlucken. „Sie hat mir immer gesagt, dass sie gehen wird und irgendwann dieses Drecksloch hinter sich lässt und dann hat sie es eines Tages hella wahr gemacht. Sie ging ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen.   
„Das tut mir Leid Chloe! Sie scheint dir viel zu bedeuten?“   
„Ja das hat sie, sie hat mich gerettet. Sie war mein verdammter Engel! Nach Dads Tod und deinem Umzug war sie da. Hat alles so gut es ging repariert und sich einem verdammten Drogenboss in den Weg geschmissen für mich. Ich kenne keinen so mutigen Menschen. Sie hat immer alle in ihren Bann gezogen und trotzdem sich dafür entschieden mit mir abzuhängen. Dem Abschaum von Arcadia.“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen, kämpfe gegen die Tränen.   
„Chloe, bitte sprich nicht so von dir. Ich...i....ich es tu.....tut m...mir....l....lei.....leid!“

Ich schniefe und springe auf.   
„Hey es ist schon spät, komm ich fahr dich zurück. Wenn du magst können wir übermorgen wieder abhängen. Ich muss morgen einiges erledigen, aber Freitag habe ich den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

Ich scheine Max auf ihren Gedanken gerissen zu haben und sie nickt nur.

„Die Sache mit Frank und das Rachel gegangen ist, waren die Hauptgründe!“ sage ich in die Stille hinein.   
„Weswegen du zur Army gegangen bist?“ hakt sie nach.   
„Ich....ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen ohne sie sein zu müssen und mit meinem Stiefvater und dem ganzen Scheiß und ja. Ich wollte mir einen Job suchen um Frank sein Geld zu geben aber niemand wollte mich, bis dann Sam auf mich zukam. Sie hat mich rekrutiert. Und yeah!“

„Chloe, darf ich was fragen?“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zu Max doch diese schaut aus dem Fenster.   
„Yo!“

„Ward ihr....zusammen? Rachel und du?“ fragt sie und ich sehe wie ihr Nacken rot wird.

Sie starrt noch immer aus dem Fenster, ich seufze.   
„Ich....ehrlich gesagt ich weiß es nicht. Ich war furchtbar in sie verliebt aber sie wollte sich nicht binden, nur Spaß haben, aber es war okay so. Ich wusste, naja dachte, dass ich ihr irgendwie doch was bedeute!“ ich spüre wie meine Hände das Lenkrad umklammern.

Ich höre Max schlucken und ziehe verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Das klingt, kompliziert!“ seufzt sie.

„Yeah, irgendwie schon. Aber lass uns nicht weiter davon reden. Wir sind da. Soll ich dich noch, du weißt schon, zu deinem Zimmer bringen?“

„Nein danke, mach dir keine Umstände. Es ist kalt, da musst du nicht extra wegen mir aussteigen. Danke für den Nachmittag, es war schön mit dir!“ blaue Augen treffen mich, sie sieht irgendwie traurig aus.

Vielleicht war ich zu hart zu ihr. Ich breite meine Arme aus.   
„Umarmung?“ frage ich und da wirft sie sich mir auch schon entgegen.   
Sie steigt aus und ich sehe ihr nachdenklich nach. Sie dreht sich noch einmal um, winkt mir zu und lächelt und ich spüre etwas altes in meiner Seele wieder hervorkriechen. Etwas das ich viele Jahre versucht habe aus mir auszulöschen. Ich winke zurück und versuche meinen Herzschlag zu regulieren


	4. Back for more

03.1.2014 Max POV:

Eine Vibration und ein Piepen weckt mich.   
  


**Chloe: „Yo Maxi, wie siehts aus? Kann ich nachher vorbei kommen, so gegen 15 Uhr? Ich will mal sehen wie mein Lieblingshippie so lebt und anschließend kommst du zu uns und Mom kocht was?“**

**Ich: „Oh mein Gott! Weißt du wie spät es ist? :( “**

**Chloe: „Yep, 6:00! Wieso bist du schon wach? Und keine Emojis!“**

**Ich: „Mein Handy fing einfach an zu vibrieren und zu piepen!!!! Irgendjemand schreibt zu einer unmenschlichen Zeit! Ja ich freue mich wenn du vorbei kommst.“**

**Chloe: „Haha, typisch Zivilist. Dann hol dir mal noch deinen Schönheitsschlaf Prinzessin. CU!“**

Ich verdrehe die Augen und gähne herzhaft. Ich stolpere aus dem Bett und mache mich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Ich schlurfe über den Flur und bleibe abrupt stehen. Ich höre Weinen und Schniefen und versuche die Richtung zu erlauschen. Es kommt aus Kates Zimmer. Unsicher stehe ich vor ihrer Tür, soll ich klopfen oder später nach ihr sehen.   
„ _Shit Max, es ist 6 Uhr morgens! Wenn du jetzt klopfst denkt sie nur, sie hat dich gestört“_ denke ich mir und gehe weiter zur Toilette _._

An einem der Spiegel ist ein Link geschrieben und ich wische ihn weg. Irgendwie sagt mir mein Bauchgefühl, dass der zu nichts Gutem führt. Zumal es eindeutig die Handschrift von Blackwells eigener Königin, Victoria Chase, ist.

Ich hebe die Hand und klopfe an die Tür. Ich warte kurz und wippe nervös hin und her.   
„Wer ist da?“ ertönt die ungewohnte Begrüßung.  
„Ich bin es, Max!“ und dann öffnet sich die Tür etwas.

„Hallo Max!“ flüstert Kate. Ihre Augen sind rot und sie sieht mich kaum an. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich ähm, darf ich kurz rein kommen?“ frage ich geschockt von ihrem Aussehen.   
„Es ist gerade schlecht Max, ich lerne und ja....“ nuschelt meine Freundin.   
„Okay kein Problem!“ antworte ich locker damit sie sich nicht noch schlechter fühlt. „Ich...ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe dich heute früh weinen gehört und habe mir Sorgen gemacht und gehofft, ob du vielleicht eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken möchtest.“ ich sehe verlegen zur Seite.

„Oh habe ich dich geweckt. Es tut mir leid, dass wollte ich....“ poltert sie los und ich unterbreche sie indem ich eine Hand hebe.   
„Nein, nein Kate, alles gut, ich war nur auf dem Weg zur Toilette, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Ich wollte nur hören ob ich etwas für dich tun kann.“

„Das ist lieb von dir Max, aber ich kann heute nicht.“

„Okay Kate, aber bitte vergiss nicht, wenn du doch über irgendwas reden magst meine Tür ist quer gegenüber und steht dir jederzeit offen.“

Kate nickt und ich sehe, wie sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen sammeln. Sie winkt mir zu und schließt die Tür.

„ _Verdammt, was ist nur mit Kate los?“_

Ich seufze frustriert und gehe zurück in mein Zimmer. In zwei Stunden wird Chloe hier sein und bis dahin will ich noch etwas Ordnung machen.

„ _14 Uhr, noch eine Stunde!“_ meldet sich mein Kopf.   
„Ganz ruhig, es ist nur Chloe!“ antworte ich mir selber leise. 

Ich merke wie ich immer aufgeregter werde, wie immer in den letzten Tagen seit ich Chloe wieder gesehen habe. Aber es ist mal keine ängstliche Aufregung sonder eine die sich warm und schön anfühlt.   
Ich setze mich und hole meine Gitarre heraus und fange an zu spielen um mich abzulenken.

Ich beende gerade Timeless von Koethe und höre ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür.

Ich sehe auf meine Handyuhr und erröte, ich habe mich völlig in der Musik verloren. Ich gehe zur Tür und öffne sie.  
„Das war schön Hippie!“ begrüßt mich Chloe breit grinsend.   
„Oh Gott, hast du gelauscht?“ frage ich und spüre die Wärme in meinem Gesicht.   
„Das musste ich nicht, die Wände sind hier dünn wie Papier, was sehr unvorteilhaft sein kann, außer wenn man drauf steht belauscht zu werden, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“ sagt die Punkerin und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.   
„Oh bäh, du bist furchtbar!“ sage ich lachend und lasse sie rein.   
„Furchtbar ist mein zweiter Vorname!“

„Ich dachte, dass wäre Elizabeth.“

„Uh sind wir heute frech ja?“ Chloe blickt sich um. „Jap, eindeutig!“ murmelt sie grinsend.

„Was?“   
„Ein absolutes Hippie, Klischee Zimmer.“

„Pffft“

„Wow, sind die von dir?“ sie zeigt auf meine Polaroid Wand.   
„Yep!“

„Darf ich?“ fragt sie und ich nicke.   
Meine blauhaarige Freundin geht näher an mein Bett heran und kniet sie rauf um sich die Fotos besser anzusehen. Bei ihrem Anblick erröte ich, wie sie da auf meinem Bett kniet, die Beine leicht auseinander, sorgt dafür, dass es in meinem Unterleib kribbelt.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du hella talentiert bist Max!“ seufzt sie schließlich und lässt sich fallen.

„Findest du?“ frage ich nervös.   
„Natürlich, sonst hätte Blackhell dich ja wohl auch nicht genommen, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich gleich nach einem Autogramm fragen, bevor es zu spät ist und du so berühmt bist, dass keiner mehr an dich heran kommt.“ ich verdrehe die Augen „Aber ehrlich, ich finde deine Bilder perfekt!“

Unsicher wie ich mit dem Kompliment umgehen soll stelle ich meine Gitarre weg und setze mich ihr gegenüber auf die kleine Couch.

„So Maxi, deine Runde! Erzähl mir von Seattle.“

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Es ist alles so anders in der großen Stadt, viel anonymer und schneller und leerer.“

Ich erzähle ihr von meinem Schulleben, wie ich mit Mom und Dad innerhalb von Seattle umgezogen bin nachdem wir endlich Fuß gefasst und beide bessere Arbeit gefunden haben. Ich erzähle ihr von den Eishockey spielen und von meinen Ausflügen mit der Kamera.

Sie nickt hier und da und stellt Fragen. Ich erzähle ihr noch nicht von meinen Therapiesitzungen, von meinen Ängsten und dem Mobbing. Es scheint mir noch zu früh.

„Oh Shit wir müssen los! Ich kann mir sonst wieder etwas von Mom anhören, wenn wir zu spät zum Essen kommen.“ sagt sie plötzlich und springt von meinem Bett auf.

Sie greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich aus meinem Zimmer. Bei der Berührung unserer Hände fühlt es sich so an, als ob Blitze durch meinen Körper jagen.

„Wow Joyce, das riecht fantastisch!“ schwärme ich. „Ich gehe nur noch mal schnell auf Toilette und dann bin ich da.“ sage ich und stürme die Treppen nach oben.   
„ _Es tut so gut wieder hier bei Familie Price zu sein, es ist, als ob ich endlich wieder zu Hause bin. Kein Wunder bei den ganzen Stunden die ich hier als Kind verbracht habe!“_ ich spüre wie mich Trauer bei diesen Gedanken überkommen.   
Ich verlasse das Badezimmer und erstarre.   
„Was machst du schon wieder hier? Habe ich nicht deutlich gemacht, dass ich DICH hier NICHT will?“ knurrt mich David Madsen bedrohlich an.   
„I....Ich w....wurde v....von J....Jo.....Joyce u....“

„Spare dir dein albernes Gestotter! Du brauchst hier nicht so unschuldig zu tun Maxine. Ihr steckt doch alle unter einer Decke. Du, die kleine Marsh und der ganze Vortex Haufen! Überall die Drogen und jetzt dieses Video! Marsh kann sich ihre Unschuldstour ebenso sparen wie du! Ich wette du bist ebenso involviert, ist es nicht so?“ er komm mir immer näher so wie neulich Kate.

Ich weiche ängstlich zurück, spüre schließlich eine Wand in meinem Rücken. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen.

„L....La....Lassen S.....S......Sie K.....Kate i........in R....Ru.....Ru......Ruhe! S......Sie ha.....ha.....hat n....nix g.....g.....getan!“ meine Beine fangen an zu zittern.   
„Erzähl mir doch keine Märchen! Ich habe alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Du kannst mir nichts erzählen und solange du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst VERBIETE ich dir wieder ein Fuß in mein Haus zu setzen oder ein Wort an meine Familie zu richten. VERSTANDEN!“

„D.....das k....können S.....Sie nicht!“ funkel ich ihn ängstlich und wütend an.   
„Willst du dich ernsthaft mit MIR anlegen?“ er steht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. „Wenn du nicht freiwillig gehst werde ich dich hier eigenhändig heraus befördern. VERSCHWINDE JETZT!“ schreit er nun vollends.   
Speichel trifft mich im Gesicht und mein Körper reagiert.   
Ich dränge mich an ihm vorbei und stürze die Treppe herunter.

„Max?“ ertönt Chloes Stimme hinter mir doch da renne ich schon zur Tür heraus.

03.01.2014 Chloe POV:

„Ob ich mal nachsehen sollte wo sie bleibt?“

„Liebling, sie ist vor einer Minute auf Toilette gegangen. Lass ihr doch ein paar Sekunden bevor du sie wieder bei dir hast. Aber wenn wir von euch sprechen, wie läuft es?“ fragt mich Mom mit einem mysteriösen Grinsen.   
„Was meinst du?“ frage ich verwirrt und höre David von oben ärgerlich grummeln.

„Na, eure Wiedervereinigung!“ sagte sie unschuldig.

„Ich...ähm.... weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist es wie früher und dann doch ganz anders. Irgendwie hella verwirrend. Mein Gott, kannst du ihm mal sagen er soll zu Hause gefälligst aufhören zu arbeiten. Wen muss er denn um die Zeit noch so anbrüllen?“ ich schaue Mom an die zur Decke schaut so als ob sie durch sie hindurch sehen kann.   
Plötzlich höre ich schnelle Schritte und Schluchzen. Ich schaue aus der Küche und sehe wie Max sich schnell ihre Jacke und Tasche überwirft.   
„Max?“ rufe ich doch da ist sie schon aus der Tür heraus.   
„Was ist passiert?“ fragt Mom.

„Scheiße ich weiß es nicht, Max ist gerade weinend raus gerannt, ich muss hinter ihr her!“ ich nehme meine Jacke und da sehe ich David aus dem Augenwinkel.   
„Was hast du getan?“ gifte ich ihn an.   
„Sie hat nichts in diesem Haus zu suchen! Sie macht nur Ärger und verbirgt irgendwas! Ich traue ihr nicht über den Weg!“ grummelt David.   
„DAVID MADSEN!“ ruft Mom ärgerlich.   
Ich schlucke meine eigene Wut herunter und mache mich auf den Weg um meine Freundin zu suchen. Ich springe in meinen Truck und fahre los.

Ich bremse ab und strecke meinen Kopf aus dem Fenster.   
„Max, da bist du ja endlich. Ich fahre schon seit 10 Minuten umher und suche dich! Los komm schon, steig ein und erzähl mir was passiert ist!“ sage ich erleichtert.

„Ch...Ch....Chloe? Bi....bi....bitte la...la....lass m....m....mich! I....Ich w....w.....will d....ir ...k...k...k...keinen Ä....Ärger ma...ma...machen!“ stottert sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Wow, das Max mal etwas nervös ist kenne ich ja, aber dieses massive Stottern ist neu. Ich muss sie irgendwie beruhigen, sie sieht völlig verängstigt aus. Ich bremse komplett und springe aus dem Truck.

Als ich mich ihr nähere beschleunigt sie ihren Schritt.   
„Max komm schon!“ setze ich an doch da rennt sie los.

Ich war schon immer schneller als Max doch seit meiner Militärausbildung hat sie gar keine Chance, im Nu habe ich sie eingeholt. Ich stelle mich vor sie und halte sie an den Schultern fest.   
„Hey, tu das nicht!“ sage ich sanft und spüre ihren Widerstand brechen.   
Sie schluchzt und weint nun immer doller. Ich weiß mir nicht anders zu helfen und ziehe sie in meine Arme. Sie klammert sich an mich als wäre ich ein lebensrettendes Seil.

„Shhhh, shhhh, schon gut, ich bin ja da!“ flüstere ich gegen ihre Scheitel.

Langsam entspannt sie sich und die Tränen hören auf.

„Kommst du mit mir mit?“ sie reißt entsetzt die Augen auf „keine Sorge, nicht zu mir nach Hause!“ schiebe ich schnell hinterher und sie nickt.

Wir sitzen auf der Bank an der Klippe. Wir haben den ganzen Weg hierher nicht miteinander gesprochen. Die Sonne versinkt langsam im Meer und taucht die Welt in ein sanftes Licht. Ich starre auf das Meer und hinaus.   
„Habt ihr Fotografen dafür nicht einen Namen?“ frage ich und unterbreche die Stille.   
„Hä?“ macht es neben mir.   
„Ich meine dieses Licht!“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Hinter ihr ragt der Leuchtturm in die Höhe und sie sieht so klein und zerbrechlich aus. Max hat ihren Kopf wieder Richtung Meer gedreht.   
„D....die gol....goldene St....St....Stunde!“ sagte sie schließlich.   
Ich lege meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und ziehe sie zu mir heran. Sie lehnt sich an und seufzt.   
„Wunderschön!“ flüstere ich.   
„Yeah!“

„Max?“  
„Hm?“

„Was war los mit dir und David?“ frage ich vorsichtig.

Sie will aufspringen doch ich lasse mit sanfter Gewalt meinen Arm um sie gelehnt. Schließlich erzählt sie mir, wie David Kate immer wieder bedrängt hat, sie Max aber nicht erzählen will wieso und sie ständig verdächtig irgendwas mit Drogen am Hut zu haben.

„Hey Maxi, darf ich dich was fragen? Du musst auch nicht antworten!“

„Na klar Chloe, schieß los.“ sie klingt etwas ängstlich, hat aber während unseres Gesprächs mit dem Stottern aufgehört.   
„Was hat es mit dem Stottern auf sich? Das hattest du früher nicht!“ frage ich vorsichtig.

Sie windet sich in meinen Arm versucht aber diesmal nicht sich zu lösen. Ihr Kopf ruht auf meiner Schulter. Sie seufzt und nimmt ein paar schwere Atemzüge.   
„In Seattle....das alles war.....ich habe das nicht...“ ich drücke ihre Schulter.   
„Mach in Ruhe!“ sage ich leise.   
Max nickt und atmet noch ein paar Mal.Sie knetet nervös ihre eigenen Hände.   
„Mir hat der Abschied auf Arcadia und von dir schweren Schaden zugefügt. Ich bin ständig zusammen gebrochen, konnte nichts essen. Ich habe mich so leer und sinnlos gefühlt. So alleine und verlassen. In der Schule habe ich kaum Anschluss gefunden und wurde ständig gemobbt. Mit jedem Tag wurde ich nervöser. Ich habe aufgehört zu sprechen. Meine Eltern schickten mich dann zur Therapie. Das Stottern ist ein Rest meiner nervösen Nervenzusammenbrüche und Panikattacken. Eine lange Zeit konnte ich mich kaum in Räumen aufhalten in denen mehr als drei weitere Leute waren ohne sofort Gewisper in meinem Kopf zu hören das mich verhöhnt. Zwei Mal wurde ich auch eingeliefert, das war alles zu viel für mich. Erst in den letzten anderthalb Jahren wurde es allmählich besser und es ist nur noch das Stottern übrig wenn ich nervös oder ängstlich werde.“

Da ich nicht weiß was ich sagen soll drücke ich sie sanft. Ein kalter Wind weht und die ersten Sterne erscheinen am Himmel.   
„Komm, ich bring dich mal zurück nach Blackwell, ja?“ Max nickt und befreit sich aus meiner Umarmung.   
„Das ist lieb, es klingt albern, aber diese Anfälle machen mich immer sehr müde!“ sie lässt den Kopf hängen.   
„Das ist gar nicht albern. Danke, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast.“ sie lächelt mich kurz an und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer.   
  


Kurz vor Blackwell nehme ich meinen Mut zusammen.   
„Max, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen!“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Zwei strahlend blaue Augen sehen mich an. Voller Angst und Neugier zugleich und etwas anderem das ich aber nicht deuten kann.   
„Ich, ich weiß nicht wie ich es vorsichtig sagen soll, also mache ich es einfach wie bei einem Pflaster. Ich fahre morgen weg. Ich fahre für 3 Wochen in einen Einsatz!“ schnell wende ich meinen Blick wieder zur Straße.

„Oh!“ macht Max nur und ich weiß, dass sie das erst einmal kurz sacken lassen muss.

„Wird es gefährlich?“ fragt mich meine Freundin leise als ich den Motor auf dem Schulparkplatz ausschalte.   
„Yeah, ich meine, ich weiß es nicht, ist es das nicht immer irgendwie, aber eigentlich nicht, es ist nur eine Aufklärungsmission.“ ich beende meinen Satz gerade da schließen sich zwei Arme eng um mich.   
„Du passt bitte auf dich auf und kommst gesund zurück, ja?“ ich höre die Verzweiflung und die Sorge in ihrer Stimme und meine Kehle schnürt sich zu.

Max löst sich von mir und setzt sich wieder hin. Sie sieht nachdenklich aus.

„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?“ ich sehe auf braune Haare.   
„Ich....wegen dem Brief damals....“ will sie anfangen und ich spüre alte Wut und Trauer in mir hoch kochen.   
„Max! Vergiss es! Das ist Vergangenheit, lass uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Rachel hat mir geholfen das zu verarbeiten und es hinter mir zu lassen und da sollten wir es auch lassen!“ knurre ich leise.   
Max zuckt nervös zusammen.   
„Ohhh, okay ich verstehe.“ sie schluckt hart. „ich sollte gehen. Meldest du dich wenn du zurück bist, bitte!“ fragte sie und alles in ihrer Stimmung hat sich verändert, was mich nur noch wütender macht.   
„Ja klar, was auch immer!“ brumme ich und Max steigt aus.   
Meine Finger umklammern das Lenkrad so fest, dass meine Knöchel weiß werden und ich atme tief durch. Ich schaue der Fotografin hinterher die ihren Arm zum Gesicht bewegt als ob sie weint.

04.01.2014 Chloe POV

Ich steige in den Bus ein und erkenne ein mir wohlbekanntes Gesicht.   
„Scheiße Ricky! Was machst du denn hier, ich dachte du bist nicht dabei?“ ich lasse mich neben meine Kameradin fallen die mich breit angrinst.   
„Ne, jemand muss doch auf deinen Arsch aufpassen, deswegen bin ich nachgerückt weil irgendeine der Flaschen vorher umgeknickt ist.“ ihr Grinsen wird breiter.   
„Wie war es in Langweilia Bay?“ braune Augen fordern mich heraus.   
„Boah hör auf, du wirst nie erraten wer wieder da ist.“ ich seufze.   
„Nein! Ehrlich? Ist Rachel zurück?“ ich zucke zusammen, an Rachel habe ich so gut wie nicht einmal gedacht.   
„Ähm nein, Max!“

„Die Max?“ hüpft Ricky aufgeregt neben mir.   
Ich erzähle ihr die Geschichte von den letzten Tagen mit Max und mir.

„Kein Scheiß? Müssen wir noch eine Leiche los werden?“

„Nein, es war....irgendwie....schön sie wiederzusehen. Trotz allem.“ wieder seufze ich.

„Und seid ihr....“ doch ich unterbreche sie.  
„NEIN! Ich meine, wir lernen uns gerade neu kennen und so und yeah.“

„Also bist du noch frei?“ wieder starren mich ihre braunen Augen an.   
„Ja“ murmel ich leise.   
„Dann scheiß auf Rachel und auf Max! Wird Zeit, dass wir beide mal etwas Spaß haben, he? Druck abbauen und so!“

„Was redet du da, du bist in einer Beziehung!“ knurre ich ärgerlich weil ich gerade keine Lust auf dieses spielerische Geflirte habe.

„Nope, nicht mehr. Ich bin jetzt frei wie der Wind.“

„Oh shit Ricky, das tut mir leid! Willst du..“ meine Kameradin hebt eine Hand und unterbricht mich.   
„Ich sage doch, scheiß drauf. Also Price, bist du bereit für ein bisschen Spaß zwischendurch oder muss ich mir einen der Jungs suchen?“

Ich denke nach. Ich finde Ricky wirklich interessant und bevor Max zurück gekommen ist hätte ich mich nicht zweimal bitten lassen. Andererseits war Max lange nicht da und wer weiß ob aus uns jemals etwas wird.   
„Nur Freundschaft plus?“ hake ich vorsichtshalber nach.   
„Ja man, aber wenn dir das nichts ist, ist es auch okay!“

„Du hast recht, scheiß auf Max und Rachel. Ich bin dabei!“

09.01.2014 Chloe POV

„Price?“ flüstert es im dunklen Zelt.   
„Yeah?“   
„Hast du Bock?“   
„Was meinst du?“

Ich höre leise Schritte und dann wird meine Decke angehoben und eine Hand schiebt sich zwischen meine Beine.   
„Oh“ mache ich und automatisch bewegt sich meine Hüfte der Hand entgegen die auf meiner Boxershorts langsame Kreise zieht.   
Als Antwort lasse ich meine Hände unter Rickys weißes Tanktop gleiten, über ihren definierten Bauch hoch zu ihren Brüsten.

„Das nehme ich mal als ja!“ flüstert es an meinem Ohr bevor ich Zähne an meinem Ohrläppchen spüre.   
Meine Hände massieren Rickys Brüste die perfekt in meine Hände passen. Ihre Brustwarzen haben sich zwischen meinen Fingern aufgestellt.   
„Hmmm bist du etwas so feucht für mich oder bekommt dir das Klima nicht?“ werde ich herausfordernd gefragt.

Ich drücke die empfindlichen Brustwarzen enger zusammen und Ricky entfährt ein leises Stöhnen.

Sie zieht ihre Hand zurück nur um mir dann in die Shorts zu greifen.   
Ich löse meine linke Hand von ihrer Brust und ersetze sie mit meinem Mund während die freie Hand nun ebenfalls in Rickys Unterhose wandert.

Ohne Vorwarnung dringt sie gleich mit zwei Fingern in mich ein, ruht dann aber kurz sodass mein Körper sich an die plötzliche Fülle gewöhnen kann.   
Ich lasse meinen Finger über ihren Kitzler gleiten und grinse in die Dunkelheit als sie zufrieden knurrt.

„Oh Fuck Price!“ folgt die Reaktion auf meine Finger die in sie eindringen.

Unsere Hüften schieben sich der Hand der anderen entgegen.

„Hm, das machst du so gut“ stöhnt mir meine Kameradin ins Ohr.   
„Ricky!“ bringe ich unter schnellen Atemzügen hervor, ich bin ganz nahe und spüre wie es um meine Finger enger wird.   
Braune Haare rasen auf mich zu als Ricky sich vorbeugt um die Lautstärke ihres Orgasmus in meiner Schulter zu dämpfen. Meine Finger bewegen sich weiter in ihr bis sie mir schließlich final in die Schulter beißt. Die Aufregung des plötzlichen Schmerzes lässt auch mich kommen.

„Das sollten wir öfter machen“ schnurrt Ricky und geht zu ihrer eigenen Pritsche.   
„Wir sind ja noch ein paar Wochen hier!“ grinse ich in die Dunkelheit.

Ich schließe die Augen und muss sofort an Max denken.


	5. I apologize

06.01.2014 Max POV

Irgendetwas liegt heute in der Luft, irgendwas ungutes. Oder es ist der Schlafmangel vom Wochenende. Seit ich mich von Chloe verabschiedet habe hängen mir ihre Worte nach.

„ _Rachel hat mich ersetzt, Rachel ist besser als ich. Chloe war so sauer.“_ Nein, ich darf jetzt nicht daran denken, denn ich spüre schon wieder die Tränen.   
  
Ich laufe durch die volle Hallen von Blackwell auf dem Weg zu Jeffersons Unterricht. Da sehe ich ihn wie er mit Kate spricht. Sie gestikuliert wild.   
„NIEMAND VERSTEHT MICH!“ ruft sie plötzlich und stürmt in meine Richtung und direkt an mir vorbei.   
Ich muss nach dem Unterricht unbedingt nach ihr sehen.   
„Max komm rein, ich möchte anfangen!“ holt mich Jeffersons samtweiche Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich nicke und gehe in den Unterrichtsraum.

Kaum habe ich meinen Platz eingenommen driften meine Gedanken ab. Zu Kate und zu Chloe.

Die Tür wird aufgerissen.  
„Hey Leute kommt schnell, bei den Schlafsälen passiert etwas!“ und schon ist die Tür zu und ich bemerke, wie ich mich automatisch in dem Mob sensationshungriger Schüler bewege.   
Es hat angefangen zu regnen und mein schlechtes Bauchgefühl wird immer schlimmer.

Ich sehe auf das Dach der Schlafsäle empor und mein Herz bleibt stehen. Da steht Kate. Den Blick zum Boden.

„Boah was für eine Drama Queen, als ob sie springen würde“ höre ich Victoria neben mir.

Wut steigt in mir hoch, Kate steigt auf die Kante, ein Blitz erhellt den Himmel und da geht ein Raunen durch die Menge. Ich sehe wie Kate einen weiteren Schritt macht und fällt.   
„NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!“ schreie ich und hebe meine Hand als ob ich sie aufhalten könnte und plötzlich schwebt sie zurück.   
Meine Hand wird warm und es ist, als ob ein Seil durch meine Hände gleitet. Ich lasse meine Hand erhoben bis Kate wieder steht.

Ich blicke mich um.   
„Boah was für eine Drama Queen, als ob sie springen würde“ höre ich wieder Victoria neben mir und erstarre.

„ _Was ist hier los, habe ich etwa die Zeit zurück gedreht?“_

Da ertönt wieder das Raunen und Kate bewegt sich abermals nach vorne. Wieder hebe ich die Hand bis sie steht.

Ein leichter Kopfschmerz bildet sich. Panik durchflutet mich. Ich lasse meine Hand diesmal weiter oben bis Kate nicht mehr auf dem Dach zu sehen ist. Um mich herum laufen alle Schüler rückwärts. Ich muss Kate aufhalten, ich muss sie retten. Die Kopfschmerzen werden immer schlimmer, ich spüre eine Macht in meiner Hand pulsieren zusammen mit meinem Herzschlag. Die Tür öffnet sich und ich sehe Kates Rücken langsam hervor kommen. Ein Schmerz explodiert in meinem Kopf und ich lasse die Hand sinken.

Ich sehe wie die Tür sich schließt und taumel hinterher. Mir ist schwindelig und ich spüre etwas feuchtes an meinem Mund. Als ich die Hand dahin bewege merke ich, dass es Blut ist.   
„ _Egal Max, du musst zu Kate!“_ ermahne ich mich selber und bewege mich weiter.

Mir ist schlecht und ein starker Schwindel macht meinen Blick unfokussiert doch ich schaffe es aufs Dach.   
„Kate nicht!“ bringe ich schwer atmend hervor.

„MAX?“ Kate schaut mich ungläubig an.

Ein paar lose Haarsträhnen hängen ihr nass ins Gesicht. Ein Blitz erleuchtet den Hintergrund. Sie sieht aus wie ein trauriger Engel.

„Max, verschwinde von hier. Nichts kann mich mehr aufhalten. Es ist alles vorbei.“

„Kate bitte, es gibt immer eine Lösung!“

„Nein, niemand interessiert sich für mich, niemand glaubt mir, ich bin alleine. Max, ich bin gefangen in einem Albtraum und es endet erst, wenn ich mich für immer schlafen lege.“

„Kommt alle zu mir, die ihr euch plagt und schwere Lasten zu tragen habt. Ich werde euch Ruhe verschaffen.“ zitiere ich ihr liebstes Bibel Zitat und Kate schaut mich ungläubig an. „Kate du irrst dich, es gibt viele Menschen denen du wichtig bist. Du bist mir wichtig! Bitte komm zu mir und rede mit mir, du musst das nicht tun.“ ich sehe Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht aufkommen. Ich scheine auf einem guten Weg zu sein. „Denk an deinen Dad und an Lynn. Ich weiß, dass sie dich lieben und für dich da sein wollen, aber wenn du das jetzt beendest nimmst du uns allen die Chance dir zu helfen. Kate, was auch immer dich beschäftigt, wir finden gemeinsam eine Lösung. Ich schwöre ich werde dich unterstützen, aber bitte“ ich spüre meine eigenen Tränen „bitte komm zu mir, ja? Ich lasse dich nicht alleine, egal was ist. Du bist so ein wundervoller Mensch und ich würde es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren. Ebenso wie deine Familie.“

Ich höre ein Seufzen und sehe wie Kate auf mich zukommt. Sie fällt mir in die Arme und ich halte sie fest.   
„Oh Gott Max, ich hätte fast....wie konnte ich nur.....ich....Es tut mir leid“ ich unterbreche sie.  
„Es wird alles gut Kate. Du hast das richtige getan. Ich bin stolz auf dich, hörst du? Komm, lass uns runter gehen.“ ich nehme die Hand meiner zitternden Freundin, wir stehen gemeinsam auf und verlassen das Dach.

Unten kommt uns David Madsen entgegen. Im Hintergrund höre ich einen Notarztwagen.

„Marsh, Caulfield?“ fragt er ungläubig.

Ich sehe ihn böse an und er weicht zurück. Der Krankenwagen hält und zwei Sanitäter kommen uns entgegen. Sie nehmen mir Kate ab.   
„Max?“ fragt Kate unsicher.   
„Schon okay Kate, ich komme nach!“ und sie nickt und lässt sich abführen.

07.01.2014 Max POV

Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Kates Krankenhauszimmer. Doch im Flur steht eine mir bekannte Person.   
„Nathan, was machst du denn hier?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
Er wirft sich mir in die Arme und weint. Ich bleibe wie zur Säule erstarrt stehen als er anfängt auf mich einzureden.   
„Ich wollte niemanden weh tun. Ich wollte IHR nicht weh tun. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Meine Schuld. Ich wollte sie niemals töten.“ ich zucke zusammen.   
„Nathan was redest du da, Kate lebt!“ er macht mir Angst.   
„Rachel, Kate, ich bin ein Monster, er ist ein Monster.“ plötzlich geht eine Anspannung durch seinen Körper, er drückt sich von mir weg und hält mich auf Abstand, sieht mir in die Augen. „Du darfst im nichts davon sagen, er wird mich töten. Hörst du Caulfield?“

„Nathan von wem sprichst du? Was ist mit Rachel?“ sein Blickkontakt bricht ab. „Sprich mit mir!“ beharre ich.  
„Nein, du weißt zu viel, halt dich von mir fern, halt dich von ihm fern, halt die Klappe sonst bist du tot, sind wir beide tot!“ damit stößt er mich vollends von sich weg und rennt davon.

„ _Wow das war schräg, aber er hat irgendwas von Rachel erzählt. Ich muss versuchen herauszufinden was passiert ist, vielleicht kann ich so Chloes Vertrauen und ihre Freundschaft wieder gewinnen.“_

Ich schüttel den Kopf und gehe zu Kate. Sie sitzt in ihrem Bett, Blumen und Karten füllen ihr Zimmer und sie hält einen Skizzenblock in den Händen. Als sie mich sieht erscheint ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht!   
„Da ist ja mein Schutzengel!“ sagt sie und wird rot. „Max wie kann ich dir das jemals danken?“

„Kate, das du hier bei mir bist und ich mit dir reden kann ist Dank genug. Du siehst viel besser aus, wie geht es dir?“ frage ich lächelnd und setze mich auf einen Stuhl.

Wir fangen an zu reden und sie erzählt mir von der Vortex Party und wie es ihr danach ging und von dem Video. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Mein Begegnung mit Nathan kommt mir wieder in den Sinn und etwas in meinem Magen meldet sich.

„ _Irgendetwas stimmt hier überhaupt nicht. Ich muss der Sache auf den Grund gehen!“_ ermahne ich mich selber. 

26.01.2014 Chloe POV

„Mom, rate wer wieder da ist!“ schreie ich von der Tür aus und das Diner schaut zu mir während Mom mit Tränen in den Augen auf mich zu gestürmt kommt.

„OH LIEBLING! Da bist du ja wieder!“ und schon hängt sie in meinen Armen und ich drücke sie fest an mich. „ist noch alles an dir dran? Bist du verletzt? Geht es dir gut?“ raunt sie mir ins Ohr.   
„Ja Mom, alles bestens, außer...“

„Außer was?“ fragt sie mit Panik in der Stimme.   
„Außer das ich vor Hunger sterbe!“ lache ich

„Du Ausgeburt der Hölle, du kannst mir doch nicht solche Angst machen!“ weint sie lachend und haut mir auf den Arm. „Los setz dich und ich bringe dir einen Bacon Burger!“

Ich schiebe mir die letzten Fritten in den Mund da kommt Mom und setzt sich zu mir.   
„Hey Mom, wie, ähm, geht es Max? Sie kam doch bestimmt zwischendurch hierher, oder?“ frage ich mit belegter Stimme. Auch wenn ich echt sauer war tut es mir doch etwas leid, wie wir auseinander gegangen sind.   
„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich sie seit deinem Einsatzbeginn nicht mehr gesehen“ offenbart mir Mom.

„ _Das hat bestimmt was mit Davids Streit mit ihr und unserem Abschied zwischen uns zu tun. Ich sollte mal bei ihr vorbei gehen. Zwar war es mit Ricky eine tolle und lustige Ablenkung, aber letzten Endes musste ich doch immer an Max denken und das mit Ricky ist und wird nichts Festes.“_

„Chloe Liebling?“ reißt mich Mom aus meinen Gedanken.

„hä?“ frage ich.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ein Brief für dich angekommen ist vor ungefähr einer Woche. Ich habe ihn in dein Zimmer gelegt. Ich muss jetzt noch ein bisschen arbeiten, ist das okay?“

„Ja klar, aber hast du noch ne Minute? Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen.“ ich rutsche nervös hin und her und sie schaut mich ängstlich an und nickt.   
„Ich habe das Angebot bekommen ein kleines Apartment in Portland zu bekommen und ich möchte das annehmen. Ich meine es ist nicht so weit weg und es wird Zeit für mich auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und so und....“

„Schatz, es ist okay. Ich verstehe das. Ich wusste immer, dass du Arcadia irgendwann verlassen willst und solange es dich glücklich macht bin ich auch glücklich.“ ich sehe wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammeln.   
„Ich liebe dich Mom!“ sage ich gerührt.

Wir stehen auf und umarmen uns und ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Mit frisch blau gefärbten Haaren steige ich aus der Dusche und gehe Richtung Zimmer, da fällt mir der Brief wieder ein. Ich sehe ihn mir an und stelle fest, dass er aus Seattle kommt.

„ _Shit, ist Max zurück gegangen?“_ frage ich mich und beschließe mich erst einmal anzuziehen. Ich freue mich mein weißes Tanktop und meine zerrissenen Jeans tragen zu können. Mit dem Brief in der Hand schmeiße ich mich auf mein Bett und öffne den Umschlag. Darin ist ein weiterer Umschlag und ein Zettel. Ich entfalte den Zettel. 

„ _Sehr geehrte Miss Price,_

_vor einigen Tagen ist bei uns in der Postsortierstelle eine der Maschinen kaputt gegangen._

_Beim Austausch der Maschine ist uns der beiliegende Brief in die Hände gefallen, er muss irgendwie in die Maschine gerutscht sein. Es tut uns sehr leid, dass das passiert ist und bitten vielmals um Entschuldigung für diese Unannehmlichkeiten.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Postamt von Seattle.“_

Ich entnehme den zweiten Brief und erkenne nun eindeutig die Handschrift von Max. Ich mache große Augen und mit zitternden Händen reiße ich den Brief auf.   
Ich schaue auf das Datum, 01.12.2008

„ _Fuck, das kann doch nicht sein!“_ meine Augen fangen an über den Brief zu wandern.

„ _Liebe Chloe,_

_ich weiß, es ist schon ein paar Wochen her, seitdem ich weg musste und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir erst jetzt schreibe. Ich habe wirklich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Ich musste mich erst einmal sortieren.....“_

Ich blinzel ungläubig die Tränen in meinen Augen weg und lese den Brief wieder und wieder.

„Scheiße, sie hat mich geliebt und ich sie und...OH FUCK!“ unsere letzte Begegnung fällt mir wieder ein.

Das meinte sie mit dem Brief und ich dachte, sie meinte einen Brief den sie nie geschrieben hat. Ich erinnere mich an meine Antwort und spüre wie mir schlecht wird. Sie muss das alles völlig falsch verstanden haben.

„ _Oh nein, was habe ich nur getan?“_

Ich greife nach meinem Handy und will ihr schreiben doch dann beschließe ich, dass ich es ihr persönlich sagen muss. Das ich all die Jahre das selbe für sie empfunden habe.   
Hoffentlich gibt sie mir noch eine Chance. Ich springe aus dem Bett auf und renne zu meiner Tür, ich muss zu ihr.

Ich stehe schwer atmend vor ihrer Tür, überlege mir was ich sagen möchte doch mein Kopf findet nicht die richtigen Worte. Ich hämmere gegen die Tür und warte. Nichts passiert. Ich klopfe noch einmal, diesmal öfter und lauter.   
„Mach auf!“ höre ich mich rufen. „Komm schon Max, ich bin es, bitte mach auf, ich muss mit dir reden!“ rufe ich laut und höre wie sich Türen öffnen, nur nicht die vor der ich stehe.

„What the fuck schreist du....oh wenn das mal nicht der Abschaum von Arcadia Bay ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass streunende Köter auf dem Gelände erlaubt sind.“ höre ich Victoria hinter mir.   
Ein anderes Mädchen, das mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt sieht mich ängstlich an. Ich glaube sie heißt Katrin oder so. Um ihren Hals trägt sie ein goldenes Kreuz.   
„Oh Bitchtoria, musst du nicht den Schwanz von deinem Toyboy Nathan lutschen oder so was?“ frage ich bissig zurück.   
Victoria wird ungewöhnlich blass und Tränen sammeln sich in ihren Augen.   
„FICK DICH PRICE!“ schreit sie und schlägt ihre Tür zu und ich höre sie Schluchzen.   
„Ärger im Paradies bei den beiden?“ frage ich das andere Mädchen verwirrt.

Ich stelle fest, dass auch sie blasser geworden ist. Sie kommt auf mich zu.

„Nathan ist tot, er hat sich vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen selber umgebracht.“ flüstert das Mädchen leise.   
„Oh Scheiße!“ sofort schäme ich mich.   
Ich muss mich bei Victoria entschuldigen. Auch wenn ich sie nie leiden konnte und sie ein furchtbarer Mensch ist wollte ich sie nicht so verletzten.   
„Suchst du nach Max?“ fragt mich das Mädchen weiter.   
Ich sehe sie fragend an und nicke.   
„Yeah, weißt du wo ich sie finden kann?“

„Nein, leider nicht. Sie ist seit Nathans Tod weg. So wie es aussieht hat Max die ganzen Ereignisse nicht gut verkraftet und sich eine Auszeit genommen.“

„Was?“ frage ich verwirrt.

Irgendetwas ist hier faul. Mein Bauchgefühl schlägt Alarm.   
„Ja, unser Lehrer, Jefferson, kam auf mich zu und hat es mir erzählt. Er weiß auch nicht genau wann Max zurück kommen wird. Ich kümmere mich derweil um ihre Pflanze.“

„Du sag mal äh....“

„Kate“

„Ach ja, richtig, sorry, Kate, kannst du mich vielleicht in ihr Zimmer lassen. Ich muss Max einen wichtigen Brief schreiben.“ ich schaue sie flehend an.   
„Ich weiß nicht Chloe“ sagt sie vorsichtig.   
„BITTE BITTE, es ist wirklich wichtig!“ bettel ich weiter.

„Okay.“ gibt sie schließlich nach und öffnet mir die Tür. „Sagst du mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist? Meine Tür ist genau neben der von Victoria.“.

Ich sehe mich in dem kleinen Zimmer um, hier ist alles wie beim letzten Mal. Ich suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen wo Max hingegangen sein könnte da entdecke ich auf ihrem Schreibtisch ihr Tagebuch. Das nimmt sie doch ÜBERALL mit hin, irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Ich nehme das Buch und verschwinde aus dem Zimmer.

Ich klopfe bei Victoria. Sie öffnet die Tür einen Spalt doch will sie zuknallen. Ich halte sie auf, öffne sie aber nicht weiter.

„Hör zu, ich hatte keine Ahnung was mit Nathan passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass ihr Freunde ward und, es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe!“ stammel ich nervös.   
Vic schaut mich mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an.   
„Du willst angeblich nichts davon mitbekommen haben? Das ich nicht lache, du willst es mir doch nur unter die Nase reiben.“ schnieft sie wütend.

„Nein Vic, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin heute erst wiedergekommen, ich war für 3 Wochen in einem Auslandseinsatz.“ ich halte ihr meine Hundemarke entgegen und sie schaut mich entgeistert an.   
„Danke für die Entschuldigung aber du bleibst trotzdem ein Arschloch und nun lass mich alleine!“ zischt sie und versucht wieder die Tür zu schließen, diesmal lasse ich sie.

Ich klopfe an Kates Tür.  
„Danke ich bin fertig, bist bald!“ sage ich bevor sie die Tür öffnet und sprinte über den Flur. Ich will nicht, dass sie sieht, dass ich Maxs Tagebuch habe.

Ich sitze mit Mom und David beim Abendbrot und beide berichten mir, was sich in meiner Abwesenheit zugetragen hat. Von der Rettung von Kate, über den Suizid von Nathan und dem Abschiedsbrief indem er zugibt ihr weh getan zu haben. Das Video welches von Kate im Netz kursierte wurde noch einmal gründlich untersucht und wie es sich heraus stellte war Kate eindeutig unter unfreiwilligem Drogeneinfluss.

„Und ich habe das arme Mädchen so hart behandelt anstatt ihr Verhalten zu hinterfragen. Ich habe versagt!“ seufzt David zerknirscht und er tut mir fast leid.

„Ja und Max ist die verdammte Heldin und hat deinen Arsch gerettet!“ fauche ich ihn schärfer an als beabsichtigt.  
„Meinst du das weiß ich nicht!“ knurrt David wütend zurück und weicht sofort wieder zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid, das alles“ sagt er und ich muss schlucken.

So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

Wieder oben in meinem Zimmer setze ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und ziehe das geklaute Buch hervor.

„Tut mir leid Max, aber ich muss wissen was passiert ist!“ sage ich und öffne ihr Tagebuch.

27.01.2014 Chloe POV

„Argh, was?“ frage ich müde und reibe meinen steifen Nacken.

Ich liege über ein Buch auf meinem Schreibtisch. Die Erinnerung überkommt mich und ich gähne herzhaft. Ich muss beim lesen eingeschlafen sein.

Ich stehe auf und strecke mich, anschließend hole ich mir einen Kaffee. Ich öffne das Buch und mich umkommt wieder diese Wärme im Bauch. Alle ihre Einträge sind auch an mich gerichtet, als ob sie nie aufgehört hat mit mir zu sprechen.   
  


_06.01.2014_

„ _Hallo Chloe, hallo Tagebuch,_

_ihr werdet nie glauben was heute passiert ist. Kate wollte vom Dach des Schlafsaals springen, beziehungsweise sie ist gesprungen. 2 mal, das klingt irre, oder? Aber ich verspreche euch ich bin nicht verrückt und habe auch keine Drogen genommen. Ich sah sie springen und habe meine Hand gehoben und plötzlich hat sich alles geändert. Ich habe die Zeit zurück gedreht._

_Chloe, wenn du wieder da bist bin ich schon so gespannt darauf wie du reagieren wirst wenn ich es dir beweise._

_Jedenfalls habe ich sie so gerettet._  
Nach meiner Befragung durch Direktor Wells und der Polizei bin ich zurück in mein Zimmer gegangen und habe es etwas geübt. Ich kann nicht so weit zurück, sonst bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen und Nasenbluten. Aber ein paar Minuten gehen.   
Das ist alles so verwirrend und aufregend und beängstigend. 

_Und ermüdend, so ermüdend, deswegen gehe ich jetzt ins Bett!“_

„Hella Max, das ist verrückt! Ist das der Schock gewesen?“ ich schüttel traurig den Kopf und lese weiter.

_07.01.2014_

„ _Heute war ein verrückter Tag,_

_ich bin Nathan Prescott im Krankenhaus begegnet als ich Kate besuchen wollte. Er hat lauter wirres Zeug gesprochen und auch Rachel erwähnt. Ich muss versuchen mehr heraus zu finden. Vielleicht verzeiht Chloe mir ja dann, dass ich ihr damals diesen Brief geschrieben habe, wenn ich ihr ihren Engel zurück bringe oder zu mindestens heraus finde wo sie ist. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke, ihr meinen Ersatz zurück zu bringen, echt weh tut. Wobei sie hat mich nicht ersetzt, sondern nur repariert was ich kaputt gemacht habe. Okay Max, Fokus auf deine Aufgabe. Mit meiner neuen Kraft sollte es mir doch möglich sein irgendwas heraus zu finden.....“_

„Oh Max, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich hätte nie an dir zweifeln dürfen, ich hätte mich selber melden müsse, aber ich war zu verletzt und starrköpfig.“ murmel ich und wische mir eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

_09.01.2014_

„… _._

_Frank ist wirklich ein gruseliger Kerl, aber zum Glück mag mich sein Hund. Jedenfalls hat er mir die Bestellliste von Nathan gegeben und so konnte ich zurück verfolgen, wann er größere Mengen Drogen gekauft hat. Er hat irgendein krasses Sedativum am Tag von Rachels verschwinden gekauft und per Express in eine Hütte im Wald liefern lassen._

_Morgen werde ich da mal nachsehen, bisher habe ich keinen besseren Anhaltspunkt was mit Rachel passiert sein könnte, aber mein Bauchgefühl ist kein gutes.“_

_10.01.2014_

„ _Ich habe die ganze Nacht recherchiert. Die Hütte gehört der Familie Prescott, natürlich, und darunter soll sich ein alter Luftschutzbunker befinden. Er liegt zwischen dem Leuchtturm und dem Schrottplatz. Mal sehen was mich erwartet. Ich sollte jetzt eigentlich in den Unterricht gehen, aber ich muss wissen was es mit der Hütte auf sich hat._

_Wünscht mir Glück.“_

„Max, ich hoffe du hast keine Dummheiten gemacht.“

Ich blättere um und mir wird übel. Das war der letzte Eintrag. Das war auch der Tag an dem Nathan Selbstmord begangen haben soll.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, es wird Zeit, dass ich mir diese Hütte selber anschaue.“


	6. Coming down

27.01.2014 Max POV

Langsam erwache ich. Ich spüre die Couch unter mir und seufze. Das letzte Fotoshooting scheint ihm als gefallen zu haben. Ich habe jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und es ist mir auch egal geworden. So wie mir alles egal geworden ist.

„Oh du bist wach. Sehr schön!“ ertönt die samtweiche Stimme.

Ich antworte nicht. Ich habe nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich sehe ihn auch nicht an, wozu auch? Ich kenne jedes verhasste Detail von seinem Gesicht. Kurz flammt Wut in mir auf.  
*Klick* höre ich den Kameraauslöser.  
Das Geräusch verursacht Übelkeit in mir.

„Nein, nein, nein, das ist nicht mehr gut genug. Max, ich fürchte, so geht das nicht mehr weiter. Ich glaube du hast mir alles gegeben was du hast, oder ist da noch was?“ fragt Jefferson und wieder antworte ich nicht.

  
Er schnalzt abwertend mit der Zunge und stellt die Kamera zurück auf das Stativ. Mit langen Schritten kommt er zu mir und hebt mich hoch.

„ _ **Komm schon Max, tu irgendwas!“**_ schreit die Stimme in mir mich an, doch ich habe es aufgegeben mich zu wehren. Ich will nur, dass das endlich endet.

Er setzt mich in den Stuhl und beginnt mir summend die Arme und Beine mit Panzertape zu befestigen. Er lässt sich Zeit weil er genau weiß, dass die Drogen in meinem Körper nicht zulassen, dass ich mich schon wirklich bewege.   
„Wie lange?“ frage ich mit kratziger Stimme.

„17 Tage und Max, jeder Tag hat sich gelohnt. Du warst mein Karriere Höhepunkt.“

„Rachel Amber?“ frage ich müde.

Ich weiß, dass ich heute sterben werde. Ich will wenigstens wissen ob es für Chloe und sie Hoffnung gibt. Chloe....bei dem Gedanken an sie spüre ich Tränen.

„ _Es tut mir leid Chloe, ich dachte, dass ich sie für dich finde, stattdessen werde ich nun ebenfalls verschwinden. Bitte verzeih mir!“_

„Im Gegensatz zu dir war Rachel ein Amateur. Aber warte, überzeuge dich selber!“ sagt er und dreht sich um. „Ich bin froh, dass du endlich meine Arbeit anerkennst.“

Er hält mir einen roten Ordner entgegen und zeigt mir Bilder von Rachel. Wie sie auf dem Boden liegt, so wie ich unzählige Male, an dem Stuhl gefesselt ist so wie ich nun und oh nein, in einem Loch?  
„Ist sie....tot?“ frage ich mit brüchiger Stimme.   
„Ja, Nathan hatte die Dosierung noch nicht so gut im Griff. Es war ein Unfall, eigentlich wollten wir sie gehen lassen so wie Kate, aber naja, was solls.“ lacht er und mich überkommt Übelkeit. Er geht zum Schrank und stellt den Ordner wieder weg.   
„Sie sind ein Monster! Sie haben Nathan doch nur benutzt!“

Er kommt wieder auf mich zu, beugt sich nah an mein Gesicht.

„Ich bevorzuge manipuliert!“ grinst er mich dreckig an und impulsiv spucke ich ihm ins Gesicht.

„Friss Dreck und stirb!“ zische ich ihm entgegen.

Seine Hand trifft mich hart im Gesicht, sodass mein Kopf zur Seite fliegt. Ich schmecke Blut.

„Du kleine, miese Schlampe! Das ist der Dank dafür, dass ich dich zu meinem Star mache?“ wieder trifft mich seine Hand im Gesicht und wirft meinen Kopf in die andere Richtung. „Gnädig wie ich bin habe ich dir verziehen, dass du deine Nase in meine Angelegenheiten gesteckt hast, aber meine Geduld ist am Ende!“ Seine Faust trifft mich im Magen und alle Luft entfährt meinem Körper.   
Jefferson schüttelt seine Faust aus, macht einen tiefen Atemzug und richtet sich auf. Er geht zu dem kleinen Wagen mit den Drogen und den Spritzen.   
„Weißt du, ich wollte dich friedlich einschlafen lassen, aber ich denke ich werde dich leiden lassen. Vielleicht schaffen wir final doch noch ein paar gute Bilder mit dir.“

Wir hören Schritte im Vorraum und Jefferson dreht sich fragend um, zieht dabei die Waffe aus seinem Gürtel. Chloe betritt den Raum und sofort ertönt ein Schuss. Ich sehe wie Chloes Kopf zerplatzt und sie leblos zu Boden sinkt.   
In mir erwacht wieder Kampfgeist. Ich drehe die Zeit zurück bis die Kopfschmerz zu stark werden. Ich muss mir etwas überlegen.

„Ich bevorzuge manipuliert!“ grinst er mich dreckig an.

„Ein letzter Wunsch? Darf ich etwas Musik haben?“ frage ich schwer atmend, ich versuche mir die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lasse.   
„Natürlich meine liebe Maxine!“ er schlendert summend zu dem alten Plattenspieler.

Die Musik hallt laut durch den Raum, sodass er dieses Mal die Schritte nicht hören kann. Chloe betritt den Raum, sieht sich um und schleicht sich an Jefferson ran. Dieser dreht sich um und erblickt sie. Wieder zieht er in einer fließenden Bewegung die Waffe und erschießt sie.   
Ich hebe die Hand bis er beim Plattenspieler steht.

Die Kopfschmerzen und der Schwindel werden schlimmer und ich versuche zu überlegen was ich jetzt tun kann.   
„Mark!“ rufe ich und er sieht mich fragend an. „Kann ich bitte etwas zu trinken haben?“

Er lacht und beugt sich nach einer Flasche. Chloe packt ihn doch er greift nach einem Messer und sticht es nach hinten in ihren Arm und als sie loslässt schneidet er ihr die Kehle durch.   
Wieder hebe ich die Hand, doch ich spüre den Kopfschmerz früher kommen, verdammt, ich kann immer weniger zurück.

Chloe nähert sich ihm.   
„Pass auf Messer!“ rufe ich.   
Chloe reagiert und dreht ihn von dem Regal weg bevor er die Klinge nehmen kann. Beide taumeln und stürzen zu Boden. Jefferson greift in seinen Hosenbund, zieht die Waffe und wieder trifft Chloe eine Kugel.

Ich hebe die Hand. Ich sehe beide erneut stürzen.   
„Das Stativ!“ brülle ich.

Chloe nimmt es und zieht es Jefferson über den Kopf. Ein Schuss löst sich geht aber in die Wand. Er bleibt reglos liegen.

Mir ist schwindelig und die Welt verschwimmt. Chloe kommt zu mir und fängt an meine Arme und Beine zu befreien. Sie hilft mir auf und hält mich im Arm. Ich schaue müde an ihr vorbei.

„Sie gehört mir!“ ruft Jefferson und ein neuer Schuss ertönt.

Chloes Körper zuckt. Ich hebe die Hand. Doch der Schmerz setzt quasi sofort ein.

„Sie gehört mir!“ ruft Jefferson und gleichzeitig drehe ich mich intuitiv aus ihrer Umarmung.

Ich höre den Schuss und dann noch einen. Eine mir unbekannte Kraft wirft mich nach hinten. Plötzlich schaue ich an die Decke. Chloes Gesicht schiebt sich in mein Blickfeld, ihre Augen voller Tränen.   
„Chloe, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, bitte vergib mir!“ ich spüre wie meine Stimme bei jedem Wort leiser wird, das Atmen tut so verdammt weh und mir wird so kalt.   
Ich will nur noch schlafen.

  
27.01.2014 Chloe POV 15 Minuten früher

Ist das alles gruselig hier. Ich überlege ob ich auf David warten soll den ich auf dem Weg hierher informiert habe oder schon rein gehe. Doch da höre ich Stimmen, eine davon klingt wie Max.

Vor mir ist eine Treppe die ich herunter schleiche.   
„Natürlich meine liebe Maxine!“ höre ich einen Mann sagen und dann ertönt Musik.

Ich betrete einen Raum und sehe Bewegung hinter einem Plastikvorhang. Ich schiebe mich so leise wie möglich durch. Meine geübten Augen sehen sich schnell um. Max sitzt auf einem Stuhl gefesselt. Ein Mann steht vor einem Regal. Ich schleiche auf ihn zu, er summt zu der Musik.

„Mark!“ruft Max plötzlich und er dreht sich zu ihr. „Kann ich bitte etwas zu trinken haben?“ fragt sie weiter.

Er lacht und beugt sich nach einer Flasche. Ich stehe nun quasi hinter ihm und bin bereit ihn zu packen.

„Pass auf Messer!“ ruft Max und im selben Augenblick erkenne ich es, drehe ihn weg davon und wir landen auf dem Boden.

Er greift in seinen Hosenbund.   
„Das Stativ!“brüllt Max.

Es liegt zwischen uns und ich greife es, ziehe es ihm über den Schädel.Ein Schuss löst sich und dringt in die Decke ein.

Ich höre Schritte auf den Treppe gehe aber unbeirrt zu Max. Zitternd löse ich ihre Fesseln, Blut fließt in Strömen aus ihrer Nase. Ich kann nichts sagen, halte sie einfach an mich gedrückt. Ein Ruck geht durch ihren Körper und dann passiert alles gleichzeitig.   
„Sie gehört mir!“ brüllt der Mann, Max dreht sich aus meiner Umarmung, ein Schuss ertönt und Max wird gegen mich geworfen und ein weiterer Schuss ertönt. Ich sehe mich um und sehe David entsetzt an, warte auf die Schmerzen doch sie kommen nicht. Max sackt zu Boden und ich sehe sie an. Die weiße Motte auf ihrem Shirt verfärbt sich rot.

„Chloe, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, bitte vergib mir!“ flüstert sie und wird dabei immer leiser.

Ich lege sie hin.   
„Max, du musst bei mir bleiben, hörst du? Der Brief kam nie an. Es tut mir leid, bitte verlass mich nicht. Max komm schon, bleib bei mir!“ flehe ich.   
Ich drücke meine Hand auf die Wunde in ihrer Brust. Ich sehe mir die Höhe an, hätte sie sich nicht gedreht hätte mich die Kugel mitten ins Herz getroffen.

Max atmet nur noch leise, rasselnd. Das Blut wirft Blasen. Verdammt, das Arschloch hat die Lunge getroffen. Ich drehe sie auf die verletzte Seite, drücke die Wunde so gut es geht zu. Ich höre leise Sirenen.

Ich rede weiter auf Max ein bis mich eine Hand von ihr wegziehen will. Ich will um mich schlagen werde jedoch festgehalten. David hält meine Hand und zwei Sanitäter kümmern sich um Max und machen sie fertig zum Transport.   
„Max, bitte du musst durchhalten. Ich liebe dich, hörst du?“ rufe ich ihr hinterher.   
David drückt mich an sich und ich breche zusammen. Klammere mich an ihn und weine.

„Die Polizei ist hier. Wir müssen hier raus!“ sagt David ungewohnt sanft.   
„Nein, ich will sehen was hier unten vor sich gegangen ist.“ beharre ich.   
Offizer Barry betritt den Raum und sieht sich um. Er bleibt vor der Leiche von dem Kerl stehen.   
„Price, Madsen! Was ist hier los?“ David und ich berichten alles was wir wissen. Barry schaut uns lange an.

„Bitte, ich will wissen was hier passiert ist!“ flehe ich ihn an.   
Er seufzt.  
„Wehe ihr fasst etwas an.“ knurrt er leise und ich nicke.

Wir finden einen Schrank mit roten Ordnern. Mir wird schlecht als ich die vielen Namen lese. Ich sehe einen von Kate, Rachel, Victoria und Max und vielen anderen Mädchen die ich nicht kenne. Wir blättern gemeinsam durch die Ordner. Der von Victoria ist noch leer doch in allen anderen sind Fotos. Ich sehe eines von Rachel in einem Loch. Ich erkenne den Hintergrund.   
„Das ist der Schrottplatz!“ sage ich und stürme los. 


	7. I refuse

Max POV

Alles ist dunkel und kalt und einsam. Ich höre immer wieder vertraute Stimmen, kann aber nicht ausmachen was sie sagen oder zu wem sie gehören. Ich spüre nichts. Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben doch es gelingt mir nicht.   
„Max!“ ruft mich eine Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um. Vor mir steht eine junge Frau. Ich kenne sie von den Bildern.   
„Rachel? Rachel Amber?“

„Die einzig wahre! Ich wollte dir danken Max!“ sagt sie sanft und kommt auf mich zu.

Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Wange.   
„Wofür?“ frage ich verwirrt.

Die Wärme ihrer Hand tut mir gut.

„Wegen dir haben sie mich gefunden und weil du Chloe gerettet hast.“

Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. Sie zieht mich überraschend in eine feste Umarmung.   
„Chloe? Oh ja, der Schuss. Hat sie überlebt? Wo ist sie? Wo bin ich? Warum bist du hier? Ich versteh das alles nicht.“

„Das musst du auch nicht! Ruh dich einfach noch etwas aus und wenn du soweit bist kehrst du zurück, ja? Versprich mir, dass du zurück gehst, egal wie sehr es weh tut. Sie braucht dich, sie liebt dich!“ seufzt es nah an meinem Ohr.

„Chloe?“ frage ich und spüre das Nicken.   
Ich bleibe einfach in Rachels Armen und spüre wie mich die Müdigkeit erneut übermannt.

18.02.2014 Chloe POV

„ **I don't wanna die alone, I don't wanna live forsaken, I refuse to let this go, Because my soul is breaking, I don't wanna let you know, That my heart is just so jaded, I refuse to let it show, I refuse to let it go“** plärrt es aus meinem Autoradio und ich singe laut mit und spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen doch ich kämpfe dagegen an, wie immer.

Ich parke vor dem Diner und atme tief ein und aus.   
„Hey Leute!“ begrüße ich die Anwesenden und setze mich.   
„Hey Liebling, seit wann bist du in Arcadia?“ begrüßt mich Mom. „Ryan, Vanessa, möchtet ihr noch etwas?“ fragt sie die Caulfields.

„Einen Kaffee bitte Joyce und was immer unsere Heldin hier möchte!“ sagt Ryan und schaut mich an.   
„Ich bin gerade angekommen. Wir haben drüber gesprochen, ich bin keine....“

„Blödsinn!“ unterbricht mich Maxs Mom „ohne dich wäre unser kleines Mädchen tot! Du hast sie da raus geholt, du hast sie gerettet und das werden wir nie wieder gut machen können, hörst du Chloe?“ fragt sie mich und greift nach meiner Hand.   
„Wie geht es ihr? Gibt es etwas Neues? Es tut mir leid, dass ich weg musste. Ich bin nun erst einmal bis Mai frei gestellt.“

„Weiterhin unverändert. Sie liegt noch immer im Koma. Wir wollen nach der Beerdigung hin.“ sagt Ryan.   
„Oh ihr kommt auch?“ frage ich ungläubig.

Vanessa nickt traurig.

„Maxine hat alles in Bewegung gesetzt um sie zu finden, da dachten wir, es ist das richtige sie auf ihrem letzten Weg zu begleiten.“ antwortet Vanessa.   
Ich nicke.

Eine leichte Schneedecke liegt auf dem Friedhof, ich sehe in viele bekannte Gesichter die hier sind um Rachel die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Selbst Victoria ist hier und Frank. Ich bin an der Reihe um mich bei Rachel zu verabschieden.

„Hey Rach! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich damals nicht nach dir gesucht habe. Das ich abgehauen bin und gedacht habe, dass du mich einfach verlassen hast. Ich war so verletzt und so dumm und, ich werde mir das nie verzeihen können. Was du durchmachen musstet muss furchtbar gewesen sein und ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages vergeben kannst. Ich danke dir, dass du mich und meinen undankbaren Arsch vor mir selber gerettet hast. Egal was noch kommt, du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Du warst mein Engel und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Und ich hoffe, dass wo auch immer du bist, dass du stolz auf dich bist, dass du aus diesem unwürdigen Punkarsch jemanden gemacht hast, der nun voller Stolz in den Spiegel sehen kann. Ich werde dich immer lieben!“ ich nehme zitternd meine Hundemarken vom Hals und lege sie zu Rachel ins Grab.

„Hey Chloe!“ höre ich eine vertraute Stimme und schon spüre ich zwei Arme um mich geschlungen.   
„Hey Kate! Wie geht es dir?“ frage ich.

Ihre braunen Augen treffen meine und sie schenkt mir ein atemberaubendes Lächeln. Ich kann total verstehen, warum Max mit ihr befreundet ist. In der Woche zwischen dem Auffinden des Dark Rooms und meiner Rückkehr zur Militärbasis haben Kate und ich uns jeden Tag getroffen und geredet.   
„Mir geht es gut. Und wie geht es dir?“ sie sieht mich besorgt an.   
„Gut, gut!“ ein skeptischer Blick trifft mich als ob sie direkt in meine Seele sehen würde und meine Lüge erkennt. „Hey, vielleicht darf ich dich danach auf einen Tee einladen? Dann kannst du mich mal updaten?“ ich scharre mit der Stiefelspitze etwas Schnee zur Seite.

Kates Gesicht erleuchtet sich.

„Sehr gerne!“

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns nachher.“

Kate geht weiter um mit den Caulfields zu reden.

„Hallo Price!“ Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe zu Victoria. „Also das mit der Army war dein Ernst, ich muss gestehen, ich bin überrascht und beeindruckt.“

„Hey Victoria!“ antworte ich nur.   
„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass ich eine Bitch zu euch war, zu dir und Rachel. Es tut mir leid. Das alles tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage ist, ich habe es nicht gewusst.“ schluchzt sie plötzlich los.   
Ich kann nicht anders, ich lege einen Arm um sie und drücke sie an mich und zu meiner Überraschung lässt sie es zu.   
„Sie hat das nicht verdient. Das hat niemand verdient. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich ihn nicht aufgehalten habe. Ich weiß, was sie dir bedeutet hat, es tut mir so leid!“

„Shhhhh ist okay Victoria! Es ist nicht deine Schuld!“ versuche ich die aufgelöste Blonde in meinen Armen zu beruhigen.   
„Warum bist du so nett zu mir, du müsstest mich hassen!“

„Ich denke du hast aus allem gelernt.“ ich sehe unweigerlich zu Kate.   
Ich weiß, dass dieses schreckliche Video von ihr gedreht und online gestellt wurde.   
„Ich habe das nicht verdient, dass ihr mir alle vergebt. Ich hätte da unten sterben sollen. Er hatte auch einen Ordner für mich. Die anderen haben das nicht verdient.“ sanft schiebe ich sie von mir weg damit sie mich ansehen kann.

„Vic, auch du hast das nicht verdient! Das was dieses Monster getan hat hat niemand verdient. Hörst du? Rede dir das nicht ein! Ja du warst eine absolute Oberbitch, ja du hast furchtbare Sachen getan, aber DAS hat niemand verdient!“ sie nickt nur und umarmt mich dann noch einmal.

Ich sehe wie Frank mit Abstand zur restlichen Trauergemeinde steht. Ich gehe zu ihm hin.   
„Hey Frank, ich habe gehört, dass du Max geholfen hast die Wahrheit heraus zu finden. Ich schätze, ich muss mich dafür bedanken man.“ sage ich unsicher.   
„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe dem Wichser die Drogen verkauft. Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Weißt du, ich habe sie geliebt.“ bei seinen Worten spüre ich einen Schauer meinen Rücken herab kriechen. „Was?“ presse ich hervor.   
„Shit, sie hat es dir nie gesagt?“ fragt er unsicher.   
Ich schüttel nur den Kopf und wir schauen beide auf das Grab. Ich versuche alles in meinem Kopf zu sortieren. Ich spüre Wut,Trauer und Verrat.

„ _Sie hat nie gesagt, dass ihr was exklusives habt und das wusstest du auch!“_ ermahnt mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich atme schwer aus.   
„Du solltest dich von ihr verabschieden Frank und du solltest dir keine Schuld geben. Jefferson und Nathan haben sie umgebracht.“ sage ich kühl.

Er macht eine Schritt auf das Grab zu, dreht sich aber noch einmal um.  
„Price, sie hat auch dich geliebt. Sie konnte sich nur nicht entscheiden. Ich denke so war sie eben. Wollte immer das ganze Leben genießen und keine Kompromisse eingehen. Es tut mir leid, dass du sie verloren hast. Ich hoffe, dass Max durch kommt, sie scheint ein tolles Mädchen zu sein.“ er schaut mir kurz in die Augen und nickt.   
„Yeah!“ murmel ich leise und sehe wie Frank zu Rachels Grab geht.

Er nimmt seine Kette mit dem Messer ab und legt es zu Rachel in das Grab sowie einen Tennisball.

Ich spüre wie sich eine Träne ihren Weg an meiner Wange entlang bahnt und wische sie schnell weg.

„Also, wie geht es dir?“ ich nippe an meinem Kaffee.  
„Sehr viel besser. Ich bekomme jetzt eine Therapie und meine Mutter hat sich bei mir entschuldigt nachdem die ganze Wahrheit heraus gekommen ist. Blackwell hat nun ein Anti Mobbing Programm gestartet und du wirst nie erraten, wer es ins Leben gerufen hat.“ ich schaue sie fragend an. „Victoria! Auch sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und hilft mir wo sie nur kann.“

„Das ist Wahnsinn und freut mich für dich Kate! Was ist mit David?“

„Er hat gekündigt und sich vorher bei mir entschuldigt. Ich glaube, ihm geht es furchtbar schlecht mit allem was passiert ist. Ich habe gehört, dass er nun in einer Selbsthilfegruppe für Veteranen ist, aber da kann dir Joyce bestimmt mehr zu sagen. Aber egal was passiert ist, er ist ein Held, genauso wie du!“ ihre braunen Augen sehen mich sanft an.

Ich spüre wie meine innere Mauer zu bröckeln anfängt und schüttel heftig den Kopf. Tränen wollen hoch steigen doch ich bekämpfe sie.   
„Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Max sich niemals in solche Gefahr begeben. Diese Kugel, die war für mich bestimmt. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum sie es getan hat, aber sie hätte niemals getroffen werden dürfen.“ eine warme Hand legt sich auf meine zitternde.   
„Chloe! Tu das nicht! Du hast sie gefunden, du hast sie da raus geholt. Ohne dich wäre sie tot, hörst du! Es ist egal was sie da hingebracht hat, du hast sie raus geholt. Und ich kenne Max, sie würde nicht wollen, dass du dich für irgendwas verantwortlich machst.“ ich nicke und stelle mir mal wieder die Frage, ob zwischen Kate und Max mehr war als nur Freundschaft.   
Vielleicht habe ich den Brief zu spät bekommen und sie hat jemand anderen gefunden, jemand besseren.

„Sean Prescott war auch in allem involviert. Er ist nun im Gefängnis, das FBI hat sich dem Fall angenommen und wie sich heraus gestellt hat, war Jefferson zuvor schon in vielen anderen Staaten tätig.“ Kates Gesicht verdunkelt sich.   
„Es ist vorbei, er wird nie wieder jemandem weh tun, er ist tot, okay? Du musst keine Angst mehr haben!“ sage ich leise und lege meine Hand über ihre.

„Ich weiß!“ nickt sie nur. „Nathan...es war kein Selbstmord. Jefferson hat ihn ermordet und alles so initiiert, dass es wie Suizid aussieht. Der Abschiedsbrief war echt, aber er bezog sich nie auf mich sondern auf Rachel. Jefferson hat ihn benutzt. Sie haben Briefe und Nachrichten gefunden. Nathan war krank und hätte Hilfe gebraucht, stattdessen hat er dieses Monster bekommen und wurde selber zu einem.“ eine Träne läuft Kates Gesicht herab.   
„Ich denke, er hat nun Frieden. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt ihm das zu verzeihen, was er Rachel und dir und all den anderen angetan hat.“ sage ich bitter und wische Kate vorsichtig die Träne weg.   
Sie schaut mich an, schluckt schwer und nickt.

„Ich gehe jetzt zu Max. Seit ich zu der Nachbesprechung von dem Einsatz musste war ich nicht bei ihr.“ sage ich mit einem schlechten Gewissen.

„Grüß sie von mir, ich sehe morgen wieder nach ihr!“ sagt Kate und steht mit mir auf.   
Wir umarmen uns lange.

Ich setze mich auf eine Stuhl und nehme die kalte, bleiche Hand in meine.

„Hey Super Max! Ich weiß, es ist zwei Wochen her seit meinem letzten Besuch und es tut mir leid. Aber ich musste zu dieser Besprechung von dem Erkundungseinsatz. Aber ich habe mit dem Militär gesprochen, außer für ein paar kurze Übungs- und Trainingstage bin ich erst mal eine Weile frei gestellt. Ich bin jetzt in mein Apartment in Portland eingezogen. Es ist hella cool und ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn du es dir angucken kommst. Ich war gerade bei Rachels Beerdigung....“ ich schweige kurz und höre auf das Piepen ihres Herzmonitors.

„Es tut mir alles so leid Max! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann. In den Tagen nach meiner Rückkehr war ich so kalt und so hart zu dir. Ich dachte, du hast mich damals einfach im Stich gelassen und ich wäre dir egal gewesen. Das hat mich so verletzt und ich war zu stolz um auf dich zu zukommen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich nicht einfach im Stich lässt so wie ich es jetzt bei dir getan habe.“ ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihrem Bett ab und kann die Tränen, die seit Wochen in mir schlummern, nicht länger zurück halten.   
„Es tut mir so leid! Wieso hast du diese verdammte Kugel abgefangen? Ich habe dich da rein gebracht. Alle sagen mir, dass ich ein Held bin, aber die wahre Heldin bist du Max! Wegen dir haben sie Rachel gefunden, wegen dir lebt Kate und kriegt nun die Hilfe die sie verdient hat, wegen dir haben wir Jeffershit aufhalten können. Das alles nur wegen dir und trotzdem liegst du jetzt hier. Bitte komm zurück Max, ich brauche dich! Ich liebe dich!“ meine Stimme versagt und ich kann nur noch weinen.

Plötzlich zuckt etwas an meiner Hand und ich sehe erschrocken auf. Die Augen von Max flackern und sie drückt sanft meine Hand.   
„MAX?“ rufe ich aufgeregt und springe auf.

Müde, blaue Augen sehen mich halb geöffnet an. Ich will zur Tür doch ihre Hand hält meine umklammert.   
„Ich gehe nur schnell jemanden holen, ich bin gleich wieder da!“ sage ich und befreie meine Hand sanft von ihrer.   
Ich stürme zur Tür und reiße sie auf.   
„Wir brauchen einen Arzt, sie wacht auf!“ brülle ich in den Flur und stürme zurück zu Max.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl und nehme ihre Hand in meine. Ich bilde mir ein, dass sie wärmer ist als zuvor. Verwirrt sieht sie sich um und ihre Augen landen immer wieder auf meinen. Mit meiner freien Hand streiche ich ihr eine ihrer viel zu langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie versucht zu sprechen, doch wegen der Atemmaske gelingt es ihr nicht.

„Ganz ruhig Maxi, gleich wirst du von dem Ding befreit.“ sage ich zuversichtlich und lächel sie an.   
Ein Arzt und eine Schwester kommen herein.  
„Chloe, würdest du bitte draußen warten?“ sagt die Schwester doch Max hält meine Hand fester und schüttelt sanft den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, dass das nicht möglich ist!“ sage ich breit grinsend.


	8. When the seasons change

19.02.2014 Max POV

Ein Klopfen ertönt und dann öffnet sich die Tür. Eine Frau kommt herein, sie hat lange schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hat und tiefgrüne Augen. Sie ist sehr sportlich. Ich schaue sie müde und verwirrt an.  
„Hallo Maxine, ich bin Lea und deine persönliche Fitnesstrainerin!“ sagt sie fröhlich und bleibt vor meinem Bett stehen. „Schön dich endlich mal wach kennen zu lernen.“   
„Hallo! Aber es heißt Max, niemals Maxine.“ nuschle ich leise und versuche sie anzugrinsen.   
Ich probiere mich aufrecht hinzusetzen scheitere dabei jedoch kolossal. Meine Brust tut weh und meine Arme können meinen Gewicht nicht tragen.

„Woah, ganz langsam Max!“ sagt sie und drückt mich sanft zurück ins Bett. „So weit sind wir noch nicht!“

„Okay!“ sage ich und lasse mich wieder sinken.

„Pass auf, ich habe deine Akte gelesen. Wir fangen ganz sachte an, okay? Erst mal nur passive Übungen, das heißt, ich werde deine Muskeln durch Massage und Dehnübungen langsam wieder daran erinnern, was ihre Aufgaben sind, okay? Das habe ich auch schon in den letzten Tagen deines Komas gemacht“ ich nicke leicht und fühle Röte in mein Gesicht kriechen. „Wenn du soweit bist, dann fangen wir langsam mit aktiven Übungen an, stehen, Sachen heben und so weiter. Und wenn das funktioniert, dann gehen wir ans laufen.“ sagt sie hoch motiviert.   
„Und das schaffen wir alles in einer Woche?“ frage ich ungläubig und sie sieht mich verwirrt an. „Der Doc meinte gestern, dass die Versicherung nur intensive Physio für eine Woche übernimmt.“ ich schaue verlegen an die Decke.   
„Oh achso, ja nein, ich bin eine Privattrainerin und schon voll bezahlt, mach dir keine Sorgen. Auch wenn du hier raus kommst machen wir gemeinsam weiter bis du wieder völlig fit bist.“

„Aber...aber d...das k....kö....können s....sich m...m...meine Eltern d....doch....n....ni....nicht l....leisten!“ spüre ich Angst in mir hoch kommen bei dem Gedanken, in was für Schulden sich meine Familie meinetwegen stürzt.   
„Hey, atme Max, ganz ruhig!“ sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm. „Das hat jemand anders übernommen, aber es liegt nicht an mir dir das zu erzählen, okay? Wollen wir anfangen?“ ich schniefe noch einmal und nicke dann. „Pass auf, ich äh“ nun wirkt Lea nervös „weiß nicht genau, was du durchgemacht hast und so aber wenn dir irgendeine Berührung unangenehm ist, dann sag bitte sofort Bescheid, oder wenn etwas weh tut, versprichst du mir das?“ fragt sie und ihre intensiven Augen nehmen meinen Blick ein.   
„Versprochen!“ sage ich.

Sie zieht die Decke weg. Ich bin froh, dass ich Shorts tragen darf und nicht mehr diesen blöden Kittel.   
„Okay, ich fange mit den Oberschenkeln an, ja? Dann arbeiten wir uns runter zu den Waden und dann werde ich die Beine dehnen, ist das okay?“ fragt sie und fixiert mich dabei mit den Augen.   
Ich muss mich räuspern und schlucke schwer.

„Ähm ja, ich schätze schon.“ erwidere ich schüchtern.

„Okay!“ grinst mich nun Lea an und fängt an meine Oberschenkel zu massieren.

Ich starre dabei an die Decke, es ist ein seltsames Gefühl so intensiv von einem fremden Menschen angefasst zu werden.   
Doch schon bald verwickelt sie mich in ein Gespräch und das bricht das Eis. Wir unterhalten uns über Musik und Fotografie. Sie ist am Ende der Waden angekommen und legt ihre Hände an meine Fußgelenke da erstarre ich.   
„NEIN NICHT!“ ich spüre Panik und Angst in mir hoch kriechen. Sofort habe ich das Gefühl von Klebeband an mir.

Lea nimmt sofort sichtbar die Hände von mir weg.   
„Alles gut, ruhig atmen Max. Ganz ruhig ein.....und aus......ein.....und aus.....“ sagt sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Ich folge ihren Anweisungen und spüre Tränen.   
„Tu......tut m....mir l....leid!“ stottere ich schluchzend.

Noch immer bin ich etwas nervös und panisch aber vor allem schäme ich mich. Ich weiß doch, dass sie mir nichts tun will.

„Kein Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Es ist alles okay!“ sagt sie und schenkt mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Bis dahin war aber alles in Ordnung so für dich?“

„Ja, etwas ungewohnt, aber ja.“ antworte ich ihr ehrlich.

„Gut, dann mache ich weiter? Die Knöchel lasse ich in Ruhe, versprochen.“ ich nicke und sie fasst in mein Kniegelenk und fängt langsam an das Bein zu dehnen und zu strecken.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, nun geht es mit den Armen weiter. Da habe ich schon festgestellt, dass mehr Muskeln zum Arbeiten erhalten geblieben sind, da kannst du mir jetzt also etwas helfen, ja?“ fragt sie sanft und legt die Decke wieder über meinen Unterkörper.   
„Ja gerne.“ murmle ich. „Nicht die Handgelenke!“ schiebe ich schnell hinterher.   
Sie nickt.   
„Okay, gib mir deine Hand!“ sagt sie und mit viel Mühe reiche ich sie ihr.   
„Sehr gut Max!“ sie lässt meine Hand auf ihrer ausgestreckten Ruhen. „Und nun den Arm halten, wenn es zu schwer wird leg deine Hand ruhig wieder ab.“ und damit lässt sie ihre Hand etwas sinken.

Als wir damit fertig sind dehnt sie auch die Arme und Finger.

Es klopft und plötzlich steht Chloe im Raum.   
„Oh ich....hallo Lea...ich wollte nicht stören, ich warte draußen.“ stammelt sie und ist schon fast verschwunden.   
„Alles gut Chloe, komm rein, wir sind eh fast fertig.“ Lea dreht sich wieder zu mir um und zwinkert mich an.

„Ihr zwei kennt euch?“ frage ich neugierig.   
„Ja, es war in der ersten Woche nach deiner Einlieferung quasi unmöglich in dein Zimmer zu kommen ohne das Chloe hier war.“ grinst sie und ich spüre wieder die Röte in mein Gesicht kriechen.

„Oh!“

Chloe durchquert den Raum, setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtet uns leise. Dabei schaut sie immer wieder zu Lea.

„ _ **Sie scheint Chloe zu gefallen**_ _“_ höre ich eine bekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf und spüre einen Stich Eifersucht in mir, wieder klopft es.

„Na Max, wie es aussieht wird es in Zukunft schwieriger Zeit mit dir alleine zu finden.“ lacht Lea und zwinkert mich wieder an.

Kate und Victoria betreten das Zimmer.   
„Victoria?“ frage ich ungläubig.   
„Hallo Miss Chase! Kate!“ antwortet Lea und ich spüre wie die Stimmung sich etwas verändert. „Also Max, wir sind für heute fertig, dass hast du sehr gut gemacht. Bis morgen!“ und damit verschwindet sie aus meinem Zimmer.

Kate kommt neben meinem Bett zum stehen. Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.   
„Hey Max, wie geht es dir? Es tut so gut dich endlich wieder wach zu sehen.“ ihre braunen Augen schimmern nass als ob sie kurz davor ist zu weinen.   
„Ich bin müde und schlapp, aber froh hier zu sein!“ sage ich und muss mit aller Gewalt die Bilder aus meinem Kopf vertreiben.

Ich sehe neugierig zu der Blackwell Queen die unsicher in der Tür stehen geblieben ist.   
„Victoria du darfst ruhig herkommen, ich beiße nicht!“ sage ich unsicher.

Ehe ich es mich versehe ist Blackwells Königin bei mir und umarmt mich.   
„Uffff“ vor Überraschung verliere ich alle Luft auf einmal und spüre Schmerzen.   
„Hey Chase pass auf!“ knurrt nun Chloe die uns wie ein Wachhund beäugt.   
Sofort springt Victoria auf.   
„Oh Gott, es tut mir leid, habe ich dir weh getan?“ und sie fängt an zu weinen.   
„Nein, so schlimm war es nicht, ich war nur überrascht!“ antworte ich erschrocken über ihre Reaktion.  
„Es tut mir alles so leid Max, ich....weiß nicht wie ich dir jemals danken soll, du hast mich gerettet, er wollte mich auch holen, er hatte schon einen Ordner für mich und......“

Ihre Worte verschwimmen und ich höre es wieder.   
Ich atme die Luft des Darkroom ein, höre das Klicken der Kamera. Sehe den Schrank mit den Ordnern. Die Namen.   
*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„Ausgezeichnet Max, genau dieser Blick, ja perfekt.“ schnarrt Jefferson.

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

Ich versuche mich zu befreien doch ich schaffe es nicht. Alles was ich noch kann ist schreien, aber das Klicken hört einfach nicht auf.

„Max? MAX? Max komm zurück zu uns!“ schreit mich eine Stimme an.

Ich schließe die Augen. Ich kann das nicht mehr, ich will das nicht mehr, es soll aufhören.   
Ich werde geschüttelt, Schmerzen überrollen mich.

Ein Stich in meinen Nacken und die Welt wird ruhig und schwarz.

Ich liege auf etwas weichem. Und ich höre leise Stimmen, sie kommen mir vertraut vor. Sie klingen nach Sicherheit. Und ich höre Schluchzen. Mein Kopf fühlt sich nach Watte an.

„Max?“ höre ich eine Stimme nah an meinem Ohr, sie ist warm und weich.

Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen. Zwei Ozeane blicken mir entgegen. Ich muss Lächeln.   
„Chloe?“ meine Stimme ist nur ein Wispern.   
„Hey, da bist du ja wieder!“ sagt sie und ich höre Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme.

„Was ist passiert?“ meine Zunge ist noch so schwer und ich will einfach nur noch schlafen.   
„Du hattest einen Flashback, wegen mir!“ schnieft eine weitere vertraute Stimme von weiter hinten.  
„Victoria?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Ja“ antwortet sie nur.

„Hmmm okay, es ist okay!“ murmle ich und dabei fallen mir immer wieder die Augen zu. „Ich schlafe noch ein bisschen, ja?“

„Mach das Max!“ höre ich nun Kate.  
Ich nicke und schlafe wieder ein.

19.02.2014 Chloe POV

„Lasst uns kurz vor die Tür gehen!“ ich versuche meine Wut herunter zu schlucken.   
Kate und Victoria folgen mir. Kaum ist die Tür geschlossen merke ich, wie mich meine Gefühle übermannen. Ich packe die Blonde an ihrem Kaschmirpullover und pinne sie gehen die Wand.   
„Was zur Hölle war das? Was hast du an ´erwähnt nichts aus dem Dark Room´ denn nicht verstanden?“ knurre ich sie leise aber umso bedrohlicher an.   
Victoria lässt den Kopf sinken, Tränen tropfen auf den Boden und ich spüre eine warme Hand in meinem Rücken.   
„Chloe, lass sie los! Sieh sie dir an!“ bittet mich Kate und ich gehorche.   
Ich stelle die zitternde Victoria ab und augenblicklich sackt sie auf dem Boden zusammen.   
„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir alles so leid, ich....“ sie hält ihre Beine umklammert und wippt hin und her.   
Kate hockt sich zu ihr und hält sie im Arm und tröstet sie. Bei dem Anblick überkommt mich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hey, ich, es tut mir leid!“ sage ich leise.

„Nein, du hast sie nur verteidigt!“ nimmt Vic meinen Ausraster in Schutz.

„Ich ähm, ich gehe wieder zu ihr rein. Kommt ihr Morgen wieder vorbei?“ frage ich unsicher.   
„Ja ich komme auf jeden Fall!“ Kate nickt mir kurz zu und lächelt mich aufmunternd an.   
Victoria ist inzwischen aufgestanden, die Augen rot und aufgequollen. Sie nickt mir nur zu und geht zusammen mit Kate.

Ich betrete leise das Zimmer und setze mich zu Max ans Bett. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und schaue ihr beim schlafen zu. Ihre Augen zucken immer wieder hin und her. Ich hoffe, dass sie nichts schlechtes träumt. Wobei dir Ärzte ihr extra Schlafmittel in die Medikamente mischen.   
„Die harte Arbeit fängt jetzt erst an Max. Aber ich werde an deiner Seite sein.“ flüstere ich leise und streiche ihr durch die Haare.

Ich sehe sie mir an und spüre wieder die Sorge in mir. Sie ist so blass und dünn. Ich lasse den Kopf auf ihr Bett sinken und denke nach.

Ich höre etwas das ich nicht zuordnen kann und schrecke hoch. Ich halte noch immer die Hand von Max. Ich blicke mich um und erschrecke.

„Heilige Scheiße Max hast du mich erschrocken!“ sage ich und höre ihr kichern.   
„Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht.“

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?“

„Weiß nicht, ne Stunde vielleicht!“

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“ frage ich verwirrt und sehe sie vorwurfsvoll an.   
Vor dem Fenster wird es langsam dunkel.   
„I...Ich e....es“ ich spüre wie nervös sie wird.   
„Hey, alles gut, ich bin nicht böse. Nur verwundert, okay?“ ich streiche leichte Kreise auf ihren Handrücken.   
Sie sieht mich an und nickt, nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.   
„Du hast so schön friedlich ausgesehen und da wollte ich dich nicht stören!“ murmelt sie nun gefasster.

Ein leises Klopfen ertönt und ich muss mich zusammenreißen nicht zu knurren. Eine Schwester betritt das Zimmer.   
„Oh Miss Price, sie sind immer noch hier? Ich fürchte ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen.“ sagt sie mit strengem Blick.   
Ich seufze und will aufstehen doch meine Hand wird festgehalten.   
„Bitte nicht!“ fleht Max und sieht die Krankenschwester mit großen, blauen Augen an.

„Miss Caulfield das...“ doch Max unterbricht sie.   
„Bitte!“ fleht sie nun, den Tränen nahe.   
„Okay, okay!“ sagt die Schwester. „Aber ich muss Sie nun waschen und den Verband wechseln. Zum Abendbrot in 15 Minuten kann sie wiedergekommen. Aber wehe, wenn ich das bereuen muss!“ sagt sie streng.

Ich höre Max erleichtert aufatmen und muss lächeln.   
„Bis gleich Max!“ sage ich und verlasse das Zimmer.

Ich verlasse das Krankenhaus und hole meine Zigaretten heraus. Ich nehme einen tiefen Zug und entspanne.

Ich hoffe, dass ich sie gleich kurz für mich alleine habe, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt muss ich mit ihr reden, bevor sie von der Polizei befragt wird. Ich schaue auf meine Uhr und trete die Zigarette aus. Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich zurück ins Krankenzimmer.

19.02.2014 Max POV

Es ist so erniedrigend und auch wenn die Schwester sehr respektvoll ist wüsche ich mir im Erdboden zu versinken. Ich schwöre mir selber, so hart wie es nur geht an mir zu arbeiten um mich wieder selber um mich kümmern zu können.

„So, das war´s schon Miss Caulfield. Die Wunde sieht auch schon wieder besser aus. Haben Sie Schmerzen, brauchen Sie noch etwas?“

„N....nein d....danke!“ ich schaue beschämt weg und sie verlässt das Zimmer.

Die Tür ist noch nicht richtig geschlossen da kommt Chloe wieder herein. In den Händen hat sie ein Tablett mit Essen und grinst mich breit an.

Von gestern Abend weiß ich, dass gleich eine Schwester kommen wird um mich zu füttern wie ein kleines, hilfloses Baby. Nachdem meine Arme und Beine wochenlang nur festgebunden waren und ich dann im Koma lag bin ich praktisch momentan völlig nutzlos.

Der Gedanke setzt eine unbekannte Wut in mir frei und ich presse hart die Kiefer aufeinander und wende meinen Blick von Chloe ab. Ich hasse es, dass sie mich so sieht.

Ich höre wie das Tablett abgestellt wird und versuche die Tränen aufzuhalten.

„Hey Max, alles okay?“ höre ich die Punkerin besorgt neben mir.

Aus Angst etwas falsches zu sagen schüttel ich nur den Kopf. Neben meinem Bett wird der Stuhl etwas bewegt.

„Max, sieh mich an, bitte!“ sagt sie sanft.   
Mit aller Macht drehe ich meinen Kopf zu ihr, mein Blick ruht aber in meinem Schoß.

„Max, was auch immer es ist, du kannst mit mir reden, über alles, hörst du?“ sie nimmt vorsichtig meine Hand in ihre. „Ich bin für dich da, egal was passiert oder was in deinem Kopf los ist. Ich werde dich mit all meiner Macht beschützen und dich unterstützen. Ich werde dir immer zuhören!“

Ich sehe hoch und stelle überrascht fest, dass Tränen ihre Wange herab fließen. Mit aller Kraft hebe ich meinen freien Arm hoch und lege meine Hand auf ihre Wange, streiche eine Träne weg.   
„Okay!“ flüstere ich mit belegter Stimme.

Bei dem Anblick meiner weinenden Freundin ist all meine Wut verschwunden. Ich schaue Chloe in die Augen und sie wirkt nervös.  
„Was willst du sagen?“ frage ich mit einem leichten Grinsen, noch immer ist sie wie ein offenes Buch für mich.   
„Ich....fuck.....es ist viel zu früh dafür, aber ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit ich habe.“ sie wirkt gehetzt und unsicher und ich bekomme Angst.   
Ich sehe sie nur fragend an, in meinem Kopf 1000 Gedanken was sie meinen könnte.   
„Hör zu, ich dürfte dir das gar nicht sagen, aber vermutlich sehr bald wird die Polizei hierher kommen für eine Befragung. Ich habe bei meiner etwas gelogen. Ich....ich will gleich, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht von dir erwarte es auch zu tun.“ ich nicke „ich wurde gefragt wie ich dich gefunden habe. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich in deinem Schreibtisch einen Brief gefunden habe in denen du deine Ermittlungen dokumentiert hast und das ich diesen dann vernichtet habe, weil ich ihn erst für einen Scherz gehalten habe.“ sie sieht zur Seite.

Ich will gerade nachhaken da klopft es auch schon. Zwei Männer in Anzügen stehen in der Tür.   
„Miss Caulfield, schön, dass Sie endlich wach sind. Ich bin Agent Mason und das ist Agent Baker, wir sind vom FBI und zuständig in ihrem Fall. Haben sie ein paar Momente für uns?“

„I.....ich d....denke schon!“ ich spüre panisch die Angst in mir hoch kommen.   
Chloe drückt sanft meine Hand.

„Miss Price, wir müssten Sie bitten kurz das Zimmer zu verlassen.“ sagt Agent Baker, der größere der beiden, freundlich aber bestimmend.   
Chloe steht auf ohne meine Hand loszulassen.   
„Sir, bei allem nötigen Respekt, Max ist erst vor kurzem aufgewacht, heute Vormittag hatte sie einen Flashback und es ist sonst niemand zu ihrer Unterstützung hier. Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit darin sie alleine zu lassen, außer wenn Max es selber wünscht.“ sie hat sich während des Sprechens gerade hingestellt und strahlt eine ungewohnte Autorität und gleichzeitig Ruhe aus.

Beide Agenten tauschen einen kurzen Blick aus und Mason seufzt.   
„Okay Miss Price. Sie dürfen bleiben, aber ein Wort von Ihnen, oder nur ein Räuspern oder Husten und Sie können heute Nacht im Gefängnis schlafen wegen Behinderung unserer Arbeit, verstanden?“

„Jawohl Sir!“ sagt Chloe förmlich doch ich höre ihre Wut in den Worten, was mich unruhig macht.

Sie setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl und drückt abermals beruhigend meine Hand.   
„V....v.....vielen D....dank!“ stottere ich drauf los.

„Kein Problem! Also zuerst einmal wollen wir Sie etwas beruhigen. Über die eigentlichen Ereignisse müssen Sie uns nicht berichten, da wisse wir alles was wir brauchen.“ sagt Mason mit einer ruhigem Stimme.   
Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an.

„Es gab ein internes Überwachungssystem, so konnte Jefferson auch herausfinden, dass Sie in die Hütte eingedrungen sind. Anscheinend haben Sie einen stummen Alarm ausgelöst.“ ergänzt Baker und beide Männer sehen in mein Gesicht.   
  


Ich stehe vor der Hütte und suche nach einem Eingang. Ich finde ihn an der Seite und schiebe mich durch lose Bretter. Ich sehe mich im Licht meiner Taschenlampe um. Ich sehe eine Tür auf dem Boden, sie ist mit einem Schloss versiegelt. Doch im Gegensatz zu allem anderen hier ist das Schloss neu. Ich beuge mich runter und betrachte es genau. Ich schaue mich um ob ich irgendwas finde um das Schloss aufzuknacken. Ich kann es später immer noch ungeschehen machen. Nach langem suchen finde ich eine Brechstange. Ich setze sie an und mit aller Kraft geht das Schloss kaputt. Ich öffne die Tür und finde eine Treppe. Ich laufe sie leise herab. Vor mir ist eine weitere Tür, sie ist massiv aus Metall. Ich sehe ein Tastenfeld, doch drei tasten sind deutlich abgenutzter.

Ich probiere verschiedene Kombinationen und betrete den Raum.   
Vor mir liegt ein unterirdischer Bunker. Es stehen ein paar Schränke voll mit Vorratsdosen herum. Dann fällt mir ein, dass die Prescotts in Kriegszeiten Millionen im Bunkergeschäft gemacht haben.

Ein Vorhang aus Plastik trennt den Raum von einem weiteren, ich gehe weiter und finde ein Hightech Fotostudio vor mir.

Teure Drucker, ein hochwertiger Pc und viel Equipment.

Ich stehe vor einem Schrank und strecke meine Hand aus, da höre ich Schritte....

„Miss Caulfield?“ dringt eine leise, weit entfernte Stimme an mein Ohr.

„John, hol einen Arzt!“ höre ich eine weitere Stimme.   
Ich spüre etwas warmes an meiner Hand.   
„Max, ich bin es, komm zurück!“ eine vertraute Stimme.   
_„Chloe!“_

„Hä?“ frage ich verwirrt und sehe mich um.   
3 Gesichter starren mich an. Ich schüttle den Kopf.   
„Entschuldigung!“ nuschle ich leise.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es zu früh ist!“ knurrt Chloe neben mir.   
„Miss Price, beruhigen Sie sich und hinsetzen, SOFORT!“ ertönt die Stimme des älteren Mannes kalt. „Miss Caulfield, sollen wir für heute Schluss machen?“ fragt er mich, deutlich sanfter.   
„Nein, ich nein....“ sage ich noch immer etwas in der Erinnerung gefangen.

Chloe grummelt neben mir und setzt sich wieder. Ich spüre wie ihre Hand leicht zittert in meiner.   
„Okay, wie ich schon sagte“ spricht Mason weiter „wir wollen wissen, was vorher passiert ist.“

Ich erzähle ihnen von Kates Selbstmordversuch, von meiner Begegnung mit Nathan und wie er Rachel erwähnte. Dann wie ich recherchierte, in Nathans Zimmer eingebrochen bin und dort Hinweise gefunden habe und ich dann schließlich mit Franks Hilfe den Ort lokalisiert habe, an dem ich Rachels letzten Aufenthaltsort vermutete.

Kurz herrscht Stille im Raum.

„Wann und wie haben Sie Miss Price informiert? War sie zu dem Zeitpunkt doch in einem Einsatz? Und wieso haben Sie nicht mit der Polizei gesprochen?“ fragt mich Baker scharf was mich sofort wieder nervöser macht.

„John, mach mal sachte!“ ermahnt Mason seinen Partner.   
Ich schlucke schwer.   
„I...Ich h....ha.....habe....“ Mason legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm.   
„Ganz ruhig Miss Caulfield, Sie stehen hier nicht unter Verdacht oder so was. Atmen Sie tief ein und aus, nehmen Sie sich Zeit, okay? Kein Grund Angst vor uns zu bekommen, wir sind auf Ihrer Seite, ja?“ er schenkt mir ein freundliches Lächeln.   
Ich nicke und atme. Drücke leicht Chloes Hand und sie drückt zurück. Ihre Wärme zu spüren tut mir gut. Ich lasse mir Zeit bis meine Angst weg ist.   
„Ich habe alles in einem Brief dokumentiert, für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht und habe ihn in meinem Zimmer im Schreibtisch gelegt. So haben Chloe und ich uns als Kinder Nachrichten zukommen lassen.“

„Und sie haben darauf vertraut, dass diese Nachricht gefunden wird?“ fragt mich nun wieder Baker.

Der jüngere Mann bereitet mir Unbehagen, auch wenn er nun freundlicher ist.

„Ja, also nein. Ich hatte vertraut, dass es nur meine Paranoia ist und ich Chloe alles selber erzählen kann nach ihrem Einsatz.“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen und Tränen fangen an zu fließen. „Ich weiß, dass es dumm war. Aber nachdem ich wusste, dass Nathan irgendwie in das alles verwickelt ist und nach seiner komischen Aussage, dass ich getötet werde wenn ich was sage wusste ich nicht wem ich sonst noch vertrauen konnte. Ich weiß, wie viel Einfluss seine Familie in Arcadia hat und das auch einige Polizisten von ihm bezahlt werden war immer ein offenes Geheimnis.“ schniefe ich weiter.

„Stand sonst noch etwas in ihrem Brief oder nur ihre Entdeckungen?“ führt nun Mason das Verhör weiter.

„Ich ich habe Chloe gebeten den Brief zu vernichten!“ ich schlucke schwer und schaue verschämt in meinen Schoß.   
„WARUM?“ fragt Baker nun deutlich aufgebracht.   
„JOHN!“ brummt ihn Mason an „reiß dich zusammen!“ beide Männer liefern sich ein kurzes Blickduell. „Warum haben Sie Miss Price darum gebeten?“ hakt Mason streng nach.

„W.....Wei......Weil i....ich m....m....mich s.....selber b....b.....b....belastet h.....habe!“ stottere ich nervös und kann erneute Tränen nicht verhindern.   
Der Gedanke, dass ich Chloe in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte macht mich wahnsinnig.   
„I.....ich w...w....wollte ihr k....keine Pr....Probleme b....b....bereiten!“

Mason schaut mich verwirrt an.   
„Was meinen Sie Miss Caulfield?“ fragt er verwirrt.   
„D....der Ein...Ein....Einbruch!“ ich spüre wie ich zu zittern anfange.   
„In die Hütte?“

Ich nicke weinend.

„Und Na....Na....Nathans Z...Zimmer!“

Wieder herrscht Schweigen im Raum.   
„Oh!“ macht Baker.   
„Ich denke, deswegen müssen Sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken machen Miss Caulfield.“ sagt Mason mit ruhiger Stimme.   
„N....n....nich?“ ich sehe auf und treffe auf seine fast grauen Augen.   
Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich denke das war alles, was wir brauchen!“ sagt nun Baker und reicht mir noch eine Karte.   
„Sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen, dann melden Sie sich ruhig bei uns. Alles Gute!“ und damit verschwinden beide wieder aus dem Zimmer.

19.02.2014 Chloe POV

Die Tür geht zu und meine Wut kocht hoch.   
„Was für hella Arschlöcher! Was bilden diese Idioten sich eigentlich ein!“ doch mein Geschimpfe wird von leisen Wimmern neben mir unterbrochen.   
Ich sehe auf Max die immer schneller atmet und heftig anfängt zu weinen.   
„Max? Hey hey, ganz ruhig, was ist los, sprich mit mir.“

„Es tut mir leid!“ schluchzt sie.   
Ich will sie in den Arm nehmen, sie trösten, weiß aber nicht wie. Also setze ich mich nur wieder auf den Stuhl nehme ihre Hand.   
„Max, du musst dich beruhigen, es gibt nichts was dir leid tun muss, hörst du mich Max?“

Doch sie scheint mich nicht wahrzunehmen. Immer wieder wiederholt sie ihre Entschuldigung und wird dabei immer unruhiger. Ihr Körper beginnt zu Zittern.   
„Fuck!“ höre ich mich selber sagen als ich Blut durch ihr weißes Shirt durchschimmern sehe.

Ich drücke den Notknopf und sofort stürmen mehrere Leute ins Zimmer und ich springe von meinem Stuhl weg um ihnen Platz zu machen.   
„Was ist passiert?“ faucht mich eine Schwester an.

„Diese Arschlöcher vom FBI haben sie verhört und dann fing sie plötzlich an sich zu entschuldigen und....ich konnte sie nicht beruhigen....und ….und dann fing das Blut an, sie hat so heftig geatmet und....“ meine eigene Panik steigt in mir auf.   
Ich sehe wie sich jemand mit einer Spritze Max nähert.   
„Warten Sie draußen!“ herrscht mich ein Arzt an und ich verlasse das Zimmer.

Ich rutsche an einer Wand zu Boden, versuche meinen eigenen Atem und meine Tränen zu kontrollieren. Ich höre Schritte den Flur entlang laufen und sie werden immer schneller. Zwei Arme schließen sich um mich.   
„Chloe, was ist passiert? Ist was mit Max?“ fragt mich Vanessa und ich höre ihre Angst.   
„Das FBI war da und dann hatte sie eine Panikattacke, ich konnte sie wieder nicht beschützen. Ich habe es ihr doch versprochen. Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir alles so leid. Wieso kann ich sie nicht beschützen?“ schluchze ich in die Arme von Maxs Mom.   
Ein weiteres Paar Arme umschließt mich.   
„Alles in Ordnung Kiddo!“ brummt Ryan nun in mein Ohr. „Atme Chloe, es wird alles gut. Du machst das wunderbar, hör auf dich für irgendetwas verantwortlich zu machen!“

„ _Sie sollten bei ihrer Tochter sein und nicht versuchen mich zu trösten!“_ kommentiert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Die Kugel hätte mich treffen sollen! Sie hätte sie nie abbekommen dürfen!“ schluchze ich weiter und spüre wie Vanessa sich kurz anspannt.   
Die Arme um mich herum lösen sich von mir und lassen eine beklemmende Kälte zurück. Doch sofort schließen sich zwei warme Hände um mein Gesicht!  
„Liebling, sieh mich an!“ mit leichtem Druck wird mein Kopf angehoben. „Egal was auch immer in deinem Kopf vorgeht, lass das! Hörst du? Du hast sie gerettet. Wegen dir lebt sie! Daran wird sich nichts ändern! Und niemand, wirklich NIEMAND macht dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe. Und erst recht du solltest das nicht tun. Verstehst du?“ Vanessa sieht mich so liebevoll an, dass meine Schuldgefühle etwas verblassen.   
Ich kann nur schwach nicken.   
„Na komm schon!“ sagt Ryan und greift unter meine Arme um mich wieder in den Stand zu heben.   
Da öffnet sich die Tür.   
„Mister und Miss Caulfield, Sie können jetzt rein, wir mussten Max sedieren um die Wunde neu zu versorgen und damit sie sich ausruhen kann. Miss Price, ich müsste Sie bitte für heute zu gehen?“ ich will mich gerade auf den Weg machen da hält mich Vanessa fest.   
„Hören Sie, Chloe ist ein Familienmitglied!“ sagt sie bestimmt.   
„Okay, ich verstehe, ich werde es an die Kollegen weiterleiten.“ Der Arzt nickt.

„Ich sollte euch alleine lassen!“ stammel ich nervös als der Arzt weg ist.   
„Hör zu Kleines, wenn du gehen möchtest steht es dir jederzeit frei. Aber du darfst immer und jederzeit herkommen. Ich meinte das ernst, du bist Familie, okay?“

„Ich...wow....danke!“ ich spüre wie mir Röte ins Gesicht kriecht. „Aber ich brauche auch ein paar Sachen. Ich komme gleich morgen früh wieder, versprochen.“

„Pass auf dich auf!“ murmelt Ryan als er mich wieder umarmt.   
„Versprochen!“


	9. Lift me up

24.02.2014 Max POV

Ich bin so schrecklich müde und meine Beine tun höllisch weh.   
„Ja gut Max, noch kurz! Prima! Ich zähle rückwärts 5.....4.....3......2......1....ok setz dich!“ Lea klatscht in die Hände. „Wow, du machst tolle Fortschritte!“ lobt sie mich überschwänglich.   
„Von wegen!“ murre ich frustriert zurück.

„Ach komm schon, wenn das so weiter geht können wir bald die ersten Schritte versuchen.“ sagt sie aufmunternd. „So nun die Arme.“ sie reicht mir ihre Hände.   
Ich halte ihrem Druck stand, mit dem linken Arm mehr als dem rechten. Die Schusswunde tut noch immer weh.

„Super, ich denke mit den Armen sind wir bald ganz fertig. Wie läuft es mit dem Greifen und Heben?“ fragt sie und ich nehme mir eigenständig ein Glas Wasser. „Hey super! Siehst du, ich sage doch du machst Fortschritte.“ grinst sie mich breit an.   
„Wenn du meinst!“ murmel ich während meine Trainerin ihre Sachen einpackt.

„Okay Max, dann bis morgen und denk dran, du kannst ruhig noch etwas alleine trainieren, aber mach nicht zu wild, okay?“ ich nicke nur.   
Kurz bevor Lea an der Tür ist öffnet sich diese und ein blauer Haarschopf zeigt sich.   
„Oh hey Lea, na wie läuft es?“ fragt Chloe fröhlich und zwinkert die schwarzhaarige an.   
„Vorsichtig, sie ist heute grummelig“ höre ich Lea lachen.   
„Das habe ich gehört!“ knurre ich wütend.   
„Siehst du!“ lacht Lea weiter und verschwindet durch die Tür.

„Hey Super Max, wie geht es dir heute?“ fragt mich Chloe vorsichtig.   
„Ganz prima! Ich bin noch immer ein Krüppel der nicht mal alleine aufstehen kann, aber hey, vielleicht werde ich in 100 Jahren wieder einen Schritt gehen können!“ sofort werde ich rot, weil ich meinen ganzen Frust an meiner besten Freundin auslasse.

„Okay, wow, ähm, willst du lieber alleine sein?“

„Nein, es tut mir leid, ich bin nur so müde und ich....entschuldige bitte!“ die Wut wird von Trauer abgelöst und ich spüre schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.   
„Hey, hey alles gut, nichts passiert!“ mit zwei schnellen Schritten ist Chloe bei mir und hockt sich vor mich.   
Ich Blick sucht meinen und sofort breitet sich Wärme in meinem Inneren aus, als meine Augen die der Punkerin treffen. Seit dem Verhör ist es wieder seltsamer zwischen uns. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mir irgendetwas sagen möchte sich aber nicht traut.

„Hey, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht!“ sagt sie plötzlich und ein Funkeln geht durch ihre Augen und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer.

„Oh bitte keine Schulaufgaben!“ sage ich grinsend und ernte das Gesicht einer verwirrten Chloe was mich zum Lachen bringt. „Naja wenn Warren oder Kate oder Dana vorbei kommen oder wer auch immer aus Blackwell bringen sie mir Schulaufgaben und Bücher mit.“

„Bäh nein, pffff!“ macht meine beste Freundin und kramt in ihrem Rucksack.

Sie hält mir ein in Alufolie eingepacktes Etwas entgegen. Ich nehme es und spüre das es warm ist. Neugierig packe ich es aus und halte die Luft an. Ich nehme eine der Waffeln heraus und beiße genussvoll rein. Der vertraute und geliebte Geschmack breitet sich in meinem Mund aus und als der erste große Bissen herunter geschluckt ist spüre ich wie mein ganzer Körper bebt und mir Tränen in die Augen schießen.

„Hey, was ist los? Sind sie so schlecht?“ fragt mich Chloe mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Sorge.   
„Nein, ich dachte nur, das ich nie wieder Joyce Waffeln essen würde.“ schniefe ich „Es klingt seltsam, aber ich habe oft an diese Waffeln gedacht! Er.....er hat mir immer Haferbrei gegeben und irgendwann habe ich.....habe ich das Essen verweigert. Ich wollte, ich dachte ich zeige ihm, dass ich mich nicht mehr für immer seinem Willen hingeben möchte und.... jedenfalls ich weiß genau, wenn er mir so eine Waffel gebracht hätte, hätte ich nicht widerstehen können.“ beschämt wische ich die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht.   
Ich blicke zu Chloe die ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt hat.   
„Max ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.“

„Du musst nichts sagen, es tut mir leid. Sagst....Sagst du Joyce danke von mir, aber bitte nicht, dass ich geheult habe wie ein kleines Baby!“ ich versuche ein Grinsen und nehme mir die nächste Waffel.

„Naja, da gibt es nur ein Problem.....“ mysteriös schweigt die Punkerin kurz „die habe ich gemacht und nicht Mom!“   
„WAF?“ versehentlich spucke ich Chloe ein paar Krümel entgegen die aber nur laut lacht.

„Yeah, ich habe Mom gebeten es mir zu zeigen und da du ja nun eh schon im Krankenhaus bist dachte ich mir, kannst du mal testen, ob ich es hinbekomme. Aber das du sie mit Moms verwechselst hätte ich nicht gedacht!“ ich höre da einen gewissen Stolz.

Ich schlucke laut hörbar meinen Bissen herunter.   
„Wow, Chloe, das ist.....“

„Heiß?“ fragt sie zwinkernd.

„Was auch immer!“ spiele ich den Kommentar herunter und esse meine Waffel weiter.

„Wow sachte Tiger, du bist erst seit zwei Tagen wieder auf fester Nahrung und ein paar waren für mich!“   
„Nur über meime Leife!“ antworte ich schmatzend und wehre ihre Hand ab.

„Oh bitte, bitte!“ und sie macht den verdammten Hundeblick.   
Ich kann dem nicht widerstehen und halte ihr die Waffeln entgegen.   
Wir essen schweigend und da kommen Mom und Dad herein.   
„Riecht es hier nach Waffeln?“ fragt Dad.   
„Vorsichtig, sie wird bissig wenn man ihr welche wegnehmen möchte!“ antwortet Chloe und steht auf. „Ich lasse euch alleine!“

„Das musst du nicht Schatz!“ sagt meine Mom.   
„Ich muss eh los, ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch.“ ich sehe fragend zu Chloe „Erzähle ich dir später Mad Max!“ und damit ist sie aus der Tür verschwunden.   
„Wird Zeit, dass du mal was ordentliches isst um wieder etwas auf die Hüften zu bekommen!“ sagt Dad und setzt sich hin. „Aber pass auf, nicht, dass du zu dick wirst“ zwinkert er.   
„Vergif ef, if teile nif!“ sage ich mit der dritten Waffel im Mund.   
Er hebt abwehrend die Hände!

„Ihr zwei könnt euch einfach nicht benehmen, oder?“ lacht Mom und setzt sich auf den anderen Stuhl.   
Ich packe die letzte Waffel weg und schaue meine Eltern an, irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen haben. Ich werde nervös.  
„Was ist?“ ich spüre ein Zittern in meiner Stimme.   
„Maxine Schatz, wir wollten mit dir sprechen, okay?“ fragt Mom zögerlich, ich nicke leicht.   
„Deine Mom und ich haben uns Gedanken gemacht, wie es weitergehen kann, wenn du hier raus kannst. Wir würden dich gerne nach Hause holen. Wir könnten dir eine Schule suchen wo du deinen Abschluss machen kannst, oder....oder du machst erst mal Pause und fängst dann dein letztes Jahr noch einmal an.“ Dad schaut mich erst an.

Langsam erschließt sich mir die Bedeutung der Worte und in meinem Kopf fängt es an zu arbeiten.

„Nein!“ steht mein Entschluss fest. „Nein, ich wollte schon als Kind nach Blackwell, ich....es tut mir leid, aber das hier ist meine Heimat, Arcadia ist mein Zuhause, ich....ich kann und will mir das von ihm nicht kaputt machen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für euch sein muss, aber ich will hier nicht weg!“ sage ich klar und spüre die Tränen.

Neben mir höre ich Mom schniefen und es bricht mir das Herz.   
„Mom ich...es tut mir...“ ich sehe sie an und stelle fest, dass sie weint und dabei lächelt.   
„Ich bin stolz auf dich mein Baby! Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du nicht gehen willst, wollten es dir aber wenigstens anbieten und dich wissen lassen, dass du IMMER eine Option hast, ja?“ sagt meine Mom mit brüchiger Stimme.   
Ich nicke und kaue nervös auf meiner Unterlippe.   
„Oh oh, sie hat auch was auf dem Herzen!“ lacht Dad und beide schauen mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich....ich habe ein paar Fragen und die lassen mir keine Ruhe und Emily meinte ich sollte so viele wie möglich laut aussprechen weil sie in meinem Kopf nur zu dunkel werden. Aber....aber...i...ich w....weiß n...nicht....“meine Angst vor ihrer Reaktion wird immer größer, Mom nimmt mich in den Arm.   
„Ist okay, frag alles was du willst Liebling!“ ich lausche ihrem Herzschlag und versuche meine Atmung ihrer anzupassen.   
„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich....das ich.....nicht als v....ver.....vermisst g....g....gegolten ha....habe!“ ich lasse die restliche Frage im Raum stehen und schaue beschämt, traurig und ängstlich in meinen Schoß.   
„Er....er hatte dein Handy. Er hat uns....hat uns Nachrichten geschickt. Max....Liebling, wir dachten...wir hatten keine Ahnung....er, Gott!“ Dad fängt an zu weinen.

„Es tut mir leid Dad, ich wollte nicht...“  
„Nein Maxine, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Tu das nicht Schatz! Wir haben uns reinlegen lassen. Er hat uns sogar von Treffen zwischen Chloe und dir berichtet und, wir haben es einfach nicht durchblickt!“ schluchzt Dad nun wieder „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen und zu denken, dass es niemanden interessiert hat, aber Liebling, er hat uns alle hinters Licht geführt. Auch deinen Freunden hat er weiterhin geschrieben. Wie heißt die Kleine mit dem Dutt, Kate?“ ich nicke. „Nur Chloe hat, sie war die einzige die..... es tut mir leid!“ sagt er und ich ziehe ihn an seiner Hand zu mir in den Arm.   
„Ist okay Dad, jetzt wird alles wieder gut!“ sage ich und drücke ihn so fest ich kann.

26.02.2014 Max POV

Es klopft und ich hoffe nochmal auf Chloe, doch niemand kommt herein.   
„Ja?“ rufe ich und dann öffnet sich zögerlich die Tür.   
Ein blonder Pixie Haarschopf erscheint und ich halte erschrocken die Luft an. Ich warte ob Kate dahinter erscheint doch nichts passiert. Victoria kommt rein und macht die Tür zu.   
„Hey Max!“ sagt sie schüchtern.   
Ich drehe mich etwas aus dem Bett, lasse die Beine über der Kante baumeln und sehe sie an.   
„Hey Victoria, komm her und setz dich, ähm, wenn du magst!“ sage ich und deute auf dem Stuhl vor mir.

Langsam kommt sie näher und schaut sich unsicher im Raum um. Seit ihrem Zusammenbruch, an den ich mich selber nur bruchstückweise erinnern kann, war sie nicht mehr hier.

„Wie geht es dir?“ fragt sie mich mit ungewohnter Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.   
„Naja, ich hatte schon bessere Tage!“

„Natürlich, entschuldige, das war eine dumme Frage. Ich....“ ich lege eine Hand auf ihren Arm.   
„Ganz ruhig Vic, ich bin es nur!“ versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.   
„Ich....ich habe dir was mitgebracht.“ sie hält mir eine Schachtel meiner Lieblingskekse entgegen.   
„Wow, das sind meine Lieblingskekse, woher weißt du das?“ frage ich verblüfft.

Ihr Gesicht wird tiefrot und ich bekomme eine Idee. Doch ich lasse sie diesmal eiskalt auflaufen.   
„Ich....ähm....als das Schuljahr angefangen hat.....da.....da bin ich bei dir ins Zimmer und....und da standen die und.....ich....ich habe sie mitgenommen. Ich.....es tut mir leid. Ich habe noch eine zweite Packung in dein Zimmer gestellt. Wenn du zurück kommst. Ähm, falls du zurück kommst, ich meine, ich...ich kann sie dir auch irgendwo hinschicken, ich....“ich unterbreche ihr Gestotter mit einem Lachen.   
Mit rotem Gesicht schaut sie mich erschrocken an. Ich räuspere mich.   
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht auslachen, aber der Gedanke das du, ausgerechnet du, Victoria fucking Chase, Königin von Blackwell meine Kekse geklaut hat ist lustig!“ ich schaue ihr direkt in die Augen und sehe es arbeiten. „Und ja, ich werde wiederkommen!“ schiebe ich bestimmt die Antwort auf ihre indirekte Frage hinterher.   
Ihre Augen fangen an zu glänzen. Ehe ich es mich versehe umarmt sie mich.   
„Wow, das ist toll! Ich meine, ohne dich wäre Blackwell nicht mehr das selbe! Ich meine, ich habe nichts dagegen meine Konkurrenz zu schlagen aber nicht so.“

„Das....war das netteste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast!“ stelle ich gerührt fest.

„Ich war eine ganz schöne Bitch zu dir!“ wieder lässt sie den Kopf hängen.   
„Ich....ähm....hella ja!“

„Du hast nicht gerade wirklich hella gesagt, oder?“   
„Ich schätze, ich hänge zu viel mit Chloe herum.“ lache ich und Vic setzt mit ein.

Wir unterhalten uns lange über Seattle und Fotografie und Blackwell. Durch das Fenster sehen wir wie langsam die Sonne untergeht.   
„Ich sollte langsam mal gehen!“ sagt sie schließlich. „Das war schön mit dir Max, vielleicht könnten wir mal abhängen, wenn du wieder zurück bist, wenn du willst, wenn nicht ist das auch okay.“ sie steht schon fast an der Tür.

„Hey Vic?“ sie dreht sich fragen um. „Hast du Lea engagiert?“ ich kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe bei der Frage.

„Das ist kein großes Ding!“ antwortet sie und ihre Wangen werden wieder rot.   
„Doch das ist es, danke!“ sage ich und lasse sie gehen.

Seufzend lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und stelle verwundert fest, wie schnell sich alles ändern kann.

28.02.2014 Chloe POV

Mit schnellen Schritten eile ich durch das Krankenhaus. Ich musste vor zwei Tagen spontan zu einer Besprechung wegfahren und war seitdem nicht mehr bei Max. Weil sie auch noch immer kein Handy hat war ich auch sonst nicht im Kontakt. Ich habe mir nicht einmal die Zeit genommen mich umzuziehen.

Ich stehe vor ihrer Tür und bleibe entsetzt stehen. Ich höre gedämpftes Weinen und erstarre. Ohne zu klopfen gehe ich rein.

„Scheiße Max!“ sage ich und rutsche neben ihr auf den Boden.   
Sie liegt in der Mitte des Raumes und weint. Ich bin unsicher was ich tun soll. Ich lege vorsichtig meine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter.   
„Max, kannst du mich hören?“ frage ich leise und sie nickt. „Magst du mir sagen was passiert ist?“ diesmal schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Soll ich einen Arzt holen?“ wieder schüttelt sie den Kopf.

Ich seufze und drehe sie langsam um. Sie schaut an mir vorbei an die Decke, in ihrem Blick liegen Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung. Unter ihren Augen sind tiefe Augenringe, sie sieht so aus als ob sie seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen hat.   
„Na komm Caulfield, wir bringen dich wieder ins Bett!“ ich hocke mich neben sie,bereit ihr hoch zu helfen.

„Nein lass mich! Bitte lass mich hier liegen! Lass mich einfach alleine hier.“ wieder fängt sie an zu weinen sieht mich aber immer noch nicht an.

Ich greife unter ihren Oberkörper und in ihre Kniekehlen und hebe sie vorsichtig hoch. Kurz versucht sie mich von sich weg zu drücken, sobald ich stehe legt sie aber ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und drückt sich näher an mich heran. Es ist immer noch so erschreckend wie leicht sie ist. Ohne viel Mühe trage ich sie zum Bett, doch sie macht keine Anstalten mich los zu lassen, also setze ich mich und sie schmiegt sich an mich. Ich umklammere sie und wiege uns langsam hin und her. Das Schluchzen wird immer intensiver.   
„Ist okay, ich hab dich, ich bin bei dir, es wird alles wieder gut! Ich bin hier Max!“ murmel ich in ihr Ohr und sie verstärkt ihren Griff.

Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass wir uns seit dem Darkroom nicht mehr so nahe waren. Und das wir mal über diese ganzen Sachen reden müssen wie den Brief und unsere Gefühle und so, aber nicht jetzt, jetzt muss ich sie beschützen.

Langsam lockern sich ihr Arme um meine Schultern und ich verstehe, vorsichtig setze ich sie neben mich aufs Bett und stehe selber auf um zum Stuhl zu gehen.

„Willst du drüber reden?“ frage ich vorsichtig über das Schniefen hinweg und ich ernte wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Max, hast du dich überanstrengt?“ ich versuche ohne Vorwurf zu klingen , diesmal nickt die Braunhaarige. „Maxi, ich weiß, dass du es eilig hast hier raus zu kommen, aber du weißt, dass wenn du es überstürzt du dir schaden kannst, oder?“

„Ja!“ murmelt sie kaum hörbar.   
„Was ist passiert?“ ich lege eine Hand auf ihr Knie.   
„Ich....wir haben gestern mit Laufen angefangen und es ging ganz gut und heute besser und ich musste auf Toilette und das sind was? Fünf fucking Schritte und ich dachte mir, dass ich das hinbekomme. Habe ich auch doch dann auf dem Rückweg haben meine Beine einfach nachgegeben.“ wieder fängt ihr ganzer Körper an zu beben „ich will doch nur hier raus und endlich....“ sie beendet ihren Satz nicht.   
„Was möchtest du endlich?“ ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist jetzt zu pressen, aber ich bin froh, dass sie mit mir redet.   
„Ich will endlich wieder wie ein Mensch leben können und mich selber um mich kümmern können und, es ist alles so erniedrigend.“ sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Bald Max, versprochen!“ ich lächle sie an.   
„Danke Chloe! Fürs Hochheben und so!“ sie schaut auf den Boden und eine Träne läuft an ihrer Nasenspitze herab.   
„Hey!“ ich lege meine Hand an ihre Wange und sie schaut mich an.   
Ihr Blick tut mir so weh, sie sieht so verzweifelt und traurig aus.   
„Jederzeit Max!“

02.03.2014 Max POV

Meine Lunge tut weh und ich schwitze, doch ich habe es geschafft. Ich schaue auf das andere Ende des Flurs und halte mich am Geländer fest. Lea kommt auf mich zu gejoggt und umarmt mich.

„Das ist unglaublich Max! Wie geht es dir?“ fragt sie und schaut mir tief in die Augen.   
„Ich....puh....habe etwas Probleme zu atmen, aber ich.....puh.....es fühlt sich gut an. Ich habe es geschafft. Wie viel war das?“ ich spüre ein leichtes Zittern der Anstrengung in meinem Körper.   
„Warte, lass mich rechnen....ähm 200 Meter!“ und dabei klatscht sie in die Hände. „Na komm, setzt dich in den Rollstuhl, es ist Zeit es für heute zu beenden.“

„Können wir....können wir den Rollator nehmen?“ frage ich noch immer schwer atmend.   
„Max!“ sagt Lea streng und mustert mich. „Na gut!“ Seufzt sie. „Aber wenn es zu viel wird nehmen wir den Stuhl, verstanden? OHNE Widerrede!“

„Jawohl!“ und damit schiebt sie einen Rollator vor mich.

Dadurch kommen wir deutlich langsamer voran aber ich tue es alleine. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich endlich aus der Asche wieder auferstehe.

Mein Arzt kommt mir entgegen.   
„Miss Caulfield?“ fragt er ungläubig.

„Hallo Professor!“ grinse ich ihn breit an.

„Sie machen gute Fortschritte wie ich sehe. Morgen früh habe ich ein Meeting mit Ihren Therapeuten und dann werden wir uns Ihren weiteren Verlauf ansehen, ja?“ fragt er mich mit einem leichten Zwinkern.   
Ich nicke aufgeregt und strenge mich noch etwas mehr an zu laufen.   
„Hey Max, nicht so schnell!“ ruft Lea hinter mir und holt auf.

Wir erreichen mein Zimmer und ich lasse mich durchgeschwitzt in mein Bett fallen.

„Wowser, das war intensiv!“ grinse ich Lea breit an.   
Sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Oberarm.   
„Und was meinst du, wie intensiv das noch mit uns beiden wird, wenn wir draußen weiter machen können!“ lacht sie und da hören wir ein Räuspern aus der Ecke der Tür.   
„Hey Leute!“ grüßt die Punkerin, ihre Augen blinzeln seltsam dunkel.   
„Also Max, bis morgen dann! Bye Chloe!“ verabschiedet sich meine Trainerin und geht aus dem Zimmer.

„Wow Mad Max, vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft anklopfen, nicht, dass ich noch in irgendwas herein platze, he?“ fragt Chloe mit dunkler Stimme.   
„Was?“ frage ich verwirrt „Wovon sprichst du?“ ich verstehe nichts.   
„Vergiss es!“ murrt sie.

„Nein Chloe, was ist los? Du verhältst dich seltsam.“ hake ich nach und sehe sie an.

„So offensichtlich wie sie mit dir flirtet wundert es mich nicht, dass sie dich so ins Schwitzen bringt!“ sie versucht es als Witz zu verkaufen doch das kaufe ich ihr nicht ab.   
„Du spinnst doch! Sie flirtet gar nicht!“ sage ich etwas ungehalten.   
„Bilde dir das nur ruhig weiter ein Hippie!“ Sie holt tief Luft. „Lass uns nicht streitet. Kaffee?“ sie hält mir einen Becher hin.   
„Danke!“ murmel ich und nehme ihr meinen Becher ab.   
„Ich ähm, wollen wir vielleicht etwas spazieren fahren? Ich habe draußen einen hella coolen Rollstuhl gesehen und dachte mir, vielleicht willst du mal etwas raus kommen.“ sie reibt sich nervös im Nacken.   
„Eine tolle Idee, aber ich....ähm.....ich....“

„Hey kein Problem wenn du nicht willst.“ schiebt Chloe lächelnd hinterher.   
„Nein, nein, ich müsste nur vorher duschen! Ich bin wirklich durch, ich bin 200 Meter ohne Hilfsmittel gelaufen und danach mit dem Rollator zurück!“ ich spüre mein breites Grinsen.   
„Das ist...WOW....ich meine.....das ist hella klasse Max!“ meine Freundin hüpft vor Aufregung auf und ab was mich kichern lässt. „Kann ich dir helfen?“ sie reißt entsetzt die Augen auf bei ihrer Frage „Ich meine....ähm.....“

„Ja du kannst mir helfen die Sachen ins Badezimmer zu bringen. Den Rest schaffe ich dann alleine, aber ähm, vielleicht würdest du vor der Tür warten, nur falls was passiert meine ich.“

02.03.2014 Chloe POV

„Pah, und wie sie mit dir geflirtet hat.“murmel ist leise vor mich hin.

Vermutlich hat es Max gefallen, warum auch nicht, Lea ist hella sexy und die beiden scheinen einen guten Draht zueinander zu haben. _„Ob Max auf solche Frauen steht? Ob Max überhaupt noch auf Frauen steht?“_

„Hast du was gesagt Chloe?“ tönt es aus dem Badezimmer.   
„Ähm nein!“ _„Mist!“_

Max kommt aus dem Badezimmer, sie trägt einen Jogginganzug und von ihr geht ein leichter Vanilleduft aus.

„ _Wow, hat sie schon immer so gut gerochen?“_

„Chloe?“ ich sehe Max verwirrt an „ist alles okay, du wirkst so abwesend!“ fragt Max besorgt.   
„Was? Nein, nein! Alles in Ordnung!“ sage ich grinsend und hole den Rollstuhl rein.

Wir rollen durch die große Eingangstür und ich steuere einen kleinen Weg in den Park an.   
„Warte bitte!“ sagt Max plötzlich und ich bleibe stehen.   
Ich höre wie sie atmet.   
„Was....was ist denn? Geht es dir gut?“ ich höre die Angst in meiner Stimme.   
„Alles perfekt, es ist so schön!“ ihre Stimme klingt ganz verträumt was einen Sturm voller Schmetterlinge in meinen Bauch auslöst.

Ich schiebe sie etwas weiter zu einer kleinen Bank. Sie steht alleine auf und lässt sich neben mich auf die Bank fallen. Vorsichtig legt sie ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.   
„Danke Chloe! Du warst in den letzten Wochen....“ sie fängt an zu schniefen.   
Unsicher lege ich eine Hand auf ihrem Knie ab.   
„Nichts zu danken!“ ich will noch so viel mehr sagen, traue mich aber nicht.   
„Doch, ich war oft so grantig und unausstehlich und du warst trotzdem immer da. Seit Mom und Dad zurück nach Seattle mussten ist es....schwieriger gewesen. Doch du, du warst immer da und ich, das werde ich dir nie vergessen!“

Ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen und wische sie eilig weg und versuche meine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Max, ich...“ ich drehe mich leicht um sie anzusehen doch da bemerke ich, dass ihre Augen geschlossen sind und sie ganz leicht atmet.

Ohne sie zu wecken setze ich sie wieder in den Rollstuhl und fahre sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie ist nicht einmal aufgewacht also lege ich sie wieder in ihr Bett und decke sie zu. Plötzlich legt sie eine Hand auf meine und ich erstarre.   
„Bitte nicht!“ murmelt sie leise.   
Ich schaue sie an und stelle fest, dass sie noch schläft. Ich setze mich auf den Stuhl an ihrem Bett und halte ihre Hand.

„NEIN!“ höre ich eine Schrei und schrecke hoch.   
Ich blicke mich müde um, ich bin noch immer im Krankenhaus, bei Max.   
„Max?“ frage ich erschrocken.   
Sie schwitzt und weint und dreht sich wild in ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie macht Geräusche als ob sie Schmerzen und Angst hat. Doch sie hat noch immer die Augen fest geschlossen. Ich will eine Schwester rufen, doch dann fängt sie an zu murmel.   
„Chloe!“ und in meinem geseufzten Namen liegen so viel Verzweiflung, Hoffnung und Angst.   
Ich kann nicht anders. Ich lege mich auf die Kante ihres Bettes und ziehe sie in eine Umarmung.   
„Ich bin bei dir Max, alles es gut. Du bist in Sicherheit! Ich beschütze dich!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und sie wird augenblicklich ruhiger.   
Eine Schwester kommt herein und sieht mich verwundert an.

„Sie hatte einen Albtraum oder so, ich.....ich habe nur......ich wollte sie nur beruhigen!“ flüstere ich leise.   
Maxs Atem in meinen Armen ist wieder gleichmäßiger geworden.

„Ich sehe es! Gut gemacht!“ lächelt die Schwester und verlässt uns wieder.

„Hmmmmpf!“ grummelt die schlafende Max in meinen Armen und kuschelt sich näher an mich heran.   
„Ich beschütze dich!“ flüstere ich noch einmal und schließe meine Augen.   
  
Ich spüre ein sanftes vibrieren an meiner Hüfte. Oh Mist! Vorsichtig befreie ich Max aus meinen Armen, sie schläft noch immer tief und fest. Ich sehe auf die Uhr und erstarre. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit bis ich in dem Einkaufzentrum sein muss, in dem ich ein paar Tagschichten als Security arbeite.

Ich sehe mich um und beschließe schnell hier zu duschen.

So leise wie möglich verlasse ich die Dusche und da steht Emily im Raum und sieht etwas ratlos auf Max.   
„Oh hey, guten Morgen Chloe! Was hast du mit ihr getan?“ große, braune Augen sehen mich fragend an, sie haben goldene Sprenkel und ich erinnern mich schmerzhaft an Rachel. Ihr langes, dunkelblondes Haar hat sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.   
„Ich ähm, sie ist gestern eingeschlafen und als ich sie ins Bett gebracht habe hat sie mich festgehalten und so bin ich geblieben. Und dann, dann hat sie geschrien und ich habe sie umarmt und brachte es nicht übers Herz zu gehen und ja“

Emilys Blick lässt mich nicht mehr los und macht mich nervös.   
„Tust du mir einen Gefallen Chloe? Ich würde gerne etwas sehen. Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist musst du nicht!“ ihre Stimme ist wie flüssiger Honig und umhüllt mich sanft.

„Yeah?“

„Kannst du sie bitte wecken?“

„WAS?“ sofort gehen meine Alarmglocken an.

„Vertraust du mir?“ fragt sie.   
Ich schaue kurz zu der schlafenden Max die so friedlich aussieht.   
„J....ja!“ ich nicke und gehe zu Max.

Ich lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Wange meiner Freundin.   
„Hey Schlafmütze, Zeit aufzuwachen!“ säusel ich sanft.

Max Augen flackern vorsichtig und sie gähnt herzhaft. Langsam nimmt sie ihr Umfeld wahr und strahlt mich müde an.   
„Hey, wie spät ist es?“ fragt sie verschlafen.   
„Zeit für unsere Sitzung Max!“ schaltet sich nun Emily ein und ich merke wie Max etwas zusammenzuckt.

„Oh, ich bin....ich bin eingeschlafen? Tut....tut mir Leid Chloe!“ sie sieht nun mich direkt an.   
„Kein Problem Supermax, wir werden noch öfter in den Park gehen, okay?“ zwinkere ich sie an und verabschiede mich.

Ich stehe in dem kleinen Umkleideraum, das Handy in der Hand. Ich atme schwer aus und wähle.

„Ja....ja bitte?“ Gott, sie klingt so nervös.   
„Hey Mad Max, ich bin es!“ seufze ich.   
„Chloe, ist....ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Yeah.....hmmmm, nein, hör zu, ich hatte gesagt, dass ich heute wieder komme, aber ich kann nicht!“ ich muss mich sortieren.   
„Oh....oh i.....ich v.....ver.....verstehe. K....Kein P...Problem!“ ich höre ihre Panik und wie sie versucht sie zu verstecken.

„Max, ich...ähm....ich habe einen Anruf bekommen, es ist nur, dass ich morgen früh bei einer Übung für die Frischlinge mitmachen soll, du weißt schon, als Anheizer und so und, ja. Ich komme Mittwoch wieder, okay? Und dann hängen wir wieder ab, ist das okay?“ frage ich und hoffe sie etwas zu beruhigen.   
„Ja klar, du.....du weißt du....du musst auch nicht jeden Tag kommen!“ sagt sie und ich spüre wie mein Herz schwer wird.

„Ich ähm, ja ich weiß, aber ich möchte, wenn es okay ist.“ wann ist das so schwer zwischen uns geworden?

„Chloe?“

„Yeah?“   
„Ich ähm....pass auf dich auf, okay?“

„Immer Mad Max!“ grinse ich. „Bye!“


	10. Stuck in my ways

05.03.2014 Max POV

Ein Klopfen und ich seufze. Warren kommt herein, mit einem breiten Grinsen.   
„Hey Max, bereit zum Abflug?“ er greift nach der Reisetasche auf dem Boden.   
„Hey Warren, ist es wirklich okay für Brooke, ich....ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen dich gefragt zu haben, aber....“ wieder spüre ich Tränen in meinen Augen und ich versuche sie weg zu atmen.   
„Ja alles prima, komm lass uns gehen! Brooke und ich wollen nachher noch was mit dir essen gehen, naja und ähm....nicht so wichtig.“

Er will nach meinem Rucksack greifen, doch ich bin schneller.

„Ich ähm, der ist nicht schwer, bitte, lass mich den alleine nehmen!“ flüstere ich unsicher und er nickt.

Vor der Tür steht eine Krankenschwester mit einem Rollstuhl.   
„Muss das sein?“ frage ich gequält.   
„Tut mir leid, dass sind die Vorschriften!“

Ich seufze und setze mich.

Kate steht vor den Schlafsälen und sieht nervös aus.   
„Warren, bitte sag mir, dass ihr nichts geplant habt!“ sage ich etwas außer Atem.   
Verdammt, war der Weg vom Parkplatz zu den Schlafsälen schon immer so lang.   
„Ich....WAS?“ seine Stimme wird unnatürlich hoch.   
Doch bevor ich weiter fragen kann kommt Kate zu mir. Sie umarmt mich vorsichtig.   
„Schön, dass du wieder da bist Max!“ sagt sie sanft und lächelt.

„Ich bin auch froh!“ sage ich und folge ihr.

Wir stehen vor den Stufen zu dem Mädchen Schlafsaal. Ich merke wie ich nervös werde.   
„Lass dir Zeit Max und wenn du Hilfe brauchst bin ich direkt neben dir, okay?“ ich sehe zu Kate, ihre warmen Augen strahlen mich liebevoll an.

Ich nicke und mache einen ersten Schritt. Voller Triumph überwinde ich die Treppen.

„Wie wäre es, ähm, wenn wir eine Pause machen? Ähhh vielleicht....hmmm....im Gemeinschaftsraum?“ fragt Warren stotternd.   
Ich höre leises Gemurmel aus der Richtung und spüre wie meine Brust eng wird. Kate geleitet mich sanft rein. Alle Menschen die ich kenne sind in dem kleinen Raum.

Von Wand zu Wand ist ein Banner gespannt! ´Willkommen zurück, Max!´steht in großen, bunten Buchstaben drauf.   
„Da ist ja unsere Blackwell Heldin!“ ertönt es aus dem Raum.   
Nach und nach kommen meine Freunde auf mich zu, umarmen mich und rede mit mir. Es gibt Pizza und Softdrinks.

„Hey Max, meinst du, du kannst mir demnächst ein Interview für die Schülerzeitung geben?“ fragt mich Juliet.

Bevor ich antworten kann sehe ich wie Dana auf uns zu stürzt und die Reporterin unsanft schubst.   
„OH MEIN GOTT Jul, ich habe dir gesagt du sollst das lassen! Entschuldige Max! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese UNMÖGLICHE Person dich nicht mehr belästigt!“ und damit schubst sie ihre beste Freundin von mir weg.   
Ich schließe kurz die Augen. Unsicher und leicht landet eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich sehe nach oben und schaue auf Victoria die mich anlächelt.   
„Hallo Max!“ sagt sie und beugt sich zu mir herunter. „Ein Wort von dir und ich beende alles hier. Du siehst so aus, als ob du dich ausruhen möchtest.“ ihre Augen ruhen fragend auf meinen.

„Ich....ähm....ehrlich gesagt...“ ehe ich meinen Satz beenden kann erhebt sich die Blonde wieder.   
„So Leute, die Party ist zu Ende. Morgen ist wieder Unterricht und wir müssen den Schweinestall noch aufräumen. Taylor hör auf mit dem Augenrollen, nein auch du räumst auf Stella! Dana, wo denkst du gehen Travor und du hin? Los, Müllsack nehmen!“ herrscht sie die Meute an und ich muss leise kichern.

„Danke Vic.“ flüstere ich und mache mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.   
Kate begleitet mich mit meiner Tasche.   
„Wenn du noch irgendwas brauchst lass es mich wissen ja? Ich bin jederzeit für dich da Max!“ und wieder spüre ich ihre Arme um mich herum.   
Ich nicke und gehe in mein Zimmer. Es sieht alles gleich aus, bis auf die Dose mit Keksen auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und hole mein Handy heraus.   
  
**Ich: „Hey Chloe! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich zurück in Blackwell bin. Also, ja, nur damit du Bescheid weißt.“**

Ich lege das Handy auf den Nachttisch und schließe die Augen.

********************************************************************************

Ich stehe auf dem Dach. Regen und Wind zerren an mir. Vor mir im Dunklen steht eine Gestalt.

„Kate?“ frage ich gegen das Tosen an.   
Zig verschiedene Stimmen antworten mir wie eine. Ich kann ein paar erkennen, andere sind mir fremd.   
„Ja und Nein!“ ertönt es.   
Die Gestalt geht auf das Ende des Daches zu. Ich will hinterher und meine Hand ausstrecken doch kann mich nicht bewegen.   
„Stopp, tu das nicht!“ flehe ich.   
„Warum nicht? Das alles hat doch keinen Sinn. Sie ist weg! Was soll das alles dann noch?“

„Wer? Wer ist weg!“

„Das weißt du genau!“ die Stimme klingt wütend.

Ein Schritt und sie steht auf der kleinen Mauer die zum Abgrund führt.   
„Bitte! Ich....ich kann dir helfen. Lass es mich nur versuchen!“

Ein höhnisches Lachen erklingt!   
„DU? DU willst MIR helfen? Du kannst dir doch nicht mal selbst helfen!“ lacht die Figur bitter.

„Oh Ja Maxine, perfekt, genau so! Hmmm, du bist so ein Naturtalent!“ höre ich nun Jefferson nahe an meinem Ohr. „So rein und unschuldig!“ schnurrt er.   
Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Nacken und fange an zu wimmern. Die Gestalt im Dunkeln lacht nun hysterisch.   
„Du hast versagt!“ ruft sie während sie springt!

********************************************************************************

Ein Klopfen weckt mich. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf und vor mir stehen Kate und Victoria in ihren Pyjamas.   
„Ist alles okay Max? Du hast geschrien und wir dachten dir wäre was passiert!“ sagt Kate und beide sehen mich besorgt an.   
„Ja, nein, ich habe nur....geträumt. Ich, es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht wecken, tut mir leid.“ stammel ich.   
„Brauchst du irgendwas Max?“ fragt nun Victoria.   
„Nein,wirklich nicht, geht wieder schlafen, es tut mir leid, ja?“ Kate sieht so aus als ob sie etwas antworten will aber Victoria legt ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Ich setze mich zitternd auf mein Bett und sehe auf die Uhr. 4:27 erscheint in leuchtenden Zahlen. Kurz denke ich daran weiter zu schlafen, doch die Angst vor dem nächsten Albtraum hält mich wach.

06.03.2014 Max POV

Mein Handy klingelt, ich reiße die Augen auf ohne hebe ab ohne nachzusehen.   
„Chloe?“ ich höre wie meine Stimme zittert.   
„Nein, hier ist Emily! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du bereit bist? Ich bin in 30 Minuten bei dir.“ sagt sie sanft.   
„Ich ähm....yeah! Soll ich raus kommen?“  
„Ich würde dich gerne in deinem Zimmer abholen, wenn es okay ist.“

„Klar!“ und dann legen wir auf.   
Nachdem alle anderen in den Unterricht gegangen sind habe ich mich noch mal hingelegt. Ich wollte nicht riskieren jemand anderen mit meinem Geschrei zu wecken, nun reibe ich mir müde die Augen.

„Na wie war die erste Nacht in deinem Zimmer!“ meine Therapeutin sieht mir fest in die Augen.   
„Furchtbar! Ich habe wieder geträumt und habe damit die anderen geweckt, ich....“ich seufze „ich dachte, dass es besser wird. Aber ich will auch die Tabletten nicht mehr nehmen, ich habe das Gefühl es alles zu blockieren macht es nur schlimmer. Aber....ich weiß nicht!“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen.

„Wann ging es dir denn besser? Was hat dir geholfen?“ wir setzen uns vor den Springbrunnen.

„Ich....das war....als....ähm....als Chloe bei mir war!“ ich spüre wie meine Wangen rot werden.

„Max?“ holt Emily mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Hä? Oh entschuldige! Ja?“

„Magst du mir von euch erzählen? Von Chloe und dir?“

Und ich erzähle ihr von unserer Kindheit, Williams Tod und meinem Umzug. Meinem Brief und meiner Rückkehr und warum ich mich überhaupt im Dark Room befunden habe.

„Und seit Telefonat am Montag hast du nichts mehr von ihr gehört?“

„Nein!“

„Was denkst du warum nicht?“ fragt Emily weiter nach.   
„Vermutlich ist ihr wieder eingefallen was ich ihr angetan habe mit dem Brief. Sie wirkte immer so sauer und verletzt und dann hat sie mich, hat sie mich die Nacht davor im Schlaf gehalten und vermutlich ist ihr wieder bewusst geworden, dass sie das alles nicht will. Das ich nicht Rachel bin und ich sie nicht retten konnte und...und....“ich fange an zu weinen.

„Max, hör auf meine Stimme ja? Atme mit mir! Ich lege meine Hand auf deinen Rücken und du atmest in meine Hand! So ist es gut, genau, ganz ruhig! Okay so ist es besser!“ ihre braunen Augen fixieren mich.   
„Danke!“ murmle ich.   
„Willst du meine Meinung hören?“ fragt sie vorsichtig und ich nicke. „Ich glaube sie braucht einfach etwas Zeit. Sie hat auch viel durchgemacht und ich sehe, dass sie sehr um dich und deine Gesundheit besorgt ist. Ich denke sie wird sich schon bei dir melden, wenn sie soweit ist.“ sie hat noch immer ihre Hand in meinem Rücken und lässt sie beruhigend kreisen.   
Ich schniefe und nicke.   
„Okay!“

„Hallöchen ihr zwei!“ ertönt Leas Stimme über das Rauschen des Springbrunnens.

„Bereit für unser Abschlusstraining?“ fragt mich die muntere schwarzhaarige.   
„Wir machen morgen weiter Max und wenn was ist, denk dran, du kannst mich anrufen!“ sagt Emily und verabschiedet sich.

Wir kommen vor meiner Tür an.   
„Danke, dass du mir deine Schule gezeigt hast!“ Lea schiebt eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, ihre grünen Augen leuchten intensiv.   
„Danke, dass du mich fit genug gemacht hast, dass ich dabei nicht zusammengebrochen bin! Und, dass du es immer mit mir ausgehalten hast. Ich ähm, ich habe etwas für dich! Kannst du kurz mit rein kommen?“ frage ich nervös.   
Ich öffne meine Tür und sie setzt sich auf die Couch.

„Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du Leuchttürme liebst und ich....ähm....“ich überreiche ihr eines meiner Polaroidbilder.   
„WOW, Max, das ist, ich kann das nicht annehmen!“ sie springt von der Couch auf und will es mir zurück geben.   
„Bitte, ich bestehe drauf, du hast so viel für mich getan!“

„Danke Max, es war mir wirklich eine Freude mit dir zu arbeiten. Und ähm“ sie kommt näher und legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm „du hast ja meine Nummer. Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, oder vielleicht, etwas trinken gehen magst. Ich...“sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und meine Augen werden größer, der Groschen fällt bei mir.   
„Du hast wirklich mit mir geflirtet!“ stelle ich erschrocken fest.

„Ich mag dich Max, sehr und....“ sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange „denk drüber nach, du musst jetzt nichts entscheiden.“ Sie läuft Richtung Tür. „Danke Max!“ und damit ist sie mit schnellen Schritten verschwunden.

„ _Verdammt nun muss ich Chloe sagen, dass sie recht hatte! Oh....Chloe!“_

Und wieder überrollen mich die Tränen. Es tut so weh, dass sie sich nicht mehr meldet und ich habe wieder das Gefühl, dass das alles meine Schuld ist.

05.03.2014 Chloe POV

„Was zur Hölle?“ knurre ich, mein Kopf schmerzt wie Blöde.   
Ich versuche mich hinzusetzen doch mir wird sofort schwindelig, ich spüre Übelkeit hochsteigen.   
„Wow hier!“ mir wird etwas in die Hand gedrückt und ich muss mich übergeben, was die Kopfschmerzen nur noch übler machen.   
„Besser?“ fragt mich die unbekannte Stimme.   
Ich schüttel langsam den Kopf.   
„Nun Soldat, Sie wurden ganz schön heftig getroffen!“ ich blinzel der Stimme entgegen.

Vor mit steht ein junger Mann, vielleicht ein Arzt. Ich greife nach meinem Kopf und spüre einen Verband.   
„Wie spät ist es?“ frage ich erschöpft und lege mich wieder hin.   
„16:31 Uhr!“

„WAS? Welcher.....Welcher Tag?“ ich setze mich abrupt auf und wieder überkommt mich der Drang mich zu übergeben.

„Mittwoch der 05.03.2014 und Sie befinden sich in Portland“ beendet er.   
„Ich....ich muss....“ ich versuche aufzustehen, doch der Mann drückt mich zurück.   
„Sie müssen sich hinlegen und ausruhen. Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung.“ sagt er streng was meine Wut anstachelt.   
„Nein, ich muss nach Arcadia zurück!“ ich versuche ihn wegzudrücken.   
„SOLDAT! Sie legen sich SOFORT wieder hin, das ist ein BEFEHL!“ knurrt er nun ungehalten.   
Meine Gedanken rasen, ich weiß was auf dem Spiel steht bei ungehorsam, mein ganzer Deal mit meiner Einsatzpause wäre dann aufgelöst. Fluchend lege ich mich zurück.   
„Wie lange?“ speie ich ihm nur entgegen.   
„Morgen machen wir ein paar Tests und sehen dann weiter. Bis dahin gilt strengste Bettruhe! Verstanden!“   
„Ja SIR!“ sage ich genervt und damit verlässt er mein Zimmer.

Ich taste in meiner Hosentasche nach meinem Handy und stelle fest, dass es zerstört ist.   
„FUCK!“

Ich starre an die Decke und denke an Max. Ich sehe Lea vor mir wie sie mit Max flirtet. Ich muss zu ihr, ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich denke an das, was ich in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen habe. Ich muss mit ihr reden damit sie aufhört zu denken, dass ich sie wegen ihrem Brief hassen würde. Ich muss sehen, ob ich eine Chance bei ihr habe.

Aber erst muss ich hier raus kommen. Ich schließe die Augen.

07.03.2014 Chloe POV

„Price, Sie können gehen! Ruhen Sie sich aber noch ein paar Tage aus, wir haben mit dem Einkaufszentrum gesprochen und sie krank gemeldet.“ sagt der Arzt zu mir und schaut mich grimmig an.   
„Danke, Sir!“ und schon stehe ich auf.

Ich spüre noch ein leichtes Schwanken. Ich sehe auf meine Kleidung, sie ist dreckig von der Übung. Vielleicht sollte ich erst Duschen und mich umziehen? Nein, dafür habe ich keine Zeit.   
Ich fahre ich meine Wohnung und packe schnell ein paar Sachen ein und gehe wieder zu meinem geliebten Truck und lege meine CD ein, ich summe mit und mache mich auf den Weg.

Ich betrete mit schnellen Schritten den Flur und mache mich direkt auf den Weg zu Maxs Zimmer. Wie in den letzten Tagen betrete ich es ohne zu klopfen und erstarre. Es ist leer, hier drinnen erinnert nichts mehr an die Anwesenheit von Max. Panik überkommt mich.

„ _Ist ihr etwas passiert und du warst wieder nicht da?“_ schießt es mir sofort durch den Kopf. Ich drehe auf der Stelle um, renne Richtung Empfang. Ich biege um die Ecke und renne in eine Krankenschwester.   
„Oh shit, tut mir leid ich, hey ich kenne Sie. Was ist mit Max, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass es ihr gut geht! Wo ist sie?“ frage ich die geschockte Frau.   
„Oh Miss Price! Ja Miss Caulfield wurde vor ein paar Tagen entlassen. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“ fragt sie besorgt. 

„Ich....äh.....ja. Wissen Sie, wo sie hin ist?“

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie zurück nach Blackwell wollte, sind Sie sicher, dass....“

„Ja danke!“ ich renne schon wieder weiter und lasse die verdutzte Frau hinter mir.

  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“ fluche ich als ich auf den Parkplatz von Blackwell einbiege.

Ich springe aus dem Truck und jogge das kurze Stück zu den Schlafsälen.

Mein Herz klopft wie wild in meiner Brust und meine Beine zittern.   
Ich hebe meine Faust und klopfe, doch es erfolgt keine Reaktion. Ich klopfe noch einmal, diesmal lauter.

„MAX?“ rufe ich, doch nichts passiert.   
Ich will die Tür öffnen aber sie ist verschlossen.   
„MAX!!!Bitte mach die Tür auf!“ ich erinnere mich an dem Tag nach meinem Einsatz,Max nicht da sondern verschleppt, und meine Panik wird immer größer.   
Wieder klopfe ich, diesmal mit aller Gewalt.   
„WAS ZUR HÖLLE....oh....CHLOE?“ höre ich eine bekannte Stimme, Dana komm näher.

„Dana, wo ist Max?“ frage ich und versuche ruhig zu atmen.   
„Man Price, du siehst sexy in Uniform aus!“ flirtet mich die Cheerleaderin an.   
„Ja, ja ich weiß, los, bleib bei der Sache! Wo ist Max?“ ich packe sie an ihren Schultern.   
„Woah ruhig bleiben. Sie ist....“ ihr Gesicht verändert sich als ob ihr etwas einfällt. „Wo verdammt warst du?“ fragt sie angriffslustig.   
„In einem scheiß Krankenhaus!“ knurre ich wütend und zeige auf meinem Kopf. „Jetzt antworte mir oder muss ich es aus dir heraus prügeln?“ meine Wut übernimmt mein ganzes Denken.   
Dana geht ein paar Schritte zurück, hält abwehrend die Hände hoch.   
„Hey, hey, ganz ruhig ja? Ich....sie.......sie ist unterwegs.“

„ALLEINE?“

„Nein, Gott, beruhige dich doch mal. Mit Kate und Victoria.“

„Ich muss sie anrufen, ich....scheiße!“ ich fahre mir durch die Haare. „Dana tut mir leid....ich bin....es war etwas viel in letzter Zeit. Ich hatte kein Recht dich so anzugreifen. Schau“ ich hole mein zerstörtes Handy aus der Hosentasche „kannst ich sie vielleicht von deinem Handy anrufen?“ ich setze meinen besten Hundeblick auf.

„Ich....ich.....hör zu.....ich weiß nicht....ich....ach fuck Price. Moment, ja?“ sie holt ihr Telefon aus der Tasche und wählt eine Nummer.   
„Hey Kate, hier ist Dana. Chloe steht vor mir und möchte mir Max sprechen.“ sie hört kurz zu. „Bitte!“ Dana schaut mich unsicher an und gibt mir ihr Handy.   
Ich nehme es ihr ab und forme mit meinen Lippen ein ´Danke`. 

„Kate?“ frage ich doch werde überrascht.   
„WAS IN DREI TEUFELS NAMEN WILLST DU!“ schreit mich sofort eine andere bekannte Stimme an.   
„Victoria bitte!“ höre ich Kate im Hintergrund.   
„Was geht dich das an Bitch! Ich will mit Max sprechen!“ ich spüre wieder meine Wut überkochen.   
„Nein!“ die Blackwell Queen klingt gewohnt eiskalt.

„Was redest du da? Was geht dich das alles überhaupt an? Ich will wissen wo Max ist, sofort!“ knurre ich bedrohlich in Danas Handy.   
„Das geht dich gar nichts an Arschloch! Weißt du eigentlich wie sie die letzten Tage wegen dir gelitten hat? Nein Kate, dieses Miststück muss das hören! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr weiter weh tust hörst du?“

„Oh ja sehr pathetisch, wer hat denn Kate auf dieses Dach gemobbt?“

Ich höre wie Victoria am anderen Ende der Leitung scharf die Luft einzieht und auch Dana schaut mich geschockt an. Dann stirbt die Verbindung.   
„FFFFUUUUCCKKKK!“ brülle ich frustriert auf.

„Hey, willst du....ähm.....warten bis sie wieder kommen? Du....du kannst zu Trevor und mir kommen, wenn.....wenn du willst“ Dana schaut mich nervös an.   
„Hast du einen Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer?“   
„J....Ja, aber....aber....ich....ich weiß....nicht!“sie reißt ängstlich die Augen auf und ich bereue meine Wut und hebe abwehrend die Hände um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich ihr nichts tue.   
„Hey alles cool, ich verstehe das, du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst, oder kannst.“

„Hey Chlo!“ kommt Trevors Stimme hinter Dana. „Hey Baby, gib ihr einfach den Schlüssel und dann...“den Rest flüstert er ihr ins Ohr aber so rot wie sie wird war es was schweinisches.

Sie seufzt und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer und öffnet mir die Tür von Max.   
„Danke!“ ich strecke Trevor meine Faust hin und er schlägt seine dagegen.   
„Immer doch Bro!“ zwinkert er und verschwindet mit Dana im Arm.

Ich setze mich auf die Couch von Max und spüre die Müdigkeit in meine Glieder fahren.

Eine Tür öffnet sich und ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf. Draußen wird es allmählich dunkel.   
„Jesus Christus hast du mich erschreckt!“ ruft Max überrascht.

„Hey Max!“ sage ich vorsichtig und stehe langsam von der Couch auf.   
Wie ein Wirbelwind drängt sich jemand an ihr vorbei und baut sich vor mir auf.   
„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von ihr fernhalten sollst?“

„Und hatte ich DIR nicht gesagt, dass du dich mal getrost selber ficken kannst Bitchtoria!“

„Hey, ihr zwei! Hört sofort auf!“ herrscht uns Kate böse an.   
Wir sehen beide voneinander weg zu Kate die neben Max steht und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streicht. Ihre tränennassen, blauen Augen sehen mich an und es ist, als ob sie mir direkt in die Seele schaut.   
„Chloe....wo.....wo warst du?“ bringt sie unter Tränen hervor.

„Max, können wir bitte reden, alleine?“ Max will gerade antworten doch da spüre ich einen Rempler gegen meine Schulter.   
„Nur über meine Leiche!“ faucht mich die Blonde mir gegenüber an und ihr eiskalter Blick trifft mich. „Ich will auch hören wieso du sie einfach im Stich gelassen hast!“ grollt sie weiter auf mich ein.   
„Vic, bitte! Hör auf sie anzugreifen!“ schnieft Max und sieht mich an „Was ist mit deinem Kopf passiert?“ fragt sie nun und reißt entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Darf ich?“ frage ich und zeige auf die Couch.   
Max nickt und ich setze mich. Max setzt sich selber auf ihr Bett, links und rechts von ihr Kate und Victoria.

„Dienstag bei der Übung mit den Frischlingen ist was schief gegangen. Ich erinnere mich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr an viel, aber es muss kurz vor Ende gewesen sein. Wir waren mehr oder weniger fertig mit dem Tag und da sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie so ein Idiot mit einer Granate spielt. Ich habe ihn noch angeschrien, dass er den verdammten Ring in Ruhe lassen soll, doch da hat er ihn schon gezogen. Zum Glück hat er das Ding weg geworfen, aber sie ist unglücklich gelandet und hat einen großen Haufen Steine getroffen und da die Flasche nicht weit geworfen hat war ich relativ nahe an dem Haufen und mich hat ein Stein am Kopf getroffen. Zum Glück war es ein kleiner aber der reichte für eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich bin Mittwoch im Krankenhaus aufgewacht und die Ärzte haben mich erst heute Mittag gehen lassen. Und der Blödmann hat mit seiner Aktion nicht nur meine Frisur ruiniert, sondern auch mein Handy.“ und ich ziehe das Beweisstück heraus.

„Oh Chloe!“ wimmert Max und ich schaue sie erschrocken an „ich habe doch gesagt, dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst.“ sie steht auf und kommt auf mich zu.

Etwas unsicher erhebe ich mich und spüre ihre Arme um mich herum und wie sie ihren Kopf in meiner Schulter vergräbt.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen, komm!“ sagt Kate und greift nach Victorias Arm.   
Beide stehe auf und sind auf den Weg zur Tür.   
„Hey Vic!“ sage ich hinterher und die angesprochenen dreht sich um „Danke, dass du auf sie aufpasst!“

Sie schaut mich verwundert an und nickt dann. Kurz darauf schließt sich die Tür.

Max löst sich aus der intensiven Umarmung und setzt sich wieder.   
„Entschuldige, ich habe mir, Sorgen gemacht!“ schnieft sie.

Etwas unsicher setze ich mich wieder auf die Couch ihr gegenüber und wir beide schweigen kurz.   
„Du hattest übrigens recht!“ sagt sie plötzlich und grinst verlegen.   
„Ich weiß! Aber womit?“

„Mit Lea! Sie hat mich...sie will sich mit mir treffen und hat mich auf die Wange geküsst und so Zeug!“ Max wird dabei tief rot.   
Ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Herzen und möchte sofort schreiend heraus rennen.

„Oh! Und? Werdet ihr euch, treffen?“ Angst und Wut sammeln sich in meinem Bauch.   
„Nein, ich....ich habe kein Interesse!“ sagt sie schließlich.

„Dann kann ich sie mir ja krallen!“ und sofort möchte ich mir die Zunge abbeißen.

Ich sehe zu Max und versuche ihr zu zeigen, dass das nur ein Witz war. In ihrem Blick wechseln sich so viele Emotionen ab. Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Trauer.   
„Ich meinte das nicht...“versuche ich die Wogen zu glätten, doch Max unterbricht mich.

„Hey, ich meine,wenn sie dir gefällt, wieso nicht!“ sagt sie und klingt dabei seltsam dumpf.

„Ich....ich habe dir was mitgebracht. Moment!“ ich krame in meinem Rucksack und hole das Buch heraus. „ich dachte mir, dass du das bestimmt wieder haben möchtest“ sage ich und strecke ihr das Tagebuch entgegen.   
Sie starrt es kurz an als ob sie sich daran verbrennen könnte, wenn sie es berührt.   
„Oh ich....hatte vergessen, ich meine....danke!“ sie nimmt es und drückt es an sich.

Wieder wird die Stimmung seltsam zwischen uns.

„ _Sei nicht so ein feiges Huhn und sprich den Brief an, los jetzt!“_ ermahnt mich meine innere Stimme. Ich räuspere mich.  
„Glaubst du mir?“ fragt sie unvermittelt was mich aus der Reserve lockt.   
„Ich...ähm....was?“ blinzel ich verwirrt und nervös. 

Sie hebt nur das Tagebuch etwas an.

„Ich meine, ja! Wie hätte ich dich sonst finden können und so, wenn ich dir das nicht geglaubt hätte?“

„Das meine ich nicht, ich meine, das....“ sie verstummt.

„Mit der Zeitreise?“ beende ich voller Sorge.   
„Yeah!“ sie sieht auf den Boden.   
„Ich....scheiße Max....ich glaube“ sie sieht zu mir hoch und ich kann die pure Angst in ihrem Blick lesen. „ich glaube, dass du ein paar echt traumatische Erlebnisse hattest und dein Kopf versucht das zu verarbeite. Und scheiße, das war vor dem ganzen anderen Mist.“ ich versuche ihrem Blick standzuhalten, doch es gelingt mir nicht.   
„Also glaubst du mir nicht!“ und scheiße, sie klingt so verletzt.

„Ich....ich meine, Max, bitte! Zeitreisen? Was.....was sagt denn Emily dazu?“ frage ich um abzulenken.   
„Ich, habe es ihr nicht gesagt!“ sagt meine Freundin schniefend.

„Und wieso nicht?“ ich hoffe, dass sie es selber einsieht.   
„Weil sie mir nicht glauben würde, warum sollte sie auch, ich weiß, dass es verrückt klingt, aber Chloe....“sie sieht mich flehend an.   
„Max, bitte, du sagt es doch selber, es ist....“  
„Warum bist du überhaupt hier, wenn du mir nicht glaubst?“

„Max, ich will dir helfen, ich will für dich da sein, aber das, DAS ergibt keinen Sinn!“

„Wie hätte ich dich sonst vor all den Sachen warnen können während des Kampfes?“

„Ich weiß es nicht Max, aber Zeitreisen? Komm schon, du musst es doch selber sehen! BITTE!“ ich spüre wie ich diesen Kampf verliere und es mich zur Verzweiflung bringt, mein Kopf rast wie wild und tut weh.

„I....ich.....d.....du s....solltest g....g....gehen, wenn du m...mir n...ni....nicht v....v....vertraust.“ stottert sie und ich sehe wie sich Tränen den Weg ihre Wangen herab bahnen.   
„Max, ich....“ich will zu ihr und sie in den Arm nehmen.   
„B....B....Bitte!“ sie dreht den Kopf von mir weg.

„Ich....fuck!“ und damit verlasse ich das Zimmer.

Ich klopfe wild an die Tür. Ein Licht geht an und ich höre Schritte. Die Welt um mich herum schwankt.   
„JESUS CHLOE!“ höre ich die Stimme und spüre zwei Hände an meiner Schulter. „Du stinkst wie eine ganze Brauerei!“  
„Hey Mom! Ich....kann ich hier schlafen? Ich habe....“ ich muss aufstoßen und mir wird übel.

„Ja, ja komm rein.“ sie zieht mich sanft und ich folge ihr. „David, hilfst du mir bitte?“ ruft sie.   
„Psssst er wird sauer auf mich, weil ich so ein Loser bin!“ schnurre ich in ihr Ohr.   
„WOW!“ höre ich Davids Stimme und salutiere halbherzig. „Na dann mal hoch mit ihr“ sagt er und dann wird alles undeutlich.

09.03.2014 Max POV

Der Laptop verbreitet bläuliches Licht in meinem dunklen Zimmer. Warren hat mir einen neuen Stick mit Filmen gebracht. Meine neue Taktik ist es tagsüber zu schlafen und nachts wach zu bleiben, damit ich niemanden mehr wecke. Ich liege in meinem Bett und schaue irgendeinen Zombiefilm.

Meine Gedanken kreisen immer wieder um Chloe. Es war unfair von mir sie raus zu schmeißen. Wieso sollte sie mir auch glauben? Würde ich mir selber glauben?

********************************************************************************

Ich bin wieder da, ich sitze wieder auf dem Stuhl, Arme und Beine gefesselt. Jefferson steht vor mir, grinst mich an. Ich versuche meinen Kopf weg zu drehen. Nathan liegt in einer Ecke.   
„Weißt du Max, er hat es nicht getan!“ schnarrt mein ehemaliger Lehrer.   
Ich blicke ihn nur an. Ich habe es gehört, von den Polizei Berichten. Die Videos haben es gezeigt. Er selber hat Rachel die tödliche Überdosis verpasst als Nathan betäubt war. Als er dann endlich erwacht ist hat Jefferson ihm eingeredet, dass er sie getötet hat und der arme Junge ist vollends daran zerbrochen.   
„Er war krank und sie haben ihn benutzt und gebrochen!“ speie ich ihm entgegen.   
„Ja und es wäre wunderbar aufgegangen, selbst wenn sie die Leiche durch Zufall gefunden hätten. Aber dann hat er die Nerven verloren und ich musste ihn los werden. Wobei das mein Alibi nur noch perfekter gemacht hat. Und nun halt still!“ herrscht er mich an.   
Ich zerre an meinen Fesseln und ich sehe die Wut in sein Gesicht steigen. Er senkt die Kamera und starrt mich mit kalten Augen an.   
„Ich habe gesagt, dass du stillhalten sollst. Oder muss ich selber dafür sorgen?“ er zeigt mit dem Kopf auf den Metalltisch mit den Spritzen.   
„Warum töten Sie mich nicht endlich?“ frage ich, spucke und treffe ihn im Gesicht.

„DAS wirst du bereuen!“ knurrt er.   
Ich wappne mich innerlich. Entweder vor Schlägen oder der Nadel, doch ich höre nur Bewegungen und nichts passiert. Ich öffne ein Auge und ziehe erschrocken die Luft ein.   
Chloe schleicht durch den Raum auf mich zu, Jefferson stellt sich hinter sie und zieht ihr das Messer durch ihre Kehle. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sieht sie mich erschrocken an.   
„Max, dein Brief...“ gurgelt sie und bricht tot vor meinen Füßen zusammen.   
Heiße Tränen fließen über meine Wangen.

********************************************************************************

10.03.2014 Max POV

Mein Herz rast und ich spüre die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht. Müde sehe ich mich um leichtes, rötliches Licht scheint durch meine Fenster.   
„Mist!“ murmel ich als ich realisiere, dass ich eingeschlafen sein muss.   
Müde fahre ich mir übers Gesicht. Ich schaue auf mein Handy, es ist kurz vor halb sechs. Das war das dritte Mal hintereinander das ich von Chloe geträumt habe.   
Ich muss etwas tun. Ich muss mit ihr reden.   
Heute ist der erste Tag an dem ich wieder in den Unterricht gehen werde. Emily hat ihren Termin mit mir auf die Mittagspause gelegt. Ich habe nur bis dahin Unterricht und dann schauen wir, wie aufnahmefähig und belastbar ich bin.

Doch bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit. Ich nehme meine Duschsachen und öffne leise die Tür.   
„PUH!“ stoße ich erleichter Luft aus, ich scheine diesmal niemanden geweckt zu haben.

Das heiße Wasser läuft auf mir herab und ich versuche all die Träume, all die Erfahrungen abzuwaschen. Meine Hand fährt über die deutlich spürbare Narbe wo mich die Kugel getroffen hat.   
Ich spüre wie die Wände der Duschkabine verschwimmen und ich drohe wieder abzudriften.

„Max? Max bist du das?“ höre ich der Ferne eine bekannte Stimme. „Ich komme rein!“

Plötzlich eine Berührung auf meiner Schulter und ich versuche automatisch wegzurutschen, spüre etwas in meinem Rücken und ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Oder bin ich gefesselt?

„Max, hör auf meine Stimme, du bist in Sicherheit, ich bin es.“ doch die Stimme die nach Sicherheit klingt wird übertönt.   
„Oh ja, diese Angst! Genauso! Das ist perfekt!“ dröhnt Jefferson.   
„Bitte, bitte aufhören!“ wimmere ich.   
„Max, shhhh, es wird alles gut, hier, ich bin bei dir! Es wird alles gut!“

Mein Körper wird bewegt. Ich spüre wie mich plötzlich Wärme umgibt. Etwas in meinem Kopf scheint die Situation zu begreifen und langsam verändert sich mein Fokus.   
Ich bin in mein Handtuch gewickelt, ich sitze auf dem Boden und hinter mir hockt jemand. Hält mich eng an sich gedrückt und wippt mich langsam hin und her. Ich höre immer wieder meinen Namen.   
„Vic?“ murmel ich verwirrt.   
„Hey Max, da bist du ja wieder!“ sagt sie und klingt erleichtert.

Ich fühle mich unwohl und sie scheint es zu merken, denn sie lässt mich sofort los.   
„Was i.....i......ist pa.....pa.....passiert?“ frage ich unsicher.

„Ich kam in die Dusche und habe dich gehört und....ähm....nachdem du nicht reagiert hast bin ich rein gekommen. Ich....es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte dich nicht so liegen lassen. Du hast zusammengekauert auf dem Boden gelegen und.....gesprochen!“ Victoria schaut betreten zur Seite.   
„Da......da.......danke!“ zu mehr bin ich nicht imstande.

Die Blonde erhebt sich vom nassen Boden und streckt mir eine Hand entgegen. Ich greife sie dankbar und mit der anderen drücke ich mein Handtuch enger an mich.   
„V....V.....Vic i....ich....“ doch sie unterbricht mich.   
„Wirklich kein Thema, jederzeit! Ich lasse dich mal jetzt in Ruhe, damit du dich anziehen kannst und so. In einer Stunde beginnt der Unterricht.“ mit rotem Kopf verlässt sie die Duschkabine.

„Oh Oh, ich glaube die Frage wie es dir geht kann ich mir sparen, oder? Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen? Ich meine richtig“ Emily schaut mich besorgt an.

Ich seufze und erzähle von meinen letzten Träumen, von meinem mini Flashback in der Dusche.  
„Aber der Unterricht war okay, ich scheine ganz gut mitzukommen!“ beende ich meinen Bericht.

„Darf ich ehrlich sein?“ ihre braunen Augen schauen mich besorgt an.   
„Habe ich eine Wahl?“ versuche ich die Stimmung aufzulockern.   
„Nein!“ und sie lächelt etwas „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und ich überlege, ob es nicht zu früh war dich zu entlassen und das Absetzen der Tabletten. Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, wie das so weitergehen soll. Dein Zustand verschlechtert sich von Mal zu Mal, wenn wir uns sehen.“ ich schaue sie an und spüre, was sie mir verschlüsselt sagen will.   
„Ich....ich weiß. Ich...ich....w....wil n....nicht.....zu....zu.....zurück!“ meine Hände fangen an zu zittern.

„Ich weiß, deswegen müssen wir uns etwas überlegen. Vielleicht doch wieder die Schlaftabletten?“

Meine innere Unruhe steigt und Emily streicht mir beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Oder wir probieren noch ein paar Entspannungsübungen, aber wir müssen dich dazu bringen zu schlafen. Der Flashback heute....je weniger du schläfst, desto anfälliger bist du.“ ich nicke langsam bei ihren Worten.

Sie sieht nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und schüttelt kaum spürbar den Kopf.   
„Woran hast du gedacht?“ frage ich sie.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir mit Chloe reden. Du scheinst sehr positiv auf sie zu reagieren und die vielen Träume von ihr zeigen mir, dass sie dich sehr beschäftigt.“

Ich schlucke hörbar.   
„Yeah, ich....ich denke ich muss....ich muss mit ihr reden!“ sage ich leise.   
„Ich kann dich gerne begleiten, du weißt, dass du das nicht alleine machen musst.“ doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf.

10.03.2014 Chloe POV

„MAX?“ rufe ich und schrecke hoch.   
Ich schaue an mir herunter, doch da ist sie nicht. Keine Schusswunde, kein Blut! Ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Fuck!“ grummel ich und lasse mich zurück aufs Bett fallen.  
„Schatz, bist du wach?“ höre ich es durch die Tür.   
„HMPF!“   
„Kann ich rein kommen?“   
„Yeah!“ ich sehe zur Tür die sich langsam öffnet.   
„Jesus, kannst du dir wenigstens die Decke überlegen?“ Mom schaut demonstrativ an die Decke.   
Ich schaue an mir herunter und habe nur eine Boxershorts an.   
„Sorry!“ ich spüre den Alkohol in meinem Blut und die nahenden Kopfschmerzen.   
Das Ende meiner Matratze senkt sich etwas als meine Mutter sich hinsetzt.   
„Schatz, ich, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe es dich bei mir zu haben, aber willst du mir nicht endlich mal sagen was los ist?“

Ich versuche ihr in die Augen zu sehen, scheitere aber.   
„Ich meine, ich mache mir Sorgen. Du kommst nicht aus dem Zimmer, isst kaum etwas und...“ sie zeigt mit der Hand auf die vielen leeren Wodka Flaschen.   
„Yeah, yeah, ich verstehe! Ich sehe zu, dass ich verschwinde.“ ich spüre das altbekannte Gefühl der Ablehnung in mir.   
„Chloe Stopp! Du weißt, dass ich das nicht gemeint habe. Ich will.....Gott, ich will es doch nur endlich mal richtig machen!“ ich sehe sie verwirrt an „ich weiß, ich habe es oft falsch gemacht. Habe mich zu wenig gekümmert und ich weiß, dass du eine Erwachsene Frau bist, aber bitte, ich will dir helfen.“

Ich sehe sie an, nachdenklich.   
„Ich habe mich mit Max gestritten und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann. Es ist alles so hella abgefuckt und ich....ich mache alles nur schlimmer und ich....“ die Tränen der letzten Tage kündigen sich an und ich versuche sie schnell weg zu blinzeln.   
Eine Hand legt sich auf mein Bein.   
„Was auch immer es ist, ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Ich meine, ihr seid Max und Chloe! Komm schon Liebling! Vergiss deinen Sturkopf nur ein einziges Mal und geh zu ihr.“ Mom schaut mich liebevoll an und bei mir brechen alle Dämme.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr helfen kann!“ weine ich los. „Ich....ich weiß nicht was sie braucht, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sachen gut machen kann, ich.....hella.....ich vermassel immer nur alles. Rachel und mit dir und David und....“ plötzlich spüre ich zwei Arme die um mich geschlungen sind.   
Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf im Hals meiner Mutter die mich hält. Das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten lasse ich es zu vor ihr zu weinen und es ist, als ob ein Knoten in meinem Herzen platzt.   
„Sei einfach bei ihr, hör ihr zu. Die kleine hat ganz schön viel erlebt. Sie braucht nur jemanden dem sie vertrauen kann, der ihr zuhört, egal was passiert. Du musst keine Lösungen haben, sei einfach da!“

„Scheiße Mom, du bist hella klug!“ murmel ich und wir beide lachen.   
Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung und versuche aufzustehen. Der Boden dreht sich und ich bleibe schwankend stehen.   
„Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich muss zu Max!“   
„Liebling, es ist fast Nacht! Wie wäre es, wenn du mal duschen gehst, was essen kommst, dich richtig ausschläfst und dann morgen mit ihr sprichst?“   
„Uh ähm, ja!“

11.03.2014 Chloe POV

Es klingelt an der Tür. Ich erwache knurrend. Es ist zu früh für so einen Scheiß beschließe ich und drehe mich um. Es klingelt wieder, diesmal länger.   
„Dreck!“ anscheinend ist keiner sonst zu Hause.   
Wieder ein Klingeln, wütend gehe ich die Treppe herunter. Ich reiße die Tür auf und da steht sie.   
Ihre Augen weit und ängstlich aufgerissen.   
„Ich...ähm.....oh!“ sie sieht mich an und wird rot.   
Ich habe nur ein Tanktop an, was nicht mal annähernd alles bedeckt.   
„Moment!“ murmel ich, lasse die Tür offen und sprinte nach oben.

Mit einer Jogginghose und einem Shirt an komme ich herunter und sehe, dass Max noch immer vor der Tür steht.   
„Du äh, darfst gerne rein!“ sage ich unsicher und mache für sie Platz.   
„Danke!“ sie schaut zu Boden.   
„Also.....“sage ich verlegen und zähle akribisch die Fussel auf meinem Oberteil.

„Oh ähm, ich habe was für dich! Äh Happy Birthday!“ damit überreicht sie mir ein Geschenk. „Ich äh....ich dachte du wärst wieder in Portland und wollte es Joyce für dich geben und äh....weil...du....du hast ja dein Handy nicht mehr und deswegen konnte ich nicht....also.....“ ich sehe sie an. „Es tut mir leid, es war dumm von mir zu erwarten, dass du mir glaubst. Ich meine....!“ sie scheint fertig zu sein.   
„Max, ich möchte dir so gerne glauben, aber es ist, schwierig.“ ich spiele nervös mit dem Geschenk in meiner Hand umher. „Oh und äh, danke!“ schiebe ich schnell hinterher.   
„Bedanke dich nicht zu früh, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja gar nicht!“ sagt sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Uh äh, ja, ich....“ stammel ich nervös. „Ähm willst du rein kommen, ich könnte uns Frühstück machen und wir reden?“

„Chloe ich....habe Unterricht! Ich...seit gestern wieder, Erstmal nur Vormittags und....“ ich spüre wie ich traurig werde. „Aber, hättest du danach Zeit?“

Ich sehe sie an. Da ist so viel Angst und Hoffnung in ihren Augen. Ob sie diese Sachen auch in meinen Augen lesen kann.   
„Ich hole dich ab, ja?“ sie nickt und ich spüre wie ein Gewicht von mir abfällt.   
„Darf ich.....ähm....“ sie breitet die Arme aus und ich nicke und schon spüre ich wie sie ihren Körper sanft gegen meinen drückt. „Bis später!“ und damit verschwindet sie wieder.

11.03.2014 Max POV

Ich stehe auf dem Parkplatz und wippe nervös hin und her. Ich höre laute Musik und muss etwas lächeln.   
„Also gefällt sie dir oder willst du nur, dass ich mich besser fühle!“ grinse ich Chloe an, als der Truck zum stehen kommt.   
„Die CD ist hella cool, vielen Dank. Ich dachte, dass die erst nächsten Monat raus kommt!“grinst mich die Punkerin an.   
„Ja, ich habe herausgefunden, dass Vic Kontakte hat....ähm, wie auch immer. Willst du...also mit rein kommen, oder woanders hin?“

„Ich dachte, wir könnten einen kleinen Ausflug machen, wenn du magst!“ ich nicke und steige ein.   
  
„Shit Max, sorry, ich habe vergessen, dass das vielleicht etwas viel für dich sein könnte.“ murmelt Chloe mit rotem Kopf.   
Ich stehe neben ihr und atme heftig. Meine Beine brennen und zittern. Ich blicke mich um und sehe die Bank. Chloe stützt mich etwas wie schon die letzten Meter und wir lassen uns fallen.   
„Aber der Ausblick von hier oben ist immer so schön!“ presse ich zwischen schweren Atemzügen hervor.

Ich starre auf das Meer hinaus und uns beide umgibt eine schwere Stille. Um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden höre ich auf das Rauschen der Wellen.

„Kannst du es mir zeigen?“ unterbricht Chloe die Stille zwischen uns.   
„Ich...ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht, ich habe es nicht mehr probiert.“ ich hefte meine Blick an den Horizont.   
„Oh, ich verstehe!“ sagt sie nur.   
„Nein, ich meine, ehrlich. Ich habe, etwas Angst davor. Ich meine, was, wenn irgendwas schlimmes passiert?“ noch immer vermeide ich jeden Augenkontakt.   
„Was soll denn passieren?“ fragt sie und ich höre die Zweifel in ihrer Stimme.   
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kommt eine Flut, oder ein Erdbeben oder so was. Ich meine, es kann nicht gut sein mit dem Raum Zeit....“ich höre ihr Seufzen und verstumme.   
Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Ich versuche sie weg zublinzeln.   
„Max, ich will dir wirklich glauben, aber....“  
„Aber es ist verrückt!“ beende ich ihren Satz und spüre wie mein Herz verkrampft.   
„Yeah!“

Ich hebe meine Hand und spüre sofort das Band der Zeit zwischen meinen Fingern.   
„I....ich“ ich atme tief durch „versuche es!“

Deutlich spüre ich ihren Blick auf mir doch schaffe es nicht Augenkontakt aufzunehmen.

„Aber keinen Tornado heraufbeschwören, hörst du?“ ich höre das Lachen in ihrer Stimme und es tut weh.   
„Chloe!“ jammere ich und will mich abwenden.   
„Tut mir leid, ehrlich! Wie wollen wir es anstellen?“

„Ich....äh.....ich könnte dir sagen, was du in deinen Taschen hast?“   
„Okay, leg los!“

Ich kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe herum und nehme das erste Mal, seit wir hier oben am Leuchtturm sitzen, Augenkontakt auf.   
„Pack alles aus!“ sage ich bestimmt.   
„Max, wie soll das irgendwas beweisen?“  
„Vertraust du mir?“ frage ich zurück.

Sie seufzt und entleert ihre Taschen. Ich schaue mir alles genau an, merke mir jedes kleine Detail.  
Ich lasse die Macht zwischen meine Finger gleiten.   
„Okay, leg los!“

„Deine Geldbörse! Darin sind deine Papiere, Geld, genauer 18,76$, und ein Bild von Rachel und dir, die Zigaretten mit noch 7 Stück in der Verpackung. Außerdem deine Schlüssel. Und eine Packung Kaugummi, Zitrone Minze, es sind noch 4 Streifen in der Hülle. Und eine leere Hülle, weil der fünfte ist hier!“ und ich strecke ihr die Zunge heraus mit dem fehlenden Kaugummi drauf.

Chloe springt entsetzt auf.   
„Heilige Scheiße, wo hast du den her?“ fragt sie mit großen Augen und durchwühlt ihre Sachen und packt alles wieder ein.

„Max....wie....wie hast du das?“ sie sieht mich fragend an. „Nein, nein, nein, nein!“ sie macht ein paar hektische Schritte auf und ab.

Sie packt erneut ihre Schachtel Zigaretten aus und erstarrt. Wo gerade eben noch 7Stück drin waren ist nun keine mehr drin. Stattdessen ein Zettel mit ihrer Unterschrift.   
  


„ _Ich Chloe Elizabeth Price gestehe hiermit ein, dass ich an die hella krassen Kräfte von  
Max fucking Caulfield glaube“_

Sie liest den Zettel und wird blass.   
„Max, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!“ und sie sieht mich an. Furcht, Erstaunen und Aufregung in ihren Augen.

Diese wunderschönen Augen, doch plötzlich verschwimmt sie so seltsam und mein Kopf dreht sich. „Scheiße, Max?“fragt sie, ich sehe sie näher kommen und dann wird alles dunkel.

********************************************************************************

„Hey Freak, wach auf!“ sagt eine bekannte Stimme schroff.

Ich blinzel und spüre die schlimmen Kopfschmerzen. Es ist alles dunkel und ich erkenne nichts. Wieder blinzel ich. Da steht sie vor mir. Sie sieht ganz normal aus. Schwarze, zerrissene Jeans, Hosenträger baumeln herab. Ihr weißes Tanktop mit dem Totenschädel, schwarze Jacke und Beanie. Die blauen Haare strahlen darunter hervor und betonen ihre wunderschönen, ozeanblauen Augen. Die mich hasserfüllt anstarren.   
„Chloe? Was ist passiert?“ frage ich und will mich bewegen.   
Doch ich kann nicht und ich verstehe nicht, warum es nicht geht.   
„Glaubst du, du kannst mich damit beeindrucken? Oder Einschüchtern? Ich wusste schon immer, dass was mit dir was nicht stimmt und eigentlich war ich froh, die letzten 5 Jahre nichts von dir gehört zu haben und jetzt? Jetzt kommst du zurück und spielst diesen kranken Scheiß hier ab?“

„I....i....ich w....was?“ frage ich verwirrt und ängstlich.   
„Diese Kräfte. Wie lange hast du die schon, hä? Hast du mich auch schon als Kind versucht damit zu manipulieren?“  
„Nein, ich würde nie....“

„Wenn du so was kannst, warum hast du sie dann nicht gerettet? Du weißt, wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe!“

„Es tut mir leid! Ich wünschte ich könnte es! Aber ich konnte sie nicht retten“ ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen „bitte glaub mir, ich wollte sie retten. Es tut mir leid! CHLOE BITTE!“

„Glaubst du, nur weil du diese Freakshow abziehst werde ich mich für dich entscheiden? Sieh es ein, das wird nicht passieren. Warum habe ich wohl sonst nicht auf diesen Brief geantwortet? Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich bei ihm gelassen!“

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„Nein, das kannst du besser Maxine!“ knurrt Jefferson frustriert.

„Ich hasse dich Max!“ knurrt Chloe und dreht sich um.   
„ES TUT MIR LEID!“ brülle ich mit aller Kraft.

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

Jefferson kommt immer näher. Ich schließe die Augen, höre das Kamera klicken, als ob es direkt in meinem Kopf ist. Chloes Stimme die mich verwünscht. Rachels Stimme kommt dazu, sie fleht mich an sie zu retten. Ich halte mir die Ohren zu, doch es wird nur lauter.   
„Es tut mir leid! So leid! Bitte vergib mir!“

********************************************************************************

„Schau mich an!“ höre ich es über mir.   
Ich blinzel, ich sehe ihn über mir, spüre das Gewicht auf mir. Mein ganzer Körper verkrampft, versucht sich auf das vorzubereiten auf das ich seit Tagen warte. Jedes mal, wenn sein warmer Atem meine Haut berührt hat dachte ich, dass es passiert und nun scheint es soweit zu sein.   
_**„Oh Gott, diesmal tut er es. Das war nur ein böser Traum.“**_

Ich will mich wehren, doch das Gewicht auf meinem und die Hände die meine festhalten verhindern es. Ich fange an panisch zu atmen.   
_„Ich werde mich nie bei Chloe entschuldigen können! Sie wird mich für immer hassen!“_

„Es tut mir leid!“ wimmer ich leise.   
„Max, bitte, sieh mich an!“ Jeffersons Stimme klingt so anders. „Max, bitte!“ ich spüre etwas nasses auf mein Gesicht tropfen.

„ _Moment, das ist nicht Jefferson, oder?“_

Ich blinzel und sehe blaue Haare, blaue, besorgte Augen. Sofort entspannt sich mein Körper.   
„C...Chloe?“ frage ich verwirrt.

„Oh Gott sei dank!“ sie verschwindet aus meinem Gesichtsfeld und sofort löst sich das Gewicht von meinem Körper und die Hände um meine Handgelenke.

Ich höre meine Freundin neben mir schluchzen. Ich bleibe kurz liegen, versuche meine Atmung zu kontrollieren und das die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen abebben.

„Chloe? Was ist passiert?“ frage ich erschöpft.   
Ich habe das Bedürfnis zu schlafen.   
„Du hast mir deine Kräfte gezeigt und plötzlich fing deine Nase an zu bluten und dann bist du umgekippt. Ich konnte dich zum Glück auffangen und habe dich zurück gebracht. Und kurz vor dem Truck hast du dann angefangen zu murmeln. Ich habe dich abgesetzt, aber du hast angefangen dir die Ohren zuzuhalten und du hast geschrien. Du hast mir so eine scheiß Angst gemacht und ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann und fuck!“ sie vergräbt ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Knien und ich höre sie heftig atmen.   
Ich setze mich langsam auf, mir ist immer noch schwindelig. Ich lege meinen Arm um ihre Schultern.   
„Danke Chloe!“ murmel ich müde.

„Soll ich....dich ins Krankenhaus fahren?“ fragt sie unsicher.   
„Nein! Kannst du mich nach Blackwell bringen? Ich muss mich ausruhen!“ich spüre wie meine Augen schwer werden.

„Na klar, komm, ich helfe dir hoch!“   
Ehe ich protestieren kann liege ich in ihren Armen und ich fühle mich sicher.


	11. M.I.N.E.

11.03.2014 Chloe POV

Wir erreichen Blackwell und die ersten Sterne erscheinen am Himmel. Ich schaue zu Max, sie schläft und sieht dabei mal friedlich aus.

  
**Ich: „Hey Mom, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich heute bei Max schlafe, nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich liebe dich!“**

**Mom: „Hey Liebling! Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung bei euch? Danke, dass du Bescheid sagst. Vielleicht wollt ihr morgen beide zum Abendessen kommen?“**

**Ich: „Ich werde da sein und Max werde ich fragen!“**

Ich packe mein neues Handy weg und schaue wieder zu Max. Sanft rüttel ich sie an der Schulter.   
„Hey Maxi, wir sind da!“ doch sie murmelt nur und seufzt auf.   
Ich beiße mir nervös auf die Lippe. Wieder hole ich mein Handy heraus.   
  
**Ich: „Hey, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und mir in 5 Minuten die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufhalten und mir dann auch Maxs Tür aufmachen? Vertrau mir!“**

Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten steige ich aus und umrunde den Truck. Ich öffne vorsichtig die Beifahrertür und hole Max heraus. Kaum habe ich sie in meinem Armen umklammert sie mich und seufzt wieder. Sie legt ihren Kopf an mir ab und ich muss grinsen.

„Chloe, was ist passiert?“ ich höre die Angst in Kates Stimme.   
„Nichts, alles gut, sie schläft nur und ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Wir hatten einen langen Tag.“

„Oh, okay, gut!“ sie wirkt nicht überzeugt.   
Wir erreichen ihre Tür und Kate beobachtet mich, wie ich Max vorsichtig in ihr Bett lege. Ich ziehe ihr die Schuhe aus und decke sie zu. Kate studiert das Gesicht meiner Freundin.   
„Sie sieht so friedlich aus.“ stellt sie flüsternd fest.   
„Yep! Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich...ähm.....ich bleibe noch etwas. Falls sie aufwacht.“ Kate schaut mir in die Augen und scheint zu überlegen.   
Schließlich nickt sie kaum sichtbar.   
„Brauchst du etwas? Ich habe noch eine extra Decke und Kissen bei mir.“

„Das...wäre nett!“ stammel ich.   
Sie nickt wieder und bringt mir alles.

Unruhiges Rascheln weckt mich. Ich sehe zu dem Bett von Max. Sie wälzt sich hin und her, ich erkenne Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Sie murmelt immer wilder. Ich springe von der Couch auf und hocke mich vor ihr Bett.   
„Shhh Shhhh, alles gut Max, ich bin bei dir!“ flüstere ich und streiche ihr durchs Haar.

Ich erinnere mich an die Nacht im Krankenhaus und lege mich kurzerhand mit zu ihr ins Bett. Ich nehme sie locker in den Arm und spüre wie sie sich entspannt. Sie rollt sich zur Seite und ich höre, wie ihr Atem langsam wieder regelmäßiger wird.

12.03.2014 Max POV

„Shit!“ ich schrecke aus dem Bett hoch.   
Ich höre ein seltsames Geräusch und drehe mich erschrocken um. Es ist mein Wecker.

Ich kann mich an keinen Albtraum erinnern.   
„Chloe?“ frage ich müde, doch ich kann die Punkerin nirgendwo entdecken.   
_**„Es war alles nur ein Traum!“**_ stellt die Stimme in meinem Kopf fest. Ich packe meine Duschsachen und gehe auf den Flur hinaus. Durch Kates geöffnete Tür höre ich wie sie Violine spielt und bleibe lächelnd stehen. Sie dreht sich um um blickt mich an.   
„Guten Morgen Max, habt ihr gut geschlafen?“ fragt sie mich schüchtern lächelnd.   
„Wir?“ frage ich perplex.   
„Ähm ja Chloe war doch bei dir. Sie hat dich in dein Zimmer gebracht und ich habe ihr eine Decke und ein Kissen geliehen weil sie bei dir bleiben wollte.“

„Oh, dann war das doch kein Traum!“ murmel ich leise und werde augenblicklich rot. „Ich, ich muss mich mal fertig machen.“ sage ich und hebe meine Duschsachen hoch.  
„Mach das, trinken wir in der Mittagspause Tee oder hast du ein Treffen mit Emily?“

„Ja,aber erst später, ich würde mich freuen mit dir Tee zu trinken.“ und dann verschwinde ich in die Dusche.

Zurück in meinem Zimmer sehe ich mich kurz um. Tatsächlich, da liegt ein weiteres Kissen und eine Decke auf meiner Couch. Ich packe meine Schultasche und mein Handy und da sehen ich das Leuchten.

**Chloe: „Guten Morgen Supermax! Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon los musste, aber ich habe heute wieder Arbeit. Mom hat uns heute Abend zum Abendessen eingeladen. Also wenn du magst, würden wir uns freuen!“**

**Ich: „Sehr gerne! Soll ich etwas mitbringen? Und danke, dass du letzte Nacht bei mir geblieben bist. Ich habe das erste Mal, seit ich meine Schlaftabletten abgesetzt habe, keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt!“**

**  
Chloe: „Immer gerne, wir sprechen uns später, okay? Ich hole dich ab, so gegen 19 Uhr?“**

**Ich: „Sehr gerne!“**

Grinsend packe ich mein Handy weg und bleibe stehen, als vor mir eine große Gestalt auftaucht.   
„Guten Morgen Miss Caulfield. Können Sie nachher bitte mal in mein Büro kommen?“  
„Guten Morgen Direktor Wells...ich ähm.....ja.....nach meinem letzten Block?“ ich frage mich, was er will.

„Ja, ich warte auf Sie!“ und damit dreht er sich um.

„Max! Schön dich zu sehen, komm rein! Hallo Schatz!“ und damit umarmt Joyce uns beide als wir pünktlich zum Abendessen vor der Tür erscheinen.   
„Wie geht es dir Max?“ sie schaut mich besorgt an.  
„Von Tag zu Tag besser, danke Joyce!“ versuche ich ein Grinsen.   
Ich folge Chloe ins Esszimmer und setze mich. Es ist schon alles gedeckt. Die Fahrt hierher war angenehm ruhig, Chloe und ich haben es einfach genossen zusammen zu sein. Und wir müssen beide viel sacken lassen. Immer wieder gehen meine Gedanken zu meinem Gespräch mit Direktor Wells, meiner Sitzung mit Emily und dem seltsamen Gefühl wieder im Fotografieunterricht zu sitzen. Ein Räuspern reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
Ich sehe hoch und sinke sofort tiefer in meinen Stuhl. Mist, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.   
„M....M....Mister M....M....Madsen!“ sofort überfluten mich Bilder und Gefühle unserer letzten Begegnungen und ich werde nervös.   
„Hallo Maxine....ich meine Max, tut mir leid“ er holt tief Luft „schön dich zu sehen. Aber bitte, nenn mich David.“ er klingt so unsicher und irgendwie sanft.   
Ich sehe kurz nervös zu Chloe die ihn genau beobachtet. Sie hat eine Hand auf meinen Arm gelegt, was ich jetzt erst wahrnehme.

„okay!“ sage ich zögerlich.   
David schaut mich an und dann passiert es. Er bricht in Tränen aus.

„Max, es tut mir alles so leid. Ich hätte dich und deine Freunde beschützen müssen und habe versagt. Dieser Freak, Jefferson hat mir immer ein ungutes Gefühl bereitet, aber das....das hätte ich nicht....“

Ich erwache aus meiner Starre.   
„Nein, David! Das hättest du nicht wissen können, mach dir keine Vorwürfe!“ ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie Chloe mich anstarrt.   
„Doch Max! Wäre ich nicht so paranoid gewesen und so verbissen an dir und Miss Marsh dran gewesen, dann hättest du mir vielleicht vertrauen können und mich um Hilfe gebeten. Aber so habe ich alles kaputt gemacht und das werde ich nie wieder gut machen können! Ich bin so dankbar, dass Chloe dich gefunden hat!“ er schaut seine Stieftochter mit Stolz und Trauer an.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe!“ sage ich leise aber mit Nachdruck.   
David wischt sich dich Augen trocken, schnieft leise und nickt.

Es herrscht ein kurzes, betretenes Schweigen.

„Okay, wer hat Hunger!“ sagt Joyce schließlich.   
„Hella, hier ich!“ erwidert Chloe freudig und die Stimmung lockert sich wieder auf.

„Es ist schon spät, willst du heute hier übernachten?“ fragt mich Joyce und ich schrecke hoch.   
Nach dem Essen haben wir noch einen Film gesehen und ich muss schon fast eingeschlafen sein. Ich reibe mir müde die Augen. Ich sehe zu Chloe und werde etwas nervös.   
„Ich...ähm....nein schon gut. Ich habe ja auch früh wieder Unterricht!“

„Quatsch! Ich fahre eh früh nach Portland zurück, dann kann ich dich rechtzeitig absetzen. Komm schon Max, Pyjamaparty, so wie früher!“ und ich sehe Chloes Augen trotz der Dunkelheit blitzen.   
„Okay, okay!“ sage ich und kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

  
12.03.2014 Chloe POV

Ich merke den ganzen Abend das irgendwas in Max arbeitet und sie beschäftigt, aber ich traue mich nicht sie anzusprechen. Nicht vor Mom und David. Plötzlich bewegt sich neben mir die Matratze und Max kommt zu mir ins Bett. Sie liegt am anderen Ende. Ich sehe in der Dunkelheit zu ihr. Sie hat sich ein paar Shorts und ein Top von mir geliehen, zum Glück sind noch immer ein paar meiner alten Klamotten hier.   
Es ist alles so anders und gleichzeitig so vertraut mit ihr. Das mit ihren krassen Kräften, ihr Brief.   
„ _Oh fuck der Brief, du bist gestern so ausgeflippt, dass du den vergessen hast du Idiot!“_ schimpfe ich mit mir selber. _  
_„Hey Max?“ flüstere ich doch mir antwortet nur ein gemurmeltes Seufzen und sanftes Atmen. _„Mist! Dann morgen! Morgen werde ich mich nicht drücken!“_

********************************************************************************

„Hey warte auf mich!“ ruft Max mir hinterher.   
„Arrrr du bist zu langsam Matrose!“ lache ich und erreiche die Stufen unseres Baumhauses.   
Sie keucht und erreicht mich lachend.   
„Aber Käpt´n, dafür habe ich unseren Schatz!“ sie zeigt grinsend den Rucksack den ich am Fluss vergessen habe.   
„ARGH, dann herauf mit dir um ihn zu plündern!“ ich strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen um sie das letzte Stück hoch zu ziehen.

„Du Chlo?“ sagt Max ernst während sie Schokolade isst.   
„Yeah!“frage ich und sehe sie neugierig an.   
„Ich will für immer an deiner Seite sein und immer hinter dir stehen, das weißt du doch hoffentlich!“   
Sie sieht mir dabei tief in die Augen und wird rot was ihre Sommersprossen nur noch mehr betont. Ich kann die ganze Liebe und die Wahrheit die dahinter steckt in ihrem Blick erkennen und spüre wie mein Herz schneller schlägt.

********************************************************************************

„Hmmmmpf, nein!“ murmelt es leise neben mir und ich bin sofort wach.   
Ohne drüber nachzudenken ziehe ich Max in meine Arme und kuschel mich eng sie. Sie entspannt sich wieder und ich höre wie sie ruhiger wird.   
„Ich weiß Max!“ flüstere ich und antworte ihr auf meinen Traum.

Ich starre in ihren Nacken und habe das Bedürfnis sie zu küssen. Ich spüre wie ich mich langsam vorwärts bewege bis mir auffällt, was ich da vorhabe. Ich schließe die Augen bevor ich noch etwas dummes tue.

13.03.2014 Chloe POV

Ich wache auf und das Bett ist leer. Ich hatte wieder keinen Albtraum und bin ganz zufrieden. Mein Bett riecht nach dem Shampoo von Max, sie hat also wirklich hier geschlafen. Ich strecke mich und stehe auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich mich fertig machen muss.   
Ich gehe die Treppe herunter und höre Stimmen. Ich staune nicht schlecht als ich Max mit David am Küchentisch sitzen sehe, beide wirken entspannter als gestern Abend.   
„Morgen Leute!“

„Na Schlafmütze!“ grinst mich Max an und hält mir einen Kaffee entgegen.   
„Wir müssen los, oder?“ frage ich mürrisch und sehe Max nicken.   
Wir stehen auf und David bringt uns zur Tür.   
„Denk nicht zu viel nach!“ sagt Max zu ihm und nimmt ihn kurz in den Arm.   
David und ich sehen uns entsetzt an und als ich mir meine Jacke nehme meine ich eine Träne in seinen Augen zu sehen.   
  


„Du hast heute so gute Laune, gut geschlafen?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
„Yeah, die zweite Nacht ohne seltsame Träume!“ sie grinst mich an und wir schweigen kurz.   
Ich gähne und schaue wieder auf die Straße.   
„Oder....oder habe ich dich geweckt?“ ich sehe wieder zu meiner Freundin und innerhalb von Sekunden hat sich alles gewandelt. Sie kaut nun nervös auf ihrer Lippe und schaut mich ängstlich an.

„Nein Max, alles cool! Ich habe geschlafen wie ein Stein!“

  
Die CD von Max läuft und mein Lieblingslied kommt, ich drehe lauter und singe mit.   
„.... **I pulled you closer, tighter, ´cause I knew you'd disappear, I just can't compromise, apologize there's nothing you can say we both knew it would always end this way“**

Viel zu spät nehme ich war, dass wir bereits angekommen sind.   
„Danke, dass du mich gefahren hast! Bekomme ich eine Umarmung?“ wieder schaut sie nervös.  
Ich beuge mich zu ihr herüber und nehme sie fest in den Arm. Es ist als ob sie sich in meine Arme fallen lässt und ich möchte sie nie wieder los lassen. Die Schulglocke ertönt.   
„Ich.....ich muss los, nicht, dass ich schon wieder Ärger bekomme.“ und schon löst sie sich aus meiner Umarmung und springt aus dem Auto.   
„Wieso schon wieder?“ rufe ich hinterher doch sie hört mich nicht mehr.

Ich schlendere durch das Einkaufszentrum und halte meine Augen offen, dich immer wieder spüre ich wie meine Gedanken zu Max wandern. Ich bleibe vor einer Infotafel stehen und sehe ein großes Plakat was an die nahenden Frühlingsferien erinnert.   
Uh stimmt, ob Max dann nach Seattle geht? Ich merke, dass der Gedanke mich nervös macht, wenn sie so weit weg ist. Wobei Seattle nun, wo ich selber in Portland lebe, schon deutlich näher ist.   
  


**Ich: „Hey Max, fährst du über die Ferien eigentlich zu deinen Eltern?“**

Sende ich einen Text um das aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Ich muss unbedingt vorher mit ihr reden, vielleicht können wir morgen....eine Nachricht unterbricht meine Gedanken.

**Supermax: „Nein, ich bleibe in Arcadia. Mom und Dad müssen arbeiten, wegen meiner blöden Krankenhausrechnungen und so. :(„**

**Ich: „Keine Emojis! Vielleicht wollen wir uns dann sehen? Ich habe die meiste Zeit frei. Außer du musst lernen oder so Zeug!“**

Ich lese die Nachricht wieder und wieder und drücke dann auf Senden. Ich beiße mir nervös auf die Lippe.   
  
**Supermax: „Ja ich muss einiges nachholen, würde dich aber gerne sehen!“**

Ich grinse vor mich hin. Nur noch ein Tag Schule, dann gehört sie mir.   
_„Wow langsam Mädchen! Vielleicht solltest du erst Mal mit ihr reden und die Lage klären bevor du ihr einen Ehering kaufst!“_ Manchmal hasse ich meinen Kopf. 

„Hey Price, haben Sie kurz Zeit?“ kommt mein Chef auf mich zu.   
„Ja klar!“ ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an.   
„Ich weiß, Sie sagten, dass Sie keine Abendschichten machen wollen, aber mir ist jemand ausgefallen. Können Sie noch eine halbe Schicht dran hängen?“ Er sieht mich flehend an und ich bin froh, dass er fragt und es mir nicht befehlen will. Ich seufze und stimme zu.

Er bedankt sich und geht wieder weg.   
„Dann muss ich morgen mit Max sprechen. Man das zieht sich!“ stelle ich grummelig fest.

Endlich beende ich meine Schicht und sehe auf die Uhr. Es ist kurz vor 22 Uhr. Ich könnte jetzt nach Hause fahren und das Frühstück mit Mom absagen, oder ich fahre jetzt noch hin.

„ _Du musst eh morgen in Arcadia sein wenn du mit Max sprechen willst!“_ erinnert mich mein Kopf. Ich hole mir noch an der nächsten Tankstelle einen Kaffee und fahre zu Mom. 

14.03.2014 Chloe POV

So leise wie möglich habe ich das Haus betreten und liege nun völlig erschöpft im Bett. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich immer noch den Geruch von Max wahrnehmen kann und muss Lächeln.

********************************************************************************

Vor mir ist ein Plastikvorhang, ich sehe eine Gestalt am anderen Ende des dahinterliegenden Raums. So leise wie möglich schlüpfe ich hindurch. Ich sehe Max, sie sitzt auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und mein Herz bleibt stehen. Neben ihr auf dem Boden liegt eine weitere Person, ebenfalls gefesselt. Es ist Rachel.   
Ich sehe zu dem Mann der summend an einem Schrank steht. Ich schleiche mich langsam heran doch bevor ich ihn erreiche spüre ich eine Nadel in meinen Nacken eindringen und mir fallen die Augen zu.  
Ich öffne meine Augen, fühle den Schmerz. Rachels Körper liegt nun etwas anders, sodass Max und ich sie ansehen können.

Jefferson bemerkt, dass ich aufgewacht bin. Er zieht grinsend eine Spritze auf.   
„So meine Damen, diese Menge hier wird auf jeden Fall tödlich sein. Maxine, da ich deine Unschuld sehr zu schätzen weiß darfst du wählen, wer soll heute sterben?“

Max sucht meinen Blick, ihre Augen sind so voller Schmerz und gleichzeitig leer. Ich höre ein Schluchzen von Rachel und es ist als ob dieses Geräusch mir körperliche Schmerzen bereitet. Ich reiße meinen Blick von meinem am Boden liegenden Engel und sehe wieder Max an.

„Nehmen Sie mich!“ sagt sie entschlossen.   
„WAS? Nein Max, das geht nicht!“ schreie ich, will aufspringen doch merke, dass ich nicht kann. Ich sehe zu mir herunter. Nun bin ich diejenige die an den Stuhl geklebt ist. Ich muss einen Ausweg finden, ich muss sie retten.   
„Wieso?“ fragt Jefferson verwirrt.   
„Weil ich Chloe liebe und sie liebt Rachel und ich könnte niemals damit leben, wenn Chloe wegen mir unglücklich ist. Ich habe schon zu viel falsch gemacht!“ 

Jefferson geht zu Rachel und beugt sich zu ihr herab und ohne Vorwarnung drückt er ihr die Spritze direkt ins Herz. Ich starre die Szene mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich höre den verzweifelten Schrei von Max und sehe zu, wie Rachels Körper anfängt zu krampfen. Vor ihrem Mund bildet sich Schaum und sie sieht aus, als ob sie Schmerzen hat.   
„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, ich wollte sie retten, es tut mir leid“ höre ich die Stimme von Max durch meinen Schock.

Ich sehe sie entsetzt an, ich muss es ihr sagen. Ich öffne meinen Mund, doch es kommt kein Ton heraus.   
Jefferson erhebt seine Pistole und zielt auf mich, direkt auf mein Herz. Er drückt ab und die Kugel kommt auf mich zugeflogen, doch es passiert furchtbar langsam. Ich sehe wie Max sich erhebt, sie läuft auf mich zu und nimmt mich in den Arm kurz bevor mich die Kugel erreicht. Sie lächelt mich kurz an und dann sackt sie in meinen Armen zusammen und ich höre ihr gurgelndes Atmen.

********************************************************************************

Ich reiße die Augen auf und habe das Gefühl mich zu übergeben.

„ _Hat sie sich wirklich vor die Kugel geworfen? Hat sie die Zeit zurück gedreht und dich gerettet?“_

Mein Kopf dreht sich und ich brauche Antworten. Fuck das wird ein schweres Gespräch. Ich sehe auf die Uhr, es ist 3:26 Uhr.

**Ich: „Hey Max, wir müssen unbedingt miteinander reden“**

So, jetzt habe ich keinen Weg mehr drum herum zu kommen, sie wird nicht locker lassen....Mist,mein Handy klingelt.   
  
„Fuck habe ich dich geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht, es tut mir leid!“ sage ich sofort.   
Ich höre Max unruhig atmen und Schniefen und mache mir Sorgen. Sofort setze ich mich im Bett auf.   
„Nein, alles gut, ich war eh wach!“ ihre Stimme klingt zittrig.   
„Albtraum?“ frage ich.   
Kurz passiert nichts am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich höre wie sie immer hektischer atmet.

„Yeah!“ und dann fängt sie an zu weinen. „Ich....diese Albträume machen mich so kaputt! Es tat so gut wenn du bei mir warst und ich sie nicht hatte und....“

„Warte, ich bin eh bei Mom, ich komme!“  
„Nein warte! Das geht nicht!“ schluchzt sie und ich höre wie sie sich wirklich bemüht stark zu sein.   
„Ich verstehe!“ und ich merke meine Trauer die ich nicht verbergen kann.   
„Nein, ich will dich hier haben, aber es geht nicht! Ich, ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Wells. Er hat mich an die Schulordnung erinnert und das es schulfremden Personen nicht gestattet ist nach der Nachtruhe noch auf dem Gelände zu sein und das ich mit ernsthaften Konsequenzen rechnen muss, wenn das noch einmal vorkommt.“ sagt sie hektisch als ob es ihr schon eine Weile auf der Seele liegt.

Ich knirsche vor Wut mit den Zähnen und will am liebsten sofort los, aber ich kann Max nicht noch mehr Ärger machen. Meine Gedanken rasen was ich nun tun soll.   
„Ich....Chloe....es tut mir leid! Sei nicht sauer auf mich, bitte!“ ihre Stimme ist nur noch ein leises Flüstern.

„Niemals Max!“ ich möchte sie so gerne in den Arm nehmen, sie an mich drücken wo sie sicher ist.

„Wells ist ein Arschloch!“ knurre ich.

„Können...können wir und später sehen?“   
„Klar Max, ich hole dich ab, schreib mir einfach wann!“   
„Okay, danke Chloe!“

„Immer doch Maxi!“ und dann beenden wir das Telefonat.

Ich sehe auf das Telefon in meinen zitternden Händen. Ich muss etwas tun. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Max da alleine durch muss und ehrlich gesagt schlafe ich auch besser mit ihr in meiner Nähe. Eine gewohnte Unruhe überkommt meinen Körper und ich weiß, dass ich handeln muss. Ich gehe zu meiner Tasche und schaue, was ich an Klamotten eingepackt habe. Bingo, da ist mein Trainingsanzug. Ich ziehe mich um und gehe leise aus dem Haus in meinen Truck.   
  


Ich parke, ausnahmsweise mal ordentlich, auf dem Diner Parkplatz und ziehe mir meine Laufschuhe an. Kopfhörer in die Ohren, Beanie auf und es kann losgehen. Ich komme zu der Stelle wo Frank immer geparkt hat und staune, es ist kein Wohnmobil zu sehen, aber an einem Baum ist ein Briefumschlag gepinnt auf dem Bulldogge steht.   
Ich muss grinsen und nehme den Brief!

„ _Hey!  
Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich Arcadia verlasse.   
Ich muss neu anfangen, sauber werden oder so was. Ich wollte dir danke sagen für deine Worte auf dem Friedhof und na ja, dass du sie gefunden hast.   
Kannst stolz auf dich sein, was du aus dir gemacht hast, ich weiß, Rachel wäre es!_

_Machs gut und pass auf dich auf!“_

„Wow Frank!“ murmel ich und packe den Briefe ein. Ich laufe weiter an der Küste entlang. Langsam färbt sich der Himmel von schwarz zu einem leichten rosa Ton. Ich erreiche den Leuchtturm da sehe ich wie aus dem rosa das erste Gold wird.   
„Oh Max, ich wünschte du wärst mit mir hier!“ seufze ich und beobachte kurz die aufgehende Sonne.

Ein neues Lied reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich laufe weiter. Ohne es zu merken trägt mein Körper mich zu der Hütte. Überall flattert noch das Polizei Absperrband. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich gehe hinein.

Im Dark Room steht alles Kopf, ich sehe mich um. Ich erkenne das Blut auf dem Boden wo Jefferson von David niedergestreckt wurde. Da ist der inzwischen leere Schrank wo die vielen roten Ordner drin standen. Vor meinem inneren Auge kann ich sie sehen, alles Opfer von diesem Freak. Ich erinnere mich an die Bilder von Rachel und spüre Tränen in mir hoch kommen. Ich richte meinen Blick zum Boden, da schaut etwas weißes unter dem Schrank hervor. Ich bücke mich und ziehe ein Foto heraus.

Ich schaue rauf und erkenne Max. Sie liegt auf dem Boden, Hände und Füße zusammengebunden und ihre Augen, es bricht mir schier das Herz. Ich sehe die Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Mein Herz rast und ich habe das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ich renne aus der Kammer heraus, aus der Hütte und komme erst im Wald zu stehen. Ich falle auf die Knie, höre den Schuss der mich hätte treffen müssen und schreie. Ich schreie den ganzen Schmerz und die Wut heraus.

Etwas warmes in meinem Gesicht holt mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich liege auf dem Waldboden, Tränen in meinem Gesicht. Die Sonne ist schon höher gewandert und ihre Strahlen fallen auf mich herab. Zitternd komme ich wieder auf die Beine. Ich wische mir die Tränen weg und komme langsam wieder in einen Laufrhythmus.

Ich erreiche den Schrottplatz. Automatisch gehe ich zu der Stelle wo Rachel begraben war. Ich sehe auf das leere Loch hinab.

„Das hast du nicht verdient Rach!“ flüstere ich und spüre wieder Tränen in meinen Augen.

Ich gehe weiter in unsere Hütte und sehe mich um. Auch hier war die Polizei um nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suchen. Ich gehe zu der Wand auf dem unser Graffiti zu sehen ist. Meine Finger fahren über ihre Schrift.   
Ich erinnere mich an den Tag an dem ich Max hierher gebracht habe. Ich sehe mich um und finde was ich gesucht habe. Ich nehme den Stift und schreibe unter Rachels und mein Graffiti

_Max war hier_

Ich muss etwas kichern und schaue auf meine Uhr. Ich drehe mich um und fange wieder an zu joggen. Als ich das Ende des Schrottplatzes erreiche sehe ich ein Reh in der Nähe von Rachels Grab stehen.   
„Das hätte dir gefallen der Gedanke, dass das Reh bei dir herum steht!“ sage ich leise und verlasse den Schrottplatz ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
An meinem Truck angekommen greife ich nach meinen Zigaretten. Ich zünde mir die letzte in der Packung an und als ich das bekannte Brennen in der Lunge spüre muss ich an Max denken. Wie es sich wohl angefühlt haben muss als die Kugel ihre Lunge durchbohrt hat. Ich schlucke schwer und lasse die Kippe sinken.

„ _Ich werde aufhören, das ist die letzte, das verspreche ich dir Max!“_

Ich lasse die halb gerauchte Zigarette fallen und trete sie aus.   
Müde und durchgeschwitzt betrete ich das Diner und setze mich. Mom schaut mich müde aber glücklich an.   
„Guten Morgen Schatz, wo warst du?“ fragt sie und schaut mich etwas skeptisch an.   
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und war mir den Kopf frei laufen! Und jetzt sterbe ich vor Hunger!“ ich grinse sie an.   
  


Ich parke meinen Truck auf Blackwells Parkplatz und hole tief Luft. Ich würde gerne eine rauchen um meine Nerven zu beruhigen, aber ich habe es versprochen.   
Ich steige aus und ziehe meine Uniform glatt, sie war das einzige saubere was ich noch hatte. Ich gehe mit großen Schritten auf das Gebäude zu.

„Direktor Wells, haben Sie einen Augenblick für mich?“ frage ich und sehe ihn an.   
„Ah Chloe Price, welch unerwarteter Anblick.“ er mustert mich und ich halte seinem prüfenden Blick stand, lasse mich nicht davon einschüchtern. „Setzen Sie sich!“ bietet er mir einen Stuhl an.   
„Danke Sir!“ sage ich höflich, schließe die Tür und setze mich.

Er zieht irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch, ich nehme einen leichten Alkoholgeruch war und muss innerlich grinsen.   
„Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ fragt er und ich sehe seinem Gesicht an, dass er keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hat.   
„Es geht um Max. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie ihr mit Konsequenzen gedroht haben, wenn ich noch einmal hier übernachte!“ sage ich scharf.

„Ja Miss Price, ich weiß, Sie haben sich nie sonderlich darum geschert, aber das sind nun einmal die Schulregeln und als Direktor ist es meine Aufgabe für die Einhaltung dieser zu Sorgen!“ ich überhöre die Provokation und die Erinnerung an meine Blackwell Vergangenheit.   
„Bei allem nötigen Respekt Sir, Ihre Aufgabe ist es auch die Ihnen anvertrauten Schülerinnen und Schüler zu schützen! Und wie mir scheint ist Ihnen das in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut gelungen. Deswegen werde ich auch in Zukunft, sofern sie es möchte, bei Max übernachten und Sie Sir werden das zulassen!“

„Was bildest du dir ein?“ fragt er mich wütend.   
„Sir, können Sie mir ernsthaft garantieren, dass Max hier sicher ist? Das sie hier die nötige Unterstützung erhält nach dem Trauma das sie durch einen Ihrer Lehrer erleiden musste? Jefferson hat unter IHRER Aufsicht Rachel Amber und Nathan Prescott getötet. Er hat Max und Kate gekidnappt und misshandelt und Victoria Chase schon als nächstes Opfer ausgesucht. Kate hätte sich beinahe selber das Leben genommen und nur dank Max ist nichts weiter passiert. Nun leidet Max unter schwerer PTBS und sie plagen jede Nacht die schlimmsten Albträume deswegen!“ ich knalle ihm das Bild von Max auf den Tisch das ich vorhin gefunden habe„und sie muss die ganz alleine durchstehen weil SIE der Meinung sind hier für irgendjemanden Sorgen zu können?“ ich beende meine Ansprache.

Ich stelle erst jetzt fest, dass ich aufgestanden bin und halb über seinem Schreibtisch lehne. Ich räuspere mich, schaue ihn kalt an und stelle mich hin.

„Ich....ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie hier Tag und Nacht...“ versucht er es wieder.   
„Keine Sorge Sir, wenn Unterricht ist werde ich nicht hier sein. Ich habe auch eine Arbeit der ich nachgehen muss und auch das Militär hat einen Trainingsplan für mich den ich einhalten muss. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Max ihre Gesundheit und ihre Zukunft ruiniert, weil sie nicht genug schlafen kann.“ Er schaut auf meine Hundemarke die ich demonstrativ um meinen Hals hängen habe und seufzt.   
„Okay Price, aber Sie machen hier keinen Ärger, verstanden?“   
„Jawohl Sir! Sie haben mein Ehrenwort!“

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun um Miss Caulfield zu unterstützen?“ ich spüre, dass er die Frage nicht ernst meint, doch mir kommt eine Idee.

„Ja, da wäre tatsächlich noch etwas Sir! Wie Sie ja bestimmt wissen ist Max körperlich noch nicht wirklich fit durch das wochenlange gefesselt sein und das anschließende Koma in dem sie lag, weil Jefferson auf sie geschossen hat“ ich sehe wie er langsam nickt „ich möchte mit ihr trainieren dürfen, in der Schwimmhalle. Wasser ist das schonendste um die Muskel wieder fit zu machen. Natürlich werden wir nur trainieren wenn die Halle sonst nicht für andere schulische Aktivitäten genutzt wird. Ich denke Sie haben kein Problem damit der Heldin von Blackwell diesen Gefallen zu tun, oder Sir?“

Ich sehe seinem Gesicht an, dass ich gewonnen habe.   
„Ich werde Ihnen einen Schlüssel nachmachen und Ihnen zukommen lassen! Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte alleine lassen würden Price, ich muss ein paar Sachen organisieren.“

„Danke Sir, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen und Sie werden es nicht bereuen!“ erwidere ich, packe das Foto wieder ein, verlasse sein Büro und grinse.

**Ich: „Heyho Maximus! Ich habe eine hella krasse Überraschung für dich und warte auf dem Parkplatz!“**

Ich lege mich auf die Ladefläche von meinem Truck und grinse.

„Wenn das nicht die Rostlaube von Chloe Price ist!“ höre ich eine mir bekannte Stimme.   
„Hallo Bitchtoria! Na, hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?“ ich höre ihr Schnauben.

„Können wir kurz ernsthaft miteinander reden?“ kommt es zögerlich von der Seite und ich setze mich auf um sie anzuschauen.   
„Ja klar. Du hör mal bevor du was sagst, ich....es tut mir leid mit neulich. Als ich nach meinem Unfall kam um nach Max zu sehen und sie nicht da war erinnerte mich das alles an dem Tag wo ich von ihrem Verschwinden gehört habe und es hat mich in krasse Panik versetzt und...ich hatte keinen Grund dich am Telefon so anzuschreien und die Sache über Kate zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass du sie nur beschützen willst und so.“   
„Ich....wow....ähm danke!“ sie schaut mich an und versucht anscheinend ihre Gedanken zu sortieren was mir ein Lächeln entlockt. „Ich....ich wollte mich auch entschuldigen.“

Ich starre sie entsetzt an. Die Queen von Blackwell will sich entschuldigen? Das kann nicht wahr sein.   
„Komm schon, starr mich nicht so an, dass ist nicht einfach für mich. Jedenfalls als du angerufen hast waren wir gerade auf dem Friedhof. Max wollte sich verabschieden, von....von Rachel und Nath und....das war....“sie stottert nervös herum und ich sehe wie sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammeln.   
Ich fasse mir ein Herz und überwinde die Autobarierre zwischen uns und nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Schon gut Vic, es tut mir leid, dass du ihn verloren hast.“ murmel ich leise und ich spüre wie sie sich in meine Umarmung drückt.   
„Wow Chloe, das ist wirklich mal eine Überraschung!“ ruft Max aus einiger Entfernung und sofort lösen Victoria und ich uns voneinander.   
„Ein Wort zu jemanden Caulfield!“ zischt sie ganz wie die alte und läuft mit rotem Kopf an uns vorbei.

14.03.2014 Max POV

„Bekomme ich auch eine Umarmung?“ frage ich zögerlich als ich vor der Punkerin ankomme.  
Sie zieht mich in ihre Arme und spüre wie ich mich nach der schlechten Nacht entspanne.   
„So bist du fertig für heute?“ fragt sie und ich schaue in ihre ozeanblauen Augen.   
Ich bin ihr so nahe, ich müsste mich nur etwas auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, dann könnte ich sie küssen.   
Ich reiße erschrocken über meine Gedanken die Augen auf und löse mich aus ihren Armen.   
„Yeah, jetzt habe ich erst mal ein paar Tage frei und kann weiter daran arbeiten meinen Stoff nachzuholen. Aber nicht mehr heute. Was hast du im Sinn?“ ich sehe sie erwartungsvoll an und sie wippt unruhig hin und her.   
„Ich...ähm....hab da ein paar Sachen über die wir reden müssten. Ähm...aber vielleicht, irgendwo wo es ruhiger ist?“ ich sehe mich auf dem leeren Parkplatz um und hebe nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue.   
„Okay Chloe, du machst es aber spannend!“

Wir fahren in dem alten Truck durch die Gegend und schweigen. Ich hänge in meinem Traum von letzter Nacht hinterher. Ich war wieder bei ihm und Chloe hat es diesmal nicht geschafft mich zu retten. Ich erschaudere bei dem Gedanken was er mit mir gemacht hat.   
„Hey alles gut?“ fragte meine Freundin neben mir besorgt.   
Ich merke erst jetzt, dass wir nicht mehr fahren sonder am Strand stehen mit dem Truck.   
„Ich ähm ja, ich habe nur nachgedacht! Sorry“ sage ich und versuche die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln.

Wir steigen aus und setzten uns auf die Ladefläche, schauen auf das Meer hinaus, die Wellen beruhigen mich etwas.

„Max ich....ich muss dir was sagen. Ich wow, ich weiß gar nicht womit ich anfangen soll. Kannst du....kannst du mir einfach nur zuhören?“ sie sieht mich mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an, das kenne ich so gar nicht von ihr und ich werde nervös.   
„J....ja k....klar!“ sage ich und schaue wieder zum Meer hinaus.

Ich höre wie sie schwer atmet, es scheint ihr schwer zu fallen.   
„Erinnerst du dich an den letzten Tag im Januar, bevor ich zu meinem ersten Einsatz gefahren bin?“ die Erinnerungen von unserem Streit überfluten mich und machen mein Herz schwer. Ich nicke nur.   
„Du wolltest....ähm über den Brief reden.“ mein Fluchtinstinkt wird geweckt doch ich halte mich am Rand der Ladefläche fest. Ich spüre die Unruhe in mir.

„ _ **Sie wird es sagen, wie sehr es sie verletzt hat und sie keinen Kontakt mehr will“**_ murmelt es in meinem Kopf.   
„Y....yeah!“

„Ich....wow das ist echt seltsam es laut auszusprechen, ich habe den Brief nicht erhalten!“ ruckartig geht mein Kopf zu der Punkerin und ich starre sie entsetzt an.   
Ihr Blick ist auf das Meer geheftet und sie kaut auf ihrer Lippe.

„Ich meine, ich habe ihn erhalten, aber erst jetzt im Januar. Die in Seattle hatten ihn verloren und jetzt wiedergefunden und....und.....“ Chloe bricht in Tränen aus. „Scheiße Max, ich war all die Jahre so sauer! Ich habe gedacht, dass du einfach weg bist und mich hinter dich gelassen hast. Ich...“ nun unterbreche ich sie doch  
„Aber....aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir schreiben werde. Ich....ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich immer mit dir befreundet sein werde!“ ich spüre den Schmerz tief in mir, dass sie mir nicht vertraut hat und die Verwirrung was das alles für uns bedeutet.   
„Ich...Ich weiß Max! Ich, Dads Tod hat mich so aus der Bahn geworfen und...und ich konnte meine eigene Wut und Trauer nicht aushalten, da war es ganz logisch für mich, dass du es auch nicht willst und...Max es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so scheiße leid, es ist alles meine Schuld.“ sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weint so doll wie ich es noch nie bei ihr gesehen habe.   
Ich ziehe sie in meine Arme. Ich merke wie meine eigenen Tränen fließen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so dagesessen haben.

„Was heißt das jetzt?“ frage ich irgendwann, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hat. „Ich meine, heißt das, dass du nie sauer auf mich warst, weil ich dich....weil ich dir diesen Brief geschrieben habe?“   
Chloe richtet sich auf und schaut mich an.   
„Nein Max, wie könnte ich? Das war das mutigste und ehrlichste, was du je getan hast. Also bis du diese scheiß Kugel für mich aufgefangen hast!“

Unweigerlich wandert meine Hand auf die Stelle wo mich jetzt eine Narbe an den Schuss erinnert. Mein Kopf macht es wieder und zieht mich in den Raum.   
„Er hat dich getroffen, du kamst um mich zu retten und er hat dich einfach getötet. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Ich habe dich nicht durch den ganzen Kampf gebracht, habe dich nicht so oft sterben sehen damit du dann in meinen Armen stirbst. Oh Gott, es war soviel Blut...“ ich starre auf meine Hände die zu zittern angefangen haben.

„Max! Max komm zurück!“ höre ich es aus der Ferne und blinzel.   
„Hä? Was?“ ich sehe mich um, schaue auf meine Hände, da ist kein Blut, ich sitze am Strand.   
„Du warst wieder weg.“ höre ich Chloes Stimme neben mir. „Also....also stimmt es. Diese Kugel hätte mich treffen müssen. Ich wusste es. Wieso hast du das getan Max, warum hast du dein Leben riskiert?“ ich sehe sie entsetzt an und kann nicht fassen was ich da höre.

Ich springe von der Ladefläche und stelle mich vor sie.   
„Ist das dein Ernst? Warum ich dich nicht habe sterben lassen? Fuck Chloe! Weil du meine Freundin bist! Du bist mein Käpt´n! Du bist.....du bist meine Chloe und ich....ich liebe dich! Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben und ich....ich konnte nicht....ich....“plötzlich geben meine Beine nach und spüre wie eine neue Welle Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnt.

Diesmal ist es Chloe die mich in eine Umarmung zieht.   
„Es tut mir leid Max, das alles tut mir so leid!“ flüstert sie nah an mein Ohr.

Ich lege meine Arme um sie und ziehe sie enger an mich. Ein kühler Windzug lässt uns beide erschaudern.   
„Wir, wir sollten langsam zurück.“ stellt Chloe fest und ich nicke nur.   
  


Ich sehe den Eingang vom Schulparkplatz, er ist so gut wie leer, die meisten Schüler sind für die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Chloe und ich haben den ganzen Weg über geschwiegen.   
„Max?“ fragt sie zögerlich als sie zum stehen kommt.   
„Ja?“ frage ich nervös.   
„Ich....oh Gott, dass ist so ein beschissenes Timing von mir.....ich habe heute....ähm.“ sie sieht mich an und ich kann die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen lesen. „Ich habe heute mit Wells gesprochen. Ich...ähm....wenn du willst....darf ich bei dir übernachten. Wann immer du es brauchst!“ sie wird rot und dreht ihren Kopf weg.   
„Ich....wow!“ bin sprachlos und die Gedanken rasen weiter in meinem Kopf.

„Ich...ich kann aber auch nach Hause fahren. Ich weiß, dass das alles viel war heute und das, wenn du nicht willst....also dann“ wieder unterbreche ich sie.   
„Nein, nein es wäre....schön. Aber....aber wenn du nicht magst ist das okay für mich und so.“

Wir beide schweigen kurz, schauen überall hin nur nicht zu der jeweils anderen. Mein Magen fängt an zu knurren und wir sehen uns an und fangen an zu lachen.   
„Was meinst du, wir bestellen Pizza, meine Rechnung, und wir entspannen bei dir?“ fragt mich meine Freundin und kaut nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum.   
„Nur, wenn wir auch eine Film schauen!“ sage ich und ernte ein breites Lächeln.   
„Deal!“

15.03.2014 Chloe POV

Der Abspann läuft und ich strecke mich.   
„Oh Mist!“ macht Max neben mir und ich schaue sie an. „Musst du morgen nach Portland zum arbeiten. Ich habe gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, tut mir leid!“   
„Kein Problem. Nein ich muss nicht arbeiten, also alles cool!“ ich grinse sie breit an und merke wie sie neben mir entspannt.  
„Ich ähm, gehe mich mal bettfertig machen, brauchst du irgendwas?“

„Ich nein, danke, ich habe alles hier!“ ich zeige auf meine Tasche.   
„Oh ja, richtig! Ähm, eine Decke und Kissen sind im Couchkasten, ich....bin gleich wieder da.“ und damit verschwindet sie aus dem Raum.

Max kommt zurück und sieht mich etwas irritiert an, ich will fragen doch traue mich nicht, die ganze Situation zwischen uns ist eh schon seltsam angespannt. Vermutlich waren meine Gesprächskombinationen keine gute Mischung.

„Gute Nacht Chloe!“ flüstert es zögerlich aus der Ecke des Zimmers und Max löscht das Licht.

Wir liegen ein paar Minuten im dunklen Zimmer und denke an unser Gespräch am Strand zurück.

Ihr Worte hallen durch meinen Kopf. _„Warum ich dich nicht habe sterben lassen? Fuck Chloe! Weil du meine Freundin bist! Du bist mein Käpt´n! Du bist.....du bist meine Chloe und ich....ich liebe dich! Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben...“_

„Max? Bist du noch wach?“ und weiß genau, dass sie es ist, ich höre es an ihrer Atmung.   
„Yeah!“ sie klingt wieder so nervös.

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.“ sie schweigt doch ich höre wie sie sich in ihrem Bett bewegt “Ich....ähm shit, ich bin nicht gut in so was. Ähm mir geht es auch so. Ich, meine, ich habe auch mehr für dich empfunden.“ ich lausche in die Stille des Raumes.   
„Oh!“ macht sie nur.   
Ich denke noch mal über meine Worte nach.   
„Und....und es hat sich nicht geändert!“ ergänze ich schnell als mit bewusst wird, dass ich es sehr unglücklich ausgedrückt habe!

Ich warte auf eine Reaktion aber sie kommt nicht. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen.   
„Max?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
„Ich....bin noch da!“ schnieft sie kurz und mir wird das Herz schwer. „ich brauche kurz.“

„ _Toll du Idiot, es ist was? 1 Uhr morgens, du hast ihr heute schon so viel um die Ohren gehauen und jetzt noch das? Als ob du es absichtlich ruinieren willst!“_

„Chloe? Was...was heißt das jetzt für uns?“ fragt sie zögerlich.   
„Ich....wow....“ die Frage überrumpelt mich. „Ich ähm schätze, das ist eigentlich was gutes und wir ähm, sollten in Ruhe schauen, was wir wollen und so. Ich meine Shit Max, ich weiß es ist gerade alles andere als günstig, du hast so viel Scheiß durchgemacht den ich mir nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen kann, aber ich will....ich will, dass es dir besser geht. Ich will bei dir sein und dir helfen und...ähm, so. Und du bist mir so hella wichtig Max und ich will, dass du glücklich bist.“ ich spüre die Wärme in mein Gesicht kriechen.

Kurz ist nur das Schniefen von Max zu hören und ich habe Angst, dass ich es ruiniert habe.   
„Chloe ich....ich will auch, dass du glücklich bist und ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst und ich will, ich will einfach nur bei dir sein!“ und dann wird aus dem Schniefen ein Weinen. „Ich....ich habe in Seattle immer nur an dich gedacht und als....als keine Antwort auf den Brief kam, das......das hat mich so zerstört und ich.....“ich höre wie sie einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt „dich dann wiederzusehen das war, als ob....“  
„Du endlich wieder komplett sein kannst?“ beende ich ihren Satz.   
„Yeah!“ und ihre Stimme ist eine Mischung aus Lachen und Weinen.

„Lass uns ein bisschen schlafen und dann morgen sehen wohin es mit uns geht?“ frage ich unsicher.  
„Aye aye Käpt´n!“

Ich muss kichern und entspanne mich dann etwas. Meine Gefühle überfluten mich und ich schließe die Augen.

********************************************************************************

Ich jogge durch den Wald bis ich an die Hütte komme. Ich renne herein und da sitzt sie auf dem Stuhl. Ich erkenne eine Schusswunde in ihrer Brust und renne zu ihr. Ich presse meine Hand auf die Wunde und höre Schritte. Dann ein lautes Rascheln und plötzlich verschwinden Max und der Raum und ich fühle mich einfach nur noch sicher und glücklich.

********************************************************************************

Ich blinzel verschlafen und spüre wie sich zögerlich ein Arm um mich legt. Ich atme entspannt aus und schlafe wieder ein.


	12. Jekyll and Hyde

15.03.2014 Max POV

Das erste was ich wahrnehme ist, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett liege. Ich drehe mich etwas. Ich liege auf einer Couch.

„ _ **Wir sind zurück, es war nie vorbei!“**_ ich traue mich nicht meine Augen zu öffnen, ich spüre wie ich zittere vor Angst.   
**„** _ **Gleich wird er kommen!“**_ Schritte nähern sich.

„ _ **Wenn du die Augen zulässt ist es vielleicht nicht echt!“**_ Ein ängstliches Wimmern entfährt meiner Kehle.   
_**„Prima du Idiot, du hast uns verraten!“**_ Zwei Arme legen sich um mich.   
„NEIN, nein bitte nicht!“ flehe ich und rolle mich ein in der Hoffnung so Schutz zu haben.

„ _ **Diesmal wird er es tun. Und dann wird er uns vernichten, so wie Rachel!“**_  
Ich höre wie er immer wieder meinen Namen sagt, mich immer wieder berührt, doch ich drehe mich weg so gut es geht.

„Max sieh mich an!“ es ist nicht seine Stimme, aber, kann das sein?

Ich drehe mich, öffne vorsichtig die Augen. Chloe ist da, Chloe wird mich retten.

„Chloe?“ frage ich zitternd.

„Ja Max, ich bin es, du bist in Sicherheit! Du bist in deinem Zimmer!“

Mein Herzschlag normalisiert sich langsam und ich schaffe es mich umzuschauen. Sie hat recht, ich bin nicht mehr bei ihm.   
„Danke!“ flüstere ich und weine.

Chloe legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich zucke automatisch zurück.

„Tut mir leid Max!“

„Nein....nein....mir tut es leid, ich wollte nicht, ich war.....ich....“ mein Handy vibriert. „Kannst du kurz schauen wer das ist bitte? Ich, muss mich kurz sammeln.“ ich setze mich endlich auf und teste meine Arme und Beine ob ich alles bewegen kann.   
„Yo Max, Emily fragt ob du heute kannst anstelle von Montag.“ holt mich Chloe aus meinem Realitätscheck.

„Kannst du dabei bei mir bleiben?“ ich schaue ihr zögerlich ins Gesicht und es ist ihr völlig entglitten. „Ich meine, ich verstehe, wenn du es nicht willst aber ich....ich vertraue dir und wenn du, also falls du es kannst, möchte ich gerne, dass du es verstehen kannst und hörst was passiert ist.“ beende ich meinen Vorschlag und schaue wieder auf den Boden.   
Ich höre wie Chloe schwer schluckt und nervös wird.   
„Ich....Max.....du musst das nicht tun, ich meine....ich.....ich meinte das gestern Abend ernst. Ich will dir helfen und ich will es verstehen, aber du musst nicht, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst.“

„ _ **Merkst du nicht, dass sie das nicht will?“**_  
„Ich vertraue dir!“ ich sehe sie kurz an und sehe wie sie mich ernst an nickt.

Es klopft und ich schrecke augenblicklich zusammen.   
„Ich mache das schon!“ sagt Chloe und geht zur Tür.   
Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass Chloe nur ein Tanktop und kurze Shorts anhat. Ich bewundere ihre langen, durchtrainierten Beine und spüre wie mein Blick ihren Körper entlang wandert.   
„Ah guten Morgen junge Miss Price! Es freut Samuel Sie zu sehen.“ höre ich den Hausmeister sagen.   
„Ähm guten Morgen Samuel!“ sagt Chloe zögerlich.   
„Gut, dass ich Sie treffe, Direktor Wells hat Samuel gebeten das der jungen Miss Price zu überreichen.“ und ich sehe wie Chloe etwas in die Hand nimmt.

„Oh Danke Samuel! Ähm, Max und ich müssen uns jetzt fertig machen. Vielen Dank!“ und auch Samuel verabschiedet sich und Chloe schließt die Tür.   
„Was ist das?“ frage ich neugierig doch Chloe grinst nur wild.   
„Später Hippie! Erstmal treffen wir Emily, los, ab unter die Dusche mit dir, ich ziehe mich derweil an.“

Das warme Wasser gleitet an meinem Körper herab und ich entspanne immer mehr. Ich bereite mich gedanklich auf das Gespräch mit Emily vor, doch meine Gedanken gleiten wieder ab zu Chloe.

„ _Was wird jetzt aus uns werden? Bin ich bereit für irgendwas? Aber es ist Chloe!“_

Ich reiße mich aus meinen Gedanken los und ziehe mich an.

„Hallo Max und..... hallo Chloe!“ begrüßt uns Emily überrascht.   
„Kann....kann Chloe dabei bleiben?“

Emily schaut uns kurz beide an und überlegt.   
„Wenn du dir sicher bist Max klar, es sind deine Sitzungen.“ sagt sie schließlich.   
Ich nicke und sehe wie Chloe auf meinem Computerstuhl Platz nimmt, ich versuche sie auszublenden und mich auf Emily zu konzentrieren.   
„Also Max, wie geht es dir heute?“

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht so gut. Ich hatte einen schwierigen Morgen.“ braune Augen ruhen fragend auf mir „Jeff...er hatte mir ja immer wieder Drogen gespritzt, sodass ich bewusstlos war und ich bin jedes Mal woanders aufgewacht. Mal auf dem Boden, mal war ich auf dem Stuhl und manchmal auf der Couch. Und letzte Nacht habe ich auf der Couch geschlafen und als ich dort heute Morgen aufgewacht bin dachte ich, dass ich wieder bei ihm da unten war. Dass ich mir meine ganze Rettung nur eingebildet habe. Dass Chloes Anwesenheit nicht echt ist.“

„Also war sie über Nacht bei dir?“ fragt sie weiter.   
Ich erröte und komme etwas ins Stocken.   
„Ja sie hat mit Wells gesprochen und es irgendwie geschafft, dass sie nun immer hier übernachten darf. Und nein, ich hatte diese Nacht keinen Albtraum!“ ich lächel sie schüchtern an.

„Oh das ist sehr gut! Und dein Flashback? Wie schlimm war er?“

„Uff, ähm ´Sie´ war wieder da“ antworte ich nur und sehe, wie Emilys Augen für eine winzigen Augenblick zu Chloe zucken und sie dann mich anschaut.

Mein Gesicht muss meine Bitte deutlich machen, wenn Emily macht genau was ich mir erhofft habe.

„Kannst du mir noch einmal von ´Ihr´ erzählen?“ fragt sie vorsichtig.

Ich weiß, dass es seltsam ist Chloe so von allem zu erzählen was in mir vorgeht, aber so vereine ich gleich zwei Sachen, ich erkläre Chloe alles und kann es mit Emily aufarbeiten. Ich seufze leise, wappne mich vor dem was ich gleich laut aussprechen werde. Chloe ist zum Glück ganz still. Ich schließe die Augen und atme.

„Lass dir Zeit Max!“ flüstert Emily.

„´Sie ´ist die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Es fing irgendwann da unten an. Ich denke, dass mein Körper sich langsam an die Drogen gewöhnt hat und ich, ich bin immer öfter aufgewacht bevor er zurück kam und es war dunkel. Erst wenn er zurück kam ging das Licht an. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich in der völlige Schwärze saß, aber irgendwann fing ´sie´ an mit mir zu reden. Zuerst hat ´sie´ versucht mir Hoffnung zu machen, damit ich durchhalte, doch es wurde immer schwerer. Das war dann auch der Moment an dem ich aufgehört habe Nahrung von ihm anzunehmen.“

„Kennst du die Stimme?“ hakt Emily weiter nach.   
„Sie....ähm....sie klingt wie ich.“

„Ist ´sie´ immer noch da außer bei deinen Flashbacks?“

„Ja, manchmal. Aber….“ Ich verstummt, spüre wie meine Hände leicht anfangen zu zittern.

„Aber was Max?“

„Aber…´sie´ hat sich verändert. Es ist, als ob ´sie´ sauer auf mich ist. Wenn ´sie´ da ist, dann ist ´sie´ wirklich schlimm zu mir. Als ob ´sie´ mich für irgendwas bestrafen will. Ich....ich weiß, dass das nicht echt ist und mein Kopf nur diesen Schutzmechanismus gebaut hat und alles aber...aber ich schaffe es nicht ´sie´ zu ignorieren. “ Ich spüre wie mir eine Träne die Wange herab läuft.

„Was hat sie heute früh gesagt?“

„Dass, dass wir zurück sind und alles nur ein Traum war. Das ich still liegen bleiben soll und mich nicht bewegen soll, dass er dann vielleicht weg geht. Dass er es diesmal machen wird und uns…ich meine mich danach töten wird.“ ich spüre die Anspannung in mir steigen.

„Was meinst du mit ´es´?“ ich höre die Verwunderung in Emilys Stimme, das sind neue Informationen für sie.   
„ _ **Ja, sieh wo dich dein falsches Spiel mit Chloe hingebracht hat. Meinst du Chloe wird dich danach noch wollen? Erzähl ihnen wie du für Mark geschwärmt hast. Los erzähl ihnen wie du dir vorgestellt hast, dass er dich ficken wird. “**_

„Halt die Klappe, so war das nicht und das weißt du auch!“ ich bemerke meinen Fehler und verziehe das Gesicht. „Irks entschuldige bitte, ich….“ich seufze und sehe meine Therapeutin an “ich meinte nicht dich!“ entschuldige ich mich.

„Ist okay Max, ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht ist. Willst du mir erst sagen, was sie gesagt hat?“

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Ich meine mit es, ähm, Sex. Ich hatte immer Angst, dass ihm irgendwann das fotografieren nicht mehr reichen wird und er….und er….“ Ich spüre die Tränen fließen und kann mich nicht zurück halten. _„_ Ich meine, scheiße, ich weiß nicht was er mit mir getan hat wenn ich weggetreten war. Wobei alles auf den Aufnahmen deutete darauf hin, dass nichts weiter passiert ist. Aber die Angst, sie war genauso präsent wie die Angst das er mich umbringt.“

„ _ **Hattest du wirklich Angst oder es gehofft?“**_

Aus Reflex lege ich meine zitternden Hände an meine Ohren.

„Du bist nicht echt! Du bist nicht echt!“ murmel ich leise und versuche zu atmen.

„Max, bist du noch bei uns?“ höre ich Emilys Stimme.   
Ich nicke, schaue sie aber nicht an.

„Okay Max, sehr gut! Ich möchte, dass du jetzt an deinen sicheren Ort gehst. Denk dran, weder ´sie´noch Jefferson können dir dort etwas tun. Ich möchte, dass du dich an deinen Zufluchtsort erinnerst und dort hin gehst. Du musst nicht auf die Stimme hören.“ Emilys Stimme ist nun ganz nah und ganz ruhig.   
Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Denke an Chloes Zimmer, sie sitzt auf ihrem Bett und lächelt mich an und breitet ihre Arme aus um mich zu beschützen.   
_**„Warum dir das nur vorstellen? Sie ist doch direkt hinter dir! Sie kann deinen ganzen armseligen Zusammenbruch sehen! Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie nach der Sitzung noch was mit dir zu tun haben will? Du bist so dermaßen abgefuckt, warum sollte sie dich noch wollen? Ist das dein Trick um in keiner Beziehung mit ihr sein zu müssen?“**_

„Nein!“ schreie ich ihr entgegen.

„ _ **Ja Bravo Maxine, schreie einfach herum. So wirst du bestimmt die Menschen überzeugen können, dass du nicht völlig geisteskrank bist. Vielleicht sollte Emily dich weg sperren lassen.“**_

„Bitte geh weg!“

„ _ **Oder wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Beruhigung, vielleicht eine Spritze? In den Nacken, so wie du es gerne hast. So wie er es immer gemacht hat. Was glaubst du hat er wirklich mit dir gemacht wenn er....“**_

„Max ich bin es, komm zurück zu mir, bitte!“ Chloes Stimme vertreibt die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich liege auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, Chloe ist über mich gebeugt und hält mich in ihren Armen. Ich spüre ihren Atem auf meiner Wange.   
„Max, hör nicht auf sie, okay? Hör auf mich! Ich bin bei dir, es ist alles okay, ich beschütze dich!“ ihre Stimme klingt schwer, so als ob sie den Tränen nahe ist.

Ich nicke und schlinge meine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Sie reibt mit einer Hand sanfte Kreise auf meinen Rücken

„Es tut mir leid!“ jammere ich gegen ihren Oberschenkel. „Ich bin so...so kaputt und b....bitte ver...ver....verlass m....mich n...nicht!“ mein ganzer Körper erbebt und ich muss gleichzeitig stottern und schluchzen.

„Niemals! Was wäre ich denn für ein Kapitän, wenn ich meinen ersten Maat im Stich lasse? Du weißt doch, ich bin bei Sturm und bei Flaute an deiner Seite!“ bei ihren Worten muss ich etwas kichern.

„Max?“ fragt nun Emily zaghaft und wieder überrollt mich Angst.   
„Bitte, bitte lass mich nicht weg sperren. Ich kriege das hin!“ ich klammere mich enger an Chloe die scharf die Luft einzieht.   
„Keine Sorge Max, das werde ich nicht tun. Möchtest du was haben um dich zu entspannen? Keine Sorge, keine Spritze!“ ich höre die Sorge in ihrer Stimme.   
„J....ja i....ich g....g.....glaube, d.....das w....wär......wäre g....g....gut!“

„Okay, dann steh mal auf und setz dich auf dein Bett.“ während ich mich aufrapple mit Chloes Hilfe geht Emily zu ihrer Tasche und holt eine Dose mit Tabletten heraus.

Chloe hat sich etwas zurück gezogen und ich lasse die Tränen frei laufen, mein Atem ist noch immer hektisch und ich spüre starke Kopfschmerzen auf mich zurollen. Emily hockt sich vor mich und versucht Augenkontakt herzustellen.

„D....das wollte ich n....nicht!“ kurz zucken meine Augen in Richtung von Chloe.

„Ich weiß Max, aber mach dir keine Gedanken! Sie kriegt das schon hin.“ ich nicke nur schwach „Soll ich mit ihr reden?“ fragt sie vorsichtig weiter, ihre braunen Augen sehen besorgt aus.   
„Y...yeah!“ ich atme tief durch und versuche mich zu sammeln. „Du....du darfst ihr alles erzählen was du magst und sie wissen will.“ murmle ich leise.   
„Wirklich alles? Du weißt, ich kann es auch....“ich schüttle den Kopf und unterbreche sie.

„Ich vertraue Chloe und habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr.“ eine Schmerzenswelle überrollt meinen Kopf.   
„Hier nimm die und dann leg dich hin. Du wirst vermutlich ein paar Stunden schlafen, okay? Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen wieder.“ sie legt zwei Tabletten in meine Hand und gibt mir eine Wasserflasche.

Ich nicke nur und nehme die Tabletten und höre, wie Emily mit Chloe spricht. Ich lege mich in mein Bett und die Punkerin kommt zu mir.   
„Hey Maxi! Ich rede mit Emily und fahre dann kurz nach Hause. Du ruhst dich schön aus, ja? Ich komme später wieder zu dir, das verspreche ich dir!“ ich nicke und spüre Tränen kommen, Chloe legt eine Hand auf meine Wange und wischt sie weg. „Bis später! Und solltest du aufwachen und ich noch nicht da sein, dann darfst du gerne anrufen!“ sagt sie noch und steht auf.   
_**„Sie wird nicht wiederkommen!“**_ höre ich es noch in meinem Kopf und dann wird alles dunkel.

15.03.2014 Chloe POV

Ich verlasse das Zimmer und kaum ist die Tür hinter mir zu geben meine Beine nach. Emily fängt mich etwas ab. Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulte und reibt sie beruhigend.

„Fuck“ presse ich verzweifelt zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Wie...wie kann ich ihr helfen?“

„Lass uns ein Stück laufen, okay?“ bietet mir die Therapeutin an.   
Ich wische mir die Augen mit dem Handrücken trocken und stehe auf und laufe mit ihr aus dem Gebäude raus.   
„Das mag dir seltsam erscheinen, aber das war eine der besten Sitzungen die ich mit Max hatte“ sagt sie sanft.   
„Moment, ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, wenn du mit mir darüber sprichst!“ wehre ich ab doch sie lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Max hat mir erlaubt mit dir über alles zu reden.“

„Oh!“ mir ist bewusst, was das für ein Vertrauensbeweis ist und ich nicke nur.   
„Jedenfalls hat sie sich noch nie so viel geöffnet. Meistens war sie mit all ihren Aussagen sehr wage. Ich glaube,“ sie scheint kurz zu überlegen, ob sie weiter sprechen soll und schließlich seufzt sie „hör zu, es ist blöd von mir das zu sagen, weil es den Druck weiter verteilt, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass du ihr gut tust. Bei so einer Episode wie gerade eben hätte ich es nicht geschafft sie ohne Medikamente raus zu holen. Auch hat sie nicht einmal Albträume wenn du bei ihr bist. Also wenn du ihr wirklich helfen willst“ ich nicke eifrig „dann sei so oft es dir möglich ist bei ihr. ABER, und Chloe das ist wichtig, du MUSST es AUCH wollen. Max ist sehr sensibel und wenn sie das Gefühl hat, dass du nur bei ihr bist um ihr zu helfen wird ihr das mehr schaden. Verstehst du das?“

„Ja, sie hat dann das Gefühl, eine Last zu sein.“ flüstere ich und weiß, wie sich das anfühlt.   
„Genau! Und Max ist stärker als sie selber weiß. Es gibt keinen Grund sie in Watte zu packen. Das sind Sachen die Max helfen. So viel wie möglich Normalität und gleichzeitig Unterstützung.“  
„Ja ich verstehe. Ähm, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ ich merke wie ich nervös werden.   
„Ja darfst du!“

„Hat sie dir von ihrem Brief und unserer Geschichte erzählt?“ frage ich zögerlich.   
„Ja, hat sie!“ Emilys Stimme verrät nicht was sie denkt.   
„Ich hatte den Brief zu spät bekommen. Ich habe es Max gestern gesagt und auch, dass ich das gleiche für sie empfinde, nach wie vor. Ich bin der Grund, dass sie auf der Couch aufgewacht ist, sie hat sich nachts zu mir gelegt nachdem ich schlecht geschlafen habe und nun geht es ihr so schlecht. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich ihr gut tue?“ ich sehe Emily ängstlich an.

„Ach Chloe!“ sie lächelt mich freundlich an „ja tust du und zwar alles an dir. Und es geht ihr nicht wegen eurer Nacht schlecht sondern wegen ihrem Trauma. Habt ihr vor eure Freundschaft zu erweitern? Weil dann würde ich dir gerne ein paar Hinweise auf den Weg geben.“

Ich spüre wie ich rot werde. Ich habe noch nicht einmal mit Max ausgearbeitet wie es mit uns weiter gehen kann, also nicke ich nur wage.   
„Lass ihr Zeit. Die Angst, dass in irgendeiner Art und Weise etwas sexuelles passiert sein könnte sitzt tief. Lass sie auf dich zukomme, versuch ihre Grenzen zu sehen und denk dran, dass kein Tag wie der andere ist. Sprich offen mit ihr. Ich weiß, dass sie dich nicht verletzten oder ablehnen möchte. Max ist weit davon entfernt körperlich und mental gesund zu sein und sie braucht Hilfe und Verständnis ihre Grenzen zu erkennen und zu unterscheiden welche haben das Trauma ausgelöst und welche sind ihre natürlichen. Aber ansonsten glaube ich, dass ihr beide euch sehr sehr gut tun werdet und könnt.“

„Ich danke dir Emily!“ sage ich nur und reiche ihr die Hand.   
„Gerne Chloe und ich denke, wir werden uns jetzt öfter während der Sitzungen sehen. Ach und trau dich sie anzufassen, aber halt dich möglichst von den Handgelenken fern, daran arbeiten wir noch.“ sie zwinkert mich an und geht dann zu ihrem Auto.   
Ich setze mich in meinen Truck und mache mich auf den Weg in meine Wohnung.

Die Straßen rasen an mir vorbei, die Sonne ist am untergehen. Ich denke über Emilys Worte und Maxs Sitzung nach, wie schon den ganzen Tag. Meine Sachen sind auf der Ladefläche meines Trucks. Ich merke, dass meine Hände nervös anfangen zu zittern. Eine Tankstelle kommt in Sicht und ich biege ab. An der Kasse sehe ich die Zigarettenschachteln und wippe nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.   
„Ja bitte?“ fragt eine Stimme schroff.   
„Hä? Oh ähm ja, einen großen Kaffee bitte, schwarz!“ sage ich und nehme den Blick nicht von den Zigaretten.

„Sonst noch was?“   
„Ich ähm....hmmmm...nein!“ ich knalle das Geld hin und verlasse schnell den Kassenbereich.   
Vor der Tür zücke ich mein Handy, keine Nachricht von Max, ich frage mich ob das gut oder schlecht ist.   
Ich schicke meinem Chef im Einkaufszentrum eine kurze Nachricht und setze mich ins Auto. Durch das offene Fenster dringt kalte Luft ins Auto und macht meinen Kopf frei. Mein Handy vibriert aufgeregt und ich sehe, dass es nicht Max ist und ignoriere es.

Ich betrete Blackwell, die Sonne ist inzwischen unter gegangen. Ich atme kurz aus und klopfe leise.   
„Herein!“ höre ich Max und freue mich, dass sie wach sein muss.

Ich betrete den Raum und erstarre. Auf der Couch sitzt dieser Nerdjunge.

„Ich sollte dann mal gehe!“ sagt er bei meinem Anblick schnell und drückt sich an mir vorbei.   
„Wow, was war dass denn?“ fragt Max in den Raum hinein und ich hebe nur unschuldig die Schultern.   
„Wie geht es dir Supermax?“ versuche ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ähm....besser...denke ich. Chloe ich....es.....es tut mir leid. Das....“  
„Wage es nicht dich für irgendwas zu entschuldigen, hörst du!“ ich schaue sie ernst an.   
Max nickt nur eifrig.   
„Max?“ höre ich eine Stimme leise vor der Tür, wenn das mal nicht die Queen Bitch ist.   
„Ähm, Vic wollte mir kurz was zeigen, macht es dir was aus?“ fragt mich Max unsicher und ihr Blick wandert zwischen der Tür und mir hin und her.   
„Nein, nein, mach dir keinen Stress. Ich ähm, würde meine Sachen auspacken?“   
Es scheint so, als ob Max erst jetzt meinen Rucksack sieht.   
„Klar, mach dir einfach etwas Platz im Schrank, wenn du magst.“

Ich nicke und sie geht aus der Tür heraus. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit sie doch noch zu überraschen. Ich packe schnell eine Tasche mit Sachen und mache mir dann etwas Platz in ihrem Schrank.

Max kommt zurück und bleibt in der Tür stehen.   
„Was hast du ausgefressen?“ fragt sie sofort.   
„Ich? Nichts! Wieso?“ frage ich unschuldig.   
„Ich kenne dieses Grinsen, was ist?“ sie lächelt mich an.   
„Ich wollte dir noch zeigen, was Samuel mir heute früh gegeben hat.“ Ich schultere den Rucksack und führe sie aus ihrem Zimmer.   
„Wo gehen wir hin?“  
„Abwarten Hippie, das ist eine Überraschung!“ sage ich geheimnisvoll.

Ich bleibe vor der Schwimmhalle stehen und ziehe den Schlüssel heraus.

„Chloe, was zur Hölle? Hast du den David geklaut?“ sie reißt ängstlich die Augen auf.   
„Nein Dummi, komm mit!“ wir betreten den Vorraum und ich schließe hinter uns ab. „Also, Jungs oder Mädchen?“

„Mädchen natürlich.“ antwortet Max und schaut mich noch immer verwirrt an.   
„Oh lala“ und damit bin ich verschwunden.   
„Hey warte, was?“

„Zieh dich um, ich warte in der Halle auf dich!“ ich zeige auf die Tasche und verschwinde.

„Also, kannst du mir verraten was wir hier tun und warum hast du dich nicht umgezogen?“

„Ich habe Wells gesagt, dass Schwimmen gut für dich und deinen Muskelaufbau wäre, also hat er mir die Schlüssel überlassen. Wir können jederzeit trainieren um dich fit zu bekommen.“ sage ich triumphierend und wir fangen mit dem Training an. 

„Okay, Max, das war super! Wie geht es dir?“ ich laufe neben ihr am Rand her und motiviere sie immer mal wieder.   
„Meine Beine sind schwer und müde!“ sagte sie etwas außer Atem und hält sich am Beckenrand fest.   
„Ja kein Wunder, das waren 11 Bahnen, das ist wirklich gut. Dann komm mal raus!“ ich gehe zum Rand und halte ihr meine Hand hin.   
„Nein, eine Bahn schaffe ich noch.“ sagt sie und macht sich wieder auf den Weg.   
„Max mach sachte, nicht dass du dich wieder überanstrengst, hörst du!“ ich bin etwas besorgt doch Max macht sich gut und hat schon über die Hälfte der letzten Bahn geschafft.   
„Nein, nein, alles gut.“ und sie schwimmt weiter.

Ich habe nichts dagegen, so kann ich sie noch etwas beobachten wie sie geschmeidig durchs Wasser gleitet. Plötzlich verändert sich jedoch ihre ganze Körperspannung und sie bekommt Probleme.   
„Ah fuck, Krampf!“ keucht sie und versucht sich über Wasser zu halten, hat jedoch sichtbar Schwierigkeiten.

Ich springe sofort rein und schwimme zu ihr.   
„Ganz ruhig, ich bin da! Ich ziehe dich raus, mach ruhig!“ ich schlinge meinen Arm um ihren Bauch und schwimme mit ihr zum Beckenrand.

Sie hält sich am Rand fest und presst die Zähne aufeinander. Ich sehe, wie sie versucht ihre Beine zu bewegen ohne das sie weiter krampfen. Ich halte sie fest um sie zu unterstützen.   
Ihr Gesicht entspannt sich langsam und wir sehen uns an.   
„Max, ist alles....“ doch da werde ich unterbrochen.   
Zögerlich und tastend hat sie ihre Lippen auf meine gelegt. Erst jetzt wird mir die Nähe zu ihr bewusst. Meine Hände ruhen noch immer auf ihren Hüften.

Sie löst ihre Lippen von meinen und entfernt ihr Gesicht ein wenig. Ich sehe ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen und die roten Wangen.   
„Ich...“ will sie anfangen doch da küsse ich sie.

Unsere Lippen bewegen sich gegeneinander, sie öffnet ihren Mund leicht und ich sauge an ihrer Unterlippe. Ich spüre ihre Hände an meiner Hüfte und wie sie mich enger an sich zieht.   
_„Ob sie spüren kann wie wild mein Herz schlägt?“_

Wir lösen unsere Münder voneinander und sehen uns tief in die Augen.

„Wowser!“ flüstert sie und ich muss kichern.

Ich will am liebsten weiter machen spüre aber wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekommt und anfängt zu zittern, auch ihre Lippen bekommen einen leichten blau Ton.   
„Komm genug geplanscht für heute! Ab unter die heiße Dusche mit dir!“ sage ich und hebe sie aus dem Wasser.

Sie schaut mich mit großen blauen Augen an und ich kann schwer ihre Gefühle darin lesen. Ich klettere auch aus dem Pool.   
„Ich ähm, gehe in die Jungs Dusche, wir treffen uns am Eingang ja?“ sage ich schnell und sehe wie sie nickend verschwindet.

Das warme Wasser prasselt auf mich herab. Meine Hand wandert unweigerlich zu meinen Lippen.

„ _Scheiße, was war das? War es eine spontane Reaktion von ihr oder wollte sie es. Habe ich es mit meinem Kuss vermasselt. Wie sollen wir jetzt weiter machen? Ich schaue am besten Mal wie sie drauf ist,aber auf keinen Fall will ich sie drängen. Aber ich denke, dass sie mich geküsst hat ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?“_

Seufzend stelle ich das Wasser ab und ziehe mir schnell frische Sachen an.

Ich warte in der Eingangshalle und höre wie Max leise murmelt. Sie erscheint in der Tür und macht bei meinem Anblick einen kleinen Satz zurück. Ich sehe sie fragend an aber sie wird rot und senkt den Blick.   
„ _Sie bereut es und du hast sie nur noch weiter gedrängt, fuck“_

„Bereit zurück zu gehen?“ frage ich sie ruhig.   
„ _FUCK, Price, du hast alles versaut! Scheiße!“_

Max nickt und wir machen uns auf den Weg. Während wir über den leeren Schulhof gehen sagt keine von uns ein Wort. Max wirkt tief in Gedanken und ich spüre die Angst in mir steigen.

„ _Sie wird dich bestimmt bitten wieder nach Hause zu fahren!“_

Wir erreichen ihre Zimmertür und gehen hinein.

„Max....““Chloe....“ fangen wir beide gleichzeitig an und müssen verlegen grinsen.   
„Bitte, du zuerst!“ sage ich schnell und setze mich auf die Couch während sie auf ihrem Bett Platz nimmt.   
„Ich.....es tut mir leid!“ sagt sie schließlich, ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.   
„Was tut dir leid?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Das ich dich geküsst habe!“

„Bereust du es?“ hake ich nach und spüre wie sich mein Magen verkrampft.

„Yeah!“

„Oh, okay!“ ich versuche nicht verletzt zu klingen doch ich spüre wie mein Inneres mal wieder in Scherben liegt.   
„Ich.....ich meine, du hast gerade erst Rachel verloren und ich.....ich bin so ein Wrack und....du....du tust so viel für mich und ich meine....ich will nicht das du....du weißt schon.“ sie schaut scheu nach oben und ich starre sie verwirrt und entsetzt an. Ein Seufzen kommt von ihr. „du sollst dich nicht genötigt fühlen. Ich weiß, es war falsch von mir dich zu küssen und....“ eine Träne rollt ihre Wange herab was mich aus meiner Starre befreit.   
„Max, sie mich an!“ flüstere ich sanft und knie mich vor sie.   
Sie schnieft und hebt den Kopf etwas. Tränen fließen nun schneller ihre Wange herab.   
„Ich....scheiße.....ich fühle mich nicht genötigt oder so was! Ich wollte dich zurück küssen, ehrlich!“ ich lächeln sie an.   
„Warum.....warum hast du es dann so schnell abgebrochen?“ ich sehe wie sie rot wird und ihr Blick umher wandert nur damit sie mich ja nicht ansehen muss.   
Mein leises Lachen erfüllt den Raum. Ich lege meine Hand an ihre Wange und richte mich auf, sodass wir nun auf Augenhöhe sind.   
„Weil du gezittert und gefroren hast und deine Lippen schon ganz blau waren und ich in meiner Hose und meinem Top im Wasser war.“ grinse ich sie breit an. 

„Oh...ähm....also?????“

„Also was?“ frage ich zurück.

Sie beißt sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Also würde es nichts zwischen uns kaputt machen, wenn ich dich wieder küssen würde?“ fragt sie schüchtern.   
„Hella nein!“ und schon spüre ich ihre Lippen auf meinen.   
Sachte und zögerlich. Ich schmecke das Salz ihrer Tränen und merke wie weich ihre Lippen sind. Ihre Hände landen in meinem Nacken und sie fängt an an meiner Oberlippe zu saugen. Ich öffne die Augen etwas und sehe, dass sie ihre geschlossen hat. Sie löst sich von mir und holt tief Luft.   
„Du hast auch eine Nase du Dummi!“ sage ich sanft und stoße mit meiner gegen ihre.   
Ihre Wangen färben sich röter und betonen ihre vielen Sommersprossen.   
„Halt die Klappe!“ grinst sie mich an und zieht mich wieder zu sich heran.

Ich spüre wie die Spitze ihrer Zunge über meine Lippen streicht und ich muss auf murren.

„Max“ flüstere ich und spüre wie Hitze in mir ausbricht.   
Ich beuge mich etwas mehr vor und sie folgt meiner Bewegung und lässt sich nach hinten auf ihr Bett fallen und ich lehne über ihr ohne dass sich unsere Münder trennen. Ich sauge ihre Unterlippe leicht in meinen Mund und fahre mit der Zunge drüber und spüre wie sie unter mir erschaudert.

Sie öffnet ihren Mund und ich lasse langsam meine Zunge in ihrem Mund gleiten. Ich sehe, wie sie kurz ihre Augen verwundert aufreißt, doch dann begegnen sich unsere Zungen und ich erforsche neugierig ihren Mund. Ihre Hände wandern meinen Nacken auf und ab und sie schließt die Augen wieder. Unsere Nasen reiben im sanften Rhythmus unserer Münder aneinander und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben jemanden richtig küsse.   
Mein Herz schlägt wie wild in meiner Brust. Ich löse mich wieder von ihr und sehe sie an, streiche ihr eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächeln sie an. Meine Lippen fühlen sich leicht geschwollen an.   
„Woran denkst du?“ frage ich vorsichtig, ich sehe förmlich wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitet.   
Sie legt ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht und versteckt sich. Sorgen steigen in mir auf. Ich rolle mich von ihr, sodass ich nun seitlich neben ihr liege. Ich will eine Hand von ihrem Gesicht ziehen, doch zu spät bemerke ich meine Fehler und sie ist bereits erstarrt. Schnell lasse ich ihr Handgelenk wieder los. Ihr Gesicht ist qualvoll verzogen und sie verkrampft sich und fängt panisch an zu atmen.

„Max es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht dran gedacht. Komm zurück zu mir. Scheiße Max, komm zurück hörst du mich?“ ihre Atmung normalisiert sich.

Max blinzelt und ich sehe Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie schaut sich verwirrt im Raum um.   
Sofort springe ich von ihr weg.   
„Max? Bist du wieder bei mir?“ frage ich mit zitternder Stimme.   
„Yeah!“ sagt sie leise.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...fuck es tut mir leid!“ und ich spüre meine eigenen Tränen.   
Zwei Arme umschließen mich und ihr Kopf landet auf meiner Schulter.   
„Es ist okay, ich bin zurück. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen“   
„Was war los Max? War es....hab ich vorher was falsch gemacht?“ meine Stimme zittert.   
„NEIN! Ich dachte nur gerade....oh Gott, vergiss es!“ ich höre ihr Grinsen und entspanne etwas.   
„Los, erzähl!“ fordere ich.   
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mich nur hätte anschießen lassen müssen um dich zu küssen hätte ich das schon vor Jahren getan.“ ich sehe wie die Röte ihres Gesichts an ihrem Nacken lang kriecht.   
Ich sehe sie sprachlos an. Mein Mund bewegt sich auf und zu.   
„Das hast du jetzt nicht ernsthaft gesagt Caulfield!“ knurre ich.

„Zu früh?“ fragt sie nun deutlich unsicherer.

„Hella ja!“ antworte ich entsetzt. „Und hella süß!“ schiebe ich hinterher und küsse ihren Handrücken. „Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Beinen?“ fällt mir plötzlich ihr Krampf wieder ein.   
„Sie tun etwas weh.“ gesteht meine Freundin kleinlaut.

Ich schiebe sie leicht von mir weg und rutsche im Bett herab. Ich lege mir ihre Beine auf meinen Schoß und fange an sie zu massieren.   
„Chloe was....oh das tut gut!“ unterbricht sie ihren Protest bevor er richtig angefangen hat.

Meine Hände tun langsam weh und ich lege Maxs Beine sanft ab und schaue sie an. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und sie scheint fast zu schlafen.   
„Gute Nacht Supermax!“ flüstere ich und küsse sie auf die Stirn und gehe zur Couch.   
„Chloe?“ murmelt sie leise.   
„Hmmm?“   
„Kannst du bei mir schlafen? Bitte!“

„Willst du das wirklich?“ frage ich zögerlich.   
Sie nickt und drückt sich gegen die Wand. Ich lege mich zu ihr ins Bett und weiß nicht so genau wohin mit mir. Sie nimmt meinen Arm und legt ihn sich über den Bauch, sodass ich nun als großer Löffel hinter ihr liege.   
„Ist das okay?“ nuschelt sie kaum hörbar.   
„Zur Hölle ja!“ flüstere ich in ihren Nacken und halte sie fest im Arm.


	13. Will the sun ever rise

18.03.2014 Max POV

Ein Schrei und ich wache auf. Meine Atmung ist so schnell das ich das Gefühl habe keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und mein Herz schlägt so wild, dass es weh tut.   
„Chloe?“ erzitter meine Stimme.

„ _ **Sie ist weg! Und sie wird nicht mehr wieder kommen!“**_

„Doch sie kommt wieder! Sie musste bestimmt nur etwas erledigen!“ fauche ich verzweifelt.   
_**„Wozu brauchst du sie? Du hast Mark und mich! Wir werden dich nie verlassen.“  
**_ „Bitte verschwinde“ ich rolle mich zusammen und lege die Hände auf die Ohren.   
_**„Du weißt, dass das nichts nützt! Ich bin in deinem Kopf du Idiot!“  
**_ Ich beschließe nicht auf sie zu hören. Ich stehe aus dem Bett auf und packe meine Sachen für eine Dusche.   
_**„Hey Max!“**_

Mit frischen Sachen für den Tag unterm Arm verlasse ich das Zimmer.  
 _ **„Was vermisst du am meisten? Das gefesselt sein, die Fotosession, wie er dich angesehen hat oder seine Stimme?“**_

Die Badezimmertür geht auf und ich trete ein. Ich stelle mir Chloes Zimmer vor. Ich sitze mit ihr auf dem Bett, ich nehme den gewohnten Geruch auf und wir unterhalten uns. Sie breitet die Arme aus und ich schmiege mich an sie. Ruhe und Glück durchfluten mich und ich schaffe es endlich den Traum aus dem Dark Room und die Stimme aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen.   
Ich stelle mich unter die Dusche und lasse das Wasser fließen. In meinen Gedanken gehe ich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage durch. Wie Chloe mit mir trainiert und wir Arm in Arm einschlafen. Ihre sanften Küsse und die Sicherheit die sie mir gibt.   
Ich trockne mich ab und ziehe mir die frische Unterwäsche an. Ich höre wie die Badezimmertür aufgeht. Anhand der Stimmen denke ich es sind Stella und Allysa.   
„Warte, so ist es perfekt!“ sagt Stella und da höre ich das Klicken einer Kamera.   
Die gefliesten Wände sorgen für eine bekannten Hall des Geräuschs.   
„Nicht bewegen, so ist es exzellent!“

„Oh Max, du bist so perfekt. Die richtige Mischung aus Unschuld und Eleganz! Oh ja, dieses Funkeln in deinen Augen“ höre ich seine Stimme.

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

Ich will mich bewegen doch ich kann nicht. Ich spüre den kalten Boden unter meinem Körper.

„Nein, so geht das nicht!“ seufzt er und kommt zu mir.   
Ich spüre wie er seine Arme unter meinen Körper schiebt.   
„Nein, nicht, bitte nicht!“ flehe ich ihn an, doch sein kalter Blick bohrt sich in mich hinein.

Unter mir wird es weich. Ich fange an zu weinen. Ich spüre seine Hände auf meiner Schulter und merke, dass ich kein Shirt anhabe.   
Entsetzt reiße ich die Augen auf und da sehe ich stürmisches blau.

  
„Ja Max, sieh mich an. Ich bin es!“

„Chloe?“

„Ja Babe, ich bin es! Du bist wieder bei mir!“ und sie presst mich an sich.

„Du...du bist zurück gekommen!“ seufze ich erleichtert.   
„Immer Max, ich werde immer zu dir zurück kommen, hörst du?“ ich schniefe und nicke.   
„Komm, wir ziehen dir mal was an.“

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich nur meine Unterwäsche anhabe und werde rot. Chloe reicht mir ein Shirt das ich mir hastig anziehe und dann meine Jeans. Ich blicke mich um und stelle fest, dass ich in meinem Zimmer bin.

„Wo warst du?“

„Ich war Joggen und habe uns Frühstück geholt.“ sie nickt zu einer Tüte in der Ecke. „Ich würde auch schnell duschen und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich, was meinst du?“

Ich nicke und Chloe küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn.

18.03.2014 Chloe POV

„Wie geht es ihr?“ fragt mich Alyssa mit großen Augen und ich zucke kurz zusammen weil ich nicht mit ihr gerechnet habe.   
„Ähm alles gut, ich habe das im Griff, aber was ist passiert?“

„Stella wollte ein paar Fotos von mir machen und dann haben wir sie plötzlich gehört. Es war echt Hardcore, sie hat gar nicht mehr reagiert.“ Alyssa sieht echt betroffen aus.   
„Ja das passiert manchmal, aber mach dir keine Gedanken, es geht ihr wieder besser.“

„Okay, danke Chloe!“ nuschelt sie und verschwindet.   
Ich lasse mich gegen die kalten Fliesen fallen während das heiße Wasser an mir herab fließt. Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Es nimmt mich immer mit, wenn ich sehe wie Max sich quält und das Wissen, dass ich sie in die Situation gebracht habe frisst mich regelrecht auf.

Ich atme tief durch und beeile mich damit ich fertig werde. Max sitzt auf ihrem Bett, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt.   
„Max?“ frage ich vorsichtig und zu meiner Erleichterung hebt sie den Kopf.   
Ich nehme die Tüte mit dem Frühstück und setze mich hinter sie.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“ frage ich und lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.   
„Wie soll ich jemals wieder fotografieren, wenn mich der Auslöser einer Kamera wieder zurück in den Dark Room bringt?“

Ich lege meine Arme um ihren Bauch und ziehe sie sanft an mich und sie lässt sich fallen.

„Das wird schon, lass dir Zeit! Und du weißt, Emily sagte, dass wir es angehen können, wenn du dich bereit fühlst. Das die Trigger keinen Flashback mehr verursachen, aber auch, dass es hart wird. Aber egal was, ich bin bei dir!“ ich küsse sie in den Nacken und spüre ihr Zucken.

Ich will mich gerade entschuldigen doch da höre ich ihr Kichern.   
„Das hat gekitzelt!“ sagt sie und ich spüre Erleichterung.

Ich greife in die Tüte zwischen ihren Beinen und ziehe einen Karton mit Pancakes heraus.   
„Los las uns essen!“ wieder küsse ich ihren Nacken und fange an an meinem zusammengerollten Pancake zu knabbern.

„Morgen musst du wieder arbeiten, oder?“ fragt Max plötzlich in die gefräßige Stille hinein.

„Yeah Morgen in dem Einkaufszentrum und übermorgen muss ich zu einer Trainingseinheit. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir heute Abend zusammen nach Portland wollen. Du könntest bei mir lernen und wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander. Außerdem könnte ich dir meine Wohnung zeigen und Sonntag fahren wir wieder zurück.“

Sie kaut nachdenklich und ich werde nervös.   
„Das klingt fantastisch!“ sagt sie schließlich.

„Okay cool! Da wäre noch was. Ich treffe mich nachher mit Mom und ich würde ihr gerne von uns erzählen, wenn es okay ist für dich?“ ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe.   
„Ich....ähm....ja....klar...“

„Hey, wenn es dir zu früh ist oder du dabei sein willst ist das okay, dann sage ich nichts.“ werfe ich besorgt ein.   
„Nein, es ist okay, ich war nur überrascht. Weil....“ sie rutscht nervös hin und her.   
„Weil?“ hake ich nach.   
„Weil ich es immer noch nicht verstehe. Das du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst und so.“

Ihr Satz hängt schwer im Raum. Ich stehe hinter Max auf und setze mich vor sie aufs Bett nachdem ich die Essensverpackung weg geschoben habe.   
„Max, sieh mich an!“ sage ich schärfer als beabsichtigt.   
Sie zuckt leicht zusammen und ich spüre wie sie sich in sich zurück zieht. Ein schweres Seufzen dringt aus meinen Lungen.   
„Max, sieh mich bitte an!“ versuche ich es nun sanfter.   
Vorsichtig hebt sie ihren Kopf und ich sehe die Tränen die sich in ihren Augen sammeln.   
„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Das wollte ich schon immer und es hat sich nichts daran geändert. Wenn es dir zu früh ist es irgendwem zu sagen ist es in Ordnung für mich. Das was wir haben bedeutet mir so verdammt viel und ich möchte nichts tun wozu du nicht bereit bist. Aber zweifel nie daran, wie wichtig du mir bist, hörst du?“

„Ich bin so ein Dummkopf!“ schnieft sie.   
„Aber du bist mein Dummkopf und ich würde dich um nichts auf der Welt eintauschen!“ lache ich und nehme sie in den Arm.   
Ihr Kopf schmiegt sich an meine Halsbeuge und ich muss lächeln.

„So genug davon! Los, du hast geduscht, du hast gegessen und jetzt wird gelernt!“ sage ich in meiner besten Mutti Stimme.   
„Du bist unmöglich.“ murmelt es gegen meinen Hals und ich muss lachen.   
Max hebt ihren Kopf und küsst mich. Ich seufze innerlich und lasse mich von ihr führen. Sie legt sich hin und zieht mich mit sich, unser Kuss wird immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie schmeckt nach süßen Pancakes und nach Max.   
„Hmmmm das ist unfair!“ murmel ich als wir uns lösen. „Du sollst mich doch nicht so um den Finger wickeln.“ wieder zieht sich mich zu sich heran und ich kann nicht widerstehen.   
„Das ist aber viel besser als lernen!“ murmelt sie leise.   
Ich wandere mit meinen Lippen an ihrem Kiefer entlang bis ich ihren Hals erreiche.   
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt brav bist können wir heute Abend bei mir weiter machen.“ flüstere ich gegen ihren Hals und sauge dicht an ihrem Puls.   
Ich höre ein leises Murren und muss grinsen. Ich gebe ihren Hals wieder frei und sehe schon deutlich den Abdruck den ich hinterlassen habe. Ich befreie mich aus ihren Armen und stehen auf.   
„Los jetzt, dann können wir gleich nach deiner Sitzung los.“ versuche ich sie zu locken und bin auf den Weg zur Tür.

Max steht ebenfalls auf. Ich bin schon auf dem Flur da höre ich ihr Schimpfen.  
„Ein Knutschfleck? Ehrlich? Wie alt bist du? 12?“ ruft sie mir hinterher.   
„Sorry Max, kann dich nicht hören!“ rufe ich lachend während ich den Flur entlang jogge.

„Hey Schatz, wie geht es dir?“ fragt mich Mom und stellt eine Tasse Kaffee vor meine Nase.

„Gut Mom, gut! Und dir und David?“

„Auch gut. Aber du möchtest doch was erzählen, oder?“

„Ich....woher weißt du das?“

„Chloe, wir haben vielleicht früher nicht die beste Beziehung gehabt, aber ich bin immer noch deine Mutter und sehe, wenn du etwas erzählen willst, was ist es?“ und sie grinst mich wieder so merkwürdig an.   
„Ich bin mit Max zusammen.“ sage ich und nehme schnell einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee, ich spüre, wie mein Gesicht warm wird.

Mom steht auf und verlässt die Küche. Ich schaue ihr verwirrt hinterher. Sie kommt wieder, bleibt neben mir stehen und legt einen 20 Dollar Schein vor mir auf den Tisch.   
„Ich...ich verstehe nicht Mom.“ sage ich weiterhin verwirrt.   
„Dein Vater und ich hatten eine Wette am laufen. Er hat damals schon gesagt, dass ihr irgendwann ein Paar werden würdet. Nun ja, er hat gewonnen und ich dachte mir, es wäre nur fair, wenn du das Geld bekommst.“ ich starre von dem Geldschein zu ihr auf.   
Sie nimmt mich in den Arm und drückt mich an sich.   
„Ich freue mich für dich! Max und du ihr habt euch schon immer so gut getan! Ich bin wirklich wahnsinnig froh!“ als sie wieder aufsieht blitzen Tränen in ihren Augen auf.  
„Danke Mom!“ sage ich und spüre wie die Gefühle meine Kehle zudrücken.

Wir reden über das Leben in Portland, Maxs Therapie und wie es David geht. Es ist wirklich schön mit Mom offen über alles zu reden.

Mein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich renne so schnell ich kann über den Schulhof und komme endlich vor Maxs Tür an. Ich hebe die Hand und klopfe da ich weiß, dass die beiden schon angefangen haben.

18.03.2014 Max POV

Es klopft und Emily und ich schauen beide hoch. Ich wische mir ein paar Tränen weg.   
„Herein!“ sage ich und warte gespannt wer es ist.

Die Tür öffnet sich und ein blauer Haarschopf schiebt sich durch. Chloe schaut mich entschuldigend an.   
„Sorry, soll ich noch mit rein kommen oder lieber warten?“ sie schenkt mir ihr breites Chloe Grinsen.   
„Nein, komm ruhig rein!“ sage ich.   
Chloe kommt rein und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Sie will an mir vorbei gehen doch da greife ich nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie zu mir auf das Bett. Sie setzt sich neben mich und Emily grinst uns beide an.   
„Hallo Chloe, schön, dass du es noch geschafft hast. Max und ich haben gerade über ihren Flashback gesprochen und mir gesagt, dass sie das Problem angehen möchte. Ich erkläre euch, was ich gerne versuchen möchte. Ich würde gerne so etwas wie einen Notausgang in dein Unterbewusstsein einbauen Max.“ ich schaue sie verwirrt an. „Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken, was wir nach und nach verwenden werden. Ein Symbol, ein Tier, eine Pflanze. Irgendwas das in der Realität nicht da war. Wenn du dir das genau genug vorgestellt hast werden wir versuchen dich kontrolliert in Flashbacks zu bringen und nach und nach deine Trigger so unschädlicher machen. Ich werde versuchen dich an deinen Notausgang zu erinnern und hoffentlich tief genug zu dir durchdringen. Dein Zeichen soll dir dann in die Realität zurück helfen. Soweit verstanden?“ ich nicke und spüre auch Chloe neben mir nicken.   
„Kann ich helfen?“ fragt meine Freundin sofort und Emily nickt.   
„Ja das kannst du, du kannst sie ebenso versuchen zu erreichen. Max hat mir den Ablauf ihrer Flashbacks erklärt, sie kann uns durchaus hören, verbaut es aber in ihrer Wahrnehmung.“ wieder nickt Chloe. „Max, fällt dir etwas ein, dass du als Wegweiser benutzen kannst?“

Ich denke kurz nach. Ich glaube ein Tier wäre gut, weder auf dem Dach noch im Dark Room habe ich welche gesehen. Aber es soll auch etwas sein, was mich an Chloe erinnert, sie ist meine stärkste Verbindung zu meiner Realität und meine Heldin. Ich nicke langsam.   
„Was ist es?“ fragt Emily gespannt.   
„Ein blauer Schmetterling.“ sage ich zögernd.   
„Beschreibe ihn uns, je genauer du ihn dir gedanklich vorstellen kannst, desto schneller wird es dir gelingen ihn in dein Unterbewusstsein zu transportieren.“

„Oh ich könnte versuchen ihn anhand von Maxs Beschreibung zu zeichnen“ fällt Chloe ein.   
„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee.“ stimmt meine Therapeutin zu und Chloe steht auf, geht an meinen Schrank und holt Blätter und Stifte heraus.

„Also, er hat hellblaue Flügel. In der Mitte heller und je weiter man an die Flügelenden kommt, desto dunkler wird es. In den Ecken ist er schwarz und zwischen den Flügeln sind auch schwarze Striche. Ganz nah am Körper ist das blau eher ein Himmelblau und am Rand eher wie der Ozean.“ beende ich meine Erklärung.  
Emily nickt begeistert und wir sehen beide die Punkerin an meinem Schreibtisch an die eifrig malt. Dabei ist sie sehr konzentriert und ihre Zungenspitze lugt immer wieder zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Sie schaut noch einmal prüfend auf das Papier und schiebt dabei kritisch ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Schließlich dreht sie das Blatt herum.   
„So in etwa?“ fragt sie schüchtern und ich spüre wie mir die Kinnlade herunter fällt.   
„Er ist perfekt! WOW!“ sage ich und sehe ihn mir an.

Sie gibt mir das Blatt und ich starre auf den Schmetterling der original dem aus meinen Gedanken gleicht.   
„So Max, dann sieh ihr dir an, versuche ihn in deinen Gedanken zu festigen. Ich werde gleich versuchen dich zu triggern. Versuch an den Schmetterling zu denken und wie er dich wieder in das hier und jetzt holen kann. Glaubst du, du schaffst das?“ ich nicke zögerlich. „Hör zu, wenn du dich noch nicht bereit fühlst ist das okay, dann warten wir. Es ist ein schwerer Schritt. Wir arbeiten auch gleichzeitig an zwei Sachen. Deine Trigger zu minimalisieren indem wir sie möglichst oft bewusst auslösen und deine Flashbacks zu reduzieren durch deinen Ausgang, aber du musst dich dafür bereit fühlen.“ sagt Emily besorgt.   
„Nein, nein ich bin bereit.“ sage ich und denke an Chloe.   
„Okay, dann schau dir das Bild nun an, konzentriere dich darauf.“ sagt Emily sanft.

Ich präge mir jedes Muster, den Farbverlauf und alle Details ein. Plötzlich spüre ich wie meine Handgelenke gepackt werden. Ich will mich befreien doch es gelingt mir nicht.   
Ich schließe die Augen und versuche mich zu wehren.   
  
„Wenn du nicht still hältst werde ich dafür Sorgen!“ knurrt mich Jefferson frustriert an.   
Ich höre auf gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen.   
„So ist es besser Maxine! Los sieh mich an.“

Ich schüttel den Kopf.   
„Max sieh mich an!“ herrscht er mich an, irgendwas an seiner Stimme ist seltsam doch ich kann es nicht greifen.   
Die Kälte des Dark Room ergreift von mir Besitz und ich fange an zu zittern. Tränen bahnen sich einen Weg mein Gesicht herab und ich fühle mich hilflos.   
„Max, denk an den Schmetterling!“ sagt Jefferson nun aus weiter Ferne.

Müde sehe ich auf, er grinst mich böse an, drückt auf den Auslöser. Hinter ihm flimmert etwas auf, ich kann einen blauen Schatten erkennen.   
_**„Max, tu was er sagt sonst bringt er dich um!“**_ höre ich die warnende Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Baby, denk an den blauen Schmetterling!“ ertönt ein leises Flüstern.

„Du hast es ruiniert Max!“ grollt Jefferson wütend.   
Er kommt wütend auf mich zu, ich drehe den Kopf von ihm weg und da sehe ich es, diesmal deutlicher. In der Ecke des Raumes tanzt ein kleiner, blauer Schmetterling. Ich sehe Jefferson an.   
„Sie sind nicht echt!“ knurre ich ihm entgegen.   
Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief ein und aus. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe an eine Decke.   
Ich erkenne mein Schlafraum und muss unweigerlich grinsen.

„Max?“ fragt mich Chloe dicht neben mir.   
„Yeah....ich bin zurück!“ sage ich und höre wie sie erleichtert ausatmet.   
Ich setze mich auf und blicke mich um. Emily steht mit einer Spritze in der Hand in der Ecke und als ich nervös die Augen aufreiße packt sie sie wieder weg.   
„Entschuldige Max, das war heftiger als ich es befürchtet habe. Wir hatten Schwierigkeiten dich zu erreichen, aber wie ich sehe hast du es geschafft. Wie geht es dir?“ fragt mich meine Therapeutin besorgt.   
Ich wische mir die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht weg.   
„Okay, denke ich. Es war gruselig da zu sein. Aber irgendwann konnte ich den Schmetterling sehen und da hat es Klick gemacht und ich wusste, dass das nicht echt ist und ja. Danke!“

„Das klingt schon mal ganz gut. Dann werden wir da nach meinem Urlaub weiter machen, ja? Sollte es Situationen geben wo es nötig erscheint kannst du so versuchen Max besser raus zu holen, ja Chloe? Aber verursacht keine Episoden mit Absicht auszulösen ohne das ich dabei bin.“ schiebt sie streng hinterher.   
„Logo!“ antwortet Chloe die mich erleichtert ansieht.

„Okay ihr zwei, dann sind wir für heute fertig.“ Emily geht mit ihrer Tasche zur Tür „und Chloe, nette Arbeit!“ sagt sie und schaut auf meinen Knutschfleck.   
Ich spüre wie mein Gesicht zu glühen anfängt. Chloe lacht und Emily verschwindet aus der Tür und zwinkert mich dabei noch einmal an. Ich schubse die lachende Chloe von mir weg.

„Das wirst du mir noch büßen Price!“ knurre ich schmollend.   
Sie gibt mir nur einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lacht weiter.   
„Los Hippie, bist du bereit für Portland?“

„Noch nicht!“ sage ich und ziehe Chloe näher an mich heran und stehle mir einen Kuss „Jetzt!“ und ich muss breit grinsen.

19.03.2014 Chloe POV

„Und ich kann Sie nicht überzeugen doch noch zu bleibe?“

„Nein tut mir Leid, ehrlich! Aber ich danke Ihnen für die Chance die sie mir gegeben haben!“ Ich überreiche meinem nun ehemaligen Chef meine Security Uniform.   
„Jederzeit Price! Und passen Sie auf sich auf, vor allem da draußen! Vielen Dank für Ihre Dienste!“ und dann salutiert er mir.   
Ich nicke nur und drehe mich um. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl mit so viel Respekt behandelt zu werden. Mein Blick wandert durch das Einkaufszentrum bis ich das kleine Kaffee entdecke in dem Max auf mich warten wollte. Da sitzt sie auch schon, die Nase tief in einem Buch und ich spüre wie mein Herz vor Aufregung flattert. Ich schleiche mich an und lege meine Hände über ihre Augen.   
Sofort verkrampft sich alles an ihr und es klingt so als ob sie keine Luft bekommt.   
„Scheiße Max, ich bin es, es tut mir leid!“ sage ich schnell und umarme sie. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht!“

Sie entspannt sich in meinen Armen und ich halte sie noch etwas länger.   
„I....i.....ist o....o....okay!“ sagt sie schließlich und mich überkommt ein schlechtes Gewissen.   
Ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und ohne ihre Hand los zu lassen setze ich mich ihr gegenüber.

„Entschuldige bitte!“ murmel ich zerknirscht.  
Ich höre wie sie tief Luft holt, ich sehe zu ihr hoch und erkenne Tränen in ihren Augen die sie sich hastig versucht weg zu wischen.   
„Es ist wirklich ok Chloe!“ sagt sie sanft und streicht mit ihrem Daumen über meine Hand.

„Okay, willst du noch was trinken oder wollen wir nach Hause?“ frage ich sie hoffnungsvoll.   
„Ich würde gerne noch einen Kaffee trinken!“ sagt die angehende Fotografin und lächelt mich an.   
„Alles klar Baby, ich hole uns einen, renn nicht weg.“

Ich stelle mich an und lasse Max am Tisch zurück.

„Wer hat denn diesen hässlichen Punkmüll hier rein gelassen?“ höre ich eine mir bekannte Stimme von weiten und drehe mich grinsend um.   
„Hey, lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe!“ ruft Max und stellt sich Ricky in den Weg die mich fixiert hat und mit großen Schritten auf mich zu kommt.   
Max baut sich vor ihr auf, sie sieht kampfbereit aus was mich schmunzeln lässt, da Ricky noch mal gut 5 Zentimeter größer ist als ich, aber Max wirkt wild entschlossen. Erst als die beiden fast aufeinander stoßen bemerkt meine Kameradin die deutlich kleinere, böse dreinblickende Barrikade. „Wow Price, hast du jetzt deinen persönlichen Kampfhund?“ fragt Ricky mich nur und schaut skeptisch zwischen Max und mir hin und her.

„Max, darf ich dir Ricky vorstellen, Ricky, dass ist Max!“ sage ich nur lachend und nehme meine bestellten Getränke entgegen.

Sofort sackt Max schüchtern in sich zusammen was mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen bringt. Ich stelle unsere Kaffee ab und nehme Ricky in den Arm.   
„Was machst du hier?“ frage ich während ich Max und ihr bedeute, dass wir uns setzen sollten, da wir schon für genug Aufsehen gesorgt haben.   
„Ich habe gehört, dass du hier arbeitest und wollte dich besuchen kommen. Ich bin zum Geburtstag meiner Schwester hier. Übrigens schön dich kennen zu lernen, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört!“ sagt sie und reicht Max die Hand.   
„Ich....ähm....hallo!“ sagt Max schüchtern und gibt nun auch Ricky die Hand.   
Ich sehe wie Max meine Kameradin genau mustert.

„Also Price, wie geht es dir?“

Und schon sind wir dabei uns auszutauschen. Max sitzt die meiste Zeit still daneben und nippt an ihrem Kaffee.

„Und Max, was sagst du zu Chloes Tattoo?“ will Ricky von Max wissen.  
Sie schaut unsicher auf meinen Arm und Ricky fängt an zu Grinsen.   
„Ich meine das andere!“ zwinkert sie Max an und mir wird augenblicklich warm und kalt.   
„Ähm.....“ macht Max nur.   
„Oh scheiße, sie hat es noch nicht gesehen?“ fragt Ricky entsetzt und mustert mich skeptisch.   
„Nein, wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen! Und ich kenne dein loses Mundwerk und bitte dich, um Gottes Willen, es einmal geschlossen zu halten!“ ich blicke sie ernst an und sie scheint zu verstehen.   
„Na gut ihr zwei, ich muss dann eh mal los. Ich brauche noch ein Geschenk! Max, war mir eine Freude dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Chloe, wir sehen uns am 27 April.“ sie winkt uns ist verschwunden.

Max und ich starren uns kurz an.   
„Wow!“ macht Max nur.   
„Ja Ricky kann, ähm, intensiv sein!“ sage ich grinsend. „Wollen wir nach Hause?“

„Yeah!“ macht Max nur und schaut in die Richtung in der meine Kameradin verschwunden ist.  
Ich nehme die Hand meiner Partnerin und führe sie langsam ins Parkhaus.   
„Das war heute übrigens meine letzte Schicht.“sage ich beiläufig „ich habe gekündigt damit ich die Zeit mehr mit dir nutzen kann bis ich wieder in Einsätze und so muss“

„Oh“ macht es neben mir nur und ich fange an mir Sorgen zu machen.

Max schließt leise die Wohnungstür hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass sie nachdenklich auf den Boden starrt. Ein Seufzen entfährt meinem Mund und ich gehe zu ihr, nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Was ist los MadMax, du hast den ganzen Rückweg nicht ein Wort gesagt.“ frage ich gegen ihren Haaransatz.   
Sie fängt an zu schniefen und zu zittern. Besorgt halte ich sie enger.   
„Ich....ich mache dir alles kaputt, nur weil ich so schwach bin. Deine ganze Zeit und jetzt auch noch deine Arbeit.“ weint sie los.   
„Was redest du denn da? Max, sieht mich an.“ sie hebt widerwillig den Kopf und tränennasse, blaue Augen blicken mich an „ich habe nicht wegen dir gekündigt sondern für uns. Ich WILL bei dir sein, hörst du?“ ich küsse sie auf die Stirn. „und ich habe mir Arbeit in Arcadia gesucht, damit wir nicht hin und her pendeln müssen!“ ich küsse sie auf die Nase und höre ein leises Kichern „Und übrigens, wie du dich Ricky in den Weg gestellt hast war ganz schön hardcore Baby!“ ich küsse sie auf die Lippen.

Ihre Arme legen sich um meine Hüfte und sie zieht mich näher an sich heran. Sie intensiviert den Kuss und ich spüre wie ich dahin schmelze. Max schiebt mich langsam durch die Wohnung und ich lasse mich von ihr führen. Wir erreichen die Couch und sie schubst mich leicht, sodass ich mich fallen lassen kann. Leider trennen sich dadurch auch unsere Lippen voneinander. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen sehe ich zu ihr auf und spüre ein bekanntes Ziehen im Unterleib. Kurz wirkt die Brünette zögerlich, doch dann setzt sie sich auf meinen Schoß. Ich halte kurz vor Vorfreude die Luft an und dann spüre ich ihre Hände in meinem Nacken. Ich beuge mich vor und erkunde mit meinem Mund ihren Hals. Ich taste mich langsam Millimeter für Millimeter vor und versuche auf Maxs Körpersprache zu achten. Ich treffe eine Stelle unter ihrem Ohr und sie fängt genüsslich an zu Murren.   
Max Hände gleiten an meinen Seiten auf und ab. Sie erreicht das untere Ende von meinem Top und hält inne.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt sie mit schweren Atem.   
„Ja Baby, du darfst alles machen was du willst. Ich vertraue dir!“ und noch während ich es sage merke ich wie falsch der Satz war.   
„Chloe ich....ich vertraue dir auch....ich......ich....“sie kann sich nicht mehr fassen und fängt an zu weinen.   
„Max, Liebling, so war das nicht gemeint“ versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.

Sie klettert von meinem Schoß herunter und setzt sich neben mich. Die Beine angewinkelt und den Kopf zwischen den Knien vergraben.   
„Was, wenn ich nie bereit bin?“ ich schlucke schwer und will sie tröstend.   
„Max, es ist...“

„Nein Chloe, es ist nicht okay! Was wird aus uns, wenn ich nicht mal in der Lage bin irgendwas zuzulassen, weil ich so verdammt kaputt bin? Was, wenn diese Albträume, diese Flashbacks und diese Stimme niemals aufhören?“ schnieft sie „Ja ich weiß, halt die Klappe!“ und dann zuckt sie kurz zusammen „ARGH!“ knurrt es frustriert zwischen ihren Beinen hervor.   
„Max!“ ich greife nach ihrer Schulter doch sie zieht sie weg.   
„Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?“ fragt sie plötzlich und ich erstarre. „Mit Ricky?“ schiebt sie hinterher.

„Ja, habe ich, aber es hat nichts bedeutet Max, es war nur Sex!“ Max atmet immer unruhiger. „Max, sieh mich bitte an!“ sage ich sanft ohne sie dieses Mal zu berühren.   
„Ich....ich kann nicht. Ich es tut mir leid! Du hast was besseres verdient. Jemand besseren als mich.“ meine Wut droht mich zu überrennen bei ihren Worten.   
Ich bilde ein paar Mal mit meinen Händen Fäuste und öffne sie wieder.   
„Max! Hör mir verdammt noch mal zu!“ sage ich scharf „Ich will niemand anderen, ich will DICH! Und du bist nicht nur irgendein Schuldgefühl oder Mitleidsprojekt für mich! Ich WILL diesen Weg mit dir gehen, ich WILL mit DIR zusammen sein! Und wenn du niemals Sex mit mir haben kannst, dann komme ich damit klar! Weil alles was ich will ist es dich bei mir zu haben! Hörst du? Und egal was diese Bitch in deinem Kopf dir einreden will, ich werde dich weder einfach verlassen, noch bist du mir egal oder was auch immer für Scheiß!“ grolle ich wütend.   
Max bleibt stumm, sie hält sich einfach weiter selber fest und ich höre ihr leises weinen.   
„Ich werde dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen, okay?“ frage ich nach kurzer Zeit und sie nickt.   
Ich ziehe sie zu mich heran und sofort spüre ich ihre Arme um mich herum.   
„Es tut mir leid Chloe! Ich hab uns alles vermasselt!“ weint sie nun in meine Halsbeuge.   
„ShhhhShhhhh, alles in Ordnung! Es ist alles okay, ehrlich! Dir muss nichts leid tun. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt!“ ihre Arme drücken mich fester und ich spüre wie sie sich langsam zu entspannen scheint.

21.03.2014 Max POV

Schwer atmend schrecke ich hoch. Ich konnte mich selber aus dem nahenden Albtraum befreien und sehe mich ängstlich um ob ich es wirklich geschafft habe. Das Bett neben mir ist leer und ich blicke mich um. Leise stehe ich auf und verlasse das Schlafzimmer und gehe Richtung Wohnzimmer, doch auch hier ist keine Spur von der Punkerin. Aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer dringen gedämpfte Geräusche. Langsam gehe ich näher heran, da kann ich es genauer hören. Chloe stöhnt leise und ich realisiere, dass es nicht aus Schmerzen ist. Mit hoch rotem Kopf mache ich mich schnell wieder auf ins Bett. Schnell lege ich mich unter die Decke und tue so als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Chloe kommt zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legt sich wieder hin.   
„Hey, bist du wach?“ fragt sie flüsternd.   
„Ja.“ flüstere ich zurück.   
„Hab ich dich geweckt?“ fragt sie besorgt und ich schüttel den Kopf.   
„Ich hatte einen Albtraum, aber er war nicht so schlimm.“

„Willst du kuscheln?“ höre ich ihre besorgte Stimme.   
„Gerne!“ erwidere ich nur und spüre ihre Arme um mich herum.

Ich schließe die Augen und genieße ihre Körperwärme und die Sicherheit die sie mir bietet.

„ _ **Na stellst du dir gerade vor was sie im Badezimmer gemacht hat?“**_

Ich seufze innerlich und schwöre mir die Stimme zu ignorieren.   
_**„Hast du dich jemals gefragt wieso du immer sauber warst? Kannst du dich dran erinnern, wenn er dich gewaschen und umgezogen hat?“**_

„ _blauer Schmetterling, blauer Schmetterling, blauer Schmetterling“_ sage ich mir innerlich.

„ _ **Du weißt, dass die Kameras nur den vorderen Bereich aufgezeichnet haben? Von da wo du warst gab es keine Aufnahmen.“**_

Unweigerlich schüttel ich den Kopf. Die Arme um meinen Bauch erhöhen leicht den Druck.   
„Bleib bei mir Max!“ flüstert Chloe in mein Ohr. „Ich beschütze dich! Dir wird nichts passieren!“ ein sanftes Paar Lippen drückt sich in meinen Nacken und ich muss aufseufzen.

Ich versuche mir vorzustellen wie es wäre, wenn Chloes Hände über meinen Körper wandern würden.   
_**„Stellst du dir dann vor, dass es seine wären?“**_

„ _Nein! Chloe ist nicht er, sie würde mir nie weh tun, sie würde niemals etwas machen, was ich nicht will!“_ antworte ich der Stimme mental

„ _ **Bist du dir da sicher?“**_

„ _ABSOLUT!“_

„ _ **Dann frag sie doch, ob sie im Badezimmer an dich gedacht hat! Was glaubst du wie lange sie es noch aushält? Und nicht mehr lange, dass ist sie wieder weg, mit Ricky! Die beiden hatten schon Sex miteinander, wieso sollte es nicht wieder passieren. Und du....du hast immer noch Angst, dass ein Toter dich angefasst haben könnte!“**_

„Max, sieh mich an!“ ich öffne die Augen und sehe, dass das kleine Nachtlicht an ist. „So ist gut, sie mich an. Völlig egal was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht, es ist nicht echt!“ Chloe wischt mir etwas aus dem Gesicht und erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich weine.

Blaue Augen nehmen meine gefangen.   
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin bei dir, ja?“ ihre warme Hand liegt auf meinem Gesicht.   
Ich warte kurz, ob die Stimme sich wieder meldet, aber nichts passiert.   
„Danke!“ flüstere ich und schmiege mich an meine Freundin.   
Sie legt ihre Arme um mich und mein Kopf ruht unter ihrem Kinn.   
„Ich werde dich immer beschützen Max, hier bist du sicher!“ sagt sie leise und ich nicke.

Müdigkeit umkommt mich und ich gebe mich der Wärme und dem Geruch von Chloe hin.

23.03.2014 Chloe POV

Ein bekannter Geruch dringt in meine Nase und ich öffne schwer die Augen. Das Bett neben mir ist leer. Gähnend laufe ich durch meine Wohnung bis ich das Objekt meiner Begierde in der Küche entdecke. Sie steht leise summend am Herd und es riecht nach Kaffee und Bacon. Ich gehe weiter auf Max zu.   
„Wage es nicht mich erschrecken zu wollen!“ sagt sie sanft und ich muss kichern.   
Ich umarme sie und lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.   
„Morgen, warum bist du nicht bei mir im Bett?“ murmel ich in ihr Ohr und küsse sie auf die Wange.

„Weil ich dich mit Frühstück im Bett überraschen wollte. Es wäre ganz zauberhaft von dir, wenn du wieder ins Bett gehst und so tust, als ob ich dich überrasche!“ grinst sie, den Blick auf die Pfanne geheftet.

„Aber nur weil es hella früh ist und ich eh wieder ins Bett wollte!“lache ich und schlurfe zurück.

„Guten Morgen Liebling, Frühstück ist fertig!“ tönt Maxs Stimme fröhlich und ich schrecke hoch. Ich bin tatsächlich noch mal eingeschlafen und Max lacht laut bei der Erkenntnis.

„Hmpf!“ ich drehe mich schwerfällig auf den Rücken während sie es sich mit einem Tablett im Bett gemütlich macht.

„Eier, Bacon, Waffeln, Kaffee und du? Jackpot!“ ich lecke mir über die Lippen und nehme mir einen Teller. „Womit habe iff daf fadient?“ schmatze ich laut und höre Max wieder kichern.   
Ich liebe dieses Geräusch von ihr und spüre die Schmetterlinge in mir.   
„Für die tollen Ferien und weil du so eine unglaubliche Freundin bist, weil du mich so unterstützt und du es verdient hast!“

„AWWWWW!“ mache ich nur und spüre wie sie mich schubst. „Hey, wenn ich kleckere musst du es weg machen!“ sage ich noch und schiebe mir das letzte Rest Waffel in den Mund.   
„Warte, nicht bewegen!“ sagt sie ernst und ich erstarre in meiner Bewegung. „Du hast da was!“ sie kommt näher.   
Ich schaue sie skeptisch an und beobachte ihre Bewegungen ohne etwas zu sagen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sitzt sie auf meinem Schoß und hält mein Gesicht fest. Sie küsst meinen Mundwinkel und grinst anschließend.   
Ich muss hart schlucken und starre sie an. Max hat ein hypnotisierendes Funkeln in den Augen und schaut mich an. Wie in Zeitlupe beugt sie sich nach vorne und dann legt sie ihre Lippen auf meinem Hals ab. Automatisch lege ich den Kopf schief um ihr mehr Platz zu bieten.

Einfach nur das Gefühl ihres Körpers auf meinem und ihrer Lippen scheinen mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Sie saugt sanft und mein Puls schießt in die Höhe während es in meinem Unterleib kribbelt. Ich habe Angst mich zu bewegen und sie damit irgendwie zu verschrecken.

„Ich glaube du hast gekrümelt!“ haucht sie leise in mein Ohr und beißt sanft in mein Ohrläppchen.

„Hmmm meinst du?“ frage ich mit zitternder Stimme.   
„Yeah!“ wieder ist ihre Stimme nur ein zartes Hauchen und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

Ich spüre ihre Hände an meinem Top und ziehe scharf die Luft ein, als sie anfängt es hoch zu schieben. Ihre Augen suchen meine als sie es mir langsam auszieht und ich merke wie ich mir wieder über die Lippen lecke.

„Max...du...du musst das nicht tun.“ ich spüre Angst in mir, dass sie nicht bereit dazu sein könnte, doch ihre Augen sind so ruhig und entschlossen und ihr Lächeln raubt mir den Atem.   
„Ich weiß, aber ich will!“ das Top fliegt in eine Ecke und ich spüre ihre Hand auf meinem Brustkorb und wie sie mich langsam wieder aufs Bett drückt.

Ihre Augen wandern über meinen Oberkörper und plötzlich wirkt sie unsicher. Ich liege da, lasse sie sich sammeln und versuche meine Aufregung vor ihr zu verstecken.

Gerade will ich den Mund öffnen doch da kommt sie mir zuvor.   
„Du bist so wunderschön!“ flüstert sie und schaut mir nun in die Augen.   
Ich merke wie mein Gesicht heiß wird. Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann beugt sie sich vor und nimmt meinem Mund in Beschlag. Langsam scheint sie sich wieder wohler zu fühlen, ihre Küsse werden fordernder. Ich lege meine Hände an ihre Hüfte und freue mich, als nichts darauf hindeutet, dass es nicht okay ist. Wieder lässt Max ihre Lippen über meinen Nacken wandern. Ihre Küsse sind federleicht und ziehen eine Gänsehaut Spur hinter sich her.  
Ihre Fingerspitzen lässt sie neugierig über meine Bauchmuskeln wandern und es ist als ob sie mit Feuer auf meine Haut zeichnet. Die Leidenschaft brennt in mir und ich weiß nicht mehr, worauf ich mich zuerst konzentrieren kann.   
So gerne würde ich ihren Körper erkunden, doch solange sie mir kein Zeichen oder eine Erlaubnis gibt genieße ich einfach ihre zarten und vorsichtigen Berührungen.

Ihre Hände fahren seitlich an meinen Brüsten entlang und ich stöhne leise auf. Ich spüre ihr Grinsen auf meinem Brustkorb während sie mich weiter küsst.   
Ihre Hände erreichen den Verschluss meines Bhs und ich fühle, wie sie ihn öffnet. Wieder überkommt mich ein seltsames Gefühl.

„ _Ganz ruhig Price, sie würde es nicht machen, wenn sie es nicht will!“_ bekämpfe ich meine Unsicherheit. 

Max hält nun ebenfalls inne, ich öffne die Augen und sehe sie an.   
„Ist das okay?“ fragt sie nervös und kaut sich auf der Unterlippe herum.   
„Wenn es für dich okay ist ja!“ erwidere ich.

Sie lächelt mich an, nickt und beugt sich vor. Ihre Lippen berühren meine und die Haken öffnen sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen zieht sie meinen Bh aus und schmeißt ihn ebenfalls zu dem Top. Ihre Hände legen sich an mein Gesicht und unsere Zungen beginnen miteinander zu tanzen.

Ich genieße jede Sekunde und wünschte mir, wir könnten für immer so beieinander sein.   
Max löst den Kopf und schaut auf die neue, freie Haut und da geht ein kurzer Ruck durch ihren Körper.   
„Wow“ murmelt sie leise und ich sehe wie sich ihre Stirn in Falten legt.

Bei dem Anblick muss ich breit grinsen. Max legt den Kopf etwas schief und starrt auf meine Brüste.   
„Na Caulfield, gefällt dir was du siehst?“ frage ich grinsend.   
„Hat das weh getan?“ fragt sie nun deutlich schüchterner als zuvor.   
„Ja sehr, aber inzwischen nicht mehr.“   
„Darf ich?“ fragt sie wieder und hebt eine Hand.   
„Scheiße ja!“ und ich spüre die aufkommende Aufregung in mir. 

Vorsichtig und sanft gleiten ihre Daumen über meine Nippelpiercings und sofort muss ich wieder lustvoll aufstöhnen. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und spüre wie Max wieder entspannt. Sie beugt sich nach vorne und fängt an meine Brüste zu küssen.  
„Oh Max!“

„Ist das okay?“ fragt sie zwischen ihren Küssen und Liebkosungen.   
„Yeah!“

Ihre Zunge umkreist meine Brustwarze und sie fängt sanft an zu saugen.   
„Oh Ja!“ stöhne ich auf und wieder fängt Max Hand an meine andere Brust zu streicheln.

Dabei gleitet sie immer wieder über meine aufgestellten Nippel und spielt mit den Piercings.

„hmmm Baby, das fühlt sich so gut an“ murre ich leise und spüre wieder ihr Grinsen.

Ihr Mund wandert zu meiner anderen Brust und ich weiß nicht wohin mit meinen Händen, also kralle ich mich ins Bettlaken.

Max küsst mich noch einmal auf die Brustwarze und legt dann ihren Kopf auf mir ab. Ihre Hand zeichnet Formen auf meine Seite.   
„Ist alles okay?“ frage ich etwas unsicher nach einer Weile weil sie sich nicht mehr bewegt.   
_„Sie bereut es, sie war noch nicht so weit!“_ drängen sich meine Gedanken auf. 

„Yeah, ich liebe es deinen Herzschlag zu hören!“ sagt sie sanft und ich beruhige mich.

17.04.2014 Max POV

„Uff“ stöhne ich auf und klappe das Buch zu.

Mir dröhnt der Kopf doch da klopft es, mit schweren Schritten öffne ich die Tür und vor mir steht Kate.   
„Oh hallo Max, ist alles gut? Du siehst nicht gut aus!“ sagt sie besorgt und das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwindet.   
„Yeah, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen. Fährst du los nach Hause?“ frage ich meine Freundin.   
„Ja, Dad ist gleich hier und ich wollte mich noch verabschieden. Was machst du über die Ostertage?“

„Heute fahren Chloe und ich nach Portland, übernachten noch einmal bei ihr und brechen dann morgen nach Seattle auf und dann wird es wohl Zeit mich meinen Eltern zu stellen und ihnen zu erklären, dass Chloe und ich nun ein Paar sind.“ bei dem Gedanken wird mir etwas mulmig.   
„Oh, wir müssen uns danach unbedingt zum Tee treffen wenn wir wieder zurück sind und du berichtest mir, ja?“ ich nicke müde und lächel sie an. „Umarmung?“ fragt Kate und ich nehme sie fest in den Arm.

„Pass auf dich auf Kate und lass dich nicht von deiner Mom ärgern, ansonsten sag Bescheid, dann schicke ich dir meine grimmige Punkfreundin vorbei.“ lache ich.  
„Wen soll ich erschrecken?“ tönt Chloe über den Flur. „Hey Kate, du siehst süß aus!“ zwinkert sie meine schüchterne Freundin an welche sofort rot wird. „Hey Baby!“ sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und verschwindet im Zimmer.

„Ich lasse euch zwei mal in Ruhe! Bis bald zum Tee Max!“ sagt Kate und verschwindet mit rotem Kopf.

„Hey Punkass“ begrüße ich meine Partnerin nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen habe und setze mich auf ihren Schoß.   
Meine Hand wandert durch ihren Haarschopf. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie.

„Was willst du mit deinen Haaren machen?“ frage ich plötzlich unvermittelt und sie sieht mich fragend an „Das blau wächst immer mehr heraus und die Haare nach wo du die Verletzung hattest.“ wie zum Beweis streiche ich ihr über das kürzere Haar.

„Hmmm ich denke ich würde gerne noch beim blau bleiben. Meinst du ich sollte noch nachfärben bevor wir zu deinen Eltern fahren?“ ich sehe sie an und nicke schließlich. „Und ich denke ich muss warten bis alles wieder nachgewachsen ist.....“ diemal sieht sie nicht überzeugt aus.   
„Willst du, dass ich es dir nachschneide? Ich meine, es steht dir!“ sage ich zögerlich.   
Ihre Augen fangen an zu Funkeln und sie schenkt mir ein breites Grinsen.   
„Ich hatte auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt.“ murmelt sie nachdenklich.   
„Dann lass uns neue Farbe und eine Haarschneidemaschine kaufen und ich mache dir das noch bevor wir zu meinen Eltern aufbrechen.“ und schon bin ich von ihrem Schoß herunter gesprungen und halte meine Hand hin.   
„Hella ja, los geht’s!Aber eine Sache muss ich noch machen.“ sagt sie mysteriös und als ich sie anschaue spüre ich schon ihre Lippen auf meinen wie sie mich herausfordern.

Chloe summt zu der Musik aus ihrem Radio mit und wir genießen die Fahrt nach Portland.   
„Max?“ fragt die Punkerin plötzlich ernst.   
„Yeah?“ ich spüre eine seltsame Unruhe in mir.

„Hast du eigentlich schon Pläne. Ich meine, wenn du deinen Abschluss gemacht hast?“ fragt sie vorsichtig und schaut kurz zu mir.   
„Ich....weiß es ehrlich gesagt noch nicht. Ich denke, ich würde immer noch gerne Fotografin werden, ich arbeite hart mit Emily dran meine Kamera benutzen zu können ohne auszuflippen. Oder aufs Collage. Aber vor allem....“ich denke nach ob ich wirklich weiter sprechen soll.   
Wir biegen um eine Kurve und plötzlich kommt ein LKW uns auf unserer Spur entgegen und rammt uns von der Fahrbahn. Der Truck wird in den nahegelegenen Wald geschleudert und als wir hart ausgebremst werden fliegt mein Kopf gegen die Scheibe der Beifahrertür.

„Chloe?“ frage ich benommen und will zu ihr sehen und mir wird schlecht.   
Ein Ast hat sich durch die Tür und meine Punkerin gebohrt. Ohne nachzudenken hebe ich meine Hand, greife nach dem Zeitstrahl und lasse alles zurück fahren.

„Hast du eigentlich schon Pläne. Ich meine, wenn du deinen Abschluss...“  
„FAHR RECHTS RAN!“ schreie ich vor Schmerz und Angst.   
Chloe reißt erschrocken die Augen auf und macht es zum Glück.   
„Max was ist...WOW FUCK!“ der LKW donnert auf unserer Spur an uns vorbei. „Max, deine Nase....“ und dann höre ich nichts mehr.

Langsam öffne ich die Augen, meine Sicht ist trübe und verschwommen, mir ist schlecht und mir tut alles weh.   
„Max? MAX? Komm schon Baby, sprich mit mir!“ fleht mich Chloe an.   
Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen auf. Ich will mich bewegen doch Chloe hält mich sanft zurück. Mein Kopf liegt auf ihrem Schoß und eine Hand ist auf meiner Stirn.   
„Bleib liegen!“ sagt sie sanft aber deutlich.   
„Der LKW....“ versuche ich etwas zu sagen.   
Ihre Hand streicht mir beruhigend durchs Haar. Ich öffne wieder meine Augen, kann sie nun etwas besser sehen. Ihre Augen sind nass und blutunterlaufen.

„Was ist passiert?“ flüstere ich.   
„Du hast mich plötzlich angeschrien das ich rechts ran fahren soll und dann kam dieser Irre schon auf uns zu. Wäre ich weiter gefahren wäre er in der Kurve voll in uns gerast.“ fasst sie kurz zusammen.   
„Yeah....wir wurden in den Wald gedrängt....ich hab mir den Kopf gestoßen....“ fasse ich zusammen.  
„Hast du deine Kraft genutzt?“ fragt Chloe mit großen Augen.   
„Du bist....du warst....“ Panik und Angst überströmen mich und ich fange an zu weinen.   
„Alles gut Supermax! Du hast uns gerettet!“ ich bekomme einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie wischt mir meine Tränen weg.

„Geht schon!“ schniefe ich und Chloe lässt mich aufstehen.   
Ich ziehe sie in eine Umarmung und sie hält mich fest an sich gedrückt.

„Danke Supermax!“ flüstert sie mir ins Ohr und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

„Hey sollen wir was bestellen oder soll ich sehen ob ich noch was zum kochen finde?“ fragt meine Partnerin als wir endlich ihre Wohnung betreten.   
„Bestell doch was, dann kann ich dir in der Zeit die Haare machen und wir haben mehr Zeit für uns.“ lächel ich sie an. Die restliche Autofahrt hat mich wieder beruhigt.   
„Bist du dir sicher? Wir müssen das mit den Haaren heute nicht mehr machen nach dem Schrecken.“ erwidert sie nachdenklich.   
Ich gehe zu ihr, schlinge meine Arme um ihre Hüfte, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse sie. „Ich möchte aber!“ sage ich leise und küsse sie erneut.

Chloe schenkt mir ein breites Grinsen und nickt. Dann greift sie nach einer Karte und bestellt uns Burger während ich das Badezimmer vorbereite.

Der Rasierer gleitet ruhig über Chloes Kopf, sie hat die Augen geschlossen und summt leise bei meinen Berührungen. Ich wische die letzten Stoppeln von ihrer Schulter und bewundere mein Werk. „Und, was meinst du? Alles okay so, oder muss ich es rückgängig machen?“ grinse ich ihr Spiegelbild an.   
Sie öffnet ihre strahlend blauen Augen und schaut ebenfalls in den Spiegel, ihre Hand gleitet über die kurze Seite.   
„Es ist perfekt.“ sagt sie strahlend.

„Okay, dann jetzt die Farbe. Wieder blau und pink?“

„Nein, lass sie uns ganz blau machen“  
„Okay Käpt´n“

Ich ziehe die Handschuhe über und kriege kurz eine Gänsehaut. Ich konzentriere mich auf meine Atmung.   
„Max, alles in Ordnung?“ klingt Chloes Stimme besorgt.   
„Ja, alles gut, ich musste nur kurz atmen“

Mein Herzschlag hat sich beruhigt und ich mache mich weiter an die Arbeit. Die kühle der Farbe kann ich trotz der Handschuhe spüren. Ich fange an das Blau auf Chloes Kopf sanft einzumassieren und sie beginnt genießerisch zu schnurren. Um möglichst wenig dreckig zu machen sitzt Chloe nur in Boxershorts und einem alten Handtuch vor mir. Zwar schaffe ich es noch immer nicht mich von ihr auf intime Weise berühren zu lassen, aber ich freue mich wenn sie meine Liebkosungen genießt, dass ist alles was für mich zählt, sie glücklich zu machen.   
„Woran denkst du?“ fragt mich die Punkerin und ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken raus und werde rot.

„An dich!“ gestehe ich und nun wird auch sie rot. „So, das müsste reichen, in 20 Minuten können wir es auswaschen.“ stelle ich fest und ziehe die Handschuhe vorsichtig aus.

Sie setzt sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und ich fange an die Haare auf dem Boden auf zu fegen.

„ _ **Hast du deine Punkerin schick gemacht für ihre Kameradin? Erinnerst du dich dran, wie die beiden sich angesehen habe?“**_

Ich schrecke etwas zusammen, ich habe die Stimme seit Tagen nicht mehr gehört.   
_**„Na was meinst du, wie lange wird es dauern bis die beiden miteinander ficken werde? Ich sage eine Woche. Ob sie dabei auch an dich denken wird?“**_

Ich schließe die Augen und atme langsam und ruhig.   
_„Verschwinde, du bist nicht echt und du nützt mir nichts mehr!“_ ich versuche meine innere Barriere aufzubauen.

„ _ **Schau sie dir an, ihren fantastischen Körper, die Lust in ihren Augen wenn sie dich ansieht. Weißt du eigentlich wie gequält sie manchmal aussieht weil sie dich nicht anfassen darf? Meinst du wirklich, dass ihr das reicht?“**_

„Max?“ dringt Chloes Stimme durch die Blase die sich um mich herum gebildet hat.   
_**„Sei einmal ehrlich zu dir! Los Maxin, schau dir deine Freundin an. Meinst du wirklich, dass DU ihr reichst?“**_

„Max, sieh mich an!“ Chloes Stimme schwankt zwischen Besorgnis und Strenge.   
Ich reiße meinen Blick nach oben. Ich sitze auf dem Boden und atme heftig. Chloe sieht mir in die Augen um zu checken ob ich wieder bei ihr bin.   
„Tut mir leid!“ murmel ich doch Chloe sieht mich weiterhin besorgt an.

„Flashback oder die Stimme?“ fragt sie vorsichtig.

Es klingelt an der Tür, ich sehe auf die Uhr.   
„Oh, ich hole mal das Essen und dann waschen wir die Farbe raus.“ sage ich hastig und verlasse das Bad.   
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dem Gespräch“ höre ich es hinter mir rufen.

„Max, was ist los? Du hast dein Essen kaum angerührt!“ und damit klaut mir meine Partnerin eine meiner Pommes und schiebt sie sich in den Mund.   
„Ich habe eine Frage und ich möchte, dass du ehrlich bist.“ sage ich vorsichtig.   
Chloe stellt ihren leeren Teller ab und dreht sich zu mir. Inzwischen hat sie sich ein Top angezogen.   
„Max, ich werde dich nicht anlügen, das verspreche ich!“ sagt sie ehrlich und sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
Ich schlucke schwer und fühle wie sich in meinem Kopf Knoten bilden.   
„I....ich w....wollte“

„Atme Liebling!“ sagt Chloe sanft und ich sehe Sorgen in ihrem Blick.   
Ich nicke und atme ein paar mal.

„Ich wollte wissen.....ob....also.....reicht dir was wir haben?“ ich schaffe es nicht mehr den Augenkontakt zu halten und schaue zur Seite.

Angst baut sich in mir auf und ich spüre wie mein Puls steigt.

„Also war das im Bad die Stimme!“ stellt Chloe fest.   
Ich kann nur nicken.

„Max, wovor hast du Angst?“ fragt sie ernst.   
„Das ich......das ich......das ich nicht gut genug für dich bin. Ich habe Angst, dass ich alles kaputt mache weil ich nicht....du weißt schon....“ sage ich hilflos.   
„Nein Max, weiß ich nicht. Erklär es mir.“ sie klingt langsam sauer was mich verunsichert.   
„W....Weil ich m....mich nicht....nicht an....anfassen lassen kann.“ Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen „Nicht so wie es zu einer Beziehung gehört.“ füge ich leiser hinzu.   
Chloe stöhnt frustriert auf. Sie reibt sich müde mit den Händen durch ihr Gesicht.

„Ich beantworte dir deine Frage“ knurrt sie „aber du beantwortest mir vorher eine“

Ich nicke nur.   
„Hab ich dich jemals zu irgendwas gedrängt was du nicht willst? Hab ich jemals geäußert nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen? Hab ich dir je ein Ultimatum gestellt?“ ich höre wie sie immer wütender wird sich aber versucht zurück zu halten.   
„N....Nein!“ ich kann es nicht verhindern und die Tränen laufen meine Wange herab.   
_**„Gewöhne dich schon mal an die Couch, du wirst heute nicht neben ihr liegen!“**_ lacht es gehässig in meinem Kopf.

„Bleib hier verdammt und sieh mich an.“ sagt sie schroff und ich schaue sie erschrocken an „hör auf mich und nicht auf sie! Und hör mir genau zu! Bin ich glücklich mit dir zusammen? Scheiße ja! Genieße ich es dir nahe zu sein? Absolut! Würde ich dich gerne auch mehr berühren? Hella ja! Kann ich warten bis du so weit bist? Unbedingt und wenn es ein ganzes Leben dauert! Max, du bist alles was ich jemals wollte! Du machst mich jeden einzelnen Tag so verdammt glücklich. Und ich sehe wie sehr du an dir arbeitest und das bewundere ich. Hör nicht auf die Stimme in deinem Kopf, du wirst mir immer reichen, unsere Beziehung wird mir immer reichen und es gibt nur dich für mich!“  
Bei mir brechen alle Dämme und ich fange an zu schluchzen.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ jammere ich und drehe mich von ihr weg.

„Nein Max, es ist okay!“ sagt sie nun wieder sanfter.   
„Aber du bist sauer auf mich!“ stelle ich weinend fest.   
„Ja Max, es macht mich sauer wenn du so etwas denkst. Weil das was wir haben so viel mehr ist als Sex!“ vorsichtig umschließen ihre Arme mich und ich werfe mich in die Umarmung. „Und es verletzt mich, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass du mir unterstellst, dass ich nur auf deinen Körper aus bin“.   
Ich habe Chloe noch nie so emotional und verletzlich erlebt wie in diesem Augenblick. Mit großen Augen schaue ich sie entsetzt an.   
„Nein Chloe!“ ich fühle mich aufgrund der ganzen Gefühle etwas hilflos.“ Ich zweifel nie an dir, ich zweifel nur an mir. Ich denke mir, dass es dir besser gehen würde mit einem Menschen der in der Lage ist dir alles zu geben.“  
„Max, warum berührst du mich? Weil du es willst oder dich verpflichtet fühlst?“ fragt sie und plötzlich ist alles in ihr wieder ernst.

„Weil ich es will!“ sage ich voller Überzeugung. „Weil ich es schön finde, wenn du die Zeit mit mir genießen kannst, weil ich es aufregend finde wie du schmeckst und dich anfühlst und ich liebe die Geräusche die du machst, wenn ich etwas richtiges mache!“ sage ich und spüre Hitze durch meinen Körper schnellen wenn ich an Chloes leises Stöhnen denke, an ihre harten Brustwarzen oder wie eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper entsteht.

„Und ich will dir diese Glücksgefühle nur zurück geben, aber zu deinen Bedingungen und ich bin mit allem zufrieden was du mir von dir geben kannst!“ ihre Stimme ist wieder liebevoll und weich.   
Ich nicke und vergrabe meinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter. Sie gibt mir eine Kuss auf meinen Scheitel. Ich atme ihren Duft ein der von dem scharfen Geruch des Haarfärbemittels etwas verdeckt wird.


	14. My Nemesis

18.04.2014 Chloe POV

Neben mir bewegt sich Max etwas und ich ziehe sie fester an mich heran. Langsam wird mein Verstand wach. Ich blicke auf die Uhr am anderen Ende des Raumes und stelle fest, dass es fast Zeit zum aufstehen ist und muss grinsen. Ich hatte keinen Albtraum und so friedlich wie Max schläft sie auch nicht, trotz unseres Streits gestern.

„Hey Schlafmütze!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und beiße sie sanft in den Nacken.

„Hmmm“ murmelt sie nur.   
„Zeit aufzustehen!“ ich küsse die Stelle die ich gerade gebissen habe.

„Wieso?“ nuschelt sie.   
„Weil wir dich heute vor deinen Eltern outen werden!“ grinse ich in ihre Schulterblätter.   
Ein Ruck geht durch ihren Körper und sie springt regelrecht von mir weg.   
„Oh fuck stimmt, dass habe ich total vergessen.“ Entsetzen und Müdigkeit wechseln sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. „Was ist, wenn du deswegen nicht bei mir schlafen darfst? Oder sie uns raus schmeißen?“ fragt sie leicht panisch.   
Ich strecke einen Arm aus und ziehe sie wieder zu mir heran.   
„FALLS irgendwas schief läuft setzen wir uns in meinen Truck und fahren zurück und verkriechen uns mit Eis, Pizza und Kuscheleinheiten hier! Aber, deine Eltern lieben dich, die werden schon cool damit sein“ versuche ich sie zu beruhigen.   
„Du hast recht!“ sagt sie nun deutlich entspannter und küsst mich.

Ihre Hand streicht mir über die kurze Seite meiner Haare und ich seufze auf. Meine Augen schließen sich automatisch und ich genieße ihre Berührung und ihre federleichten Küsse.

„ _Wie kann sie überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dass sie mir nicht reicht?“_

„Woran denkst du?“ holt sie mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
Ich öffne meine Augen und ertrinke in dem hellen blau vor mir. Ich hebe meine Hand und lege sie auf ihre Wange. Sie schenkt mir ein bezauberndes Lächeln was mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt.   
„Wie glücklich ich bin, dass du bei mir bist. Wie viel besser es mir geht, seit du zurück in meinem Leben bist!“ sage ich sanft und spüre wieder ihre Lippen auf meinen.   
Der Kuss ist so voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, dass mir fast der Atem stehen bleibt.

Wir erreichen die Auffahrt und ich schaue mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster. Das Haus der Caulfields ist groß und hat Charme.   
„Wow, ich verstehe wieso ihr wegen dem Job weg gezogen seid!“ sage ich leise zu Max.   
Ich spüre nun doch meine Nervosität als wir zur Tür zugehen. Max gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und betätigt dann die Klingel. Sofort öffnet sich die Tür und ein kräftiger Arm liegt über meiner Schulter.   
Max und ich werden gleichzeitig an Ryans Brust gepresst, sein Bart kitzelt etwas.   
„Ryan, lass die Mädchen am leben!“ lacht Vanessa hinter ihm.  
„Aber ich hab die beiden so vermisst!“ sagt er wie ein großes Kind und lockert seinen Griff.   
Vanessa schiebt ihn zur Seite und nimmt erst Max und dann mich in den Arm. Ich werde ins Haus geführt und Max zeigt mir alles, bis wir schließlich in einem großen Wohnzimmer landen.   
Vanessa hat Kekse und Kaffee hingestellt, doch ich bin zu nervös um etwas zu essen oder zu trinken.   
„Was hast du angestellt Price?“ grollt Maxs Dad und ich zucke etwas zusammen.   
„Wieso?“ frage ich unschuldig.   
„Es ist eine Weile her, aber ich kenne den Gesichtsausdruck. Hast du mein kleines Mädchen in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?“ fragt er weiter, doch ich erkenne nun den Schalk in seinem Blick und entspanne mich etwas.   
„Das nicht, aber wir wollen euch etwas sagen!“ lenkt nun Max an.   
Die Augen ihrer Eltern ruhen nun auf ihr. Max rutscht nervös hin und her und greift nach meiner Hand und ich fühle das leichte Zittern. Sie atmet tief ein und aus.   
„Chloe und ich sind zusammen!“ sagt sie schließlich.

Kurz herrscht Stille im Raum und mein Herz scheint mir in den Magen zu rutschen. Maxs Zittern wird stärker.

Ryans ernstes Gesicht weicht auf und er fängt schallend an zu lachen.   
„Und deshalb sitzt ihr hier, als ob ihr eine Bank ausgeraubt habt?“ fragt er und wischt sich eine Träne vom Lachen aus dem Augenwinkel.   
„Hat ja lange genug gedauert!“ ergänzt Vanessa und grinst bis über beide Ohren.

Ich schaue verwirrt zu Max und sie wechselt ihren Blick zwischen mir und ihren Eltern hin und her. „Schaut nicht so verwirrt. Man mag es nicht glauben, aber auch wir waren mal jung und verliebt und wir wussten schon vor unserem Umzug, dass das mit euch etwas besonderes ist.“ erklärt Ryan.  
„Und Chloe, zu der Zeit als Max im Krankenhaus war, da war es so offensichtlich wie sehr du Max liebst, dass es schon fast weh tat.“ erklärt Vanessa weiter. „Und glaub mal nicht Max, dass ich nicht weiß wieso du immer so traurig ausgesehen hast nachdem wir hier angekommen sind. Ich bin deine Mutter und weiß was in dir vorgeht!“ zwinkert sie uns an.   
„Oh.....okay!“ sagt die Brünette neben mir nur.

„Also seid ihr cool damit?“ hake ich nach.   
„Natürlich!“ grinst Ryan. „Und trotzdem haben wir noch ein ernstes Gespräch miteinander zu führen“ er schaut mich nun deutlich ernster an und ich werde wieder nervöser.   
„OH DAD!“ mault Max neben mir.   
„Nein, nein! Ich warte seit Jahren darauf diese Rede endlich anbringen zu können, dass werdet ihr mir nicht nehmen!“

„Komm Max, lass uns etwas in die Küche gehen damit Dad deine Freundin foltern kann!“ lacht Vanessa und Max steht von der Couch auf.

Ich halte ihre Hand fest doch sie grinst mich milde an und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
„Viel Erfolg! Denk dran, er bellt mehr als das er beißt.“ und damit verschwindet sie.   
„Also Chloe!“ Ryan beugt sich etwas vor und mir wird wieder seine imposante Statur bewusst.   
„Ja?“ frage ich unsicher.   
„Ich weiß, dass ihr beide alt genug seid um auf euch selber aufzupassen und trotzdem sehe ich es jetzt als deine Aufgabe an mein kleines Mädchen zu beschützen.“

„Natürlich Ryan!“

„Unterbrich mich bitte nicht!“ sagt er ernst und ich nicke.   
„Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst, das hast du schon bewiesen. Ich denke den ´wehe sie wird schwanger´Teil kann ich auslassen“ er zwinkert mich an und ich werde rot „aber ehrlich. Bitte habt Respekt vor uns solange wir hier zusammen unter einem Dach sind.“

„Ryan wir...“ will ich einleiten doch er hebt die Hand.   
„Ich vertraue dir Chloe, in allem. Und ich respektiere dich, nicht, weil du eine Soldatin bist sondern weil du du bist, hörst du?“ ich nicke schwach. „Aber wenn du meinem kleinen Mädchen weh tust wirst du den Tag bereuen an dem du geboren worden bist! Verstanden?“ er schaut mir tief in die Augen und ich nicke nur.   
Ryan steht auf und ohne zu wissen wieso stehe ich ebenfalls auf. Ich höre Schritte aus dem Flur und ich werde in kräftige Arme genommen.   
„Chloe Price, du warst schon immer ein Teil dieser Familie und trotzdem muss ich es noch mal sagen. Willkommen in der Familie!“ und damit gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und lässt mich los.

„Ich....wow.....ähm....danke!“ stottere ich hilflos und spüre Tränen in meinen Augen.   
  


„So, was habt ihr so für Pläne in der Zukunft?“ fragt Vanessa während des leckeren Abendbrots.   
Ich schaue etwas verstohlen zu Max und kaue nachdenklich.

„Naja, wenn ich meinen Abschluss schaffe möchte ich danach etwas Arbeiten gehen. Vielleicht in einem Fotogeschäft, oder so. Und dann vielleicht nach einem Jahr anfangen zu studieren. Emily und ich arbeiten hart daran, dass ich wieder eine Kamera in die Hand nehmen und benutzen kann und ich habe den Traum Fotografin zu werden nicht aufgegeben.“ antwortet Max voller Leidenschaft.

Ich liebe es sie so fröhlich zu sehen und wenn sie so an sich glaubt.   
„Und willst du in Arcadia bleiben?“ fragt Ryan weiter.   
Ich bemerke, dass Max nun deutlich unruhiger wird. Sie scheint einige Sachen in ihrem Kopf zu bewegen. Ich greife unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand und lasse meinen Daumen kreisen um sie zu beruhigen.   
„Nein, ich will woanders hin, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau wo.“ gesteht sie schließlich.   
„Du weißt, dass du immer hierher kommen kannst Schatz!“ erklärt Ryan seiner Tochter die nur nickt.   
„Und ähm, falls du nach Portland möchtest, dann könntest du zu mir ziehen!“ sage ich aus einem Impuls heraus und werde augenblicklich nervös.   
„ _Es ist viel zu früh dafür Dummkopf!“_

„Ich meine, ich werde eh viel unterwegs sein in den nächsten Monaten und wir leben ja quasi jetzt schon zusammen und yeah.“

Vanessa und Ryan schauen Max verwirrt an.   
„Chloe hat mit Wells gesprochen, sie schläft bei mir in Blackwell um mir bei meinen Albträumen und Flashbacks zu helfen.“

„Okay, ich verstehe“ sagt Vanessa sanft und wechselt das Thema und wir unterhalten uns um Maxs nahenden Abschluss und die Feierlichkeiten.

„Hast du mich vorhin ehrlich vor meinen Eltern gefragt ob ich bei dir einziehe?“ flüstert Max leise als wir Arm in Arm in ihrem Bett liegen um zu schlafen.   
„Ich....ähm.....“druckse ich herum. „Ich weiß, es ist hella früh dafür aber....“

„Ja ich würde gerne bei dir einziehen!“ unterbricht mich meine Partnerin.   
„Ja?“ frage ich ungläubig.   
„Hella ja!“ antwortet sie und kichert leise.

„Hast gerade hella gesagt? Ich scheine ein guter schlechter Einfluss zu sein!“ grinse ich und küsse sie sanft in den Nacken.

20.04.2014 Max POV

„Tschüß ihr zwei, passt gut auf euch auf und meldet euch, wenn ihr in Portland angekommen seid. Und Chloe, denk an unsere Unterhaltung!“ schiebt Dad hinterher.   
Mom und Dad umarmen Chloe und mich und wir steigen wieder in den Truck.

„Na dann auf in unsere zukünftige Wohnung!“ grinst Chloe und startet den Motor.   
„Hey Chloe?“

„Was denn Babe?“

„Würdest du.....würdest du mit mir zu meinem Abschlussball gehen?“ frage ich schließlich zögerlich „Ich meine, wir müssen nicht, ich wollte eigentlich eh nicht hin, aber dann sind wir zusammen gekommen und.....aber vermutlich ist das eine lahme Idee!“ beende ich mein Gedankenkarussell.   
„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zu deinem Abschlussball gehen Max! Aber wenn du nicht willst, müssen wir da nicht hin sondern können ganz für uns alleine feiern.“

„Ich würde gerne mit dir dahin!“ sage ich nun überzeugter von mir und lächel meine Punkerin an.

********************************************************************************

Ich sehe einen LKW auf uns zurasen, ich versuche Chloe zu warnen, doch sie reagiert nicht. Ich will mich bewegen, irgendetwas tun um meine Partnerin und mich zu schützen, doch es hilft alles nichts. Ein dunkles Lachen in meinem Kopf ertönt.

********************************************************************************  
  


„Max, wach auf!“ ich spüre einen Druck an meiner Schulter und öffne schwer die Augen.   
Ozeanblaue Augen sehen mich eindringlich an.   
„Hä?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Du bist eingeschlafen, aber wir sind nun da!“ grinst die Punkerin.   
Ich sehe mich um, wir sitzen in ihrem Truck, neben mir eine Tüte mit Essen.   
„Entschuldige!“ nuschle ich gähnend.

„Alles gut, komm hilf mir alles hoch zu bringen und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich.“ und schon ist Chloe aus dem Truck gesprungen.

„ _Ich sollte meine Zeit mit ihr besser nutzen, wer weiß, was noch alles passiert! Und in einer Woche muss sie weg!“_ ziehe ich eine Lehre aus der Begegnung mit dem LKW. 

„ _ **Und sie zieht in den Krieg. Wer weiß, ob sie wieder kommt!“**_ ich erstarre. **_„Hast du den Gedanken wirklich so verdrängt? Haha du bist lustig!“_** wieder höre ich dieses dunkle Lachen in meinem Kopf.   
Tränen schießen mir in die Augen da klopft es neben mir an der Scheibe und ich schrecke zusammen. Chloe öffnet die Tür und sieht mich nachdenklich an.  
„Hey SuperMax, was ist passiert?“ fragt sie sanft und ich werfe mich in ihre Arme. 

„Ich kann dich nicht verlieren Chloe!“ weine ich in ihre Schulter.   
„Wow, wow Max, wo kommt das jetzt her? Du wirst mich nicht verlieren!“ und dann scheint es in ihrem Kopf zu klicken und sie weiß was ich denke. „Hör zu Liebling, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um bei dir zu sein, okay! Ich werde für uns kämpfen!“ ich spüre ihre Lippen auf meiner Wange und nicke. „Komm, lass uns rein gehen! Wir müssen anfangen umzuräumen, wenn wir in Zukunft zusammen hier leben wollen!“

„Okay!“ schniefe ich und wische mir meine Tränen weg.

„Möchtest du noch einen Film sehen oder schlafen gehen?“

Ich sitze mit Chloe auf ihrer Couch, bin an sie gekuschelt und sie hält mich fest im Arm. Ich sehe zu ihr auf und sie lächelt auf mich herab und mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen. Langsam erhebe ich mich und setze mich auf ihren Schoß. Ich küsse ihren Hals und sie legt ihre Hände an meine Hüfte. Die Berührung jagt mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Lass uns ins Bett gehen!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und knabbere dann an ihrem Ohrläppchen bevor ich mich wieder auf ihren Hals stürze.

„Hmmm gerne!“ sagt sie und ich will gerade von ihr aufstehen, doch sie hält mich fest.   
Mit einem Ruck steht sie mit mir zusammen auf, ich schlinge meine Arme und Beine um sie herum und mir entfährt ein leises Quietschen. Ihr Lippen finden meine und ich gebe mich dem Kuss hin.   
Sanft legt sie mich auf dem Bett ab ohne unseren Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Ich löse mich von ihren Lippen und rutsche etwas nach hinten. Ich winke sie mit einem Finger zu mir und sie folgt mir augenblicklich.

Bevor sie die Lücke zwischen uns schließt ziehe ich ihr Top aus und lasse meine Finger über ihren Rücken wandern.

„Hmmm ich nehme an du willst noch gar nicht schlafen!“ grinst mich meine Freundin an und küsst mich wieder.

Meine Hände finden ihren Bh und mit deutlich mehr Übung als beim ersten Mal entferne ich ihn. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen als ich mir Chloes nackten Oberkörper ansehen.   
„Nope!“ grinse ich zurück und werfe sie von mir herunter um mich auf sie zu hocken.

„Ich denke, dass ich damit gut leben kann.“

Ich erkunde mit meinem Mund ihren Körper, wandere über ihren Hals herab zu ihren Brüsten, liebkose ihren Bauch bis mich der Bund ihrer Jogginghose aufhält. Über ihre Hüften küsse ich mich wieder nach oben, lausche auf das leise Stöhnen und Luft einziehen über mir. Sie scheint es wirklich zu genießen. Ich erreiche wieder ihr Ohr und nehme meinen Mut zusammen.   
„Ich....ich würde gerne etwas versuchen“ gestehe ich ihr.   
Chloe schaut nachdenklich in mein Gesicht und wartet darauf, dass ich fortfahre. Ich sehe das rot ihrer Wangen das einen Kontrast zu ihren blauen Haaren bildet. Sie sieht so verdammt schön aus, dass ich mich kurz in dem Anblick verliere.   
„Was denn?“ fragt sie schließlich und holt mich aus meiner Starre heraus.

Zögerlich ziehe ich mein Shirt aus, beobachte wie sich die Augen der Punkerin weiten und kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe herum. 

Federleicht gleiten ihre Finger über meinen nackten Bauch und sie sieht mir fest in die Augen, ihre Augen scheinen mich genau studieren zu wollen.   
„Ist das okay?“ fragt sie liebevoll.   
„Yeah!“ grinse ich und beuge mich vor um sie wieder zu küssen.

Ihre Hände wandern dabei über meinen Rücken und ich spüre die Wärme ihrer Berührungen. Vorsichtig dreht uns Chloe abermals im Bett herum und sie hockt nun über mir, schaut mich kurz besorgt an doch ich grinse sie nur an, angestachelt von den völlig neuen Berührungen.   
„Ein Wort von dir und ich höre auf!“ versichert sie mir als sie meine Schulter küsst.

„Ich weiß!“

Ich höre ein leises Murmeln in meinem Kopf ignoriere es aber und konzentriere mich auf Chloes Mund der meine Haut streift.

„Du bist so wunderschön Max!“ murmelt Chloe gegen meinen Bauch was mich auflachen lässt weil mich gleichzeitig ihre Haare kitzeln. „Was gibt es denn da zu lachen Caulfield?“ fragt sie und schaut mich streng an.   
„Gar nichts, du hast mich nur gekitzelt. Und....“ ich beiße mir unsicher auf die Lippen.   
„Und?“ fragt die Punkerin über mir.   
„Immer wenn ich dich sehe kann ich meinen Blick nicht mehr von dir abwenden!“ gestehe ich ihr und spüre wie ich rot werde.   
Meine Lippen werden von Chloes eingenommen und ich schüttel die Nervosität ab. Während wir uns liebevoll und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich küssen streicht eine Hand über meine Brust.

„Oh!“ stöhne ich etwas erschrocken auf.   
Sofort ist Chloe von mir weg gerutscht, sie schaut mich besorgt an. Ich versuche gedanklich hinterher zu kommen. Ich greife nach ihrer Halskette mit den drei Patronen und ziehe sie daran wieder zu mir.   
„Alles okay, ich war nur überrascht.“ wispere ich gegen ihre Lippen und sehe die Bedenken in ihrem Blick „Es ist wirklich okay, es ist nur alles neu.“ gestehe ich ihr.

„Weil ich eine Frau bin?“ fragt sie und es ist, als ob sie plötzlich unsicher ist.   
„Nein, weil ich.....noch nie.....“versuche ich mich zu erklären.   
„Oh“ macht sie nur „okay!“ schiebt sie hinterher.

Ich lege meine Hand in ihren Nacken und ziehe sie wieder zu mir. Ihre Stirn ruht auf meiner und unsere Nasen berühren sich.   
„Ich verspreche ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn etwas nicht okay ist!“ ich sehe ihr fest in die Augen und diese fangen wieder an zu funkeln „und nun küss mich!“ und das lässt sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Wieder spüre ich ihre Hände auf meinen Brüsten und ich genieße die Berührung. Ihr Mund geht erneut auf Wanderschaft. Sie erreicht meine Narbe und hält kurz inne. Zart, fast ehrfürchtig gleitet ein Finger darüber. Sie küsst die Narbe und ich spüre etwas feuchtes auf mir. Ich schaue zu ihr und sehe Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie erhebt sich wieder etwas und fährt wieder mit dem Finger darüber.   
„Chloe, ist alles okay?“ frage ich, nachdem ich den Stimmungswechsel meiner Partnerin wahrgenommen habe.   
„Du hättest sterben können! Das alles wegen mir, weil ich den Raum nicht richtig gesichert habe. Ich habe nur dich gesehen und mein Hirn konnte nicht mehr arbeiten, ich wollte dich einfach nur in meinen Armen halten und dir sagen, wie sehr mir alles leid tut und dann....“ wieder streicht sie mir über die Narbe.   
„Ist okay Liebling!“ sage ich und ziehe sie zu mir.   
Ich halte sie fest im Arm und küsse sanft ihre Lippen.   
„Wir sind beide hier und gesund, es ist alles gut!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr, ich spüre noch mehr Tränen auf mich herab fallen und wie sie mich festhält, so als ob sie mich verlieren würde.

21.04.2014 Chloe POV

Ich spüre warme, weiche Haut die sich an meinen Bauch presst. Max liegt in meinen Armen, eng an mich gekuschelt. Sie hat nur einen BH an und ich bin oben herum nackt.

„ _Gut, dann habe ich das nicht geträumt“_

Ich zeichne kleine Kreise auf ihren nackten Bauch und höre sie leise murren. Ich muss augenblicklich lächeln und küsse sie in den Nacken.

„Ich mache uns mal Frühstück!“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und stehe auf.

Ich spüre zwei Arme um meine Hüfte und einen Kopf der sich in meine Schulterblätter drückt.   
„Hmmm das riecht gut!“ sagt Max sanft in meinen Rücken.   
„Das tut Bacon doch immer!“ lache ich und drehe mich um.   
Max schaut mich mit großen Augen liebevoll an.   
„Ich meinte dich! Dein Geruch macht immer, dass ich mich sicher und geborgen fühle und irgendwie zu Hause!“ gesteht sie mir leise und ich spüre tausende Schmetterlinge in meinem Magen.

Ich beuge mich vor uns küsse sie auf die Stirn. Sie hat noch immer nur den BH an. Da fällt mir etwas ein.   
„Wenn wir von zu Hause sprechen, ich habe was für dich.“ ich greife in meine Hosentasche und hole einen kleinen Schlüsselbund hervor.

Max schaut mich an und ich sehe die Verwirrung in ihrem Blick.

„Das sind deine Schlüssel für die Wohnung plus ein Ersatzschlüssel für den Truck!“ sage ich lachend und kümmere mich weiter um das Frühstück.

Wieder schließen sich zwei Arme um mich herum. Sanft gleiten Maxs Hände unter mein Top und ich spüre ihre zarten Hände über meine Bauchmuskeln gleiten.

„Danke Chloe!“ sagt sie und ich höre wie sie dabei schnieft und kichert.

26.04.2014 Chloe POV

„Bringst du schon mal die Kiste in den Truck? Ich komme gleich!“ sage ich zu Max und begebe mich auf meine Mission.   
Max läuft mit der Kiste in der Hand an mir vorbei und sieht mich skeptisch an. Als sich die Tür vom Schlafsaal hinter ihr schließt gehe ich schnell zu der Tür und hebe nervös meine Hand und klopfe.  
„Was willst DU denn hier?“ fragt mich Victoria.   
„Hey hör zu, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?“ ich blicke ihr tief in die Augen und sie zieht die Stirn in Falten.   
„Was?“ fragt sie nur.   
Ich merke wie ich nervös werde bei meiner Frage. Ich fange an zu zappeln.   
„Ich fahre morgen früh und bin dann für ungefähr 3 Monate im Auslandseinsatz. Die Telefon- und Internetverbindungen sind zum kotzen. Also, jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob du und Kate ein Auge auf Max haben könnt während ich weg bin, bitte!“

„Und du fragst ausgerechnet mich?“ fragt die Blonde entsetzt.   
„Yeah, ich weiß noch genau wie du sie beschützt hast als du dachtest, dass ich sie im Stich gelassen habe. Du scheinst dich echt gewandelt zu haben und dir scheint was an ihr zu liegen. Ich.....puh....ich vertraue dir!“ wieder sehe ich sie an.   
Victoria steht vor mir und bewegt den Mund sagt aber nichts. Ich lasse ihr kurz ihre Starre und werde aber wieder nervöser.   
„Ja klar, ich passe auf deine Freundin auf.“  
„Danke Vic!“ sage ich und will gehen.   
„Warte Price!“ ruft sie mir hinterher und ich drehe mich um.   
Plötzlich steht sie vor mir und nimmt mich in den Arm was mich überrascht.   
„Pass auf dich auf und komm gesund zurück....du weißt schon....für Max und so.“ sagt sie und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer.

Ich schlendere zum Parkplatz wo Max schon steht und versucht eine Kiste aufzuladen. Ich sprinte hin und helfe ihr.

„Und du willst das wirklich? Ich meine, ich kann mir auch ein Taxi nehmen und wir bleiben heute Nacht hier“ frage ich Max als wir die letzten Kisten eingepackt haben.   
„Nein Quatsch, wir bleiben beim Plan. Wir fahren heute zu uns in die Wohnung und morgen früh bringe ich dich weg und verabschiede dich ordentlich und dann nehme ich deinen Truck um zurück zu fahren. Oder hast du plötzlich Angst um dein Baby?“ fragt sie grinsend.   
„Immer“ sage ich sanft und schaue dabei aber sie an was dafür sorgt, dass Maxs Wangen rot anlaufen.

Ich schmeiße unsere Pizzaschachteln weg und schlendere zurück zur Couch. Max sieht etwas nervös aus, ich frage mich, was in ihr vorgeht.   
„Hey Babe, irgendwelche Pläne für den Abend?“ frage ich und hole sie anscheinend aus ihren Gedanken heraus.

„Hm, es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh los, wollen wir einfach ins Bett?“

„Oh okay, klar!“ ich hoffe ich klinge nicht zu enttäuscht.   
Ich strecke meine Hand aus um meiner Partnerin von der Couch auf zu helfen, doch auch nachdem sie steht lässt sie meine Hand nicht los. Sie übernimmt die Führung und als ich die Schlafzimmertür schließe pinnt sie mich mit ihren Körper dagegen und nimmt meinen Mund ein.   
Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ihre Hände schieben sich unter mein Shirt und rauf zu meinem Bh.

Sie öffnet die Haken und streicht mit ihren kalten Fingerspitzen wieder meinen Rücken herab. Ich lege meine Hände an ihre Hüfte, versuche sie näher an mich heran zu ziehen. Ihre Zunge fährt über meine Lippen und ich öffne meinen Mund etwas. Ihr Kuss ist so voller Leidenschaft das mein ganzer Körper anfängt zu kribbeln vor Lust. Wenn sie so weiter macht kann ich mich nicht lange zusammennehmen. Als ob sie meine Gedanken errät entfernt sie sich von mir. Sie zieht mir nun Shirt und BH aus und führt mich zum Bett. Ich folge ihr willig. Während sie mich rückwärts Richtung Bett treibt zieht sie ihr eigenes Shirt aus.

Mit einem leichten Schubser von ihr lande ich auf dem Bett und sie ist sofort über mir. Rittlings sitzt sie auf meinem Schoß und küsst und beißt meinen Nacken.   
„Wolltest du nicht schlafen gehen?“ frage ich grinsend.  
„Ich habe gesagt ins Bett, nichts von schlafen!“ lacht sie mir entgegen.   
Wieder nehmen ihre Lippen meine ein, ihre Hände wandern an meiner Seite auf und ab und das ziehen in meinem Unterleib wird immer stärker, diese Frau macht mich durch und durch wahnsinnig.

„Weißt du, die Begegnung mit dem LKW hat mich eine Sachen gelehrt, nicht zu warten wenn ich zu etwas bereit bin.“ sagt sie mysteriös und ihre Augen zeigen mir ein unbekanntes Feuer.   
„Was genau meinst du?“ und da schiebt sie eine Hand in meine Hose „oh heilige Scheiße!“ stöhne ich bei der Berührung auf.

Über den Stoff meiner Boxer finden Maxs tastende Finger genau die richtige Stelle und sie fängt an sanfte Kreise zu reiben. Mein Atem geht automatisch schneller und aus Angst sie falsch zu berühren krallen sich meine Hände in das Bettlaken.

„Ich brauche eventuell ein bisschen Anleitung von dir!“ sagt Max mit einem Hauch von Laszivität in ihrer Stimme und ich muss schlucken.

Ich nicke nur und bewege mich ihrer Hand entgegen. Ihre freie Hand legt sich um meinen Nacken und sie zieht mich zu sich. Wieder vereinen sich unsere Münder und immer wenn sie den Druck oder das Tempo erhöht stöhne ich in ihren Mund.

Wieder löst sie ihren Mund von meinen und zu meiner Enttäuschung verschwindet auch ihre Hand aus meiner Hose.   
„Leg dich hin!“ sagt sie sanft aber mit Nachdruck.

Ich tue wie mir befohlen wurde und warte gespannt was sie jetzt vorhat. Ich spüre ihre warmen Finger am Bund meiner Hose und ehe mein Gehirn hinterherkommt hat sie mir diese ebenfalls ausgezogen.   
_„Fuck, fuck, fuck es wird passieren!“_ meldet sich mein Kopf aufgeregt.

Sie kniet sich vor mir auf den Boden und ich spüre ihren warmen, feuchten Mund an den Innenseiten meines Oberschenkels.

„Bitte hör nicht auf Baby!“ murre ich, um Beherrschung bemüht.   
Ich spüre ihr Grinsen als sie zum anderen Bein wandert. Ihre Nägel wandern von den Knien zu meiner Hüfte und oben angekommen zieht sie mir nun auch die Boxershorts aus. Ich strecke diesmal meinen Rücken etwas durch um ihr zu helfen.

Sie küsst wieder meine Oberschenkel.   
„Jetzt brauche ich etwas Hilfe, ich will dir nicht weh tun.“ sagt sie zwischen den Küssen und treibt mich damit schon fast an den Rand des Orgasmus.

„Stell dir einfach vor du berührst dich selber!“ presse ich zwischen meinen schweren Atemzügen hervor.

Und plötzlich hält Max inne. Mist, was habe ich jetzt falsch gemacht? Ich sehe sie kurz an, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, ihre Wangen dunkelrot.

„Ich....ähm.....habe....noch nie....“ sagt sie und vermeidet den Augenkontakt.

„Oh!“ mich trifft die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. „Okay, ähm, wir müssen das hier nicht machen, wenn du noch nicht bereit bist.“ ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sie sich für mich aus ihrer Komfortzone begibt.   
„Nein, nein, ich will, ich weiß nur nicht genau, wie“ sagt sie mit gesenktem Blick und kaut auf ihrer Lippe.

„Das was du vorhin gemacht hast war sehr gut, als du mich über der Boxershorts berührt hast“ sage ich sanft.

Diesmal legt sie ihr Daumen vorsichtig an meinen Kitzler und sie reibt wieder ihre Kreise. Ich muss aufstöhnen und lasse mich tiefer ins Bett fallen. Sie ist so vorsichtig, sanft und liebevoll, dass mich das Gefühl total überwältigt.

„Möchtest du...ähm....das ich....also“ ich habe eine Idee worauf sie hinaus will.   
„Yeah, wenn du das machen willst!“ ich habe Angst sie zu drängen.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun!“ antwortet Max schüchtern.   
„Das wirst du nicht Baby!“ versuche ich ihre Sorgen zu zerstreuen.

Ich spüre einen Finger an meinem Eingang und mein Unterleib fängt wie wild an zu kribbeln. Langsam und tastend führt sie ihren Finger in mich ein.   
„Oh ja!“ stöhne ich auf.   
Der Daumen von Max zieht weiterhin seine Kreise und variiert mit Tempo und Druck und ihren Finger zieht sie quälend langsam aus mir heraus um dann wieder in mich einzudringen.   
„Wow, du bist echt feucht!“ sagt Max überrascht.

Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so süß beim Sex sein? Das ist alles wirklich Neuland für sie und ich weiß, wenn es irgendwann für sie ernst wird, dass ich dafür sorgen will, dass es perfekt wird,   
„Yeah, das machst du mit mir. Wenn du willst kannst du einen zweiten Finger dazu nehmen!“

Ich sehe kurz wie sie unsicher schaut. Ich würde gerne mehr sagen aber eine weitere Welle der Lust überkommt mich. Wieder hat sie ihren Finger vollends aus mir heraus gezogen und zu meiner großen Freude spüre ich nun zwei Finger in mich eindringen. Das Gefühl bringt mich fast über den Rand.

„Ja, das ist gut Max, ich...Gott ja, genau da!“ stöhne ich auf als sie die richtige Stelle trifft. Sie zieht sich aus mir heraus und trifft genau die selbe Stelle wieder.   
„Max....ich.....bin fast so weit, bitte hör nicht auf!“ flehe ich kurz vor meinem Orgasmus.   
„Niemals Chloe!“ sagt sie sanft und erhöht das Tempo ihrer eindringenden Finger bis ich mich nicht mehr halten kann.

Mein Orgasmus überrollt mich und Max minimiert das Tempo ihrer Bewegungen hört aber nicht auf, was mich immer weiter voran treibt.

Mit einem Seufzen erschlafft mein Körper und Max kommt zu mir aufs Bett. Ich liege mit geschlossenen Augen auf meinem Rücken, versuche meinen Herzschlag und meine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Ich spüre wie Maxs Finger sanft durch die kurze Seite meiner Haare fahren.   
„Ich liebe dich Chloe!“ flüstert sie sanft und küsst mich auf die Stirn.

Sie hat es das erste Mal gesagt! Wenn mein Herz nicht so schnell von meinem Orgasmus schlagen würde, würde es nun vermutlich stehen bleiben. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Max vor mir. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen unterstreichen ihre Worte.  
„Und ich liebe dich Max! So hella doll! Mein Herz schlägt nur für dich!“ und dann sehe ich das breiteste Grinsen von ihr, dass ich seit unserer Wiedervereinigung gesehen habe.

Sachte greift sie nach meiner Hand die schlaff neben mir liegt. Sie führt sie an ihr Handgelenk und ich erstarre, schaue sie entsetzt an doch sie lächelt mich weiter an.   
„Ich habe es geübt und kann es nun besser kontrollieren. Ich will nicht, dass du Angst haben musst mich aus versehen dort zu berühren. Die Knöchel sind auch kein Problem mehr!“

Ich bin sprachlos und spüre Tränen in meine Augen kommen. Mich überschwemmen so viele Emotionen wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Ich führe Maxs Hand zu meinen Lippen und küsse ihr Handgelenk und lege sie dann auf meine Brust damit sie mein schnell schlagendes Herz spüren kann.

„Ich bin so fucking stolz auf dich Max!“

„Jetzt würde ich gerne schlafen!“ grinst sie zur Antwort.   
Ich lege mich vollends ins Bett und Max kuschelt sich an mich. Ich greife um ihren nackten Bauch und umgreife vorsichtig ihr Handgelenk. Ich küsse sie in den Nacken und sie schnurrt leise.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ säuselt sie noch einmal und ich spüre wie eine Träne an meinem Gesicht herab läuft, ich bin so hella glücklich.

27.04.2014 Max POV

Die Fahrt ist still und schwer. Seit dem Aufstehen kämpfe ich dagegen an zu weinen. Ich will nicht, dass sie geht, ich will nicht, dass sie sich Gefahr begibt, ich will nicht alleine zurück bleiben. Aber ich weiß, dass es Chloe wichtig ist und ich will sie so gut es geht unterstützen. Sie parkt den Truck und ich sehe mich um. Ein paar andere Soldaten stehen mit ihren Familien oder alleine und warten auf den Bus.   
Chloe steigt aus und holt ihren Armyrucksack von der Ladefläche. Mit zitternden Knien steige ich ebenfalls aus. Sofort ist Chloe neben mir und hält meine Hand mit ihrer freien. Gerade als wir den großen Platz erreichen kommt der Bus angefahren. Mein Herz verkrampft sich und ich muss noch härter kämpfen.   
_**„Mach dir nichts vor, sie wird nicht wieder kommen. Das hier wird kein bis bald. Sie konnte sich ja nicht mal alleine vor Jefferson retten!“**_

Etwas drückt meine Hand und ich fokussiere mich.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss da einsteigen!“ sagt meine Punkerin mit einem traurigen Blick.   
„Du passt auf dich auf, ja?“ frage ich mit gebrochener Stimme.   
„Max ich verspreche dir...“ doch ich lege einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.   
„Bitte pass auf was du mir versprichst. Wenn du es nicht halten kannst wird es mir nur noch mehr weh tun!“ seufze ich traurig und spüre wieder die Tränen.   
Chloe nickt und beugt sich stattdessen vor. Sie küsst mich leidenschaftlich und voller Liebe. Ein Mann brüllt im Hintergrund. Sie greift um ihren Hals und holt ihre Patronenhalskette hervor.   
„Pass für mich darauf auf, ja?“ und damit hängt sie mir die Kette um „und vergiss nicht dein Schwimmtraining!“ flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen.

Ich überwinde die letzten Millimeter und küsse sie.

„Ich liebe dich! Mach keinen Blödsinn!“

„PRICE!“ brüllt es noch einmal und Chloe löst ihre Umarmung.   
„Ich liebe dich Max, ich melde mich so oft ich kann!“ sagt sie und joggt zum Bus.   
Ich winke ihre hinterher, die Türen vom Bus schließen sich und er rollt los. Augenblicklich geben meine Beine nach und ich breche weinend zusammen.

„ _ **Wenigstens hast du sie noch gevögelt bevor sie ins Gras beißt, was für ein nettes Abschiedsgeschenk!“**_

Ich umklammere die Patronen und denke an Chloe und tatsächlich gibt die Stimme in mir Ruhe. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter.   
„Hey, das erste Mal?“ fragt mich eine ältere Frau und ich nicke nur.   
„Sie wird schon wieder kommen Kind!“ sagt sie sanft.   
„Ich hoffe es so sehr, ich habe sie gerade erst wieder gefunden!“ schluchze ich und die Frau reicht mir ein Taschentuch.

„Na komm hoch Mädchen, so wie sie dich angesehen hat wird sie alles tun um zu dir zurück zu kommen. Wahre Liebe, so was ist selten.“ sie lacht leise und hilft mir hoch.

„Danke!“ schniefe ich und wische mir die Tränen weg.


	15. Cold

24.05.2014 Max POV

********************************************************************************

„Max? Was tust du hier?“ ich höre die Verzweiflung in der Stimme die ich nicht zuordnen kann.

Eine kleine Gestalt hebt sich von dem viel zu hellen Hintergrund ab. Meine Augen tun weh und ich muss merhfach blinzeln. Ein Donnergrollen ertönt wie aus weiter Ferne.

„Was ist hier los?“ frage ich in die undeutliche Umgebung.

„Max, ich lebe in einem Albtraum und kann nicht erwachen.“ ich höre Schniefen und Zähne klappern.   
„Kate, bist du das?“ frage ich verwirrt.

Ich will eine Hand heben um mich von dem Licht zu schützen doch es geht nicht.

„JA!““NEIN!“ tönt es gleichzeitig und die Intensität der Lautstärke schmerzt in meinen Ohren.   
_**„Wie lange kannst du das noch durchstehen? Wie viele Nächte sind es jetzt? 5? 10? 15? Na, hast du aufgehört zu zählen?“**_

„Bitte lass mich alleine!“ schluchze ich.   
_**„Wieso? Sieh es ein ich bin alles was du noch hast. Deine Punkerin wird nicht zurück kommen und bald werden auch alle anderen gehen!“**_

„Chloe! Ich muss an sie denken“ sage ich mir selber und versuche an den blauen Schmetterling zu denken.

„Max bitte, lass nicht zu das er mir weh tut! Bitte Max!“ diesmal höre ich es deutlich, es ist Kate.   
Verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Ich sitze auf dem verhassten Stuhl, der Kleber scheuert an meiner Haut. Kate liegt vor mir. Ihre Augen wandern ohne Ziel durch den Raum. Speichel fließt aus ihrem Mund und ihre weiße Bluse ist leicht geöffnet. Ich erkenne ihr goldenes Kreuz was vor ihr auf dem Boden liegt. Doch irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich muss wieder blinzeln. Vor mir liegt noch immer Kate, doch ihre Augen sind tot, sie atmet nicht und um sie herum fließt Blut.

„Boah was für eine Drama Queen“ höre ich Victorias Stimme in meinem Ohr „sie hat keinen Sinn für die Kunst von Mark!“ schnarrt sie weiter.

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„Sieh es dir an Max! Das ist der Beweis das nicht in allem Schönen auch Kraft steckt. Nicht alles Unschuldige ist frei von Sünde!“

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„Sie sind nicht echt! Das alles ist nicht echt! Ich weiß es! Kate geht es gut, Victoria geht es gut, mir geht es gut!“

„ _ **Dir geht es gut? Das ich nicht lache! Du bist gefangen in deinen Albträumen. Ohne Chloe bist du nicht mal in der Lage deinen kleinen Schmetterlingstrick abzuziehen! Aber klar DIR geht es gut! Oh Wowser! Und was ist mit Rachel? Ihr geht es nicht gut! Sie hast du nicht gerettet! Wieso auch, sie wäre dir und Chloe in die Quere gekommen!“**_

„So ist das nicht!“

„ _ **Und was ist mit dem armen, armen Nathan? Er war krank und wurde immer von allen nur benutzt! Und als er sich endlich mal jemanden öffnet sorgst du dafür, dass er getötet wird weil du zu viel geschnüffelt hast! Schau auf deine Hände Maxine! Sieh dir sein Blut an deinen Händen an!“**_

„Du bist verrückt!“ schreie ich, doch meine Hände fühlen sich feucht und klebrig an.

„ _ **Aber aber meine Liebe! Sieh mich an!“**_

Das helle Licht dimmt sich bis zur völligen Dunkelheit herunter und die Gestalt kommt langsam näher!

„Nein bitte, lass mich alleine!“ sage ich und spüre die Tränen.

„ _ **Ich sagte: SIEH! MICH! AN!“**_

Ich kann mich gegen den Befehl nicht wehren, ich hebe meinen Blick, die Gestalt kommt näher, tritt in einen Lichtkegel und ich sehe mich.

„ _ **Du hast recht Maxine! Ich bin verrückt! Aber das Problem ist, dass ich du bin! Also ja! WIR SIND VERRÜCKT!“**_

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„WOW, diese puren Emotionen der Selbsterkenntnis. Entschuldige Max, ich wollte den Moment mit dir nicht stören, aber wie sage ich immer so schön: Nutze immer die Chance!“

„ _ **Oh ja, wie reizend! Selbst nach Monaten erinnerst du dich haargenau an die Zitate des Perversen! Vergiss nicht mich zu eurer Hochzeit einzuladen! Was er dir wohl zur Hochzeitsnacht schenken wird? Vielleicht wird er die blauhaarige Hure für dich töten!“**_

„Lass Chloe da raus!“ knurre ich.

„Rachel war mein Engel! Du wirst immer nur der Trostpreis sein!“ ich drehe meinen Kopf nach rechts da steht sie.

In einem Arm hält sie Rachel, in dem anderen Ricky.

„Das ist alles nur ein Albtraum! Ich muss nur an den blauen Schmetterling denken!“

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche mich auf die Details des Tieres zu konzentrieren und er erscheint, schwebt über Chloes Kopf. Die Stimmen um mich herum verblassen langsam. Mein Körper wird schwer und fühlt sich entspannter an.

Ich öffne langsam die Augen und bin in meinem Bett im Schlafsaal. Erleichtert seufze ich auf.

Eine warme Hand liegt über meiner Seite und zieht sanfte Kreise auf meinem Bauch. Ich lächel und drehe mich um.   
„Chloe, ich habe....“  
 _ **„BUH! DU entkommst mir nicht Max!“**_ lacht mir mein anderes ich entgegen und ich schreie.

********************************************************************************

Kalter Schweiß ist auf meiner Stirn. Ich halte meine Handgelenke umklammert und atme viel zu schnell. Ich blicke mich um, rutsche instinktiv mit dem Rücken an die Wand und spüre Panik in mir hoch kriechen.   
„CHLOE! Bitte komm zurück!“ fange ich an zu schluchzen.   
Meine Finger krallen sich um die Patronen um meinen Hals! Langsam öffnet sich die Tür, auch in der Dunkelheit meines Zimmers erkenne ich den Haarschnitt von Vic. Schnell versuche ich mir die Tränen weg zu wischen.   
„Tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht schreien!“ schluchze ich.   
In den letzten Wochen wurde es immer schlimmer und beinahe täglich kommen Kate oder Victoria nachts nach mir sehen.   
_**„Wie lange werden sie dich noch dulden? Die Prüfungen fangen an und du wirst allen den Schlaf versauen.“**_

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben?“ fragt die Blonde müde.   
Ich sehe, dass sie Probleme hat aufrecht zu stehen.   
„N...nein, i....ich t...tut m...m...mir l...leid!“ Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich wieder hasst, jetzt wo wir endlich miteinander klar kommen.

„Hey Süße! Kein Problem, du weißt doch, dass ich für dich da bin!“ ihr sanfter Ton beruhigt mich.

„Danke! Ich komme klar, geh ruhig wieder schlafen.

„Okay Max, bis später!“ gähnt sie und verschwindet.   
Ich sehe auf meine Uhr, es ist 2:17 Uhr. Ich warte kurz bis ich mir sicher bin, dass Victoria wieder eingeschlafen ist und stehe dann aus dem Bett auf und ziehe mich an.

Ich umklammere das Bild und betrete den Laden. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals.   
_„Hol vor jedem Satz Luft, überlege dir was du sagen willst, dann stotterst du auch nicht!“_

Ein großer, bulliger Mann mit einem langen Bart kommt zum Vorschein.   
„Verschwinde Kleine, das hier ist kein Spielzeugladen!“

„ _Und es geht los!“_

„Ja ich weiß genau, was das hier ist. Ich möchte das hier haben!“ ich knalle ihm das Bild hin. „Und außerdem bin ich schon 18!“ schiebe ich hinterher und versuche ihn anzusehen wie Chloe es tun würde.

Er fängt schallend an zu lachen. Sein Bierbauch und Bart wippen dabei im Takt.   
„Niedlich Kind! Aber so einen Mädchenkram mache ich nicht und du siehst aus wie 12, also hau ab Hippie!“ sagt er noch immer lachend.

„Bitte, ich brauche das!“ seufze ich und er hört auf zu lachen.   
„Wieso denkst du, dass du es brauchen solltest!“ fragt er im amüsierten Ton. „Oh warte, warte! Du hast bei deiner ersten Mädchen Pyjama Party eine Wette verloren? Oder nein! Ha ich habe es, dein Freund hat dich verlassen und hat dich immer sein Schmetterling genannt?“

„ _ **Siehst du, ich sagte doch, dass das nichts wird! Wieso sollte dich jemand erst nehmen? Ich meine, sieh dich an du Versager. Du siehst aus wie ein wandelnder Zombie. Du kannst froh sein, wenn er nicht die Cops ruft und dich auf Drogen untersuchen lässt!“**_

„Hey, wenn du keine Antwort hast verschwinde!“ knurrt er nun ungeduldig und holt mich in das hier und jetzt zurück.

„Haben sie von Arcadia Bay und Mark Jefferson gehört?“ frage ich kühl und bei ihm verschwindet das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. „Googeln sie Maxine Caulfield!“

Er schaut mich ernst an und setzt sich an seinen PC. Kurze Tippgeräusche erklingen und dann zieht er scharf die Luft ein.

„Bitte, ich habe die letzten Monate hart gearbeitet neben meiner Prüfungsvorbereitung. Dieser Schmetterling ist Teil meiner Therapie. Er hilft mir bei meinen Flashbacks und Albträumen. Und seit meine Partnerin im Auslandseinsatz ist......ich brauche ihn.....bitte!“ ich spüre das bekannte Drücken hinter meiner Nase das die Tränen ankündigt. Ich sehe ihn noch einmal an.   
_**„Game over! Und er sollte der Beste sein und wie ich dich kenne gibst du jetzt auf!“**_

Ich lasse die Schultern hängen, greife nach dem Bild und drehe mich zur Tür.   
„Warte Maxine!“ sagt er nachdenklich.   
„Es heißt Max, niemals Maxine!“ sage ich und greife nach der Tür.   
„Komm her, ich mache ihn dir! Ich habe auch gerade Zeit, wollte eigentlich in die Mittagspause, aber, scheiße, tut mir leid, dass ich so gemein war. Komm mit Kleine.“ und damit verschwindet er hinter einem Plastikvorhang.

Entsetzt reiße ich die Augen auf, ich spüre wie mein Fokus sich verengt.   
_**„Ja geh mit dem gruseligen Mann hinter den Vorhang. Das hat dir ja schon mal geholfen.“**_

Das Bild rutscht aus meiner Hand und es reißt mich aus der Starre. Ich hebe es auf, nehme ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und gehe weiter. Schwere Musik ertönt.   
_**„Niemand wird dich schreien hören. Und ist dir eigentlich klar, dass es sein Job ist mit Nadeln zu arbeiten?“**_ Ich muss schwer schlucken _ **„Hahaha daran hast du nicht gedacht! Das wird ein Spaß!“**_

„So Max, setzt dich!“ der große Mann zeigt auf einen Stuhl. „Ich bin übrigens Dennis! Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Den!“ brummt er und fängt an Materialien aus Schränken zu holen. „Darf ich?“ fragt er und deutet auf das Bild.

Ich überreiche es ihm und er starrt es an. Zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert es genau.

Ein neues Lied beginnt.

„ **I'm gazing upward, a world I can't embrace, there's only thorns and splinters, venom in my veins, it's okay to cry out, when it's driving you insane, but somehow someday, I'll have to face the pain...“** ich singe leise mit und die gewohnten Klänge beruhigen mich. 

Den schaut mich verwundert an.   
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das deine Musik ist!“ sagt er lächelnd.   
„Naja,“ ich ziehe mein Handy heraus und zeige ihm ein Foto von Chloe und mir. „das ist meine Partnerin!“ sage ich und muss bei dem Anblick von dem Foto von uns beiden lächeln.

„Heißes Gerät!“ kommentiert er was mich erröten lässt. „Ok Max, die Zeichnung sieht perfekt aus, ich muss nichts verändern, können wir direkt so machen. Hast du das gezeichnet?“

„Nein, das war Chloe!“

„Verstehe, hat sie ihres auch selber designt?“ fragt er neugierig weiter.   
„Yeah!“ 

„Cool, hey wenn sie mal keinen Bock mehr hat für uns den Arsch hinzuhalten soll sie sich mal bei mir melden, ich kann immer talentierte Leute gebrauchen!“ sagt er „Und wenn die Kameraden fertig sind brauchen sie meistens etwas Unterstützung“ er hebt ein Stück von seinem Shirt und zeigt mir ein Army Tattoo. „Wo soll der kleine denn hin?“ er mustert mich neugierig.   
„Hier!“ Ich halte ihm meinen rechten Arm hin und ich zeige auf die Oberseite vom Unterarm.

„Mädchen bist du sicher?“ sagt er nachdenklich.

„Das klingt vielleicht dumm, aber in meinem Albträumen sehe ich meistens zuerst auf die Stelle, weil ich überprüfe ob ich gefesselt bin. Ich hoffe, dass......ich weiß nicht.....es mir hilft!“ sage ich ängstlich, dass er seine Meinung ändert.

„Okay!“ sagt er nur und nickt mich an. „Ich ziehe jetzt das Bild auf Folie und dann kann es los gehen. Ich werde dir alles genau erklären.“

„So das war´s! Sehr tapfer, du hast gut durchgehalten. Soll ich ein Foto für dich machen damit du es Chloe schicken kannst?“ fragt mich Den und wischt ein letztes Mal über meinen schmerzenden Arm.

„Nein, danke, ich will sie überraschen.“ sage ich und er klebt ein großes Pflaster rauf.   
„Das kannst du eine Woche drauf lassen, Duschen und so ist kein Problem. Danach mehrmals täglich eincremen, wenn sich Schorf bildet nicht dran herum spielen. Und wenn du es irgendwann mal erweitern willst, ich bin dein Mann“ sagt er streng mit einem Lächeln in den Augen. „Wann kommt Chloe zurück?“

„Noch ungefähr 2 Monate, wir haben gerade mal ein Drittel geschafft!“ ich trotte hinter ihm zum Eingang zurück. „So, was bekommst du von mir?“ frage ich nun wieder schüchterner.

„Nichts Max, sieh es als Entschuldigung an, dass ich so eklig zu dir war. Und ich möchte das Versprechen, dass du gut auf Chloe aufpasst!“ er zwinkert mir zu.   
„Das geht doch nicht!“ sage ich überrumpelt.   
„Mein Laden und meine Regeln. Nun geh schon Max! Es war mir wirklich eine Ehre dich kennen gelernt zu haben! Du bist eine tapfere und starke junge Frau!“ sagt er milde.

„Danke Den! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mal mit Chloe vorbei kommen werde wenn etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist.

01.06.2014 Chloe POV

Wir haben endlich mal so etwas wie Empfang. Ich suche mir eine ruhige Ecke und starte den PC. Die Verbindung baut sich auf und der Bildschirm zeigt das freudige doch besorgte Gesicht meiner Mutter.   
„Hey Mom! Wie geht es dir?“ frage ich.

„Oh Schatz! Ich freue mich so dich zu sehen und von dir zu hören. Mir geht es gut und dir Liebling?“ fragt mich Mom.

„Hast du eine Verbindung?“ höre ich Max im Hintergrund und bin etwas verwundert, dass sie schon so früh im Two Whales zu sein scheint.

„Mir geht es gut Mom, wir haben hier alles unter Kontrolle und es ist nichts aufregendes passiert. Was macht Max denn schon so früh im Diner?“ ich schaue auf meine Laptopuhr die ich extra auf Heimatzeit gelassen habe.

„Joyce hat mir gesagt, dass du anrufen willst!“ schiebt sich nun Maxs Gesicht ins Bild.

„Ich lasse euch zwei mal alleine!“ lacht Mom und gibt mir noch einen Kuss „bis bald Liebling, pass auf dich auf!“   
„Mache ich Mom!“ sage ich und salutiere ihr.   
Max schiebt sich vollends in den Bildschirm. Sie sieht müde und irgendwie krank aus. Sofort mache ich mir Sorgen.   
„Hey Baby, wie geht es dir?“ ich checke die Zeit und das Datum noch einmal. „und oh, du hattest vorgestern deine erste Prüfung oder? Wie lief es?“

„Ich vermisse dich Liebling!“ seufzt sie müde „die Prüfung war okay, denke ich!“ sie sieht nicht überzeugt aus.   
„Hey Maxi, ich wette es war gut! Du hast so fleißig gelernt. Und egal was, ich werde immer stolz auf dich sein, hörst du?“ ich schenke ihr ein breites Grinsen und sehe wie sie entspannter aussieht. 

„Chloe, ich mache mir so schrecklich viele Sorgen um dich! Ich.....“sie wischt sich schnell eine Träne weg „Scheiße tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht....ich....“ sie atmet teif durch.   
„Alles gut Max, mir geht es gut! Ehrlich! Kleiner Finger Schwur!“ ich halte meinen kleinen Finger Richtung Kamera und sie kichert.

Sofort spüre ich den Schmetterlingsschwarm in meinem Bauch.   
„Hier läuft alles echt entspannt und meine Kameraden und ich passen gut auf uns auf.“

„Mein Bett ist so leer ohne dich!“ seufzt sie leise.

„Ich....“ da spüre ich eine Hand hinter mir und wie ich zur Seite geschoben werde.

„Keine Sorge Mad Max, ich sorge dafür, dass Price nicht aus der Übung kommt.“ ich rieche den Alkohol bei Ricky und schiebe sie wütend zur Seite.   
„Hau ab!“ knurre ich wütend und sie hebt abwehrend die Hände.  
Mein Blick heftet sich auf den Bildschirm. Ich sehe Max die verwirrt aussieht, irgendwie abwesend und unruhig atmet.   
_„Scheiße!“_

„Max, hör mir zu! Ricky hat nur Spaß gemacht! Zwischen uns ist nichts! Das schwöre ich dir!“ sage ich und sehe wie sie nickt aber anhand ihres Blickes erkenne ich, dass da mehr in ihr vorgeht. „Max, du musst bei mir bleiben, höre auf mich, kannst du das für mich tun?“ sie schüttelt den Kopf und ich merke, dass ich sie verliere. „Max, bitte antworte mir.“ ich nehme mein Handy raus und schicke Mom eine schnelle Nachricht.

**Ich: „Mom, Max braucht dich!!!“**

Ich sehe wie Mom in den Bildschirm rückt und Max sanft an der Schulter berührt und ihr ins Ohr flüstert. Tränen fließen ihr Gesicht herab und sie schaut sich verwirrt um.   
_„Ricky, ich werde dich so was von verprügeln!“_

„Max hörst du mich?“ versuche ich es wieder.   
Sie nickt und schaut mich an. Sie versucht die Tränen abzuhalten, aber ich kann trotz der schlechten Verbindung sehen wie sie zittert.   
„Max, Baby, hör mir zu! Ricky hat nur Quatsch gemacht! Das würde ich dir niemals antun, okay?“ wieder nickt sie und sieht mich dabei an.   
„Okay!“ seufzt sie.   
Das Bild fängt immer schlimmer an zu flackern.

„Max, ich liebe nur dich hörst du mich? Ich liebe....“ doch dann bricht die Verbindung ab.   
„FUCK!“ schreie ich und ernte ein paar Blicke.

Ich sehe mich um, merke wie mein Blick immer enger wird, da erblicke ich Ricky wie sie mit ein paar der Jungs herum albert.   
„HEY!“ schreie ich ihr entgegen.

Sie dreht sich um und grinst mich breit an.   
„What´s up Price?“ lallt sie und da schubse ich sie auch schon hart.

Sie landet mit dem Arsch auf dem Boden und ich stehe über ihr und packe sie am Kragen.   
„Was sollte der Scheiß?“

„Hey nur ein kleiner Joke! Reg dich ab!“ grinst sie mir entgegen.   
„Kleiner Joke? KLEINER JOKE?“ ich schüttel sie heftig „tickst du noch ganz sauber?“ ich spüre ein paar Arme die mich umfassen und von ihr wegziehen wollen.   
„Komm schon Price!“ höre ich Manuell, einen meiner Kameraden hinter mir. „Sie ist hacke dicht!“

„Ja chill mal Baby!“ schnurrt Ricky und da setzt bei mir etwas aus.

Meine Faust trifft sie hart an der Schulter und ich spüre sofort mehrere Arme die mich weg zerren. Ich werde von Ricky weg geschubst und auf Abstand gehalten.   
„WAS IST HIER LOS?“ brüllt unser Vorgesetzter und sofort erstarren alle.   
„Nichts Sir! Ich bin gefallen Sir!“ sagt Ricky die durch den Schock wieder klarer geworden zu sein scheint.

„Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm Soldat!“ schnarrt der alte Mann nun ungehalten.

„Nein Sir! Niemals Sir!“ Ricky salutiert vor ihm.   
Falls er den Alkohol riechen kann ignoriert er es.   
„Ich habe immer gesagt Frauen machen uns nur Ärger!“ murmelt er und geht weg.   
Ich werde vollends los gelassen und verschwinde.

„Hey Chloe?“ flüstert es leise im Zelt.   
„Lass mich, ich bin hella sauer auf dich!“ knurre ich.   
„Ruhe!“ kommt es aus einer anderen Ecke des Zeltes.   
„Chloe bitte, lass uns reden!“ flüstert es nahe an meinem Ohr und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen.   
„Jesus! Ja los, lass uns raus!“ grummel ich.

„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Ja du bist jetzt in einer `Beziehung` aber Chlo, fuck jetzt, ehrlich? Nach allem was du mir erzählt hast lässt sie dich nicht mal ran. Ich dachte wir könnten neben der ganzen Scheiße hier etwas Spaß haben, so wie früher.“ ich merke wie bei Rickys Worten meine Wut wieder steigt.   
„Ja scheiße richtig! Ich habe meine Seelenverwandte gefunden und habe keinen Bock mehr in der Weltgeschichte herum zu vögeln. Und scheiße, du hast keine Ahnung was sie durchgemacht hat, was ich durchgemacht habe, was wir durchgemacht haben. Es gibt einen VERDAMMT guten Grund, dass sie sich nicht anfassen lässt.“ meine Stimme schwankt zwischen Wut und Trauer.   
Die Bilder von ihr im Dark Room durchströmen mich. Wie Max im Krankenhaus liegt um ihr Leben kämpft. Wie sie sich mir nach und nach immer mehr öffnet und anvertraut. Ihre Flashbacks, ihre Nächte in denen die Albträume sie trotz meiner Anwesenheit quälen.   
Schnipsen vor meiner Nase holt mich in die Realität zurück. Ich blinzel und sehe Ricky an. Ihr Gesicht hat sich verändert. Sie sieht traurig und besorgt aus.   
„Bist du wieder bei mir?“ fragt sie nun deutlich sanfter.

„Yeah Sorry, was?“

„Ich sagte, dass du recht hast. Ich hab keine Ahnung, du erzählst mir ja nichts mehr. Seit wir zurück sind von unserem ersten Einsatz hast du kaum noch mit mir gesprochen.“ sie klingt nun traurig, verletzt.

„Fuck Ricky, sie ist fast in meinen Armen gestorben als sie eine Kugel für mich abgefangen hat!“ schluchze ich und spüre ihre Arme um mich herum.   
„Shit was? Chloe, ich verstehe nicht!“ und dann erzähle ich ihr alles was passiert ist.

„Deshalb murmelst du immer wieder ihren Namen im Schlaf?“ kommt Ricky nun eine Idee. „Shit, ich dachte, du hättest damals irgendwen gerettet, ich habe das alles nur am Rande mitbekommen. Tut mir echt leid Chloe, das alles. Ich wollte ihr keine Schwierigkeiten machen“ meine Kameradin lässt den Kopf hängen.   
Ich wische mir meine Tränen weg und nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Mir tut es auch leid, ich hätte mit dir reden müssen. Alles wieder gut?“ frage ich und ernte ein Grinsen.   
„Klar, der kleine Schlag. Für unsere Freundschaft zahle ich jeden Preis.“ ich sehe sie entsetzt an „Verstanden, hä, hä?“

„Ich würde dich am liebsten wieder schlagen. Los, lass uns zurück gehen.“

20.06.2014 Max POV

„Emily ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich habe jede Nacht Albträume. Ich komme zwar immer wieder raus, kann dann aber nicht einschlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so nächste Woche meine Prüfung bestehen soll.“ seufze ich müde.   
Meine Augenringe sind inzwischen so dunkel, dass ich angefangen habe mich täglich zu schminken um nicht aus versehen erschossen zu werden weil die Menschen denken das ich eine Untote auf der Suche nach Hirnen bin.

„Was ist mit den Übungen?“ fragt meine Therapeutin besorgt.

„Nope, nützt nichts!“

„Sport?“   
„Bis zur Erschöpfung, ich glaube so fit war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht, aber nein!“

„Doch wieder die Schlaftabletten?“ fragt sie nun sanfter.   
Ich muss schniefen. Und nicke dann resignierend.

„Ich....“  
„Ich weiß, du willst die Dinger nicht nehmen, aber ich mache mir echt Sorgen Max. Ich meine, die Abschlussprüfungen, Chloe im Ausland, deine Teilzeitarbeit im Diner, das alleine ist schon viel, aber dazu das Trauma an dem wir arbeiten und du schläfst nicht genug. Ich will nicht, dass du zusammen brichst“

„ _ **Oder dich umbringst! Sie ist nur zu feige es zu sagen, doch genau das denken die Leute. Weil sie sehen wie schwach und erbärmlich du bist!“**_

„Max Schmetterling!“ ertönt es wie aus weiter ferne.  
Ich lege meine Hand auf mein Tattoo, zeige Emily damit, dass ich sie höre.

„ _ **Was denkst du, wie viele Tabletten musst du auf einmal.....“**_

„ _NEIN! ICH LASSE DAS NICHT ZU!“_ brülle ich der Stimme mental entgegen. 

„Max?“

„Ich bin da, alles gut, ich bin da!“ sage ich schnell.   
„Also, ich schreibe dir ein Rezept, ja? Denk dran, du darfst dazu keinen Alkohol nehmen!“ sie sieht mich eindringlich an.   
„Keine Sorge!“ erwidere ich.

„Okay, willst du das heute wirklich durchziehen?“ ihre braunen Augen mustern mich sorgfältig.   
„Yeah!“ sage ich und spüre, wie sie meine Hand nimmt.

Wir betreten die alte Scheune. Sofort nehme ich den Geruch war. In den letzten Wochen sind wir immer wieder hierher gekommen. Wir erreichen wie gewohnt die Treppe die zum Dark Room führt.

Ich bewege einen Fuß nach vorne und betrete die Treppe.   
_**„Oh Max, komm runter und wir können spielen!“**_

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„Max, wollen wir zurück“ höre ich Emilys Stimme.

Ich schüttel den Kopf und mache einen weiteren Schritt. Unten an der Treppe fange ich an zu zittern.   
„Ich schaffe das!“ flüstere ich mir leise zu.   
Einen Schritt und noch einer und ich stehe vor dem Plastikvorhang.

„Oh hallo Maxine!“ schnarrt Jefferson.   
„Nein!“ rufe ich entsetzt.  
„Max, es ist nicht echt, wir sind alleine!“ höre ich eine bekannte Stimme. „Atme tief durch, sieh auf deinen Arm!“ ich öffne die Augen, sehe den Schmetterling.   
„ _Es ist alles nicht echt! Mir geht es gut! Er ist tot!“_

Wieder blicke ich mich um. Der Raum hat sich verändert, ist leerer als vorher.

„Sehr gut Max! Schön weiter atmen!“

„I....ich m......m........möchte ge.....gehen!“

28.06.2014 Max POV

„Hallo Kate, Hallo Stella, was kann ich euch bringen?“

„Oh hallo Max, ist es okay, dass wir hier sind? Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute arbeitest.“ Kate sieht mich unsicher an.   
„Nein alles cool Leute!“ erwidere ich.

„Für mich einen Cheesburger ohne Zwiebeln und einen Vanille Milchshake!“ sagt Stella.

„Ich nehme die Waffeln und einen Erdbeermilchshake bitte!“ fügt Kate hinzu.

„Alles klar, ich bin gleich wieder bei euch.“

„Max, das machst du wunderbar! Ich weiß gar nicht wie wir nach deinem Abschluss ohne dich klarkommen sollen“ zwinkert mir Joyce zu.

„Ich danke dir Joyce, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich hier aushelfen darf, das hilft mir ungemein.“ grinse ich zurück.

Ich drehe eine weitere Runde durch das Diner, frage sie Gäste ob alles in Ordnung ist, wische die Tische und räume leere Sachen ab.

*Klirr*

Mir fallen zwei leere Gläser aus der Hand und gehen zu Bruch.   
„Oh Mist, tut mir leid! Ich fege das gleich auf“ ich greife nach Handfeger und Müllschippe doch auch die kann ich nicht richtig greifen.   
Panik überkommt mich, Joyce scheint das zu sehen, denn sie kommt auf mich zu und hilft mir.   
„Hey Liebling, mach mal kurz Pause, ich mache das schon!“ sagt sie sanft und wischt mir eine Träne von der Wange.   
„Es tut mir so....so leid!“ beteuere ich noch einmal.   
„Ist okay Max! Nichts schlimm, dass passiert den Besten!“ und wieder schenkt sie mir ein warmes Lächeln was mich etwas beruhigt.

Ich sitze auf der Mülltonne am Hintereingang und versuche meine Hände zu öffnen und zu schließen. Sie fühlen sich an wie taub, doch nach ein paar Mal gelingt es mir wieder und ich spüre wieder meine Bewegungen.

Erleichtert betrete ich das Diner und schon ist die Bestellung meiner beiden Freunde fertig. Ich greife das Tablett fest und bin erleichtert, dass nichts weiter schief geht.

„Schön, dass du heute Abend bei uns bist Max!“ sagt David.   
„Ja, ich freue mich auch, ich danke euch für die Einladung.“ und schon mache ich mich über das köstliche Essen von Joyce her.   
„Wie läuft es bei dir Liebling?“ fragt mich Joyce sanft.   
„Hmm ich mache gute Fortschritte in meiner Therapie. Letzte Woche sind wir in den Dark Room gegangen.“

David zieht scharf die Luft ein und fängt an zu Husten.   
„Wow....das.....das ist beeindruckend!“ sagt er schließlich.

„ _ **Ja bravo! Als ob du mich damit los wirst. Los erzähl ihnen von mir! Ich wette sie werden sich freuen, dass ihre Tochter mit einem verdammten Psycho zusammen ist.“**_

Ich räuspere mich und kaue verlegen weiter.

„ _Irgendwann werde ich dich schon los. Ich werde weiter kämpfen. Für Chloe und für mich!“_

„Max, geht es dir nicht gut?“ Joyce hat eine Hand auf meinen Arm gelegt.   
_**„Ja Max! Geht es uns nicht gut? Oh ich weiß etwas lustig! Erzähl ihr doch mal wie du Chloe hast sterben sehen! Wieder!“**_

„ _Bitte hör auf!“_

„ _ **Und wieder!“**_

„ _Lass mich alleine!“_

„ _ **Und wieder! Oh was hat mir denn am besten gefallen? Wie ihr in den Kopf geschossen wurde? Oder doch als er ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten hat. Halt nein, sag nichts! Wie sie in deinen Armen lag und die Kugel ihr mitten durchs Herz ging! Ihr Blut war überall auf dir drauf! Erinnerst du dich?“**_

„Max? Atme ruhig Liebling, es ist alles gut!“ ich spüre eine Hand auf meinem Arm und höre Joyce Stimme.   
„Entschuldigt bitte, ich glaube es war etwas viel die letzten Tage! Mit den Prüfungen und so. Ich sollte....ich sollte zurück nach Blackwell fahren und......“

Joyce drückt sanft meinen Arm.   
„Kommt nicht in Frage Max. Du kannst heute Nacht hier schlafen. Es sind noch immer ein paar von Chloes alten Sachen hier. Ich gehe dir nur schnell das Bett beziehen.“

„Nein wirklich Joyce, ich will euch keine Umstände machen!“ erwidere ich beschämt.   
„Max! Du bleibst hier!“ sagt David mit Nachdruck.   
Ich seufze und nicke. Joyce steht auf und verschwindet nach oben. David schaut mich nachdenklich an.   
„Max, ich weiß, wir hatten keinen guten Start miteinander und....aber.....aber ich hoffe du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir reden kannst.“ sagt David leise und nachdenklich.   
„Ja danke David. Es ist....manchmal gibt es gute Tage und manchmal schlechte!“ seufze ich.   
„Ja ich kenne das. Ich bewundere dich wirklich, dass du dich deinem Trauma stellen kannst. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen jemals.....“er blendet kurz aus und setzt dann ein trauriges Lächeln auf „ich würde das nicht schaffen zurück zu gehen“ sagt er schließlich und ich sehe ihm tief in die Augen, sehe den Horror der dahinter schlummert. „Es ist gut, dass du daran arbeitest. Ich war zu Beginn zu stolz dafür und es hätte mich fast alles gekostet!“ er spielt nachdenklich mit seinem Ehering.  
„So Max, das Bett ist fertig. Brauchst du noch irgendwas?“ höre ich Chloes Mom aus dem Flur.   
„Nein danke! Für alles!“ und damit verschwinde ich nach oben.

********************************************************************************

„Arghhh Käpt´n, seid ihr sicher, dass der Schatz hier liegt?“ frage ich und umrunde den Leuchtturm“

„Aye! Reiche Beute soll hier liegen! Hab nur Vertrauen in deinen Käpt´n Long Max Silver!“ knurrt mir Chloe entgegen und schwingt ihre Hakenhand.   
„Immer mein Käpt´n!“ und dann entdecke ich die kleine Truhe. „Wir haben reiche Beute gemacht! ARGHHHH!“ ich nehme die Kiste und renne auf Chloe zu.

Ihr Kapitänshut sitzt auf ihren langen,blonden Haaren und ihre blauen Augen funkeln vor Freude und Abenteuerlust. Gemeinsam öffnen wir die Kiste und erfreuen uns an den enthaltenden Leckereien.

„Wir werden für immer Freunde bleiben, oder Chlo?“ frage ich schmatzend.   
„Na logo! Waf fonft? If meine duh bift meine befte Freundin auf der ganfen Felt!“ schmatzt sie genüsslich.   
Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab und wir sehen beide auf den Sonnenuntergang hinaus.   
„Ich liebe dich Chloe!“

********************************************************************************

Sanftes Sonnenlicht dringt durch die amerikanische Flagge vor Chloes Fenster. Ich strecke mich genüsslich. Das blaue Blinken auf meinem Handy zeigt mir neue Nachrichten an.

**Chloe: „Hallo Max! Eines unserer Lager wurde angegriffen, aber keine Sorge. Mir und meiner Truppe geht es gut und wir haben wieder alles unter Kontrolle. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, falls du was in den Nachrichten hörst. Ich vermisse und liebe dich Baby!“**

**Ich: „Oh Chloe, das ist ja furchtbar. Aber ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht! Ich vermisse dich auch! Ich liebe dich!!! :X “**

**Vicky: „Guten Morgen Max, ich wollte fragen ob es dir gut geht. Ich habe gesehen, dass du gestern nicht zurück gekommen bist. Bist du in Ordnung? Bitte melde dich, damit ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss.“**

**Ich: „Hey Vic, ja ich habe nach meiner Schicht im Diner bei Joyce und David übernachtet, mir geht es gut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen! Aber sag mal, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht helfen kannst. Du wolltest über den 04. doch zu deinen Eltern nach Seattle, ich auch und ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir vielleicht zusammen fahren wollen und du mir beim Shoppen helfen kannst, für den Abschlussball.“**

Ich kaue nervös auf meiner Lippe herum. Ich habe keinen Plan, was ich anziehen könnte und Vic ist....naja Vic halt. Sonst frage ich Dana, aber ich hoffe, oh eine Antwort.   
  
**Vicky: „Wow Max, ich bin sprachlos, dass du endlich bereit bist mein Potential zu nutzen! Ja ich würde mich freuen. Lass uns später die Details besprechen, ich gehe jetzt joggen. Musst du heute wieder arbeiten?“**

**Ich: „Ja, aber nur ein paar Stunden am Nachmittag.“**

Da Vic nicht mehr schreibt lege ich das Handy weg und ziehe mich um.

05.07.2019 Max POV

Vorsichtig verstaue ich das Kleid und die Schuhe im Kleiderschrank und lasse mich müde auf Chloes - auch mein, unser Bett fallen.   
„Los Max, du hast Chloe versprochen, dass es ordentlich aussieht, wenn sie zurück kommt!“ sage ich mir selber und stehe auf, nehme mir eine Kiste und fange an sie auszupacken und Platz zu finden.

Ich starte meine Playlist und tanze zu den sanften Klängen von Riley Hawkes All that matters durch den Raum.

Die Musik endet plötzlich als das Handy zu klingeln anfängt. Ich schaue auf das Display und strahle über das ganze Gesicht.   
„Hallo Chloe?“

„Hey Baby, kannst du mich hören?“

„Ja ich höre dich klar und deutlich!“

„Gut, wenigstens etwas das in diesem Drecksloch mal funktioniert. Was machst du gerade?“

„Ich bin gerade in unserer Wohnung“ ich kichere kurz „und habe meine Kisten ausgeräumt. Es ist doch okay, dass ich deinen Kram weggeschmissen habe um Platz für mich zu haben oder?“ frage ich grinsend und höre Chloe laut lachen.   
„Jesus Max, wie sehr ich dich und deinen Blödsinn vermisse! Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn auch nur eine Sache fehlt haben wir ein ernstes Wort miteinander zu sprechen!“ ich kann regelrecht hören wie sie dabei über beide Ohren grinst. „Und ähm....wie geht es dir sonst so?“ fragt sie nun zögerlicher.   
„Ich mache gute Fortschritte. Emily und ich waren jetzt mehrfach im Dark Room und ich habe nicht mehr täglich Albträume und nur noch selten Flashbacks.“ sage ich stolz. „Und ich trainiere immer noch fleißig weiter, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe“

Ich höre Chloe Seufzen und Schniefen.   
„Liebling, ist alles okay?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Max ich....ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Aber....aber ich wünschte ich könnte bei dir sein, dich unterstützen!“ ich streiche bei ihren Worten über mein Tattoo.

„Das bist du Chloe! Du bist immer bei mir.“

„Ich liebe dich Max!“

„Und ich liebe dich Chloe!“

„Shit ich muss Schluss machen, wenn ich vor dem Zelt erwischt werde muss ich wieder den Klodienst übernehmen. Wir sehen uns bald Baby!“ Und damit legt sie auf.

Glück und Trauer wechseln sich in meinem Kopf und Herzen ab und ich seufze schwer. Ich vermisse meine Punkerin so sehr.

Erst jetzt spüre ich wie durchgeschwitzt ich bin und mache mich auf den Weg unter die Dusche.

Das warme Wasser umhüllt mich und ich muss wieder an Chloe denken. Ich sehe ihr wunderschönes Lächel und höre ihr Kichern. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass sie jetzt bei mir ist.

Je mehr ich an sich denke, desto mehr verändert sich meine Stimmung. Ich lege beim einseifen mehr wert auf meine Brüste als sonst.

In meinen Gedanken höre ich wie Chloe lustvoll meinen Namen stöhnt wenn ich sie berühre. Ich lasse eine Hand zwischen meine Beine gleiten, erinnere mich, wie ich Chloe berührt hab, wie sie immer heftiger geatmet hat und

„ _Wowser, das fühlt sich....intensiv an“_ stelle ich fest und lasse mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten. 

„ _ **Oh ja Baby, los Max, fick mich!“**_

„ _Verschwinde!“_

„ _ **Okay!“**_

Ich warte kurz ob mein Kopf sich wieder einmischt, doch nicht passiert. Das warme Wasser umspült meinen Körper, ich massiere mit einer Hand meine Brüste und mit der andern umkreise ich mein Lustzentrum.   
*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„Oh Max, das ist perfekt, lass mich dir helfen!“ und es ist als ob meine Hände nicht mehr zu mir gehören. „da müssen wir noch etwas gründlicher waschen“ sagt Jefferson und schiebt seine Hand zwischen meine Beine“

Ich sacke zusammen, umklammere meine Beine und halte meine Hand über meinem Schmetterling. „Es ist nicht echt, das ist nicht passiert! Mir geht es gut, ich bin in Sicherheit!“ murmel ich mantraartig bis ich mich wieder sicher und alleine fühle.

Mit zitternden Beinen verlasse ich die Dusche.   
_**„Ups, da habe ich wohl dich gefickt!“**_ lacht es in meinem Kopf.

„Lass mich alleine!“ schluchze ich und merke dann, wie irre das alles ist.

21.07.2014 Chloe POV

„Fuck, so eine Scheiße!“ stöhne ich frustriert auf.

Ich greife nach meinem Handy und schaue, ob ich Empfang habe. Zwei Balken, hoffentlich reicht das.   
Es klingelt.

„Chloe?“ fragt Max müde.   
_„Fuck, ich habe gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet“_

„Ja Babe, ich bin es, entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Du ich....ich muss dir was sagen“ ich höre wie sie sich bewegt und die Luft anhält.   
„Geht es dir gut? Bitte sag mir, dass es dir gut geht!“ Sie klingt total ängstlich.   
„Ja, ja mir geht es gut, es ist nur, ich werde morgen noch nicht zurück können. Hier gibt es einen Sandsturm und so können wir das Lager nicht verlassen!“ seufze ich frustriert auf.

„Oh Shit....ähm....okay!“

„Max, wir wissen nicht, wann es sich beruhigen wird und wann ich zurück kann.“

„O....okay Chloe! Solange es dir gut geht und du heile zu mir zurück kommst.“ ich höre, dass sie mehr sagen möchte, tut es aber nicht.   
„Max, es tut mir leid! Ich hoffe, dass wir rechtzeitig hier weg kommen.“

„Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen Liebling! Hauptsache du bist bald wieder bei mir.“

„Ich liebe dich Max! Ich kann es nicht erwarten dich wieder in meinen Armen zu halten!“ ich spüre Tränen hinter meinen Augen.

„I......iebe......ich.......“es rauscht und stottert.   
„Max? Max hörst du mich?“

„...oe.....“

„Die Verbindung bricht ab, ich melde mich sobald ich mehr weiß. Halte durch Baby!“ und dann lege ich auf. Keine Ahnung ob sie den Rest noch gehört hat.

„Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?“ eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter.   
„Sie versucht tapfer zu sein, wie immer. Aber es ist ein bisschen so wie an dem Tag unserer Abfahrt. Sie hat alles getan um es mir nicht zu schwer zu machen, aber ich habe gesehen wie sie zusammengebrochen ist nachdem wir los gefahren sind.“ ich spüre wie die Schwere des Bildes zurück kehrt.

22.07.2014 Max POV

  
„So Max, Freitag steht die letzte Prüfung an, bist du bereit?“ fragt mich Dana während wir durch den Korridor von Blackwell laufen.   
„Ja, ich denke schon, ich habe so viel gelernt, ich hoffe nur, dass es reicht!“

„Und dann kann die Party abgehen!“ Dana schaut mich neugierig an. „Wow Max, ich weiß, dass du nicht so der Partygänger bist, aber die fehlende Freude ist selbst für dich ungewöhnlich.“

„Ich habe gestern mit Chloe telefoniert. Sie stecken in einem Sandsturm fest und sie weiß nicht, ob sie es rechtzeitig schafft.“

„Oh Max, das ist....“ und mehr höre ich nicht.   
Meine Beine geben plötzlich nach und ich spüre wie ich die Treppe herunter falle.

„Au!“ich bin unten angekommen.

„Max? Scheiße, bleib liegen, beweg dich nicht!“ höre ich plötzlich Vic rufen und schon stehen sie und Dana neben mir.   
„Warte, ich hole die Schwester!“ sagt Dana die blass aussieht.

„Nein, geht schon, mir geht es awgh....“ unterbricht mich der Schmerz als ich aufstehen will.   
„Wo tut es weh Max?“ Kate ist auch dazu gekommen und hockt neben mir auf dem Boden.   
„Meine Hand!“ der Schmerz in meinem linken Handgelenk sorgt dafür, dass mit übel wird.

„Beine, Hals und Kopf sind in Ordnung?“ fragt Kate mit einer einnehmenden Ruhe.

Ich bewege die aufgezählten Körperteile und nicke.

„Gut, Victoria, Dana helft mir mal sie wieder auf die Füße zu bekommen!“ delegiert Kate und Dana und Victoria haken mich unter.  
Meine Beine fühlen sich noch immer an wie Gummi. Vic legt ihren Arm um mich.   
„Ufff Fuck meine Rippen!“ stöhne ich auf und sofort bewegt sie ihren Arm wieder weg.

„So was haben wir denn hier?“ fragt der Arzt als er das Behandlungszimmer betritt. „Ah Miss Caulfield, ich lese hier, dass die Krankenschwester von Blackwell sie hierher geschickt hat nach einem Treppensturz. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, die Röntgenbilder waren erst mal ohne Befund“ er greift nach meinem Handgelenk und ich muss mich stark zusammenreißen.   
„Okay, dass scheint nur geprellt zu sein. Ziehen sie bitte ihr Shirt aus!“ sagt er neutral.   
Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, Kate legt mir eine Hand auf das Bein.   
„Wie ist es wenn ich hier drücke?“ und sofort bei der Berührung explodieren Sterne vor meinen Augen. „Hm Hm ich sehe, eine starke Prellung. Ich werde Sie tappen und dann sollte es in ein paar Wochen gut sein. Hatten Sie schon öfter solche Schwächeanfälle?“ der Arzt mustert mich.

„Ja in den letzten Wochen immer mal wieder, aber nie so stark.“ sage ich leise.

„Nehmen Sie irgendwelche Medikamente oder....anderes?“ fragt er weiter.   
Ich greife in meinen Rucksack und hole meine Schlaftabletten heraus.   
„Nur die hier, die habe ich von meiner Therapeutin verordnet bekommen.“ flüstere ich, irgendwie beschämt.   
_**„Oh, bin ich dir jetzt peinlich?“**_

„ _Verschwinde, du hast schon genug angestellt!“_

„ _ **Ach ja? Bin ich zu blöd Treppen zu laufen? Moment, in der Theorie schon! Hihi! Du weißt schon, weil ich ja du bin!“**_

„ _Kannst du nicht einfach die Klappe halten?“_

Ich spüre ein sanftes Drücken an meinem Bein.   
„Max?“ flüstert mir Kate ins Ohr.   
„Entschuldigung!“ sage ich nur und schaue den Arzt fragend an.   
„Miss Caulfield, mir scheint, dass sie Nebenwirkungen aufzeigen. Sie sollten dringend mit Ihrer Therapeutin sprechen die Tabletten abzusetzen oder auszutauschen!“

„ _ **Oh ja, dann können wir wieder nächtelang miteinander reden! Das war doch toll oder? Wir können über Kates Suizid sprechen, über den Dark Room, über Mark und Rachel!“**_

„ _Verschwinde einfach!“_

„ _ **Was glaubst du, wie viele Tabletten musst du auf einmal nehmen, damit ich für immer verschwinde?“**_

„ _Lass das?“_

Und wieder höre ich das dunkle Kichern in meinem Kopf.

„Ich....ich werde....nach den Prüfungen....ähm....“ die Frage in meinem Kopf hat mich verwirrt.

„Miss Caulfield? Sicher, dass es dem Kopf gut geht?“ ich höre Sorge in der Stimme des Arztes.

„Ja....Ja....Entschuldigung. Ich war nur in Gedanken!“ sage ich und spüre die Wärme in meinem Gesicht.

„Okay, die Schwester wird sie dann jetzt tappen, gute Besserung!“ und damit verlässt er das Zimmer.

Vic steht auf dem Parkplatz vor ihre Auto. Sie sieht mich an und grinst, dann schaut sie auf meinen Arm und wird blass.   
„OH NEIN! NEIN NEIN NEIN!“ sagt sie aufgebracht.   
„So schlimm ist es nicht, es ist nur eine Prellung.“ sage ich grinsend.   
„NICHT SCHLIMM? NICHT SCHLIMM?“ sie schnappt nach Luft. „Oranges Tappe? Wie soll das denn mit deinem Kleid aussehen?“ Sie sieht mich fragend an.   
Ich sehe verwirrt zu Kate die mich ebenfalls verwirrt ansieht. Dann fangen wir beide an zu lachen. Vic wirft frustriert die Hände in die Luft!   
„Unfassbar! Wieso versuche ich überhaupt zu helfen?“ wir steigen alle in ihr Auto ein.   
„Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt zum Ball gehen werde, wenn Chloe nicht rechtzeitig zurück kommt.“

„No way Max! Du wirst dahin gehen! Mit oder ohne Chloe! Und ich dulde kein Nein!“ knurrt Vic und gibt Gas.

31.07.2014 Max POV

Mom und Dad sitzen in der ersten Reihe und strahlen um die Wette, neben ihnen sitzen Joyce und David und ich bin zufrieden und traurig.   
„....doch bevor ich meine Rede beende möchte ich noch zwei ganz besonderen Menschen danken!“Vic holt kurz Luft. „Kate Marsh und Max Caulfield! Ihr zwei habt mir auf so unterschiedliche Weisen das Leben gerettet und das werde ich nie vergessen! Ihr zwei habt mir beigebracht, auf was es im Leben ankommt und ihr habt mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht!“ Sie sieht zu uns und hat Tränen in den Augen.   
„GO VICKY!“ schreit Taylor hinter mir.   
„Blackwell hat uns allen viel beigebracht doch was ich vor allem gelernt habe ist, das Güte, Mut, Talent und Größe oft unscheinbar auftreten können und man immer die Augen offen halten muss. Ich liebe euch Leute! Und nun, lasst uns diese lahme Veranstaltung beenden und feiern! Wir sehen uns alle morgen in Portland!“

Alle Jubeln und Applaudieren und ich spüre, wie mich Kate sanft in ihre Arme nimmt und schließlich auch Victoria zu uns kommt.   
„Das war wunderschön!“ schniefe ich.   
  


„Victoria, wo sind deine Eltern?“ ertönt Moms Stimme hinter uns. „Wir wollen uns bei Ihnen bedanken, dass sie uns so unterstützt haben.“ Dad und Joyce kommen hinter ihr zum Vorschein.   
„Oh hallo Miss Cauldfield, ähm, die zwei haben eine wichtige Ausstellung in New York.“

„Oh Liebling! Das tut mir leid! Mit wem wirst du denn heute feiern?“ fragt nun Joyce.   
„Ich....ähm.....“ stottert die Blonde nervös herum.   
„Okay, verstehe! Du kommst mit zu uns!“ Joyce grinst mich an und dreht sich um und begrüßt Kates Eltern.   
„Max, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du dafür sorgt, dass sie heute auftaucht!“

„Ja Joyce!“ sage ich und grinse Vic an.

„Komme ich irgendwie aus der Nummer heraus?“ fragt Vic.   
„Nein Vicky, gegen Joyce hat man keine Chance!“ lache ich fröhlich.

Wir sitzen am vollen Tisch von der Familie Madsen und Victoria hat sich auch schon entspannt. Ich schiebe mir gerade eine volle Gabel in den Mund als mein Handy piept. Ich wühle in meiner Hosentasche.   
„Max, nicht beim Essen!“ sagt Dad streng und ich spüre wie alle Augenpaare auf mir landen.

„Aber.....aber....das ist bestimmt von Chloe!“ sage ich hilflos.

„Los lies schon Schatz, ist in Ordnung!“ sagt Joyce.   
  


**Chloe: „Hallo Baby! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Wir sind jetzt am Flughafen angekommen, ich werde heute aber nicht mehr in eine Maschine steigen dürfen. Es tut mir unendlich leid Max, ich mache es irgendwie wieder gut. Wenn alles gut geht darf ich morgen Abend fliegen! Ich liebe dich!“**

**Ich: „Hey Chloe! Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken! Ich liebe dich und freue mich dich bald wieder bei mir haben zu können.“**

Ich lege das Handy weg und spüre wie die Tränen an meiner Wange herab laufen. Im Haus ist es totenstill geworden.   
„Sie schafft es nicht?“ fragt Joyce sanft und ich spüre Victorias Hand auf meinem Knie.

Ich schaffe es nur den Kopf zu schütteln.

01.08.2014 Chloe POV

**Ich: „Hey Victoria! Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dich noch mal um einen Gefallen bitten! Es ist wirklich dringend! Können wir kurz telefonieren, ungestört?“**

**Queenbitch: „Ja warte. Ich rufe dich an! Wehe es ist nicht wichtig!“**

„Was willst du Price?“

„Hey Vicky! Hör zu, eine Freundin hat mich doch in das Flugzeug befördert. Ich werde heute Abend da sein, ich brauche deine Hilfe um Max zu überraschen! Kannst du mir bitte helfen?“

„Wie.....ach ich will es gar nicht wissen. Was soll ich tun?“

„Kannst du dafür Sorgen, dass sie zum Ball geht und mir noch einmal die Adresse schicken. Außerdem muss ich wissen, wann sie da sein wird, damit ich sie überraschen kann. Ich weiß, es ist furchtbar klischeehaft, aber ich möchte ihr eine Freude machen!“ flehe ich.   
„Okay, ich helfe dir! Aber was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich einsammle und du mit mir hin fährst ich sage ihr, dass ich sie dort treffe und dann steigst du aus?“

„Wow Vic, das....das klingt genial!“

„Gut, dann hole ich dich in eurer Wohnung ab?“

„Das wäre perfekt, dann habe ich etwas mehr Zeit mich anzuziehen und so.“

„Ich schicke dir die Zeit. Und Chloe?“ Ich höre, dass sie nachdenkt.

„Yeah?“

„Danke, dass du mich um Hilfe bittest, schön, dass du wieder zurück kommst!“ und dann legt sie auf.

Nervös schaue ich auf meine Uhr und fahre mir über den frischen Sidecut. Ich wandere hin und her bis mein Handy mir die erwartete Nachricht anzeigt. Ich nehme 2 Stufen auf einmal und sprinte zur Straße.   
Vic steht vor mir, in einem eleganten Anzug. Hinter ihr steht ein teurer, roter Sportwagen.   
„Wow, du siehst gut aus!“ sagt Victoria überrascht.   
„Das wollte ich gerade auch sagen. Ich....danke Vic!“

„Los steig ein, wir wollen Max nicht warten lassen. Es war schwer genug sie zu überreden.“

„Wie geht es ihr? Ich meine, wenn ich mit ihr gesprochen habe, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass sie es herunter spielt.“ ich merke wieder meine Nervosität.  
„Hör zu, das solltest du sie selber fragen. Und du? Alles heile?“

„Yeah, alles super. Ein paar kleinere Gefechte, aber nichts großes. Ein paar Kratzer, aber ja.“

„Ich bewundere echt, was du aus dir gemacht hast. Ich meine nach....“ sie beißt sich auf die Zunge.   
„Ja, aber du auch. Ich meine, du warst....du weißt schon.“

Und dann herrscht eine unangenehme Stille im Auto.   
„Da vorne ist es!“ sagt Vic und ich spüre wie mein Herz immer schneller schlägt, doch dann bremst sie plötzlich. „Lass es uns perfekt machen.“ sagt sie und steigt aus.

Verwirrt steige ich ebenfalls aus.   
„Los, du fährst den Rest. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie mich direkt am Parkplatz treffen soll.“

„Victoria....“  
„Los jetzt! Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!“ knurrt sie ungeduldig und ich steige auf der Fahrerseite ein.   
Ich fahre die letzten paar Meter und parke das Auto, ordentlich und vorsichtig. Da sehe ich sie und mir bleibt die Luft weg. Wie gebannt steige ich aus und sehe Max an. Sie hat ein langes, dunkelrotes Kleid an was ihre Figur betont und ihre ganze Schönheit zum Vorschein bringt. Grinsend sieht sie zum Auto und erstarrt, als ich aussteige.

„Chl........“ und dann fängt sie an zu weinen.   
Mit drei schnellen Schritten bin ich bei ihr und nehme sie in den Arm. Sie hält mich fest umklammert, versucht Luft zu holen und Worte zu finden und ich merke wie mich der Moment so mitnimmt.   
„Hey....Hey Babe! Ich bin wieder da!“

Ihre Lippen legen sich auf meine und ihr Kuss ist so leidenschaftlich und schmeckt nach Liebe und Sehnsucht! Hinter uns ertönt ein Räuspern.   
„Also ja, Überraschung! Können wir jetzt bitte rein?“ fragt Victoria ungeduldig.

Widerwillig lösen Max und ich uns voneinander. Wir halten uns an den Händen und sehen uns den anderen genau an.

Max hat ein leichtes Make up aufgelegt welches durch die Tränen etwas verschmiert ist. Das Kleid gibt einen guten Blick auf ihr Dekolleté frei. Trotz des eleganten Kleides trägt sie meine Patronenhalskette was mich rührt. Sie trägt silberne Ohrringe mit Schmetterlingen. Mein Blick wandert weiter hinab.   
„Heilige Scheiße Max, ist das ein Tattoo?“ frage ich entsetzt.   
Max kichert und schnieft und ich sehe ihr Nicken.   
„Und was hast du da gemacht?“ frage ich als ich das orange Tappe sehe.

„Lass uns das später klären. Wollen wir rein gehen?“ fragt sie freudig lächelnd.   
„Absolut!“

„Seit wann bist du hier? Wieso bist du doch hier?“ fragt mich Max leise auf dem Weg.   
„Ricky hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich doch noch letzte Nacht fliegen konnte. Und als mir klar war, dass ich es doch rechtzeitig schaffe habe ich Vicky um Hilfe gebeten um dich zu überraschen.“ ich sehe sie an während wir laufen und der Blick in ihre klaren, hellen Augen vernebelt meinen Verstand.

Ich bleibe stehen uns ziehe sie in meine Arme zurück, ich muss sie einfach wieder küssen. Ihre warmen Hände legen sich auf meine Wangen und ihre Zunge leckt sanft über meine Lippen, ich glaube ich schmelze.   
„Boah ist ja gut, ich gehe schon mal alleine rein!“ sagt Vic und ich winke ihr zu was ihr ein Schnauben entlockt.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr!“ flüstere ich gegen Maxs Lippen als wir nach Luft schnappen.   
„Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?“ fragt sie und ich höre, wie viel Angst sie gehabt haben muss.   
„Mir geht es gut Babe! Vor allem jetzt wo ich wieder bei dir bin!“ und wieder landen ihre Lippen auf meinen.

„Die Ausgehuniform steht dir!“ sagt Max gegen meine Schulter als wir zusammen tanzen.

„Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Ich wollte schick für dich aussehen! Und Max, habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du wunderschön bist?“ ich küsse ihre Wange.   
„Vic hat mir geholfen bei dem Kleid.“ sagt sie während wir uns im Takt der Musik hin und her wiegen.

„Du bist bestimmt müde, oder? Wollen wir gehen?“ Max Augen suchen meine und mustern mich gründlich.

„Nein Max, es ist alles gut! Ich will einfach mit dir diesen Abend, DEINEN Abend genießen! Du hast so hart dafür gearbeitet, du hast dir das hier verdient. Ich will, dass es für dich perfekt ist.“ ich grinse sie an und sehe wie sie lächelt.

Ich würde dafür töten dieses Lächeln für den Rest meines Lebens zu sehen.

„Er ist perfekt, dank dir!“ und wieder treffen mich ihre Lippen.

Das Lied endet und es wird leise. Direktor Wells kommt auf das kleine Podest.   
„Also, es wird Zeit für die traditionelle Verkündung des Abschlussballkönigspaars.“ man hört wie wenig Lust er drauf hat. „Miss Marsh, bringen Sie mir bitte die Umschläge?“

Kate betrifft das Podest und hat zwei Briefumschläge in der Hand. Max ist noch immer eng mich gekuschelt wie beim Tanz und ich spüre sanft ihren Atem an meiner Wange und ihre Hände an meiner Hüfte.

„Die Abschlussballkönigin ist....“er zieht den Zettel heraus „Max Caulfield!“

Die Angesprochene zuckt zusammen und schaut mich mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an.   
„W.....was?“ sie sieht sich um und da winkt Wells sie auch schon zu sich herauf.

Plötzlich steht Vicky neben uns und hakt sie unter.   
„Entschuldige Price, ich muss unsere Königin zu ihrer Krönung bringen.“   
„Hast du was damit zu tun“ fragt Max perplex doch ich höre die Antwort nicht mehr.   
Der Gedanke, dass gleich irgendein Blackwell Idiot mit ihr tanzen wird lässt mein Blut kochen.   
Max ist auf dem Podest und bekommt ein Diadem aufgesetzt, dass ihren Look nur noch abrundet.   
„Okay, okay! Euer Abschlussballkönig ist“ wieder zieht er einen Zettel heraus „ist das ein Scherz?“ fragt er und schaut Kate an.   
Diese lächelt schüchtern und schüttelt den Kopf. Wells sieht sich in der Menge um und runzelt die Stirn.   
„Wer ist es?“ ruft jemand aus der Menge.   
„Der Abschlussballkönig ist Chloe Price!“ sagt Wells kopfschüttelnd.

Ich spüre wie mir gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wird.

„Ja sauber Bro!“ höre ich Justin grölen.

„Los schnapp dir dein Mädchen!“ ruft eine andere Stimme die ich nicht zuordnen kann.

„Boah Price! Beweg deinen Arsch!“ jemand greift mich am Arm und schüttelt mich aus meiner Starre.   
Neben mir läuft Vicoria und zerrt mich zum Podest.   
„Was hast du getan?“ zische ich.   
„Reg dich ab, wir wollten ihr einen schönen Abschluss geben nach allem.....“

Ich stehe vor Max und wir schauen uns beide ungläubig an. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und führe sie zu meinen Lippen.   
„Darf ich bitten meine Königin!“ und damit führe ich sie auf die freigegebene Tanzfläche und ziehe sie wieder in meine Arme. 

„Chloe, lass uns gehen!“ schnurrt Max nach zwei weiteren Tänzen in mein Ohr.

„Okay Baby, alles was du willst!“ und ich greife ihre Hand und lasse mich zum Ausgang führen.

„Soll ich uns ein Taxi rufen oder bist du mit dem Truck hier?“ frage ich vor der Tür.   
Ich sehe, dass Max eine leichte Gänsehaut bekommt und ziehe schnell meine Jacke aus und lege ihr die über.   
„Lass uns laufen!“ sagt sie und hakt sich bei mir unter.   
„Bis in unsere Wohnung? Das ist ein weiter Weg, schaffst du das mit den Schuhen?“ frage ich besorgt.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung!“ sagt Max nur und führt mich weiter. Wir überqueren die Straße und stehen vor einem Hotel. Max geht mit mir herein und direkt zum Aufzug.

Wir steigen in den leeren Aufzug und Max drückt einen Knopf.   
„Max was....“ doch da küsst sie mich schon wieder.   
Sie drängt sich gegen mich und drückt mich so gegen die Wand. Ihr Kuss ist wild und voller Begierde. Ihre Hände wandern über meinen Rücken und Nacken.   
Ein Pling kündigt unsere Etage an und Max löst sich von mir. Sie zieht ihr Kleid glatt und nimmt wieder meine Hand.

Ich bin so geflasht von der Situation, dass ich ihr einfach nur hinterher laufe. Wir betreten ein schickes Zimmer mit großem Queensizebett. Max führt mich direkt Richtung Bett. Sie streift sich meine Jacke ab und schlüpft aus ihren Schuhen. Ich beobachte sie und beiße mir auf die Lippe.   
„Ich habe dich so schrecklich doll vermisst!“ während sie spricht glänzt etwas unbekanntes in ihren Augen.   
„Ich dich auch!“ antworte ich und gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Ihre Hände machen sich an den Knöpfen meines Hemdes zu schaffen und überall wo ihre Fingerspitzen mich berühren scheint meine Haut in Flammen zu stehen. Das Hemd landet auf dem Boden.

„Zieh die Schuhe aus!“ sagt sie bestimmt.   
Ich salutiere und knie mich hin um meine Schuhe auszuziehen. Dabei kann ich einen Blick auf ihre Beine ergattern. Ich will sie so gerne anfassen, ihre warme Haut spüren.

Ich stehe wieder auf und lecke über meine Lippen. Ich warte gespannt was nun passiert. Ihre Hände wandern federleicht über meinen Bauch, kitzeln mich und am Hosenbund bleibt sie stehen. Sie knöpft meine Hose auf und lässt auch diese zu Boden gleiten.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ sagt sie und küsst mich.

Mit ihren Händen an meiner Hüfte schiebt sie mich zum Bett und ich lasse mich fallen.

„Ich liebe dich auch!“ sage ich grinsend und schaue zu ihr herauf.

Kurz scheint so etwas wie Unsicherheit in ihr aufzukeimen doch diese verschwindet wieder.   
„Max...“ will ich ansetzen, doch da landet ein Finger auf meinem Mund.

Sie öffnet einen seitlichen Reißverschluss an ihrem Kleid und schiebt die Träger von ihrer Schulter, sodass das Kleid auf den Boden gleitet und ich erstarre. Sie trägt keinen BH und hat einen dunkelroten Spitzenslip an. Um ihre Rippen sind ein paar mehr Tappes gespannt.

„WOW!“ entfährt es mir und schon setzt sie sich rittlings auf meinen Schoß.

Unsere Münder treffen sich und wir küssen uns, meine Hände wandern über ihren Rücken und ich fühle wie warm und weich ihre Haut ist. Ihr Mund verlässt meinen und bahnt sich einen Weg zu meinem Hals. Sie saugt und beißt und meine Gefühle spielen verrückt bei dem Kontakt. Ich spüre tausende Schmetterlinge in mir.   
„Zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst!“ raunt sie in mein Ohr und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich und ich erstarre etwas. Ihre Lippen liebkosen wieder meinen Hals.   
„Max....meinst du....“

„Yeah!“ flüstert sie.

Sie greift meine Hand und führt sie zu ihrer eigenen Brust. Mit meinem freien Arm umklammere ich ihre Hüfte und drehe uns vorsichtig. Sie liegt nun auf dem Bett und ich knie halb über ihr. Sie legt sich etwas weiter nach oben und schaut mir voller Intensität in die Augen. Nicht ein Hauch von Zweifel ist zu sehen.

Ich beuge mich zu ihr vor und fange an ihren Hals zu küssen, meine Finger erkunden ihre Brüste und ich spüre, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen aufstellen.   
„Du sagst es wenn ich aufhören soll?“ frage ich etwas besorgt.   
Wieder schaue ich sie an, sie schenkt mir ein warmes, liebevolles Lächeln.   
„Mache ich!“ und damit zieht sie mich wieder zu sich herunter.

Während wir uns küssen öffnet sie nun meinen BH und ich ziehe ihn aus.

Ich lasse meinen Mund langsam an ihrem Körper herab wandern.

Meine Lippen erreichen ihre Brust und da schiebt sie sanft ihr Bein zwischen meine. Überrascht von dem Kontakt stöhne ich auf und höre sie kichern.

„Ich hab es vermisst dich so zu hören!“ sagt sie leise, mit rauer Stimme.   
Ich sehe kurz auf und sehe sie lächeln, mit roten Wangen.   
„Yeah?“ frage ich und kümmere mich wieder um ihre Brust.

Ich sauge vorsichtig und höre wie sie scharf die Luft einzieht. Meine Hand wandert über ihren Bauch und ich spüre wie sich unter meinen Fingerspitzen eine Gänsehaut bildet. Währenddessen reibt sie immer wieder mit ihrem Knie zwischen meinen Beinen entlang und spornt mich so weiter an.   
„Baby, du machst mich verrückt“ nuschle ich gegen ihre Brust.

Langsam tastend fahre ich mit meiner Hand die Konturen ihres Slips entlang. Sie beugt sich meiner Hand entgegen.

Ich küsse wieder ihren Hals und lasse meine Hand weiter um die Stelle kreisen von der ich vermute, dass sie sie dort haben will. Aber so einfach mache ich es ihr nicht. Sie windet sich unter mir und versucht immer wieder ihre Hüfte meiner Hand entgegen zu schieben.

„Ist da etwa jemand ungeduldig?“ ärgere ich sie grinsend und beiße sie sanft in die Schulter.

Ich greife mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Gesicht. Ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen. Ich sehe Liebe und Verlangen.   
„Bist du dir sicher Baby? Du sollst dich zu nichts gedrängt fühlen!“ frage ich noch einmal.

Max greift nach meinem Nacken, zieht mich zu sich heran und ich denke, dass sie mich wieder küssen will, doch sie flüstert mir ins Ohr.   
„Chloe, ich bin bereit!“ haucht sie sehnsüchtig.   
Ich küsse sie noch einmal in den Nacken und arbeite mich auf dem Bett herab. Dabei gleiten meine Finger über ihre warme Haut. Ich beobachte ihren Brustkorb der sich wild hebt und senkt. Meine Hände fahren unter den Rand ihrer Unterwäsche und ich ziehe sie ihr langsam aus, werfe das lästige Stück Stoff auf den Boden. Ich schaue mir meine Freundin an. Sie ist so wunderschön das es mir den Atem raubt.

Ich will sie gerade wieder berühren da kommen in mir Ängste hoch und ich erstarre. Nervös kaue ich auf meiner Lippe. Ich bemerke, dass Max sich auf ihre Ellbogen aufstützt was ihr ein leises Zischen entlockt.   
„Was ist los Liebling? Willst....willst du nicht....ähm.....“ sie schaut mich wieder an.   
Diesmal ist ihr Blick voller Trauer und Unsicherheit. Kurz huscht ein Schatten durch ihr Gesicht, ich vermute die Stimme hat sich wieder gemeldet.   
_„Fuck, ich vermassel es gerade! Reiß dich zusammen, rede mit ihr!“_

„Nein Max, ich.....ich habe einfach Angst“ sie sieht mich verwirrt an „ich habe Angst dir weh zu tun!“ gestehe ich ihr leiser.

Sie richtet sich auf und streckt mir eine Hand entgegen. Ich greife sie und sie zieht mich sanft zu sich bis ich in ihren Armen liege. Sie fährt mit ihrer Hand über meinen Nacken.   
„Du wirst mir nicht weh tun Chloe, das weiß ich!“ sagt sie sanft.

„Woher....wie kannst du das wissen?“

„Ganz einfach. Alleine das du Angst davor hast ist ein Beweis dafür. Und weil du mich liebst! Oder?“ es ist eher eine Herausforderung als eine Frage.   
„Yeah!“ seufze ich und drücke sie wieder vorsichtig aufs Bett zurück. „Ich liebe dich über alles!“

Wieder verschmelzen unsere Lippen miteinander. Ein zufriedenes Summen erklingt und meine Anspannung löst sich. Ich löse mich von ihren Lippen und wandere langsam ihren Körper herab. Ich versuche dabei so viel wie möglich von ihr zu berühren. Immer wieder zieht sie überrascht die Luft ein oder stöhnt leise auf. An ihren Hüften angekommen lasse ich mir wieder mehr Zeit.

Ich hocke zwischen ihren Beinen, meine Hände fahren an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel herab und ich spüre wie ihr Körper leicht anfängt zu zittern und sie sich meinen Berührungen entgegen streckt.   
Mein Finger umspielt den feuchten Eingang von Max. Nach einem kurzen Nicken von ihr dringe ich vorsichtig und langsam in sie ein. Sie stöhnt auf und schiebt mir ihre Hüfte entgegen. Ich lasse sie sich kurz an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen. Sie knurrt etwas was mich erstaunt.   
„Alles okay?“ frage ich besorgt und ich scheine sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus geholt zu haben.   
„Alles perfekt!“ sagt sie und ihr Blick weicht auf.   
Ich ziehe mich aus ihr heraus und dringe wieder in sie ein und wieder stöhnt sie leise auf. Ich verlagere mein Gewicht und schiebe meinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine die sie ein Stück weiter öffnet. Meine Zunge sucht ihren Kitzler und findet ihn schnell. Während mein Finger in ihr ruht fange ich langsam an über das empfindliche Nervenbündel zu lecken.   
„WOW!“ stöhnt Max nun lauter auf was Musik in meinen Ohren ist.

Ihre Hand vergräbt sich in meinen Haaren und da sie mich nicht weg drückt gehe ich davon aus, dass es ihr gefällt.

Mein Finger fängt wieder mit seiner Arbeit an und ich sauge nun zwischendurch an der deutlich geschwollenen Klitoris.   
„Hmmmm....Chl......oooooooo“ wimmert es über mir.

Ich grinse und teste ob sie schon bereit für einen zweiten Finger ist.

„Oh jaaaaaa“

Maxs Stöhnen und die Art wie sie sich mir entgegen bewegt sorgt dafür, dass ich selber feucht werde.

Plötzlich hält sich Max selber den Mund zu, dämpft damit ihren Schrei ab und ich spüre wie es um meine Finger enger wird. Ich drossel mein Tempo versuche sie aber weiter auf dem Level zu halten. Maxs Finger geben meine Haare frei und sie lässt ihre Hand aufs Bett fallen. Ich ziehe mich endgültig aus ihr heraus und küsse mich ihren Bauch entlang nach oben. Ich lege mich neben sie und ziehe sie in meine Arme. Sie atmet heftig und hat die Augen geschlossen. Ein Kuss landet auf ihrer Wange und ich halte sie fest.

„Alles gut Baby?“ frage ich und kann mich nicht gegen meine Besorgnis wehren.

Max dreht den Kopf und küsst mich auf die Lippen. Dieser Kuss zerschlägt alle meine Sorgen und ich spüre die Anstrengung der letzten Wochen in mir und werde schlagartig müde.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Max Caulfield!“ flüstere ich leise und spüre wie alles um mich herum warm und dunkel wird. 


	16. Question everything

01.08.2014 Max POV

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Max Caulfield!“ flüstert Chloe leise und ich höre wie müde sie ist.

Sie schließt die Augen und ist sofort eingeschlafen. Ich warte noch, dass meine Atmung und mein Puls sich wieder beruhigen. Ich sehe in das friedliche Gesicht meiner Punkerin und muss lächeln. Sie sah den ganzen Abend so müde aus und hat sich trotzdem so viel Mühe für mich gegeben.

„ _ **Was meinst du wie sie dich ansehen wird, wenn du sie wieder weckst?“**_

„ _Wieso sollte ich das tun! Du kannst mir nichts anhaben, ich bin in Sicherheit!“_

„ _ **Ach ja, bist du das? Das wollen wir ja sehen!“**_

„ _Nein! Nein, das darfst du nicht! Halt sie da raus! Das hat sie nicht verdient!“_

Ein dunkles Knurren ertönt in meinem Kopf und meine Unsicherheit und Angst schnappen zu. Vorsichtig löse ich mich aus Chloes Armen und steige leise aus dem Bett. Ich ziehe meine Unterwäsche wieder an und einen der Hotelbademäntel, mit einem Buch aus meiner kleinen Reisetasche, die in der Ecke des Zimmers steht, setze ich mich auf den Balkon.

„ _ **Was genau denkst du tust du hier?“**_

„ _Ich lese! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich zwingst sie zu wecken, also werde ich heute nicht schlafen!_ “

Kurz herrscht Stille in meinem Kopf und ich fange an zu lesen.

„ _ **Hey Max? Wer hat dich eigentlich besser gefingert? Chloe oder Mark? Oder bestehst du immer noch auf Mister Jefferson?“**_

Ich spüre wie mir übel wird. Ich bin zu müde um mich noch irgendwie gegen diese Gedanken zu wehren. Nachdem ich schon die letzten Nächte nicht mehr durch geschlafen habe.

„ _Das....das hat er nie.....Emily sagt, ich hätte mich bei ähnlichen Berührungen daran erinnert. Aber das habe ich nicht! Du lügst! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber das stimmt nicht! Verdammt, du bist nicht mal echt!“_

„ _ **Was weiß Emily schon, hä? War sie mit dir da unten? WAR SIE DA???? NEIN! ICH WAR DA!ICH HABE ALLES MIT DIR DURCHGEMACHT! Also sag mir nicht, dass ich nicht echt bin! Du weißt genau, dass ich ein Teil von dir bin! Also sag mir, MAXINE, würdest du auf das Leben von Chloe schwören, dass er es NICHT getan hat?“**_ Sie klingt so wütend und aufgebracht und alle Zweifel sind aktiviert.

„ _Ich....ich.....!“_

„ _ **Siehst du!“**_

Und dann wird es wieder ruhig in meinem Kopf. Ich atme ein paar Mal tief durch und lese mein Buch weiter, dabei genieße ich die nächtliche Stille. Ein Gähnen entweicht mir und ich versuche mich mit Kopfschütteln wach zu halten. Ich sinke tiefer in den Stuhl.

********************************************************************************

Finger wandern sanft an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel lang. Das fühlt sich so gut an. Ich beuge mich den Fingerspitzen entgegen. Die Position auf dem Stuhl erleichtert es mir. Meine Augen sind geschlossen und ich gebe mich ganz dem Gefühl auf meiner Haut hin, dem sanften Kribbeln, dem Ziehen in meinem Unterleib, ich spüre wie ich langsam feucht werde.

„Hmmm Chloe!“ murmel ich als die Finger über meinen Slip wandern.

Ein Lachen ertönt was mich zusammenfahren lässt.

„Diese Punkerin? Nein! Die liegt dahinten in der Ecke mit einem Loch im Kopf. Komm schon Max,du hast doch ihren amateurhaften Versuch gesehen.“ Jefferson hockt vor dem Stuhl, meine Arme sind daran befestigt mit dem Tappe.

„Nein! Nein ich habe sie gerettet, das hier ist nicht echt!“ sage ich entschieden und versuche mich zu befreien doch es gelingt mir nicht.

„Oh meine arme, wunderschöne Muse!“ dabei streicht er wieder über meine Oberschenkel „habe ich dir etwas zu viel gegeben? Du bist ja ganz verwirrt!“ sagt er sanft und dabei gleitet seine Hand

seitlich in meinen Slip.

********************************************************************************

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter, es fühlt sich seltsam sicher an. Ich öffne die Augen und schaue mich um, neben mir steht Chloe und schaut mich besorgt an.

"Was machst du hier draußen?"

"Ich....ich wollte dich nicht wecken! Ich....ich habe die letzten Wochen nicht gut geschlafen und du brauchst deinen Schlaf!"

Zwei tiefe Ozeane mustern mich streng. Chloe seufzt und ihr Gesicht wird weicher. Ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter drückt sanft zu.

"Ist das alles? Du hattest nur Angst mich zu wecken?" warum klingt sie so besorgt?

"Ja wieso?" Ich bin ehrlich verwirrt.

"Ich...."fängt sie an scheint es sich aber anders zu überlegen "kommst du bitte mit mir zurück ins Bett?" sie sieht mich besorgt an.

Ich greife nach ihrer Hand auf meiner Schulter und stehe auf. Ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse sie. Chloe scheint sich zu entspannen, sie legt ihre Arme um mich und erwidert den Kuss. Meine Hand wandert zu ihrem Gesicht.

"Warum schaust du so besorgt?" frage ich schließlich.

"Als ich dich hier draußen gesehen habe dachte ich, dass du...." unsicher beendet sie unseren Augenkontakt

"Das ich was? Komm schon, sprich mit mir"fordere ich sanft.

"Das du letzte Nacht bereust"es ist mehr ein Flüstern als alles andere.

Entsetzt starre ich sie an.

"Was? Nein! Oh Chloe nein! Wie kommst du nur darauf? Ich bereue nichts, ehrlich! Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen und morgen früh reden wir in Ruhe, okay?"

Die Punkerin nickt nur und greift nach meiner Hand um mich rein zu führen, doch ich ziehe sie zurück zu mir und küsse sie noch einmal.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr Chloe, du machst mich hella glücklich!"

02.08.2014 Chloe POV

Ich öffne die Augen und bin erleichtert, als ich meine Partnerin erblicke. Sie hat ihre Augen fest geschlossen und atmet ruhig. Ihr Gesicht sieht nicht mehr so traurig und angestrengt aus wie in der Nacht. Leise schlüpfe ich aus dem Bett, da entdecke ich die Tasche in der Ecke des Raumes. Ich schaue neugierig rein und sehe ein paar meiner Sachen.

„Oh ich liebe dich Mad Max“ flüstere ich leise und ziehe mein geliebtes Tanktop an.

Ich schaue mich im Raum um, es ist ein schönes Zimmer, das war bestimmt nicht billig, ich frage mich wann wir hier raus müssen. Leises Murren ertönt hinter mir.

"Guten Morgen Schlafmütze, wann müssen wir hier raus?"

"Hmpf....zwei Nächte....zurück ins Bett" murmelt Max in ihr Kissen

"Okay! Und was ist mit Frühstück?"und da ertönt auch schon mein Magen.

Max knurrt leise was ich niedlich finde und kämpft sich aus dem Bett. Sie bleibt vor mir stehen und schlingt ihre Arme um mich. Halb steht sie und halb ist sie an mich gelehnt. Ich muss grinsen bei ihrem Anblick.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist wenn du müde bist?" Ich küsse sie auf die Stirn.

"Hmmm Klappe, los, lass uns duschen!"Damit dreht sie sich um und schlurft Richtung Badezimmer.

"Warte! Uns?" Als ob sie meine Gedanken gelesen hat dreht sie sich um, schaut mich an und hält mir ihre Hand entgegen.

Ich folge ihr ins Badezimmer und Max fängt an sich ihre Unterwäsche auszuziehen. Ich stehe da wie gebannt und nachdem ich mich nicht bewege kommt sie auf mich zu, greift nach meinem Top

und zieht es mir aus.

"Komm schon Punkass, wenn du frühstücken willst musst du vorher geduscht sein und wir wollen doch keine Zeit verschwenden, oder?" Ihre Lippen wandern an meinem Schlüsselbein entlang und ich muss leise seufzen.

"Man einmal Sex und du bekommst nicht genug von mir!"ich grinse sie herausfordernd an.

"Niemals!"ihr Blick ist voller Liebe"aber wenn du nicht willst gehe ich halt alleine duschen" und damit ist sie in der geräumigen Wanne verschwunden.

Ich folge ihr und nehme sie in den Arm. Sie dreht sich in meinen Armen und küsst mich während das warme Wasser auf uns herab prasselt. Ich höre wie sie ein Duschgel öffnet und schon erschaudere ich, als sie anfängt das kühle Gel auf meinem Körper zu verteilen, ihre Augen verlassen meine nicht einmal dabei und ich merke, wie ich ihre Berührungen genieße. Vorsichtig fahren ihre Hände über die kleinen Schnitte und Kratzer auf meinem Körper.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß schon was ich nachher mit dir anstelle" raunt Max und holt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Ach ja?"ich wackelt lasziv mit den Augenbrauen und ernte dafür einen Klaps gegen den Oberarm.

"Du bist so ein Idiot!"lacht Max.

"Aber ich bin dein Idiot!"und damit beuge ich mich vor und küsse meine Geliebte.

Ich nehme ihr das Duschgel aus der Hand und revanchieren mich.

"Wow, das war das zweitbeste Frühstück das ich je hatte!" Ich lasse mich wieder aufs Bett fallen. "So hast du Pläne für heute?"

"Hmmm da dieses Zimmer hier noch für heute uns gehört sollten wir es wohl nutzen,oder?"

"Na, wer kriegt jetzt nicht genug, hä?"ein breites Grinsen raubt mir den Atem und ich sehe ein Funkeln in den Augen meiner Fotografin "los zieh dich aus und leg dich auf den Bauch"

Ich sehe sie fragend an gehorchen aber. Nachdem ich wieder liege spüre ich wie sie sich vorsichtig auf mich setzt. Wieder ertönt das Geräusch einer Tube.

"Es könnte kurz kalt werden" raunt Max in mein Ohr und dann wird es auch schon kalt.

Sie verteilt etwas auf meinem Rücken und dann fängt sie an mich zu massieren. Ihre Hände wandern über meine verspannten Muskeln und lösen hier und da die kleinen Knoten.

„Oh wow Max, das ist....hmmm ja da.....oh ja......“ meine Gedanken driften total ab.   
„Ich habe vorhin beim duschen gemerkt wie verspannt deine Schultern sind, da dachte ich mir, das wird dir sicherlich gut tun.“ sagt sie sanft und macht weiter.

„OH JA, das tut es!“

Max steigt von mir herunter und ich drehe mich um.   
„Danke Babe, das war....hey was ist mit deiner Hand?“ ich sehe Max an die ihre linke Hand so hält als ob sie Schmerzen hat.

„Ich....ich hab es vielleicht etwas übertrieben, ich soll die Hand noch nicht so viel belasten.“ sie schaut beschämt weg.   
„Du wolltest mir noch erzählen was passiert ist.“ ich greife ihre Hand und halte sie in meiner.

„Ich....ich bin letzte Woche die Treppe herunter gefallen. Ich habe mir die Hand und die Rippen geprellt. Ich.....“ ich sehe wie sich Tränen in den blauen Augen bilden und ziehe sie in meine Arme.“ ich habe immer schlechter geschlafen, fast jede Nacht hatte ich Albträume und bin schreiend aufgewacht. Dann habe ich angefangen wieder die Schlaftabletten zu nehmen, aber die haben für Schwächeanfälle gesorgt. Das auf der Treppe war nur der schlimmste. Seit der letzten Prüfung nehme ich die Tabletten nicht mehr!“ beendet Max.   
Ich küsse sie auf die Stirn.   
„Warst du deswegen letzte Nacht auf dem Balkon?“ sie nickt nur. „Du weißt, dass mir das nichts ausmacht Max! Ich liebe dich und ich stehe dir bei. Tag und Nacht!“ ich spüre wie sie sich enger an mich drückt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir war!“ flüstere ich gegen ihren Scheitel.   
Sie hört mit dem Schluchzen auf und hebt den Kopf. Nasse, gerötete Augen sehen mich an und sie mustert mich.   
„Sag das nicht, ich weiß, dass dir das wichtig ist.“

„Aber du bist mir auch wichtig!“ sage ich bestimmt.   
„Aber das hier ist kein entweder oder Chloe! Ich liebe dich und ich unterstütze dich! Du sollst niemals das Gefühl haben wählen zu müssen, okay? Ich....ich werde besser okay, um dich besser zu unterstützen!“ und wieder rollt eine Träne an ihrer Wange herab.

„Max, das....“ doch sie unterbricht mich mit einem Kuss. „Hmmm beendest du jetzt einfach...“und wieder landen ihre Lippen auf meinen, diesmal fordernder.

„Hmmm wir haben noch etwas vor, du musst dich wieder anziehen.“ sagt sie diesmal und steht dreckig grinsend aus dem Bett auf.

„Komm schon, wir sind gleich da. Ich denke du wirst ihn mögen!“ sagt Max und zieht an meiner Hand.   
„Ihn? Wow Max, ich weiß nicht ob ich schon bereit für einen Dreier bin!“ grinse ich und Max bleibt geschockt stehen.   
„Ihhhh! Chloe du bist....“  
„Heiß?“

„UNMÖGLICH! Los wir sind da, benimm dich!“

Max öffnet eine Tür und schiebt mich rein.   
„Was zur Hölle versteht ihr Arschlöcher nicht an dem Schild Mittagsp.....oh wenn das nicht Chloe Price ist!“ sagt der dicke, große Mann mit dem langen Bart. „Und da ist ja meine Max!“ er kommt auf uns zu und nimmt Max in den Arm.   
Diese schaut mich etwas erschrocken an und dann hält der Mann mir auch schon eine Pranke entgegen.   
„Hey Chloe! Schön dich endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Den!“ verwirrt schüttel ich die Hand.   
„Ja hey!“ grüße ich zurück und er lässt los.   
„Scheiße, die Kleine hat dir nicht gesagt warum du hier bist, oder?“ er lacht amüsiert und ich starre Max an die sofort rot wird.

„Darf ich“ er greift nach meinem Arm und sieht sich mein Tattoo an. „Wirklich fantastisch, besser als auf dem Foto. Du hast wirklich Talent.“

„Äh danke?“

„Nein ehrlich, als Max mit ihrer Vorlage von dir ankam da wusste ich, du bist genau was ich suche. Ich meine, wenn du fertig mit der Army bist, ich will einen Kameraden nicht vorher einkassieren. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du danach bei mir arbeiten!“

„Ich....ich....ähm....was?“

„Scheiße Max, hat sie was an den Kopf bekommen?“ fragt er besorgt an Max gerichtet.   
„Nein, sie hat nur wenig geschlafen, gib ihr kurz!“ lacht Max.   
Ich sehe mich um und langsam dämmert es mir.   
„Du willst, dass ich in deinem Tattoo Studio arbeite als....?“   
„Tätowiererin. In der Zeit wo du in der Heimat bist kann ich dir alles beibringen und wenn du soweit bist kannst du hier arbeiten.“

Ich will etwas sagen doch komme nicht dazu.   
„So ihr zwei Hübschen, ich muss kurz was essen. Chloe du überlege es dir in Ruhe, es eilt nicht. Max, pass auf sie auf ja!“ und damit schiebt er uns aus der Tür heraus.

02.08.2014 Max POV

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich es im Einsatz vermisst habe zu baden!“ schnurrt meine Soldatin während sie an mich gelehnt in der Wanne liegt.   
Meine Hände wandern an ihren Armen auf und ab.

„Hmmm ich glaube wenn wir Wannen mitnehmen würden, würde ich gar nicht mehr zurück kommen!“ ich höre den Unterton mit dem sie versucht mich zu ärgern.   
„Und was ist mit mir?“ gehe ich auf ihr Spiel ein.   
Meine Hände wandern über ihren Bauch hoch zu ihren Brüsten.

„Maxi, ich liebe dich, aber willst du dich wirklich mit einer entspannenden Wanne vergleichen. Komm schon Baby, da hast selbst du keine Chance.“ ihre blauen Augen funkeln mich herausfordernd an.

„Leck mich doch!“ grinse ich zurück.   
Chloe kaut sich auf der Unterlippe.   
„Vielleicht nach dem Bad!“ und dann streckt sie mir ihre Zunge entgegen.   
Ich gehe zum Angriff über und kitzel sie an den Seiten. Sie windet sich doch in ihrer Position hat sie keine Chance.   
„Gnade! Bitte habt Gnade mit dem alten Kapitän.“

„Arrrr was bietet ihr als Friedensangebot an?“ knurre ich.

Meine blauhaarige Schönheit dreht sich um und schaut mir tief in die Augen.

„Kommt mit in meine Kajüte und ich zeige es euch!“ grinst sie dreckig.   
„Aye Käpt´n!“

Ein sanfter Kuss landet auf meinen Lippen und ich schlinge meine Arme um meine Partnerin. Unsere Küsse werden immer leidenschaftlicher und nachdem sie endlich meiner Zunge Einlass gewährt hat spüre ich wie sich leicht ihr Gewicht verlagert. Plötzlich ist ihre Hand zwischen meinen Beinen und sie fängt an mich sanft zu berühren.   
Sofort ist das Feuer in mir erwacht so wie letzte Nacht. Ich lasse den Kopf nach hinten sinken und gebe mich ihren Berührungen hin.   
„Hmmm, ich dachte wir wollten erst aus der Wanne raus?“ frage ich mit schwerer Stimme.   
Ihre Berührungen rauben mir den Verstand.

„Stimmt!“ Chloe nimmt ihre Hand wieder zu sich und dreht sich wieder um, lehnt wieder an mir.

„Oh das ist fies von dir!“ zische ich.   
„Was? Ich kann dich nicht hören, ich genieße die warme Wanne!“ sagt sie nur und ich höre was für einen Spaß sie hat mich zu ärgern.

„Du weißt, dass ich mich fürchterlich rächen werde, oder?“ wieder lasse ich mich meine Hände über ihre Bauch wandern.   
„HmmmHmmmm“ summt sie leise.

„Ich hab übrigens Montag ein Vorstellungsgespräch. In einem kleinen Fotostudio hier in der Nähe. Wenn alles gut geht nehmen die mich ab September.“

„Oh das freut mich Baby, soll ich dich begleiten? Ich meine, ich habe ja jetzt ein bisschen Zeit.“

„Was ist denn ein bisschen, wann musst du wieder weg?“

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber vermutlich noch dieses Jahr.“

„Hmmmm.....“ dann fällt mir etwas ein, was ich sie schon ewig fragen wollte „Warum eigentlich ein Reh?“

„Was?“

„Auf deinem Hintern!“ sage ich und erinnere mich wie verwirrt ich war als ich das erste Mal das Reh mit dem Army Helm auf Chloe gesehen habe.   
„Oh das ist....ähm.....“druckst sie herum.   
„JA? Los spuck es aus!“ bohre ich nach.   
„Ich...oh man das ist so peinlich....ähm also, zum Ende der Ausbildung hatten wir ein ganz schönes Gelage und einer der Jungs hatte seine Maschine mit und ich war ganz schön dicht und ja....“

„Aber warum ein Reh? Ich meine es ist total süß, versteh mich nicht falsch.“

„Ich hab an dich gedacht und wollte, du weißt schon, und als ich an dich gedacht habe kam mir ein Reh in den Sinn und yeah!“ ich sehe wie sie rot wird.   
Anstatt sie damit zu ärgern ziehe ich sie näher an mich heran und halte sie im Arm.

„Bereust du es?“ frage ich schließlich.   
„Hmmm ehrlich gesagt nein, wie gesagt, es erinnert mich an dich!“

„So wie mein Schmetterling mich an dich erinnert!“ sage ich und spüre wie mir warm ums Herz wird.

„Los, lass uns aus dem Wasser raus, bevor wir noch ganz verschrumpelt sind.“

Chloe steht auf und bietet mir einen fantastischen Blick auf das Reh, ich beuge mich vor und küsse es sanft.   
„Hella Max, lass uns doch wenigstens aus der Wanne raus bevor du wieder über mich her fällst!“ lacht die Punkerin über mir.   
„Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!“ erwidere ich und strecke ihr meine Zunge raus.

„So Supermax, was wollen wir....“ doch da unterbreche ich sie schon mit einem Kuss.   
Meine Hand wandert durch die blauen, nassen Haare und ich versuche sie etwas mit meinen Finger zu bändigen.

Ich drücke sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand und intensiviere unseren Kuss. Ich habe mir vorgenommen ihr jeden Tag an dem wir zusammen sind zu zeigen, wie viel sie mir bedeutet und wie sehr ich sie liebe.

„ _ **Ja, bevor sie in die nächste Schlacht zieht um endlich von dir los zu kommen!“**_

Ich ignoriere die Stimme in mir und arbeite mich an Chloes Körper auf und ab. Achte auf ihr leises Murren und Stöhnen und versuche mir die Stellen zu merken.

„ _ **Du weißt, dass sie nur darauf wartet mit ihrer Rachel vereint zu sein, wieso sonst würde sie sich so in Gefahr begeben?“**_

Ich entferne das Handtuch von Chloes Körper und dränge mich enger an sie. Ihre Hände wandern über meinen Rücken, an meinen Seiten entlang und über meinen Po. Dann greift sie in meine Kniekehlen und ich verstehe, mit einem Satz bin ich in ihren Armen, meine Beine um ihre Hüfte geklammert, unsere Münder treffen sich wieder als sie mich nun gegen die Wand drückt.

„ _ **Es ist ein bisschen wie auf dem Stuhl oder? Als du dich nicht bewegen konntest! Na turnt dich das an?“**_

„ _HALT DIE KLAPPE!“_

„Chloe....Bett!“ bringe ich zwischen zwei leidenschaftlichen Küssen hervor.

Chloe trägt mich, scheinbar mühelos, durch das Hotelzimmer und wir landen auf dem Bett. Ich bin vor lauter Lust total atemlos.

„Nicht bewegen!“ fordere ich Chloe auf die unter mir liegt und mich in den Nacken beißt.

Ich stehe auf und höre wie sie frustriert schnaubt. Ich setze mich anders herum auf sie rauf und fange an die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel zu küssen. Ihre Hände wandern an meinen Beinen entlang.

Ich erinnere mich, was Chloe letzte Nacht mit mir gemacht hat und beuge mich vor. Ich lecke mir über meine Lippen und dann finde ich was ich gesucht habe. Meine Zunge kreist langsam um die Stelle und ich höre es hinter mir stöhnen. Zwei Hände packen mich an meiner Hüfte und ich werde etwas nach hinten navigiert. Ehe ich weiß wie mir geschieht spüre ich Chloes Mund an meinem Kitzler und muss schlucken. Ich fühle wieder, wie es intensiv in mir anfängt zu kribbeln. Kurz lasse ich mich von dem Gefühl überwältigen bis mir wieder einfällt, was ich gerade vor hatte.

Ich steigere meine Bemühungen und wage mich etwas mehr. Vorsichtig sauge ich an Chloes empfindlicher Stelle. Mit einem Stöhnen wirft meine Punkerin den Kopf ins Kissen. Ich höre anhand ihrer Geräusche, dass ich meine Sache wohl gut mache. Immer mal wieder streifen mich ihre Hände, aber sie scheint sich nicht mehr richtig fokussieren zu können.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und lausche.   
„Oh hörst du das?“ frage ich „ich glaube, die Wanne möchte gerne weiter machen, da sie ja so viel besser ist als ich“ ich grinse dreckig und drehe mich um.   
In den blauen Augen meiner Freundin sehe ich brodelnde Leidenschaft und Unverständnis. Dann dämmert es ihr und ihre Hände wandern an meinen Beinen auf und ab was bei mir für eine Gänsehaut sorgt.   
„M...Max.....b....bitte!“ haucht sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Das Gefühl, dass ich das mit ihr anstellen kann macht mich stolz. Ich bewege mich etwas und beuge mich wieder vor. Küsse ihre Oberschenkel.   
„Aber nur weil ich dich hella doll liebe!“ nuschle ich in ihren Intimbereich und fange wieder an zu saugen und zu lecken.

Ein Finger dringt in mich ein und kurz verliere ich meine Konzentration. Ich genieße das Gefühl von meiner Partnerin in mir. Doch statt mich ablenken zu lassen fokussiere ich mich wieder. Ich schiebe meinen Kopf noch etwas weiter vor und dringe mit meiner Zunge vorsichtig in Chloe ein.   
„Oh fuck ja!“ stöhnt sie laut auf.

Ihre Hände packen meine Fußgelenke und ich muss kurz atmen da mich diese Berührung erschreckt hat.

*Klick*

*Klick*

*Klick*

„ _ **Oh ja Mark, los fick mich und mach Fotos dabei!“**_

„ _Verschwinde!“_ knurre ich.

Unter mir bewegt sich die Soldatin und ich habe Angst, dass ich sie mit meinem Ausrutscher beunruhigt habe. Ich lasse meine Zunge in ihr kreisen taste mit meiner Daumen nach ihren Kitzler. Warmer, schneller Atem fährt über meine Oberschenkel und ich spüre die weichen Lippen.

„Ohhhh....hmmmm....Max.....“ ich scheine auf einem richtigen Weg zu sein.

Ich verrenke mich etwas, tausche meine Zunge mit zwei Fingern aus und beginne wieder an dem bereits geschwollenen Lustzentrum zu saugen.

„Heilige......ja.....hmmmmmm“ und dann fängt der Körper unter mir leicht an zu zittern und ich höre wie Chloe stoßweise die Luft ausatmet.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hat lasse ich mich mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Seite fallen, doch kaum liege ich sehe ich einen Kopf über meinem und blaue Haare umrahmen mein Blickfeld.   
Ein wilder Kuss vernebelt meinen Verstand. Chloe greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich zu sich auf ihren Schoß. Ich fühle die Reibung an meinem Kitzler und sofort lodert die Lust wieder in mir auf. Meine Hände gleiten in Chloes Haare und ich spüre ihre auf meiner Hüfte. Das Feuer in mir breitet sich mit jeder Reibung weiter aus, Chloes Zunge in meinem Mund fordert mich heraus und ich weiß nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist.

Ich habe das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und löse mich von Chloes Mund, vergrabe meinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge. Sie spreizt ihre Beine etwas mehr um mir mehr Platz zu geben und ich spüre wie ich kurz vor meinem Orgasmus bin.   
Feuchte Lippen berühren mein Ohrläppchen.   
„Komm für mich Baby!“ ein leises Hauchen was mich nur noch weiter an den Rand meiner Lust treibt. „Ich liebe dich Max!“ und diesmal streifen Zähne die empfindliche Haut an meinem Ohr.   
Ich schlinge meine Arme um meine Partnerin und spüre das befreiende Zucken.

Meine Hüftbewegungen werden immer langsamer und unkontrollierter und da spüre ich wie auch meine Punkerin unter mir anfängt zu zucken, sie murmelt dabei leise gegen meine Schulter.   
Wir verharren kurz so bis Chloe sich schließlich mit mir zusammen nach hinten fallen lässt.   
Ich spüre wie sich ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt, wie schnell ihr Herz schlägt. Mit ihren Fingern malt sie undefinierbare Zeichen auf meinen Rücken.   
„Wowser!“ sage ich erschöpft und genieße den Körperkontakt.

Unter mir fängt Chloe an zu vibrieren und dann höre ich das leise Kichern.   
„Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt Caulfield!“ grinst sie.   
„Halt die Klappe und küss mich!“ erwidere ich schmollend.

„Erinner mich dran deinen Eltern eine Dankesnachricht zu schreiben für das schöne Zimmer!“ nuschelt es in meinen Nacken.

„Was meinst du? Das Zimmer habe ich bezahlt. Ich hab die letzten Monate im Diner gearbeitet um mir mein Kleid und so zu kaufen und da war noch was übrig.“ sage ich mit schwerer Zunge.

„Oh....gut, dann muss ich Ryan und Vanessa ja nicht sagen, dass ich ihr kleines Mädchen zu einer Frau gemacht habe!“ und ich kann das Grinsen spüren während mich sanft die Lippen meiner Geliebten liebkosen.

„Nein, zum Glück nicht!“   
Ich drehe mich um und schau in die wunderschönen blauen Augen. Meine Hand wandert über ihre Wange.   
„Ich bin so glücklich, dass du wieder bei mir bist Liebling!“

„Yeah, ich auch!“

Ich gebe ihr noch einen Kuss, dann liegt mein Kopf schon unter ihrem Kinn und um mich herum wird es dunkel.

********************************************************************************

„NIEMAND VERSTEHT MICH!“ schreit Kate und rennt an mir vorbei.

Dabei rammt sie mich hart an der Schulter sodass ich zu Boden stürze. Ätzend stehe ich auf, reibe meine schmerzende Schulter und laufe ihr hinterher.   
„Ja hol dir mein kleines Spielzeug! Wir sehen uns später Maxine!“ höre ich Jefferson hinter mir lachen.

Ich renne doch meine Beine fühlen sich an, als ob ich durch tiefes Wasser wate. Ich komme nur langsam voran. Kate läuft vor mir doch ich komme nicht nah genug heran. Ich verfolge sie und merke wie ich mit jeden Schritt müder werde.   
_„Ich muss sie retten!“_ sporne ich mich selber an.

„ _ **Du bist zu spät!“**_ lacht es düster in meinem Kopf.

Ich bin direkt hinter Kate, doch immer einen Augenblick hinterher.

Wir stehen auf dem Dach.

„Max, verschwinde von hier. Nichts kann mich mehr aufhalten. Es ist alles vorbei.“

„Kate bitte, es gibt immer eine Lösung!“

„Nein, niemand interessiert sich für mich, niemand glaubt mir, ich bin alleine. Max, ich bin gefangen in einem Albtraum und es endet erst, wenn ich mich für immer schlafen lege.“

„Kommt alle zu mir, die ihr euch plagt und schwere Lasten zu tragen habt. Ich werde euch Ruhe verschaffen.“ zitiere ich ihr liebstes Bibel Zitat und Kate schaut mich ungläubig an.

Dann fängt sie an zu zittern und ihr Blick wechselt zu hasserfüllt.

„So tötet nun die Glieder, die auf Erden sind, Unzucht, Unreinheit, schändliche Leidenschaft, böse Begierde und die Habsucht, die Götzendienst ist.“ wirft mir Kate an den Kopf und ich versuche den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen. „Als ob mir eine Sünderin, wie du es bist, gute Ratschläge geben könnte. Du willst mich nur noch tiefer in den Sumpf hinab ziehen. Du und diese Punkerin! Wenn DU meine einzige Hoffnung auf Rettung bist, dann muss ich es tun.“ und damit dreht Kate sich um und springt.

Ich hebe meinen Arm doch die Zeit dreht sich nicht zurück. Sie fließt nur langsamer und ich sehe in Zeitlupe wie ihr Körper auf dem Boden zerspringt.

„NEIN!“ schreie ich

********************************************************************************

Ich spüre warme Arme um mich herum und höre meinen Namen. Ich öffne die Augen und bin erleichtert, dass ich in das geliebte blau sehe kann. Ich werfe mich Chloe entgegen die mich eng an sich drückt.   
„Was war es?“ fragt sie während sie mir durch die Haare fährt.   
„Kate!“ krächze ich und die Tränen fließen.

„Shhh Liebling! Alles ist gut! Du hast sie gerettet!“

Ich nicke nur und versuche die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Dieser Hass und die Abscheu in Kates Augen.

04.08.2014 Chloe POV

Ich finde das Studio wieder und gehe rein.   
„Moment!“ knurrt es hinter einem Vorhang hervor und ich bleibe stehen, sehe mich um.   
Der Laden könnte auch irgendeine schäbige Kneipe sein, ich frage mich, wie Max ausgerechnet auf den Laden gekommen ist.   
„Was? Oh Chloe! Schön dich zu sehen! Ich habe gerade eine Kundin, willst du mit rein kommen?“  
„Wenn es okay ist, gerne!“   
Ich folge Den in den hinteren Teil des Studios. Hier sieht alles sehr ordentlich und sauber aus. Auf einer Liege liegt eine Frau, ich schätze Mitte 30. Sie hat lange, feuerrote Haare und einen intensiven Blick. Sie trägt keine Hose und nur einen Tanga, eine riesige Schlange entsteht auf ihrem Oberschenkel.

„Wow, die ist ja krass!“ sage ich ehrfürchtig.   
„Hanna, das ist Chloe, Chloe, Hanna!“

„Hey Chloe! Freut mich“ sagt die Frau und legt sich dann wieder entspannt hin.

Den macht sich weiter an die Arbeit und bedeutet mir mit einem Kopfnicken Platz zu nehmen.   
„Also Chloe, hast du über mein Angebot nachgedacht?“ fragt der große Kerl und arbeitet dabei mit einer ungeahnten Geschmeidigkeit die Tinte in die weiße Haut.

„Ja und ich danke dir sehr für das Angebot, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in Portland bleiben werde. Max will nächstes Jahr studieren und ich weiß, dass sie sich etwas in der Nähe suchen würde für mich, aber ich will, dass sie das beste aus sich heraus holt an der besten Uni und yeah. Aber ich wollte persönlich vorbei kommen und es dir sagen.“ ich lasse etwas den Kopf hängen, ich glaube, das wäre voll mein Ding gewesen.   
Den bleibt gelassen, konzentriert sich auf seine Arbeit.   
„Nächstes Jahr?“ fragt er nur.   
„Ja, sie will ein Jahr Pause machen nach.....nach allem!“

„Okay, dann hast du ja bis dahin Zeit bei mir zu lernen und dann sehen wir weiter, ich denke, wir brauchen ein paar Wochen.“ sagt er nur.   
„Aber....aber wenn ich dann nicht hier bleibe, dann hast du überhaupt nichts davon.“ stammel ich.   
„Doch Chloe, ich habe jemanden geholfen sich ein zweites Standbein zu schaffen“  
„Den darf ich dich was fragen?“ Er grunzt nur zur Antwort. „Warum willst du mir helfen? Ich meine, wir kennen uns nicht und das, was du für Max gemacht hast....ich meine, ich bewundere das und bin dir wirklich dankbar, aber ich.....verstehe es nicht!“

Den seufzt schwer und pausiert kurz.   
„Als ich damals im Einsatz war dachte ich, dass die Sachen die ich dort erlebe werden die schlimmsten sind, die ich je erleben würde. Doch dann kam ich nach ein paar Monaten nach Hause und ich habe gelernt, was wahrer Horror ist. Mein kleines Mädchen, Maria, wurde entführt und getötet. Ich bin in ein tiefes Loch gefallen und ich habe viele Sachen getan auf die ich nicht stolz war. Aber dann kam jemand in mein Leben und hat mir wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Als ich die Sache mit Max gelesen habe und das du sie gerettet hast, da wusste ich, dass ich dir auch helfen möchte. Und ich habe dein Talent gesehen und ich glaube, ich will einfach etwas zurück geben. Du bist so jung und hast trotzdem schon so was erleben müssen, da möchte ich, dass du etwas hast auf das du deine Zukunft aufbauen kannst, wenn du nicht mehr kämpfen möchtest!“ beendet er und macht sich weiter an die Arbeit.   
„Den das ist.....ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!“ gestehe ich ihm schniefend.   
„Sag, dass du es lernen willst!“ sagt er nur.   
„Er ist wirklich ein toller Kerl, lass ihn dir seine Kunst beibringen!“ mischt sich nun Hannah ein.   
„Ja okay! Wann kann ich anfangen?“

„Wann immer du bereit bist.“

„Okay, dann melde ich mich noch einmal bei dir! Ich danke dir!“ ich stehe auf, lege ihm kurz meine Hand auf die Schulter und verlasse den Laden.

„ _Was wäre nur gewesen, wenn ich Max nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte?“_ frage ich mich und spüre, wie sich mir die Kehle bei dem Gedanken zuschnürt.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Max kommt herein. Ihr Anblick verdrängt die dunklen Gedanken.   
„Ich hab den Job!“ sagt sie und ihre blauen Augen strahlen vor Freude.   
„Oh ich wusste es, sehr gut gemacht Baby!“ ich küsse sie intensiv und drücke sie eng an mich.

„Komm, ich will das mit dir feiern gehen!“ sagt die Fotografin und leitet mich zur Tür.

„Wo gehen wir hin?“ frage ich verwundert.   
„Ich habe uns einen Tisch in einem Restaurant besorgt. Ich möchte gerne schick mit dir essen gehen!“ sagt sie und nimmt meine Hand.

Wir stehen vor dem Restaurant und da klingelt mein Handy.   
„Geh schon mal rein, ich komme gleich nach“ ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lasse sie gehen.

04.08.2014 Max POV

Chloe hat so ernst ausgesehen als sie das Telefonat angenommen hat, ich hoffe, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich setze mich an den zugewiesenen Platz und warte, noch bevor ich mich in meine Gedanken rein ziehen lassen kann erscheint die Punkerin.   
„Alles in Ordnung Liebling?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Ja, alles gut Max! Lass uns nun den Abend genießen“ sie greift über den Tisch nach meiner Hand und lässt ihren Daumen über meinen Handrücken kreisen.   
„Was ist los? Du siehst so bedrückt aus!“ bohre ich weiter.

Ihre blauen Augen treffen meine, ich sehe den Konflikt in ihnen, dann seufzt meine Freundin schwer.   
„Das.....das war die Army. Ich habe meinen neuen Marschbefehl bekommen“ ich spüre, dass mir schlecht wird. „Ich werde Mitte Dezember aufbrechen. Ein Monat Training und Besprechungen und dann fünf Monate Einsatz.“ sie kaut sich nervös auf der Lippe herum und sieht mich ängstlich an.   
Ich greife ihre Hand fester, versuche ruhig zu bleiben und meine Gedanken zu sortieren.   
„Chloe!“ ich atme noch einmal tief ein und aus „wenn es das ist was du machen möchtest, dann unterstütze ich dich, das weißt du, oder? Auch wenn ich Angst um dich habe und grundsätzlich nichts von Krieg halte bin ich stolz auf dich! Aber egal was du tust, ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nichts ändern“

„Ich....ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das bedeutet mir viel Max! Ich bin dankbar, dass du hinter mir stehst!“

„Immer! Bestell doch schon mal für uns, ich muss kurz auf die Toilette!“ damit stehe ich auf und küsse sie noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen.

Im Bad lasse ich mich zu Boden gleiten, umklammere meine Beine und spüre wie ich anfange zu weinen.

„ _ **Wow, das ging ja schnell! Sie kann es wohl kaum erwarten dich los zu werden. Aber du lässt sie ja auch gehen! Erschieß du sie doch einfach, dann habt ihr es hinter euch!“**_

„ _So ist das nicht! Ich liebe sie und ich unterstütze sie. So was macht man nun einmal in einer Beziehung!“_

„ _ **Blödsinn! Du hast doch nur Angst, dass sie dich verlässt, wenn du ihr verbietest Soldat zu spielen.“**_

„ _Das würde sie nicht tun! Aber ich verbiete es ihr auch nicht, weil ich sie respektiere!“_

„ _ **Oder sie braucht nur einen Ort an dem sie Ricky vögeln kann. Wer weiß, was da noch für Frauen herum laufen!“**_

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!“

„Max, alles in Ordnung?“ Chloe muss mir gefolgt sein.   
„Ich ähm....ja....sorry....warte!“ murmle ich.   
Schnell wische ich mir die Tränen weg.

„ _ **Vergiss nicht zu spülen!“**_

Ich öffne die Tür und da steht Chloe. Sie sieht mich besorgt an.

„Hey, na hast du mich vermisst!“ sage ich und lächel sie breit an.   
„Max, bitte tu das nicht!“ sagt sie leise und ernst.   
„Ich....was?“ weiche ich aus.   
„Versteck dich nicht im Bad und tu so als ob nichts ist. Ich sehe doch, dass du geweint hast. Es tut mir leid! Soll ich denen sagen, dass die sich ins Knie ficken sollen?“

„Nein Chloe! Wie gesagt, wenn du das machen willst dann unterstütze ich dich. Ich.....ich hab nur solche Angst um dich und ich habe dich doch gerade erst wieder bekommen. Aber ich schaffe das schon, wir schaffen das schon! Lass uns essen gehen, wir haben noch viel Zeit bis es soweit ist.“ ich küsse sie um meine Worte zu untermauern.

Chloe greift nach meiner Hand während wir zurück zur Wohnung gehen. Der Mond scheint hell am Himmel und wir können ein paar Sterne sehen. Ich bleibe stehen und sehe nach oben.   
„Rachel hat die Sterne immer geliebt.“ sagt Chloe und klingt dabei so unendlich traurig.   
„Chloe, es....es tut mir leid, dass du sie verloren hast. Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas für sie tun können, ich....“  
„Max, es ist okay! Ja ich vermisse sie und ein Teil von mir wird sie immer lieben aber....aber ich habe dich! Du bist meine Zukunft!“ sie führt meine Hand zu ihren Lippen und wir laufen weiter durch die Nacht. „Hey, wir sollten Urlaub machen bevor du anfängst zu arbeiten und ich bei Den lerne. Vielleicht campen, oder....was weiß ich. Wo immer du hinwillst, was meinst du?“

„Hmmm, das klingt schön! Und ja, campen finde ich toll, irgendwo ins Freie, wir könnten abends am Lagerfeuer kochen....“

„Du könntest Fotos machen....“  
„In einem See baden....“

„Uns unterm Sternenzelt lieben....“

„Hmmm Chloe die Romantikerin?“

„Yeah, ich schätze diese Seite weckst du in mir“ und dann beugt sie sich vor und küsst mich auf die Stirn.

„Anscheinend! Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einen einfachen Hippie braucht um den wilden Punk namens Chloe Price zu bändigen!“ kichere ich.   
„Treib es nicht zu weit Caulfield!“ doch das lässt mich nur noch mehr kichern.

07.08.2014 Chloe POV

Ryan steht schon in der Einfahrt als ich vor das Haus der Caulfields zusteuere, er sieht unzufrieden aus. Neben ihm liegen ein paar Taschen und Kisten.   
„Hey, da seid ihr Mädchen ja, alles klar für den großen Trip?“ fragt er durch das Beifahrerfenster.   
„Hallo Dad!“ antwortet Max und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Hey Ryan!“ winke ich und er sieht mich wieder so skeptisch an.   
„Wollt ihr mit....Chloe es tut mir leid, aber mit der Rostlaube bis in den Banff Nationalpark fahren?“

„DAHAD!“ unterbricht Max ihn und er hebt abwehrend die Hände.   
„Naja, ich hoffe die Kiste wird es noch machen!“ antworte ich nur und grinse weil Max die Karre so verteidigt.   
„Nun ja, wenn ihr wollt....“ Maxs Dad räuspert sich „könnte ich euch meinen Pickup leihen. Ihr lasst dein Auto hier und wir tauschen auf dem Rückweg wieder.“ er bekommt eine leichte Röte unter seinem Bart.   
„Das.....“beginnt Max.   
„wäre wirklich hella nett von dir!“ beende ich bevor sie etwas dummes sagen kann.

Ryan blinzelt kurz verwirrt und grinst dann über beide Ohren.   
„Oh prima, dann lasst uns mal umpacken sagt er und greift die Taschen vom Boden.   
„Chloe? Was soll das?“ fragt Max ungläubig.   
„Max, ich liebe die Karre, aber ich freue mich auch, wenn wir heile hin und zurück kommen. Und die Rückbank ist bequemer!“ ich zwinkere sie an und steige aus, sehe jedoch, dass Max rot anläuft.

„Danke für das Essen und das Auto! Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen! Und keine Angst, ich passe auf Max auf!“ ich winke Vanessa und Ryan zu und steige in den gemütlichen Pickup Truck. Der Motor kommt schnurrend zum Leben und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut vor Aufregung.   
„Oh ja, das Baby klingt heiß!“ seufze ich zufrieden auf und warte das Max endlich einsteigt.

„Pass mir gut auf mein Baby auf Chloe!“ ermahnt mich Ryan „und auf meine Tochter!“ schiebt er hinterher und zwinkert mich an.   
„Versprochen!“ sage ich und fahre endlich los nachdem Max nun sitzt.

Max setzt sich hinter mich und fängt an meine Schultern zu massieren. Vor uns knistert das Lagerfeuer.   
„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?“ frage ich seufzend und lasse meinen Kopf etwas sinken.

„Weil ich dich liebe und weil du das Zelt aufgebaut hast und weil ich dich liebe!“ flüstert sie in mein Ohr während ihre Hände sanft an meinem Nacken arbeiten.

„Pass bitte mit deiner Hand auf Max!“ murmel ich und genieße es, so sehr.   
Nach ein paar Minuten hört sie auf und kommt um den Baumstamm herum auf dem ich sitze. Sie setzt sich auf meinen Schoß und fährt mir durch die Haare. Müde lehne ich meinen Kopf an ihrer Brust an.   
„Wollen wir schlafen gehen?“ fragt Max mich leise.   
„Lass uns noch kurz hier sitzen! Ich liebe es deinem Herzschlag zuzuhören und das Feuer ist so schön.“

Ich erinnere mich an einen Traum den ich in meiner Jugend hatte. Dad war da und wir haben an einem Feuer Marshmallows gegrillt und er hat mit mir über Feuer und Dunkelheit gesprochen.

Ohne es zu wollen fange ich an zu schniefen. Max drückt mich enger an sich und hält mich fest. Ich klammere mich an sie und fange an zu weinen. Sie hält mich einfach und stellt keine Fragen. Das liebe ich an ihr, sie scheint immer genau zu wissen, wann ich meinen Freiraum brauche und wann sie pressen muss.   
Ich sehe zu ihr auf, sie ist ganz verschwommen von den Tränen. Ihre Hände wischen mir die Tränen weg und sie streicht mir wieder durch die Haare.   
„Ich vermisse Dad so schrecklich! Ich hatte mal einen Traum und das hier, das erinnert mich an ihn.“ erkläre ich ihr schließlich.

„Das tut mir leid Liebling!“ sagt Max und ihre Hände fahren mir weiter beruhigend durch die Haare.

„Ich...manchmal frage ich mich wie mein Leben gelaufen wäre, wenn er noch leben würde. Und ob er stolz auf mich wäre, wenn er mich jetzt sieht. Oder ob ich ihn enttäuscht habe als Jugendliche. Ich weiß, dass es hella dumm ist, aber manchmal lässt es mich nicht los.“

„Chloe! William war immer stolz auf dich! Er hat dich geliebt, über alles! Und ich bin es auch! Ja, du hast es Joyce ganz schön schwer gemacht, aber du hast es geschafft es zu beenden und machst es nun besser.“ sie lässt ihre Worte kurz wirken und schaut nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Schau dich an! Du bist liebevoll und fürsorglich, du hast einen Job der dich ausfüllt, du hast deine Differenzen mit David und Joyce bereinigt und du....“ sie verstummt.   
„Und was?“ hake ich nach.   
„Du hast mich gerettet. Nicht nur da unten im Dark Room, sondern bei allem. Du bist an meiner Seite und hilfst mir und ich...Chloe, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde! Du bist alles was für mich zählt und ich....“

Ich unterbreche sie mit einem Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch Max! Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!“

Wir verfallen in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Ich schmiege mich an sie und genieße es einfach von ihr gehalten zu werden. So war es mit Max schon immer, sie ist der einzige Mensch bei dem ich mich wirklich fallen lassen kann.   
„Worüber denkst du nach Chloe?“ reißt mich ihre Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Darüber wie zur Hölle du es schaffst, dass ich mich bei dir immer so sicher und geborgen fühle. Du warst schon immer die Einzige, auch als wir Kinder waren.“ ich sehe ihr tief in die Augen und sehe kurz etwas aufflackern, ich ahne was es ist „ja nicht mal mit Rachel war es so“ nun schaut sie ertappt zur Seite.   
„Chloe ich wollte nicht....“

„Ist okay Max! Ehrlich! Halt mich einfach noch ein bisschen, ja?“ und damit schlingt sie ihre Arme fester um mich und ich lasse mich einfach in dem Gefühl fallen.

19.08.2014 Max POV

„Hey Max, wie lange brauchst du noch?“ ruft es aus der Ferne.   
Der Vogel den ich ins Visier genommen habe fliegt davon und ich stoße frustriert die Luft aus. Ich packe meine neue Kamera vorsichtig wieder weg und stampfe wütend zum Steg.

„Das war gemein, du hast mein Bild kaputt gemacht. Du weißt doch, dass ich mit der Kamera noch nicht so schnell bin weil ich mich mit den ganzen modernen Einstellungen noch zurechtfinden muss“ sage ich schmollend.   
Chloe kommt zu mir geschwommen und sieht mich vom Wasser aus an.

„Bist du nackt?“ frage ich entsetzt.   
„Natürlich, hier ist doch keiner außer uns beiden. Und mit dem Foto tut mir leid! Kommst du jetzt ins Wasser? BIIIIIIIIIIIITTE?“ und sie macht den Hundeblick dem ich nicht widerstehen kann.

Ich seufze und stehe auf um meine Kameraausrüstung weg zu bringen. Mom und Dad haben sie mir zum Abschluss gekauft, nun kann ich endlich meine Bilder digital schießen, was praktisch ist, wenn ich wirklich anfangen möchte meine Werke zu verkaufen. Ich stehe vor meinem Rucksack und überlege, ob ich mir einen Badeanzug anziehen oder es Chloe gleichtun soll. Ich schaue noch einmal über meine Schulter und sehe mir unser Lager an. Es liegt an einem kleinen Waldsee und wir sind weit und breit die einzigen. Und trotzdem kann ich nicht aus meiner Haut fahren, ich ziehe mich um.

Ich laufe auf dem Steg zurück und blicke mich um, doch Chloe ist nirgendwo zu sehen.   
„Chloe?“ rufe ich doch höre nichts außer den Geräusche des Waldes.

Ich spüre wie mich Panik umhüllt. Ich sehe mich um, schaue zum Ufer ob ich Fußabdrücke oder so etwas sehe, doch auch an Land ist keine Spur von ihr. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild und mein Geist vernebelt sich vor Angst.   
_**„Vermutlich ist sie ertrunken und das letzte was du zu ihr gesagt hast war kindisches Gebrumme wegen einem Vogel der vermutlich eh weggeflogen wäre weil du dich wie ein verdammter Amateur verhältst.“  
**_ _„Nein....nein es geht ihr gut!“_ wieder überblicke ich den See um einen Hinweis zu finden.

„ _ **Vergiss es, sie ist weg. Fischfutter! Du hast sie im Stich gelassen, so wie du es schon immer getan hast!“  
**_ _„Was redest du da?“_

„ _ **Nun ja, die 5 Jahre Funkstille? Du hast nie versucht um sie zu kämpfen, dafür, dass dir diese Freundschaft ja angeblich so viel bedeutet hat....denk mal drüber nach!“**_

Eine neue Welle Panik überkommt mich. Etwas kaltes, nasses schlingt sich um meinem Körper und schon bin ich im Wasser. Ich tauche unter und atme Wasser ein. Mit einem Husten kämpfe ich mich durch die Wasseroberfläche. Ich ziehe mich an der kleinen Leiter des Stegs nach oben und lege mich hustend drauf.   
„Oh Max, du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen müssen!“ lacht Chloe aus dem Wasser heraus „Komm wieder rein Baby!“

Ich stehe auf und gehe mit großen Schritten zurück.   
„Max?“ ruft es hinter mir, doch ich antworte nicht. „Hey Max, komm schon ich wollte nur einen Spaß machen!“ ich wische mir die Tränen weg während ich laufe.   
_**„Wow, was für ein Miststück, aber darauf stehst du ja!“**_

„ _HALT DIE KLAPPE!“_

„ _ **Sie denkt nicht einmal darüber nach, was sie dir mit solchen Sachen antut.“**_

„ _Ich....ich hab mich erschrocken, das ist alles!“_

„ _ **Nein! Sie hat bestimmt deine Angst gehört und trotzdem weiter gemacht! Und das weißt du!“**_

„ _Lass mich!“_

„ _ **Du weißt, dass ich recht habe!“**_

Ich erreiche unser Lager und werfe mir ein Handtuch über und setze mich auf die Ladefläche des Trucks. Meine Knie sind angewinkelt und ich lasse den Tränen freien Lauf. Ich höre wie sich Schritte nähern.   
„Hey Baby! Was ist los?“ fragt Chloe verwirrt.

„Ich.....du....ARGH!“ schnaufe ich frustriert auf und spüre die nächste Welle Tränen.

„Was Max? Komm, sprich mit mir, bitte!“ sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter die ich abschüttle.   
„Du bist so ein Arschloch Chloe! Ich hatte Angst! Ich meine, du warst einfach nicht mehr da! Ich dachte dir wäre etwas passiert, ich dachte.....du hast mir so eine scheiß Angst gemacht und....ah fuck!“ ich lasse meinen Kopf auf meine Knie sinken.

„Es tut mir leid Maxi, ich wollte nur Spaß machen! Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen!“

„ _ **Von wegen“**_

„Chloe ich, ich dachte ich verliere dich....schon wieder. Ich.....man das war scheiße!“

„Ich habe es gemerkt. Max, es tut mir wirklich leid!“ sie legt ihre Hand wieder auf mein Knie und ich blicke auf.

In ihren blauen Augen sehe ich Sorge und Angst. Sie sieht wirklich so aus, als ob es ihr leid tut. Meine Wut verschwindet. Ich lasse die Beine sinken und rutsche etwas nach vorne. Chloe stellt sich zwischen meine Bein und zieht mich zu sich heran.   
„Es tut mir leid!“ murmelt sie gegen meinen Scheitel während sie mich küsst.   
„Mir auch, ich habe überreagiert!“ nuschle ich gegen ihre nackte Brust.

„Kommst du mit mir schwimmen?“ sie hebt meinen Kopf leicht an damit wir uns in die Augen blicken können.   
Ich sehe, dass ihre Augen etwas feuchter schimmern als sonst. Instinktiv lege ich eine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie lehnt sich gegen den Kontakt. Ich beuge mich vor uns unsere Lippen treffen sich. Kurz reißt sie erschrocken die Augen auf, schließt sie dann aber. Ihre Zungenspitze fährt über meine Lippen und ich spiele mit. Unsere kalten, nassen Körper pressen sich enger aneinander. Mit einem Grinsen löse ich mich.   
„Komm, du wolltest schwimmen gehen!“ sage ich und will sie weg drücken.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee!“ grinst die Punkerin „wir haben die Rückbank von dem Auto noch nicht eingeweiht.“ und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen hebt sie mich hoch.

10.10.2014 Chloe POV

Ich schiebe ungeduldig die Lasagne in den Ofen und schalte die Musik an meinem Handy ein. Heute durfte ich meinen ersten Kunden tätowieren und ich treffe mich nachher mit Ricky um feiern zu gehen.

Mein Handy vibriert.   
  
**Supermax: „Hey Schatz! Ich, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich werde heute nicht rechtzeitig zu Hause sein. Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Auftrag rein bekommen. Ich wünsche dir nachher viel Spaß mit Ricky. Ich liebe dich!“**

**Ich: „Max ehrlich jetzt? Das ist das 5 Mal! Das ist scheiße!“**

**Supermax: „Es tut mir leid! Ich werde es wieder gut machen, okay? Ich habe nächsten Freitag frei, vielleicht können wir dann mal wieder ausgehen. Bitte sei nicht sauer!“**

Wütend werfe ich das Handy zur Seite.   
„So ein Mist! Ich sehe sie echt selten in letzter Zeit. Boah, das nervt, fuck!“ schimpfe ich vor mich hin.

„Hallo, Erde an Price!“ brüllt mir Ricky ins Ohr.   
„Hä, was?“ ich merke, dass meine Zunge langsam schwer wird.   
„Alter, willst du lieber nach Hause oder endlich mit mit Party machen?“ ihre braunen Augen fordern mich heraus.   
„Scheiße ja man, lass uns Party machen!“ lalle ich und spüre, wie ich am Arm gezogen werde.   
„Komm mit, ich weiß was, das besser ist als der Laden hier.“ Ricky zieht mich aus der Bar heraus, draußen vor der Tür hält sie mir einen Joint entgegen.

Ich zögere kurz und denke mir, was Max sagen würde. Dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass sie mich, mal wieder, hat hängen lassen wegen ihrer Arbeit und greife zu. Ricky schreit vor Freude und zieht mich weiter.

11.10.2014 Chloe POV

„ _Oh fuck, mein Schädel!“_ ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen doch scheitere kolossal, denn sofort werde ich von heftigen Kopfschmerzen aus der Bahn geworfen.   
_„Wow, so heftig habe ich mich seit Jahren nicht abgeschossen“,_ ich taste vorsichtig mit der Hand umher. Ich spüre ein Bett, dass ist schon mal ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ich fange an meinen Körper besser zu spüren. Ich habe ein Top, meinen Bh und Boxershorts an. Vorsichtig öffne ich ein Auge und versuche meine Umgebung klarer wahrzunehmen.   
„Argh“ seufze ich auf als mich erneut Kopfschmerzen dazu zwingen das Auge zu schließen, aber ich konnte sehen, dass ich in unserer Wohnung bin, das ist gut.   
„Max?“ murmle ich leise doch erhalte keine Antwort. „hmpf“ wieder versuche ich die Augen zu öffnen.

Auf dem Nachttisch steht auf ein Glas Wasser und zwei Schmerztabletten. Mühsam rappel ich mich hoch und versuche ohne viel zu schauen de Tabletten zu nehmen. Schwer sinkt mein Kopf wieder ins Kissen.

Ich öffne ein Auge, es klappt deutlich besser. Die Kopfschmerzen sind noch da aber nicht mehr so blendend. Ich setze mich langsam auf und wanke vom Bett ins Badezimmer. Dabei stolpere ich über meine Hose, kann mich aber auffangen.   
„Wow Price, du siehst echt scheiße aus!“ begrüße ich mein Spiegelbild. „Okay Chloe, was ist gestern passiert?“ frage ich mich selber und stelle erneut fest, dass jegliche Spur von Max fehlt.

Ich versuche mich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Ricky und ich waren unterwegs, ich habe mich den halben Abend über Max ausgekotzt, dann hat Ricky mich zur Rede gestellt. Wir waren in einer Bar, haben dann einen geraucht und dann.....ufff.

Ich taumel zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wühle in meiner Hose nach meinem Handy und schmeiße mich aufs Bett.   
  
**Ich: „Alter, was ist gestern passiert? Ich habe den heftigsten Kater meines Lebens und ein Blackout!“**

**Ricky: „Haha, ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Leichtgewicht bist Price! Niedlich! :P“**

**Ich: „Keine Emojis, sag mir einfach was abging!“**

Dann fängt das Handy an zu klingeln, ich sehe, dass es Ricky ist und hebe ab.   
„Hmpf?“ schnaube ich und merke, dass telefonieren echt eine Herausforderung bei den Kopfschmerzen ist.   
„HEYYYYYYY!“ dröhnt es in mein Ohr.   
„Ricky bitte!“ grummel ich nur zurück.   
„Jaja schon gut, woran erinnerst du dich, oder hast du den ganzen legendären Abend vergessen?“ lacht es mir entgegen.   
_„Scheiße, wieso ist sie so fit?“_

„Hmmm wir waren in einer Bar und haben anschließend einen geraucht, danach nichts.“ ich spüre Hitze in mein Gesicht kriechen.   
„Oh fuck, dich hat es ja heftig erwischt! Ich dachte mir schon, dass du nicht mithalten kannst, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet“ lacht es wieder was mich nur knurren lässt. „Okay, okay! Also wir sind dann noch in diesen abgefahrenen Stripclub und haben dort weitergefeiert.“ nun bin ich ganz Ohr.   
„Fuck, was? Ist...ähm...hab ich....was getan?“

„Nein, du hast mich nur begleitet, wolltest aber keine Action, auch wenn dir deine Lust quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben war“

„Okay, und dann?“ hake ich weiter nach.   
„Nichts, wir drei haben uns ein Taxi genommen und sind zu dir gefahren.“

„Drei?“   
„Ja, ich hab ne Mieze im Club abgeschleppt, wir mussten warten bis ihre Schicht zu Ende war, also hat es etwas gedauert.“

„Du hast dir ne Stripperin geangelt?“

„Nein, die Barfrau! Und gern geschehen, durch mich haben wir nicht mal ansatzweise das bezahlt was wir getrunken haben.“

„Ja, ich sterbe vor Dankbarkeit!“antworte ich sarkastisch

„Sehr gut, dein Humor kommt zurück.“

„Yeah, was auch immer, ich muss jetzt auflegen. Muss Max finden!“  
„Okay, viel Erfolg. Bis bald!“ und damit legt sie auf.

Ich reibe mir durch Gesicht und seufze. Erneut stehe ich auf und gehe durch die Wohnung in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis auf Max zu finden. Ich finde keine Spur von ihr, also gehe ich zurück ins Bett und nehme erneut mein Handy und rufe sie an. Es klingelt mehrfach.   
„Komm schon Baby, heb ab!“ flüstere ich.

„Was?“ ertönt es plötzlich.

„Ähm, hey Liebling!“ der scharfe Ton von ihr wirft mich aus der Bahn.   
„Was willst du Chloe?“ fragt Max wieder.

Im Hintergrund kann ich jemanden hören.   
„Wo bist du?“ ihr wütender Ton macht mich immer nervöser.   
„Ich.....hmpf....ich bin bei Kate“

„WAS? Du bist in Vancouver?“

„Ja verdammt. Entschuldige Kate!“

„Max ähm....wann, äh, kommst du zurück?“ ich überlege krampfhaft ob sie mir was von einem Treffen erzählt hat.   
„Ich....Chloe.....ich......ich weiß es nicht!“ nun klingt sie so unendlich traurig und bei mir gehen alle Alarmglocken an.   
„Was heißt du weißt es nicht?“ frage ich besorgt.   
Ich höre wie sie tief Luft holt, so wie sie es immer tut, wenn sie sich nicht erlauben will zu weinen. Im Hintergrund höre ich wieder Stimmen.   
„Soll ich mit ihr reden?“ fragt ein Mann, bestimmt Alex, der Partner von Kate.   
„Max, lass dir Zeit!“ murmelt Kate schüchtern.

„Max! Bitte! Ich will mit dir reden, bitte komm nach Hause!“ flehe ich und ich höre sie wieder seufzen.   
„Hey Chloe!“ höre ich nun Kate. „Hör zu wir äh....rufen gleich zurück, okay?“ sagt sie, ich kann mir quasi bildlich vorstellen wie nervös sie gerade aussieht.   
„Ja....ja klar!“ seufze ich und lege auf. „FUCK!“ Tränen laufen meine Wangen herab.

Mit schweren Schritten gehe ich in die Küche, hole mir eine Wasserflasche und warte.

Mein Telefon klingelt und ich hebe schnell ab.   
„Max?“ schniefe ich.   
„Ich mache mich auf den Weg.“ sagt sie tonlos.

„Soll....soll ich dich abholen?“ daraufhin seufzt Max wieder schwer.   
„Ich habe den Truck“ antwortet sie nur „bis später“ und damit legt sie auf.

Meine Gedanken drehen wilde Kreise.   
„Fuck, fuck, fuck, was habe ich angestellt?“

Ich stehe auf um die Wohnung aufzuräumen, was auch immer hier letzte Nacht passiert ist, es sieht sehr chaotisch aus. Ich muss Max zeigen, dass ich es wieder gut machen möchte.

Ich höre Schlüssel und stehe unsicher auf. Ich blicke zu Max dich sich vorsichtig durch die Tür schiebt, ich gehe auf sie zu und sie bleibt ruckartig stehen, sieht mich an mit....Angst? in den Augen. Der Anblick lässt mein Herz zu Boden sinken und ich gehe nicht weiter auf sie zu.

Sie öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder und atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Sie hält dabei ihren Arm fest.   
„Du wolltest reden?“ ich kann hören wie schwer es ihr fällt die Worte in einem fließenden Satz auszusprechen.   
„Können wir uns setzen?“ frage ich vorsichtig.   
Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe was passiert ist, sagt mir die ganze Situation, dass ich es massiv verkackt haben muss. Statt zu antworten nickt sie nur knapp. Ich setze mich auf die Couch und warte, dass sie sich zu mir setzt. Stattdessen geht sie in die Küche und holt sich einen Stuhl. Mir wird immer übler.   
„Ähm, möchtest du was trinken? Wasser?“   
„Ja bitte!“ sagt sie leise und ich springe auf.

„Also....ähm...ich“ ich gebe Max ihr Wasser und lasse mich schwer auf die Couch zurück fallen „ich weiß nicht.....ähm.....kannst du mir sagen.....äh.....was hier passiert ist?“ beende ich schließlich meinen Satz.   
Ich schaue Max an, sie schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und reibt sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Erst jetzt schaue ich sie richtig an. Sie sieht so müde aus. Unter ihren Augen hängen tief die Augenringe so als ob sie die halbe Nacht geweint hat. Der Anblick tut mir in der Seele weh, vor allem bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Schuld daran sein könnte.   
„Fuck Chloe!“ seufzt sie schließlich.   
„Max, es tut....“doch da springt sie zitternd auf.

„Wage es nicht dich zu entschuldigen wenn du nicht mal weißt wofür!“ grollt sie.

Ich fahre mir nervös mit meiner Hand durch meine Haare.   
„Max bitte!“ ich hasse es zu betteln, aber in diesem Fall merke ich, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. „Ist es, weil ich in einem Stripclub war? Ich schwöre dir, nach allem was ich gehört habe ist NICHTS passiert.“

„Yeah ich weiß! Du hast regelrecht damit angegeben.“ sie klingt so bitter, so kenne ich sie gar nicht. „du hast wirklich keine Ahnung?“ hakt sie nach.   
Ich schüttel den Kopf und spüre Tränen. Max schaut mich an und ihr Gesicht weicht etwas auf, sie setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl.   
„Du bist...völlig betrunken nach Hause gekommen. Hast nach Alkohol und Gras gerochen. Ich war noch wach, ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen weil ich dich gestern wieder habe sitzen lassen und mir Sorgen gemacht habe.“ Ich möchte sie unterbrechen doch sie zeigt mir mit einem Blick, dass ich es nicht wagen soll. „Gott Chloe, so habe ich dich noch nie gesehen.“ sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, scheint mit ihrer Fassung zu kämpfen. „du hast mir erzählt, dass du in einem Stripclub warst und das du nichts gemacht hast, obwohl du ´Jedes Recht´ dazu hast“ sie macht mit ihren Händen Anführungszeichen „weil ich dich ständig alleine und im Stich lassen würde.“ sie atmet ein paar Mal tief durch.   
„Max....“  
„Nein, lass mich zu Ende erzählen.....bitte“ ich nicke „das hat mich wütend gemacht, vor allem weil du Recht hattest“

„NEIN Max, hatte ich nicht!“ unterbreche ich sie und senke schnell den Blick und lasse sie weiter erzählen.   
„Wir stritten dann weiter. Ich....ich sagte dir, dass es mir leid tut. Auch weil ich die letzten Wochen abends immer, naja zu müde war. Dann fragte ich dich, ob ich dir nicht mehr reiche, weil du in so einen Laden gehst und du meintest, dass du mich liebst und nur mich, aber du mich wohl in Zukunft ans Bett fesseln müsstest. Das hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du nie etwas tun würdest, was ich nicht möchte ….aber das gestern....da war etwas in deinem Blick, etwas beunruhigendes.“ Tränen laufen ihre Wangen herab und ich habe den Wunsch mich zu übergeben „ich sagte dir dann, dass das nicht lustig ist und das wir ins Bett gehen sollten. Ich stellte dir Wasser und Schmerztabletten auf den Nachtschrank und half dir aus deinen Schuhen und deiner Hose. Währenddessen hast du mir gesagt, wie gerne du mich ´ficken´möchtest und das du bestimmt noch irgendwo Kabelbinder hast. Als ich fertig war dich auszuziehen wolltest du mich immer wieder auf deinen Schoß ziehen, doch ich wollte es nicht. Als ich dir sagte, dass ich auf der Couch schlafen werde hast du mich überhaupt nicht ernst genommen, als ob das alles nur ein Spiel für dich ist. Du hast dich hingestellt und versucht mich aufzuhalten.....ich hab dich aufs Bett geschubst und bin raus gerannt.“ sie reibt sich bei der Erzählung immer wieder über ihren Arm, mein Blick folgt ihr zu der Stelle und ich sehe, dass sie blaue Flecken in Form von Fingern hat „und zu Kate gefahren weil ich nicht wusste, wo ich sonst hin sollte.“

Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von den blauen Flecken abwenden. Tränen brennen mir heiß in den Augen und laufen über meine Wangen. Meine Lungen wollen sich nicht mehr richtig mit Luft füllen. Mühsam stehe ich von der Couch auf, will zu Max, bleibe aber auf dem halben Weg stehen und sinke auf meine Knie.   
„Max...es tut mir so leid....ich weiß nicht....ich würde dir nie weh tun wollen....und doch hab ich es....ich bin wie er.....ich bin ein Monster.....ich.....es.....“ dann bricht in mir alles zusammen, ich rolle mich auf dem Boden zusammen und ich kann nur noch heulen und schluchzen.   
Ich hasse mich so sehr, bestimmt wird Max mich jetzt verlassen, ich habe sie nicht verdient, ich bin eine Gefahr für sie. Als eine Hand anfängt beruhigend über meinen Rücken zu fahren zucke ich zusammen.   
„Chloe, atme tief durch und dann sieh mich an“ Max spricht leise und beruhigend.

Ich versuche ihrer Anweisung zu folgen doch es wird nur schlimmer. Max nimmt ihre Hand von meinem Rücken.

„ _Jetzt wird sie gehen! Du hast es versaut! Ein für allemal.“_

11.10.2014 Max POV

Chloe bricht vor meinen Augen total zusammen, es muss ihr wirklich leid tun.  
 _ **„Ja und? Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle!“**_

Ich seufze und ignoriere die Stimme, die seit letzter Nacht ein Dauergast ist. Ich setze mich zu Chloe auf den Boden und schiebe vorsichtig meine Hand unter ihren Kopf, hebe ich ihn hoch auf meinen Schoß und fange an ihr durch die Haare zu fahren.   
„Weißt du, ich weiß das. Also das du mir nie weh tun möchtest. Ich habe es auch gestern gesehen. Du hast es nicht böse gemeint. Aber du....du hattest überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über dich und du.....du bist einfach so viel stärker als ich. Es hat mir einfach Angst gemacht, du hast mir einfach Angst gemacht. ABER“ich halt kurz inne „du bist nicht wie er Chloe! Hörst du!“sie reagiere nicht.

„ _ **Was tust du da? Setzt du dich ernsthaft hin und verteidigst sie? Nach allem was sie gestern Abend getan hat? Ist das dein fucking ernst?“**_

„Chloe, hörst du? DU BIST NICHT WIE ER!“ diesmal nickt sie schwach „Das gestern Abend war wirklich....scheiße abgefuckt, aber es macht dich nicht zu einem Monster.“ wir schweigen kurz, meine Hand fährt weiterhin durch ihr nasses Haar.   
Meine Gedanken rasen wie verrückt.   
„Soll ich gehen?“ fragt sie schließlich.

„ _ **Ja, verpiss dich!“**_

„WAS? Wieso solltest du gehen sollen?“

„ _ **Weil sie uns verdammt noch mal verletzt hat. Nicht nur körperlich! Bist du wirklich so blöd und lässt zu, dass sie das mit uns macht?“**_

„Ich...Max....ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen soll. Ich weiß nicht wie....ich habe dich nicht verdient. Ich habe etwas furchtbares getan, ich habe den einzigen Menschen verletzt der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet ich....“ ich ertrage es nicht, dass sie sich so fertig macht und lege meine Finger auf ihren Mund.

Ich wünschte nur, dass ich das auch mit der Stimme in meinem Kopf tun könnte.

„ _ **Vergiss es, irgendjemand hier muss ja klar denken!“**_  
„Chloe bitte, hör auf. Meinst du ich wäre hier, wenn ich möchte, dass wir getrennt voneinander sind? Wir müssen eine Lösung dafür finden, weglaufen bringt nichts.“

„ _ **Ja klar, gib ihr eine Freikarte, was dann? Das nächste Mal schlägt sie dich vielleicht. Oder sie macht es wahr. Willst du das? Das sie uns irgendwo fest bindet, sich einfach nimmt was sie will. So wie Jefferson?“**_

„ _Halt endlich deine verfluchte Klappe und sieh sie dir eine Sekunde an!“_

„ _ **Ja buhu, die bitch verteilt ein paar Tränen! Darf ich dich dran erinnern wie es dir letzte Nacht ging? Du hattest ANGST! Du hattest Angst vor IHR! Und dann wedelt sie ein bisschen mit dem Schwänzchen und alles ist wieder gut? Ich fasse es nicht, dass du so dumm bist!“**_

„ _Lass mich alleine! Du weißt genau, dass sie mir nie weh tun wollte.“  
_ _ **„Und trotzdem hat sie es getan!“**_

„ _Kannst du mir mal ein paar Minuten Luft geben, damit ich das mit ihr klären kann, bitte?“_

„ _ **Da gibt es nichts zu klären. Wenn du auch nur eine Sekunde nachdenken würdest, dann würdest du die Beine in die Hand nehmen und abhauen.“**_

„ _Und sie verlassen, weil sie einmal eine Fehler gemacht hat?“_

„ _ **Das war kein Fehler! Das war ein Übergriff! Was, wenn du sie nicht hättest abwehren können? Hä? Hast du darüber nachgedacht? Wie du schon sagtest, du bist so viel schwächer als sie“**_

„ _Seit wann sorgst du dich um mich oder willst du sie nur schlecht machen?“_

„ _ **Naja, wieso nicht das nützliche mit dem praktischen verbinden?“**_

„ _Es reicht! Ich erlaube nicht, dass du versuchst einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben!“_

„ _ **Los, halte mich auf! Ha warte, das kannst du nicht! Weil du weißt, dass ich recht habe! Und weil du zu schwach bist! Weil sie dich so gebrochen hat, dass du nicht mehr weißt wie du dich zusammennehmen sollst.“**_

Ich schweige und schließe die Augen. Ich versuche mich an meinen Sicherheitsort zurück zu ziehen. Vor meinem inneren Auge baut sich das alte Zimmer von Chloe auf. Sie sitzt auf dem Bett und streckt die Arme nach mir aus. Ich gehe zu ihr, lasse mich umarmen. Doch ihr Griff wird immer fester, sie ringt mich nieder.   
_„NEIN!“_

„ _ **Wieso, das willst du doch, oder?“**_ _  
„Lass das, sie würde mir nie absichtlich...“  
_ _ **„SIE HAT ES GETAN! Schau auf deinen Arm! Sieh dir die blauen Flecken an!“**_

„Max, bitte....fuck Max, bitte sieh mich an!“ fleht Chloes Stimme tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein.

Ich blinzel ein paar Mal rapide und sehe mich um. Die Punkerin sitzt neben mir, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, ansonsten ist sie weg gerückt. Ich spüre etwas nasses auf meinen Wangen und spüre tierische Kopfschmerzen, mir wird übel vor Schmerz. Chloe springt auf.   
„Warte, ich hole dir Kopfschmerztabletten.“ und damit ist sie im Bad verschwunden.   
_„Siehst du, sie sorgt sich!“_

„ _ **Oder sie gibt dir Drogen und betäubt dich!“**_

Ich schüttel den Kopf was die Schmerzen nur noch mehr explodieren lässt.

„Hier!“ Ein Glas mit Wasser und Tabletten schieben sich in mein Blickfeld.   
Meine Hand greift nach den Tabletten und eine Millisekunde zögere ich. Chloe sieht mich unsicher an und steht neben mir, wippt unruhig von einem auf das andere Bein. Ich klopfe auf den Boden.   
_**„Was tust du?“**_

„Chloe bitte, setzt dich zu mir!“ flüstere ich und langsam kommt sie näher.   
Sie setzt sich und ich rutsche zu ihr ran. Mit einer Hand wische ich ihr die Tränen von der Wange und sehe ihr tief in die Augen. Darin spiegeln sich so viel Schmerz und Reue.

„ _Sieh es dir an! Schau ihr in die Augen und dann sag mir allen ernstes, dass das Fake ist, dass sie es nicht zutiefst bereut! Und sag mir, dass sie irgendwer mehr bestrafen kann als sie es selber tut.“_

Die Stimme reagiert nicht. Ich rutsche näher an meine Partnerin heran und nehme ihren Duft war, sie scheint vorhin geduscht zu haben. Meine Arme schlingen sich um sie und ich fühle, wie sie kurz erstarrt. Dann entspannt sie wieder und zaghaft schließen sich ihre Arme um mich.

„Es tut mir so fucking leid!“ schnieft sie plötzlich drauf los.   
„Ich weiß! Ich weiß“ antworte ich.   
Mein Blick wandert zu ihr. Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie auf die Stirn.   
„Wir kriegen das hin Liebling!“ sage ich und küsse sie auf die Lippen.   
„Max, ich....ich hab das nicht verdient.Ich hab....“ sie fängt wieder panischer an zu atmen und ich umarme sie wieder.   
„Ruhig Chloe! Atme langsam und ruhig! Du siehst so müde aus wie ich mich fühle, komm, lass uns einen Mittagsschlaf machen, danach können wir gerne weiter reden wenn du magst.“ ich sehe wie ihre Augen kurz zur Couch blicken „und denk gar nicht erst dran zu fragen ob du auf der Couch schlafen sollst. Los komm“ ich stehe auf und strecke meine Hand zu ihr aus.

Sie steht auf und nimmt meine Hand. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen ziehe ich meine Schuhe und Jeans aus und lege mich ins Bett. Chloe legt sich ans andere Ende, ich seufze und greife nach ihrer Hand, ziehe sie zu mir, bis wir wieder so wie üblich liegen. Ich höre ihr leises Schniefen.

„ _ **Das wirst du noch bereuen!“**_ grollt es in meinem Kopf. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche das alles hinter mir zu lassen.

********************************************************************************

Etwas kitzelt mich an den Beinen und ich öffne flatternd die Augen. Ich sehe, dass ich in unserem Schlafzimmer bin und lächel. Hände fahren an meinen Oberschenkeln entlang, dann spüre ich warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. Ich will Chloe in die Haare greifen um ihren Kopf zu lenken und erstarre. Ich kann meine Arme nicht bewegen. Ich sehe nach oben und spüre erst jetzt, dass sie festgebunden sind.

„Genieße einfach die Show Maxine!“ säuselt eine mir allzu bekannte Stimme zwischen meinen Beinen, dann spüre ich auch schon seine Zunge.

„Nein, Stopp, ich will das nicht!“ jammere ich doch er packt mich nur an meiner Hüfte um mich ruhig zu halten.

Während deine Zunge immer wieder über meinen Kitzler gleitet dringen zwei Finger in mich ein.   
„AWWW NEIN, Stopp!“ flehe ich erneut, dann fällt es mir ein.   
Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich. Mir fällt ein, dass das nicht echt ist und Jefferson getötet wurde. Er kann mir nichts anhaben. Ich spüre wie meine Panik vergeht und öffne die Augen. Zwei blaue Augen empfangen meinen Blick. In ihnen funkelt Lust.   
„Oh Chloe!“ seufze ich erleichtert auf.

Sie küsst sich meinen Hals entlang.   
„Bitte nicht, ich brauche noch kurz.“ sage ich sanft.   
Ihr Blick wird kalt und sie schnauft wütend.   
„Das ist mir doch scheiß egal! Ich will dich, JETZT!“ damit wandert ihre Hand zu meiner Unterhose und sie reißt sie wild herunter.

„Nein, au, du tust mir weh.“ ich will sie abwehren doch spüre wie ein Kabelbinder scharf in meine Handgelenke schneidet bei der Bewegung. Grob und ungestüm greifen ihre Hände nach meinen Brüsten.   
„Au Chloe, stopp, das bist nicht du!“ versuche ich es wieder. „Bitte mach mich los, es tut weh!“ ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen.

Chloe legt sich nun auf mich und reibt sich an meinem Bein. Die Kabelbinder an meinen Handgelenken scheuern und alles in mir will nur noch flüchten.

„Chloe, bitte...“ da legt sie eine Hand über meinen Mund.   
„Ich habe lange genug gewartet, ich hole mir jetzt was ich brauche. Das macht dir ja anscheinend nichts aus.“ sagt sie kalt.

Vor meinen Augen verändert sich immer wieder das Bild zwischen Chloe die sich an mir reibt und Jefferson der in mich eindringt.

„Stopp....bitte.....hör auf.....bitte.....“

********************************************************************************

„Max?“ ich sehe Chloe über mir und schubse sie von mir weg.   
„Nein, lass mich“ ich taumel aus dem Bett und renne ins Badezimmer, schließe die Tür hinter mir ab und lasse mich auf den Boden sinken.

„ _Das warst du,oder?“_ _ **  
„Was denn? Nach deinen Ansagen dachte ich, dass es das ist was du willst. Das Menschen dich einfach so benutzen wie es ihnen passt.“**_

„ _Du weißt genau, dass das nicht so ist, das war...grausam!“_

„ _ **Nein Max! Das ist die Realität! Du erlaubst Menschen dich zu benutzen!Was ist zum Beispiel mit Victoria? Sie hat dich behandelt wie den letzten Dreck, ein paar Tränen und eine laue Entschuldigung und bei Max ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Es könnte ja sein, dass dich irgendwer nicht mag, wenn du mal zu dir selber stehst.“**_

„ _Das....so ist das nicht....“_

„ _ **Oh doch, genau so ist es! Aber belüge dich ruhig selber. Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast.“**_

„Max?“ höre ich gedämpft durch die Tür.

„ _Los verschwinde jetzt! Ich, ich brauche mal einen klarer Kopf ohne das du jede Sekunde was zu sagen hast!“_

„ _ **Wenn es dir so wichtig ist das ich verschwinde, dann sorge doch dafür!“**_

„ _Was meinst du damit?“_

„ _ **Du weißt genau was ich meine!“**_

Ich stehe mit zitternden Beinen auf und gehe zu unserem Medizinschrank. Ich sehe auf die verschiedenen Tabletten darin.   
_**„Jetzt verstehen wir uns!“**_

Ich blicke in den Spiegel und zucke zurück. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten gehe ich zur Tür, entriegel sie und renne regelrecht in Chloe, werfe mich ihr in die Arme. Sie steht kurz still und nimmt mich dann in den Arm. Liebevoll und beschützend.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich hatte einen Albtraum und es war....so verwirrend.“

„Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst Max!“ sie streicht mir sanft über den Rücken „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es versaut habe und du dich bei mir nicht mehr sicher fühlst. Ich werde Himmel und Erde in Bewegung setzen, dass sich das wieder ändert.“ ich höre wie ihre Stimme bei dem Satz bricht.   
Ich kann nur nicken.

12.10.2014 Chloe POV

Etwas vibriert hartnäckig neben dem Bett. Max murmelt leise und bewegt sich dann aus meinen Armen heraus.   
„Hallo?....ja am Apparat.....so kurzfristig......ja okay, ja ich werde da sein, schicken Sie mir die Adresse bitte per SMS?....gut bis dann!“ und sie legt auf.   
Ich sehe sie fragend an doch sie starrt nur an die Decke, dann reibt sie sich ein paar Mal durchs Gesicht. Ich will sie nicht drängen und warte ab.   
„Ein guter Kunde von uns hat einen dringenden Notfall. Der Fotograf für die Hochzeit hat sich heute früh krank gemeldet.“ sie seufzt wieder und mir wird das Herz schwer.   
„Wann musst du los?“ frage ich nur. Ich wollte den Tag nutzen um mit Max zu sprechen und anfangen alles wieder gut zu machen, auch wenn ich bezweifel, dass mir das jemals gelingen wird.

„In einer Stunde. Darf ich den Truck nehmen?“ noch immer schaut sie mich nicht an.   
„Klar, ich kann dich aber auch fahren, wenn du magst.“ biete ich an und hoffe, dass ich ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringen kann.   
„Besser nicht.“ sagt sie nur, ich zucke innerlich zusammen.   
„Okay.“

„Chloe? Es tut mir leid, dass ich weg muss. Aber der Kunde ist wirklich wichtig und....und ich bekomme das doppelte Geld für den Auftrag und darf einige Fotos vielleicht in mein Portfolio aufnehmen.“ nun sieht sie mich an, ihr Blick sieht so, schuldbewusst aus.   
„Max, es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Bring mir einfach was von der Torte mit“ ich versuche die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.   
„Blödmann!“ grinst sie und streckt mir die Zunge heraus und rollt sich dann aus dem Bett.

Ich schaue im Internet nach einem geeigneten Rezept und stelle dann fest, dass ich ein paar Zutaten brauche. Noch eine weitere Suche ergibt, dass in der Nähe ein Laden auf hat, doch ohne meinen Truck ist das ein ganz schöner Weg. Ich suche meinen größten Rucksack und dabei fällt mir mein altes Skateboard in die Hände.

„Hallo mein Schatz, lange nicht mehr gesehen! Ich denke, es wird mal wieder Zeit für eine kleine Tour“ und damit stapfe ich aus der Wohnung.

Langsam füllt das Badezimmer sich mit dem sanften Duft des Badewassers. Ich habe Kerzen angezündet und ein paar Lavendel zweige in die Wanne gelegt, ich schaue auf die Uhr. Max müsste jeden Moment nach Hause kommen. Ich hoffe ihr gefällt, was ich geplant habe. Da höre ich auch schon die Haustür. Ich stürme durch unseren kleinen Flur und stehe erwartungsvoll vor der Tür. Max zuckt kurz erschrocken zusammen, lächelt mich dann aber an.   
„Ich habe dir was....wow was riecht hier so gut?“

Ich gehe zu ihr und nehme ihr ihre Kameraausrüstung ab und helfe ihr dann aus der Jacke.

„Ich hab ein bisschen was für dich vorbereitet während du weg warst.“

Statt etwas zu sagen hält Max mir eine kleine Schachtel entgegen. Ich schaue neugierig rein und muss grinsen.   
„Du hast tatsächlich Torte mitgebracht?“

„Jap, es ist Schokotorte, aber das ist für uns beide!“

„Ich verspreche nichts! Danke Liebling!“ ich will auf sie zugehen und sie küssen werde aber unsicher, stattdessen strecke ich ihr meine Hand entgegen. „Komm mit, bitte!“

Sie nimmt meine Hand und folgt mir. Auf den Weg stelle ich schnell die Torte weg und führe sie weiter ins Bad. Ich hab alles vorbereitet, dass sie sich entspannen kann. Aus einer Musikbox läuft leise Indiemusik, ihr Schlafanzug liegt bereit sowie ein Handtuch.

„Wow, danke! Womit habe ich das verdient?“ fragt sie erstaunt.

Statt zu antworten schaue ich betreten zu Boden. Dann spüre ich ihre Hand an meiner Wange. Mühsam schaue ich ihr in die Augen. Sie schaut mich so voller Liebe an, dass mein schlechtes Gewissen nur noch schlimmer wird. Nachdem was ich ihr angetan habe schaut sie mich immer noch so liebevoll an, das ist nicht richtig, ich habe sie nicht verdient. Ich seufze schwer und räuspere mich dann.   
„Ich dachte du hast dir etwas Entspannung und Ruhe verdient.“

Max stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst mich. Erschrocken reiße ich meine Augen auf.   
„Kommst du mit rein?“ fragt sie schließlich.   
Ich schüttel nur den Kopf und merke, wie ich mit mir selber kämpfe. Ich würde nichts lieber tun als ihr zu zeigen wie sehr ich sie liebe, sie in meinen Armen halten bis alles wieder gut ist. Sie dazu bringen meinen Namen zu seufzen und die Anspannung in ihren Körper zu spüren.

„Ich mache unser Abendbrot fertig.“ sage ich schnell nachdem ich ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sehe. „Und du entspannst dich jetzt in Ruhe, okay?“ ich küsse sie auf die Stirn und verlasse das Badezimmer bevor ich doch noch schwach werde.

Ein letzter Blick auf den Tisch und ich nicke zufrieden. Ich habe ein paar Blumen besorgt, Kerzen angezündet, das Essen steht, die Teller und das Besteck liegen ordentlich, ich habe sogar Servietten gekauft und ausgelegt. Es sieht perfekt aus, nun muss es nur noch Max gefallen.

Ich höre wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnet, meine Fotografin kommt heraus, mit nassen Haaren und einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Chloe....das....wow! Das sieht fantastisch aus.“

Schnell springe ich auf und rücke ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Sie kichert leise und mir geht das Herz auf. Ich will gerade zurück gehen da hält sie meine Hand fest und zieht mich zu sich.   
„Danke Liebling, aber das alles wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!“ sagt sie sanft und liebevoll bevor sie mich küsst.   
Ich spüre wie meine Knie weich werden und lächel. Ich gehe mit ihrem Teller zum Essen und fülle ihr auf.

„Hmmmm, das ist unglaublich Chloe! Wo hast du die ganzen Zutaten her, heute ist Sonntag? Wir wollten doch morgen einkaufen.“ sie schaut mich neugierig an.   
„Penny in der Stark Street hatte offen, also bin ich da hin.“ nuschle ich mit vollem Mund.   
„Was? Das sind gut 5 Kilometer von hier! Und das ohne Auto? Bist du verrückt?“ fragt sie irritiert.   
„Halb so wild, ich hab mein altes Board gefunden und bin damit los!“

„Ach Chloe, du hättest dir wirklich nicht so viel Mühe machen müssen!“ ihre blauen Augen strahlen mich warm an.

Wir essen schweigend weiter, bis ich satt aufseufze. Max steht auf und geht Richtung Küche.   
„Wo willst du hin?“ frage ich irritiert.   
„Unseren Nachtisch holen.“  
„Warte das mache ich!“ sage ich hastig und will aufstehen.   
Eine Hand landet auf meiner Schulter und drückt mich sanft aber bestimmt zurück.   
„Nein, du hast mehr als genug getan. Ich hole die Torte und du bleibst einfach mal sitzen.“ und damit ist sie verschwunden.   
Sie kommt nur mit der Schachtel und einer Gabeln zurück. Bevor ich irgendwas tun kann setzt sie sich auf meinen Schoß und grinst mich an.   
„Max was hast du vor?“ frage ich schwer schluckend und spüre wie mein Körper bei ihrer Nähe anfängt zu kribbeln.

Unbeirrt von meinem halbherzigen Protest nimmt sie etwas Torte auf die Gabel und streckt sie mir entgegen. Ich öffne zögerlich den Mund und vorsichtig schiebt sie das Tortenstück herein und nimmt anschließend selber einen Bissen.   
„Lecker oder?“ fragt sie verträumt und ich nicke nur.

Sie füttert mich weiter und obwohl ich ihre Nähe so sehr genießen und nichts sehnlicher will als sie zu berühren lasse ich meine Arme nur an der Seite herunter hängen. Ich habe zu viel Angst, davor es noch mehr abzufucken, ihr weh zu tun, die Situation falsch zu lesen. Das letzte Stück Torte geht etwas daneben und ich habe Schokocreme an meinem Mundwinkel hängen. Bevor ich reagieren kann beugt Max sich vor und küsst es weg.   
_„War das etwa Absicht?“_

Umständlich stellt sie die leere Schachtel und die Gabel hinter sich auf den Tisch, doch statt von mir aufzustehen drückt sie sich enger an mich. Ihr Mund wandert an meinem Hals entlang. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut und Lust überrollt mich. Das jedoch lässt alle Alarmglocken in mir schrillen.   
„Max, ich.....“sie unterbricht mich mit einem Kuss.   
„Komm, lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen“ ihre Hände kraulen meinen Nacken.

„Ich....ich kann nicht!“ bringe ich unter fast körperlichen Schmerzen hervor.  
Ich würde nichts lieber tun als mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen und sie zu lieben bis die Sonne aufgeht, aber meine Schuldgefühle bringen mich um.   
„Kannst du nicht oder.....oder willst du nicht?“ den letzten Teil flüstert sie nahezu und ich sehe in ihre unendlich traurigen Augen.   
Fuck dieser Blick schneidet mir so tief in die Seele. Was kann ich nur sagen damit es ihr besser geht. Ich öffne ein paar Mal den Mund und schließe ihn wieder ohne das nur ein Wort heraus kommt. Kurz flackert etwas in ihren Augen so als ob sie wieder ihre inneren Gespräche führt, sie sieht dann immer etwas abwesend aus.   
„Chloe, ist es wegen Freitagnacht?“ fragt sie nun vorsichtiger und ich nicke.

Ihre Hände fangen wieder an durch meine Haare zu streichen, dabei massieren ihre Fingerspitzen meine Kopfhaut. Es fühlt sich so gut an und so falsch. Ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie sich gut fühlt.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price“ sagt sie ernst und sanft zugleich „wie lange willst du dich noch deswegen fertig machen? Ich will nicht, dass es zwischen uns seltsam wirst nur weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nah bei mir haben. Völlig egal was andere sagen. Ich habe dir verziehen, nun wird es Zeit, dass du dir verzeihst.“ bei ihren Worten spüre ich Tränen vor Angst und Wut.  
„Ich....ich hab das nicht verdient! Ich habe dich nicht verdient!“ spreche ich meine Gedanken zögerlich aus.   
Max hält kurz inne meinen Kopf zu massieren und schaut mir einfach nur in die Augen. Sie scheint zu überlegen wie sie reagieren soll.   
„Lass mich das mal selber entscheiden was und wen ich verdiene.“ sagt sie schließlich mit neckendem Ton „und ich denke schon, dass du es absolut wert bist Dummerchen!“ sie beugt sich vor um mich zu küssen doch ich drehe den Kopf etwas weg.   
„Was....was wenn ich dir wieder weh tun werde? Max, du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, du hattest schon genug Schmerzen wegen mir ich....ich will dir nicht noch mehr weh tun....ich kann das nicht....ich....du bedeutest mir alles Max und der Gedanke, dass ich......dass ich dir....“ Panik schießt durch meine Venen und ich bekomme nur noch schwer Luft.   
Max drückt mich an sich. Fährt mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich hab sie nicht verdient, aber ihre beruhigende Art tut mir so gut. Ich bin so egoistisch.

„Chloe bitte beruhige dich! Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht weh tun wirst. Ich weiß es mit jeder Faser meines Seins! Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest, okay? Es ist okay, wir lassen es nicht mehr passieren und ein Fehler macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen, sondern einfach zu einem Menschen! Und du musst aufhören dich selber zu sehr dafür zu Grunde zu richten, bitte! Ich ertrage es nicht dich so zu sehen.“ ich höre wie ihre Stimme bricht und sehe erschrocken auf.

Ich erkenne die feuchte Spur von Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Sie holt tief Luft und hält mich mit ihrem Blick gefangen.   
„Bitte Chloe! Lass nicht zu, dass wir uns wegen so etwas kaputt machen, bitte! Ich brauche dich! Bei mir und in meinem Leben! Ich.... ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll um dir zu zeigen, dass es okay ist....ich will doch nur...das wir wieder....wir sein können. Einfach Chloe und Max!“

Langsam nicke ich und vergrabe meinen Kopf an ihrem Hals.   
„Ich weiß, dass will ich auch ich....ich will dich nur nicht verlieren!“ gestehe ich ihr und umklammere sie bei meinen Worten.   
„Das wirst du nicht Chloe! Niemals!“

Ich löse mich aus ihrer Halsbeuge und küsse sie. Langsam und tastend und es ist, als ob sie unter der Berührung meiner Lippen schmilzt. Meine Hände wandern an ihre Hüfte und sie seufzt zufrieden aus nachdem ich ihr wieder Luft zum Atmen lasse. Mein Herz schlägt gefühlt eine Millionen Mal in der Minute als sie mich anlächelt.

Maxs Hände wandern von meinen Kopf zu meinen Wangen und sie küsst mich, wild und leidenschaftlich und bricht damit sämtlichen Widerstand in mir und spült alle Zweifel hinfort.

Meine Arme schlingen sich fester um sie und ich stehe auf, das ganze Militärtraining zahlt sich wirklich aus und das Max kleiner ist. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen lege ich sie sanft auf dem Bett ab und krabble über sie.

„Wenn ich aufhören soll sag es mir!“ hauche ich in ihr Ohr und lasse meine Hände unter ihr Shirt wandern.

Sie nickt eifrig und versiegelt meinen Mund wieder mit ihrem. Vorsichtig, als ob ich sie zerbrechen kann, streife ich ihr Shirt höher und Max hebt ihre Arme damit ich es ihr ausziehen kann. Der Anblick erinnert mich an das erste Mal, als ich sie ohne Shirt sah, ich bin ebenso aufgeregt. Ich beuge mich vor und fange an mich ihren Oberkörper entlang zu küssen. Meine Hände fahren vorsichtig über ihre warme Haut.   
„Chloe, ich zerbreche schon nicht!“ lacht es sanft über mir.   
„Ich gehe lieber kein Risiko ein.“

Ich sehe ihre Narbe, noch ein Relikt von Schmerzen die sie wegen mir erleiden musste. Ich küsse sie liebevoll und spüre wie Glück und Trauer sich in mir abwechseln. Glück, dass Max nach all dem noch immer bei mir ist und Trauer, dass sie überhaupt erst so viel wegen mir erleiden musste. Ihre Finger sind wieder in meinen Haaren.

„Liebling, weinst du?“ fragt sie plötzlich verunsichert.   
Ich sehe mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihr auf, ich versuche sie beruhigend anzulächeln doch das scheint mir nicht wirklich zu gelingen. Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich sorgenvoll zusammen. Ich wische mir schnell die Tränen weg und küsse sie wieder.   
„Entschuldige, ich habe nur daran denken müssen wie viel du wegen mir schon durchgemacht hast und….“

„Shhh shhh shhh, fang nicht wieder an.“ Ihre Augen sehen mich so liebevoll und sanft an, dass ich nur nicken kann.   
Ich küsse mich wieder ihren Hals hinab und als ich an ihren Brüsten ankomme stoppt sie mich.   
„Chloe, du musst das nicht tun, wenn du nicht in der Stimmung bist, okay? Ich will nur das du weißt, dass ich…du weißt schon….nichts dagegen habe.“

„Ich weiß!“ flüstere ich zwischen ihre Brüste und beiße sanft zu was Max aufstöhnen lässt.

Meine Hände wandern weiter zu ihrer Schlafshorts und da spüre ich ihre Hände an meinem Tanktop und wie sie versucht es mir auszuziehen. Wir setzen uns beide auf und sie hilft mir aus meinem Oberteil und anschließend aus meinem BH. Sie drückt mich eng an sich und ich fühle die Hitze ihrer Haut auf meinem Körper, ihren schnellen Herzschlag und ich bin zu Hause.

„Ich hab dich vermisst!“ sagt sie gegen meine Schulter und ich kann nur nicken während meine Hände über ihren Rücken streichen.

Mit einer eleganten Drehung, die mich überrascht, liege ich plötzlich auf dem Bett und Max ist über mir. Bevor ich etwas sagen kann haben ihre geschickten Finger schon meine Jeans geöffnet, sie robbt von mir herunter und zieht mir die Hose komplett aus.

Sie küsst meinen Bauch und ich sinke tiefer ins Bett.   
„Chloe, es tut mir leid!“ sagt sie zwischen den Küssen.

Ich sehe zu ihr und ihr Gesicht sieht so schuldbewusst aus, dass es mir kalt den Rücken runter läuft.   
„Was?“ frage ich nur und in meinem Kopf spielen sich zig Szenarien ab.   
_„Hat sie mich betrogen so wie Rachel?“_ schießt es mir sofort durch den Kopf. Max setzt sich auf und schaut mich ernst an. In ihrem Blick liegt Angst und Reue und meine Wut steigt.   
„Als du zurück gekommen bist habe ich mir vorgenommen dir jeden Tag zu zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutet und wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und in den letzten Wochen habe ich darin versagt. Ich habe es zugelassen, dass die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung der Arbeit mich davon abhält. Ich glaube, wenn ich es besser gemacht hätte, dann wäre das Freitag Abend gar nicht erst passiert.“ Sie sitzt inzwischen auf dem Bett, hat die Beine angewinkelt und umarmt sich selber. 

Ich schüttel vor Unglaube den Kopf und krieche hinter sie, nehme sie in meine Arme und drücke sie an mich.

„Max, das ist doch völlig normal. Du hast ein hella crazy Jahr hinter dir und stürzt dich nun in Arbeit. Und du zeigst mir jeden Tag, dass du mich liebst! DU hast nichts falsch gemacht und es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Glaube mir, ich weiß wie sehr du mich liebst!“ Ich küsse ihre Sommersprossen auf ihrer Schulter. „Du hast nichts mit meinem Fehler zu tun. Ich hatte Unrecht, ich war frustriert und ich habe mich wie ein Kind aufgeführt. Und ich bin schließlich nicht nur wegen dem Sex mit dir zusammen.“ ich lehne meinen Kopf zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. „Ich liebe dich Max, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich manchmal verrückt macht.“

Sie hält ihre Hand hoch und lässt einen winzigen Spalt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„So sehr?“ fragt sie mit deutlich mehr Freude in der Stimme.

Ich umarme sie fester und ziehe sie mit mir nach hinten was sie quietschen lässt.

Mit einem Arm halte ich sie auf mir fest, die freie Hand lasse ich in ihre Hose wandern.

„Chloe...was...ohhhhh“ macht es auf mir und ich spüre wie sich Max auf mir entspannt.

Sie lässt ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter sinken und gibt sich voll und ganz meinen Berührungen hin. Ich küsse sie auf die Wange und mit geübten Fingern lasse ich ihre Welt ein bisschen erzittern.

12.12.2014 Max POV

Ich wache langsam auf und merke, dass das Bett leer ist. Sofort bin ich hellwach und sehe mich um. Da höre ich Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer, ich stehe auf und wickel mich in meine Decke. Chloe liegt nur in Unterwäsche auf dem Boden und macht ihr tägliches Training. Ich bleibe im Türrahmen stehen und sehe dem Spiel ihrer Muskeln zu. Während der Situps fängt sie breit an zu Grinsen.   
„Na Perversling, hast du nichts besseres zu tun als mich zu beobachten?“

„Doch, aber leider ist meine wunderschöne Partnerin nicht mit mir im Bett, also kann ich nicht machen worauf ich Lust habe!“ grinse ich zurück.

Meine Punkerin hält kurz inne und sieht mich an. Mit einem breiteren Grinsen macht sie weiter.   
„Hmmm, oh je, dass klingt nach einer schönen Frau in Nöten. Wenn deine Partnerin dich einfach so hängen lässt kann ich dir auch gerne zur Hand gehen. Du weißt schon, Allzeit bereit und jeden Tag ne gute Tat oder so.“ ihre Augen funkeln mich spielerisch an.   
Ich drehe mich wortlos um und lasse meine Decke fallen unter der ich nackt bin. Ich höre leises Wolfsgeheul und gehe grinsend wieder ins Bett und schließe die Augen bis ich die Bewegung auf der Matratze höre.

Sofort kuschel ich mich an sie und genieße ihre Wärme.   
„Hast du mich etwa nur zum kuscheln ins Bett gelockt?“ höre ich es neben mir kichern.   
Ich nicke und drücke mich etwas enger an meine Partnerin.

„Du bist manchmal so ein Blödmann!“

„Ja aber ich bin dein Blödmann Chloe! Außerdem wollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir heute die Weihnachtsfeier hier haben.“

„Oh, ist das schon heute?“

„Chloe Elizabeth Price!“ sage ich empört und setze mich auf.   
Sie zieht mich wieder zu sich heran und lacht laut.   
„Du bist so leicht auf den Arm zu nehmen Baby! Aber ich liebe es mit dir morgens zu kuscheln! Ich werde es vermissen.“ ich höre wie ihre Stimme traurig wird.   
„Hey, wir können noch unser ganzes Leben morgens miteinander kuscheln! Wir machen nur zwischendurch Pausen.“ ich drücke mich wieder enger an sie.

„Yeah!“

Ich klopfe gegen mein Glas und die Gespräche verstummen. Ich räuspere mich und merke wie ich rot werde unter dem Blicken unserer Gäste.   
„Hey Leute! Ich wollte euch nur schnell danken, dass ihr Chloe und mir ermöglicht mit euch allen zusammen Weihnachten zu feiern. Ich freue mich, dass ihr uns bei unserer verrückten Idee unterstützt habt und ich hoffe, dass wir alle einen schönen Abend miteinander haben werden! Ich liebe euch!“ ich hebe mein Glas und alle stoßen miteinander an. „Ach und das Essen ist eröffnet! Greift alle fleißig zu bevor Chloe es tut!“ lache ich und küsse meine Partnerin.

„Das hast du toll gemacht Max!“ flüstert es leise in mein Ohr.

„Ja, aber hast du gesehen wie gut sich Ricky und Vic verstehen?“ frage ich leise zurück.   
Chloe kichert nickend und gibt mir einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange.   
„So Leute ihr hattet genug Vorsprung, jetzt komme ich!“ höre ich sie noch und da rauscht sie schon mit ihrem Teller an mir vorbei.

Ich sehe wie Kate Chloe lange in den Arm nimmt und ihr ein paar Sachen ins Ohr flüstert. Chloe nickt hier und da und schaut ernst. Alex gibt ihr die Hand und nickt ihr nur zu. Mom legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Wenn du Unterstützung brauchst während sie weg ist kannst du dich jederzeit bei uns melden Liebling!“ sagt sie sanft.   
„Bei uns auch Max! Unser Haus steht dir immer offen!“ schreitet Joyce mit ein.

Inzwischen ist Vic bei Chloe und auch diese zieht sie in ihre Arme. Kurz flackern Chloes Augen zu mir und ich frage mich, was Victoria ihr gesagt hat. Ricky steht schon in der Tür und wartet auf die Blonde, die beiden teilen sich ein Auto. Chloe und ich haben schon eine Wette laufen, ob sie nur miteinander schlafen oder es ernster wird.

„Ich danke euch allen, ich werde mich melden!“ antworte ich unseren Eltern.

„ _ **Wirst du nicht! Du sagst ja jetzt schon niemanden von mir. Und jetzt wo Emily weg ist haben wir wieder ganz viel Zeit miteinander!“**_

„ _Lass mich in Ruhe! Sobald Chloe weg ist werde ich mir mal die Liste von Leuten anschauen die sie mir empfohlen hat.“_

„ _ **Von wegen!“**_

Ich beginne das restliche Essen und den Tisch abzuräumen und mache mich an die Küchenarbeit während Chloe den Rest verabschiedet.   
_**„Lustig wie Emily ausgerechnet jetzt schwanger wird und ein neues Leben anfängt wo deines wieder auf der Kippe steht, hä?“**_ Maxine, wie ich sie inzwischen nenne, klingt dabei sehr gehässig.

„ _Ja, ich schätze so etwas passiert halt!“_ ich versuche ihr keine zu große Macht zu geben. 

In den letzten Tagen wurde es allmählich wieder schlimmer, je schwerer mein Herz wegen dem nahenden Abschied wird.

„ _ **Ja, aber du bist wie ein kleiner, hilfloser Säugling. Ohne die Menschen die dein Händchen halten bist du nichts! Das war schon immer so und wird immer so bleiben. Und was tust du, wenn sie dieses Mal wirklich nicht zurück kommt, hä? Du hast sie schon so oft vorm Sterben gerettet, doch da drüber hast du keine Chance!“**_

„ _Hör auf so etwas zu sagen du grausames Biest!“_

„ _ **Äh Äh Äh, vergiss nicht, ich bin du! Du solltest mal drüber nachdenken wie du mit dir sprichst!“**_ und wieder lacht sie dunkel. 

Zwei Arme schlingen sich um meine Hüfte und lassen mich erschrocken hüpfen. Meine blauhaarige Punkerin dreht mich um und legt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken, dazu summt sie leise und fängt an uns hin und her zu wiegen.   
„Was hast du....“doch da legt sie ihren Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen.

Wir verfallen immer mehr in den Takt ihrer gesummten Melodie und ich versuche mich zu erinnern welches Lied das ist zu dem wir nun tanzen.

[ Riley Hawke - Fever ](https://youtu.be/eBaOoQKRN60)

„You never know how much I love you, you never know how much I care! And when you put your arms around me, girl, I get this feeling that´s hard to bare.“ singt sie leise in mein Ohr.   
Ich schlinge meine Arme fester um ihre Hüfte und lasse sie führen. Sie singt leise weiter und wir tanzen eng miteinander. Mein Gesicht ist gegen ihr Schlüsselbein gepresst und ich spüre wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln.

„The sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night. My eyes light up, when you call my name, ´cos I know you gonna treat me right.“ singt sie zu Ende und aus unserem Tanz ist inzwischen wieder nur ein Wippen geworden und meine Tränen fließen in ihr Hemd.

„War es so schlimm, dass du weinen musst Baby?“ und ich höre, dass sie mich nur necken will.

„Ich liebe es wenn du singst!“ schluchze ich.

Chloe hält mich einfach fest und drückt mich an sich. Ich weine noch etwas mehr in ihr Hemd und genieße ihre Nähe, ihren Duft, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt, ihre Wärme und ihre Stärke.

„Mir fällt es auch schwer!“ sagt Chloe sanft und ich schaue auf.   
Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug um mich zu beruhigen.   
„Es tut mir leid Chloe!“ sage ich und schaue sie an.   
Sie lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf. Mit einer Hand streicht sie mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Es gibt keinen Grund! Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass ich gehe. Ich....nicht mehr oft Max, ich verspreche es dir!“Ich nicke nur und vergrabe mein Gesicht wieder in ihrem Hemd. „Wollen wir ins Bett und kuscheln?“

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir erst noch einmal zeige wie sehr ich dich liebe und was du verpasst, wenn du nicht zu mir zurück kommst?“

Ich höre ihr Lachen und mein Herz wird wieder leichter.   
„Hmmm das klingt interessant Caulfield!“Ich sehe zu ihr hoch und küsse sie. „Fever, when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight“ singt Chloe noch mal.   
Ich schmelze dahin und dränge sie langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.   
„So kommst du nie wieder in den Moshpit!“ schnurre ich vor meinen nächsten Kuss gegen ihren Hals und wieder lacht sie.

„Ich glaube du bist ein schlechter guter Einfluss Hippie!“

„Ach ja, komm her Punk Ass!“ und damit zerre ich ihr das Hemd vom Körper und schubse sie aufs Bett.

Sofort bin ich auf ihrem Schoß und mache mich an der Hose zu schaffen.   
„Dafür scheine ich ein guter schlechter Einfluss für dich zu sein!“ lacht Chloe und beißt mir leicht in die Schulter.

Ich schiebe meine Hand in ihre Boxershorts und dringe in sie ein.   
„Oh fuck!“ stöhnt die Soldatin auf und lässt sich zurück in die Matratze fallen.

„Das war der Plan!“ sage ich, triumphierend grinsend.

„Da ist wohl jemand in Spiellaune!“ und dann beißt Chloe sich wieder auf die Lippen und streckt sich meinen Fingern entgegen.   
„Das bringt mich auf eine Idee!“ ich ziehe mich aus ihr zurück, höre ihr frustriertes Schnaufen und gehe mit schnellen Schritten durch das Zimmer.   
Blaue Augen verfolgen mich und leuchten auf, als ich zu unserer Spielzeugkiste gehe. Mit dem Strapon in der Hand gehe ich zurück und sehe, wie Chloe sich aufgeregt die Hose auszieht.

„Knie dich hin!“ befehle ich während ich mir selber die Hose und mein Shirt ausziehe.

Chloe kniet sich auf die Mitte des Bettes und ich schnalle mir das Toy um und positioniere mich hinter ihr. Mit meiner Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern drücke ich ihren Oberkörper nach unten und sie gibt unter meinem sanften Druck nach. Mit einer Hand öffne ich ihren BH und mit der anderen schaue ich, ob sie feucht genug ist.   
„Da kann es ja jemand kaum erwarten!“ stelle ich zufrieden fest und Chloe zieht nur scharf die Luft ein als ich mit zwei Fingern in sie gleite um sie auf den Dildo vorzubereiten.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so bist!“ stöhnt sie und ich grinse.

Ich lasse meine Hand von ihren Schulterblättern zu ihrer Hüfte wandern und hinterlasse dabei leichte Kratzer auf ihrem Rücken was Chloe aufknurren lässt.

„Baby, du machst mich wahnsinnig!“ dabei schiebt sie immer wieder ihre Hüfte in Richtung meiner Finger, die ich nun aus ihr heraus nehme.

Auch die Hand lege ich an ihre Hüfte und zwinge sie damit still zu halten. Ich positioniere uns beide und führe die Spitze an ihre feuchte Öffnung. Ich höre den hektischen Atem meiner Partnerin und muss noch mehr grinsen. Sie kann es wohl kaum erwarten.

Langsam und vorsichtig dringe ich in sie ein. Ich höre wie sie nach Luft schnappt und stöhnt. Als ich vollständig eingedrungen bin verharre ich kurz und beuge mich vor um einen Kuss auf dem Rücken meiner Partnerin zu hinterlassen.

„War das schon alles Caulfield!“ provoziert sie mich und ich höre die Erregung in ihrer Stimme.   
„Halt die Klappe!“ sage ich streng und gebe ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.

Ich ziehe mich aus ihr heraus und dringe wieder in sie ein. Quälend langsam für ihre Frechheit, ihre Hüfte halte ich dabei immer noch fest, dass sie nicht selber die Geschwindigkeit bestimmen kann.

Nach und nach erhöhe ich mein Tempo. Ich nehme eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und befeuchte meine Finger, greife um sie herum und massiere ihren Kitzler.   
„Oh scheiße“ presst die blauhaarige zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.   
Ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt nähert und verlangsame mein Tempo wieder. Meine Hand wandert von ihrer Klitoris zu ihrer Brust und ich spiele mit ihrem Piercing. Ich höre, wie sie frustriert auf murrt, lasse mich davon aber nicht beeindrucken.

Meine Augen wandern über meine Partnerin, die frisch rasierte Haarhälfte, das blau auf der anderen Seite das sich über das Bett verteilt. Ihr Gesicht ist in die Matratze gedrückt und sie hat die Augen geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Ihr Brustkorn hebt und senkt sich schnell.   
_„Ich liebe sie so sehr!“_

Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln konzentriere mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe, ich erhöre langsam wieder das Tempo, drehe mich ein bisschen um einen anderen Winkel zu bekommen beim Eindringen und merke sofort den Effekt, den es auf Chloe hat. Wieder massieren meine Finger ihr Lustzentrum während ich mit schnellen Stößen in sie eindringe.   
„Nicht....aufhören....bitte!“ presst Chloe hervor und ich weiß, ich habe sie genau da, wo ich sie haben wollte. Obwohl mir von der Position die Beine schmerzen gebe ich noch einmal alles und dann höre ich wie Chloe in die Matratze stöhnt, wie alles in ihrem Unterkörper erzittert und sie sich scheinbar nur noch mit Mühe auf den Knien halten kann. Ich halte sie wieder mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte, dringe noch ein paar Mal vorsichtig in sie ein, bis das Zittern nachlässt. Sanft ziehe ich mich aus ihr zurück, befreie mich von dem Strapon und führe meine Partnerin in eine liegende Position. Sie hat ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, die Augen sind geschlossen und sie atmet schwer und schnell. Ich lege mich ihr gegenüber, sodass ich ihr ins Gesicht sehen kann, und breite die Decke über uns aus. Ich streiche ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus den Augen und bin glücklich.

„Bin....gleich....soweit“ sagt sie stoßweise und sieht dabei so müde aus.   
„Ist okay Liebling, ruh dich aus!“ sage ich nur und streiche ihr weiter durchs Haar, bis ihr Atem immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger wird und ich mir sicher bin, dass sie eingeschlafen ist.

Leise steige ich aus dem Bett und gehe zurück in die Küche. Ich mache den restlichen Abwasch fertig und summe leise vor mich hin.

„ _ **Wow, was für ein heißes Lebewohl! Nicht schlecht!“**_

„ _Sag mal, wenn du und ich ein und dieselbe sind, dann....“_

„ _ **Oh, hat der Sex endlich deinen Verstand eingeschaltet und du raffst es?“**_ kommt die gehässige Antwort sofort.

„ _Nein....das..... wenn sie wirklich nicht wieder kommen würde, wäre es dir wirklich so egal? Ich meine, wir haben die gleichen Gefühle für sie, oder nicht?“_ beende ich meine Gedanken. 

„ _ **Pfff, wieso sollte ich das gleiche für sie empfinden, hä?“**_ ich höre ihre Unsicherheit. 

„ _Weil ich sie quasi schon immer geliebt habe und du ja dann auch...oder?“_

Darauf bekomme ich keine Antwort mehr.

„Interessant“ murmel ich leise und fange schon mal an den Tisch für das Frühstück zu decken.

Ich sehe mich in unserer kleinen Wohnung um, an der Tür steht schon ihre Tasche bereit damit wir morgen früh etwas mehr Zeit miteinander haben. Ich setze mich auf die Couch, ziehe meine Beine an und lasse meine Gedanken kreisen. Ich merke, wie Angst und Kälte mein Herz umschließen und versuche mich zu beruhigen.

Ich warte darauf, dass Maxine mich weiter drangsaliert, aber mit meiner Frage vorhin scheine ich sie erst mal ruhig gestellt zu haben.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer dringen leise Geräusche und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich zurück ins Bett sollte und wenigsten ein bisschen versuchen sollte zu schlafen.

Mein BH fliegt achtlos zu den anderen Sachen und dann krieche ich leise unter die Decke, Chloe sieht gestresst aus in ihrem Schlaf und ich streiche ihr sanft über die Wange.   
„Shhhh alles ist gut Liebling!“ flüstere ich leise und kurz entspannen sich ihre Gesichtszüge.

Statt zu schlafen beobachte ich sie einfach, als ob mein Gehirn sich jedes einzelne Detail ihres Gesichts einprägen will, für immer. Die kleine Narbe an ihrer Stirn die sie aus ihrem ersten Einsatz mitgebracht hat die nicht etwa im Gefecht, sondern bei einem nächtlichen Gelage entstanden ist. Der kleine Hügel auf ihrer Nase wo sie sich diese gebrochen hat, ihre vollen Lippen die ich so gerne küsse, ihre Augenbrauen die manchmal mehr Gefühle verraten als ihre Worte.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Chloe, bitte komm zurück zu mir!“ sage ich leise und spüre wieder die Schwere in meinem Herzen.

Chloes Gesicht verzieht sich, als ob sie Schmerzen hat. Sie reißt erschrocken die Augen auf und schaut sich orientierungslos um bis sie mich erkennt. Das alles passiert innerhalb einer Sekunde und ich habe kaum Gelegenheit zu reagieren. Gerade als ich etwas beruhigendes sagen möchte ist sie schon bei mir und vergräbt ihr Gesicht an meinem Hals, sie weint und hält mich fest an sich gedrückt. Ich erwidere die Umarmung und streiche ich beruhigend durchs Haar.

„Alles ist gut Chloe, du bist in Sicherheit, du bist bei mir!“ murmel ich leise gegen ihren Scheitel und spüre wie sie den Kopf schüttelt aber noch unfähig ist zu sprechen.

So verletzlich und emotional erlebe ich sie nur sehr selten, was auch immer sie geträumt hat muss furchtbar gewesen sein und wieder einmal stelle ich mir die Frage, ob sie ihre Einsätze wirklich so gut weg steckt wie sie sagt oder ob sie irgendwann wie David wird.

„Willst du drüber reden?“ wieder schüttelt sie den Kopf und weint weiter. „Ist okay Liebling, lass dir Zeit! Ich bin für dich da! Ich bin bei dir, für immer!“ sage ich sanft und spüre wieder ihr Zittern.

Meine Hand kreist weiter über ihre Kopfhaut und ich spüre, wie sie sich allmählich entspannt. Als ich schon denke, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen ist verändert sie ihre Position etwas, ist aber weiterhin ganz nah an mir.   
„Max, es war furchtbar, es fühlte sich so echt an....ich.....“ wieder fängt sie an zu schluchzen.

„Willst du drüber reden?“ frage ich sanft und ziehe sie wieder enger an mich um ihr Wärme und Schutz zu geben.   
„Yeah...ich....es war nach meinem Einsatz....“ich höre kurz verwirrt auf ihren Kopf zu kraulen „ich bin nach Hause gekommen und habe dich gefunden...du warst....ich konnte nicht.....ich war nicht....“ich kraule weiter um sie wieder zu beruhigen.   
„Shhh Shhhh ganz ruhig, lass dir Zeit. Mach langsam Chloe!“ flüstere ich sanft gegen ihre Kopfhaut.

Ein sanftes Nicken, dann ein schwerer Atemzug.   
„Max, du warst tot. Ich kam zurück und du warst nicht mehr am leben. Ich weiß nicht, was hier passiert ist, du warst noch warm, doch ich war zu spät. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen und du hast so gequält ausgesehen und ich....ich konnte nichts tun.“ wieder fängt sie an zu weinen, ihre Arme liegen wie Schraubzwingen um mich und ich muss schwer schlucken.

„Chloe, mir geht es gut! Es ist nichts passiert, alles ist gut!“ ich spüre wieder ihr Nicken.   
„Versprichst du mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst während ich weg bin?“ fragt sie leise gegen meinen Hals.   
„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen Chloe!“ bestätige ich ihr und höre nur ein Lachen in meinem Kopf was mich die Stirn runzeln lässt.   
Das scheint meine Punkerin zu beruhigen und sie rückt etwas von mir ab um mich anzuschauen. Ihre Augen sind rot und geschwollen und nass und der Anblick bricht mir das Herz, vor allem wenn ich bedenke, dass es wegen mir ist.

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren Max! Du bist alles was auf dieser Welt für mich zählt!“ ihre Stimme ist so schwer mit Emotionen, dass es dafür sorgt, dass ich einen dicken Kloß im Hals bekomme.

„Das gleiche gilt für mich Chloe! Ich liebe dich so sehr und du bist das wichtigste für mich in meinem Leben!“ sage ich mit ebenso schwerer Stimme.   
„Dann müssen wir wohl beide auf uns aufpassen?“ erwidert Chloe mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Yeah, bis wir wieder gegenseitig aufeinander aufpassen können.“ erwidere ich und zwinkere sie an.

Zaghaft treffen ihre Lippen auf meine und der Kuss schmeckt nach Salz und purer, reiner Liebe. Ich ziehe Chloe zurück in die vorherige Position und streiche durch ihre Haare bis erst sie wieder eingeschlafen ist und dann kann auch ich die Augen schließen.


	17. Digging my own grave

15.12.2014 Chloe POV

„PRICE!“ brüllt es über den Übungsplatz und ich sehe wie mein Vorgesetzter nach mir Ausschau hält. Schnell jogge ich zu ihm hin und beziehe Stellung.   
„Ja Sir?“ frage ich während ich salutiere. 

„Rühren!“ knurrt er und ich stelle mich lockerer hin. „Enderson ist ausgefallen!“ ich überlege wo ich den Namen schon einmal gehört habe, dann klickt es bei mir. „Er hat berichtet, dass Sie ein paar Mal mit ihm geübt haben und gar nicht schlecht waren, stimmt das?“ er sieht mich missmutig an.   
_„Ja ich kann dich alten, sexistischen Dreckssack auch nicht leiden“_ knurre ich gedanklich. 

„Ja Sir, das stimmt Sir!“ sage ich nur und vermeide Augenkontakt.

„Gut, wollen Sie in die Scharfschützeneinheit, falls Sie wirklich dafür taugen? Die suchen noch jemanden.“ fragt mein Sergant.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre Sir!“

„ _Und dann bin ich dich Pisser endlich los!“_

„Gut, melden Sie sich bei Sergeant Parker! Wegtreten!“

„Jawohl Sir!“ und damit mache ich mich auf den Weg.

„So Price, da hinten ist die Zielscheibe! Zeigen Sie was Sie können.“ sagt der Mann der neben mir steht und mich nun prüfen soll, ob ich geeignet bin.   
Ich nehme das schwere Gewehr in die Hand, lege mich hin und visiere das Ziel an. Ich feuere ein paar Mal und der Sergeant nimmt sein Fernglas.   
„Nicht schlecht, Enderson hat nicht übertrieben! Ich würde mich freuen Sie in meiner Einheit begrüßen zu dürfen!“ ich stelle mich wieder auf und klopfe mir den Staub ab.   
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre Sir, mein Land und meine Kameraden zu beschützen!“ sage ich und kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
„Dann willkommen an Bord!“ er erwidert meinen Salut und reicht mir dann die Hand.

Ich schaue sie verwirrt an und schüttel sie dann.   
„Wenn wir unter uns sind, sind wir nicht die ganze Zeit so förmlich. Ich bin Jackson, du kannst mich aber Jack nennen! Willkommen Chloe!“

„Freut mich Jack!“

Ich mustere den Mann vor mir genauer. Er ist bestimmt an die 1,90 Meter groß, hat schwarze, lockige Haare. Er scheint ungefähr Mitte dreißig zu sein, hat warme, braune Augen und seine Haut hat einen dunklen Schokoladenton. Sein Lächeln wirkt einladend und ich bin ehrlich erleichter, von dem alten Idioten der normalen Einheit weg zu sein.   
„Also Chloe, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, bilden wir eine kleine Extraeinheit. Das heißt, du wirst heute noch dein Zelt räumen und auf unser Gelände ziehen, ansonsten reisen wir aber mit der üblichen Kompanie, nur, dass wir separate Aufträge und Trainingseinheiten haben. Und nur weil ich freundlichen zu dir bin heißt das nicht, dass du dich meinen Befehlen widersetzen darfst, verstanden?“  
„Ja Sir!“ er schaut mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Äh ja Jack!“ er lacht in einem dunklen Bass und ich muss grinsen.   
„Prima, hol deinen Kram und dann wird trainiert“

„Price, wo gehst du hin?“ fragt Ricky als sie auf mich zu gelaufen kommt.   
„Ich bin hier fertig!“ sage ich und packe meine Tasche fertig.

„Warte WAS?“ ich höre ihren Schock und spüre ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter.   
Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehe ich mich um, meine Tasche schleudere ich dabei auf die Schulter.   
„Jep, gehöre jetzt zu den coolen Kids! Wurde zu den Scharfschützen versetzt!“

Ricky schnappt ein paar Mal nach Luft. Sie mustert mich als ob sie nicht weiß, was sie mit der Information anfangen soll. Dann fällt sie mir in die Arme was mir die Luft entweichen lässt.   
„Du suchst doch nur einen Grund mir unbeobachtet auf den Arsch zu glotzen!“ sagt sie lachend.   
„Mist, du hast mich ertappt. Und tu nicht so, als ob wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Wir reisen zusammen, ich bin nur mehr im Hintergrund und rette dir ab und an den armseligen Hintern!“ wir lösen uns aus unserer Umarmung und ich verlasse das Zelt.

20.12.2014 Max POV

„Hey Max, hast du in deinem Kalender noch Platz? Noch eine Anfrage für ein Familienshooting.“ fragt mich Sandra.

„Ähm, ich könnte morgen ab 19 Uhr, ansonsten ist es schlecht.“ antworte ich.

„Okay, dann bestätige ich das.“ sie sieht mich kurz ernst an und lächelt dann.

„ _ **Glaubst du, du wirst mich los, nur weil du so ewig lange arbeitest?“**_

„ _Nein, ich....was soll ich sonst tun? Zu Hause sitzen und mich langweilen? Es sind 7 Tage und ich drehe jetzt schon durch“_

„ _ **Du drehst schon seit einem Jahr durch, aber du willst es nicht wahrhaben“**_

„ _An wem das wohl liegt?“_

„Hallo, Erde an Max?“ höre ich Sandra besorgt sagen.   
Ich blinzel und schaue sie fragend an und spüre wie meine Wangen rot werden. Anscheinend war ich mal wieder in mir gefangen.

„Süße, ist alles gut? Wenn dir der Auftrag zu viel ist dann lassen wir es. Wir können uns eh kaum retten, kein Thema.“  
„Nein, nein, alles gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Es ist seltsam plötzlich alleine zu schlafen und so“

„ _ **Als ob du alleine bist, du hast Mark und Kate und mich!“**_ lacht es. 

„Hey, wollen wir nachher was trinken gehen und reden?“ fragt mich meine Chefin und Freundin.

„Heute nicht, ich bin nachher mit Chloe zum skypen verabredet, solange sie es noch kann. Wenn sie erst mal im Einsatz ist wird es schwierig. Wenn es schlecht läuft werde ich sie dann gar nicht hören oder sehen können“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen.

„ _ **Oder nie wieder!“**_

„Na gut, dann aber nach den Feiertagen, hörst du?“ fragt mich die braunhaarige und ich nicke.

10.01.2015 Chloe POV

Vor mir stehen hunderte Kisten. Ich soll mich im Lager umsehen, ob wir was wichtiges vergessen haben, da fällt mein Auge auf etwas. Ich entdecke einen alten Kassettenrekorder, so einen ähnlichen hatte ich als Kind. Erstaunlicherweise funktioniert er noch. Darin ist eine Kassette und mir kommt eine Idee. Ich beende meine Runde und melde mich bei Jack ab.

„Hey mein Liebling, ich bin es, na gut, dass wirst du vermutlich hören. Oh man, ich hätte mir doch aufschreiben sollen, was ich sagen will. Ich habe heute diesen alten Kassettenrekorder gefunden und ich musste an damals denken, als wir Kinder waren und uns und unsere wilden Piratengeschichten aufgenommen haben und da dachte ich mir, dass es dir bestimmt gefällt, wenn ich dir eine Kassette schicken würde. Jedenfalls....also....morgen brechen wir auf und ich bin schon aufgeregt, was mich so erwartet aber....aber ich vermisse dich auch so schrecklich Baby! Es ist so schwer dich nur über den Laptop sehen zu können und ab morgen dann nicht mal mehr das. Aber ich werde dir schreiben so oft ich kann. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe! Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, deswegen versuche ich auch die Welt sicherer zu machen. Max ich....bitte pass auf dich auf ja? Immer wenn wir skypen siehst du so müde und erledigt aus. Ich....Max ich brauche dich und ich will, dass es dir gut geht! Und ich bin schon gespannt, für welche Uni du dich entscheiden wirst, so langsam müssten ja die ersten Rückmeldungen kommen. Ich freue mich, wenn wir weiter ziehen, egal wohin, hauptsache wir sind zusammen.

Ich liebe dich so sehr Maxine Caulfield und ich bin stolz auf dich! Vergiss das niemals!“

Ich schalte die Aufnahme aus und wische mir die Tränen weg. Automatisch greife ich nach meiner Kette aber die hängt nun um Maxs Hals und wartet auf meine Rückkehr.

Max und ich haben ausgemacht, dass wir hinziehen wo auch immer sie einen Uniplatz bekommt. Bis jetzt ist sie immer mir und meinen Wünschen gefolgt und nun wird es für mich Zeit das gleiche zu tun. Wenn ich dann zurück bin werden wir uns um eine Unterkunft kümmern und dann werden wir weiter sehen. Irgendwie aufregend nach dem Einsatz in ein neues Leben zurück zu kehren.

„Chloe?“ höre ich eine bekannte Stimme.   
„Hey Ricky, ich bin hier!“ erwidere ich und sehe meine Freundin auf mich zukommen.   
Sie hat ein dickes Grinsen im Gesicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ärger bedeutet.

„Sag mal, hast du dein Tattoo Werkzeug mit?“

„Yeah, aber nur schwarze Tinte, wieso? Willst du dir Vickys Namen auf den Arsch tätowieren lassen?“ ärgere ich sie und versuche heraus zu finden was zwischen den beiden abgeht.   
„Ne man, so weit sind wir noch nicht, aber ich hab dir ein paar Kunden besorgt.“   
„Okay, klingt gut, los gehst!“

12.2.2015 Max POV

Das Telefonklingeln weckt mich und ich schaue mich um. Ich liege auf der Couch, um mich herum steht eine leere Wodka Flasche und mein Kopf dröhnt. Meine Hand tastet nach der Geräuschquelle.   
„Hmmm hallo?“

„Max, endlich nimmst du mal ab. Wie geht es dir Sweetheart? Wir haben seit den Feiertagen nichts mehr von dir gehört, deine Mom und ich machen uns Sorgen!“ überfällt mich Dads Stimme.   
„Hey Dad! Mir geht es gut, ich arbeite nur viel und so! Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen!“ ich stehe von der Couch auf und muss mir ein Stöhnen verkneifen vor lauter Kopfschmerzen.   
„Liebling, hast du getrunken? Du klingst als ob du lallst.“

„Nein Dad“ lüge ich „ich hatte wieder Migräne und hab geschlafen, ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht“ wenigstens ist der letzte Teil keine Lüge.

„Schon wieder Max? Du solltest wirklich mal damit zu einem Arzt gehen!“  
 _ **„Ha, wenn er wüsste weswegen wir wirklich mal zum Arzt sollten!“**_

„Ich....ja Dad, ich werde mich mal umschauen“ versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Wie geht es Mom und dir?“ versuche ich abzulenken.   
„Gut Liebling, außer, dass wir unsere einzige Tochter vermissen.“ ich rolle mit den Augen „wir würden dich gerne besuchen kommen. Wie wäre es mit nächsten Wochenende?“

„ _ **Oh ja, sie können es sicherlich nicht erwarten zu sehen was für eine Katastrophe aus ihrer Tochter geworden ist“**_

„Oh Dad, das wäre fantastisch, aber ich habe nächstes Wochenende einen Auftrag, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal vorbei kommt, oder ich könnte zu euch kommen, wenn ihr wollt“

„Okay Liebling, das klingt gut. Pass auf dich auf mein Schatz ja? Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Arbeit!“   
_**„Ja, deswegen haben sie dich auch damals aus deiner Heimat gerissen um eine bessere Arbeit zu finden!“**_

„Ich weiß Daddy, ich passe auf mich auf, versprochen!“ wieder eine Lüge.

„Gut Liebling! Wir lieben dich!“

„Ich liebe euch auch!“

Und damit beende ich das Telefonat und lasse mich erschöpft wieder auf die Couch sinken. Applaus ertönt in meinem Kopf.   
_**„Wow Max, du wirst von Tag zu Tag besser im Lügen! Liegt es am Gras oder am Alkohol?“**_

„Wenn du mich nicht Tag und Nacht quälen würdest, könnte ich vielleicht ohne diese Sachen einschlafen!“

„ _ **Vergiss es, du bist schon so tief gesunken! Falls, und das ist ein großes FALLS deine Punkerin zurück kommen sollte, meinst du, sie wird dich dann noch wollen? Ich meine, sieh dich an! Du gehst doppelt so viel arbeiten nur um dich mit Gras und Alkohol versorgen zu können! Wie armselig du nur geworden bist! Du....“**_  
„GENUG!“ ich springe von der Couch auf und mir wird schwindelig.

Der Boden gibt unter meinen Beinen nach und ich merke wie die Schwerkraft ihr übriges tut. Ich falle hin und spüre einen scharfen Schmerz an meinem Arm. Ich sehe auf mein linkes Handgelenk, direkt neben meiner Pulsader habe ich einen Schnitt. Er ist nicht tief, aber blutet dennoch.   
Ich setze mich auf und sehe mir die Wunde an.   
_**„Hmmm, wunderschön, oder? Was glaubst du wie es wäre, wenn es einfach nicht aufhören würde? Stell es dir vor, wie das Blut langsam deinen Arm herab läuft, weiter und immer weiter.“**_ ich kann nicht anders als es mir bildlich vorzustellen _**„du fühlst, wie du langsam immer müder wirst und du weißt, dass du dich endlich erhole kannst. Keine weiteren Schmerzen, keine Albträume, keiner Erinnerungen mehr an Kate und Mark.“**_

Mit einem Finger wische ich das Blut weg und schüttel den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich werde nicht vor dir weg rennen! Ich werde dich besiegen!“ mühsam stehe ich auf um ins Badezimmer zu gehen, damit ich ein Pflaster auf die Wunde kleben kann.   
Mein Blick in den Spiegel nimmt mich gefangen.   
„Wer bist du? Was ist nur aus die geworden?“ frage ich mein Spiegelbild.

„ _ **Haha, bist du nicht etwas zu pathetisch?“**_

„Ja vielleicht!“

Meine Füße tragen mich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ich sammel die leeren Flaschen ein und sehe auf dem Tisch meine Tüte mit Gras. Ich schüttel wieder den Kopf und reibe mir müde durchs Gesicht.   
„Ich muss das wieder in den Griff bekommen, ich muss mich in den Griff bekommen.“ sage ich leise zu mir selber.   
Noch ein Seufzen und ich lasse mich erneut auf die Couch fallen und drehe mir einen Joint.   
_**„Wow, beeindruckend wie du es in den Griff bekommst!“**_

„Halt deine verdammte Schnauze, ich muss schlafen können, ohne deine Bullshit!“

Langsam verglüht der Rest des Joints im Aschenbecher und ich schaue in die Dunkelheit. Ich warte ob mein Kopf sich meldet, doch nichts passiert. Müde lasse ich den Kopf kreisen und stehe vorsichtig auf. Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer und fühle mich endlich etwas leichter. Weit entfernt von glücklich oder zufrieden, aber der innere Schmerz ist weg. Meine Hand wandert, wie jeden Abend, zu der Kette um meinen Hals und ich ziehe die Kette aus, küsse die einzelnen Patronen und hänge sie vorsichtig auf. Ich lege mich auf meine Bettseite und greife zu dem Walkman. Ich musste mir in einem Second Hand Laden einen kaufen, die Kopfhörer landen in meinen Ohren und ich drücke auf Play.   
Chloes Stimme ertönt und ich merke, wie ich friedlich weg dämmere.

02.03.2015 Chloe POV

Heute soll der Versorgungstruck kommen und ich bin aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten. Denn der Versorgungstruck bedeutet auch Post aus der Heimat. Zusammen mit meinen üblichen Briefen ist diesmal ein kleines Paket dabei.

Ich öffne es und empfange einen Zettel.   
„Ich hoffe, dass das Paket rechtzeitig ankommt, doch wenn es zu früh da ist, mache ich mir gar keine Illusion, ich weiß, dass du es vorher öffnen wirst. Happy Birthday Liebling!“ ich schaue rein und grinse.   
„YES JACKPOT!“ rufe ich freudig.

„Na Price, auch was tolles bekommen?“ sagt Ricky hinter mir.   
„Jap und du?“ Schnell schließe ich das Paket.

„OHHHH JA!“  
„Ich zeige dir meines wenn du mir deines zeigst?“ fordere ich sie heraus.

„Wie alt bist du? Drei?“

„Pfff, dann halt nicht!“ sage ich gespielt beleidigt.   
„Schon gut, schon gut.“ lacht meine Kameradin.  
Wir tauschen die Gegenstände in unserer Hand. Ich sehe auf ein Foto und...

„BÄHHH! Mach das weg!“ ich lasse ein Nacktbild von Vicky fallen. „Alter, das hat sich bestimmt in mein Hirn gebrannt! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch so nahe steht!“ stichel ich und sehe, wie Ricky sich auf der Lippe herum kaut.   
„Nun ja, tatsächlich....es klingt albern aber mit ihr ist es irgendwie anders. Wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen echt intensiv per Brief unterhalten und....ja....“

„Oh wow, das freut mich für euch beide!“ sage ich und nehme ihr mein Paket mit den Süßigkeiten aus den Händen. „Da du nun selber was süßes hast brauche ich das ja nicht mehr mit dir zu teilen!“ und damit nehme ich mir einen Riegel heraus und fange an ihn zu essen während ich die Briefe von Mom und David lese.

Außerdem habe ich eine Karte von Maxs Eltern bekommen und ein paar lange Briefe von Max. Irgendwas beunruhigt mich je mehr ich lese, doch ich kann den Finger nicht drauf legen. Es ist nicht das, was sie schreibt, eher wie sie schreibt. Von Brief zu Brief wirkt es unordentlicher und hektischer. Ich hoffe, dass es ihr gut geht.

Der Alarm ertönt und sofort reagiert mein Körper. Ich schnappe mir mein Gewehr und begebe mich in Position.

29.03.2015 Max POV

********************************************************************************

Sanfte Küsse gleiten an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel entlang. Ich fühle wie sich Aufregung und Lust in mir ausbreiten.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie sehr ich deine Oberschenkel liebe? Der perfekte Pfad zu deiner Weiblichkeit und trotzdem rein und Unschuldig. Spreiz die Beine ein bisschen für mich, damit die Schatten besser fallen“

Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf und sehe Jefferson wie er zwischen meinen Knien liegt. Seine Kamera ist auf mich gerichtet und er seufzt zufrieden. Ich will mich bedecken, doch meine Hände sind gefesselt.

Ich winde mich und sehe wie seine Augen funkeln.

„Oh du kleine Schlampe, ich habe gesagt, dass du still halten sollst wenn ich dich fotografiere. Du willst es wohl nicht lernen, was?“ Mit einem Ruck steht er auf und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit.   
_**„Mach es rückgängig, bitte, lass nicht zu, dass er uns weh tut! BITTE MAX!“**_

„Mister Jefferson, bitte nicht, ich....ich halte jetzt still, ich....“ doch da trifft mich seine Faust an der Seite meines Kopfs.

Der Schmerz ist so doll, dass ich glaube, dass mir der Schädel platzt. Dann fühle ich die Nadel in meinem Nacken. Während ich weg dämmere wandern seine Hände wieder über die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel.   
„Hmmmm, ich liebe es wie makellos deine Haut ist!“

********************************************************************************

Mit einem Würgen erwache ich. Meine Haut ist bedeckt mit kaltem Schweiß und ich schaffe es in letzter Sekunde den Mülleimer zu mir zu ziehen bevor ich mich übergebe.

„ _ **Nette Erinnerung, oder?“**_

Seit nunmehr zwei Wochen habe ich jede Nacht den gleichen Traum oder die gleiche Erinnerung. Der ewige Schlafmangel nagt an meinem Verstand.

„ _ **Was denn, wirkt dein kleiner Schmetterlingstrick nicht mehr? Tja, ich sagte ja schon, du bist hilflos wie ein Säugling!“**_

„Der Schmetterling! Ja, das hat schon mal geholfen. Ich muss nur etwas an mir verändern, dann hört es bestimmt auf.“

„ _ **Was denn, noch mehr Tattoos?“**_ klingt es höhnisch.   
Ich taumel aus dem Bett und gehe ins Badezimmer. In einer der Schubladen finde ich, was ich gesucht habe.   
**_„Hmmm Interessant! Aber du traust dich eh nicht!“_**

„Ach ja?“

„ _ **Niemals! Eigentlich geilen dich diese Träume doch auf! So kannst du schön in deiner Opferrolle bleiben! Oh seht mich an, ich bin die arme, kleine Max und der große böse Wolf hat sich an mir vergangen, buhu!“**_

Mit der Schere fahre ich über die Innenseiten meines Oberschenkels und sehe, wie das Blut läuft. Ich hinterlasse immer mehr Schnitte auf beiden Seiten. Das Blut tropft auf die Fliesen des Badezimmers und dann höre ich das hämische Lachen in meinen Kopf. Es ist, als ob ich aus einem Wahn erwache, erst jetzt spüre ich die Schmerzen der Schnitte. Entsetzt lasse ich die blutige Schere fallen.

Die Schmerzen und die Erkenntnis was ich getan habe überrollen mich. Ich lasse mich zu Boden sinken und fange an zu weinen während sich zwischen meinen Beinen eine rote Pfütze bildet. Keiner der Schnitte war tief genug um wirklich gefährlich zu werden, also tue ich nichts außer zu weinen und dem Lachen in meinem Kopf zu lauschen.

13.05.2015 Chloe POV

Alle werden auf dem Lagerplatz versammelt.

„Herrschaften, herhören! Morgen wird das Lager abgeräumt und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg Richtung Hauptlager. In zwei Wochen sollten wir auf den Weg Richtung Heimat sein. Unseren Auftrag konnten wir erfolgreich abschließen. Doch nun lassen Sie uns alle eine Schweigeminute für die Gefallenen Kameradinnen und Kameraden abhalten.“

Ich senke meinen Kopf und denke an die Menschen, die nun nicht mehr unter uns weilen. Ich spüre Tränen der Wut und der Trauer in mir hoch steigen. Ricky steht neben mir und nimmt meine Hand. Sie drückt sie kurz und ich drücke zurück.   
„Dankeschön! Und nun zurück an die Arbeit!“ und damit bricht wieder beschäftigtes Treiben in unserem provisorischen Lager aus.

Ich will gerade gehen da spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.   
„Hey Chloe! Alles okay?“ fragt mich Ricky. Ihre Augen sehen so müde aus wie ich mich fühle.   
„Ja, ich schätze schon. Ich freue mich wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Und bei dir?“

„Denke schon. War heftiger Scheiß diesmal. Ich vermisse Mira, sie war ein gutes Mädchen!“

„Das war sie!“ ich klopfe Ricky auf die Schulter. „Los, lass uns ab die Arbeit gehen, sonst müssen wir die Latrinen abbauen. Und das ist ein Scheißjob!“

„Man Chloe, du bist priceless!“ ich lache über den schlechten Witz und gehe zu meiner Einheit.

Ich höre wie sich die Zeltplane bewegt und sehe zur Öffnung.   
„Hey, bist du noch wach?“ flüstert es.   
„Ja, aber was machst du hier?“ frage ich verwirrt zurück.   
Bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann kommt Ricky zu mir auf die Liege.   
„Alter, ich kann nicht....“ doch da höre ich sie schniefen und wie sie sich an mich schmiegt.

Ich verstehe was hier vor sich geht, lege meinen Arm um sie und ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Sie weint leise vor sich hin und ich frage mich, was ich tun kann damit es ihr besser geht.

„Entschuldige....ich....“fängt sie an.   
„Ist okay! Ich bin für dich da!“

„Wenn ich zurück bin will ich Vic nach einem Date fragen, einem richtigen. Ich glaube ich bin fertig damit mich durch die Gegen zu ficken. Ich will....ich weiß nicht....das was Max und du haben. Ich will ein Zuhause!“

Der Gedanke an Max lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen und ich spüre ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.   
„Dann schnapp sie dir Ricky!“

22.05.2015 Max POV

Meine Hände zittern und die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf werden immer schlimmer. Ich taste nach meinem Telefon und versuche den richtigen Kontakt zu finden.   
„Sandra? Es tut mir leid, ich bin total krank, ich fürchte ich brüte etwas aus.“ jammere ich schluchzend ins Telefon.   
„Hey Süße! Ja, so etwas habe ich auch schon befürchtet. Du hast die letzten Tage echt schlecht ausgesehen. Mach dir keinen Stress okay und werde ordentlich gesund. Soll ich nachher mal vorbei kommen?“

„Nein, besser nicht, nicht, dass ich dich noch“ ich muss wieder würgen „tschuldige, nicht, dass ich dich noch anstecke.“

„Okay Max, aber wenn du irgendwas brauchst melde dich bitte!“  
„Mache ich! Danke!“ und damit lege ich auf.

„ _ **Haha, die dumme Kuh fällt auch auf alles rein!“**_  
„Halt die Klappe!“

„ _ **Sorg doch dafür! Aus deinen Träumen hältst du mich ja gut heraus, als lass mir wenigstens deine wachen Phasen zum spielen. Sonst wird mir noch langweilig.“**_

„Warum lässt du mich nicht alleine?“

„ _ **Oh Max, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich niemals alleine lassen werde. Weißt du nicht mehr, damals, im Darkroom? Wenn das Licht ausging und du dich so einsam gefühlt hast. Wenn du nicht wusstest, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Zwischen den Spritzen und den Shootings.“**_

„Aber....“

„ _ **Nein Max, du kannst dir nicht nur die Rosinen heraus picken, so funktionieren Beziehungen nicht! So wie mit Kate und dir! Du konntest nicht mit ihr befreundet sein ohne auch den Schmerz ihres Todes zu erleiden!“**_

„Was redest du da? Sie lebt!“

„ _ **Tut sie das Max? Bist du dir da sicher?“**_

„Ich...ich weiß nicht!“

„ _ **Wir versuchen was. Schließe deine Augen und nun denk an ihren Sprung!“**_

„Nein, ich will das nicht!“

„ _ **Warum nicht?“**_

„Weil es weh tut! Weil es so fucking weh tut“

„ _ **Wieso tut es denn weh wenn es doch nie passiert ist, wenn du sie doch angeblich gerettet hast?“**_

„Ich...aber....“

„ _ **Sieh es ein Max! DU BIST VERRÜCKT!“**_

„NEIN!“

Ich stehe auf und gehe so schnell ich kann ins Wohnzimmer. Ich suche mein Gras doch finde nur noch einen jämmerlichen Rest. Ich greife zu meinem Handy mit der Prepaidkarte und schreibe eine Nachricht an die einzige Nummer.

  
**Ich: „Ich bekomme heute Gäste und mir fehlen noch ein paar Sachen. Brauche Eier und grünen Tee, hast du was für mich?“**

**Larry: „Hey Kolibri! Ja, kann ich 20 Minuten im Park sein!“**

Ich schnappe mir meine Kameratasche und ziehe mich an.

„ _ **Eier und grünen Tee? Offensichtlicher geht es wohl nicht. Schreib doch gleich Pillen und Gras!“**_

Ich stecke meine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und laufe zum Park. Mein Kopf schmerzt so doll, ich muss dringend entspannen.

„ _Sobald Chloe zurück ist wirst du verschwinden! Ich....ich höre auf den Scheiß zu nehmen und dich werde ich auch los. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Ich habe sie!“_

„ _ **Oh Max, es schmerzt mich, wenn du die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließt. Chloe kommt nicht wieder! Sie ist gestorben als sie versucht hat deinen Arsch zu retten.“**_

Ich bleibe abrupt stehen.   
_„Nein, nein ich hab die Kugel abgefangen, sie lebt! Sie ist nur im Auslandseinsatz!“_

„ _ **Ja Max, du hast die Kugel abgefangen aber sie ging durch dich hindurch. Erinnerst du dich?“**_  
 _„Ja, ich erinnere mich, aber nicht, dass sie durch ging, Chloe blieb unverletzt!“_

„ _ **Nein Max! Sie hat danach sie getroffen.“**_

Jemand rempelt mich an, ich werde zurück in die Realität geholt und ich erkenne meinen Dealer. Ich setze mich an einen Springbrunnen und sehe mich um. Die Luft ist rein. Ich reiche ihm einen Umschlag und er lässt dafür etwas in meine Tasche fallen.

Mein Blick wandert über die Blumen am Rand und da sehe ich ein paar Schmetterlinge tanzen. Ich greife meine Kamera und schieße ein paar Bilder.

Die Tasche landet neben meinen Schuhen und ich mache mich mit meiner Ausbeute auf den Weg zur Couch.   
„Du lügst! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du lügst. Ich habe Beweise, dass sie lebt, das beide leben!“

„ _ **Aber ich hab dich ernsthaft zweifeln lassen!“**_ ich schweige **_„das ist Antwort genug!“_**

29.05.2015 Chloe POV

Ich steige aus dem Bus und schultere meine Tasche. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass Max noch arbeiten müsste, also gehe ich in Richtung Fotostudio.

Ein fröhliches Klingeln begrüßt mich.

„Oh mein Gott Chloe du bist zurück!“ und damit springt mir Sandra in die Arme.   
„Wow langsam! Hallo Sandra, schön dich zu sehen!“ ich schaue mich um „wo ist denn meine wunderschöne Freundin? Nicht, dass du mir nicht reichst, aber...“ Sandras Gesicht wird ernst und ich mache mir Sorgen.

„Sie hat sich Ende letzter Woche krank gemeldet.“

„Oh, okay? Dann sehe ich mal besser nach ihr. Danke Sandra.“ ich will mich umdrehen doch spüre eine Hand auf meinem Arm.   
„Chloe warte. Ich.....irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Max glaube ich. Sie...ich weiß nicht, vielleicht übertreibe ich....aber ich finde sie hat sich verändert. Sie hat sich total zurück gezogen und wirkt irgendwie unecht. Ich finde, dass du das wissen solltest.“ beendet die Fotografin.   
Ich spüre wie ich ein schlimmes Bauchgefühl bekomme.   
„Okay, ich werde heraus finden, was da los ist. Danke für deine Offenheit.“

„Gerne!“ und damit drückt sie mich noch einmal.

Völlige Dunkelheit empfängt mich als ich die Tür öffne und mich begrüßt ein bekannter Grasgeruch.   
„Shit, was ist hier los?“ frage ich mich leise und gehe weiter in unsere Wohnung.   
Ich höre gedämpftes Gemurmel und mein Herz schlägt wie wild. Meine Hand findet den Lichtschalter an der Eingangstür und spärliches Licht dringt ins Wohnzimmer. Max liegt auf der Couch, dreht sich hin und her.   
„AWWWWW“ stöhnt sie auf als ob sie schlimme Schmerzen hat.

„Hey Max! Ich bin wieder zu Hause.“ sage ich sanft.

Sie dreht sich von mir weg und hält sich den Kopf. Ich gehe weiter auf sie zu und lege eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Beinahe panisch dreht sie sich von mir weg.   
„Max, ich bin es. Alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit!“ sage ich.

Sie öffnet die Augen, sieht mich an und schließt sie wieder. Tränen fließen ihre Wangen herab.   
„Wieso quälst du mich? Ich wollte das nicht! Ich schwöre ich wollte es nicht! Bitte lass mich!“

„Max, Baby, was wolltest du nicht?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Das er dich tötet, ah fuck mein Kopf! Bitte, bitte lass mich in Ruhe!“

Panik überströmt mich. Max scheint zu fantasieren. Ich greife nach ihrer Stirn und spüre kalten Schweiß.

„Ich weiß, dass sie nicht echt ist! Ich weiß es! Lass mich in Ruhe!“ sagt sie plötzlich.   
„Max?“  
„Ah mein Kopf bringt mich um, ich brauche meine Tabletten.“ jammert sie,

Ich blicke mich um und sehe eine Dose. Ich nehme sie und helfe Max sich etwas aufzusetzen und reiche ihr die Medikamente.

„Ich würde alles tun damit du verschwindest.“ nuschelt sie leise, öffnet sie Dose und nimmt gleich zwei Pillen heraus und angelt nach einer Flasche.   
„Max, glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee....“ da rieche ich den Alkohol und erstarre „Max halt!“ doch da hat sie die Tabletten schon mit dem Alkohol herunter gespült. „Heilige Scheiße Max, spinnst du?“ ich nehme ihr die Dose aus der Hand und sehe sie mir an. „Was zur Hölle?“ doch da sackt sie ist schon zusammen und ist eingeschlafen. 

Ich greife nach meinem Handy und zögere kurz, doch dann wähle ich die Nummer.   
„Hey Emily, danke, dass du ran gehst. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich stören muss, aber ich muss wissen, zu welchem deiner Kollegen Max nun geht. Ich muss dringend mit demjenigen sprechen.“ sage ich hektisch.

„Hallo Chloe, mach mal langsam. Was ist passiert? Du klingst als ob du eine Panikattacke bekommst.“  
„Emily, ich.....fuck....irgendwas stimmt mit Max nicht. Ich bin heute zurück gekommen und....und alles ist seltsam. Die ganze Wohnung riecht nach Gras und sie....sie hat fantasiert und spricht mit sich selber und dann, sie hatte diese krassen Schmerzmittel und hat gleich zwei auf einmal genommen und die mit Wodka geschluckt und fuck, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“  
„Erst einmal atmest du tief ein und aus. Also ich habe ehrlich gesagt von niemanden etwas gehört. Ich....ich dachte, vielleicht ist sie so stabil und....okay, hör zu, was hat sie genommen?“

„Oxycodon!“

„Das ist ernst. Atmet sie noch?“ ich gehe zu Max zurück.   
„Ja, sie schläft! Ich sehe wie sich ihr Brustkorb senkt und hebt.“

„Okay, hör zu, das wird dir nicht gefallen, aber du musst einen Krankenwagen rufen. Ich...ich mache mich auf den Weg zu euch!“  
„Nein Emily, du hast schon genug getan, bitte bleib, ich schaffe das. Ich danke dir!“  
„Halt mich auf den laufenden.“

Wir erreichen die Klinik und Max wird weg gefahren. Ein Polizist kommt auf mich zu und ich muss ihm alles erklären. Ich habe vor dem Eintreffen des Krankenwagens sämtliche restliche Pillen das Klo herunter gespült.

„Sind noch Tabletten übrig?“ fragt mich der Bulle scharf.   
„Nein Sir, sie hat zwei genommen und mehr waren nicht drin.“  
„Woher hat sie die Tabletten?“

„Ich weiß es nicht Sir! Ich bin heute Vormittag aus meinem Einsatz zurück gekommen, aber sie wurde letztes Jahr angeschossen und hatte da auch diese Tabletten, vielleicht waren da noch welche von übrig.“ ich hoffe, dass er es schluckt.

„Okay, das war´s dann erst einmal, danke Miss Price! Auch für Ihren Einsatz!“ ich nicke ihm zu und gehe zu dem Zimmer in dem Max überwacht wird.

„Darf ich rein?“ frage ich eine Schwester und diese nickt nur.   
Ich nehme mir eine Stuhl und setze mich zu Max ans Bett.

Heftiges Zucken lässt mich hoch fahren, ich sehe wie Max sich windet und sie aufstöhnt. Ich höre den Herzmonitor und sofort stürmen ein Pfleger und ein Arzt herein mit einer Spritze in der Hand. Bei dem Anblick wird mir schlecht. Sie schlägt inzwischen um sich und murmelt vor sich hin.   
„Wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen sie fixieren, so ist sie eine Gefahr für sich selber.“ entsetzt sehe ich mit an, wie sie Max die Arme und Beine fixieren und ihr anschließend ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen.   
„Auf ein Wort?“ fragt mich der Arzt.   
Ich nicke und folge ihm, aber vorher blicke ich noch einmal über meine Schulter zu Max, sie liegt wieder friedlich in ihrem Bett.

„Miss Price, ich habe die Blutergebnisse ihrer Partnerin und ihre Akte. Ich rede nur mit Ihnen, weil Miss Caulfield Sie als Vertrauensperson benannt und eine allgemeine Auskunftsvollmacht erteilt hat.“ ich nicke „hören Sie, Miss Caulfield weißt eine hohe Menge Oxycodon auf, die stammt definitiv nicht von nur zwei Tabletten. Ich habe in ihrer Akte alles über den....ähm....Vorfall letztes Jahr gelesen. Doch ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie nach all der Zeit so reagiert.“

Ich erzähle ihm von den Stress im Dezember, meinem Einsatz und dass Emily gehen musste.

„Wenn ihre Partnerin aufwacht würde ich sie gerne auf die psychiatrische Abteilung verlegen. So wie es klingt braucht Miss Caulfield dringend und voll umfassende Hilfe. Ich finde keinerlei Hinweise darauf, woher sie diese starken Medikamente haben könnte, ich mache mir Sorgen.“ wieder kann ich nur nicken. „Wir haben ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt, wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, muss Miss Caulfield zunächst einen Entzug machen, dass wird nicht angenehm.“  
„Sagen Sie mir bitte einfach was ich tun kann“ ich spüre die Schwere der Situation und sie zieht mich herunter.  
„Ich werde einen Kollegen, der Miss Caulfields Fall übernehmen wird, zu Ihnen schicken, ja?“  
„Vielen Dank Doc!“ ich reiche ihm die Hand.

Meine Hände zittern, als ich zum Telefon greife. Ich rufe Mom an und erzähle ihr, dass ich zurück bin und was mit Max los ist und anschließend Ryan und Vanessa. Die beiden wollen sich sofort auf den Weg machen.

„Miss Price?“ kommt ein junger Pfleger auf mich zu.   
„Yeah?“

„Ihre Partnerin ist aufgewacht, Sie können zu ihr“ sagt er schüchtern und ich nicke und folge ihm.

Im Zimmer sitzt ein älterer Mann, der Max die Manschetten zur Fixierung abnimmt. Er stellt sich mir als ihr Psychologe vor.

Max vermeidet sämtlichen Augenkontakt zu mir, sie wirkt noch ganz neben sich.

Der Seelenklempner stellt ihr hunderte Fragen, ich sitze neben dem Bett und höre zu.

„Miss Caulfield, seit wann nehmen Sie die Tabletten.“

„Ähm, welchen Tag haben wir heute?“ fragt sie leise zurück.

„Freitag den 29.05.2015.“

Sie sieht kurz so aus als ob sie rechnet, oder sich unterhält, ich weiß es nicht. Ich erkenne sie nicht wieder. Ich traue mich nicht mal sie anzufassen.

„6 Wochen“ murmelt sie.

„In welcher Dosierung haben sie angefangen und bei welcher Dosis sind sie jetzt?“

„Ich....ähm....habe mit einer Abends angefangen....ähm und seit äh....letzten Freitag bin ich bei....ähm....vier am Tag.“

„Wie viele haben Sie heute genommen bevor Miss Price Sie her gebracht hat?“

Das ist das erste Mal, seit wir hier sind, dass Max mich ansieht. Ihre Augen funkeln voller Unverständnis und Angst.

„Sie könne Sie sehen“ fragt sie den Mann.   
„Ihre Partnerin? Ja natürlich!“ fragte er etwas verwundert zurück.

„DU HAST MICH ANGELOGEN!“ schreit Max plötzlich los. „DU MIESE SCHLAMPE!“ und sie fängt an mit ihrer Faust gegen ihren Kopf zu hauen. „WIESO? WIESO? WIESO?“ der Arzt und ich versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Ein Pfleger stürmt herein und hilft dabei Max zu fixieren, sie schreit und tobt und der Arzt gibt ihr eine weitere Beruhigungsspritze.

Wie tot sinkt Max ins Bett und bewegt sich nicht mehr. Ich lasse mich erschöpft auf den Stuhl fallen, ich spüre die Tränen die meine Wange herunter laufen und wie meine Hände zittern.   
„Geht es Ihnen gut? Brauchen Sie etwas?“ fragt mich der Arzt.   
„Nein, Danke Doktor Smith!“ erwidere ich müde.

„Ich lasse sie beide kurz alleine und wenn Sie so weit sind würde ich Sie gerne in meinem Büro sprechen, wenn das okay ist.“ er reicht mir eine Visitenkarte auf der eine Raumnummer und seine Telefonnummer stehen und verlässt das Zimmer.   
Als die Tür sich schließt sehe ich auf die schlafende Max. Meine Hand wandert automatisch zu ihrem Gesicht und ich streiche ihr eine Strähne zur Seite. Ihre Haare sind in der Zeit in der ich weg war länger geworden und reichen nun fast bis zur Schulter.

„Was ist bloß passiert Max?“ frage ich leise und merke wie meine Trauer mich überrennt. „Ich will dich zurück haben!“ schluchze ich und lasse meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken.

„Miss Price, setzen Sie sich bitte! Ich habe gerade mit meiner Kollegin gesprochen und mir den Fall von Miss Caulfield ausführlich schildern lassen. So wie es klingt, war sie zum Ende ihrer Therapie stabil, oder?“

„Ja....ja das dachte ich. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist....ich....“  
„Das bekommen wir schon heraus, keine Sorge. Miss Price, es gibt ein paar Ansätze wie wir das in den Griff bekommen können. Zum Glück ist der Schmerzmittelmissbrauch noch nicht so weit voran geschritten, dass sollten wir schnell begradigt bekommen. Was mir wirklich Sorgen macht war der Anfall und wie Miss Caulfield auf Sie reagiert hat. Haben Sie eine Idee?“

„Hat Emily Ihnen von Maxine erzählt?“ frage ich vorsichtig.

Der ältere Mann runzelt kurz die Stirn und blättert in seiner Akte.

„Max bevorzugt es Max genannt zu werden. Maxine ist....die Stimme....in ihrem Kopf. Ich vermute, dass sie etwas mit dem Ausraster zu tun hat. Ich.....so habe ich Max noch nie gesehen.“ ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen und muss wieder weinen.

„Seit wann sind Sie zurück aus dem Einsatz?“ fragt mich der Mann milde lächelnd.   
„Seit heute Vormittag. Dann habe ich Max gefunden....“

„Wollen Sie nach Hause gehen und morgen wieder nach Ihrer Partnerin sehen? Oder erst Mal alles sacken lassen?“

Ich schüttel den Kopf und er seufzt.   
„Okay! Ich verstehe!“

„Sie sagten etwas von verschiedenen Ansätzen?“ versuche ich das Gespräch wieder auf Max zu fokussieren.

„Wie es klingt, ist Miss Caulfields Problem mit, ähm, Maxine deutlich schlimmer geworden. Ich möchte Ihnen keine Angst machen, aber es kann sein, dass wir es hier mit einer Persönlichkeitsstörung zu tun haben, dafür muss ich ein paar Test machen. Ich würde Miss Caulfield, natürlich nur mit Einverständnis, bei den Sitzungen filmen. Ich muss heraus finden, ob sie oder Maxine mit mir spricht und wann Maxine sich einmischt. So wie ich die Kollegin verstanden habe war Maxine in den letzten Therapiewochen so gut wie kein Thema mehr. Haben Sie gleiche Erfahrungen gemacht?“   
„Naja es gab keine offensichtlichen Gespräche mehr, aber ich kann sehen, wann Max in Gedanken ist und wann sie mit Ihr spricht, oder ihr zuhört. Das hat eigentlich nie aufgehört, es wurde irgendwie, normal. Aber Max schien sich nicht weiter dran zu stören.“ gestehe ich kleinlaut und frage mich, ob ich die Situation falsch eingeschätzt habe.   
„Gut, dass ist gut wenn Sie das sehen können. Ich würde gerne, dass wir die Videos gemeinsam auswerten und Sie mir zeigen, wann Maxine auftaucht und wie ich es erkennen kann. Ich fürchte, Miss Caulfield hat sich angeeignet es zu verbergen, wodurch dieser Zusammenbruch möglich wurde.“

Ich schlucke schwer und nicke nur. Es klopft und eine Schwester kommt herein und informiert uns, dass Max am aufwachen ist.

„Darf ich....mitkommen? Mit ihr reden?“

„Natürlich!“ und dann verlassen wir das Büro.

29.05.2015 Max POV

„ _ **Na Schlafmütze! Ich hoffe du bist jetzt zufrieden!“**_

„ _Wo bin ich, was ist passiert?“  
 **„Du hast es vermasselt, du hast alles weg geworfen und ICH GEWINNE!“**_

Ich will an meinen schmerzenden Kopf greifen doch da spüre ich, dass meine Hände gefesselt sind.   
„NEIN!“ Panik überkommt mich und ich versuche mich zu befreien.   
„Max ganz ruhig, du bist in Sicherheit!“ höre ich eine vertraute Stimme.   
„Chloe?“ ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite und sehe sie.

Sie sieht mich so traurig an, dass es mir das Herz bricht. Ihre Augen sind ganz matt, als ob sie tagelang nicht geschlafen und viel geweint hat. Ich will nach ihr greifen, ihre Wange streicheln und merke wieder die Fesseln und die Panik kehrt zurück.

„ _Ist das wieder einer deiner Träume?“_

„ _ **Nein, das ist die Realität. Sie hat dich in Ketten legen lassen wie der kranke Psycho der du bist!“**_

„Miss Caulfield, wenn Sie sich beruhigen können wir die Fixierung abmachen“ die Stimme gehört einem älteren Mann und langsam kommt meine Erinnerung zurück.

Ich bin in einem Krankenhaus, er ist ein Arzt....Psychiater. Er hat mich wegen der Schmerztabletten befragt und Chloe.....wieder schießt mein Kopf zu der Soldatin.   
„Du lebst! Oh Gott du lebst wirklich oder? Ist das echt? Bitte sag mir, dass das echt ist! BITTE!“ ich weine und kann nicht aufhören auch wenn das meine Kopfschmerzen nur verschlimmert.

Meine Partnerin wechselt eine kurzen Blick mit dem Mann und löst dann meine Fesseln. Sie greift nach meiner Hand und lässt ihren Daumen über meinen Handrücken kreisen während sie sich hinsetzt.   
„Ja Maxi, ich bin wirklich hier! Hier spür!“ sie führt meine Hand zu ihrem Brustkorb, sodass ich ihren Herzschlag spüren kann.

Ein Räuspern reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Der Arzt, Doktor Smith, erklärt mir alles, was er mit Chloe besprochen hat. Ich schaue immer wieder zu Chloe die aber weg schaut, doch ihre Hand verlässt meine nicht ein einziges Mal.   
Nach und nach wird mir bewusst, was er mir sagt.   
_**„Jep, ich sag doch du hast es versaut! Diesmal sperren sie dich weg!“**_

„Miss Caulfield?“ spricht mich der Arzt streng an.   
„Ähm wie bitte? Ich war gerade in Gedanken.“ versuche ich die Situation zu entschärfen.   
_„Je normaler ich wirke desto schneller kann ich raus, richtig?“_

„ _ **Willst du das wirklich? Ich dachte dir gefällt es gefesselt zu werden, mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt!“**_

„Max?“ Chloe drückt meine Hand. „Hast du das verstanden?“

„Ja, ich....ich soll hier bleiben.“ wieder spüre ich Tränen in meinen Augen.

„Miss Caulfield, Sie haben sich in ernsthafte Gefahr begeben und ich kann Sie so nicht gehen lassen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Schmerzmittelmissbrauch“

Ich nicke nur und sehe auf meinen Schoß. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass ich noch meine Jeans anhabe.   
_**„Hast du auf einmal Angst, dass jemand dein Kunstwerk sieht?“**_ lacht sie bösartig.

„Ich gehe die Unterlagen hole und sehe, ob auf Station inzwischen ein Zimmer frei ist. Ich bin gleich zurück.“ sagt der Arzt und lässt Chloe und mich alleine.

Das Schweigen in dem kleinen Zimmer ist schwer und ich fühle mich miserabel.   
„Also....“  
„Max du musst jetzt nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst“ unterbricht mich Chloe.

Ich nicke und lasse den Kopf hängen.   
_**„Keine Sorge, ich spreche gerne mit dir! Weißt du noch damals, als du auf mich gehört hast und versucht hast dich mit Tabletten und Alkohol umzubringen?“**_

„Max!“ ich sehe zu Chloe die mir direkt in die Augen sieht „du musst aufhören auf sie zu hören!“

„Ich.....“ doch ich weiß nicht wie ich den Satz beenden soll und nicke nur.

Die Tür öffnet sich wieder und Smith kommt mit einem großen Pfleger herein.   
„Wir haben ein Zimmer für Sie. Miss Price, wollen Sie uns begleiten?“ Chloe sieht kurz so aus als ob sie ablehnen will willigt dann aber ein.

„Also Miss Caulfield“ sagt Doktor Smith und schaltet die Kamera ein. „erzählen Sie bitte alles, woran Sie sich von heute erinnern.“  
Unruhig rutsche ich in meinem Bett hin und her und sehe zu Chloe. Sie ist neben der Tür auf einem Stuhl und schaut ausdruckslos zu. Ich beginne zu erzählen, was mir einfällt. Immer wieder redet Maxine dazwischen doch ich versuche sie zu ignorieren.   
„Haben Sie die Tabletten schon öfter mit Alkohol genommen?“ fragt der Arzt mich weiter und es erinnert mich an das Verhör mit dem FBI damals.

„Nein.“ seufze ich. „nie direkt“

„Und mehr als eine auf einmal?“ ich schüttel den Kopf.

„ _ **Uh er ist gut, ich kann schon ahnen was die nächste Frage wird!“**_

„Wieso dann heute zwei auf einmal mit...“er schaut auf seine Kladde „Wodka?“

„ _ **Bingo! Hihi!“**_

„Ich.....ich.......“  
„Miss Caulfield, es ist wichtig, dass Sie ehrlich sind. Hier geht es nicht darum Ihr Handeln zu bewerten, sondern um Ihnen zu helfen.“

Ich schaue kurz nervös zu Chloe die aber den Boden anstarrt.

„ _ **Los lüge! So wie du es die ganze Zeit machst! Sag es war ein Unfall!“**_

„ _Nein, das muss aufhören! Meine Lügen haben dir viel zu viel Macht gegeben!“_

„Max, beantworte die Frage, bitte!“ höre ich Chloes Stimme die beim Sprechen bricht.

„I.....ich wollte..... sie wollte....ich....es sollte aufhören“ ich schließe die Augen um niemanden ansehen zu müssen.

„ _ **Oh eine halbe Wahrheit! Na gut, damit bin ich auch zufrieden. Ich wusste, dass du es nicht schaffst ehrlich zu sein.“**_

„Sie wollte, dass ich mich umbringe!“ sprudelt es aus mir heraus und ich höre wie Chloe scharf die Luft einzieht.

„Ehrlichkeit ist gut Miss Caulfield! Das ist ein wichtiger Schritt um voran zu kommen.“

„ _ **Ja bravo, bitte sie doch gleich den Schlüssel zu deiner Zelle weg zu werfen“.**_

„Ist das heute zu ersten Mal passiert? Dass Maxine sie dazu aufgefordert hat?“

„ _ **Oh wie gut wird das denn? Wähle weise Max! Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, du bleibst bei deiner Wahrheitstour oder du lügst wieder“**_

„ _Wieso sollte ich nicht die Wahrheit sagen? Es läuft okay!“_ zische ich genervt zurück. 

„ _ **Hihi, gut, dass du fragst. Erinnerst du dich an das Zimmer einer gewissen Punkerin? Denk mal an das Graffiti ´everybody lies no exceptions´. Du warst ja immer die ach so liebe Max die ihr das nie antun würde, oder?“  
** „Ja und? Ein Grund mehr ehrlich zu sein! Diesmal hast du einen Fehler gemacht.“ **  
„Ach ja? Und wie oft hast du ihr gesagt, dass es dir gut geht obwohl wir uns unterhalten haben? `Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum! Nein, ich war nur in Gedanken, alles in Ordnung!´, soll ich weiter machen?“**_

Ich verstehe worauf Maxine hinaus will und mir wird schlecht. Hat sie recht? Habe ich Chloe jedes Mal angelogen?  
 _„Ich....ich wollte sie nur nicht beunruhigen. Ich dachte.....ich dachte ich schaffe das.“_

„ _ **Das ändert nichts daran, DASS du GELOGEN hast. IMMER und IMMER und IMMER wieder!“**_

„Max beantworte die beschissene Frage!“ grollt es aus der anderen Ecke des Zimmers.   
Ich schaue zu Chloe und sehe, dass sie aufgestanden ist.

„Nein....nein das war nicht das erste Mal!“

„Max....“  
„Bitte Miss Price!“ unterbricht der Arzt sie „wann war das erste Mal, ungefähr?“

„D....d.....die“  
 _ **„Geht das nervige Gestotter wieder los? JESUS!“**_

„Juni“

„Was?“ höre ich Chloe doch wage es nicht sie anzusehen. „Juni? Seit fast einem Jahr? Ist das dein fucking ernst Max?“

„Chloe....“  
„Du hast mich die ganze Zeit angelogen?“

„Ich....“  
„Ich kann das gerade nicht.“ und damit stürmt sie aus dem Raum.

Ich will aus dem Bett aufstehen doch werde festgehalten.   
„Lassen Sie sie gehen. Sie wird sich schon beruhigen.“ sagt der Arzt.   
Ich schüttel seine Hand weg und versuche aufzustehen.   
„Nein....nein ich muss zu ihr!“ jammere ich und sehe, wie der große Pfleger im Türrahmen erscheint.   
„Miss Caulfield, Sie müssen sich beruhigen, SOFORT!“ sagt der Arzt streng.

Doch ich fange an um mich zu schlagen, für mich gibt es nur ein Ziel, ich muss zu Chloe und das mit ihr klären. Starke Hände packen mich und ich werde aufs Bett gedrückt. Eine Spritze erscheint in meinem Gesichtsfeld und die Panik lässt mich noch mehr kämpfen. Ich spüre den Stich und wie mich meine Kraft verlässt und mein Körper schwer wird.   
„Chloe....“

30.05.2015 Chloe POV

Ich taumel durch die Straße und komme an unserer Wohnung an. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Nach mehreren Anläufen bekomme ich die Tür auf und sehe mich um. Hier sieht es schlimm aus. Überall liegen leere Flaschen und auf dem Tisch....

„Oh ja! Tja Max, das ist jetzt mein Gras!“

Ich lasse mich auf die Couch fallen und drehe mir einen Joint. Da fällt mir etwas ein. Ich fische mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wähle.   
„Chloe?“ höre ich eine müde Stimme.   
„JO RICKY! Wo steckst du gerade? Willst du vorbei kommen, ich habe einen Haufen Gras!“

„Bist du betrunken?“  
„Ja....vielleicht ein bisschen! Also was ist? Kommst du vorbei.“

„Wer ist das?“ höre ich im Hintergrund.   
„Scheiße, ist das Vic? HALLO VICKY! Komm doch auch vorbei!“ brülle ich ins Telefon.   
„Alter.....Price, was ist los mit dir? Wo ist Max?“

„Ha, du glaubst es nicht, aber sie hat mich die ganze Zeit verarscht! Fast ein Jahr lang!“ und meine Stimmung kippt. „Sie hat mich einfach hintergangen!“ heule ich drauf los.   
„Fuck ich bringe die Schlampe um. Wo bist du?“  
„Zu Hause?“  
„Und wo ist sie?“  
„Nicht hier“ seufze ich...... _“sie ist weit....weit weg.“_

„Ich komme! Bleib da!“   
„Nein, schon okay, vögel Vicky, sie ist heiß!“ doch da höre ich schon, dass sie aufgelegt hat.

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und ich schrecke hoch. Ich muss würgen und kriege etwas in die Hand gedrückt.

„Fuck, was ist hier passiert?“ höre ich eine bekannte Stimme und versuche im schwankenden Raum das Gesicht der Blonden Fotografin auszumachen.   
„Max!“ nuschle ich und zeige im Raum umher. „Flaschen sind ihre! Gras auch! Wollt ihr auch?“ ich sehe den fertigen Joint auf dem Tisch. „Oh!“ ich will danach greifen doch meine Hand erreicht ihn nicht.   
„Nope, du gehst schlafen!“ sagt Ricky und beginnt an mir zu zerren.   
„Hmmm nicht so wild....“ murmel ich.

Mein Körper beginnt zu schweben und mir wird wieder übel.   
„Wehe sie kotzt mich an!“ höre ich noch und muss kichern.

********************************************************************************

Ich betrete die Wohnung und rieche Erbrochenes. Ich blicke mich um und greife nach meinem Messer. Hier sieht es aus, als ob ein Kampf stattgefunden hat. Leise gehe ich weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Überall liegen Sachen verstreut. Ich erblicke eine Figur neben der Couch. Mit großen Schritten gehe ich auf sie zu. Ich sehe eine leere Tabletten Dose. Der Geruch wird immer schlimmer. Ich lasse mein Messer fallen.   
„Max?“ ich knie mich neben meine Fotografin.   
Ihr Körper ist kalt und sie bewegt sich nicht. Sie legt in einer Pfütze aus Erbrochenem und um sie herum liegen leere Flaschen.   
„Max....Max bitte wach auf!“ jammere ich und schüttel sie. „Max bitte!“

********************************************************************************

Ich schrecke hoch und stelle fest, dass ich im Bett bin. Mein Kopf schmerzt wie die Hölle.

„Fuck“ knurre ich.

„Guten Morgen Price!“ grinst mich Ricky an und ich fahre erschrocken zusammen. „Hier, nimm die Tabletten, dann zieh dich an, wir treffen uns in der Küche.“ und damit verschwindet sie wieder.   
Ich nehme die Kopfschmerztabletten und ziehe mir eine frische Jogginghose und ein Top an.

„Guten Morgen!“ grüßt mich eine weitere Stimme und wieder fahre ich erschrocken zusammen.   
„Vic?“ frage ich verwirrt.

„Die einzig wahre! Komm her du stinkender Haufen!“ sagt sie und nimmt mich in den Arm.

Neben ihr erscheint Kate die mich schüchtern anlächelt und mich ebenfalls in den Arm nimmt.   
„Schön, dass du wieder da bist!“ sagt sie leise in mein Ohr.   
Ich bleibe einfach stehen und schaue mich verwirrt um. Die Wohnung sieht aufgeräumt aus, Ricky steht am Herd und kocht etwas.

„Komm setz dich! Kaffee? Schwarz?“ fragt Victoria.   
Ich nicke und setze mich an den Küchentresen. Ricky stellt mir einen Teller vor die Nase und Vic eine Tasse. Beide setzen sich mir gegenüber und Kate neben mich, dann frühstücken wir schweigend. Ich lasse den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren und mir vergeht der Appetit.   
„Chloe....“ reißt mich Victorias Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und sie sieht mich besorgt an „wo ist Max?“

„Im Krankenhaus!“ sage ich nur und spüre wie sich die Stimmung in unserer kleinen Küche verändert und hebe abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe nichts getan!“ schiebe ich hinterher.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt diesmal meine Kameradin.   
„Ich....ich weiß nicht ob ich euch das erzählen darf.“ nuschle ich in meine Tasse.   
„Chloe“ manikürte Finger legen sich auf meinen Arm „wir sind eure Freunde. Wenn ihr Schwierigkeiten habt, dann sind wir für euch da!“

„Genau!“ und Kate legt nun ebenfalls eine Hand auf meinen Arm.

Ich spüre wieder Tränen in meinen Augen und nicke nachdenklich.   
_„Das ist genau der Grund, warum Max jetzt weg ist, weil sie nicht geredet hat, oder?“_

Ich gebe meiner inneren Stimme recht und erzähle den dreien alles.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm ist!“ murmelt Kate und ich sehe die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht.   
„Yeah, ich auch nicht!“ pflichte ich ihr bei.   
„Können wir zu ihr?“ fragt Victoria.   
„Ich....ich weiß nicht. Ich.....ich kann das....gerade....nicht.“

„Alter Chloe...“fängt Ricky an.   
„Nein Ricky! Sie hat mich all die Monate angelogen! Und sie hat ihr Versprechen gebrochen! Sie hat mir versprochen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen wird!“ ich spüre die Wut des gestrigen Abends in mir hochsteigen.

Zwei Arme legen sich um meine Schulter was mich zusammenzucken lässt. Ich sehe zu Kate die mich fest umklammert.   
„Ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist Chloe! Aber es ist Max!“ sagt sie sanft.

„Deswegen bin ich ja so wütend! Ausgerechnet sie!“ schluchze ich.

„Reiß dich zusammen!“ knurrt Vic und ich sehe erschrocken und wütend auf. „Hör auf zu jammern! Ja sie hat dich angelogen! Uns ALLE! Aber wir müssen jetzt für sie da sein verdammt. Sie hat es nicht getan um dich zu verletzten.“  
„Vicky...“ versucht Kate die Stimmung zu retten doch ich bin schon von meinem Stuhl aufgesprungen.

„Du verhältst dich genauso wie die Bitch die du damals in Blackwell warst! Was weißt du schon?“ grolle ich ihr entgegen.

„Und du verhältst dich genauso wie die immer heulende Punk Schlampe die immer nur das Opfer war!“ giftet sie mir entgegen. „Sie ist nicht Rachel! Sie hat nicht hinter deinem Rücken die halbe Stadt gefickt!“  
„VICTORIA!“ sagt Kate entsetzt doch die Blonde ist in Fahrt. „Nein, sie muss das jetzt hören! Verdammt Chloe! Max hat ein schweres Trauma durchlebt. Glaubst du wirklich, dass hört so einfach auf? So dumm bist nicht mal du! ICH jedenfalls werde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass....das....“ und da fängt sie an zu weinen.   
Der Anblick nimmt mir sämtliche Wut, zum Glück ist Ricky zur Stelle und fängt Victoria auf.   
„Scheiße Nathan.“ murmle ich als mir klar wird, dass das für die Fotografin kein Neuland ist.

„Chloe, es ist nicht einfach über diese....diese Dunkelheit zu sprechen.“ sagt nun Kate neben mir. „Nicht für jeden. Vor allem nicht, wenn du die Menschen die du liebst vor deinen Dämonen beschützen willst. Es fühlt sich falsch an deine Bürde auf sie abzulegen, egal wie richtig es eigentlich ist.“ ich sehe zu der kleineren neben mir, auf ihr goldenes Kreuz.

„Tut mir leid Leute, ich brauche kurz Zeit für mich“ und damit stürme ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

30.05.2015 Max POV

„Hey Liebling!“ begrüßt mich Moms Stimme und ich blinzel verwirrt.   
Ich sehe mich um, meine Handgelenk sind frei und ich habe starke Kopfschmerzen. Dad steht neben Mom und sieht mich besorgt an.

„Du hast uns ganz schön Angst gemacht!“ sagt er streng.   
„Mom....Dad....ich....woher.....“  
„Shhh ist gut Liebling!“ sagt Mom nun wieder. „Chloe hat uns angerufen“

Die Tür öffnet sich und ein Pfleger kommt mit einem Tablett herein.   
„Guten Morgen die Herrschaften. Miss Caulfield, dass ist für Sie. Gute Appetit. Doktor Smith wird in einer Stunde zu Ihnen kommen.“ sagt er und stellt das Tablett ab.   
Ich merke, dass ich kein Besteck habe und mir wird bewusst wieso.

„Es tut mir leid!“ weine ich drauf los. „Ich hätte mit euch reden müssen, ich hätte.....“  
„Mach es einfach nie wieder, okay?“ fragt mich Dad und ich höre seine Verzweiflung.

Langsam geht die Sonne unter, ich habe mich heute lange mit Doktor Smith unterhalten. Wir haben über Maxine gesprochen und wie wir das Oxy abbauen werden. Ich spüre, wie ich langsam wieder müde werde. Ein zögerliches Klopfen ertönt und ich schaue neugierig zur Tür.

„Chloe!“ ich reiße die Augen auf und will aus meinem Stuhl aufspringen doch entscheide mich dagegen.

„Darf ich?“ fragt sie und zeigt auf den anderen Stuhl.   
„Yeah!“

Wir schauen beide aus dem Fenster und Schweigen. Es ist wieder dieses unangenehme, schwere Schweigen.

„Die goldene Stunde....Immer wenn ich sie sehe muss ich an dich denken, immer und überall“ flüstert die Punkerin leise.

„Letztes Jahr, kurz nach Neujahr, du hast mich gerade von der Straße aufgesammelt nachdem David mich bei euch zu Hause angeschrien hat. Ich war ein Haufen Elend und du bist gekommen und hast mich gerettet. Wie du es immer tust.“ sage ich als ich an unsere Unterhaltung zurück denke.   
„So wie wir uns immer gegenseitig retten....retten sollten“ korrigiert sie sich und ich höre wie ihre Stimme kälter wird.   
„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun“

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Mich und alle anderen anzulügen, mir zu verheimlichen wie schlecht es dir geht.“ ich will antworten doch sie hebt die Hand. „vertraust du mir etwa nicht? Kann ich....bin ich nicht mehr die Richtige um dir zu helfen?“ ich höre wie sie weint und es schnürt mir die Brust zu.

Ich sehe wie sie anfängt zu zittern. Ich will nach ihrer Hand greifen doch da springt sie auf.   
„Ich bin noch nicht bereit. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit!“

„Chloe, bitte verlass mich nicht!“ flehe ich.

„Niemals Max, ich komme wieder, ich schwöre es. Ich muss mich nur sortieren und ich will nichts tun, was ich später bereuen würde. Ich komme wieder!“ und damit ist sie verschwunden.

05.06.2015 Chloe POV

„Wir machen wirklich gute Fortschritte Miss Price, auch dank Ihrer Hilfe. Die Ersatztherapie wegen dem Oxycodonmissbrauch ist so gut wie abgeschlossen und wegen Maxine sind wir kurz vor einem Durchbruch. Aber....“er stockt kurz und ich sehe dem alten Mann in die tiefgrünen Augen.   
„Aber was?“ frage ich nervös.   
„Irgendwas ergibt keinen Sinn. Immer wieder beschreibt Miss Caulfield in ihrem Traumtagebuch, dass sie die Zeit zurück gedreht hat. Ich verstehe nicht, was es damit auf sich hat.“ sagt er nachdenklich.   
Ich denke an die Albträume die Max nun täglich aufschreiben muss. Es immer wieder das selbe nur in verschiedenen Formen. Ich verstehe, warum sie versucht hat davon los zu kommen.   
„Wir haben als Kinder öfter gespielt, dass wir Superpiraten sind. Sie konnte die Zeit manipulieren und ich konnte übermenschlich stark sein.“ versuche ich ihm eine plausible Erklärung zu bieten und er scheint die Lüge zu schlucken.   
„Das ergibt Sinn, Sie hatten ja als Kind schon eine enge Beziehung und Miss Caulfield beschreibt Sie immer wieder als ihren Anker im Leben!“   
Ich seufze und reibe mir nervös im Nacken. Ich komme zwar täglich ins Krankenhaus, aber nur um Doktor Smith bei der Videotherapie Auswertung zu helfen.   
„Ich will Sie zu nichts drängen, denn wenn Sie nicht soweit sind und es dann einen Abbruch gibt könnte es Miss Caulfield einen schweren Rückschlag verpassen“.   
„Ja ich weiß...“ ich würde gerne zu ihr weiß aber gerade einfach nicht wie ich ihr begegnen kann, langsam und nachdenklich erhebe ich mich. „Ich nutze das Wochenende um mir Gedanken zu machen, bis Montag!“ ich schüttel dem Arzt die Hand und verlasse das Gebäude.   
An meinem Truck lehnt eine Person und ich knirsche mit den Zähnen, doch als ich näher komme erkenne ich Kate. Sie nimmt mich in den Arm und lächelt mich an.   
„Kate, was machst du denn hier?“ frag ich obwohl ich es mir denken kann.   
„Ich habe Max besucht und da habe ich deinen Truck gesehen und dachte mir ich warte auf dich und frage, ob wir vielleicht einen Tee oder so trinken gehen?“ fragt mich die Kleinere.   
Ich seufze und nicke bevor ich in den Truck einsteige.

„Also, wie geht es dir Chloe?“ braune Augen mustern mich intensiv.   
„Beschissen!“ sage ich und nehme einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee. „Wie ähm...wie geht es Max?“

„Chloe....“ Kates Stimme klingt flehend.

„Tschuldigung!“

„Hör zu, ich bin nicht als ihre Freundin hier mit dir, sondern als deine. Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht. Ich weiß nicht, was die ganze Situation mit dir macht, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich für euch beide da sein kann.“ sie legt ihre Hand auf meine. „Darf ich dir etwas erzählen, von mir?“  
„Natürlich Kate!“

„Als damals dieses Video entstanden ist und ich das Gespött von Blackwell war, ich glaube Max ging es jetzt so ähnlich. Am Anfang wusste ich, dass all diese Stimmen, die hinter meinem Rücken sagten, dass ich eine Hure sei, falsch sind, dass sie lügen, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht kennen. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, je mehr die Stimmen sich einig waren, desto mehr verließ mich mein Glaube an mich, an meine Realität. Ich WUSSTE, dass irgendwas aus der Party mit mir passiert sein musste. Aber ich habe es irgendwann nicht mehr gefühlt, dass es echt ist. Meine Nächte wurden allmählich dunkler und kürzer und meine Tage schwerer. Max war die einzige, die mich nicht verhöhnt, oder sich von mir abgewendet hat und trotzdem habe ich ihr nicht mehr vertraut. Meine Unsicherheit war so groß, dass ich darin eine Falle gesehen habe.   
Erst als sie vor mir stand auf dem Dach, mir all die Sachen gesagt hat und mir bewiesen hat was ich ihr bedeute, erst da konnte ich die Stimmen in mir ausschalten.“

Ich schlucke schwer.

„Wusstest du, dass ich ein Teil ihrer Albträume bin?“ fragt sie mich nun schüchtern.

„Ich....ja ich weiß das.“

„Ich habe mich fruchtbar gefühlt, als ich es erfahren habe. Das ich sie damit zusätzlich traumatisiert habe. Und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ähm, Maxine, die hat das ausgenutzt. Sie hat Max eingeredet, dass ich gesprungen bin. Tag und Nacht, bis sie es geglaubt hat. Nichts anderes hat sie mit dir gemacht. Als ich sie besucht habe, da war sie so verwirrt mich zu sehen, weil sie überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, was wahr ist und was nicht.“ Ich erinnere mich an ihr entsetztes Gesicht als Dr Smith ihr sagte, dass er mich auch sehen kann. „Während du weg warst habe ich öfter mit Max gesprochen, ich habe gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, aber sie sagte, dass sie nur müde ist. Und es fühlt sich im ersten Moment vielleicht wie eine Lüge an, aber ich kenne dieses müde sein. Diese Müdigkeit von den inneren Kämpfen und das gab Maxine Macht. Ich habe nichts getan um ihr zu helfen, ich ließ sie alleine, weil sie immer distanzierter wurde. Mein Fehler von damals machte es für sie schlimmer. Ich wollte mich bei Max entschuldigen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.“

Ich wende meinen Blick von meinem Kaffee ab und sehe verwirrt zu Kate der Tränen die Wangen herab fließen.   
„Wieso nicht?“ ich spüre Angst in mir hoch kommen.

„Weil sie sagte, dass es nichts zu entschuldigen gibt. Das ich nicht für ihren Fehler verantwortlich bin und ich nichts falsch gemacht habe. Chloe, wie du weißt, bin ich in einer strengen, christlichen Familie aufgewachsen, aber diese reine Form der Vergebung habe ich noch nirgendwo gefunden. Sie war so überzeugt davon, dass ich tatsächlich aufhören konnte mich schuldig zu fühlen.“  
„So wie sie mir damals verziehen hat als ich....“  
„Ja genau. Aber worauf ich hinaus will. Manchmal braucht es Hilfe von außen, damit man gegen seine inneren Dämonen kämpfen kann, auch wenn man nicht in der Lage ist, darüber zu reden.“

„Kate?“

„Ja Chloe?“  
„Was hat Max dir damals erzählt, als sie....du weißt schon“  
„Nur, dass ihr euch heftig gestritten habt und sie etwas Luft brauchte und du dich in Ruhe erholen musst und sie so nicht bei dir bleiben konnte. Wieso?“

„Ich....ich habe ihr weh getan. Ich wollte es nicht und ich habe es dennoch getan!“ weine ich drauf los ohne zu wissen, warum ich es erzähle.   
„So wie Max dir jetzt?“ fragt Kate nur und kurz leuchtet etwas in ihrem Gesicht auf.   
„Shit!“ trifft mich plötzlich die Erkenntnis. „Sie wollte mich beschützen und nicht mir weh tun. Und als ich weg war hat Maxine sie manipuliert. Sie dachte, dass sie mich verloren hat.“

„Genau!“ sagt Kate nur.

„Kate ich war so sauer und dadurch so blind. Wieso bin ich nur so ein furchtbarer Mensch?“

„Chloe, hey nein, das bist du nicht.“ ihre Hand reibt über meinen Arm.

„Ich muss zu ihr!“ stelle ich fest.

„Sie war gerade am einschlafen als ich gegangen bin, vielleicht solltest du bis morgen warten“ ich nicke nur.

06.06.2015 Max POV

Ich komme gerade zurück in mein Zimmer von meinem täglichen Lauftraining. Sport hilft mir mich zu sortieren und fokussiert zu bleiben. Jemand sitzt auf meinem Bett und ich erstarre.   
„Chloe?“ flüstere ich leise.

Sie springt von meinem Bett auf und sieht mich an.

„Hey Max, ich hoffe es ist okay, dass ich hier gewartet habe.“

„Ja klar, ich....ich war nur laufen. Ich hoffe du wartest nicht zu lange.“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und wir schweigen uns an. Ich will zu ihr, sie umarmen, ihr sagen wie leid mir alles tut, ihr alles sagen was in mir vorgeht. Ich halte meinen rechten Arm mit meiner linken Hand fest.

„Wie geht es dir Chloe?“ ich schaue etwas hoch und sehe, dass ihre Hände etwas zittern.   
„Mir geht es beschissen!“

„Es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht, das alles nicht. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich wollte dich nicht anlügen es war nur....“ ich unterbreche mich und höre das Chloe sich nähert.

„ _ **Sie wird durch die Tür gehen und diesmal nicht mehr wiederkommen.“**_

„Was war es Max?“ Chloes Stimme klingt weicher als vorher. „Bitte erzähl mir alles. Keine Geheimnisse! Ich bin hier zum Zuhören.“  
„Es war nur, ich wollte stark sein, so wie du. Ich wollte es so sehr in den Griff bekommen, für uns, doch es wurde immer schlimmer und ich habe nach und nach die Kontrolle verloren. Ich habe versagt und alles kaputt gemacht. Ich wusste.....ich weiß manchmal nicht mehr was wahr ist und was nicht. Was wirklich passiert ist und was nicht. Ich bin....“ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, unfähig den Satz beenden.   
„Was bist du? Bitte hör nicht auf mit mir zu reden Max!“ sie legt eine Hand auf meine Wange.„Aber keine Lügen mehr!“

„Ich bin so verdammt schwach ohne dich! Ein Nichts!“ ich versuche mich von ihrer Nähe zu befreien und gehe Richtung Fenster. „Ich hab so viel falsch gemacht. Ich hab ihr“ ich tippe an meinen Kopf „geglaubt. All die Lügen und ich konnte mich irgendwann nicht wehren. Nicht gegen sie und nicht gegen ihn. Und nachdem.....ich wollte nur noch, dass sie geht. Ich habe so viele Sachen gemacht, dumme Sachen und es half immer eine Weile, doch dann wurde es wieder schlimmer.“

„Was für Sachen?“ fragt sie skeptisch und stellt sich nahe neben mich.

„Alkohol, Gras und schließlich die Tabletten und....und ich habe mir weh getan“  
Die Punkerin tritt eine Schritt zurück, sieht mich entsetzt an. Wir schweigen uns an und ich setze mich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster. Schaue zu Boden und die Angst wird stärker.

„Was hast du getan?“ flüstert es plötzlich in die Stille des Zimmers.   
„Er....es hat nicht aufgehört. Sobald ich geschlafen habe war er da, hat mich angefasst und ich....ich konnte das nicht mehr. Ich konnte dem nicht entkommen, nichts hat geholfen....nichts.....“

„Was hast du getan?“ wiederholt Chloe die Frage, ich kann Angst in ihrer Stimme hören.

Ich schäme mich für alles und fange an zu zittern. Ich will ihr antworten doch ich will sie nicht verlieren. Sie hockt sich vor mich hin und legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm.

„Bitte, ich will es verstehen. Ich will dir helfen, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du Sachen verschweigst, bitte Liebling!“ ihre Stimme ist so weich und fürsorglich.

Ich stehe auf und ziehe die Hose herunter.

„Oh Max....“ stöhnt Chloe auf als ob sie Schmerzen hat.

Schnell ziehe ich die Hose wieder hoch und drehe mich um, warte darauf, dass ich Schritte höre die das Zimmer verlassen.   
_**„Ja nicht nur Mark findet die abstoßend, sondern auch sie. Meinst du, sie wird dich jemals wieder anfassen wollen so wie du aussiehst?“**_ Ich schüttel den Kopf. _**„Nicht, dass sie es so oder so nicht tun würde. Ich meine sieh dich an, wie schwach, armselig und verrückt du bist.“**_

Eine Hand in meiner lässt mich zusammen zucken. Ich drehe mich etwas und sehe, dass Chloe immer noch da ist und nun meine Hand hält. Ich schaue sie verwirrt an.

„Wieso gehst du nicht?“ frage ich kleinlaut nach.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?“

„Nein, aber ich verstehe, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst. Ich habe es verbockt und du hast es nicht verdient in meine Scheiße mit herein gezogen zu werden.“

Meine Hand wird los gelassen und ich höre die Schritte die sich immer mehr von mir entfernen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt sinke ich zu Boden und fange an zu weinen. Ich umklammere meine Beine und habe den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt.   
_**„Ha, nun hast du alles verloren so wie es aussieht! Ach nein, nicht alles, denn ich werde dich NIEMALS verlassen!“**_

Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen als sich zwei Arme um mich legen.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen Max! Ich liebe dich nach wie vor und wir kriegen das hin! Ich bin nur sauer und verletzt. Du hast mich angelogen und dein Versprechen gebrochen, aber ich liebe dich! Ich lasse dich damit nicht alleine! Ich lasse dich nicht alleine!“ sie legt ihren Kopf auf mir ab und ist mir nun noch näher. „Wie hast du es damals bei mir so schön gesagt? Ach ja! Ich entscheide selber was und wen ich verdiene.“

Ich kann nur noch heftiger weinen und lasse mich gegen sie sinken.

„Es tut mir alles so leid! Ich wollte das alles nicht, aber ich dachte, ich hätte dich nicht retten können und Kate und es klang alles so logisch was sie mir erzählt hat und ich, ich hab jegliche Hoffnung verloren.“ mir fällt etwas ein „darf ich dich etwas fragen?“  
„Natürlich!“ sagt Chloe nah an mein Ohr.

„ _ **Du willst es wirklich provozieren oder? Willst du sie das wirklich fragen? Sie wird dich für noch verrückter halten als sie es eh schon tut.“**_

„Es klingt vielleicht verrückt, aber....“ sie drückt mich sanft und motiviert mich weiter zu fragen „habe ich...konnte ich die Zeit zurück drehen?“

„Was? Max! Ich meine ja! Aber konntest? Kannst du es nun nicht mehr?“ sie wirkt verwirrt.

„Ich...nein.“  
„Seit wann?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte Maxine beweisen, dass ich es kann und das es keinen Sinn ergibt was sie mir wegen Kate und dir gesagt hat, doch es ging nicht. Und da klang ihre Argumentation plötzlich so viel logischer. Es ist viel verrückter daran zu glaube, dass ich Superkräfte habe als daran zu glauben, dass ihr tot seid!“ wieder brennen Tränen hinter meinen Augen.   
Chloe umarmt mich etwas fester.   
„Du brauchst diese Kräfte nicht um meine Supermax zu sein!“


	18. Wrong side of heaven

10.06.2015 Chloe POV

Nervös schaue ich zwischen Max und Doktor Smith hin und her. Er schalten wieder die Kamera ein und setzt sich Max gegenüber.   
„Also Miss Caulfield, wie geht es Ihnen heute?“

„Ganz okay, ich habe letzte Nacht wieder geträumt. Von Jefferson.“  
„Haben Sie alles, woran Sie sich erinnern, aufgeschrieben?“ Max nickt „Sehr gut, irgendwelche körperlichen Beschwerden? Schmerzen, Übelkeit, Schwindel?“

„Nein, alles prima“

„Sehr gut! Wir haben es in den letzten Tagen besprochen worum es heute geht. Sind Sie bereit dazu?“ fragt er ernst.   
Max schaut kurz zu mir und lächelt schüchtern. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich richtig bei einer Sitzung dabei bin. Ich nicke ihr aufmunternd zu.   
„Ja bin ich!“

„Okay, Sie sagen, dass Maxine uns hören kann?“ die braunhaarige nickt. „Könne wir mit ihr sprechen?“ Max sieht etwas verwirrt aus.   
„Was nein? Sie ist nicht....sie kann nicht mit mir den Platz wechseln oder so was. Sie ist nicht echt, nicht in dem Sinne“ sie verzieht kurz das Gesicht und ich sehe, dass die beiden sich unterhalten.   
„Was sagt sie?“ unterbreche ich wie abgesprochen.   
„Sie sagt, dass sie es gerne könnte, weil sie alles besser machen würde.“ nuschelt Max beschämt.

„Was denken Sie ist Maxine?“ fragt der Doc weiter.   
Max sieht nachdenklich aus und etwas nervös. Ich frage mich, ob sie eine Antwort hat und wenn ja, ob sie ehrlich sein wird.

„Ich denke, Maxine ist ein Teil von mir. So was wie mein Unterbewusstsein. Ein Teil von mir der Schuld und ähnliches widerspiegelt. Ich kann es schwer beschreiben....“  
„Das war schon sehr gut Miss Caulfield. Für die heutige Sitzung möchte ich, dass Sie uns alles erzählen, was Maxine Ihnen sagt, okay?“ sie nickt wieder „und ich würde auch Fragen direkt an Maxine richten.“ wieder nickt Max, sieht nun aber deutlich gequälter aus.

„Was glauben Sie hat Maxine für eine Aufgabe?“ fragt er und wieder überlegt Max.

„Ich glaube, dass sie mich im Darkroom beschützt hat. Davor verrückt zu werden und aufzugeben. Ich war oft stundenlang unter Drogeneinfluss, es war kalt und dunkel. Ich wusste nie, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist in der ich einfach nur in völliger Finsternis saß und nur meinen Atem hörte, dann kam sie dazu.“

„Wann hat sich das verändert?“  
„Als ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin wurde es anders. Sie fing an mich zu quälen.“

„Maxine, was hat sich für dich verändert und wann?“

Max sieht aus als ob sie weit weg ist. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und nickt.

„Sie sagt, dass.....dass sie festgestellt hat, dass ich es nicht wert bin....ähm....am Leben zu sein und wenn, dass sie mich daran hindern wird zu vergessen was mir passiert ist.“ ich spüre wie mir kalt wird bei den Worten meiner Geliebten.

„Was ist dein Ziel Maxine?“

Erschrocken reißt Max die Augen auf, fängt an zu zittern.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ sagt sie und ich merke, dass sie abdriftet.   
„Max, was sagt sie? Rede mit uns!“ schalte ich mich ein.   
„Sie....sie sagt sie will mich zerstören.“ ich höre sie schwer schlucken.   
„Warum Maxine? Was macht dich so wütend?“

Max fängt an zu weinen, bricht in sich zusammen. Hilfesuchend schaue ich zum Arzt und sehe ihn nicken. Ich gehe zu Max, nehme sie in den Arm.   
„Ist okay Max, ich bin hier. Ich helfe dir! Was sagt sie?“ Max klammert sich an mich und wimmert gequält in mein Ohr

„Sie ist so wütend, weil ich mich aufgegeben habe. Ich war bereit zu sterben. Ich habe es aufgegeben dagegen anzukämpfen und Jefferson wurde immer unzufriedener mit mir. Wir wussten beide, dass meine Zeit gekommen ist und ich habe nichts mehr getan um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.“ sie nickt „ich habe all die Schmerzen und die Energie, die ich verwendet habe um zu überleben, umsonst werden lassen. Ich wollte gehen. Und damit habe ich Maxine....beziehungsweise mich so sehr enttäuscht. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Nicht damit. Als ich dich sah Chloe, da hab ich wieder angefangen zu kämpfen. Nicht für mich, für dich. Ich habe mich selber betrogen und hintergangen.“ ich muss bei ihren Worten an die Kugel denken die sie für mich abgefangen hat.

„Was glauben Sie bedeutet dieser Konflikt in Ihnen?“

„Ich denke, dass ein Teil von mir wütend ist, dass ich mich aufgegeben habe. Das ich mich selber nicht genug liebe um überleben zu wollen.“ ich sehe, dass da noch mehr ist was sie sagen will, dränge aber nicht sondern setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz.

Doktor Smith nickt zufrieden.   
„Maxine ist in dem Sinne Ihr Kampfgeist, Ihr Lebenswille. Und als Sie keine Energie mehr hatten um sich gegen die Grausamkeiten zu wehren hat dieser Teil verloren. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“  
„Ja, ich denke das umfasst es ganz gut.“

„Warum quält dieser Teil Sie nach wie vor? Es ist jetzt über ein Jahr her, dass Sie befreit worden sind. Haben Sie dazu eine Idee?“ wieder nickt Max und sammelt sich.

„Ich denke, dass ich an dem Tag ein Stück weit mein Leben beendet habe. Doch wenn Chloe bei mir ist, dann fühle ich mich selbstbewusst und stark und lebendig.“ beschämt schaut sie zu Boden „deswegen ist es auch so schwer für Maxine dann an mich heran zu kommen, außer wenn ich wegen irgendwas Schuldgefühle habe. Es ist.....als ob mein einziger Lebensgrund Chloe ist.“ Max fängt erneut an zu weinen und ich spüre meine Hilflosigkeit. „Dieser Teil von mir, oder Maxine oder wie auch immer, sieht keinen Sinn mehr in meinem Leben, wenn ich es nicht meinetwegen weiter lebe.“

Kurz herrscht Stille im Raum.   
„Ich denke, wenn keiner weiter etwas sagen möchte, dann sollten wir für heute Schluss machen und es etwas sacken lassen“ schlägt der Arzt vor und Max nickt.   
Die Kamera wird ausgeschaltet und Smith verlässt das Zimmer und Max und ich bleiben schweigend zurück. 

"Was hast du verschwiegen?" Beende ich, kälter als beabsichtigt, die Stille.

Max zuckt zusammen und schaut mich mir großen, wässrigen Augen an.

"Es geht um meine....meine Kräfte. Maxine ist sauer, weil ich sie nie für mich und meine Schutz eingesetzt habe, egal wie sehr sie mich angefleht hat, aber bei dir habe ich nicht eine Sekunde gezögert."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Wenn ich mich zu viel bewegt, oder ihn zu sehr provoziert, manchmal auch nur falsch geschaut habe dann hat er mir weh getan." Max fängt an zu zittern und ich fühle mich schlecht das ich das in ihr hoch gewühlt zu haben. "Es tut mir leid Chloe!"

„Nein....hey, es ist okay“ ich setze mich zu ihr aufs Bett und ziehe sie in meine Arme „ich habe dich, dir kann nichts passieren!“

„Er hat immer so zugeschlagen, dass man auf den Fotos nicht sehen konnte, teilweise hat er mir dann auch ewig nichts zu trinken gegeben um mich zu bestrafen. Doch ich hab meine Fehler nie zurück genommen. Deswegen habe ich auch....als die Albträume so schlimm wurden.....er sollte keine Fotos mehr machen.....“ich lege meine Hand auf ihre die auf ihrem Schoß liegt.

„Deswegen die Schnitte an deinen Oberschenkeln?“ versuche ich ihren halben Sätzen zu folgen.

Max nickt und fängt wieder an zu weinen. Mit meiner freien Hand streiche ich ihr ein paar der Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.   
„Es ist okay Baby, ich bin bei dir und halte dich! Wir schaffen das schon.“

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe weil mich mein schlechtes Gewissen plagt. Ich muss mit Doktor Smith sprechen, dringend.

Leise schließe ich die Tür zu dem Zimmer, gehe Richtung Büro des Arztes und klopfe zögerlich.

„Herein?“ fragt er verwundert und ich trete ein. „Ist etwas mit Miss Caulfield?“ fragt er irritiert.   
„Nein, ich...ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen.“ sage ich zerknirscht und er bietet mir einen Platz an. „Ich muss Max noch etwas sagen und ich weiß nicht, wann ein guter Zeitpunkt ist, wegen ihres Zustands meine ich.“

„Worum geht es denn Miss Price?“

„Ich....auf meinem letzten Einsatz habe ich bereits dem nächsten Zugestimmt. Es geht Anfang September los und dauert diesmal ein Jahr.“

„Verstehe! Sie sind eine mutige, junge Frau Miss Price, ich hoffe, dass Sie auch auf sich achten.“ ich nicke „okay, ich nehme an Sie fürchten, dass ihre Freundin einen Rückfall erleiden wird?“  
„Ja, entweder wenn ich es ihr sage, oder wenn ich weg bin. Ich....ich muss das tun aber ich kann nicht riskieren, dass sie noch mal....ich meine.....es war.....“ ich fange an panisch zu atmen bei der Erinnerung.

„Shhh Shhhh alles gut Miss Price, atmen Sie. Also ich hatte vor Miss Caulfield in drei Tagen zu entlassen, wenn sie weiterhin so stabil bleibt. ABER, nur mit der Überweisung zu einen Kollegen. Ich denke, ihre Partnerin hat noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Und wenn Sie möchten, kann ich morgen dabei sein, wenn Sie es ihr sagen.“

„Ich glaube, dass wäre gut. Falls ich sie nicht beruhigt bekomme. Ich danke Ihnen!“ ich stehe auf und reiche dem Arzt die Hand und gehe Richtung Tür.   
„Miss Price?“ ich drehe mich noch einmal um „Ihre Freundin braucht eine starke Partnerin an ihrer Seite, also passen Sie bitte auch auf Ihre geistige Gesundheit auf. Kriege können viel mit Menschen machen!“ er sieht plötzlich traurig auf und ich nicke ihm abermals zu.

Die Studiotür klingelt und ich schaue gespannt durch den Vorhang. Vor mir steht ein junger Mann ungefähr mein Alter der mich schüchtern anlächelt.   
„Hey, bist du Chloe?“ fragt er in einer ungewöhnlich tiefen Stimme für seine Statur.   
„Jep! Wie kann ich helfen?“  
„Ich....ich hab ein Termin bei dir!“ sagt er schüchtern und ich hole ihn ins Hinterzimmer.   
„Also, was darfs sein?“ frage ich und schaue ihn neugierig an.   
Ich liebe diese Spannung mit was ein neuer Kunde wohl ankommen wird. Den und ich machen uns einen Spaß darauf zu erraten was kommen kann. Er sagte mir schon, dass er bei meinem neuen Kunden irgendwas albernes erwarten würde.

„Einen Leuchtturm, hier auf den Unterarm.“ sagt er und ich nicke.   
Gemeinsam erarbeiten wir Ideen wie er aussehen kann und dann mach ich mich an die Zeichnung.

Als Ray zufrieden ist fangen wir an.   
„Wieso ein Leuchtturm?“ frage ich ihn um ihn ins Reden zu bekommen, ich weiß, dass der Anfang für viele schwer ist.   
„Ich bin in einer kleinen Küstenstadt aufgewachsen und der Leuchtturm war die Attraktion unserer Stadt, schon immer hat er mich fasziniert. Ich habe mit meinem besten Freund dort oft gespielt.“ ich merke, dass die Stimmung kippt und mache kurz im Stillen meine Arbeit weiter. „Wir haben uns zur Marine eingetragen, gemeinsam. Doch er ist vor ein paar Wochen gestorben, plötzlich hat einfach bei einer Übung sein Herz ausgesetzt und das war es dann.“

„Also ist der Leuchtturm ein Andenken an ihn?“

„Ja und an unsere glückliche Kindheit.“

Während der Sitzung erzählt mir Ray Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit und die Abenteuer die er und sein Kumpel sich ausgedacht haben. Das alles erinnert mich an Max und mich.

„So wir sind fertig für heute!“ sage ich und wische den letzten Rest Tinte ab „Wenn du willst können wir den Rest Samstag machen. Normalerweise muss immer etwas Pause sein, aber da ich dann nur noch das untere Ende machen muss passt das schon.“ er nickt und verabschiedet sich.

Mit einem Bier in der Hand setze ich mich auf unsere Couch und schalte den Fernseher an. Bald schon bemerke ich, dass ich überhaupt nicht zuhöre. Meine Gedanken sind nur noch bei Max und ihre Worte heute.   
„Es ist.....als ob mein einziger Lebensgrund Chloe ist.“ tönen ihre Worte in meinem Kopf wieder.   
Vorhin habe ich mich so falsch damit gefühlt, es klingt so groß und dramatisch doch mir wird bewusst, dass es sich für mich auch so anfühlt. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Max nicht mehr vorstellen und ich schwöre mir, dass der kommende Einsatz mein letzter sein wird. Dann werde ich nur noch bei Max sein und mit ihr mein Leben verbringen. 

Ich erinnere mich, wie ich sie beinahe wieder verloren hätte und wie ich mich danach von ihr distanziert habe und es macht mich unendlich traurig die Zeit mit ihr verloren zu haben.

11.06.2015 Max POV

Chloe und Doktor Smith kommen gemeinsam in mein Zimmer und ich erstarre. Irgendwas ist hier los, Chloe sieht so ernst aus, dass ich Angst bekomme.   
Ich beantworte die Fragen nur nebenbei, meine Augen verlassen nicht eine Sekunde Chloe die nervös hin und her wippt.   
Meine Partnerin seufzt schwer, setzt sich auf mein Bett und nimmt meine Hand in ihre.   
„Max, ich muss dir etwas sagen!“ fängt sie an und ich spüre wie nervös sie ist.   
„Okay!“ sage ich nur.

„Ich habe etwas dummes und unüberlegtes getan.“ ich halte unbewusste die Luft an „ich werde bereits Anfang September in meinen nächsten Einsatz fliegen. Ich muss es einfach tun, es ist mir außerordentlich wichtig Max.“ sie schaut mich an.

Ich lese Sorge und Angst in ihren Augen doch bin unfähig etwas zu sagen.   
„Max? Hast du verstanden was ich gesagt habe?“ ich nicke langsam.   
_**„HAHAHAHA, ja? Ist das ihr Ernst? Sie macht es mir zu einfach. Selbst du musst einsehen, dass sie einfach nicht mehr bei dir sein will. Vor allem jetzt! Ich wette sie konnte es kaum erwarten die nächste Ausfahrt, weit weg von dir, zu nehmen.“** _

„Es ist diesmal für ein Jahr.....“ den Rest höre ich nicht mehr, Panik steigt in mir hoch.   
_**„Oh herrlich! Sag ihr, dass sie sich gleich ganz verpissen kann. Wozu brauchst du sie, wenn sie dich eh immer wieder fallen lässt? Ich bleibe dir treu, doch mich stößt du weg. Eines Tages wirst du ganz alleine sein. Einsam und alleine wirst du sterben. Vielleicht früher, vielleicht später. Aber glaub nicht, dass Chloe dann da sein wird. Wenn sie sich nicht erschießen lässt wird sie in dem Jahr endgültig einsehen, was du für eine Flasche bist.“**_

Ein Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Arm. Ich sehe Chloe in die Augen, aus der Angst ins Panik geworden.   
„Entschuldige bitte ich....“ ich reibe meinen Arm.   
„Max, du warst völlig weg also hab ich dich geschnippt. Was hat sie gesagt?“

„Sie....“ich sehe kurz zu dem Arzt der mich ebenfalls mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen ansieht „ein Teil von mir glaubt, dass du....dass du nur gehst um von mir weg zu kommen. Und, dass du nicht wiederkommen wirst. Entweder weil du stirbst oder....“ich lasse den Satz im Raum verklingen.   
„Oder was Baby?“

„Oder du einsiehst was für eine Niete ich bin“ ich lasse den Kopf hängen und spüre die Tränen kommen.

„Max, ich...was redest du denn da? Ich würde das NIEMALS von dir denken! Scheiße, ich liebe dich wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt und ich gehe nicht wegen dir, sondern weil....Max ich muss das tun. Nur noch dieses eine Mal. Ich will diese Welt versuchen besser zu machen. Für uns!“ ich spüre wie sich ihre Arme um mich schließen.   
Ich lasse mich in die Umarmung fallen und weine.   
„Ich würde für dich immer zurück kommen Max Caulfield, hörst du? Nur der Tod kann mich davon abhalten bei dir zu sein. Und außerdem“ sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Schmetterling „ich werde IMMER bei dir sein Liebling!“ so zärtlich hat sie seit meiner Einlieferung nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen und ich fühle wie ein Stück Sicherheit wieder zu mir zurück kommt, der Arzt räuspert sich.   
„Miss Caulfield, ich werde heute Nachmittag einen Kollegen zu Ihnen schicken, er kam heute extra her um Sie kennen zu lernen, und wenn alles passt wird er Sie anschließend therapieren. Ich denke, dass er Ihnen weiterhin auf ihrem guten Weg helfen kann. Ich würde mich jetzt für heute verabschieden. Morgen werde wir noch ein paar abschließende Tests machen“

„Abschließende....soll das heißen.....darf ich.....nach Hause?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Ja, wenn alles gut geht entlassen wir Sie Samstag“ er schenkt mir ein Lächeln und ich spüre wie mein Herz Sprünge macht.

„Chloe, ich darf nach Hause!“ strahle ich nun meine Partnerin an.   
_**„Darfst du das? Sagt sie das auch?“**_

Ich spüre wie ich blass werde.   
„Was ist Max?“ fragt Chloe leise und während sich die Tür schließt.

„Darf ich nach Hause?“ frage ich sie nun unsicher.   
Chloe blinkt ein paar Mal irritiert. Dann nimmt sie mich fester in den Arm.   
„Natürlich, ich kann es kaum erwarten dich bei mir zu haben!“ nuschelt sie in meinen Nacken und meine Anspannung löst sich. „Sag mal für welche Uni hast du dich eigentlich entschieden? Wir müssen langsam nach Wohnungen suchen.“ unterbricht mich Chloe plötzlich.   
„Oh stimmt!“ sage ich und spüre wie ich rot werde weil ich es vergessen habe „die UCLA hat mir ein Vollstipendium angeboten und ich habe denen zugesagt.“

„Max, das ist der Wahnsinn! Also geht es nach Los Angeles?“

„Ich....ist das okay?“ frage ich da ich weiß, dass das immer der Plan von Rachel war.   
„Absolut, ich wette LA rockt. Okay, hast du schon nach Wohnungen geschaut oder wollen wir das zusammen machen?“  
„Ich....ähm....habe eine Idee...“

„Was hast du ausgeheckt?“ fragt mich Chloe lachend und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Vielleicht, wenn du ein Jahr weg bist, könnte ich da ins Wohnheim ziehen für die Zeit. Dann sparen wir das Geld für die Miete und ich....naja....ich wäre nicht alleine falls....es mir wieder schlechter geht.“ beende ich meine Gedanken.   
„Das klingt gut Max auch wenn mich der Gedanke ängstigt, dass du dich in irgendeine heiße Mitstudentin verlieben könntest. Du weißt schon, es klopft abends, sie steht in kurzen Schlafshorts vor dir, säuselt was davon, dass sie Hilfe bei einer Aufgabe braucht und....“  
„Chloe hör auf zu spinnen!“ ich beuge mich vor uns küsse sie „ich liebe nur dich!“

Ich erstarre weil ich merke, dass wir uns seit ihrem Einsatzbeginn nicht mehr geküsst haben. Ich will gerade fragen, ob das okay war, da spüre ich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Hungrig und voller Leidenschaft.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst Max!“ sagt sie ein paar Millimeter von meinem Hals entfernt und küsst mich erneut.

Bei den Berührungen ihrer Lippen erwacht ein Feuer in mir, dass ich seit Wochen nicht mehr gespürt habe. Ich lehne mich näher an sie heran, meine Hände fahren über ihren Rücken.

„Max, wir sollten aufhören, wir sind immer noch im Krankenhaus!“ ich höre wie schwer es ihr fällt diese Worte auszusprechen.   
„Ja du hast recht“ flüstere ich zurück doch bewege mich nicht von ihr weg.

13.06.2015 Chloe POV

Meine Augen fixieren die Tür als ob ich sie so zwingen könnte, dass sie Max endlich ausspucken. Bei jeder Öffnung fahre ich hoch und lasse mich enttäuscht gegen den Truck sinken, wenn ich sehe, dass es jemand anderes ist.

Die Türen öffnen sich erneut und ich sehe einen braunen Schopf, Sommersprossen und funkelnde, blaue Augen. Ich wollte cool und ruhig am Auto lehnen bleiben, doch bei ihrem Anblick macht mein Herz einen Aussetzer und ich bewege mich auf sie zu.   
Ihre Augen sind auf mich gerichtet und sie fängt an zu laufen. Ehe ich es mich versehe ist sie kurz vor mir und springt mir in die Arme. Meine Arme schließen sich um ihren schlanken Körper und ihre Beine umklammern meine Hüfte. Sie küsst mich und ich spüre tausende Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch.

„Da bist du ja endlich Babe!“ sage ich und spüre wieder ihre Lippen auf meinen.   
Vorsichtig setze ich meine wertvolle Fracht auf der Motorhaube ab und lege meine Hände an ihre Wangen. Sie strahlt bis über beide Ohren.   
„Hey...hey Chloe, was ist? Wieso weinst du?“ fragt sie und sieht mich nun ernst an während sie ihre Hände auf meine legt.   
„Ich bin so glücklich dich wieder lächeln zu sehen!“ schniefe ich und vergrabe meinen Kopf an ihrer Brust.

Sanft gleiten ihre Hände durch meine Haare.

Mit einer Hand öffne ich die Tür und lasse Max und mich in unsere Wohnung. Ich habe das Bedürfnis sie die ganze Zeit zu spüren und ihr scheint es auch so zu gehen. Während der Autofahrt war ihr Kopf auf meine Schulter gelehnt und vom Auto zur Tür haben wir unsere Hände nicht los gelassen.   
„Hey Baby!“ flüstere ich in ihr Ohr während wir uns wieder umarmen.   
„Hmmmm?“

„Ich muss heute noch ins Studio, ich habe noch einen Kunden. Willst du hier bleiben oder willst du mitkommen?“

„Oh ich würde dich gerne mal bei der Arbeit sehen!“  
Ich nicke und drücke sie fester an mich, atme ihren Duft ein, spüre ihre Wärme und plötzlich ist unsere Wohnung wieder ein Zuhause.  
„Morgen kommen ein paar Leute zum Essen vorbei! Vic mit Ricky und Kate mit Alex und unsere Eltern!“

„Übrigens habe ich unsere kleine Wette ja wohl eindeutig gewonnen!“ neckt sie mich und streckt die Zunge heraus.   
„Jajaja, ich weiß!“ ich beuge mich etwas herunter um sie zu küssen. „Willst du deine Massage gleich heute Abend einlösen?“ frage ich gegen ihre Lippen bevor ich sie erneut küsse.   
„Yeah!“ haucht sie und vergräbt ihre Hände wieder in meinen Haaren um mich näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

Die Türglocke erklingt und ein bekanntes, bärtiges Gesicht schaut finster, wie immer, bis er uns erkennt.   
„Da ist ja meine Startätowiererin und Max....schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen!“ poltert der Riese und kommt auf uns zu.   
Er nimmt Max kräftig in den Arm und ich habe Sorge, dass er sie zerquetscht.   
„Hey Dan!“ sage ich nur und er sieht mich an.   
„Jaja Price, komm her!“ und dann nimmt er mich in den Arm. „Ray sitzt schon hinten, wirklich klasse was du da gemacht hast und hier sind deine 10$, du hattest mal wieder recht.“ er dreht sich wieder zu Max „wie geht es dir Kleines? Was war denn los?“

„Ich.....ähm.....ich....ich hatte.....einen Nervenzusammenbruch!“ sagt Max schließlich und ich schaue sie voller Stolz an.

„So komm Maxi, ich will dir meine Arbeit zeigen.“ ich nehme ihre Hand und führe sie nach hinten.

Ray begrüßt mich freundlich und ich stelle ihn Max vor und frage ihn, ob sie dabei bleiben darf.   
„Wow, der sieht fast aus wie unser Leuchtturm!“ schwärmt Max und ich merke, wie ihre Begeisterung mich stolz macht.   
Während ich die letzten Reste von Rays Tattoo fertig mache unterhalten die beiden sich angeregt. Wie sich heraus stellt, war der verstorbene Kumpel auch ein Fotonerd.

„Aber sag mal, Arcadia Bay, war das nicht der Ort mit dem irren Perversen? Jefferen oder so was?“

„ _Oh fuck!“_

„Jefferson....ja...genau!“ nuschelt Max und ich spüre wie die Raumtemperatur sinkt.   
„Oh shit, ich habe was dummes gesagt oder? Hat er.....“  
„Er hatte mich gekidnappt, ich war sein letztes Model bevor Chloes mich gerettet und ihr Stiefvater ihn erschossen hat.“ unterbricht Max seinen Satz.   
Ich schaue sie mit offenen Mund an und Ray schluckt schwer.   
„Mist sorry, ich wollte nicht....ich habe nicht....“

„Hey ist schon gut, konntest du ja nicht wissen!“ unterbricht Max ihn wieder.

Die letzten Fünfzehn Minuten verbringen wir schweigend. Ray verabschiedet sich und ich drehe mich zu Max. Sie sitzt in der Ecke und starrt nachdenklich in die Leere. Ich gehe zu ihr und lege meine Arme um ihre Schulter.   
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...“ fängt sie an und ich lege meinen Finger auf ihre Lippen.   
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, ich habe noch nie gehört, dass du so ruhig mit einem Fremden über den Penner geredet hast. Du hast echt Fortschritte gemacht! Und nun, lass uns nach Hause gehen!“ ich halte ihr meine Hand hin die sie nimmt.

„Boah ich bin satt, ich werde nie wieder was essen können!“ seufze ich während ich die Tür öffne. „Blödsinn, ich gebe dir eine Stunde, dann könntest du wieder was essen!“ sagt Max und schubst mich leicht mit ihrer Schulter.

„Alles deine Schuld Caulfield, wenn ich deine Reste nicht hätte essen müssen würde ich jetzt nicht platzen!“ stichel ich weiter.   
„Hey Punkass, ich habe gesagt, dass ich keine ganze Pizza schaffe UND wir hätten uns den Rest einpacken lassen können!“

„Jajaja was auch immer.“ ich lasse mich seufzend auf die Couch fallen.

Leise kommt Max dazu und setzt sich vorsichtig an das Kopfende, bedeutet mir meinen Kopf zu heben und platziert ihn in ihrem Schoß. Ihre schlanken Finger gleiten durch meine Haare und ich schließe die Augen, genieße ihre Berührungen.   
„Danke Chloe, für den wunderschönen Tag!“ haucht Max leise, sodass ich Schwierigkeiten habe sie zu verstehen.

„Wir waren bei mir auf Arbeit und in einer Pizzeria!?“ stelle ich verwirrt fest.   
„Aber wir waren zusammen. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich dich verloren hätte und heute so viel Zeit mit dir verbracht zu haben das.....es ist einfach schön.“

Ich sehe wie ihr eine Träne die Wange herab läuft und streiche sie etwas umständlich weg.

„Ich fand es auch schön mit dir und ich liebe dich so verdammt doll Max!“

„Ich liebe dich auch, über alles!“ erwidert Max und wir verfallen in Schweigen.

„Hey Baby, ich schulde dir noch eine Massage!“ sage ich schließlich „Wenn du noch willst!“ schiebe ich hinterher.

So gerne ich sie auch anfassen möchte weiß ich nicht, ob wir einfach so weiter machen können wie früher. Zwei leuchtend blaue Augen sehen mich musternd an.

„Nur, wenn du dafür noch Energie hast, sonst können wir das auch verschieben.“ sagt Max liebevoll während ihre Hände weiter über meinen Kopf streichen.

„Na los Hippie, ab ins Bett!“ sage ich und springe von der Couch auf, eine lachende Max bleibt zurück.

Da sie sich nicht bewegt greife ich nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie hoch, anschließend führe ich sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen schalte ich unsere Musik an und spiele die Max Playlist. Ich höre hinter mir leises kichern und drehe mich um. Max strahlt mich an und ich merke wie ich zu schmelzen scheine. Ich ziehe sie sanft zu mir, bis sie in meinen Armen liegt. Wieder halte ich sie fest und schaue sie an, als ob ich mir alles einprägen möchte, ich wippe uns sanft zum Takt der Musik hin und her, Max legt ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter ab und lässt sich führen.

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklingen und ich führe Max zum Bett, aus der Nachttischschublade ziehe ich etwas hervor und überreiche es ihr.   
„Ich dachte mir, vielleicht wollen wir das ausprobieren. Wenn nicht ist das aber auch cool.“ sage ich etwas nervös.   
„Eine Massagekerze? Hast du etwas vor mich mit zuckersüßer Romantik zu verführen?“   
„Ich....nein....ich....“ stottere ich.   
„Ich mache nur Spaß, ich würde das gerne testen.“ grinst Max und ich entspanne mich.   
Sie packt die Kerze aus und ich hole ein Feuerzeug und zünde sie an. Etwas unsicher steht Max im Raum doch ich gehe langsam auf sie zu. Ich greife das Ende ihres Shirt und schaue ihr kurz in die Augen. Nachdem ich keinen Widerstand sehe ziehe ich es ihr aus. Sie hat nur noch einen rosafarbenen Bh an und ihre Jeans. Ich taste nach den Haken und dann ziehe ich den Bh aus. Eine leichte Gänsehaut entsteht auf ihrem Körper. Ich will sie nur noch anfassen, sie schmecken und riechen und ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Unsere Blicke scheinen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

„Leg dich hin, auf den Bauch.“ sage ich leise.

Max nickt und legt sich auf das Bett. Die Kerze lässt Schatten an der Wand tanzen und aus unserer Musikbox ertönen sanfte Klänge von Koethes Lied - Memory. Vorsichtig setze ich mich über ihre Hüfte, stütze mich aber hauptsächlich auf meine Beine.   
„Ist das okay so oder bin ich zu schwer?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Es ist alles perfekt“ nuschelt Max während sie es sich gemütlich unter mir macht.

Die Kerze ist schon etwas herunter gebrannt und ich nehme sie vorsichtig in die Hand. Ich lasse etwas von dem nach Lavendel riechenden Öl auf den Rücken meiner Fotografin tröpfeln die leise aufseufzt.

„Alles okay?“ frage ich voller Sorge.   
„Ja, alles super! Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken bitte, ich verspreche dir ich sage Bescheid, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.“

Ich nicke und kippe noch mehr Öl auf die nackte Haut vor mir. Die Kerze wandert wieder auf den Nachttisch und meine Hände fangen an über den Rücken von Max zu wandern. Ich spüre hier und da harte Stellen und manchmal zischt sie leise, wenn ich sie treffe.   
„Max, du bist hella verspannt!“ stelle ich nach ein paar Minuten laut fest.   
„Yeah, scheint so, aber es fühlt sich gut an was du machst.“

Das lässt mich grinsen und ich massiere weiter, benutze etwas mehr Öl und lausche der leisen Atmung meiner Geliebten und der Musik.

„Chloe, kannst du etwas aufstehen bitte?“ fragt Max leise.

Ich erhebe mich und warte was passiert. Zu meiner Überraschung dreht sich Max um und ihre Augen strahlen in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Irgendwas in ihrem Blick erregt mich.

Sie greift nach meinen Händen und zieht mich zu sich herunter bis wir uns küssen. Während unsere Zungen sich zu ihren eigenen Tanz aufmachen wandern die Hände meiner Fotografin unter mein Top, fahren meinen Rücken herauf und herunter bis sie schließlich in meinen Hosentaschen laden und sie mich näher zu sich heran zieht.   
„Ich hab es so furchtbar vermisst dir nahe zu sein Chloe!“ säuselt Max zwischen den Küssen während ihre Hände meinen Po massieren.   
„Oh ja scheint so!“ erwidere ich und küsse sie erneut.

Ihre Hände ziehen sich aus meinen Hosentaschen heraus und sie zieht mir mein Top und meinen Bh aus. Wir setzen uns beide auf und Max fängt an meine Brüste mit ihrem Mund zu liebkosen. Automatisch lasse ich meinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und genieße die Bewegung ihrer Zunge über mein Piercing. Kleine, zarte Hände wandern wieder über meinen Rücken, hinterlassen leichte Kratzer während ihr Mund sich um meine erregten Nippel kümmert.   
„Hmmm Max, das fühlt sich so gut an.“ seufze ich.

Ohne mit saugen und lecken aufzuhören schiebt sie ihre Hände wieder zu meinem Po und bedeutet mir ihn anzuheben. Ich knie mich etwas hin und ihr Kopf folgt meiner Bewegung ohne den Kontakt abzubrechen. Geschickte Finger machen sich an meinem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss meiner Hose zu schaffen und schon schiebt sie eine Hand hinein.   
„Wow“ stöhne ich auf.

Der freie Arm von Max wandert um meine Hüfte und mit leichtem Zug leitet sie meinen Körper. Ich folge erneut ihrer Anweisung und lege mich hin und Max hockt nun über mir. Ihr Mund wandert über meinen Bauch, sie küsst jede kleine Narbe, jeden Schnitt den ich habe. Ich liege einfach da und genieße ihre Berührungen. Darauf habe ich so viele Monate gewartet und alle Zweifel, ob sie schon so weit ist, sind wie weg gewischt. Warme Hände machen sich wieder an meiner Hose zu schaffen und mit ein bisschen Hilfe zieht sie sie mir aus. Ihre Lippen verlassen nicht eine Sekunde meinen Körper, als ob sie mir mit jedem Kuss sagen will wie viel ich ihr bedeute. Vorsichtig und langsam dringt ein Finger in mich ein, kurz darauf folgt ein zweiter. Meine Hände krallen sich in den Laken fest und ihr Mund ist endlich an meiner Klit angekommen. Sie findet genau die richtige Stelle mit jedem Eindringen ihrer Finger.   
„Max....ich....ja genau da.....“ der Orgasmus lässt mich erbeben und ich sinke verschwitzt in die Matratze.

Max zieht sich vorsichtig aus mir heraus und ihre Lippen wandern wieder über meinen Körper. Ich spüre wie meine Augen schwer werden unter ihren federleichten Küssen und sanften Berührungen. Als sie wieder an meinem Hals ankommt schließen sich ihre Arme um mich und sie zieht mich in eine Umarmung. Ich schmiege mich gegen ihren warmen Körper und spüre wie ich langsam weg döse.

********************************************************************************

„Chloe, schau mal auf 9 Uhr, hast du eine bessere Sicht als Andre?“ ertönt es in meinem Ohr.

Ich liege flach auf dem Boden, visiere die angewiesene Stelle an.   
„Bestätige, habe Sichtkontakt.“ sage ich und nehme das Bild vor meinem Auge war.

Ein kleiner Junge steht auf der Straße in der in wenigen Minuten die Einheit durchlaufen soll.

„Beobachten!“ höre ich Jack.   
„Verstanden!“ erwidere ich.

Der Junge sieht dreckig und hungrig aus, ich schätze ihn auf höchstens 9 Jahre. Alles an seinem Auftreten versetzt mich in Alarmbereitschaft. Seine Körpersprache verspricht nichts Gutes, Tränen laufen ihm durch das dreckige Gesicht.

Die Einheit kommt näher, der Junge schaut gequält umher.   
„Bitte nicht!“ flüstere ich und lasse ihn nicht aus dem Auge.   
Als meine Einheit in der Nähe ist öffnet er seine Jacke und ein Sprengstoffgürtel wird sichtbar. Er atmet panisch und Tränen strömen nun sein Gesicht entlang.   
„Chloe?“ tönt es.   
Ich reagiere nicht, wäge meine Optionen ab. Ich sehe mir den Jungen an, in seiner Hand ist der Auslöser, er hält den Arm etwas versteckt, doch ich habe gute Sicht.

„Kann einer Ausscheren und sich von hinten heran schleichen?“ frage ich und warte auf die Antwort.   
„Positiv, was hast du vor?“

„Gib mir einfach das Signal wenn jemand in greifbarer Nähe ist, die Einheit soll langsam weiter laufen, vertraut mir“

Ich setze meine Zuversicht in das, was ich in den Augen des Jungen sehe.   
„Position erreicht“ tönt es und ich drücke den Abzug.

Ich sehe noch das Blut spritzen als die Kugel trifft und drehe mich weg.

********************************************************************************

Ich öffne die Augen und kann durch die Tränen wenig erkennen. Max hockt neben mir, streicht mir beruhigend über den Kopf und redet leise auf mich ein.   
„Oh Max!“ schluchze ich und werfe mich in ihren Schoß, meine Arme suchen Halt an ihrer Hüfte.

„Alles gut, ich bin bei dir, was auch immer es ist, ich bin bei dir!“ sagt sie beruhigend und streicht weiter über meinen Kopf und meinen Nacken. „Willst du drüber reden?“

Ich hadere mit mir und erzähle ihr dann schließlich von meinem Traum.   
„Ich musste auf ein Kind schießen. In meinem Traum wiederholt es sich immer und immer wieder.“

„Das ist furchtbar Chloe!“ sagt Max betroffen.

Ich berichte ihr von den Ereignissen des Tages.

„Ich habe ihn nur in die Schulter getroffen, damit er den Auslöser zu seinem Sprengstoff nicht betätigen konnte, aber trotzdem. Deswegen muss ich zurück. Wir wollen die Kindersoldatenschulen ausheben und ich muss dabei sein, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass diese Monster unschuldige Kinder benutzen.“

„Ich weiß Liebling. Ich hin froh, dass du ihn im Visier hattest, wer weiß ob alle so umsichtig reagiert hätten. Du hast dem kleinen Jungen das Leben gerettet!“ sie beugt sich vor uns küsst mich an die Seite meines Kopfes.

„Vermutlich!“ nuschle ich unsicher.

„Weißt du was aus dem Jungen geworden ist?“

„Ja, wir haben ihn befragt und er sagte uns, dass die Rebellen seine Schwestern entführt haben und ihn gezwungen haben das Attentat auszuführen. Wir ließen uns den Standort verraten wo seine Schwestern waren und habe diese befreien können. Alle 3 befinden sich jetzt in einer sicheren Zone, ob er den Arm je wieder voll benutzen kann ist aber unklar.“

„Hast du selber mit ihm gesprochen.“ ich nicke nur und Seufze. „Und?“   
„Er war dankbar, dass wir ihn und seine Familie gerettet haben. Und das ich ihn nicht getötet habe“ „Na siehst du Liebling! Du bist eine Heldin!“ sagt Max sicher und küsst mich erneut.   
„So fühle ich mich aber nicht! Ich...“

„Nein Chloe! Ehrlich! Ich kenne nicht viele Menschen die in so einer Situation überhaupt an eine andere Lösung gedacht hätten!“ und ihre Worte hören sich so wahr an, dass sogar ich sie glauben kann.   
„Danke Baby!“ sage ich und kuschel mich etwas fester an sie.   
„Immer! Und nun versuch weiter zu schlafen.“ und damit spüre ich ihre Lippen auf meiner Stirn.

15.06.2015 Max POV

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns am 4. September. Ich danke Ihnen, dass es so spontan noch klappt.“ ich lege das Telefon weg und seufze erleichter auf.

Etwas nervös greife ich nach meiner Fototasche und mache mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus für meine Therapiesitzung.

„Hallo Sandra, ich bin da!“ ich bin etwas gehetzt, da die Sitzung ein paar Minuten länger gedauert hat und der Weg zwischen Krankenhaus und Fotostudio voll war.   
„Hey Max, schön, dass du wieder da bist!“ kommt meine Chefin auf mich zu und nimmt mich fest in die Arme. „Wie geht es dir?“ fragt sie besorgt.   
„Ich bin etwas müde, aber insgesamt geht es mir wieder deutlich besser. Ich...ähm....wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen für den langen Ausfall und dir danken, dass ich die letzten Monate hier noch arbeiten darf“ ich sehe beschämt zu Boden.   
„Hey Süße, für dich doch immer! Schau nicht so traurig, ich bin dir nicht böse, ich habe mir nur wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht!“

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid! Aufrichtig!“

Ich spüre wie ihre Umarmung kurz fester wird bevor sie los lässt. Sie führt mich zum Kalender und wir sprechen kommende Termine ab. Kunden die sich mich gewünscht haben und offene Anfragen. Mit erstaunen stelle ich fest, dass viele ehemalige Kunden von mir mich empfohlen haben oder neue Aufträge für mich haben.   
„Max, jeder der deine Arbeiten sieht schätzt sie. Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und fang an mit deinem Talent an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.“

„ _Max, du hast eine Gabe!“_ ertönt kurz Jeffersons Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
Ich nicke um auf Sandra zu reagieren und die Gedanken weg zu schütteln. Das Telefon klingelt und Sandra geht an die Arbeit zurück. Ich setze mich an den PC und beantworte einige Mails und setze mich mit Kunden in Verbindung. Es fühlt sich gut an wieder zu arbeiten, auch wenn ich nach dem langen Ausfall etwas Angst davor hatte. 

„Hey Baby, ich bin zu Hause!“ ertönt es aus Richtung der Eingangstür und ich schrecke hoch. „Oh hat meine kleine Max ein Nickerchen gemacht?“ höre ich Chloe hämisch, als sie zu mir auf die Couch kommt.   
„Du bist so ein Arsch!“ maule ich herum. „Gib mir lieber einen Kuss!“ fordere ich schmollend.

Ich bekomme einen federleichten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und ein Brief landet in meinem Schoß während ich mich strecke.   
„Abendbrot ist im Ofen.“ sage ich und mache neugierig den Brief auf. „Der ist aus LA“ stelle ich laut fest „Seltsam, ich habe da heute erst angerufen“

Ich entfalte den Zettel und überfliege die Zeilen.

Neue Galerie, Bewerbung für Ausstellungsplatz, Portfolio zusenden.   
„Waf if daf?“ fragt Chloe schmatzend und lässt sich neben mich auf die Couch fallen.   
Ich gebe ihr den Brief und sie begutachtet ihn skeptisch.   
„Ich habe noch nie von CG gehört“ sage ich.   
„Wift du waf hinficken?“

„BITTE WAS?“

„Hinschicken, willst du dein Portfolio hinschicken?“ fragt meine Partnerin nun mal ausnahmsweise mit leerem Mund.   
„Hmmm ich weiß nicht, ich sollte wohl, oder? Sandra hat mir heute gesagt, dass ich endlich den nächsten Schritt wagen muss und es ergibt Sinn, oder? Ein Neustart in LA könnte die Möglichkeit sein, was glaubst du?“

„Hella ja! Los Maxi!“ und damit schaufelt sie sich wieder Essen in den Mund, ich weiß echt nicht, wo sie das immer alles hin isst. „Waf? Waf if?“ schmatzt sie wieder und ich muss lachen.   
„Nichts, ich liebe dich so sehr du Idiot!“ und damit beuge ich mich rüber und küsse die dicke Hamsterbacke.

Chloe verschlingt die restliche Portion und sieht mich fragen an. Ohne ihren Blick von mir zu nehmen stellt sie die Schüssel ab und lehnt sich zu mir herüber.   
„Ach ja, wie sehr?“ fragt sie und ihre Stimme sorgt dafür, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme.   
„Komm und finde es heraus.“ sage ich und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe.

Wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd beugt sie sich zu mir und mir bewusst, worauf das hinaus laufen wird und ein Anflug von Unsicherheit durchströmt mich. Chloes Lippen legen sich auf meine und ich schmelze unter ihrem Kuss dahin. Ihre Hände wandern zu meinem Hosenbund und ich erschaudere. „Ich sollte vermutlich erst duschen!“ nuschle ich und befreie mich unter ihr.

Bevor sie protestieren kann bin ich im Bad verschwunden. Schwer atmend lasse ich mich gegen die Tür fallen. Ich spüre die Tränen und die Panik in mir hoch steigen. Schnell drehe ich das Wasser an, ziehe mich aus und stelle mich unter das heiße Wasser.

„Ich bin so dumm“ murmel ich leise „wieso habe ich das nur getan?“ frage ich mich zum tausendsten Mal und lasse meine Finger über die vielen Narben auf meinen Oberschenkeln gleiten.

„ _Wenn Chloe sich daran erinnert was ich getan habe wird sie mich eh nie wieder anfassen wollen“_

Ich fange an zu schluchzen, lehne meinen Kopf gegen die Wand und versuche mich zu beruhigen indem ich meine Angst vor Ablehnung mit all dem positiven Aspekten unserer Beziehung versuche zu vertreiben.   
Zwei Arme legen sich um mich und ich fahre erschrocken zusammen.   
„Hey, ganz ruhig, ich bin es nur!“ flüstert meine Soldatin liebevoll in mein Ohr und hält mich fest „Was ist los Max, warum rennst du vor mir weg?“

Ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren soll, ich stehe weiterhin mit gesenktem Kopf in der Wanne und versuche ruhig zu atmen. Chloe reguliert die Wassertemperatur etwas herunter und schmiegt sich an mich. Ich spüre wie mein Widerstand bricht und ich mich gegen sie lehne.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht Max?“ ich höre die Sorge in ihrer Stimme.   
„Nein, um Himmels Willen nein, nicht du....“versuche ich zu erklären „ich habe etwas falsch gemacht und es ist.....ich denke mir.....ich weiß nicht....“

„Was ist los Max, wovor hast du Angst?“

„Meinst du die Dusche ist der geeignete Ort dafür?“ versuche ich Zeit zu schinden.   
„Hey, ich würde lieber auf der Couch mit dir liegen, oder in unserem Bett, aber du bist in die Dusche gerannt.“ erwidert sie neckend und ich spüre ihre Lippen an meinem Ohr. „In einem Moment fängst du mich mit deinen Worten und Blicken ein und im anderen entwischt du mir wie ein quirliger Fisch. Was ist los?“ ihre Hände wandern leicht über meinen Bauch.

„Ich hab an die Narben gedacht die ich mir selber zugefügt habe und wie hässlich sie sind und da habe ich Angst bekommen, dass du mir vielleicht nicht mehr nahe sein willst.“

Vorsichtig zwingt Chloe mich dazu mich umzudrehen und ich sehe in ihr Gesicht. Sie schaut mich ernst und traurig an. Ich sehe ihr an, dass sie nach den richtigen Worten sucht und die Angst in mir wird wieder stärker.

„Max, schau, natürlich finde ich es nicht gut, was du dir selber angetan hast, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich weniger liebe oder mich weniger danach sehne dir nahe zu sein.“ ich seufze und umarme sie „Max, nichts an dir könnte dafür sorgen, dass ich dich weniger begehre, solange du du bleibst, hörst du?“ ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen und nicke nur. „Sind wir jetzt sauber genug und können ins Bett gehen?“

„Ja“ sage ich und sehe ihr in die Augen.   
Meine Mund findet ihren und als ich meine Hände in ihren Nacken lege um sie näher an mich heran zu ziehen spüre ich ihr Lächeln während wir uns küssen.

Chloe stellt das Wasser ab, steigt aus der Wanne und reicht mir ein Handtuch während sie sich selber abtrocknet. Ihre Hand streckt sich mir entgegen und ich lasse mich von ihr führen.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen sieht sie mich wieder an, ihr Blick voller Liebe.   
„Darf ich?“ fragt sie und hat ihre Hand auf mein Handtuch gelegt.   
„Yeah“ schlucke ich schwer.   
Grinsend zieht sie den Stoff weg und sieht mich an. Ihre Lippen treffen auf meine und der Kuss wird von liebevoll zu leidenschaftlich, ihr Mund wandert weiter, über meinen Kiefer zu meinem Hals. Zähne streifen meine sensible Stellen und ich muss aufstöhnen.

„Nicht so schnell, ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen“ kichert sie dreckig.

Ihre nassen Haare kitzeln etwas, als ihr Mund weiter zu meinen Brüsten wandert, doch da verbleibt er nicht lange, denn die Reise geht weiter. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, als sie Zunge und Zähne über meinen Hüftknochen ziehen lässt und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch stehen kann. Die Punkerin kniet inzwischen vor mich hin und ich verschaffe mir ein bisschen halt, indem meine Hand in ihre Haaren gekrallt ist.

„Setz dich hin!“ damit holt sich mich aus meiner Trance heraus und ich setze mich auf die Bettkante.

Chloe rückt etwas näher, ihre Hände ruhen auf meinen Knien die sie sanft aber bestimmt nach außen delegiert und ich folge ihrer stummen Anweisung. Wieder landen ihren Lippen auf meiner Haut, diesmal wandern sie vom Knie hoch bis zu den Narben, ich verkrampfe.   
„Ist okay Maxi“ flüstert sie liebevoll gegen meine vernarbte Haut und küsst die Stellen.

Ihre zarten Berührungen lösen die Anspannung in mir. Ihre Lippen wandern auch zur anderen Oberschenkelinnenseite und wiederholen den Prozess. Die Liebe die sie mir entgegenbringt überwältigt mich und ich spüre wie Tränen meine Wangen herab laufen. Chloe schaut zu mir hoch und hält inne.   
„Max?“ fragt sie besorgt.

Ich lasse mich von der Bettkante zu ihr auf den Boden gleiten, hocke mich über sie und küsse sie. Ich versuche meine ganze Liebe und Dankbarkeit in den Kuss zu legen. Zwei starke Arme legen sich um mich und ich fühle mich sicher und geborgen, als ob mir nichts auf der Welt etwas anhaben kann.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr!“ flüstere ich gegen ihre Lippen, unfähig mich weit von ihnen zu entfernen „womit habe ich dich nur verdient?“ wieder schließe ich die entstandene Lücke „du bist alles was auf der Welt für mich zählt“ am liebsten würde ich die Zeit einfrieren und für immer in diesem Moment bleiben.

Meine Stirn berührt ihre und unsere Nasen reiben leicht aneinander. Wir halten uns einfach gegenseitig und aneinander fest. Ich kann es schon jetzt kaum erwarten, wenn sie von ihrer neuen Mission zurück kommt und endlich nur noch mir gehört.

„Woran denkst du?“ flüstert Chloe.   
Ich öffne die Augen und sehe in das strahlende Blau das ich so sehr liebe.   
„Unsere Zukunft!“ antworte ich lächelnd.

„Erzähl mir davon!“

Ich erhebe mich und reiche ihr meine Hand. Wir legen uns ins Bett, sie kuschelt sich eng an meinen Rücken, schiebt ein Bein zwischen meine und zieht die Decke über uns.

„Hmmm, wo fange ich an?“ sage ich leise und ihre Hand fängt an meinen Arm zu streicheln „sobald ich dich abhole fahren wir in deinem Truck zu unserer Wohnung die ich im letzten Monat während deiner Abwesenheit eingerichtet habe. Nachdem wir deine Rückkehr gefeiert haben erzähle ich dir von meinem Erfolg in der Galerie und zwinge dich sie mit mir zu besuchen.“  
„Und ich werde voller Stolz neben dir stehen, deine Hand halten und dein Talent bewundern“  
„Shht ich erzähle jetzt. Wo war ich? Ach ja, danach wandern wir in den Straßen von LA umher und ich schleife dich in das nächstgelegene Hipster Cafe wo du mit der Auswahl total überfordert sein wirst, also bestelle ich uns beiden etwas.“

„Pff ich bin nie überfordert“ sagt sie schmollend und beißt mir leicht in den Nacken.   
„Hey! Nach der Stärkung zeige ich dir meine Uni, die große Bibliothek, stelle dich ein paar Freunden vor und bringe dich dann in mein Zimmer. Es ist zwar nur noch das nötigste drin weil der Rest ja schon in unserem neuen Heim ist, aber ich will es dir trotzdem zeigen. Auch hier ist eine Max Caulfield Fotowand und während du sie dir ansiehst schmiege ich mich an dich, glücklich dich wieder bei mir zu haben und fest entschlossen dich nie wieder gehen zu lassen.“ ich höre wie Chloe traurig hinter mir seufzt „und dann stelle ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen, und flüstere dir folgendes ins Ohr: ´Die Wände hier sind übrigens dicker als in Blackwell´. Du verstehst natürlich sofort worauf ich hinaus will. Ich habe dich noch nie so schnell nackt gesehen und folge dir in das schmale Einzelbett.“   
„Hmmm erzähl mir mehr“ schnurrt es nahe an mein Ohr und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

„Anschließend machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Strand“ führe ich grinsend aus.   
„Hey, du kannst doch nicht so einen großen Sprung machen!“ protestiert die Soldatin hinter mir.   
„Ich kann doch nicht alles spoilern! Jedenfalls laufen wir an der Promenade entlang und bleiben vor einem leerstehenden Geschäft stehen. Du erzählst mir wie cool es wäre, wenn du eines Tages dein eigenes Tattoostudio besitzen würdest.“  
„Ja das wäre hella cool!“  
„Ruhe jetzt!“ lache ich „und wir beschließen unser Geld zu sparen, damit du deinen Traum verwirklichen kannst.“

„Und was ist dein Traum?“ und ich höre einen Funken Sorge in ihrer Stimme.

Wir arbeiten in meiner Therapie daran mich als Individuum mehr heraus zu arbeiten und meine Wünsche und Träume zu erarbeiten, ohne dass ich mir egoistisch vorkomme.   
„Ich will die Welt bereisen um abenteuerliche Fotos machen, mit dir an meiner Seite, weißt du noch? Als mein Bodyguard?“ frage ich grinsend und spreche unsere Kindheitspläne an.

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich! Und wie ich diesen Körper beschützen werde!“ sie rückt von mir weg, dreht mich auf den Rücken und schon ist sie über mir.

Hungrig nimmt ihr Mund meinen ein, unsere Zungen führen einen kleinen Kampf um die Dominanz doch ich ordne mich gerne unter. Vorsichtig schiebt Chloe ein Bein zwischen meine und lässt mich damit erschauern. Eine Hand wandert über meinen Hals zu meiner Brüsten, herab zu meinem Bauch und findet schließlich ihren Zielort.

Als ihre Finger anfangen meine Klitoris zu berühren lasse ich stöhnend den Kopf ins Kissen sinken. Meine Hand tastet sich ebenfalls ihren Körper entlang, doch da hört sie mit der kribbelnden Massage auf und hält locker meine Hand fest.   
„Ich möchte, dass es erst Mal nur um dich geht“ Chloes Atem geht schwer an meinem Ohr.   
Ich sehe sie an, beiße mir auf die Lippe und nicke. Meine Hand wird über meinem Kopf abgelegt und die Hand der Punkerin macht sich wieder auf den Weg. Schnell findet sie wieder ihren Rhythmus, ihre Zähne knabbern an meinem Hals und mit den Händen halte ich mich an den Holzstriemen des Kopfendes fest.

Ich bekomme nicht genug von ihren Berührungen und strecke ihr immer wieder meine Hüfte entgegen.

„Da ist aber wieder jemand ungeduldig.“ höre ich es hämisch über mir.   
„Chloe....bitte....“ flehe ich.   
„Was denn Max? Was soll ich tun?“

„Du weißt es....bitte....ich brauche dich“ immer wieder halten ihre Finger inne und es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Erzähl es mir.“ säuselt sie süßlich und macht wieder eine Pause.   
„Argh“ ich versuche meine Hüfte zu bewegen damit die Reibung nicht endet doch meine Partnerin macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Bitte Chloe, ich will dich....“

„Hmmm,was genau meinst du?“

„Ich will dich in mir spüren, ich will....ahhhh“ sie ist mit dem Aussprechen meines Wunsches in mich eingedrungen. „Bitte, mach weiter“

„Ich fürchte ich stehe auf dem Schlauch. Was genau soll ich tun?“

Das Spielchen von ihr treibt mich immer weiter an den Rand des Wahnsinns und ich merke, wie meine Lust immer größer wird.   
„Bitte fick mich“ stoße ich hervor.   
Kurz schauen Chloe und ich uns erschrocken an über meine Worte, dann verändert ihr Gesicht sich aber zu einem dreckigen, breiten Grinsen.   
Ihre Zähne drücken sich in meine Schulter und lassen mich aufstöhnen und ihre Finger in mir fangen an sich zu bewegen.

„WOW.....“ich atme schwer „ich sollte öfter sagen was ich will“ mit meinem Handrücken wische ich mir etwas Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ja, manchmal lohnt es sich zu sagen, was die eigenen Wünsche sind.“ sagt Chloe neben mir, ihre Hand zeichnet diffuse Symbole auf meinen nackten Bauch.

„Halt die Klappe!“ lache ich und haue nach ihrem Arm doch sie hält ihn blitzschnell fest und pinnt ihn über meinen Kopf.

Die Geste lässt mich schlucken sorgt aber für ein angenehmes Ziehen in meinem Unterleib. Blaue Augen mustern mich neugierig. Langsamer und zarter nimmt sie auch meine zweite Hand und hält sie ebenfalls über meinem Kopf fest. Mit einer Hand hält sie meine beiden Handgelenke fest. Ihre Augen lassen meine nicht eine Sekunde los, mein Herz hämmert wie wild in meiner Brust, aber auf eine gute, aufgeregte Art. Ohne meine Hände los zu lassen küssen wir uns und ich fühle mich so sicher und geborgen in ihrem Griff, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, dass ich die Arme nicht bewegen kann. Vorsichtig hockt sich Chloe über mich, ich spüre wie feucht sie ist und es erregt mich erneut.

„Oh ist da jemand schon bereit für eine zweite Runde?“ Chloe grinst mich breit an.

Ich spüre wie ich rot werde und bekomme einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Mit meinen Händen will ich Chloes Gesicht festhalten und sie näher zu mir ziehen, doch ihr Griff lässt nicht locker.

„Ist das okay?“ fragt sie leise, ihr warmer Atem streift mein Ohr.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und nicke.

Chloe bewegt sich leicht, mit ihrer freien Hand delegiert sie mein Bein und dann fühle ich die Reibung an meinem Kitzler und die Berührung sorgt dafür, dass ich mich regelrecht vor Erregung in die Matratze drücke, weil ich noch so sensibel bin.   
„Oh Gott!“ stöhne ich auf und Chloe und ich bewegen uns in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus.

Ich lese in ihren Augen ihre Erregung und ihre liebe.

„Chloe....ich...“  
„Warte kurz Baby, ich bin auch gleich so weit!“ presst sie hervor.   
Ich versuche mich abzulenken, doch ihre Berührung tun so gut.

„Oh Max....Gott....ja!“ murmelt Chloe endlich in meine Schulter und ich spüre ihr Zucken und es treibt mich ebenfalls über den Rand.   
Sie lässt meine Hände los und sofort umschließe ich damit ihren Körper und halte sie an mich gepresst.

„Wowser!“ flüstere ich leise und der Körper meiner Punkerin fängt an zu beben.   
„Echt jetzt Nerd?“ lacht sie und rollt sich von mir herunter. „Oh Shit, war ich zu grob?“ kippt sofort die Stimmung als sie meine Handgelenk sieht auf dem man deutliche Abdrücke ihrer Finger sehen kann.   
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hat es mir...irgendwie....gefallen“ gestehe ich ihr unsicher.   
„Ehrlich?“ fragt mein blauhaariger Engel verwirrt.   
„Ja, ich hab mich bei dir so sicher gefühlt, dass es sich nicht seltsam angefühlt hat oder so. Bevor...“

ich unterbreche mich selber.

„Was Max? Komm schon, ich bin es, du kannst mit mir über alles reden“ in ihren Worten liegt kein Druck, ich seufze.   
Ich nehme ihre Hand und rolle mich zur Seite, sodass sie mein großer Löffel ist. Obwohl wir nun schon so lange zusammen sind fällt es mir immer noch schwer über solche Fantasien zu sprechen.   
„Bevor die Sache mit Jefferson war habe ich mir immer vorgestellt wie aufregend es wäre...so mit...du weißt schon....Fesseln und so Zeug.....“ ich spüre wie mein Gesicht glüht.

Kurz herrscht stille im Raum und ich kann nur noch unseren Atem und meinen Herzschlag hören.   
_„Oh jetzt hält sie mich bestimmt für einen Freak“_

„Ich muss gestehen Maxi, dass hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Aber wenn du es mal probieren magst, ich bin offen dafür, egal in welcher Rolle“ sie küsst mich zwischen die Schulterblätter. „Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Ich weiß, dass dir das, warum auch immer, unangenehm ist über so was zu sprechen. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass du über alle Fantasien mit mir sprechen kannst und wir schauen dann gemeinsam was wir probieren wollen, okay?“

Unfähig vor Scham zu sprechen nicke ich nur und höre wie sie leise hinter mir kichert.   
„Weißt du eigentlich wie süß zu bist, wenn du verlegen bist?“  
„Halt die Klappe!“ sage ich und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.   
„Ich liebe dich Max!“ flüstert Chloe leise in mein Ohr und drückt mich etwas fester an sich.

02.09.2015 Chloe POV

„Scheiße Max, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das zu knapp wird“ sage ich panisch und schaue zum tausendsten Mal auf die Uhr.   
In 2 Minuten muss ich am Treffpunkt sein und wir fahren noch mindestens 5 Minuten. Max nimmt die nächste scharfe Kurve und ich weiß nicht, ob mein geliebter Truck das überleben wird.   
„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du nackt aus der Dusche kommst. Und als ich meine Zunge in dir versenkt habe hattest du nichts zu meckern!“ neckt sie mich.

„Ja ja ja, ich....scheiße, ich hasse es nur, dass wir uns nicht richtig verabschieden können!“

„Ich weiß....VERPISS DICH VON MEINER BAHN.....Liebling, ich auch!“

„Wow, ich habe ein Monster erschaffen. Pass auf die Ampel wird....“

„schaffe ich!“ sagt sie lachend und tritt aufs Gas.   
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen kommen wir zum stehen. Der Bus steht schon bereit und die letzten meiner Kameraden steigen ein.   
Ich beuge mich vor und küsse Max hastig auf den Mund.   
„Bye Baby, ich melde mich so oft ich kann! Pass auf dich auf! Ich liebe dich!“ poltere ich los und springe aus den Truck, meinen Rucksack hatte ich während der Fahrt auf den Schoß!“

„Price! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast dir die ersten zwei Wochen Latrinendienst verdient und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch!“

Ich salutiere und steige ein. Während ich an meinen kichernden Kameraden vorbei gehe sehe ich zu Max und winke ihr. Sie versucht zu lächeln, aber ich kann ihre Tränen bis hier sehen.   
Ich schmeiße mich in eine freie Reihe und greife nach meinem Handy um ihr zu schreiben.

„Oh fuck!“ stöhne ich auf, als ich die Hosentasche leer vorfinde.

Genervt wühle ich in meinem Rucksack doch finde es auch da nicht, dafür finde ich ein kleines eingepacktes Geschenk. Ich ziehe es heraus und reiße die Verpackung auf. Darin ist ein Brief von Max und ein Fotobuch.

Es ist klein genug, damit ich es immer bei mir tragen kann. Ich wische mir eine Träne weg und öffne das Buch. Es zeigt Fotos von Max und mir, von unserer Reise letztes Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss, unseren Umzugsvorbereitungen, von unserer Reise nach LA und...   
„Wow“ sage ich leise und sehe mich besorgt um, ob niemand zuschaut. Max hat ein paar Fotos mit herein getan die an unsere Schlafzimmer Experimente erinnern. Das Bild einer Massagekerze, ein Foto von ihr mit einer Augenbinde auf, ihre Hände mit Handschellen gefesselt. Ich schlucke schwer als ich den Gürtel unserer Strap on erkenne und ein Bild von ihr in der Dusche, die Duschwand ist beschlagen und lässt kaum etwas von ihr erkennen, aber genug um meine Fantasie arbeiten zu lassen.

Diese Buch werde ich definitiv nicht offen herum liegen lassen. Ich packe es in die Innentasche meiner Jacke und erstarre.   
„Oh nein, nein nein!“ jammere ich leise und ziehe meine Patronen Halskette hervor. „Scheiße!“.

„Hey Price, alles gut? Du fluchst heute außergewöhnlich viel“ höre ich es hinter mir und drehe mich zu Felix um, einer meiner Kameraden aus dem letzten Einsatz.

Zwei stahlblaue Augen sehen mich besorgt an. Er trägt sein hellblondes Haar kurz.

„Hey Felix! Ja, es war nur etwas hektisch heute früh und ich hab ein paar Sachen vergessen und das ärgert mich.“

„Kann ich was für dich tun?“ fragt er weiter.   
„Du kannst mir nicht zufällig dein Handy leihen, damit ich Max kurz eine Nachricht schicken kann? Bitte, bitte, du hast dann auch was gut bei mir!“

„Hey, für dich doch immer und du schuldest mir nichts. Hier“ er reicht mir sein Handy „wo hast du eigentlich Ricky gelassen? Ich dachte ihr seid an der Hüfte zusammen gewachsen?“

„Nope, sie ist raus. Hat jetzt ein Mädchen gefunden und wird heimisch.“

„Oh, das ist gut für sie und was ist mit dir?“  
„Ist meine letzte Tour. Danach schaue ich, dass ich ein Tattoo Studio in LA finde was mich aufnimmt. Danke!“ ich halte das Handy hoch und drehe mich um.

Ich: „Hey Baby, ich bin es Chloe! Ich habe mein Handy heute früh vergessen, ich wollte dir noch so gerne schreiben bis ich in den Flieger muss. Ein Kamerad hat mir sein Handy geliehen. Es tut mir leid, dass es wegen mir heute früh so hektisch geworden ist. Ich werde dich anrufen, sobald ich kann. Danke für das tolle Geschenk. Leider habe ich auch vergessen dir die Kette zu geben. Ich werde es wieder gut machen, wenn ich zurück bin. Ich liebe dich über alles, bitte pass auf dich auf! Ich werde es auch tun, versprochen!“

  
Ich lösche noch die Nachricht aus dem Verlauf und gebe Felix sein Handy zurück. Aus dem Rucksack krame ich meinen MP3 Player und meine Kopfhörer heraus. Verwundert sehe ich, dass da ein neuer Ordner drauf ist und öffne ihn. Er trägt den Namen ´falls du mich zu sehr vermisst´.

Darin sind einige Lieder zu denen Max und ich miteinander getanzt haben und ich schließe die Augen, genieße die Musik und stelle mir vor wie es wäre sie jetzt in den Armen zu halten.

„ _Scheiße, es ist gerade mal eine Stunde und ich möchte jetzt schon zu ihr zurück. Wie soll ich es ein Jahr aushalten?“_

Die Musik verstummt und ich höre ihre Stimme.

„Hey Liebling! Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass es in deinen Einsätzen vermisst meine Stimme zu hören also dachte ich mir, dass wir das doch ändern können. So wie du es mit der Kassette gemacht hast. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich stolz auf dich bin was du machst und das ich dich über alles liebe. Ich werde gut auf mich aufpassen, Markus wird dir, wie versprochen, alle 3 Wochen einen Bericht schicken und ich werde dir wöchentlich schreiben und ich schwöre dir, kleiner Finger Schwur, dass ich dir alles erzähle was bei mir los ist. Ich hoffe,dass du das Buch schon gefunden hast, wenn nicht solltest du es dir erst ansehen, denn der nächste Track ist eine kleine Ergänzung dazu. Ich liebe dich so sehr Chloe Elizabeth Price und zähle schon die Tage bis zu deiner Rückkehr!“ dann höre ich einen Kuss und der Track endet.

Ich drücke kurz Pause und sammel mich. Max gibt sich so viel Mühe, mich zu unterstützen und damit ich mich wohl und geliebt fühle das es mir fast den Atem raubt. Wie konnte ich nur die 5 Jahre ohne sie überleben als sie in Seattle war. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagt mir, dass wir gleich den Militärflughafen erreichen. Ich packe den MP3 Player erst mal wieder weg, verstaue auch alles andere in meinem Rucksack und mache mich bereit.

Draußen wartet Jack und begrüßt mich freundlich. Ich treffe auf die anderen Scharfschützen unserer Einheit und muss zufrieden feststellen, dass es nur bekannte Gesichter sind. Wir begrüßen uns und steigen in den Hubschrauber.

Wir werden ausführlich über die kommende Mission aufgeklärt, wer welche Aufgabe hat, welche Etappen wir abfahren werden.   
„Das oberste Ziel ist es so viele Schulen wie möglich zu befreien und wie immer mit so wenig wie möglich Toten, vor allem Zivilisten. Wir arbeiten mit verschiedenen Hilfsorganisationen zusammen um die befreiten Kinder danach gut unterzubringen. Wie immer gilt, festnehmen vor töten. Haben das alle verstanden?“ alle nicken. „Denkt dran wie Price das mit dem kleinen Jungen letztes Mal geregelt hat, das sollte unser aller Vorbild sein. Wir fahren da nicht rüber um zu töten, sondern um zu helfen, verstanden!“  
„JA SIR!“ rufen wir in unisono.

Wir alle wissen, dass das nicht der allgemeine Wunsch der Befehlshabenden ist, doch genau deswegen bin ich so froh bei Jack in der Einheit zu sein, weil das genau meinen Werten folgt.

Die Besprechung ist beendet und ich spüre wie mich Müdigkeit umgibt. Da ich weiß, dass erholsamer Schlaf im nächsten Jahr eher rar sein wird nutze ich jede Gelegenheit.

Ein Rüttel weckt mich auf und ich sehe in die braunen Augen von Jack. Er trägt ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.   
„Na Prinzessin, genug geschlafen, wir sind gleich da!“ ich sehe mich verwirrt um „los Chloe, wach werden, Landung in T – 5 Minuten!“ dann geht er laut lachend weg.   
Ich sehe mich um und meine Kameraden grinsen mich alle an.   
„Was?“ brumme ich und alle lachen.

Das Geräusch der Maschine ändert sich und wir setzen auf. Auf der Straße warten schon die Jeeps die uns zu unserem Lager fahren werden. Ich checke noch mal meine Tasche ob alles da ist, schnappe mir meinen Helm und meine Waffe und gehe zu dem mir zugeteilten Jeep.

Die Fahrt zum Lager verlief ohne Probleme und wir haben das Lager in Ruhe aufbauen können. Der Mond steht hoch am Himmel und ein atemberaubender Sternenhimmel ist zu sehen. Kurz wandern meine Gedanken zu Rachel und wie sehr sie den Ausblick genießen würde. Ich betrete das Zelt, mit dem abgetrennten Bereich für mich, und lassen mich müde auf mein Feldbett fallen. Meine Erinnerung kommt zurück zu meinem MP3 Player und ich stecke ihn mir ein. Nach kurzem warten ertönt Maxs Stimme, diesmal etwas gedämpfter.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!“ flüstert sie und dann hört man eine Tür und Schritte.

„Hey Baby, du sagtest was von einer Überraschung?“ höre ich mich selber und ziehe verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Ja, ich hab was für uns, von unserer Liste.“ ich hör das rascheln einer Tüte und klappern. Langsam kommt mir eine Idee.   
„Hmmm für dich oder für mich?“ höre ich wieder mich.

„Erst mal alles für dich!“ sagt Max lasziv.

Ich höre wie wir uns küssen und nach und nach Kleider zu Boden fallen.

„Ist das okay oder zu fest? Ach ja“ dann kichert Max „ähm, Daumen... ein Daumen hoch für ist okay und zwei für zu fest und wenn irgendwas zwischendurch nicht stimmt, schnippst du mit den Fingern. Zeig mal ob es klappt“ und meine Erinnerung ist vollends zurück.   
An dem Tag hat Max die Handschellen mit gebracht und einen Knebel. Ich war echt überrascht von ihr. Nach der Nacht in der ich Maxs Hände beim Sex festgehalten habe und wir anschließend das erste Mal so richtig über unsere Fantasien gesprochen haben hat unsere Beziehung auf der Ebene einen gewaltigen Sprung gemacht. Wir haben angefangen offener zu sprechen und Sachen getestet. Ich höre wieder Kuss Geräusche und es ist, als ob ich ihren Mund wieder auf mir spüren kann. Das leise Klacken der Handschellen ertönt.

„Du bist so wunderschön Chloe!“ säuselt Max „und ich liebe deine Piercings!“ und dann höre ich ein Sauggeräusch.   
Meine Hand wandert unter meiner Decke zu meiner Brust und ich fange an mich selber zu massieren. Ich sehe Max vor meinem inneren Auge wie sie nackt über mir hockt, meine Hände am Bett gefesselt und ich bin unfähig zu sprechen. Ich habe unseren Strap on um und will nichts sehnlicher als in sie eindringen und sie hören.

„Hmm ich sehe in deinen Augen was du willst. Du willst das hier“ und ich erinnere mich wie sie den Dildo, dessen anderes Ende in mich eingeführt war, sachte bewegt hat „in mich stecken, richtig?“ man hört leises Rascheln und erneut das Klacken der Handschellen. „Hmmm, da muss ich erst mal sehen, ob ich schon bereit bin.“ ich höre wie sich das Bett bewegt als Max ihre Position verändert.

Ich weiß genau was sie tut. Sie lässt ihre Hände ihren Körper hinab gleiten und beginnt damit sich selber zu berühren. Die Erinnerung was ich an dem Abend gefühlt habe kehrt zurück. Wie erregt ich davon war und meine Augen weit aufgerissen habe um ja nichts zu verpassen.   
„Ohhh ja, das sieht doch schon gut aus, oder was meinst du Liebling?“

Wieder verändert sie ihre Position und ich kann kurz sehen, wie feucht sie ist und dann hockt sie wieder über mir und lässt sich quälend langsam auf den Strap on nieder.   
„Nein, du bleibst schön ruhig bis ich dir erlaube dich zu bewegen. Sonst fällt mir bestimmt etwas ein um dich in Geduld zu üben.“ bei ihren dominanten Worten durchströmt mich, wie damals, eine Welle der Erregung.

Meine Hand wandert von meiner Brust in meine Boxershorts. Mir ist bewusst wo ich bin und das ich keine Geräusche machen darf.

„Oh ja Chloe....so ist es gut....hmmm das fühlt sich so gut an.....du darfst dich....oh ja....“

während ich Max und mir beim Sex zuhöre lege ich meine freie Hand vorsichtshalber auf meinen Mund. Ihr Stöhnen und Murren war schon immer alles was ich brauchte um mich auf Touren zu bringen.

25.09.2015 Max POV

Ich setze mich an meinen Schreibtisch und hole mein Briefpapier heraus.

„Hallo Liebling,

heute ist Freitag und ich habe die erste Uniwoche überlebt. Der Anfang war wirklich leicht, aber auch seltsam. Es ist komisch wieder in die Schule zu gehen. Vor allem die ersten Tage waren komisch. Jeder der Fotografie studiert hat von Jefferson und von mir gehört. Aber ich hatte gleich die ersten Tage eine enge Anbindung mit Markus und wir haben die Woche davor Strategien ausgearbeitet um damit gut umzugehen und es hat geholfen.   
Erinnerst du dich an die mysteriöse Einladung der CG Galerie die mein Portfolio haben wollten? Nun, ich hatte es ja vorletzte Woche abgeschickt, Mittwoch hatte ich dann einen Termin für ein persönliches Gespräch nachdem wir vorab per Mail schon alles fest gemacht hatten. Ich betrete also die Galerie und wer begrüßt mich freudestrahlend.   
VICKY! Jawohl! CG steht für ChaseGalerie. Sie wollte sich von dem Namen ihrer Eltern abgrenzen um ihnen zu beweisen, dass sie es auch ohne den Namen schaffen kann. Und diese ganze Heimlichtuerei war nur, weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich mich wegen unserer Freundschaft genötigt oder bevorzugt fühle. Aber ja, ich habe dann alles unterschrieben und meine Bilder werden ab November in ihrer Galerie ausgestellt werden. Was gibt es noch zu sagen?

Oh ja, meine Fotografie Professorin ist wirklich toll. Wir haben gleich einen Wettbewerb starten bis Ende des Jahres muss ich ein Foto abgeben und weißt du was, ich habe sogar schon eine Idee und habe mir geschworen an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Die Uni steckt echt viel Geld in das Fotografie Programm und der Preis ist eine Reise in den Regelwald für eine geführte Fotoreise.

Meine Mitschüler sind soweit auch alle ganz nett, es scheint erst Mal kein Drama so wie auf Blackwell zu geben, oder soziale Gruppen wie den Vortex Club. Ich habe sogar einen alten Bekannten getroffen, Daniel Dacosta, er belegt hier ein paar Zeichenkurse. Ich habe mich für ein Künstlermanagement Kurs eingetragen, damit ich mein eigener Agent sein kann und falls ich doch mein eigenes Studio errichten möchte.   
Aber ich habe dadurch auch viele Hausaufgaben. Also du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich hier mit irgendwem zu viel herum hänge, ich werde froh sein, wenn ich überhaupt mal das Sonnenlicht sehe.   
Nein, das war ein Spaß, ich versuche mich etwas unter die Leute zu mischen und mich zu sozialisieren.   
Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich und verfolge die Nachrichten so viel es geht. Ich freue mich schon drauf, wenn wir hoffentlich bald telefonieren können.

Übrigens hattest du recht, die pinke Strähne kommt hier sehr gut an. Ich habe anscheinend den Ruf von einem Badass. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, es noch etwas zu erweitern, aber ich schicke dir einfach ein Foto mit.“

Ich lege den Stift zur Seite und positioniere die Kamera. Ich habe ein paar von Chloes Klamotten an, nachdem ich meinen Stil in den letzten Wochen etwas mehr in ihre Richtung geschoben habe. Ich trage eine schwarze, zerrissene Jeans, ein graues Flanellhemd und darunter ihr weißes Tanktop mit dem Totenkopf. Aus der einzelnen pinken Strähne sind inzwischen viele geworden. Außerdem habe ich mir ein Augenbraunpiercing machen lassen. Ich lasse das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge erscheinen, drehe mich etwas und drücke auf den Auslöser. Das Poloraidbild erscheint. Vorsichtig schüttel ich es und betrachte das Ergebnis. Zwar bin ich fast vollständig auf digital umgestiegen, aber manche Gewohnheiten sterben nie und für nichts auf der Welt würde ich freiwillig meine Polaroid Kamera aufgeben. Das Bild landet mit dem Brief in einem Umschlag und ich verlasse mein Zimmer. Auf den Parkplatz suche ich mein Rad und steige auf um zur Poststelle zu fahren.

05.02.2016 Chloe POV

Ich schleppe mich müde in das Zelt, meine Arme tun etwas weh und ich bin froh, dass der Tag für heute erledigt ist. Wir haben heute den entschiedenen Durchbruch in einem Gefecht geschafft und konnten wieder einen Haufen Kinder befreien. Nach den Kämpfen habe ich die Sanitäter unterstützt wo ich nur konnte und versucht die Kinder zu beruhigen. Mit den unverletzten habe ich eine Runde Basketball gespielt. Ich frage mich, ob Max eines Tages auch Kinder möchte, ich kenne jetzt schon einen Haufen, die ich am liebsten sofort adoptieren würde. Verwirrt sehe ich auf mein Feldbett, da liegt ein großer Haufen Briefe. Ich stürze mich auf die Post und lese wie immer erst alle Briefe die nicht von Max kommen. Zu letzte nehme ich ihre zur Hand. Einer ist in einem großen Umschlag und ich öffne ihn gespannt.

„Hallo Liebste, ich habe dir doch von diesem irren Ausflug in den Regenwald erzählt den ich bei dem Fotowettbewerb gewonnen habe. Jedenfalls hat eines meiner Bilder es jetzt in eine Zeitschrift geschafft und ich bin so stolz darauf, dass ich dir ein Exemplar schicken musste. Und ich muss dir was gestehen. Ich hoffe, dass das okay für dich ist, ich hatte leider noch keine Gelegenheit dich zu fragen. Vic und ich haben beschlossen, dass ich nicht unter meinem echten Namen meine Bilder veröffentlichen sollte, wegen der ganzen Jefferson Sache und ich nicht in jedem Bild als das Opfer von ihm gesehen werden will. Jedenfalls wollte ich was besonderes machen und da dachte ich, dass ich deinen Nachnamen benutze. Weil du mich doch gerettet hast und ich nur wegen dir Fotos veröffentlichen kann. Ich hoffe, dass das für dich nicht zu schräg ist. Wenn doch können wir es nach deiner Rückkehr auch ändern lassen. Jedenfalls wenn du in der Zeitschrift mein Bild suchst musst du nach MC Price suchen.“

In dem weiteren Brief geht es um ihr Studium und ihre Fortschritte in der Therapie, dass sie immer mal wieder nach Wohnungen für uns sucht und schon ein paar ihrer Bilder in der Galerie von Victoria verkaufen konnte.   
Ich sitze grinsend wie ein Idiot auf dem Feldbett und blättere durch die Zeitschrift. Es ist nicht irgendeine sondern das Time Magazine und ich bin so stolz auf meine Fotografin.

„Hey Price, was grinst du denn so dämlich?“ höre ich eine bekannte Stimme und Maja streckt ihren Kopf in mein Zelt.   
Ich winke sie zu mir heran und zeige ihr das Bild von Max.   
„Hier schau mal, Max hat es ins Time Magazin geschafft mit einem ihrer Bilder!“

„Hey, cool!“ sagt die Sanitäterin und grinst mich an während sie sich zu mir aufs Feldbett setzt „Ich wollte dir für deine Hilfe heute danken. Die Jungs haben echt genossen wie Kinder einfach spielen zu können. Ich meine, es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass Leute der Kampfeinheit uns unterstützen und versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist kein Vorwurf, ich verstehe es, ich wollte nur....jedenfalls....danke Chloe!“ sie legt ihre Hand auf mein Knie und ich schaue sie mit großen Augen an.   
„Ähm....kein Problem Maja, ich mache das gerne.“ ich zwinge mich in ihre grünen Augen zu blicken doch das was ich da erblicke macht mich nervös. „Ähm ich....ich muss noch....meine Ausrüstung für morgen checken und so.“ ich stehe umständlich auf.

Majas Wangen färben sich rosa und sie steht ebenfalls auf. Sie streicht sich eine braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelt mich wieder an.   
„Ich sollte auch wieder gehen, ich wollte nur sagen, also, du darfst jederzeit bei uns vorbei kommen. Pass auf dich auf!“ und mit großen Schritten ist sie verschwunden.   
_„Scheiße, was war das? Hat sie mit mir geflirtet oder hab ich da zu viel herein interpretiert?“_ denke ich unsicher und gehe zu meinem Rucksack. Ich checke meine Ausrüstung und nehme meine Duschmaterialien um mich etwas frisch zu machen.

Im Duschcontainer mustere ich mein Spiegelbild, das blau ist komplett heraus gewachsen und mein natürliches dunkelblond ist zurück. Ich erschrecke mich immer etwas wenn ich das sehe, weil es so ungewohnt ist, aber es gefällt mir. Max sah etwas enttäuscht aus als ich meinte, dass ich es erst mal nicht wieder nachfärben will, aber vielleicht mache ich mir wieder eine Strähne wenn ich zurück bin.

20.03.2016 Max POV

„Kate, darf ich den Ring noch einmal sehen bitte?“ Kate streckt mir lachend ihre Hand entgegen „er ist wunderschön und passt zu dir! Ich freue mich so für euch beide. Wann soll denn die Hochzeit sein?“  
„Wir haben noch kein genaues Datum, aber nicht vor Herbst, wir wollen warten bis Chloe zurück ist.“

„Oh das ist aber süß von euch. Und ich fasse es nicht, dass du so lange gewartet hast mir davon zu erzählen!“ schimpfe ich neckend.   
„Ja ich weiß, aber ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen und nun da wir so weit voneinander entfernt wohnen....“sie seufzt „ich vermisse unsere wöchentlichen Teedates wirklich!“

„Ich auch, aber zu Glück haben wir heute mal Zeit gefunden“ wie zum Beweis nehme ich einen großen Schluck.   
„Und, was gibt es bei dir neues? Ich habe gehört, dass sich deine Bilder gut verkaufen?“ hakt meine Freundin nach.   
„Ja, ich fasse es immer noch nicht und die Uni macht mir wirklich Spaß. Tatsächlich spiele ich gerade mit dem Gedanken Chloe und mir ein Haus zu kaufen. Ich habe ein super Angebot bekommen, es liegt in Santa Monica, direkt am Strand. Es ist nicht groß aber echt traumhaft und ich kann es fast komplett bezahlen mit dem gesparten Geld. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht ein zu großer Schritt ist um es alleine zu entscheiden. Chloe könnte sogar ein Tattoostudie einbauen, es wäre perfekt....“ ich seufze schwer.

Seit ich letzte Woche das Angebot bekommen habe hadere ich mit mir. Als ich Mom und Dad um Rat gefragt habe sagten sie mir, dass sie mich erst mal mit dem fehlenden Geld unterstützen würden.

„Max, darf ich ehrlich sein?“ holt mich Kate sanft aus meinen Gedanken heraus und ich nicke „ich denke du solltest es tun. Wenn es so perfekt ist und ihr es euch leisten könnt, worauf solltest du dann noch warten?“

„Ja vermutlich hast du recht. Aber sag mal, wenn ihr für eure Hochzeit einen Fotografen braucht würde ich mich natürlich anbieten, also, wenn ihr das wollt“

„Das wäre fantastisch, aber du weißt, dass du das nicht tun musst, oder?“

„Ja, aber es wäre mir eine Ehre!“ grinse ich sie an und wir verfallen in behagliches Schweigen während wir unseren Tee zu ende trinken.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich klar, so ohne Chloe?“ unterbricht Kate die Stille.   
Ich seufze schwer und schaue sie traurig an. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck Tee und suche nach den richtigen Worten.   
„Es ist hart. Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Wir haben kaum Kontakt außer über Briefe und ich habe immer wieder schrecklich Angst wenn ich zu lange nichts höre oder plötzlich das Telefon klingelt. Es sind jetzt sieben Monate, so lange war ich noch nie von ihr getrennt seit wir wieder zueinander gefunden haben.“ ich lasse den Kopf sinken und spüre eine zarte Hand auf meiner „aber meine Therapie hilft mir viel. Mit meinen Ängsten und allem anderen. Ich fühle mich insgesamt viel besser.“

„Das freut mich zu hören und ich bin so stolz auf dich!“ ich werde bei den Worten meiner Freundin rot.

„Danke Kate, du bist zu süß!“

31.05.2016 Chloe POV

Mein Herz schlägt wie wild und ich zappel nervös hin und her. Eine Hand tippt mir auf die Schulter und ich springe vor Schreck in die Luft.   
„Du bist dran!“ zwinkert mich ein Kamerad an.

Ich nehme vor dem Telefon platz und wähle so schnell es meine Finger erlauben. Es klingelt einmal und dann ein zweites Mal.   
„Max Caulfield?“ ich grinse über beide Ohren.   
„Hallo Baby, ich bin es!“ ich höre wie sie scharf die Luft einzieht. „Wir sind....“

„gerade auf der Durchreise zu einem neuen Ziel und du bist endlich mit telefonieren an der Reihe.“ unterbricht sie mich und ich merke wie mir die Kinnlade herunter klappt.   
„Woher weißt du...“  
„Was du sagen willst?“ und ich höre wie sie panisch atmet. „Chloe, ich habe von diesem Telefonat geträumt, exakt so.“

„Uh hatten...“  
„Nein, keinen heißen Telefonsex!“ unterbricht sie mich wieder.   
„Max, was passiert hier?“ frage ich verunsichert weil, sie genau meine Sätze wiedergibt die ich sagen wollte.   
„Hör zu, ihr lauft in eine Falle. Ich weiß, dass ihr in zwei Tagen ein neues Lager hoch nehmen wollt, aber eure Informationen stimmen nicht. Ihr werden in eine Falle gelockt und eingekesselt. Sie greifen über den Osten an, das Lager liegt in einem kleinen Tal. In vier Kilometer Entfernung werden sie lauern. Bitte Chloe, ich weiß nicht wieso ich das geträumt habe, aber es war so echt....das alles war so echt....ich.....“ und sie fängt an zu weinen.   
„Max ganz ruhig, versuche zu atmen. Ich...ich weiß nicht was hier los ist aber ich glaube dir, okay? Ich werde mit meinen Vorgesetzten reden, in einer Stunde haben wir die offizielle Lagebesprechung für die nächsten Tage und wenn das stimmt was du mir gesagt hast werde ich mit denen reden okay?“

„Okay! Tut....tut mir leid, ich....“

„Hey Baby, es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Wie geht es dir denn sonst so?“  
„Price, noch eine Minute!“  
„Argh fuck!“ grolle ich, so hatte ich mir unser Telefonat nicht vorgestellt.   
„Mir geht es gut Chloe, ich vermisse dich nur so schrecklich und kann es nicht erwarten dich wieder bei mir zu haben und dir ein paar Sachen zu zeigen.“

„Jetzt hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht!“ sage ich grinsend und versuche die Stimmung wieder ins Positive zu kippen.   
„PRICE!“  
„Ah verdammt Liebling, ich muss Schluss machen. Ich liebe dich! Bis bald!“

„Pass bitte auf dich auf! Ich liebe dich auch!“ und mit einem Seufzen lege ich auf.

Die Besprechung läuft und ich merke wie mir übel wird. Alles passt so, wie Max es beschrieben hat. „Wenn keine Fragen sind....wegtreten!“ und die Versammlung löst sich auf.   
„Sergeant Parker, auf ein Wort bitte?“ fragte ich zögerlich.   
Er schaut sich kurz um, deutet mit dem Kopf zurück ins Besprechungszelt und hält mir die Plane auf. Ich gehe rein und wippe nervös von einem auf das andere Bein.   
„Was ist Chloe? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist bei der Besprechung ungewöhnlich blass geworden?“  
„Nein Jack, mir geht es gut. Also nicht wirklich, ich habe ein dummes Bauchgefühl.“ er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben „ist unser Informant so zuverlässig? Ich meine, wenn ich unser Feind wäre wäre das die perfekte Stelle für einen Hinterhalt. Und inzwischen haben die Rebellen sicherlich mitbekommen, was wir hier tun. Wir waren zu erfolgreich und sind zu weit gekommen.“ versuche ich meine Strategie.   
Jack schaut mich und dann die Karte nachdenklich an.   
„Was schlägst du vor?“  
„Lass mich und vielleicht ein paar andere voraus gehen. Die Umgebung sichern. In so einem Tal sind wir verloren wenn sie uns überrumpeln. Rede mit den anderen, dass wir auf Nummer sicher gehen sollten.“  
„Du hast bisher immer gute Instinkte bewiesen Chloe, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Halt dich bereit, ich bespreche mich und komme dann auf dich zu.“  
„Danke Jack!“ ich salutiere ihm und verlasse das Zelt.   
_„Okay Max, ich habe getan, was ich konnte!“_


	19. Living the dream

11.06.2016 Max POV

„Lisa, du bist ganz schön schwer geworden!“ rede ich auf meine Pflanze ein, als ich sie zum Truck trage.

Ein schwarzes Auto hält auf dem Parkplatz und ich sehe wie zwei Soldaten aussteigen. Ich muss schwer schlucken und spüre wie meine Hände anfangen zu zittern als mir bewusst wird, welcher Tag heute ist. Ich stelle Lisa auf der Ladefläche ab und da kommen sie zu mir. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Traum.   
„Miss Caulfield?“ werde ich zögerlich angesprochen.   
„Nein.....nein....nein bitte nicht!“ fange ich an zu jammern.

Die beiden schauen mich ernst an.   
„Sind Sie Miss Caulfield?“ fragt mich nun der andere Soldat und ich kann nur nicken.

Es ist alles genauso wie in meinem Traum. Ich spüre Panik in mir hoch steigen, versuche ruhig zu atmen.  
„Würden Sie uns bitte folgen?“ fragt der erste Soldat und wieder nicke ich.   
Ich steige in das Auto und die Welt um mich herum scheint still zu stehen. Ich höre Geräusche kann sie aber nicht einordnen. Wir fahren die Straßen entlang und ich muss nicht mal hinsehen wo wir hinfahren, denn ich weiß es.

Wie in diesem furchtbaren Traum halten wir vor dem Krankenhaus. Mein ganzer Körper strebt sich dagegen rein zu gehen. Ich kann nicht schon wieder ihre Leiche sehen....ich kann das nicht. Aber ich muss.

Wie betäubt folge ich den beiden Soldaten. Sie werden mich in ein Krankenzimmer führen. Ich weiß genau, dass in dem Bett ein abgedeckter Körper liegen wird und sie geben mir Zeit Chloe zu identifizieren und dann lassen sie uns alleine damit ich mich verabschieden kann.

„Miss Caulfield?“ ich sehe mich um, einer der Soldaten schaut mich besorgt an. „Sie können herein gehen, es wird gleich jemand zu Ihnen kommen, okay?“ fragt er in sanfter Stimme.   
„Ja, vielen Dank!“ sage ich mit brüchiger Stimme und betrete das Krankenhauszimmer.

Ich sehe mich um, diesmal ist es anders. Das Zimmer ist leer. Ein Pfleger kommt herein und schaut mich irritiert an.   
„Entschuldigung, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ fragt er.   
„Ich...ähm...ich bin Max Caulfield. Ich soll hier warten....“ sage ich.   
„Wegen wem sind Sie denn hier?“ fragt er skeptisch.   
„Chloe Price“ schniefe ich.   
„Oh ich verstehe. Tut mir leid! Man hat Sie ins falsche Zimmer gebracht. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“ sagt er nun sanfter und der Anflug von Hoffnung, den ich hatte, verschwindet.

Ich folge ihm durch die Gänge und sehe, dass wir uns nun dem richtigen Zimmer aus meinem Traum nähern.

Er klopft an die Tür und öffnet sie mir anschließend. Ich danke ihm und gehe herein.

„Maxine Caulfield, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, meine Heimat und alles was ich brauche um glücklich zu sein. Willst du meine Frau werden?“ ungläubig starre ich Chloe an.   
Sie sitzt auf dem Bett, eine Decke über ihren Schoß, grinst mich breit an und hält mir eine Schachtel mit einem Ring entgegen. Ich stürme zu ihr, sacke jedoch kurz vor dem Bett zu Boden. Ich weine und weine und verstehe die Welt um mich herum nicht mehr. Ich knie vor ihrem Bett, vergrabe meinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und kann nur weinen.

Eine Hand streicht durch meine Haare.   
„Shhh alles gut Liebling! Ich bin wieder da, ich bin zurück.“

Ich schaffe es endlich sie anzusehen. Wie von selber schießt mein Körper nach oben, meine Hände umfassen ihr Gesicht und ich küsse sie. Ich spüre ihre Tränen und langsam wird mir die Situation bewusst. Ich löse mich von ihr, starre auf den Ring den sie noch immer in der Hand hält. Sie verfolgt unsicher meinem Blick.   
„DU BIST SO EIN ARSCHLOCH!“ grolle ich frustriert über den Schock den sie mir verpasst hat „aber meine Antwort ist ja!“ schiebe ich hinterher und küsse sie wieder.

Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Wange und ich fühle den Verband. Nun klickt es langsam in meinem Kopf. Ich rücke wieder von ihr ab und sehe sie mir an. Um die rechte Hand ist ein dicker Verband gewickelt.

„Ja wie in ja du willst meine Frau werden?“ fragt Chloe und holt mich aus meiner Starre.   
„Ja ich will deine Frau werden.“ sage ich noch einmal und sehe wie sie diesmal Tränen in die Augen bekommt.

Ich nehme sie in die Arme, drücke sie fest an mich und höre wie sie anfängt zu schluchzen.   
„Ich bin zu Hause Max, ich bin wieder da!“ schnieft sie gegen meine Schulter.   
„Ja du bist wieder bei mir und ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen!“ meine Hand streicht vorsichtig über ihren Kopf.

Aus dem Schniefen wird ein hysterisches Kichern. Sie löst sich aus der Umarmung und ich sehe sie unsicher an.   
„Mit dem Laufen wird es eh schwierig“ sagt sie und zieht die Decke weg.

Entsetzt starre ich auf ihr linkes Bein wo der Fuß fehlt.

„Oh Chloe!“ sage ich nur und nehme sie wieder in den Arm.

„Können wir uns hinlegen?“ fragt mich meine Soldatin leise und ich nicke.   
Sie legt sich hin und ich lege mich dazu, nehme sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Wir halten uns gegenseitig und weinen. Chloes Atem wird immer regelmäßiger und dann höre ich, wie sie eingeschlafen ist.

Langsam bewegt Chloe sich, ich richte mich in meinem Stuhl auf und beobachte sie. Zwei blaue Augen öffnen sich langsam.   
„Max?“ murmelt sie leise.  
„Ich bin hier Liebling!“ sage ich und lege meine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Gut, dann war es kein Traum. Sorry, dass ich eingeschlafen bin.“

„Alles gut, wie geht es dir?“

„Müde, die Schmerzmittel hauen echt rein.“ bei ihren Worten mache ich mir Sorgen, ob das mit dem Antrag nur aufgrund der Schmerzmittel war. „Hast du wirklich ja gesagt?“ fragt sie weiter und ich höre die Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme.   
„Natürlich!“ ich beuge mich zu ihr und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Gut! Hmmm, kannst du mir was zu trinken holen bitte?“ Ich springe auf und stolpere fast über meine eigenen Füße „hey langsam Tollpatsch!“ lacht es hinter mir.

Meine Verlobte setzt sich auf und grinst mich an. Ich komme mit einem Glas Wasser zu ihr zurück und beobachte jede ihrer Bewegungen. Nachdem sie ausgetrunken hat räuspert sie sich.   
„Warum warst du vorhin so sauer?“

„Weil du mir eine scheiß Angst gemacht hast!“ ich schlucke schwer „es war alles genauso wie in meinem Traum. Niemand hat mir gesagt, wie es dir geht, ich sollte einfach mitkommen. Es ist sogar das gleiche Zimmer Chloe. Nur....“ ich wische mir eine Träne weg „nur, dass du das letzte Mal tot warst“.

Im Zimmer ist es ganz still.

„Max, du hast uns alle gerettet. Du hattest mit allem Recht. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, schon wieder!“

„Chloe, was ist passiert?“ frage ich vorsichtig.

Bevor Chloe etwas sagen kann klopft es. Ein großer Mann kommt herein und schaut unsicher zu Chloe und mir.   
„Soll ich später wiederkommen?“ brummt er.

„Hey Jack, komm rein. Darf ich dir meine Freu....Verlobte vorstellen!“ bei dem Wort strahlen ihre Augen. „Max das ist Jack, Jack, dass ist Max!“

Jack kommt auf mich zu und reicht mir die Hand.   
„Max, es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen. Chloe hat mir viel von dir erzählt.“ er setzt sich auf den anderen Stuhl und schaut Chloe ernst an. „wie geht es unserer Heldin?“

„Hör auf Jack ich bin....“ in einer fließenden Bewegung erhebt er sich.   
„Oh doch das bist du! Ohne deine Instinkte wären wir blind in die Falle gerannt. Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass wir so unbedacht waren. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wären vermutlich alle gestorben. Und trotz allem bist du so schwer verletzt.“ er lässt sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken. „Ich habe einige Strippen gezogen, auch wenn es kein Trost ist, wird dein außerordentlicher Einsatz belohnt werden.“  
„Jack das....“  
„Doch Chloe, das ist nötig! Ich kenne keinen Mann und keine Frau die diese Mission durchgezogen hätte!“   
Bei Jacks Worten sehe ich Chloe fragend an der die Situation sichtlich unangenehm ist. Chloes Vorgesetzter sieht meinen fragenden Blick und erzählt mir, wie Chloe aufgebrochen ist um die Umgebung des Zielortes zu sichern. Sie hat die feindliche Truppe ausfindig gemacht, die Koordinaten durchgegeben und auf ihre Einheit gewartet, wurde dabei aber vom Feind entdeckt. Sie hat sich zur Wehr gesetzt, doch es waren zu viele und sie geriet kurz in Gefangenschaft. Einer der Männer schnitt ihr einen Finger ab um sie zum Reden zu bringen wo der Rest ihre Einheit ist, doch die kam dazu und die Kämpfe entflammten. Chloe wurde befreit. Doch statt sich zurück zu ziehen kämpfte auch sie weiter. Als die Rebellen in die Flucht geschlagen wurden und sie das Lager sicherten fuhr der Truck in dem sie war über eine Miene. Wie durch ein Wunder ist niemand gestorben. Aber ihr Fuß wurde zerquetscht, sodass nur noch eine Amputation möglich war.

Sprachlos höre ich Jacks Bericht zu. Angst, Stolz und Wut wechseln sich in mir ab. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich weine. Chloe ist während des Berichtes wieder eingeschlafen und Jack und ich schauen uns kurz an.   
„Sie ist eine Heldin und ich hoffe, dass sie es noch erkennen wird. Solltet ihr jemals etwas brauchen, dann meldet euch bitte, ja? Und pass gut auf sie auf, Chloe ist etwas ganz besonderes!“ Jack reicht mir eine Visitenkarte und verlässt leise das Zimmer.

Plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein und ich schleiche mich ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer.

13.06.2016 Chloe POV

Ein Klopfen ertönt und Max und ich schauen uns kurz an. Seit meiner Einlieferung hat sie meine Seite nur verlassen um sich frische Wäsche zu holen.   
„Ja bitte?“ sage ich und mache große Augen, als Mom und David herein gestürmt kommen, dicht gefolgt von Ryan und Vanessa.   
„Oh mein Liebling!“ weint Mom und wirft sich mir in die Arme.

Es herrscht ein furchtbares Durcheinander im Raum und ich muss noch einmal die Geschichte erzählen. Viele Tränen fließen und ich spüre wie es mir immer schwerer fällt tapfer zu sein.   
Max und der mir zugewiesene Therapeut sind die einzige mit denen ich wirklich darüber reden kann wie es mir geht.

Nachdem die Stimmung in dem kleinen Raum völlig am Boden ist beschließen Max und ich sie zu heben, wir schauen uns kurz an und sie nickt mir zu.   
„Es gibt aber auch gute Neuigkeiten!“ sage ich und strahle Max an die mit mir auf dem Bett sitzt.

Ich nehme Maxs Hand und halte sie sichtbar nach oben, sodass alle den Ring sehen können.

„Max und ich werden heiraten!“ verkünde ich stolz.

Vanessa und Mom fangen quasi zeitgleich an zu weinen. Max gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Cleverer Schachzug Miss Price!“ flüstert sie in mein Ohr und ich muss grinsen.

„Ich weiß zukünftige Miss Price!“ flüstere ich zurück.

Unsere Eltern verabschieden sich und ich sehe wie Mom mit Max an der Tür steht und flüstert. Max nickt und Mom nimmt sie in den Arm bevor sie noch einmal winken.

„Wow, ich fasse es nicht, dass du die ganze Meute auf mich gehetzt hast!“ lache ich als Max sich wieder zu mir aufs Bett setzt.   
„Zukünftige Miss Price?“ fragt sie zurück.   
Ich merke wie mich die Frage überfordert. Schließlich hat sie meinen Namen schon für ihre Fotos angenommen, doch das heißt ja nicht, dass sie ihren ablegen möchte. Mit roten Wangen kaue ich nervös auf meiner Unterlippe bis ich das Gekicher neben mir höre.   
„Entspann dich, ich nehme dich nur auf den Arm.“ sie küsst mich auf die Nase „Wir haben genug Zeit uns darüber Gedanken zu machen!“   
„Was haben Mom und du geflüstert?“ versuche ich es doch sie grinst nur.   
„Das ist eine kleine Überraschung die ich dir zeigen möchte wenn du hier heraus kannst.“

„Ein winziger Hinweis?“ bettel ich.   
„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern als wir über unsere Zukunft gesprochen haben und wir fantasiert haben, wie ich schon angefangen habe unsere Wohnung einzurichten?“ ich nicke eifrig „das hat etwas damit zu tun.“ sie schaut mich liebevoll an und ich spüre Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch.   
„Heißt das, dass du schon eine Wohnung für uns hast?“ ich bin ganz aus dem Häuschen.

„Das war dein Hinweis, mehr verrate ich nicht! Und glaub nicht, dass du drum herum kommst mit mir in die Galerie zu gehen. Vic und Ricky können es kaum erwarten.“

„Komm schon, kein Krüppelbonus?“ stöhne ich gespielt auf.   
„Nein Liebling, dann hättest du schon beide Beine verlieren müssen!“ sagt sie sanft und küsst mich. „Du bist gnadenlos!“

„Ich weiß halt was du brauchst!“ flüster sie und küsst mich erneut.

„Hoffentlich weißt du das auch noch, wenn ich hier raus bin.“ ich wackel mit den Augenbrauen.   
Max lässt ihre Hand auf mein Bein sinken und fährt an der Innenseite ihre Hand auf und ab.   
„Glaub mir Liebling, ich habe es nicht vergessen.“ ihre Zähne an meinem Ohrläppchen lassen mich erzittern.

20.06.2016 Max

Ich stürme aufgeregt durch die Tür und bleibe abrupt stehen. Chloe ist gerade mit ihrem Physiotherapeuten beschäftigt und ich schaue beschämt zu Boden, weil ich einfach so herein geplatzt bin.   
„Hella Max, hast du mich erschrocken“ lacht meine Partnerin und hält sich an der Krücke fest.

„Tschuldigung!“ nuschle ich und setzte mich auf den Stuhl in der Ecke und warte bis die beiden fertig sind.   
Bewundern stelle ich fest wie fit Chloe trotz ihrer Verletzungen ist. Auch die Wunden heilen gut und schon bald kann eine Prothese für den Fuß angepasst werden.

Der Physiotherapeut verabschiedet sich und Chloe liegt wieder im Bett und schaut mich glücklich an.   
„Du machst echt gute Fortschritte, ich bin so stolz auf dich Liebling!“ sage ich und setze mich zu ihr ans Bett.   
„Lenk nicht ab, warum warst du so aufgeregt?“

„Ich bin ein bisschen herum gefahren heute und habe eine Werkstatt gefunden. Wenn du willst können wir deinen Truck umbauen lassen in ein Automatik Auto. Ich....“ mein Blick wandert zu Chloe die gar nicht glücklich aussieht „hey was ist? Oh fuck, das war eine dumme Idee von mir oder? Ich....es....“ doch da drückt sie kurz meine Hand und ich verstumme.   
Ich höre wie sie ein paar Mal tief ein und ausatmet und ich beginne mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe mir seit ihrer Rückkehr Gedanken gemacht, wie ich ihr alles so einfach wie möglich machen kann mit ihrer Verletzung und den Folgen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Aussicht, dass sie trotzdem ihren Truck fahren kann sie glücklich machen würde.

„Max, dass ich hella lieb von dir, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst, aber meinst du nicht, dass wir das Geld lieber sparen sollten? Ich meine, das kostet bestimmt ein Vermögen und die alte Rostlaube ist es doch nicht wert.“ schnieft sie plötzlich.   
Ich nehme sie in den Arm. Immer mal wieder kommt die Trauer und die Wut in ihr durch. Sie erlaubt es kaum in Gegenwart von anderen und ich weiß genau, wie anstrengend es sein kann, dass zu verbergen.   
„Liebling, sieh mich bitte an!“ sage ich sanft und sie hebt den Kopf, ihre wässrigen Augen treffen auf meine „wenn du den Truck nicht mehr haben willst, dann kann ich mit der Entscheidung leben ihn so zu lassen. Aber ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst und das mit dem Geld ist kein Problem. Es ist nicht billig, ja, aber wir haben das Geld. Meine Fotos haben sich wirklich gut verkauft und ich habe alles gespart was ich konnte für unser gemeinsames Leben. Auch die Einnahmen aus den Fotowettbewerben an denen ich immer mal wieder teilgenommen habe.“ ich sehe ihr tief in die Augen, sehe ihre Skepsis. „Vertraust du mir?“ frage ich.

„Natürlich Max!“ sagt sie augenblicklich.   
„Dann ist nur die Frage, ob ich ihn umbauen lassen soll oder nicht. Es ist dein Baby und das musst du entscheiden. Ich meine, ich zweifel nicht daran, dass du mit genug Übung auch wieder so fahren kannst wenn du deine Prothese hast, aber es würde den Start einfacher machen.“  
„Hmmm, das stimmt. Okay, wenn wir das Geld wirklich haben, dann würde ich mich freuen ihn selber fahren zu können“ schnieft sie wieder.   
Ich beuge mich vor und platziere einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. Chloes Hand legt sich in meinen Nacken und sie zieht mich wieder zu sich heran.   
„Danke Baby!“ flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen bevor sie mich küsst.   
„Ich muss jetzt zu Markus, aber ich komme heute Abend wieder, okay?“

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon!“ sagt sie leise und ich merke wie mein Herz schwer wird.   
Ich hasse es sie so alleine lassen zu müssen. Nachdenklich fahre ich durch ihr schulterlanges dunkelblondes Haar.

„Es ist hella lang geworden, wir müssen es unbedingt wieder schneiden!“ sagt Chloe und holt mich aus meinen Gedanken heraus.   
„Soll ich heute Abend eine Schere und die Maschine mitbringen?“ frage ich und sehe wie sie mich breit angrinst.   
„Das wäre toll!“ sagt sie und ich küsse sie erneut auf die Nase.

02.07.2016 Chloe POV

Sehnsüchtig starre ich die Tür an. Ich hasse es zu warten und mich zu langweilen. Am liebsten würde ich spazieren gehen um irgendwas zu tun und da höre ich ein Klopfen. Etwas enttäuscht, dass die Tür nicht einfach auf geht und Max erscheint, rolle ich mit den Augen.   
Mein Arzt und mein Physiotherapeut kommen herein. Ich schaue die beiden Männer erwartungsvoll an.

„Hallo Miss Price, wie geht es Ihnen heute!“ fragt mich mein Arzt und schaut auf seine Dokumente in der Hand.   
„Mir geht es gut, so wie schon ganze Woche! Ich mache tolle Fortschritte, sehen Sie!“

Ich springe aus dem Bett und greife meine Krücke, laufe im Raum umher ohne das leistest Anzeichen von Beschwerden oder Erschöpfung. Mein Therapeut grinst mich breit. Geräuschvoll lasse ich mich wieder auf mein Bett fallen.   
„Entschuldigung!“ ein brauner Haarschopf und ein tief rotes Gesicht erscheinen im Türrahmen. „Ich musste noch etwas erdigen. Habe ich was verpasst?“ fragt sie weiter und sieht sich fragend um.

Mein Arzt rümpft missbilligend die Nase, sagt aber nichts.

„Also, so wie es aussieht können wir Sie heute entlassen....“

„JUHU!“ schreie ich auf und sehe dann auf sein genervtes Gesicht.   
„Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, müssen Sie aber weiterhin täglich Physiotherapie machen. Dazu kommen Sie bitte hierher!“ ich nicke diesmal nur mit einem breiten Lächeln „außerdem finden weiterhin die militärisch angeordneten Psychotherapeutischen Sitzungen bei uns statt, verstanden?“ wieder nicke ich „gut, dann schicke ich eine Schwester mit ein paar Unterlagen zu Ihnen.“ damit dreht er sich um uns verlässt mein Zimmer.

„Man der Kerl kann mich echt nicht leider, oder Tommy?“grinse ich meinen Physiotherapeuten an.   
„Jap, aber er kann niemanden leiden, also nimm es nicht persönlich. Schau was ich für dich habe! Es ist nur die prophylaktische, aber so können wir schon anfangen zu üben. Auch wenn du wirklich klasse bist hast du noch einen langen Weg vor dir!“ sagt er ernst und hält mir eine Fußprothese entgegen.   
„Ich weiß, aber ich werde ihn gehen!“ ich kichere über meinen eigenen Witz und sehe wie Max die Augenbraue hebt.

Max steht neben mir mit meiner Tasche in der Hand. Ich bin auf meine Krücke gelehnt. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und genieße die Sonne auf meinem Gesicht. Ich schaue nach links und sehe, dass Max mich anschaut und ihre Augen strahlen voller Liebe.   
„Also, du hast was von Überraschungen erzählt!“ sage ich aufgeregt.   
„Jap, wenn du mir bitte folgen magst.“ sagt sie und läuft vor.   
Wir stehen vor meinem alten Truck und ich lehne meine Krücke gegen ihn und streiche sanft über die Ladefläche.   
„Hallo Baby, ich habe dich so hella doll vermisst. Wie geht es dir Schatz?“

„WOW, so hast du nicht mal MICH begrüßt!“ lacht Max trocken und ich strecke ihr meine Zunge entgegen. „Willst du fahren?“ sie hält die Schlüssel hoch, ich schaue sie entsetzt an. „Und ja, er ist schon umgebaut, ich habe ihn gerade abgeholt, weswegen ich auch so spät war.“ grinst sie mich liebevoll an.

„Ich denke ich passe heute noch.“   
Max legt die Tasche auf die Ladefläche und steigt ein, öffnet mir die Beifahrertür.   
„Dann spring rein Käpt´n!“

„Ist es zu früh für ein Holzbeinwitz?“ frage ich lachend.   
Max schüttelt nur den Kopf und lacht ebenfalls. Der Motor startet und schnurrt leise. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut bei dem Geräusch, da es nicht mehr das geliebte Stottern ist. Es macht mich etwas traurig nachdem was ich mit dem alten Ding schon alles durchgemacht habe.   
„Alles okay Liebling?“ Max Hand liegt eine auf meinen Oberschenkel.

„Yeah, ich hab nur nachgedacht! Da haben mein alter Truck und ich wohl beide nun neue Teile!“ sage ich trocken.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort fährt Max vorsichtig rechts ran und sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
„Du weißt, dass du nicht immer so scheiße tapfer sein musst. Nicht bei mir! Du darfst traurig und wütend sein und hoffnungslos. Denn egal was es ist, ich bin bei dir! Ich helfe dir da durch so gut ich kann, okay? Bitte vergiss das nie.“ ihr Daumen streichelt über meine Wange.   
„Ich....“ doch die Worte verlassen mich und ich nicke nur noch. „Es ist alles so seltsam. Gerade eben springe ich noch aus dem Truck, schaffe es kaum mich von dir zu verabschieden und im nächsten Moment ist alles anders. Ich bin ein Krüppel und....“  
„Hey!“ unterbricht mich Max scharf und ich schaue auf. „Du weißt, wir machen Witze darüber weil das unsere Art ist damit umzugehen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du so von dir sprichst wenn es ernst ist, hörst du?“ ich nicke erneut. „Chloe, wenn ich eines weiß, dann dass du es da durch schaffst okay? Du bist so eine starke Frau, aber auch du darfst mal dunkle Tage haben und dich nicht stark fühlen, aber ich erlaube nicht, dass du abwertend von dir sprichst und glaube mir ich weiß es auch wenn du so denkst. Du bist so unglaublich, wundervoll Chloe und ich bewundere dich!“ beendet sie ihren Satz.

Ich kann nicht anders und beuge mich vor uns küsse sie.

„Und egal was ist, zwischen uns wird sich nicht verändern, okay?“ schiebt sie hinterher und ich küsse sie erneut. „Können wir weiter, wenn ich dir nicht bald unser neues Liebesnest zeige platze ich.“ grinst sie mich an und ich grinse zurück.   
„Setz die Segel!“

Eine Hand streicht mir durchs Haar und ich schlage die Augen auf.   
„Was?“ frage ich verwirrt und spüre, dass mein Gesicht gegen eine Scheibe gedrückt ist.  
„Du bist eingeschlafen Liebling!“ sagt Max sanft neben mir.

Ich schaue mich verwirrt um. Durch das offene Fenster kann ich das Meer hören und Möwen kreischen.   
„Was machen wir hier?“ frage ich gähnend und sehe mich um. „Ich dachte wir fahren nach Hause?“

„Ich muss dir was zeigen, kannst du bitte aussteigen?“ sagt Max geheimnisvoll.   
Ich steige aus und da steht sie schon neben mir. Schlanke Finger umfassen meine rechte Hand und halten sie fest. Ich zucke etwas zusammen und Max schaut mich besorgt an.   
„Entschuldige....ich wollte nicht......ich.....“ sie will ihre Hand wegziehen doch ich halte sie fest   
„Es ist okay, ich war nur....ich bin es nicht gewohnt.“ sage ich und denke an den fehlenden Finger.

Max beginnt in Richtung Haus zu laufen und ich mit ihr. Ich denke angestrengt nach was sie mir hier zeigen möchte. Vielleicht wohnt hier einer ihrer Kunden, oh oder Vic.

Wir erreichen die Haustür und meine Fotografin wühlt in ihrer Tasche. Sie holt ein paar Schlüssel heraus und öffnet die Tür.   
Ich sehe auf ein Banner das im Eingangsbereich hängt und mich willkommen heißt.   
„Willkommen zu Hause Liebling!“ sagt Max leise neben mir und ich höre ihre Unsicherheit.

Vorsichtig zieht sie mich etwas weiter herein und schließt die Tür hinter uns. Ich bin unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sanft leitet mich Max weiter in das Haus und zu einer Couch, unserer Couch. Wortlos setze ich mich. Neben mir bewegt sich der Sitz als Max sich dazu setzt. Eine Hand gleitet über meinen Arm.   
„Chloe?“ höre ich Maxs ängstliche Stimme. „Bitte sag doch was!“   
„Du hast uns ein FUCKING Haus gekauft?“ poltere ich schließlich los als mein Gehirn und mein Mund sich verbinden.   
Max zuckt neben mir zusammen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sehe ich mich um. Ich erkenne die Sachen aus unserer Portland Wohnung, außerdem ein paar neue Bilder an der Wand. Durch eine Glastür kann man auf eine kleine Terrasse blicken und dahinter sieht man das Meer.

„Ich.....ich......es tut mir leid....ich....“ ich drehe den Kopf und sehe zu meiner Verlobten.   
Unsicher blinzelt sie und ich erkenne Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie muss meine Reaktion falsch verstanden haben. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse sie voller Leidenschaft.

„Sorry Baby, ich bin nicht sauer, ich bin nur überwältigt!“ und damit schließe ich wieder die Lücke zwischen uns. „Führst du mich herum?“ frage ich, nachdem ich mich wieder von ihr lösen konnte.   
„Yeah!“ sagt sie und wischt sich eine Träne weg. „Also ich dachte, dass wir hier unser Wohnzimmer haben könnten, aber wir können alles noch umplanen, wenn du erst Mal richtig angekommen bist.“ sie steht auf und etwas unbeholfen folge ich ihr. „Hier ist die Küche, da können wir leider nicht viel dran ändern, aber ich finde es schön mit der kleinen Durchreiche und das sie sonst offen ist, aber wir können, wenn wir mehr Geld haben auch noch Wände hoch ziehen wenn du willst.“

Ich lehne mich gegen eine Wand und höre ihr zu. So aufgeregt habe ich sie bisher selten erlebt.   
„Wow wow wow langsam Max, ich kann dir kaum folgen wenn du so schnell redest.“ lache ich und sehe wie sich die Wangen meiner geliebten Fotografin rot färben. „Aber mal ehrlich, wie....“ich zeige um mich „sind wir jetzt reich oder so was?“

„Nicht mehr, also nein, also“   
„Langsam Baby! Atme!“ sage ich schmunzelnd und Max atmet tief durch.   
„Also, meine Bilder verkaufen sich wirklich nicht schlecht und Vic hat ein wirkliches Verkaufstalent. Außerdem hat sie mich noch vermittelt und ich darf ab und an Fotoaufträge für einen ihrer Kunden bearbeiten und wir sind in L.A., also rechnet sich das auch gut. Durch das Vollstipendium habe ich keinerlei Miete bezahlen müssen und ich habe mir ein Fahrrad gekauft, damit ich nicht so viel Sprit verbrauche und dein Sold kam ja auch....“ ich merke wie sie sich unterbricht und blass wird. „Ich hätte das nie alleine entscheiden dürfen, es tut mir leid, es war auch dein Geld und....“   
„Max, es ist okay, beruhige dich! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du die Entscheidungen alleine treffen kannst solange ich weg bin.“ sage ich sanft und sehe wie sie sich entspannt.

Ich breite meine Arme aus und sie kommt zu mir. Wir halten uns fest und ich küsse sie auf den Haaransatz.

„Jedenfalls habe ich mich während eines Fotoshootings mit Vic unterhalten das ich Wohnungen suche und der Kunde hat das gehört. Er meinte, dass er noch ein kleines Haus in Santa Monica besitzt und es sich für seine üblichen Klienten aber nicht lohnt und ob ich es mir anschauen möchte. Also kam ich her und fand es perfekt für uns und er hat mir einen guten Preis gemacht. Und da konnte ich nicht ablehnen und ich hatte gehofft, dass das auch etwas ist, was du möchtest und....“ ich unterbreche sie wieder mit einem Kuss.   
„Ich liebe es!“ sage ich sanft.   
Das scheint Max endlich etwas zu beruhigen.   
„Wollen wir.....kannst du.....ähm“ ich schaue sie fragend an „nach oben?“ beendet sie zögerlich.   
„Klar, führe mich!“ sage ich und schnappe mir wieder die Krücke.

„Hier oben dachte ich können wir ein Arbeitszimmer einrichten. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht kann ich mich doch selbstständig machen und von hier aus arbeiten. Ich meine, der Strand ist auch eine schöne Kulisse für Fotos und so. Und....“ Max führt mich weiter in ein zweites Zimmer „hier haben wir auch noch ein Zimmer, ich habe es erst Mal als Gästezimmer eingerichtet, hier haben auch meine Eltern übernachtet.“ ich sehe mich in dem kleinen Raum um und nicke, spüre aber schon eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und drehe mich wieder um. „Das ist das Badezimmer. Unten....oh shit das habe ich dir gar nicht gezeigt, naja unten haben wir noch ein Gästebad.“ ich schaue mich um sehe eine ebenerdige Dusche.   
„Ist das ein fucking Whirpool in unserem Badezimmer?“ quietsche ich als ich es entdecke.

„Jep!“ sagt Max nur und grinst über beide Ohren „Und die Tür führt direkt in unser Schlafzimmer.“ und führt mich da entlang.   
„Wow!“ mache ich als ich sehe wie gemütlich das Zimmer bereits eingerichtet ist.

Hier sind fast alle Sachen aus unserer Portland Wohnung verstaut. Ich lasse mich auf unser Bett fallen und starre an die Decke. Das alles ist so surreal und wunderbar, aber überwältigend.   
„Brauchst du kurz Zeit für dich?“ höre ich eine zögerliche Stimme aus dem Türrahmen und sehe zu meiner Geliebten die den Kopf schief gelegt hat „Ich könnte uns etwas zu essen machen, du hast bestimmt Hunger?“

„Das klingt gut“ sage ich nur und höre wie sie leise das Zimmer verlässt.

Ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen und kann sie nicht einordnen. Das alles ist gerade etwas zu viel für mich. Ich hole mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche.

**Ich: „Wusstest du, dass sie uns ein Haus gekauft hat?“**

Das Handy landet neben mir auf dem Bett und ich schaue mich um. An der Wand hängen Fotos von Max und mir. Langsam stehe ich auf und gehe zum Fenster. Auch von hier kann man das Meer sehen und es gibt einen kleinen Balkon. Vorsichtig gehe ich raus und genieße die Meeresluft in meinem Gesicht. Mein Handy piept und ich gehe zurück.   
  
**Ricky: „Jep, ist ne geile Hütte. Hab deiner Angebeteten etwas beim Einzug geholfen. Und wage es erst gar nicht zu schmollen weil ich nichts gesagt habe. Vic und Max hätten mich getötet.“**

**Ich: „Du kennst mich zu gut. Ich kann das gerade alles noch nicht begreifen. Es ist so viel zu verarbeiten.“**

**  
Ricky: „Lass dir Zeit, rede mit Max! Und ich hab auch immer ein offenes Ohr für dich! Ich bin so froh, dass du zurück bist. Ich komme dich bald besuchen, okay?“**

Es klopft und verwirrt sehe ich hoch. Langsam und zögerlich kommt Max herein. Sie hat ein Tablett in der Hand.   
„Rieche ich Bacon?“ frage ich und mein Magen fängt an zu knurren.

Ich muss lachen und Max stellt das Tablett über meinen Schoß und ich sehe auf einen Bacon Burger.   
„Ich liebe dich!“ nuschle ich und beiße herzhaft rein.   
Das Bett bewegt sich etwas und Max ist hinter mir, zögerlich legen sich ihre Arme um meinen Bauch und sie hält mich fest. Ihr Kopf landet zwischen meinen Schulterblättern.

„Möffteft du auf waf?“ und spüre wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelt. „Allef in Ordnung?“ nun spüre ich ihr nicken. „hmpf, der if gut!“ Ich verschlinge den Rest und stelle das Tablett vorsichtig zur Seite.

Meine Hände umfassen die von Max und ich lehne mich etwas an sie.

„Das ist alles so seltsam Max. Seit wir das letzte Mal telefoniert haben habe ich das Gefühl, als ob die Welt sich wieder und wieder überschlägt und ich finde keinen Halt mehr.“ sie drückt ihre Arme etwas fester an meinen Körper.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl, aber ich bin da um dich zu halten. So wie du es für mich getan hast!“ ich spüre zarte Lippen in meinem Nacken. „Du bist zu Hause Liebling!“

Bei ihren Worten fange ich an zu schniefen. Max löst sich von meinem Rücken und kommt um mich herum, hockt sich über meine Beine. Ihre Hände streichen durch meine kurzen Haare und ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust sinken, lausche ihrem Herzschlag. Spüre ihre Wärme, rieche sie und ich merke, dass sie recht hat. Mein Blick wandert nach oben, sucht ihren und ich versinke in dem Blau.   
„Ja jetzt bin ich zu Hause!“

04.07.2016 Max POV

Eine ungewohnte Wärme umgibt mich und ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen. Vor mir sehe ich einen nackten Rücken. Meine Arme umschließen den Körper der neben mir liegt und ich schmiege mich an. Platziere ein paar Küsse auf der warmen Haut meiner Geliebten.   
„Hmmm Morgen?“ nuschelt es groggy.   
„Morgen Liebling! Soll ich uns Frühstück machen und du wirst langsam wach?“ frage ich und küsse Chloe erneut zwischen die Schulterblätter während sie nickt. „Was möchtest du denn haben?“  
„Hmm Rühreier und Kaffee?“ fragt sie unsicher.   
„Gerne, ich bin gleich wieder da“ ich stehe auf und ziehe mir ein Shirt über „Ich liebe dich!“ und damit verlasse ich das Zimmer.

Während ich Eier und Bacon brate mache ich noch ein paar Pancakes und summe leise zu der Musik die ich angemacht habe. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so entspannt war. Leise pfeifend stelle ich alles auf das Tablett und mache mich auf den Weg nach oben. Aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt Gepolter und derbe Flüche.Mit großen Schritten betrete ich das Zimmer und stelle das Tablett auf einen Schrank. Chloe rappelt sich gerade vom Boden hoch, ich gehe zu ihr und will ihr helfen.   
„Ich kann das alleine!“ knurrt sie und ich weiche erschrocken zurück. „Tut mir leid!“ sagt sie nun sanfter und setzt sich hin.

Augenblicklich vergräbt sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich hocke mich neben sie, greife nach ihren Händen und ziehe sie von ihrem Gesicht weg. Jeder Handrücken bekommt einen Kuss und dann schaue ich sie an. Meine Hand wandert zu ihrer Wange.   
„Meine Krücke ist mir aus der Hand gefallen und als ich sie aufheben wollte bin ich gefallen.“ sagt sie nur und schaut ärgerlich zur Seite.

„Ich verstehe.“ sage ich nur und stehe auf, dabei strecke ich ihr meine Hand entgegen.   
Diesmal ergreift sie sie und lässt sich von mir hoch helfen. Ich reiche ihr die Krücke und sie geht ins Badezimmer. Traurig erkenne ich wie rot ihr Nacken ist und ich weiß, dass es vor Scham ist, traurig seufze ich und warte.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich hasse es nur so....ich weiß auch nicht. Die einfachsten Sachen wie aus dem Bett steigen sind teilweise so schwer und....du weißt, dass ich es furchtbar finde nicht selbstständig sein zu können und nun bin ich so tollpatschig.“ murmelt Chloe bevor sie ihren Kaffee austrinkt.   
Ich packe unser Geschirr zurück auf das Tablett und ziehe sie in meine Arme. Meine Hände streichen durch dunkelblondes, kurzes Haar.   
„Chloe, du bist immer noch geschickter mit deinem einem Fuß wie ich mit meinen beiden.“ ich lasse es kurz sacken und hoffe, dass es nichts falsches war.   
Blaue Augen treffen meine, schauen mich musternd und ernst an und dann fängt sie schallend an zu lachen.   
„Da hast du recht mein Liebling!“ japst Chloe und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, das habe ich gebraucht.“ kichert sie weiter.

„Wollen wir gleich zusammen duschen gehen?“ flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und sehe mit Genugtuung, wie sich die Haare in ihrem Nacken etwas aufstellen.

„Das klingt sehr verführerisch.“ schnurrt meine Partnerin zurück und wir machen uns auf in Richtung Badezimmer.   
Nachdem wir uns ausgezogen haben stellen wir uns unter die warme Dusche. Chloe stützt sich leicht auf mich auf und ich umarme sie.

„Ich bin so glücklich dich wieder bei mir zu haben!“ seufze ich.

„Ich auch Maxi!“ und dann spüre ich ihre Lippen auf meiner Stirn.  
Automatisch stelle ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen um sie besser küssen zu können.

„Willst du heute Abend das Feuerwerk sehen?“ frage ich und sehe zu Chloe auf.

Wir haben uns auf die Couch gekuschelt und einen Film angeschaut, durch die Terrassentür sehe ich, wie sich der Himmel langsam rosa färbt von der untergehenden Sonne.   
„hmpf?“ murmelt meine Partnerin und ich drehe mich um.   
Sie schaut mich mit halb geschlossenen Augen an und versucht wach zu werden.   
„Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen!“ sage ich und küsse sie auf die Stirn.

„Bett klingt gut!“ seufzt sie leise und gähnt herzhaft.

Mit meiner Kamera bewaffnet stehe ich auf dem kleinen Balkon, der warme Sommerwind weht mir durch die Haare. Ich warte gespannt auf das Feuerwerk und hoffe ein paar gute Fotos schießen zu können. Die ersten Raketen fliegen in die Luft und der Wind trägt die Explosionsgeräusche zu mir herüber. Hinter mir höre ich wie Chloe anfängt sich zu bewegen. Immer mehr Raketen erhellen den Himmel.   
„Nein!“ ruft meine Partnerin hinter mir.   
Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass sie sich heftig hin und her wälzt und dabei sehr gequält aussieht.

„Chloe?“ sage ich und gehe auf das Bett zu doch sie reagiert nicht auf mich.   
Sie sieht aus, als ob sie Schmerzen und Angst hat. Ich lege mich neben sie und greife um sie, damit sie sich beruhigt. In einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit dreht sie sich um und ist über mir. Sie sieht in meine Richtung aber ich erkenne, dass sie mich gar nicht sieht. Ihr Blick ist von Angst und Panik beherrscht. Sie hat beide Hände an meinem Hals gelegt und drückt zu. Ich versuche sie von mir zu stoßen doch das sorgt nur dafür, dass sie doller zudrückt.   
„Chloe!“ wispere ich.

Mit den Händen versuche ich ihre von meinen zu lösen doch ihr Griff ist zu stark. Langsam wird mir schwindlig und ich weiß, dass ich mir etwas einfallen lassen muss.   
„Liebling, blauer Schmetterling! Blauer Schmetterling!“ krächze ich so laut wie möglich und lege meine Hand zitternd an ihre Wange.   
Der Blick meiner Partnerin klart auf und sie springt von mir herunter. Meine Lungen tun weh, als sie sich wieder mit Luft füllen und ich muss Husten. Am Rand meiner Wahrnehmung höre ich Geräusche und sehe nur, wie Chloe sich ihre Krücke nimmt und aus dem Zimmer verschwinden will. Sofort will ich hinterher doch als ich aufspringe wird mir schwindlig und ich muss mich noch einmal setzen. Beim zweiten Versuch klappt es besser und schon schließt sich die Tür zum Gästezimmer und ich höre Chloe weinen.

Ich klopfe und will herein treten da schiebt sich etwas davor und ich kann nur erahnen, dass es meine Partnerin ist.   
„Chloe....bitte.....sprich mit mir!“ bringe ich mühsam hervor.

„Ich....wollte.....nicht....“ bringt sie zwischen heftigem Weinen hervor.  
„Ich weiß Liebling“ langsam wird meine Stimme wieder fester auch wenn mir der Hals und das atmen noch immer weh tun „bitte mach die Tür auf und komm ins Bett. Oder lass uns drüber reden, aber bitte versteck dich nicht!“ flehe ich.

„Nein....ich kann nicht.....du bist nicht sicher! Ich kann nicht.....“ jammert sie weiter und es bricht mir das Herz.

„Chloe bitte!“ flehe ich und höre wie sie nur noch heftiger weint. „Bitte lass mich für dich da sein.“ wiederhole ich noch einmal doch auch das lehnt sie ab.   
Ich seufze, stehe auf und gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Unsere Decke und mein Kopfkissen landen in meinen Armen und dann baue ich mir ein Bett vor dem Gästezimmer.

„Ich liebe dich Chloe, vergiss das nicht!“ sage ich sanft gegen die Tür und schließe die Augen. 

05.07.2016 Chloe POV

Mein Rücken schmerzt als ich vorsichtig die Augen öffne. Ich sitze auf dem Boden und versperre mit meinem Körper die Tür. Mühsam stehe ich auf und öffne langsam die Tür. Max liegt davor und ich erstarre. Deutlich ist das Würgemal an ihrem Hals zu erkennen. Ihre panischen blauen Augen kommen mir wieder in den Sinn als ich über ihr hockte und versucht habe sie umzubringen.

Sie rollt sich weg und ich erkenne meine Chance. So langsam und vorsichtig wie möglich nutze ich die frei gewordenen Lücke und gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Mein Militärrucksack steht noch herum und ich packe hastig ein paar Sachen ein. Ich schleiche mich so gut es einbeinig geht wieder aus dem Zimmer und komme bis zur Treppe. Unten angekommen höre ich wie Max sich bewegt und ich weiß, dass ich mich nun beeilen muss.

Fast panisch blicke ich mich um, da erkenne ich die Schlüssel, humpel zu ihnen, doch sie klappern.   
„Was zur Hölle?“ ruft es von oben und ich sehe zu, dass ich aus dem Haus verschwinde.

Die Trucktür öffnet sich und Max erscheint in der Tür, schaut mir hinterher. Sie ruft etwas, doch die Wellen sind so laut, dass ich sie nicht verstehen kann.

Der Motor startet und ich bin weg. Im Rückspiegel sehe ich noch wie Max mir hinterher rennt, sie trägt nur ihren Slip und ihr Blick den sie mir zuwirft zerreißt mich fast. Sie kommt ins Stolpern und ich sehe wie sie zu Boden geht bevor ich um die Ecke biege.

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ fragt mich die junge Frau am Schalter.   
„Hey, mein Name ist Chloe Price, ich bin hier ambulant Patienten und ich möchte mich bitte stationär aufnehmen lassen.“ sage ich so ruhig wie möglich.

Sie schaut mich mit großen Augen verwirrt an und tippt dann auf ihrem Computer herum.   
„Ah ja, da habe ich Sie. Bevor wir Sie aufnehmen können müssen Sie erst mit einem Arzt sprechen.“ sagt sie unsicher.   
„Dann holen Sie bitte eine Arzt her“ grolle ich gereizter als beabsichtigt.

„Äh...ja....das dauert kurz. Setzen Sie sich bitte!“ und damit zeigt sie auf den Wartebereich.   
Ich grummel ärgerlich vor mich hin und setze mich auf einen der Plastikstühle.

In meiner Hosentasche spüre ich mein Handy und hole es heraus. 13 verpasste Anrufe, die meisten von Max. Dazu zwei Nachrichten und eine Mailbox Nachricht. Nervös wippe ich mit dem Fuß auf und ab und öffne meine Mailbox.   
„HEILIGE SCHEIßE WO BIST DU VERDAMMT!“ schreit mir Maxs Stimme entgegen. „Chloe bitte, bitte sag mir wo du bist! Ich mache mir so verdammt große Sorgen um dich! Bitte Chloe....ich …..bitte sprich mit mir.“ ich höre das sie weint und auch ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen. „Bitte Liebling, wir kriegen das schon hin, mir geht es gut“ ich schüttel den Kopf „aber bitte sag mir, dass es dir auch gut geht und wo du bist. Bitte Chloe....Bitte!“ und damit unterbricht die Nachricht.

Gehetzt sehe ich mich um.   
  
**Ich: „Mir geht es gut! Ich melde mich später!“**

Ich schalte mein Handy aus und sehe gerade rechtzeitig nach oben um meinen Therapeuten zu entdecken. Umständlich und mit wackeligen Knien stehe ich auf.   
„Chloe, wieso bekomme ich einen aufgeregten Anruf von Nancy, dass ich sofort herkommen muss?“ er schaut mich streng ein.   
„Ich muss stationär aufgenommen werden!“ erkläre ich ihm so ruhig ich kann.   
„Achso? Wieso musst du das?“ er schaut mir tief in die Augen.

„Weil ich eine Gefahr für andere bin. Ich habe letzte Nacht beinahe Max umgebracht.“zische ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Meine Beine geben nach und er kann mich gerade noch fassen. Vorsichtig werde ich hingesetzt, die Welt um mich herum verschwimmt vor meinen Augen.

Ich liege in einem weichen Bett und sehe mich um. Das Zimmer ist mir unbekannt. Müde reibe ich über meine Augen, ich bin an einen Herzmonitor angeschlossen. Neben mir liegt ein Summer und den drücke ich. Ein großer Pfleger kommt herein und schaut mich an.   
„Ich...ähm....können wir das abmachen?“ frage ich unsicher und nicke zu dem piependen Monitor.   
„Moment!“ sagt er und dreht sich um.

Mathew kommt herein und setzt sich zu mir. Er untersucht mich und schaut mich dann besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert Chloe?“ fragt er besorgt.   
Ich erzähle ihm von letzter Nacht, wie ich das Gefühl hatte wieder im Einsatz zu sein. Und wie ich beim Körperkontakt durchgedreht bin.

„Und dann bin ich wieder klar gewesen, ich hockte über ihr, beide Hände um ihren Hals. Ihr Blick war voller Todesangst. Ich bin sofort von ihr weg, sie hat fürchterlich geröchelt und gehustet und ich....“ ich sehe auf meine Hände als ob ich nicht glauben will, was ich damit getan habe. „ich hätte sie fast getötet.“ sage ich wieder „ich kann ihr nicht weh tun, hörst du, eher bringe ich mich um bevor ich eine Gefahr für sie werde!“

Tiefgrüne Augen mustern mich.

„Okay, wir lassen dich erst einmal hier, ich würde vorschlagen, wir versuchen ein paar Tabletten zum Schlafen und schauen dann welche Therapien dir helfen können, okay?“   
„Danke!“

„Ruh dich noch etwas aus, die Beruhigungsmittel vorhin zeigen bestimmt noch ihre Wirkung, jemand wird dich bald in dein Zimmer bringen.“

Ich nicke und lasse mich in die Kissen fallen. Nachdenklich greife ich nach meinem Handy und schalte es wieder an. Ich gehe meine Nachrichten durch.

„Los Price!“ sage ich zu mir selber und drücke den Wahlknopf.   
„Oh Gott Chloe wo bist du?“ ich höre den Schmerz in Maxs Stimme, im Hintergrund kann ich noch mehr Stimmen erkennen.   
„Max, es tut mir leid. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo ich bin, aber ich bin in Sicherheit und was viel wichtiger ist du bist es auch!“

„Was soll das heißen Chloe? Sag mir verdammt noch mal wo du bist! Bitte!“ ihre Stimme schwankr zwischen Wut, Angst und Trauer.

„Bitte vertrau mir Baby, ich will dir nicht mehr weh tun, ich....“  
„Aber das tust du gerade Chloe!“ schluchzt sie „Du tust mir gerade weh, du schleichst dich einfach aus unserem Haus, ohne ein Wort und lässt mich alleine. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich und ich....Chloe bitte....bitte sag mir wo du bist. Ich tue alles was du willst, aber bitte lass mich bei dir sein.“

„Ich kann gerade nicht Max. Du bist nicht sicher bei mir und ich überlebe es nicht, wenn ich dir weiter weh tue. Gib mir ein paar Tage und wenn ich so weit bin dann sage ich dir wo ich bin okay? Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich in Sicherheit bin.“

„Liebling Bitte....“  
„Ich liebe dich Max und werde mich bald bei dir melden!“ unterbreche ich sie und lege auf.

Erneut schalte ich mein Handy aus und lasse den Tränen freien Lauf.

Ein Poltern weckt mich und der große Pfleger von vorhin erscheint und kommt mit einem Rollstuhl herein. Ich will gerade protestieren doch da schüttelt er den Kopf.   
„Nope, Vorschriften, rein da!“ sagt er nur und ich knurre frustriert auf, setze mich aber herein.

Von weiter weg höre ich Geschrei und mir gefriert das Blut in den Adern als ich die Stimme erkenne.   
„Sagen Sie mir verdammt noch mal nur ob sie hier ist!“

„Miss, Sie müssen Sich beruhigen sonst bin ich gezwungen die Sicherheitsleute zu rufen. Ich habe Ihnen schon erklärt, dass ich keinerlei Auskünfte geben darf.“  
„Das ist mir scheiß egal! Dann werde ich sie halt selber suchen!“ knurrt Sie ungewohnt bedrohlich.

„Max komm schon, bevor du noch Ärger bekommst“ nehme ich leise Rickys Stimme war.

Zwei Sicherheitsleute rennen an mir vorbei während der Pfleger mich immer weiter weg schiebt.

„Warten Sie...“ versuche ich es doch wieder brummt mich der Pfleger nur an und wir sind hinter einer Tür verschwunden.

„Wow Chloe!“ sagt mein Therapeut nur und schließt die Tür.   
Ich lasse den Kopf sinken weil ich schon ahne worum es geht. Die aufgebrachte Stimme von Max geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Wegen Max?“ frage ich nach.   
„Es war eine ganz schöne Arbeit sie zu überzeugen das sie geht ohne das wir die Polizei rufen müssen. Aber so wie sie hier aufgetreten ist nehme ich an, dass sie nicht weiß, dass du hier bist?“ ich schüttle den Kopf und er seufzt. „Okay, ich darf und werde ihr ohne deine Einwilligung nichts sagen. Hier sind ein paar Sachen die du ausfüllen musst.“ er reicht mir ein paar Blätter und ich fülle alles aus.   
„Also Morgen früh um 8 Uhr lasse ich dich abholen. Gibt es irgendwas, dass du noch brauchst? Hast du Fragen?“ ich schüttle den Kopf und kaue auf meiner Unterlippe.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr und seufze. Seit 4 Stunden versuche ich dem Drang zu widerstehen, aber vielleicht sollte ich es nicht tun. Erneut krame ich mein Handy aus dem kleinen Schrank heraus und schalte es an.   
  
**Ich: „Bist du wach?“** noch bevor ich das Handy weglegen kann vibriert es.

**Supermax: „Ja“**

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag drücke ich mit klopfendem Herzen das Anrufsymbol.   
  
„Scheiße, warte!“ höre ich Max und wie sie sich bewegt „hey alles gut, schlaf bitte weiter, ich komme gleich wieder“ höre ich nun gedämpfter und ich habe das Gefühl einen Schlag in die Magengrube zu bekommen. „Ja?“ höre ich Max nun wieder, ihre Stimme klingt müde und traurig und wütend. „Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist? Es ist halb 3 Uhr morgens.“

„Mit wem hast du gesprochen?“ frage ich und beiße mir sofort auf die Zunge.

„Das ist das erste was du zu mir sagst?“ sie stöhnt frustriert auf „Victoria und Ricky haben drauf bestanden, dass ich bei ihnen schlafe, sie hatten Angst, dass ich mir sonst was antue“ sagt sie scharf was mich schlucken lässt „was ich nicht getan hätte!“ schiebt sie nun sanfter hinterher. „Chloe, was ist los?“

„Max, ich.....es tut mir leid.“

„Was Chloe? Dass du immer weg rennst wenn es kompliziert zwischen uns wird?“  
„Kompliziert?“ grolle ich frustriert „Ich hätte dich beinahe umgebracht verdammt noch mal“ ich spüre die Tränen in meinen Augen „Meine Gegenwart ist eine Gefahr für dich, ich will dich nur beschützen.“

„Ich weiß Liebling! Aber hätten wir nicht miteinander reden können, gemeinsam eine Lösung suchen? Du bist einfach weg gelaufen, ohne mir zu sagen wo du hin willst. Chloe, ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht, dass es uns gut geht. Aber....ich weiß gerade nicht einmal mehr, ob du mich wirklich heiraten willst, wenn du mich nicht mal jetzt an deiner Seite sein lässt.“ ihr Weinen dringt an mein Ohr und mein Magen verkrampft sich.   
„Ich bin im Krankenhaus und habe mich selber in die Psychiatrie einweisen lassen. Vielleicht....ähm....magst du mich morgen besuchen, dann reden wir in Ruhe? Ich laufe auch nicht weg, versprochen.“

„Ich kann nicht!“ sagt Max traurig und ich spüre wie meine Stimmung sinkt „es ist nicht wie du denkst. Ich habe Hausverbot für eine Woche.“

„Was hast du getan?“ frage ich entsetzt.   
„Ich habe, ganz eventuell, einem der Wachleute die mich raus getragen haben, ins Gesicht gespuckt.“ ich weiß nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen soll „ich weiß, dass es dumm war, aber ich bin verrückt vor Sorge um dich Chloe! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, was du vorhast? Glaubst du ich hätte dich nicht unterstützt?“ wieder ist der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Deine Sicherheit ist alles was für mich zählt und ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass du in meiner Gegenwart sicher bist.“ erkläre ich und höre wieder das traurige Seufzen.

„Wir müssen das in den Griff bekommen Chloe! Ich kann nicht ständig in der Angst leben, ob du vielleicht einfach verschwindest und das nächste Mal nicht wieder kommst.“ erklärt sie mir ruhig und ich nicke „ich weiß, dass deine Erfahrungen andere sind, aber ich lasse dich nicht einfach fallen, aber du musst mir auch die Chance geben es dir zu beweisen, okay?“ ich nicke wieder und schniefe „Chloe?“  
„HM?“

„Ich liebe dich hörst du? Und wir schaffen das, gemeinsam!“

„Ich liebe dich auch und ich wollte dir nie weh tun, es tut mir leid!“

„Ich weiß Liebling! Du solltest jetzt versuchen zu schlafen.“

12.07.2016 Max POV

„Hallo!“ sage ich und sehe wie die Empfangsdame freundlich lächelnd aufschaut, doch das Lächeln verschwindet sofort als sie mich erkennt. „Das ist für Sie, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich letzte Woche hier so durchgedreht bin.“ mein Stimme wurde bei jedem Wort leiser und es fällt mir schwer den Augenkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten als ich der Frau einen Geschenkkorb überreiche. „Es.....es tut mir wirklich leid!“

„Ist okay, Sie hatten anscheinend einen stressigen Tag.“ sagt sie nett und ich lache humorlos.

„Yeah, das umfasst es mittelmäßig, aber es gab keinen Grund, dass ich Sie so angeschrien habe. Jedenfalls....ähm.....mein Name ist Max Caulfield und ich bin hier um Chloe Price zu besuchen.“ nervös schaue ich mich um.   
Die Frau tippt etwas auf ihren PC und sieht mich dann wieder an.   
„Kann ich bitte Ihren Ausweis sehen?“ fragt sie nun professionell und ich überreiche ihn. „Okay Miss Caulfield. Ihre Freundin....“

„Verlobte!“ unterbreche ich sie.   
„Okay...ihre Verlobte ist im zweiten Stock, Raum 231“

„Vielen Dank!“ sage ich und mache mich auf den Weg.

Ich klopfe und warte gespannt. Die Tür öffnet sich und Chloes Therapeut schaut mich an.   
„Hey, schön, dass du da bist, komm rein.“ er lässt mich vorbei und ich sehe mich um.   
Meine Partnerin sitzt auf einem Stuhl am Fenster und ihre Augen leuchten als sie mich sieht. Sie sieht erholter und entspannt aus was mich lächeln lässt.

„Du siehst gut aus.“ sage ich leise und bleibe im Raum stehen.

Mathew geht an mir vorbei und setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber von Chloe.   
„Bitte, nimm dir einen Stuhl und setzt dich zu uns.“ sagt er und wartet.

Nervös setze ich mich und fahre ich mit meiner Hand über meinen Oberschenkel und die beiden unterhalten sich weiter.

Ich höre die Geschichte, was damals mit einem jungen Mädchen namens Mira passiert ist als die es Rebellen heraus gefunden haben, dass sie Chloes Einheit damals als Dolmetscherin geholfen hat. Mir wird wieder bewusst wie viele schreckliche Dinge meine Liebste gesehen und erlebt hat.

Eine Hand umfasst meine und ich schaue hoch. Chloe sieht so traurig aus und ich drücke ihre Hand sanft.   
„Max?“ sagt sie plötzlich und ich sehe Unsicherheit in ihren Augen. „Ich....ich wollte fragen, ob ich.....unter Bedingungen.....nach Hause kommen darf.“   
„Natürlich sofort!“ sage ich höre wie Mathew leise kichert. „Äh Bedingungen?“ frage ich verwirrt.   
„Wir können nicht im gleichen Raum schlafen, solange meine Träume nicht besser sind. So was“ ihre Augen zucken zu meinem Hals wo man noch leicht die Flecken erkennen kann „das darf nie wieder passieren. Und die zweite Bedingung ist, dass du mich nicht versuchen darfst zu wecken wenn ich einen Albtraum habe.“

„Und weitere Bedingung sind, dass sie Montag bis Samstag täglich hierher kommt und ihre Medikamente nimmt!“ erinnert ihr Therapeut sie und wir nicken.   
„Okay!“ sage ich. „Gehen wir gleich?“ ich schaue Mathew an doch der schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Ein paar Tage noch, aber jetzt wo das Hausverbot aufgehoben ist kannst du zu den Besuchszeiten herkommen.“

Ich nicke und er verabschiedet sich. Die Tür schließt sich und es herrscht eine schwere Stille im Raum.

„Also, ähm, wie geht es dir?“ fragt Chloe zögerlich und ich sehe zu ihr auf.   
„Ich vermisse dich, aber ich bin froh, dass es dir besser zu gehen scheint.“ antworte ich „Ich würde dich gerne in den Arm nehmen und dich küssen“ gestehe ich und spüre die Wärme auf meinen Wangen.

„Ehrlich? Ich dachte, dass du sauer auf mich bist!“ die Blonde lässt ihren Kopf sinken.  
Ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihr, hocke mich vor sie und zwinge sie mich anzusehen. Als unsere Augen uns treffen erkenne ich Verwirrung und Angst und Liebe.   
„Ich bin hella sauer auf dich Chloe! Aber das hat mich noch nie davon abgehalten dich zu lieben!“ sie sieht erneut auf und ich presse meine Lippen auf ihre.

Sie erwidert den Kuss und ich spüre wie mein Herz schneller schlägt. Ohne mich von ihr zu lösen stehe ich auf und setze mich auf ihren Schoß, meine Arme um ihren Nacken gelegt. Chloes Arme nesteln sich um meine Hüfte. Wir beenden den Kuss und ich lege meine Stirn an ihrer ab und unsere Nasen reiben sich aneinander. Anhand ihrer Atmung spüre ich, dass sie kurz davor ist zu weinen.

„Shhhh“ mache ich nur und sie drückt mich fester an sich.   
„Ich bin so ein Idiot weil ich nicht mit dir gesprochen habe.“  
„Ja, absolut! Ich werde dir nicht widersprechen!“ ich kichere leise und nehme meinen Kopf von ihrer Stirn „aber du bist mein Idiot! Für immer und ewig!“

Ich lege eine Hand auf ihre Wange und sehe sie an, sie kopiert meine Geste.

„Was sagt eigentlich Maxine zu der Sache? Macht sie dir wegen mir wieder das Leben schwer?“ fragt Chloe und unterbricht den Augenkontakt.   
Ich seufze und beuge mich vor, meinen Mund nah an ihrem Ohr. Die Arme um meine Hüfte verstärken den Druck.   
„Maxine ist nicht mehr da!“ flüstere ich und küsse den Nacken meiner Verlobten.

Wie erwartet drückt sie mich von sich weg. Sie schaut mir tief in die Augen.

„Ist das wahr Baby?“

„Ja, wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen voneinander getrennt. Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich sie nicht mehr brauche!“ ich kann den Stolz in meiner Stimme nicht verbergen und strahle übers ganze Gesicht.   
Ein wilder Kuss reißt mich fast vom Schoß meiner Geliebten und wir müssen beide lachen. Da fällt mir etwas ein und ich stehe von ihr auf. Chloe steht ebenfalls auf und geht die paar Schritte zu ihrem Bett. Ich bemerke, dass sie ihre Fußprothese trägt und die Schritte ohne Krücke läuft. Ich bleibe mit offenem Mund stehen.   
„Wowser!“ flüstere ich und wieder muss Chloe lachen.   
„Ja, ich hab auch ein paar Fortschritte gemacht Hippie. Was hast du da?“ fragt sie und deutet auf den Brief in meiner Hand.   
Ich überreiche ihn ihr und beobachte wie sich ihre Mimik mit jeder Zeile zu verändern scheint.

„Max, die wollen mir den Bronze Star überreichen“ erklärt sie schließlich mit erstickter Stimme.   
Ich gehe zu ihr aufs Bett und nehme sie in meine Arme. Ich weiß, dass sie sich schwer tut mit dieser Anerkennung, weil sie nicht glaubt sie zu verdienen.

„Denk gar nicht erst dran, du hast es dir verdient. Was du geleistet hast war großartig!“ schnurre ich sanft gegen ihre Brust und ich merke wie sie sich etwas entspannt.

„Ohne unser Telefonat hätte ich nichts getan.“ murmelt sie nachdenklich.   
„Vielleicht war es Schicksal, vielleicht sollte ich diesen Traum haben um dich zu retten, damit du alle anderen retten konntest. Ich wünschte nur....“ich sehe zu ihrem Fuß.   
„Max, ein Fuß und ein Finger sind ein geringer Preis dafür, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen darf und nicht in irgendeiner Wüste gestorben bin.“ sagt sie sanft und es ist, als ob sie es bei ihren eigenen Worten selber versteht.

Ein Lächeln ziert ihr Gesicht und sie schmiegt sich an mich.

30.07.2016 Chloe POV

Ein leises Klopfen ertönt und dann wird langsam die Tür geöffnet. Max streckt ihren Kopf hindurch und ihre Augen weiten sich. Ein breites Lächeln ziert ihr Gesicht und sie öffnet die Tür und kommt auf mich zu.   
Meine Augen wandern an ihr auf und ab und mein Gehirn scheint sich verflüssigt zu haben. Sie steht vor mir und mit den hohen Schuhen ist sie fast so groß wie ich. Ihre Hände gleiten zu meinem Kragen und sie richtet ihn. Ihre warme Hand legt sie auf meine Wange und automatisch schmiege ich mich gegen die Berührung. Sie streicht mir die blaue Strähne hinters Ohr und küsst mich sanft.   
„Bist du soweit Liebling?“ ich kann nur nicken. „Gefällt dir das Kleid?“ wieder nicke ich und kann meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. „Du siehst heiß aus in der Uniform, wenn wir es nicht so eilig hätten....“ sie lässt den Satz unausgesprochen, beißt mir aber sanft ins Ohrläppchen.   
Ich schlucke schwer und spüre ein Ziehen in meinem Unterleib. Max lacht und entfernt sich ein paar Schritte, hält mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich ergreife sie und folge ihr aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Mit der Auszeichnung an der Brust gehe ich die kleine Tribüne herunter, Max steht schon unten und hält meine Krücke bereit. Ich nehme sie ihr ab und küsse sie auf die Stirn, dann hackt sie sich bei mir unter und wir gehen zu unseren Freunden und Familien.   
David stellt sich vor mich hin und salutiert mir. Tränen glänzen in seinen Augen und ein schüchternes Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen.   
„Chloe, ich bin so stolz auf dich! Nicht wegen dem Bronze Star, sondern wegen allem was du aus dir gemacht hast!“

Zu seiner Überraschung überwinde ich die letzten zwei Schritte und nehme ihn in den Arm.   
„Danke David!“ sage ich nur und löse mich von ihm.   
Sein Gesicht ist rot und sein Lächeln so breit wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Er nickt mir zu und wischt sich eine Träne ab.

Zwei Arme reißen mich fast von den Füßen.   
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich Alter!“ grölt mir Ricky ins Ohr und ich muss lachen.   
Nach und nach beglückwünschen mich auch alle anderen. Max steht am Rand der Gruppe und schaut mich liebevoll und stolz an. Doch langsam wird mir die Aufmerksamkeit zu viel und genau in dem Moment lenkt sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.   
„So ihr lieben, wir haben noch eine Reservierung! Also ab in die Autos, die Adresse habe ich euch geschickt. Wir treffen uns da! Los husch husch!“ verscheucht sie alle und kommt zu mir.   
Ihre Arme umgreifen mich und ich lege meine Stirn an ihrer ab.   
„Danke Baby!“ flüstere ich und spüre ihre Hand auf meiner Wange.   
„Für dich doch immer Liebling! Na wie sieht es aus, hast du Hunger?“   
„Immer!“ erwidere ich und laufe mit ihr zu meinem Truck „und ich kann es kaum erwarten aus den Klamotten heraus zu kommen.“

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich daraus zu befreien. Auch wenn mich der Anblick echt antörnt.“ kichert sie leise in mein Ohr.

„Ach ja?“ frage ich und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie drückt mich mit ihrem Körper gegen den Truck und küsst mich leidenschaftlich. Als sich unsere Zungen berühren schiebt sie ihre Hand zwischen meine Beine und ich stöhne in den Kuss hinein.

Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen löst sie sich von mir und geht um den Truck zur Fahrerseite.   
  


„Boah bin ich satt!“ seufze ich auf als ich den Truck vor unserem Haus parke.

„Hmm keinen Nachtisch mehr?“ lacht es neben mir.   
„Kommt auf den Nachtisch an!“ lache ich zurück.   
„Los komm mit rein, ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich!“ Max springt aufgeregt aus dem Auto und wartet an der Fahrertür auf mich. Arm in Arm gehen wir zur Tür und sie schließt auf.   
„Geh schon mal ins Schlafzimmer, ich hole es nur noch. Und wehe du ziehst sich aus, dass will ich machen!“ und damit ist sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.   
Ich schüttel amüsiert den Kopf und mache mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Ziehe schon mal meine Schuhe aus und stelle die Krücke zur Seite. Ich bin froh, dass ich sie nur noch an langen Tagen brauche, mit der Prothese klappt es immer besser.

Max kommt herein und holt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie grinst mich breit an und bei ihrem Anblick schlägt mein Herz schneller.   
„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie wunderschön du aussiehst!“ säusle ich und sehe wie ihre Wangen sich leicht rot färben.

„Ich brauchte etwas, wenn ich bei den Promis fotografieren bin. Es kommt meistens nicht so gut, wenn ich in Jeans und Shirt auftauche. Manchmal fasse ich es immer noch nicht, was ich inzwischen für Aufträge bekomme. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich jemals über die 0 8 15 Familienportraits heraus komme und nun muss ich vorher Geheimhaltungsverträge unterschreiben um die Stars zu schützen. Aber ich schweife ab. Mach die Augen zu!“ ich schließe meine Augen und warte gespannt. „Hände ausstrecken!“ und auch da gehorche ich „ich hoffe es gefällt dir!“ sagt sie und ich höre die Nervosität in ihrer Stimme.

Ein Ordner wird in meine Hände gelegt und ich öffne verwirrt die Augen. Neugierig schlage ich die erste Seite auf und erkenne den Grundriss von unserem Keller. Ich blättere weiter und langsam verstehe ich.   
„Du willst unseren Keller in ein Tattoostudio umwandeln?“ frage ich begeistert.   
„Nur wenn du es willst, sonst können wir uns auch etwas anderes überlegen. Aber ich habe mich daran erinnert, wie du meintest, dass ein eigenes Studio hella cool wäre und als ich das Haus gekauft habe dachte ich mir, dass es gut passt. Aber wenn du nicht willst.....ähm....“ ich unterbreche sie mit einem Kuss.

„Ist das nicht irre teuer? Und ich weiß gar nicht, was ich an Ausrüstung brauche und....“ sie legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

„Wir haben das Geld, ich habe alles durchrechnen lassen. Den hat mir eine Liste mit Sachen geschickt die du brauchst und er lässt dich lieb grüßen. Du musst es nicht sofort entscheiden, überlege es dir in Ruhe. Ich wollte nur, dass sich nicht nur meine Träume erfüllen sondern auch deine. Deswegen gibt es auch eine Toilette im Keller und eine extra Eingang. So können deine Kunden zu dir ohne in unser Haus zu müssen und...“wieder unterbreche ich sie mit einem Kuss.   
Ich lege den Ordner zur Seite und meine Arme umschließen Max die sich auf meinen Schoß setzt.   
„Das klingt perfekt Schatz!“ sage ich sanft und küsse sie erneut.

Ihre Hände machen sich an meinem Hemd zu schaffen und als ihre Fingerspitzen über meine Haut gleiten kribbelt es in meinem ganzen Körper.

„Keine Sorge, ich gehe danach ins Gästezimmer, versprochen!“ und dann küsst sie meinen Hals „aber jetzt will ich dich einfach lieben, wenn das okay ist“ ich nicke und höre ihr Kichern.

Max steht von meinem Schoß auf und hält mir ihre Hände entgegen. Ich ergreife sie und stehe ebenfalls auf. Langsam und zärtlich zieht sie mich aus. Immer wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen kann ich die Liebe in ihren blauen Augen lesen und ich habe das Gefühl zu schmelzen. Sie geht auf die Knie uns küsst sich meinen nackten Bauch entlang und ich kann mir ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Ich hab es so vermisst ihr nahe zu sein. Seit meiner Entlassung aus der Psychiatrie haben wie wir es langsam angehen lassen.

Die Knöpfe meiner Hose öffnen sich und sie gleitet nach unten. Maxs Mund wandert über meine Hüftknochen und ihre Hände streichen über meine Oberschenkel. Auch meine Boxershorts wird nach unten gezogen.

„Hinsetzen“ nuschelt sie und küsst die Innenseite meines Beins.   
Ich setze mich und sie entfernt die Kleidung zwischen meinen Knöcheln.

„Soll die Prothese ab?“ fragt sie und ich spüre wie mich die Frage aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt.   
„Ähm....ja, wenn......wenn das okay ist für dich!“ und ich spüre Hitze in meinem Gesicht.

Zärtlich nimmt Max die Prothese ab und hört nicht auf meine Oberschenkel mit Küssen zu übersehen.

Sie steht auf und stellt sich zwischen meine Beine und küsst mich. Meine Hände wandern unter ihr Kleid, über ihre weiche Haut bis ich ihren Slip erreiche. Er fühlt sich anders an und ich merke wie meine Neugier geweckt ist. Während unsere Zungen ihren eigenen Tanz aufführen suche ich den Reißverschluss an ihrem Rücken und ziehe ihn sanft herunter. Unsere Münder lösen sich und ich ziehe meiner Verlobten das Kleid aus, darunter trägt sie dunkelblaue Spitzenunterwäsche.   
„Wowser!“ flüstere ich und starre sie an.   
„Gefällt es dir?“ fragt sie und das rot in ihrem Gesicht lässt ihre wundervollen Sommersprossen glühen.   
„Hella ja, komm her Baby!“ und damit setzt sie sich wieder auf meinen Schoß.

Mein Mund wandert über ihren Körper und ich liebe es jeden Millimeter Haut zu küssen. Mit meinen Händen streiche ich über ihren Rücken bis ich den BH erreiche. Dieser landet ebenso wie alles andere auf dem Boden, ich schlinge meine Arme um meine Geliebte und drehe uns so, dass sie nun unter mir liegt.

„Ich liebe dich Max!“ sage ich und nehme ihre Brustwarze in den Mund, gleichzeitig wandert meine Hand in ihren Slip.

Ungeduldig schiebt sich Max meiner Hand entgegen und ich muss grinsen.

„Chloe bitte!“ fleht mich meine Geliebte an und ich dringe vorsichtig in sie ein.

Das zaubert ein wundervolles Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht was mich einfach nur glücklich macht.

Ich rolle mich von Max herunter, wir sind beide durchgeschwitzt und ich spüre noch immer das Flattern in meinem Körper von meinem letzten Orgasmus. Neben mir entsteht Bewegung und augenblicklich sinkt meine Stimmung.

„Warte!“ sage ich unsicher und greife nach ihrem Arm.  
Meine Partnerin sieht mich verwirrt an, bewegt sich aber nicht weiter.   
„Können wir....noch etwas kuscheln....bitte, ich will dir noch etwas nahe sein, wenn das okay ist.“ stottere ich nervös und ich komme mir schäbig vor, schnell lasse ich ihre Hand los „entschuldige, dass war dumm von mir....“ Maxs Lippen versiegeln meine.   
„Ich kuschel gerne noch mit dir Punkass“ sagt sie und nimmt mich in den Arm.

Automatisch schmiege ich mich an sie und lausche ihrem Herzschlag.   
„Max?“ frage ich in die Stille herein.   
„Ja Chloe?“   
„Darf ich den Tanz für unsere Hochzeit aussuchen?“

Max lacht und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
„Ja darfst du. Hey, hast du irgendwelche Wünsche für die Flitterwochen?“

„Hm nein, und du?“

„Ich dachte mir, vielleicht machen wir eine Tour durch die großen Städte in Europa. Rom, Berlin, Amsterdam, Florenz, Athen, Dublin, Paris,....was meinst du.“ ich zucke bei Paris leicht zusammen. „Was ist, habe ich was falsches gesagt?“ fragt sie nun besorgt.   
„Nein, erinnerst du dich, dass Dad immer mit Mom und mir nach Paris wollte?“ frage ich leise.

„Wir können Paris auch auslassen“ sagt sie schnell und umarmt mich etwas fester.

„Hmmm, vielleicht eine blöde Idee, aber was meinst du, wenn wir dort anfangen und Mom und David mitnehmen?“

Sanft schiebt sich eine Hand unter mein Kinn und mein Kopf wird nach oben geführt. Ich sehe in Maxs strahlend blaue Augen, sie scheinen zu funkeln.   
„Das ist eine fantastische Idee Liebling!“ flüstert sie sanft und küsst mich erneut.

Ich spüre wie meine Augen immer schwerer werden und lasse meinen Kopf wieder an ihre Brust sinken. In den Armen von meiner geliebten Fotografin fühle ich mich zu Hause und sicher.

24.06.2017 Max POV

„So fertig, gefällt es dir?“ fragt Kate und legt ihre Hände auf meine Schultern.   
Ich sehe mir mein Spiegelbild an, bewundere das leichte Make Up und die Flechtfrisur. Ich habe meine Haare das letzte Jahr über extra dafür wachsen lassen. Die pinken Strähnen strahlen frisch.   
„Es ist perfekt, danke Kate!“ sage ich und lege eine Hand auf ihre und grinse sie über das Spiegelbild an.

Ein leises Klopfen ertönt und ich zucke zusammen, spüre wie mein Herzschlag sich erhöht. Ich stehe auf und werfe einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Dann schaue ich zu meiner Freundin die mich breit anstrahlt. Ich breite meine Arme aus und sehe sie fragend an. Sofort nimmt sie mich in die Arme und drück mich an sich.   
„Bereit?“ fragt sie leise und ich nicke. „Max....du siehst wunderschön aus!“ sagt sie leise und ich spüre wie ich rot werde.   
„Danke Kate!“ mit zitternden Beinen gehe ich zur Schlafzimmertür.

Meine Brautjungfer läuft direkt hinter mir. An der Treppe warte ich kurz, atme wieder tief ein und aus. Sie reicht mir meinen Strauß und geht vor mir die Treppe herunter. Wir treten auf die Terrasse und in der Ferne kann ich unsere Gäste erkennen. Langsam läuft Kate vor und mein Dad kommt zu mir. Er hakt mich bei sich unter und ich laufe mit ihm den Gang zwischen den Stühlen entlang. Der warme Sand kitzelt an meinen Füßen als wir den Anbau der Terrasse verlassen. Chloe steht vor einem Blumenbogen und zum ersten Mal erblicke ich sie. Ich muss breit lächeln als ich sie in ihrem dunkelblauen Anzug sehe, ihre kurzen, dunkelblonden Haare sind gestylt und die blaue Strähne sieht frisch gefärbt aus. Hinter ihr steht Ricky, ebenfalls in einem Anzug. Kate stellt sich den beiden gegenüber und Dad führt mich nach vorne. Er küsst mich auf die Wange und übergibt mich an Chloe die mich mit einem so breiten Grinsen empfängt wie ich es wohl noch nie bei ihr gesehen habe.

Im Hintergrund rauscht das Meer und die Gäste setzen sich wieder auf ihre Stühle. Ich kann meine Augen nicht von meiner Partnerin abwenden.

„Ihr beide habt eure Gelübde selber verfasst und könnt sie nun vortragen.“ höre ich unseren Trauredner plötzlich sagen und wir nicken.

Wir haben ausgemacht, dass ich anfangen darf. Ich löse meine rechte Hand von ihrer und lege sie liebevoll auf ihre Wange.   
„Chloe, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und meine ganze Welt. Ich wusste schon als Kind, dass es keinen wichtigeren Menschen auf dieser Welt für mich geben wird als dich. Vor knapp 9 Jahren wurden wir voneinander getrennt und ich habe mich so leer wie noch nie gefühlt. Doch dann habe ich dich wieder gefunden und du hast mir kurz danach das Leben gerettet und anschließend meine Seele als du mich mit deiner unerschütterlichen Liebe überhäuft hast. Du warst immer bei mir, in meinen dunkelsten Stunden und meinen hellsten. Wir haben beide unsere Rucksäcke zu tragen und es wird nicht immer alles purer Sonnenschein sein, aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich niemals aufgeben werde, wie groß der Sturm um uns auch immer toben mag. Du wirst immer der Mensch sein für den ich jeden Kampf aufnehme. Ich freue mich darauf mit dir die Welt zu bereisen und alt zu werden. Chloe Elizabeth Price, ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen und mit ganzer Seele und du wirst immer mein Käpt´n sein dem ich blind vertraue.“

Chloe dreht ihren Kopf küsst die Innenseite meiner Hand und nimmt sie dann in ihre, legt sie auf ihre Brust.

„Max, du bist die Frau meiner Träume und warst es schon immer. Es verging nicht ein Tag in meinem Leben an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Mein Herz, was du jetzt gerade spürst, schlägt nur für dich und nur wegen dir! Als ich aus meinem letzten Einsatz zurück gekommen bin war deine Liebe das einzige, was mich vor dem Abgrund bewahrt hat. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, ich war nicht immer gut zu dir, aber du hast mir wieder und wieder verziehen. Du zeigst mir nichts als Liebe und Wärme und egal wo wir beide sind, solange ich bei dir bin werde ich immer zu Hause sein. Ich bin so stolz, was du alles bisher erreicht hast und ich bin dankbar, was du uns beiden ermöglichst. Du bist alles was für mich zählt Maxine Caulfield und ich werde dich lieben, bis zum Ende meiner Tage!“ ich spüre wie mir die Tränen an der Wange herab laufen.

Chloe wischt sie mir sanft weg und ich ertrinke in ihren blauen Augen.

Jemand neben uns räuspert sich und wir schauen beide verwirrt in die Richtung. Victoria steht mit unseren Ringen bereit und lächelt und verschmitzt an.

Hand in Hand erreichen Chloe und ich das Podest auf dem die Tanzfläche auf dem Sand aufgebaut ist.

„Bereit Miss Caulfield Price?“ fragt mich Chloe und ich nicke nur.

Die Melodie ertönt und ich fange an zu kichern. Chloe zieht mich näher an sich heran und wir wiegen uns zu der Anfangsmelodie hin und her.   
„Du bist so ein Softie geworden!“ raune ich meiner Frau ins Ohr bevor ich meinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ablege.   
„Psst....“ sagt sie leise. „„You never know how much I love you, you never know how much I care!“ singt sie leise mit.

„And when you put your arms around me, girl, I get this feeling that´s so hard to bare.“ stimme ich mit ein.

Wir halten uns eng aneinander und tanzen miteinander und singen uns gegenseitig leise den Songtext ins Ohr. Als die Melodie verstummt kann ich nicht mehr an mich halten und küsse meine Frau, lange und intensiv.   
„Max, wir haben Zuschauer!“ lacht Chloe leise und ich sehe wie ihre Ohren rot werden.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel erkenne ich wie Dad und Joyce auf uns zukommen und uns voneinander trennen. Dad tanzt mit mir und sieht mich strahlend an.   
„Du siehst so glücklich und wunderschön aus Liebling! Ich freue mich so für dich!“ brummt er leise und ich sehe Tränen in seinen Augen.   
„Danke Dad“ sage ich und schaue doch immer wieder zu Chloe die mich anlächelt. Joyce flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr, Chloes Augen weiten sich kurz, sie schluckt, nickt und vergräbt den Kopf an der Schulter ihrer Mutter. Beide lächeln traurig und ich denke, es geht um William.

„Wir holen euch dann Morgen früh vom Hotel ab!“ ruft Chloe Joyce und David hinterher während sie mich im Arm hält.

Wir schließen die Tür und sehen uns an, ein Grinsen breitet sich auf dem Gesicht meiner Seelenverwandten aus.   
„Ich hätte ja fast wetten können, dass dein Kleid weiß wird. Aber das zarte gelb bringt deine Sommersprossen so schön zum Vorschein.“ sie streicht mir mit ihrem Daumen über mein Gesicht und ich spüre wie ich rot werde. „Ich liebe dich!“ flüstert sie und überwindet die letzten Zentimeter zwischen unseren Lippen.

Wir lösen uns voneinander und gehen Hand in Hand die Treppen hoch. Oben angekommen hält Chloe mich kurz zurück.   
„Was?“ frage ich verwirrt und da hebt sie mich hoch.

Vor Schreck kreische ich auf was sie lachen lässt. Meine Arme legen sich um ihren Nacken und ich schaue sie unsicher an.   
„Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer?“ frage ich besorgt und erkenne das Feuer in ihren Augen.   
„Zur Hölle nein!“ sagt sie, küsst mich und trägt mich langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.   
Sie lässt mich sanft auf das Bett gleiten. Das Strahlen ihrer Augen nimmt mich gefangen. Ich greife nach vorne und ziehe sie an ihrem Hosenbund näher an mich heran. Langsam öffne ich die Knöpfe und ziehe den Reißverschluss herunter, ich höre wie Chloes Atem schwerer wird. Die Hose gleitet zu Boden und meine Finger sind mit den Knöpfen ihres Hemdes beschäftigt. Meine Lippen liebkosen die freigelegten Bauchmuskeln vor mir und Chloe legt ihre Hände auf meine Schultern. Ich lasse mir Zeit, will jeden Millimeter des wundervollen Körpers berühren. Meine Hände gleiten über ihre Oberschenkel und ich höre ein leises Schnurren. Eine Hand von Chloe geht zu meinem Reißverschluss von dem Kleid und sie öffnet ihn langsam. Der dünne Stoff fällt über meine Schultern und Chloe hält mir eine Hand entgegen. Ich ergreife sie und lasse mir aufhelfen. Das Kleid rutscht vollends zu Boden und ich schiebe Chloe Hemd hinterher.

„Komm, tanz noch einmal mit mir Maxi!“ haucht mir meine Frau entgegen und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.   
Die Atmosphäre nimmt mich so gefangen, dass ich nur nicken kann. Ich erschaudere als sie sich aus meinen Armen löst und mit ein paar Klicks ein Lied anmacht. Die leisen Töne von Ed Sheerans Perfect ertönen und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe als sich mir meine Traumfrau, nur in ihrer Unterwäsche, mit einem schüchternen Lächeln nähert. Zwei starke Arme legen sich um meine Schultern und ich umschlinge ihre Hüfte, mein Kopf landet wie automatisch auf ihrer Brust und sie übernimmt die Führung. Die Wärme ihrer Haut und ihr Duft sorgen dafür, dass ich mich völlig verliere. Das Lied endet und ich sehe nach oben um meine Angebetete zu küssen. Ihre Hände wandern zu meinem Gesicht und umfassen es. Zwei Daumen streichen meine Freudentränen von meinen Sommersprossen und ich grinse in unseren Kuss hinein.   
Ich lasse meine Hände ihren Rücken hinauf gleiten und öffne den Bh Verschluss. Mein Mund wandert über den Kiefer zu dem Schlüsselbein meiner Frau. Langsam arbeiten sich meine Lippen weiter, ich erreiche ihre Brüste und höre ein leises Stöhnen als ich an ihrer Brustwarze sauge und anschließend mit meiner Zunge ihr Piercing umspiele. Ihre linke Hand wandert in meine Haare und sie krallt sich darin fest. Mit Freude höre ich ihr Seufzen, ich navigiere uns durch den Raum bis unser Bett in Chloes Kniekehlen erscheint. In einer fließenden Bewegung setzt sie sich während ich mich vor sie knie. Meine Zunge wechselt zwischen ihren harten Nippeln und mit ihrer freien Hand stützt sie sich auf dem Bett ab.   
„Das fühlt sich so gut an Max!“ seufzt sie und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.   
Meine Hände legen sich auf ihre Knie, mit den Nägeln kratze ich vorsichtig über ihre Haut, gleite unter die Boxer und fahre mit den Nägeln wieder herab. Chloe streckt mir ihre Hüfte entgegen. Erneut fahren meine Fingernägel über ihre Haut, mein Mund kümmert sich weiterhin um ihre Brüste. Ich hake meine Finger in den Bund ihrer Unterwäsche und ziehe sie herunter. Wieder streckt mir die Punkerin ihre Hüfte entgegen und ich werfe die Shorts achtlos hinter mich. Meine Zunge zeichnet auf meinem Weg nach unten wirre Muster über den muskulösen Bauch. Meine Hände drücken sanft die Beine auseinander zwischen denen ich hocke. Ich schaue nach oben und sehe wie Chloe vor Lust den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hat, sie atmet schnell durch ihren offenen Mund. Mit einem breiten Grinsen puste ich gegen ihre feuchte Öffnung was dafür sorgt, dass meine Partnerin quietscht und ihre Beine wieder zusammen drückt.   
Zur Strafe dafür beiße ich ihr vorsichtig in den Oberschenkel was sie auf keuchen lässt, artig öffnet sie wieder ihre Beine für mich. Meine Zunge setzt an ihrer Öffnung an und bahnt sich einen Weg bis zu ihrem Kitzler.   
„Oh ja!“ dringt ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen an mein Ohr.

Während meine Zungenspitze mit Chloes Klitoris spielt dringe ich mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Ich lasse ihr kurz Zeit und fange dann an mich in ihr zu bewegen. Welche Worte meine Frau auch immer formulieren möchte, es gelingt ihr nicht. Sie stammelt zusammenhangslos vor sich hin. Während ich sie ihrer Erlösung weiter entgegen treibe schaue ich sie mir immer wieder an. Ihr Mund ist geöffnet, sie atmet heftig, die Augen sind geschlossen. Mit meiner freien Hand greife ich mir zwischen meine eigenen Beine und fange an mich zu massieren. Bei Chloe nehme ich einen dritten Finger dazu, sie krallt sich in die Laken und streckt ihren Rücken durch.

„Gott ja....Ohhhh.....hmpf.....Max.....ich bin....ah.....“

Ich erhöhe mein Tempo noch etwas und dann höre ich Chloe vor Erregung schreien, um meine Finger wird es eng und ich spüre das wilde pulsieren. Ich drossel das Tempo ohne jedoch aufzuhören. Das Zucken lässt nach und ich ziehe meine Finger vollständig aus ihr heraus nur um meine Zunge stattdessen in sie einzuführen.

„Oh fuck!“ wieder krallt sich eine Hand in meine Haare und mein Kopf wird weiter gegen Chloes Mitte gedrückt.

Ich lasse eine Zunge genussvoll wandern und höre meine Frau leise vor Lust wimmern. Ich liebe ihren Geschmack. Langsam ziehe ich mich aus ihr zurück und küsse die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Mit zittrigen Knien und voller Erregung erhebe ich mich und lasse mich neben meiner Partnerin im Bett nieder.   
„Nicht schlecht Hippie!“ säuselt die Blonde und rollt sich auf mich um mich zu küssen.   
Dabei schiebt sie ein Knie zwischen meine Beine und dringt mit ihrer Zunge in meinen Mund ein. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammere ich mich an sie. Automatisch beginne ich mich an ihrem Knie zu reiben da ich meine eigene Sehnsucht nach meinem Höhepunkt schon fast schmerzhaft spüre. Mein Mund wird wieder freigegeben und eine Hand macht sich an meiner BH Öffnung zu schaffen. Ich drücke meine Schultern durch und verschaffe meiner Geliebten etwas mehr Platz.  
Ein warmer, feuchter Mund macht sich an meiner Brust zu schaffen, dafür wird das Knie zwischen meinen Beinen weg gezogen.   
„Chloe....“ quengel ich und spüre wie sie während ihrer Küsse und Liebkosungen grinst.

„Willst du den Strap on?“ fragt sie gegen meinen Bauch und bei dem Gedanken überkommt mich eine Welle der Lust.   
„Scheiße ja!“ hauche ich mit zittriger Stimme.

„Moment!“ und damit dreht sie sich von mir herunter.   
Ich ziehe mir meinen bereits nassen Slip aus und sehe wie Chloe auf der Bettkante sitzt und sich das Spielzeug festschnallt. Vor lauter ungeduldig gehe ich zu ihr und bedeute ihr sitzen zu bleiben. Ich positioniere mich und lasse mich auf den Dildo gleiten, dabei lehnt meine Rücken an meiner Partnerin. Für mehr Stabilität lege ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Unsere Münder treffen sich während ich mich immer schneller auf Chloes Schoß auf und ab bewege.   
„Max du bist so hella heiß!“ und dann spüre ich einen Biss in meine Brust was mich erregt knurren lässt.   
Eine Hand wandert über meinen Körper, streicht über meinen Bauch und geübte Finger finden meinen Kitzler.   
„Oh shit....oh ja.....“ ich versuche den Dildo noch etwas tiefer in mich gleiten zu lassen und auch Chloe bewegt sich mir entgegen, ihre Finger ziehen dabei immer engere Kreise um mein empfindliches Nervenbündel. Ich bin so nah und versuche es heraus zu zögern. Doch wie so oft scheint Chloe mich zu lesen.   
„Komm für mich Baby!“ haucht sie gegen meine Brust und beißt sanft zu und bei mir bricht alles.

Stoßweise überrollen mich die Gefühle meines Orgasmus. Chloe hält mich eng an sich gedrückt und ich sacke praktisch kraftlos auf ihr zusammen.   
„Ich hab dich Liebling!“ flüstert sie süßlich in mein Ohr und ich küsse sie.

Sie streicht mir eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hat. Ich verlagere mein Gewicht auf die Knie, sie befreit sich von unserem Spielzeug und ich setze mich rittlings auf ihren Schoß. Wild atmend lege ich meine Stirn an ihre. Unsere Nasenspitzen reiben sanft aneinander und ich grinse vor mich hin mit geschlossenen Augen. Wir umklammern die andere und im Raum hört man nur leise das Meeresrauschen, ein paar Vögel in der Ferne und unsere immer langsamer werdende Atmung.   
„Ich liebe dich über alles!“ flüstere ich und spüre wie die Müdigkeit mich einholt.

„Und ich liebe dich meine wundervolle Ehefrau!“ erwidert meine Partnerin sanft.

Ein breites Grinsen ziert mein Gesicht bevor ich zart und liebevoll ihre Mundwinkel küsse. Langsam rutsche ich von ihr herunter und knie mich wieder vor sie. Vorsichtig gleiten meine Finger zu ihrer Prothese und ich nehme sie ihr ab, dabei schauen wir uns in die Augen und ihr Blick ist so warm und liebevoll das es mir fast den Atem raubt. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen erheben ich mich wieder.   
„Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich habe. Du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist Chloe Elizabeth Price!“

Sie rutscht höher und breitet ihre Arme aus. Ich versinke in ihnen, mein Kopf auf ihrer Brust, sodass ich ihren Herzschlag hören kann. Warme Finger zeichnen mir unbekannte Symbole auf meinen Rücken und ich seufze zufrieden. Mein Blick wandert nach oben und ich runzel die Stirn. Eine Hand wandert an Chloes Gesicht die mich erschrocken ansieht.   
„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?“ frage ich leise.

Ertappt drein blickend beißt sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich richte mich etwas auf und sie besser ansehen zu können. Ein Seufzen entweicht ihren Lippen.   
„Es ist vermutlich der falscheste Zeitpunkt überhaupt für die Frage....“ beginnt sie und schaut mich kurz sorgenvoll an.   
„Sprich mit mir Liebling!“ versuche ich sie zu motivieren und lächel sie an.

„Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, also irgendwann....also.....möchtest du irgendwann Kinder haben?“ rückt sie schließlich mit der Frage heraus.   
Die Frage erwischt mich kalt und ich blinzel kurz verwirrt. Kurz überkommt mich Angst, ob es vielleicht eine falsche Antwort gibt und sie mich deswegen früher oder später verlassen wird. Die Hand auf meinem Rücken zieht wieder beruhigende Kreise.   
„Ist okay, ich brauche jetzt keine Antwort...“ sagt meine Punkerin und ich bin der Meinung auch in ihrer Stimme Sorge zu hören.   
_„Los Max, sag es ihr einfach ehrlich!“_ motiviert mich eine innere Stimme.   
„Um ehrlich zu sein, irgendwann ja. Ich meine, jetzt will ich mit dir die Welt bereisen und das uns genießen und wir sind auch noch so jung.... und aber irgendwann würde ich gerne mit dir eine Familie gründen.“ ich starre in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers das nur vom sanften Mondlicht etwas erhellt wird und lausche Chloes Herzschlag der sich leicht erhöht hat „aber wenn du das nicht willst, dann ist das auch okay für mich. Du bist mit oder ohne Kinder meine Nummer eins!“ werfe ich hinterher.   
„Max ich.....“ich schaue hoch und sehe Chloes Tränen und glückliches Lächeln „ich will auch mit dir eine Familie gründen. Und du hast recht, wir sind hella jung, aber irgendwann würde ich gerne. Ich habe auf meinen Einsätzen so viele Waisenkinder gesehen und ich würde gerne mindestens einem irgendwann ein liebevolles Zuhause geben, so wie du es mir gegeben hast.“

Ich spüre meine eigenen Tränen und lächel meine Partnerin nickend an. Wir schließen die Distanz zueinander und unser Kuss besiegelt unseren Entschluss.

Ende


End file.
